


Violet Enterprises

by Xianyu (Xian2)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Condoms, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Flexibility, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Illusions, Multiple Partners, Oil, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pornography, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pornography watching, psychic bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 217,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xian2/pseuds/Xianyu
Summary: An unassuming young man gets seduced into the wild, wild world of working for an international pokemon-pornography enterprise!





	1. Induction by Absol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unassuming young man is seduced into the strange world of working for an international Pokemon-porn production company

Keith cautiously pushed the heavy steel door open, wincing slightly at it squeaked. The saltwater of the ocean-side city of Coumarine had not been kind to the old warehouse, and rust showed in various places. It was the very picture of a dilapidated, shady meeting place.

Not for the first time, Keith started to have serious reservations about his job Interview.

Swallowing thickly, Keith lifted the hem of his shirt and cleaned his glasses, before placing them back on his nose, straightening up, and stepping inside. After a few moments, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The first thing he saw were old shipping crates stacked against a wall, a net haphazardly thrown over one end of them, and a very, very old kettle.

Keith stumbled slightly over some unidentified piece of junk laying across the walkway. Cursing slightly to himself, he tapped his shoe against the ground a few times to regain feeling in his toe. “Hello?! Is anyone there?!" he called into the gloom of the warehouse.

“Sol!" came a non-human cry from somewhere deeper within the warehouse.

“Amber?" Keith called incredulously.

“Absol!" the cry came again, much more smug this time.

Keith put a little more energy into his movements, stepping around old crates and fishing supplies, until he suddenly came upon a cleared space.

In the middle of the clear space was Amber the Absol, a desk with a laptop on it, and a shadowy figure sitting behind the desk, hands folded in front of his chin, waiting.

“Please, take a seat," the man said in a strong Kalosian accent, making a motion towards the chair in front of the desk.

Keith looked back and forth between the man and the Absol, feeling the blood drain from his face. “O-oh fuck. Is Amber your Absol? I didn't mean to! I mean, she started it!"

“Sit. Down."

The sheer authority in the man's voice compelled Keith to sit down, and he removed his travel backpack and placed it between his feet, nervously playing with one of the straps, looking away from the shadowed figure.

“Keith Richards. Nineteen years of age. Male. Correct?" the man asked.

“I uh… yes," Keith said, swallowing thickly.

The man extended a hand, palm-up. “I presume you brought identification with you?"

“Uh… yeah," Keith said lamely, reaching down and fumbling about for his wallet, coming up with it an eon of seconds later, flipping it open and managing to produce his never-used I.D. card that proved he was a Pokemon trainer.

The man took the card, and inspected it closely, before handing it back. “All is in order, Mr Richards."

“Do I… Do I get to know your name?" Keith asked uncertainly.

“I will answer to 'Jerome'," he said, tapping a key on the laptop.

Amber straightened up, looking at the screen, and then at Keith, giving a sly smile.

Keith felt his blood run cold at the smile.

Jerome turned the laptop so that Keith could see the screen. “As you can see, we had cameras installed in the hotel room before you arrived."

“Is this some kind of fucking joke?" Keith asked quietly, his voice strangled. “I'm fucking poor. I don't have any money. If I had money I wouldn't have responded to a job interview email. You're not going to get anything by blackmailing me!" he protested, refusing to the look at the moving images on the screen.

There was a pause, as Jerome collected his thoughts and framed a response. “You misunderstand our intent, Keith. In fact…"

Jerome pushed a button on the laptop, closing the video, and then removed a high-density memory card from the reader, holding it out in his palm. “This is the only copy of the camera recordings we have. Were you to destroy it, hide it, or drop it in the ocean outside, nobody, including us, would ever be able to view the videos contained within ever again. Take it."

Cautiously, Keith lifted a hand, and then took the little memory card, holding it in his clenched fist. It felt peculiarly heavy to him, with the weight of what it contained. “Then what… what am I here for?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. “Why did you make your pokemon… why?"

“You matched a very specific set of conditions with the psychological profiles you submitted to various job-finder networks. We felt that our email sufficed to explain what you would be doing quite adequately," Jerome explained simply.

“Those emails were like eighty-percent fucking buzzwords! The only thing I got from them was that you were looking for someone for 'facilitation of human/pokemon relationships'," Keith protested again, opening his hand and staring down at the SD card, and then back up at Amber, before looking away swiftly.

“You clearly did not understand the subtle nuances of our email," Jerome said evenly.

“Clearly not," Keith responded, chewing on his lip anxiously and looking away. “What am I here for?"

Jerome leaned forwards slightly, steepling his fingers, a slow smile spreading across his face. “We wish to purchase the film on the card that you are holding."

Keith blanched. “W-what?!"

“We wish to purch-"

“-I know what you fucking said!" Keith cut across him heatedly. “What kind of sick fucking wackjob are you? You get your pokemon to… to… and then you film it and then try to buy it off people?!"

“Are you so sheltered, boy?" Jerome asked harshly, eyes narrowing.

“To this weird shit, yes!" Keith said, rubbing his forehead with his free hand, before scratching his head in agitation. “Why the fuck do you want this?"

“To sell it, of course," Jerome stated simply. “Our editors assured us that they could make quite a compelling story from what video was captured."

“You're fucking insane," Keith stated, shaking his head and standing up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Eighteen thousand," Jerome stated.

Keith froze.

“You did not mishear."

“You're joking," Keith stated flatly.

“Violet Enterprises is the biggest manufacturer of this material in the world. Do not let your surroundings fool you, young man. We are a quite sophisticated organization," Jerome explained calmly, lifting a cup and taking a sip from it.

“Then why did you… why have her basically ambush me in the hotel room?" Keith asked plaintively. “Make me fucking understand."

“It is a simple facet of acting that nothing will ever compare to the real thing. By having these things happen organically, then we are assured the very best 'acting' as it were… because it is not acting. It is the real thing. It was most genuinely your very first time with a pokemon, and it will show in the film," Jerome explained carefully. “There is quite a market recently for 'first times'. A forbidden foray into the exotic. Many of our consumers are those who are curious about these things, and naturally the first time and the journey of discovery is exciting and interesting to them."

“That's fucking retarded," Keith said between his teeth.

“Perhaps, but our methods work," Jerome said with a thin smile. “And for you to be accepted into our company, then you would, naturally, have to be comfortable 'working' with pokemon. What better way to prove this than with video evidence?"

“So you got your pokemon to ambush me in the hotel room?" Keith asked flatly.

“She is not my pokemon, but… in essence, yes," Jerome said simply.

Amber lifted a paw and gave him a lazy, smug, 'Sol'.

“This is a bit fucking much, you know," Keith stated flatly.

Jerome nodded. “We know. Your hotel room is paid for tonight. Merely return here in the morning with your decision, if you wish. Or don't. If you fail to show up, we will not pursue you. You will never see, or hear from us again."

“You guys are fucking insane," Keith said, shouldering his bag again and storming out of the warehouse.

“Sol?" Amber queried Jerome.

Jerome gave a thin smile. “He will be back. Even if he doesn't know it yet."

* * *

Keith tossed and turned in the hotel room, unable to sleep. There was a card-reader sitting on the cupboard in front of the TV, taunting him.

With a huff, he threw the blankets off, and snatched the SD card from the bedside table. He made sure the volume was entirely off before he jammed the card into the slot.

A push of a button later, and he was staring at a similar hotel room in Lumiose City. He could see the Prism tower out of the window, as well as buildings bordering the ringed city. In the video, he was sitting on the bed, watching tv. And then he paused, and got up to answer to the door.

Keith huffed, and hit the button to skip forwards a few times.

This new part of the video showed him himself and Amber.

He was balls-deep in the Absol.

Keith looked away, feeling his face burn with embarrassment, before he gazed back up at the screen, half in disgust, and half in fascination. It was so… strange to watch himself rocking back and forth inside the Absol. He could see the little moments where he had been afraid of her horn, and buried his face in the side of her neck to avoid losing an eye.

And then when she rolled over and taunted him by lifting her tail, forelegs on the bed and hindlegs planted firmly on the ground…

Keith could remember, vividly, the sensation of the Absol's tight flesh squeezing around him. After all, it had only been two days ago…

* * *

**Two days previously…**

* * *

On the TV, a movie about a trainer and his Poochyena-turned-Mightyena companion was just getting into the good bits, when a knock at the door disturbed Keith's viewing.

Blinking a little, he rolled off the perfectly-made bed, and stepped around it, moving to the door of the fancy hotel room and pulling it open.

“Sol," the Absol stated, lifting its head and offering him a letter clasped in its mouth.

“What?" Keith asked, staring down at the Absol, confused.

“Sol." The Absol lifted its head again, waggling the letter slightly.

“Uhhh…" Unsure, Keith reached forwards and gingerly took the letter. It was a simple letter with a heart-shaped sticker holding it closed. He opened it up carefully, and extracted the letter inside, unfolding it.

The header for the letter was for Violet Enterprises, in fancy bold print. The text of the letter simply read:

**Hello**

**This is Amber**

**She will be your Pokemon for tonight**

**Courtesy of Violet Enterprises**

Keith looked down at the Absol uncertainly. Now that the letter had been removed from her mouth, he could see that she was wearing a shiny red collar, with a single amber amulet on the front.

“Amber, huh? What… what are you here for? Are you a maid or something?" Keith asked uncertainly.

“Absol," Amber responded blankly, pushing past him and into the room without waiting for an invitation.

Keith blinked once, and let the door close as he turned around to find the Absol now on the bed.

“Sol," she stated simply.

“What in the… hell?" Keith asked, confused. “Why are you in my room? I didn't ask for a pokemon."

“Sol," Amber responded with a clear shrug of her shoulders.

Keith frowned at her. “Well. Uh… okay, then." He scratched his head slightly, confused. Were they trying to see if he got along with pokemon well?

With a shrug of his shoulders, Keith crawled back up onto the bed, scrunching up slightly to fit on there with the Absol sprawled across the middle of it. The movie had progressed, showing the trainer and his Mightyena trapped outside on a snowy night, huddling up close for warmth in front of a tiny fire.

Amber regarded the screen with a tilt of her head, and then wiggled back against him slightly, arching her back into his chest.

Keith 'oofed' slightly in surprise, finding himself rolled slightly into the form of the pokemon, automatically being forced to spoon with her as she pushed back against him. “What are you doing?"

“Ab." Amber glowered over her shoulder at him, wiggling slightly to get comfortable.

“Pushy, huh?" Keith asked, scowling slightly to himself as he awkwardly tried to get comfortable again.

“Sol." Amber wiggled a little bit more, before rolling slightly and grasping his wrist between her jaws, dragging his arm over her middle and then releasing it. “Ab. Sol."

“Fine, fine, geeze," Keith responded, lightly squeezing Amber's middle with his arm. Her fur was remarkably soft and fluffy, with a hint of powerful muscles underneath.

“Sooool…" Amber crooned, happily spreading out against him, resting her chin on a paw as she gazed up at the tv screen.

The pokemon and trainer had moved close against each other for warmth, and were sharing what would have been an intimate embrace, were it two humans.

“Sol," Amber smirked, giving a sly motion of her head towards the screen and wiggling back against him lazily.

Keith squinted at the Absol suspiciously for a moment, laying a hand on her shoulder and feeling the soft fur under his fingertips. “You're a sly one, aren't you?"

Amber nodded innocently in response, and then rolled over to face him properly. “Sol," she stated, leaning in and licking his nose once.

Keith scrunched up his face at the unexpected lick, trying to tilt his head away from it. Amber's tongue, like the rest of what was visible of her beneath all the fur, was a deep blue. “G-gah! What're you doing?!"

“Sol," Amber stated, leaning in and licking his cheek with an innocent little nudge of her nose against his face. “Sol. Ab."

Keith harrumped faintly at that, face screwing up slightly but not making any real effort to stop the Absol.

Amber peered at him for a long moment, and then gave the most languid of lazy stretches, paws grazing down his form, before retractable claws dug into his pants. The wickedly sharp claws grazed his skin, but cut a clean swath through his pants with a very audible ripping sound.

Jerking backwards in surprise, Keith drew his hip away from the Absol and away from the claws that were so close to his vulnerable flesh. “A-Amber, what the fuck?!"

“Sooool," Amber said with a note of apology in her tone, though it hardly sounded entirely sincere.

“Really?!" Keith growled, rolling onto his back and glancing down. He covered himself with his hands as he quite literally flopped out of his torn pants. There was a huge gash in them completely baring 'himself' to the cooler air of the room. “These were proper expensive pants!"

“Soool," Amber repeated with a shrug in her tone, giving another lazy stretch.

Keith snorted, rolling over and grabbing the open flaps of his pants to try and hold them closed, moving to open his bag and retrieve a new pair of pants.

Amber was on him in a minute, pinning his shoulders down with her surprisingly powerful forepaws, grasping him tightly.

Staring up at her, Keith narrowed his eyes slowly. “What are you doing?"

“Absol," Amber stated, staring down at him, mischief dancing in her red eyes. She tilted her head slightly, and then arched her back, peering down between their bodies to where his pants had gained a new entry point, a smirk playing across her muzzle. She turned to peer back up at him, giving a questioning, teasing little 'soool?'

Keith tried to lift his shoulders, but he was firmly pinned. Maybe someone stronger could have wiggled free, but he was quite trapped under the powerful pokemon. His eyes narrowed further, and he scowled slightly. “What. Are. You. Doing."

“Sol," Amber stated simply, placing her powerful forepaw on his chest as she carefully sank down his body.

Wheezing slightly with the pressure on his chest, Keith tilted his head down to watch her, squirming impotently. “What, never seen one before?" he huffed helplessly, trying to lift a knee up to push the Absol to the side.

Amber scowled, gaze lifting to his face with a single sharp 'Sol!', her free forepaw pushing his knee back down forcefully into the bed.

Keith cringed with the weight on his knee, and then held up his hands placatingly. “Wow, calm the fuck down," he grimaced. “You can look, fine. Just ease up!"

“Sol," Amber said smugly, lifting her weight from his knee and then returning to her examination.

Keith gasped and curled helplessly as her slightly moist nose pushed right up against his nuts, his hands automatically finding her cheek and her horn.

Amber snarled at him, and Keith immediately released her horn and cheek, awkwardly laying his hands on his stomach. “F-fuck…"

“Sol…" Amber purred, almost condescendingly, as though telling him 'good boy', before returning her attention to his balls.

Keith gasped, biting his tongue as soft Absol muzzle and nose pushed his testicles about, before moving up to his soft cock and snuffling and nudging it back and forth. He bit down on his tongue harder, toes digging into the covers tightly.

Amber rumbled softly in the back of her throat, paws relaxing on him, no longer actively holding him down. A single glance of a velvety soft tongue lapped up the length of his soft flesh, before she withdrew entirely, giving him a sly grin.

“You done?" Keith asked, self-consciously reaching down to close the rip in his pants.

The Absol stared at him, and then shook her head with the most naughty of smirks crossing her features. With light movements, she clambered up higher on his form, and then swiveled and bounced around until she was facing away from him, hindpaws carefully settling into place on either side of his shoulders. Grinning back at him over her shoulder, Amber lowered her chest, and lifted her rump slightly, hindlegs straightening and that long, blade-like tail lifting up and away.

Keith stared, eyes wide, feeling his throat constrict slightly and his mouth go dry. The soft white fur that covered Amber's body had a break in it, right where his eyes were naturally drawn. In between the fluff was a pair of perfect, plump lips, the same blue as the rest of her body. Between them, he could the faintest hint of a lighter blue and a definite sheen of moisture.

Swallowing thickly, with his heart beating somewhere in his throat, he realised what he was staring at and looked away with a faint shudder and a thick swallow. “T-that's… t-that's uh… v-very nice…" he managed to squeak.

“Sol," Amber agreed, lightly stretching in front of him, giving her rump an enticing wiggle. One of her forepaws slipped back, and lightly grabbed at her rump, spreading herself slightly for him.

Keith's attention was drawn back to her, or more specifically the hint of blue that was growing more pronounced as she spread herself for him. The pulse in his throat was quickly arriving at another part of his body, and he manually closed his mouth, realising it was still slightly open.

“Sol?" Amber asked sweetly, returning her paw to the bed to maintain her balance as the other paw slipped back to push right up between her legs and lightly stroke back and forth over the top of that enticing blue cunt.

“Fuck…" Keith whispered, staring at the display being put on for him.

Amber gave a breathy moan, arching her back further, tail giving a slow twitch back and forth above his head as she lightly rubbed at her clit.

Keith bit his tongue, and then lifted his hands, lightly grasping Amber's sleek hips, tentatively resting palms on her rump.

“Aaaabsol…" Amber purred, dropping her paw with a mischievous grin.

Keith stared up at the exposed blue pussy in front of his nose, swallowing thickly before reaching in with both thumbs to lightly touch at the soft, pliable edges and gently peel her apart.

“Sol?" Amber asked slyly, arching her rump higher as the softer blue of slick Absol cuntflesh was revealed to his gaze.

Swallowing thickly, Keith wrenched his eyes away from the soft flesh he was spreading, dropping his hands and then wiggling out from underneath the Absol. “I-I need to get changed," he mumbled, holding his pants closed as he hobbled towards the bathroom.

“Sol!" Amber retorted, snorting once and then dropping her rump, glowering at him.

Keith slammed the bathroom door shut behind him, and then leaned heavily against the wall, staring at the opposite wall in a half-daze. His torn pants had fallen open, and his erection was throbbing violently in the cool air of the bathroom. He barely even noticed.

The image of Amber's spread cunt was emblazoned on his mind, inescapable.

“Aaabsol?" came the teasy question from the other side of the door, along with the soft scratch of pawpads against the other side.

“O-one minute…" Keith managed to stutter, running his hands through his hair distractedly.

Was he seriously considering fucking a pokemon?

Keith tried to run over his options in his mind. He could rub one out right there and then. Just get rid of the temptation entirely. But the problem with that was that there was a willing Absol right on the other side of the bathroom door just wanting him…

Or he could step out the door and fuck Amber into the floor.

“Sol!" Amber yipped eagerly as the bathroom door clicked and then slowly swung open.

“Fuck…" Keith said, biting his bottom lip as he stared down at Amber. “How… how are we g-... g…"

Keith's words died in his throat as Amber smirked up at him and then opened her muzzle slowly, blue tongue poking out between her fangs as she tilted her head back expectantly. Waiting. His cock gave an almost urgent throb as he recognized what the Absol was doing. She was 'presenting' her muzzle for him, as though she were expectantly waiting for an imminent load of his cum.

“A-Amber… fuck…" Keith mumbled incoherently, resisting the urge to just find his cock and shove it into her muzzle. “You can't be s-serious..."

“Absol!" Amber chirped, grinning up at him, her tail slowly sweeping back and forth as she extended her tongue and wiggled it expectantly.

Keith bit his bottom lip again, before he nervously reached down to his torn pants and parted the ripped halves of them, allowing his achingly hard cock to spring free. He stared down at Amber, gazing in at that slick, presented tongue, just inches from his throbbing length. With a shudder, he leaned forwards slightly, holding his breath as he let his tip touch the Absol's tongue.

Amber just about swallowed him whole.

One moment, Keith was gently touching the tip of his cock to her tongue, and the next, he was receiving the most incredible, intense, mind-blowing blowjob ever.

As soon as she felt Keith's tip on her tongue, Amber rose up and shoved her muzzle over him, sinking him into her open mouth and then closing it on him, her lips almost touching his base and the fleshy head of his cock immediately bound on all sides by the Absol's soft blue muzzleflesh. Her silky tongue ground up along his underside, gently gyrating against him as she closed her lips over him and started to suckle eagerly. And then, she started to bob.

Amber rocked back, and then shoved forwards, only to rock backwards again, her muzzle working up and down on Keith's stiff, aching cock with eager bobs of her head. Her eyes were closed, focused on her work as she powerfully moved up and down on him, tongue grinding along his underside with deliberate pressure, pushing him against the soft ridges along the roof of her mouth.

Keith gasped and quivered, knees going weak and hands automatically finding the Absol's cheeks, fumbling against her horn as he tried to keep his balance.

With an eager growl, Amber started to bob harder and faster, wasting no time in expertly sucking him off, bobbing and rocking, drawing all the way back to his tip and opening her muzzle wide with a lewd smirk up at him, eager blue tongue giving a heated, wanton flurry of licks against his tip before she dove back down on him.

“O-Oh f-fuck A-Arceus!" Keith managed to gasp out, hunching over Amber on reflex, his hips rocking back and forth helplessly as the Absol worked him over so perfectly. “S-stop! I'm gonna… g-gonna… f-fuck!"

Amber rumbled deeply, adding another layer of stimulation, vibrating the cock in her muzzle as she worked him in earnest, tilting her head to one side, and then the other, varying the soft, suckling pressure around his cock. The throbbing rose to a fever-pitch, and she felt the entire length start to spasm and tense in warning.

Keith gasped as Amber pulled back entirely, leaving him jerking and twitching in front of her nose. “W-what the fuck?!" he almost snarled, denied his orgasm at the last second. Just one more suck… just one more lick! That would be all it took!

Amber smiled up at him sweetly, and then tilted her head back, opening her muzzle again and expectantly poking her tongue out, a hot exhalation washing over the tip of his cock.

Swallowing thickly, Keith stared down at her, and then grunted slightly as he grasped his cock and leaned over the Absol further, starting to stroke himself off swiftly. In mere seconds, he was coming, jerking and throbbing wildly in his own grasp, before hot gushes of his cum started to spill from his tip.

Immediately, Amber's tongue was coated with a splatter of white human cum, followed by a line of the gooey mess spilling up over her cheek and then over her nose. She moved her head slightly, opening her mouth further to try and catch more of Keith's spunk, the thick white mess rapidly pumping over her tongue and pooling in the back of her throat.

Soft lips and an even softer tongue found the end of his cock, and Keith gasped as Amber started to suckle sweetly at him again mid-orgasm, his back arching and hips bucking as he pumped gush after gush of his eager spunk right against the back of her throat.

Amber groaned around him wantonly, swallowing in earnest, staring up at him as she swallowed down his load, her dark face coated in vibrant white splashes of his spunk.

With a low purr, she pulled back entirely, swallowing thickly and then giving sweet little licks to the tip of Keith's spent cock.

Keith gave a low groan, exhaling the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, staring down at the amorous Absol with a hazy moan.

He had blown his load all over a pokemon's face and in her mouth.

Keith staggered over to the bed and sat down on it heavily, panting faintly and staring at the Absol, giving a hazy sigh of contentedness.

“Absol?" Amber asked with a smirk, licking her lips and then sauntering up onto the bed with him. A low purr was resonating deep in her narrow chest, and she pushed against his chest firmly, pressing him down onto his back so she could snuggle up against him.

Keith laid an arm over the Absol, and tentatively wiggled in against her, laying against her form. “Where did you… learn all of that?"

Amber rolled her eyes slightly at his quest, and then rolled over onto her other side, pushing her back into his chest with a lazy little wiggle. “Sol," she stated.

Wiggling in against her back, Keith laid his arm back over her, gently stroking down the length of her smooth, white-furred body. “You are such a sexy pokemon…" he murmured, resting his palm on her haunch.

“Sol!" Amber smirked, wiggling her hips slightly, looking at him over her shoulder lazily.

On the screen, the trainer and the Mightyena had moved on, and were in the middle of an exciting battle. Keith watched the screen for a few moments, lightly stroking down the length of Amber's body with mechanical motions.

Amber wiggled happily against him, stretching out lazily and peering at the screen, vaguely paying attention to it.

Was this was what it was like to own a pokemon?

Keith turned his attention back to the Absol, finding her far more interesting than the movie for the moment, slipping his hands down her body until he could gently grasp her haunch. He lifted her hindleg slightly, slipping down her body and then pushing his other palm up between her hindlegs, lightly grinding his palm in against that warm blue cunny.

Amber gave the softest of hisses and curled slightly to peer at him, lifting her hindleg further and rolling slightly onto her back.

Curling further, Keith slipped his free hand in against Amber's inner thighs, lightly spreading that glistening blue Absol cunny, watching with interest as he started to sink his index finger into her.

Soft blue flesh squeezed and clenched around his fingertip as it sank inside, closing down around the invading digit and almost suckling at it slowly.

Keith swallowed thickly, and immediately added a second finger, tilting the Absol's hips slightly with his grasp on her haunch, beginning to firmly rock the twin digits in and out of the slick cunny.

Amber gave the softest of huffs, and then a faint whine, cheeks colouring and hips arching, rolling lightly back towards his motions, a faint trickle of her liquids starting to drool from around the embedded digits.

“Cum for me," Keith said with a sly little grin spreading across his muzzle, slipping his free hand down to rub fingertips firmly against her clit, rubbing at it lightly.

Amber bit her bottom lip and arched, giving a little quiver and convulsing slightly against him, her breathing starting to hitch. “S-sol!"

“Be a good pokemon… cum for me," Keith urged further, starting to drive his fingers into the clenching, squeezing cunt, gently curling his fingers to work against her inner walls.

A faint yip left the Absol, followed by a surprisingly powerful snarl as she arched against him, hips jerking and rocking and that spasming cunt squeezing down around him all the more intently, clenching and suckling at his twin digits almost urgently.

“Good girl," Keith cooed, wiggling up against her and withdrawing his fingers. A slick sheen of the Absol's moisture was visible on his fingers, but he ignored it, instead grabbing her hindleg and rolling her properly over onto her back, shifting onto his knees against her. With a slight grunt, he manage to widen the tear in his pants entirely, clumsily tossing them aside when he finally got them off entirely, revealing that he was hard again.

Amber stared at him, looking up at his face, and then down at his stiff cock, a sly little grin spreading across her muzzle. “Sol?" she asked innocently.

Keith bit his tongue, and then slipped his hands down to grasp the Absol's hips, pulling them closer to him. He throbbed as the slick blue cunt brushed against the underside of his eager cock, and his breathing intensified rapidly. He pulled her hips upwards, and the willing Absol spread her thighs a little further, smirking up at him sweetly.

With a shudder, Keith slid his hips back, slipping a thumb in to help spread that tight blue cunt for his eager tip to slide in against. The sensation of soft, supple flesh against his cock made him gasp slightly, and he felt his knees go a little weak.

Amber stared up at him coquettishly, lightly rolling her hips to grate that soft, squeezing flesh against his tip, teasing him with the light motions. “Sol?" she smirked, hooking one of her hindlegs around him and tugging lightly.

Keith sank an inch into the tight, soft Absol cunt, and with an automatic heave of his hips, he buried in her to the very hilt.

Warm, gripping wetness clenched all around him, squeezing on him with reflexive little quivers.

With a low whimper of delight, he collapsed atop Amber, panting hard against her neck. He was vaguely aware of her horn jabbing him in the temple, and he moved his head slightly to the side, panting hard into the soft fur of her neck, teeth baring as she clenched around him.

“F-fuck!" Keith snarled, gathering his knees under himself just enough to start pistoning in and out of the gripping Absol cunt.

Amber cried out in delight, her back arching further and hips lightly rocking towards him, while powerful forepaws wrapped around his middle, squeezing and holding him against her much in the same way that the supple blue flesh of her perfect pussy was squeezing around him in an infinitely more intimate fashion.

Shuddered all over, Keith adjusted his stance, and started to drive deep inside Amber over and over again, rocking her entire body back and forth, pushing her down into the bed with the weight of his hips. He buried himself in the hilt in her each time, sliding deep inside until he could feel the drooling moisture of her eagerness dribbling down the front of his balls.

“F-fuck, Amber," Keith gasped against her neck, slowing his motions slightly and rocking into her with a steady, eager motion. “I-I'm… I'm not gonna last long like this. Do you… Do you want me to… inside?" He asked, even as he continued to fuck the willing Absol.

“Sol!" Amber hissed, paws clenching at his chest, before pushing him, forcefully, off of her.

Keith stumbled backwards, falling heavily against the mini-fridge on the counter and then putting a hand on it to steady himself, blinking at the Absol. “I guess that's a 'no'," he said, pursing his lips.

Amber smirked at him, rolling over onto all fours and giving a lazy, languid stretch, a naughty smile on her muzzle the entire time. She prowled around, gracefully stepping off the bed and nudging her nose against Keith's stiff cock, wet with her liquids. Blue tongue gave a lazy swipe along him, followed by her shoulder, and then her side and haunches, teasing him with a long body-length stroke, before she turned and headed back towards the bed. Forepaws found the edge of the bed, and then she paused, arching her back and lifting her rump, laying her long tail aside and looking back over her shoulder at him with a seductive stare. “Ab… Absol."

Watching all of this, Keith narrowed his eyes at Amber, taking a step forwards, a hand lifting to lightly stroke along the length of her tail. “I am going to fuck you so hard…" he murmured, shaking his head down at her.

Amber giggled, lifting her rump a shade higher, spreading her hindlegs a fraction more.

Keith growled in the back of his throat, grasping the Absol's hips in both hands and then slamming himself inside her, grunting faintly at the heated sensation of slick Absol flesh squeezing down around him again.

Pausing there, Keith stopped for a few moments to savour the sensations, feeling Amber throbbing and clenching around his twitching cock, squeezing him and coating him with her ample liquids. “Tight…" he panted, lightly stroking a palm down her shoulders and across her side. “Such a fucking sexy pokemon."

Amber looked back over her shoulder at him, rolling her hips teasingly. With a growl, he pressed his weight down on her harder, pushing her hips against the bed and forcing her to hold still. She gave him a long stare, arching an eyebrow.

“I'm in control now," Keith murmured, wrapping his arms around her midsection and leaning over her further, kissing lightly at the side of her neck. “Mine," he growled into her fur, adding mentally: At least for now.

Amberr shivered slightly at his possessive tone, but submitted to his terms, resting her chin on crossed forepaws, keeping her rump pressed back against him attentively.

With a heated, eager groan, Keith drew back and then drove into the Absol, starting to fuck her with lustful, intent motions. There was no savouring the moment now. He was just claiming her, cramming every inch of himself deep inside her and fucking her hard and fast.

Eyes widening as Keith went to work, Amber bit down lightly on her forepaw to stifle a howl, her entire form tensing in delight and a renewed trickle of her liquids starting to drool down her inner thighs.

Keith growled lustfully, putting more power into his motions, forcing Amber's hips down against the bed as he fucked her relentlessly, his hips bumping against her own forcefully as he tried to cram just a few more millimetres of his flesh into the eagerly-accepting blue cunt.

Paws grasping at the bed and tearing holes in the sheets, Amber quivered and jerked, tongue hanging free of her muzzle and a dazed expression crossing her muzzle as a slick gush of her liquids drooled from around the human's thrusting cock, coating him in her liquids once more.

Leaning over Amber's prone form further, Keith started to fuck her urgently, fucking the Absol senseless with eager motions, hilting inside her with each firm hump, his motions starting to get jerky and erratic as he neared his finish.

Amber bit down on her tongue, and arched her rump a little higher, hindlegs tensing and that tight cunt squeezing down around him wantonly, clenching and milking around him, coaxing him amid her rolling waves of orgasmic delight.

Keith buried his face in her neck, teeth baring and eyes clenching closed as his motions drew to a close, burying himself balls-deep in the clenching blue cunt as he started to unload. Burst after burst of eager human spunk pumped deep inside Amber's clenching tunnel, splashing over her inner walls. He continued to hump jerkily as he came, grunting against her neck and gasping breathlessly. Even though her hips were tilted up, his gooey spunk started to drool immediately from Amber's spread blue cunt, gushing in fitful bursts down over her clit and spilling to the floor between her spread legs.

Groaning heavily, Keith collapsed atop Amber, too spent to even move. Too tired to even slide himself out of her, even if her slow squeezes and the coaxing clenches of that sweet cunt were torturous on his spent cock.

“Oh f-fuck…" he groaned against her neck, tilting his head to the side to take a deep, gasping breath of fresh air, panting hotly.

“S-sol…" Amber agreed, giving a wearing shudder and slowly relaxing her hindlegs, causing Keith's spent cock to slip out of her, followed by a sticky rush of their mingled cum.

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Keith closed the video, his blood pumping, beating hard in his chest and in another certain area. He didn't need to see the rest of the video. Whether or not they had recorded the next day, when he was woken up with Amber's head in his lap and his cock in her mouth; or if they'd caught the bit of him 'cleaning' her in the showers by fucking her into the shower wall, it hardly mattered.

They wanted to pay him for fucking a pokemon.

* * *

Jerome looked up as he heard the door opening, and he pressed a button his laptop, causing the window on the screen to shrink down to the task bar. He then steepled his fingers, waiting.

“Sol?" Amber asked, lazily lifting her head from her paws and working her muzzle sleepily.

Keith stalked up to the desk, and tossed his bag down in front of the desk, seating himself in the chair and glowering at Jerome. “I tossed it in the ocean."

“And yet you are here," Jerome stated.

“I… I don't know. I could maybe do this. But I can't do it while being spied on!" Keith stated flatly, slamming his fist down on the counter.

“Sol!" Amber rebuked, rising to her paws and scowling at him.

Jerome lowered his hands, giving Keith a long stare. “Your anger is justified, I suppose. We could have perhaps not recorded it… but then we would not be covered, legally or financially. It is quite an expenditure to transport people here and there, you know."

“You 'transported' me here to have a pokemon screw me so you could record it," Keith stated flatly. “You're damn right I have a right to be angry. And no heads-up, just 'hey, you know that pokemon that seduced you last night? We recorded it. We want to sell it'."

“It is unfortunately the only way to manufacture the ambience we need," Jerome responded emotionlessly. “The only other way is to offer a pokemon to someone who outright wants them, and we have found such a thing to be… distasteful in the past."

“I'm still pretty pissed off," Keith stated, crossing his arms and glowering at Jerome.

Jerome waved a hand dismissively. “Then it is over. You have destroyed the evidence of what happened, and it shall live on only in your memories, and dare I say your fantasies?"

Keith glowered.

Amber gave a smug little 'Ab. Sol.'

“...I didn't say I'm not interested in this," Keith said quietly. “I said I don't like being spied on."

“Our psychological profile is very accurate," Jerome said with a thin-lipped smile.

“Yeah, whatever. I'm a sick fuck. Whatever. You wouldn't go to all this trouble to get me in here for one…" Keith trailed off, looking for the word.

“Episode," Jerome offered with a slight nod. “Indeed, it would be a tremendous effort for very little pay-off."

“So what would have happened if I gave you the card?"

Jerome steepled his fingers again. “Hypothetically, we would have paid you all of your dues, immediately. A wire-transfer is already standing by needing only your banking information and the product. It would be edited together and released within the week. Hypothetically, you would be offered a hand in the editing, as it is your visage going out in the videos."

“And then?" Keith pressed.

“And then we would offer you a position at our company," Jerome stated simply.

Keith leaned forwards slightly. “And what would that 'position' entail?"

“Training in theatrics, travelling to remote corners of the world and engaging in sexual intercouse with a very wide range of pokemon," Jerome answered calmly.

Keith frowned deeply at that. “See… that's the thing. I don't feel like I'd have much of a… choice there. Hypothetically."

“No, you would not. You would go where we tell you, and fuck what we tell you to. There are, of course, preference sheets, which we try our very best not to stray from except in the most dire of circumstances. And anything not on your preference sheet would be met with a substantial increase in pay for that 'episode'," Jerome explained carefully.

“There is absolutely no damn way I would ever do anything with something that has a dick." Keith stated bluntly. “And if you tried to make me, I'd find you and strangle you."

“I believe you would try," Jerome said with a thoughtful nod. “All of our actors, human and pokemon alike, have a black sheet of things they will never be involved in, or considered for. You can rest assured that things on your black sheet would never happen."

“Hypothetically," Keith added.

“Hypothetically," Jerome agreed.

“And how would I even get paid? I just go there, screw the pokemon, get paid, the end? On to the next?" Keith asked, leaning back in his seat slightly, beginning to tap his foot.

“You would be paid on a weekly basis against your next contract payment," Jerome explained. “This way, you are not bereft of funds while waiting for your next 'job'. To be perfectly honest, with many of our actors, they never want for money. Your accommodation and transport will be paid for by Violet Enterprises."

Keith frowned deeply. “And all I'd have to do to get this job is… just… give you the video?"

“The video that you threw in the ocean? Yes," Jerome said with a knowing smile.

Keith squinted at the man, and then snorted once. “And if I don't… if I want to leave, I can?"

“You can cancel your contract at any time."

Keith reached into his jacket, to his breast pocket, and withdrew a square of paper, unfolding it to reveal the little SD card he had been given the previous afternoon.

“Our psychological profiles are very accurate," Jerome said with quiet satisfaction.

“Fine, take it," Keith said, holding out the card, but then pausing. “Is this even legal?"

“One could argue to a court that your actions were taken under duress and that you were not aware of the recording and therefore it would violate anti-wiretapping legislation. But considering that you were quite… 'active' in the proceedings and you are in possession of the only copy of the recording, it would be a hard case to win," Jerome said bluntly.

Keith snorted once. “I meant…" he made a motion with a hand. “With pokemon! And recording it and selling it."

Jerome arched an eyebrow. “Although it is well-known that pokemon and trainers engage in sexual relations with startling regularity, it is seen as distasteful by many. In certain regions of the world, the sale or, in the most harsh of places, the possession of this material is in questionable legal grounds. For instance, Kanto has a law that prohibits the production, sale, or purchase of so called 'pokephilia' material containing real-life pokemon or people. With the advent of the internet and digital goods, we can circumvent this legislation."

“That's a bit bloody hazy, legally," Keith said, pulling his hand back slightly.

“As you are not producing, selling in person, or purchasing pokephilia content in Kanto, no laws are being broken by you," Jerome said with a long-suffering note in his voice.

“So I'm not going to go to jail if somebody recognizes me?" Keith asked warily.

Jerome shook his head carefully. “That has never happened to any of our actors and we do not foresee it ever happening."

“Well… shit," Keith said, holding the card for a few seconds longer, before letting it drop to the counter with a certain heavy finality. “I'm in."

“Sol!" Amber said with a note of pleased smugness in her tone.

Jerome gave a thin smile.

“Welcome to Violet Enterprises, Keith."


	2. Nubile Ninetales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is introduced to his new partner, Aleda. Though Violet Enterprises policy dictates they engage in something they call a 'naughty'; considering it's a porn company, the result is predictable!

Keith gently tilted the chunky Deynatech tablet to the left in his lap, ensuring that the gentleman in a suit and bowler hat on the seat next to him couldn’t read any of the text on the screen.

Even though the cruise ship was only stopping in Coumarine for refueling, it was picking up a great deal of passengers. Due in port for roughly eight hours while they took on fuel, there was no rush to get onboard. But there was already a small crowd of travellers ready to embark.

The sleek white shape of the cruise liner was a bright wedge on the horizon, powering towards port. It was still an hour or two out, but the hotel had kicked Keith out at 10AM on the dot and he had nothing to do but wait.

The chunky tablet had been provided by Violet Enterprises and loaded with several introductory programs, as well as a satellite internet connection so he could communicate effectively with the company. Everything he needed to know about Violet Enterprises was right there on the tablet, as Jerome has said.

Everything he ‘needed to know’.

Details were few and far between. His job was outlined on the first ‘page’, with a lot of weasel words and pseudonyms that only barely hinted at screwing pokemon on film as a source of income. Once he skim-read that, he was brought to a pokedex screen with various little buttons and sliders. Each known pokemon had their own colour-coded sliders he could move back and forth. A blurb at the top of the screen denoted it as his interactive ‘preference picker’. Black was never, at the far left of the slider, the centre-left was red for ‘please don’t ever make me touch this, but I will if I have to’. Middle-right was green for perfectly okay, and far right was white: Favorite.

A small button at the top of the pokedex list changed the ‘gender’ of all the pokemon in the list. Keith took a few seconds to use the provided pen to swap the gender of all the pokemon to male, select all, and drag them into the black. He then swapped back to the female version and started to go down the list, individually choosing for each pokemon.

A helpful blurb appeared on the left of the pokemon, details of their size, temperature, and any other meaningful information, as well as displaying a simple size-comparison with the average 5’9 person.

Going down the list made Keith feel strange. Now that he was viewing the pokemon through the lens of interspecies sexuality, he saw them entirely differently.

Muk? Grimer?  _ Hell no _ . Into the black for you.

Pikachu? Maaaybe. Pichu? He’d probably kill the poor thing. Into the black.

Squirtle? Did they even… Keith could remember a squirtle. They were surrounded by a shell. Was there some kind of slit or hole in the shell? Would they take the shell  _ off _ ?!

Keith shuddered and pushed the slider into the black.

Some of the pokemon were no-brainers. Absol was a definite yes. After what Amber did to him, he even pushed Absol into the ‘favorite’ section. Ninetales, arcanine, some of the eevee line went into favorites. As did some many of the ‘human shape’ egg group.

But some of them made him pause due to the sheer impossibility of it all. Slugma? Wailord? Koffing? Munna? Mew?

Slugma was basically raw magma. Wailord was just no. How would that even be possible? Koffing? Koffing had a vagina?! Keith shuddered that idea out of his head. Munna was much the same. It was a jelly bean with smoke coming out of its head. Was he expected to fuck the smoke-hole?

And mew? Mew was a legend. An impossibility. How far were Violet Enterprises reaching to think they could capture mew and put the gender-indeterminate legendary pokemon to work in  _ porn _ ?

Just for giggles, Keith put the slider for all the non-crazy legendary pokemon into ‘favorite’: Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Suicune, Ho-oh, Latias, and Rayquaza.

By the time Keith had gone through the list of pokemon, the cruise ship was looming large. It was slightly eerie. The cruise ship was ultramodern, and  _ very _ quiet. The sound of water slapping against it was already carrying across the water; the roar of liquid being parted by the bow. But there was no sound of engines.

The ship had already started to turn, and Keith considered powering down the tablet to board, but there was some time yet. The bow was stencilled with the words ‘S.S Siren’s Call’, but the travel brochure Keith had read about the ship in the pokecentre merely referred to it as the ‘Siren’.

An auspicious name for a cruise liner, at least.

Keith spared the ship a glance, before returning to the tablet, and the next set of forms he was to fill out. Travel accommodation bookings, drama lessons, ‘pokemon familiarisation’, and an official induction at ‘Ascorbia Island’ in the Orange Archipelago. That was where the Siren was heading.

There was also a giant block of time dedicated to a ‘Mystery shoot’ aboard the cruise liner. Keith had no idea what that was nor could he find any information about it in the documentation.

Keith eventually powered off the tablet as the Siren came into port. A louder set of engines had started running, and powerful sprays of water were causing lateral movement to the big ship, bringing it to a graceful dock while a set of folding stairs tentatively touched down on the pier.

* * *

“You must be Keith!” a voice said.

Keith turned uncertainly, adjusting the sports bag on his shoulder, looking back at where the voice had come from.

A young-ish girl with wearing bike shorts, a blouse two sizes too small for her, and with bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail was watching him intently.

“Uh… yeah, that’s me,” Keithy said lamely.

“Good, come with me!” the girl said, closing her phone and slipping it into her pocket. Keith caught a glimpse of the screen before it was closed, and was sure it showed a picture of his face.

“Am I… in trouble?” Keith asked uncertainly.

“You are in  _ so _ much trouble. Not legal, though!” the girl said with a happy little bounce, jerking her head towards the back of the boat. “C’mon!”

Keith had no choice but to follow along, uncertainly traipsing after the bouncy girl.

She led him down a long hallway with rooms on either side, stopping by door 104.

“This is your room!” she said happily, producing a card and swiping it over the reader. The door clicked and opened, revealing a modest room that was slightly smaller than a regular hotel-room, but with all of the same necessities. Bed, television, card-reader, bath, toilet She held out the card for him.

Keith took the card and slid it into his pocket, staring at her. “Are you… are you with the company?”

The girl nodded, giving him a sketchy half-salute. “Fiona Mathers at your service!”

Keith gave her a lame half-salute in response. “Uh.. well hi, Fiona. I’m Keith. But you already knew that.”

“I really enjoyed your work with Amber,” Fiona said with a sly wink. “Very good for your first time.”

Keith felt his cheeks warming. “I kinda... “

“Didn’t know you were being recorded?” Fiona cut across him with a grin.

Keith nodded.

“It was the same with me. Got me with Pyre. I couldn’t help myself! The film sold really well though!” Fiona said cheerfully, before forcefully pushing him into the room. “Now come, we have business to discuss!”

Keith stared blankly at Fiona, blinking once. “What?”

“Have you been paying attention to  _ anything _ I’ve been saying?” Fiona asked crossly, tapping her foot against the floor in annoyance.

“I’ve been  _ trying _ to,” Keith answered placatingly. “You’re just throwing all this at me so fast. I’m supposed to be a trainer? I don’t have any pokemon, for a start. I don’t know how to battle. I don’t  _ want _ to battle! A trainer card? A V.E. Spender’s card? A luxuries account?”

Fiona sighed, holding her face in her hands. “Well, first thing is first, I guess. You have to choose a pokemon!”

“Mew,” Keith said immediately.

Fiona glowered at him.

“What? I chose,” Keith added defensively.

“Didn’t you see the list?” Fiona asked, making a motion with her chin towards his bag, “On the tablet.”

Keith reached over and unzipped his bag, pulling out the tablet and holding it up. “Where?”

Fiona snatched it from him, powering it on and then swiping left from the far right of the screen, causing a screen to slide in from the side. It was blank for a few seconds, but quickly populated, the various bios and portraits of pokemon appearing.

“This!” Fiona said, swiping down another menu and hitting a checkbox somewhere. The screen was suddenly filled with pink portraits of various pokemon.

Raichu. Dragonair. Skitty. Liepard. Arcanine. Tentacruel.

Portraits jumped out at him, along with various names.

Keith took the offered tablet, and stared at the list in confusion. “I just… I pick one?”

“Yep!” Fiona said brightly. “That’ll be your pokemon! It’s really a list of our actors, but I took the liberty to sort them by ‘unmatched and seeking’ and then only females.”

“I just… pick one?” Keith repeated dubiously, staring at the screen and then back up at Fiona. “They don’t get a say in this?”

“It’s part of their job as pokemon employees with the company. We have various ‘free agents’ as it were. Zaria for a start! You’ll meet her later on, at the resort. She’s one of our specialists. But if they’re on this list, they’ve put themselves up as available for a trainer cover! Just pick one and away you go!”

Keith stared at Fiona, and then back at the screen. “Does it matter which one I pick?”

“Totally,” Fiona stated simply. “Because they’re going to be your  _ partner _ for your time at Violet Enterprises or until you decide you never want to see each other ever again.”

Keith tapped the screen, enlarging the bio of the arcanine, a female named ‘Zen’. Her history was detailed, with links to three of her ‘on screen appearances’ that Keith was  _ definitely _ not going to open in company. One of them was a ‘feature film’, while the other two were put into the category of a ‘naughty’, whatever that was.

“Our ‘naughties’ are plot-less fucking-on-film, basically,” Fiona explained, following his gaze. “Feature films have plot and acting. You won’t be in a feature film for a long while yet. Not until they know you’re decent at it.”

Keith nodded automatically.

A flashing red icon at the bottom of the screen caught his attention, and he tapped it, bringing up a ‘Risk assessment - History’ tab.

Keith glanced up at Fiona. “It says here she put her last ‘trainer’ in hospital.”

Fiona sucked in a breath and gave a helpless motion of her hands. “Yeah, Zen did. She and her partner were ‘practising’ for their next feature film. He had gotten  _ really  _ good at working her up. Anyway, she came, breathed fire on reflex, and he got second degree burns to ten percent of his body.”

Keith stared.

“What? Did you think making a flaming canine the size of a rapidash have multiple orgasms was in any way  _ safe _ ?” Fiona asked simply.

Keith shook his head. “I uh… just wasn’t expecting that is all.”

“There are dangers to our line of work,” Fiona said helplessly. “Just last week one of our actors was poisoned by a leafeon he was shooting with. Another of our girls passed out in a tangela scene due to asphyxiation.”

Keith paled slightly.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll be fine!” Fiona said brightly. “Have you made your pick?”

“I’m trying to find something that won’t kill me and is mildly attractive,” Keith managed to squeak out.

Fiona rolled her eyes, and then paused. “I don’t know what you’ve been told, but your partner is not a ‘free fuck’. As it were. You’re free to fornicate with them as much as you like, but it’s entirely consensual. We don’t tolerate force in Violet Enterprises except for artistic purposes. If we find out you’re forcing yourself on your pokemon, you’ll be fired. And probably chased out of several countries.”

Keith waved a hand. “Yeah, I wasn’t expecting a free fuck.”

“You can always change your mind if you’re not sure on your partner,” Fiona explained. “Though there is a limit on that, to stop people from just being super picky and getting a new pokemon every other day.”

Keith frowned slightly, tapping a new portrait. A ninetales named ‘Aleda’.

She had been in  _ seven _ ‘naughty’s and one feature film with a minor role in a threesome, according to the blurb. She was originally from Kanto, but had been shuttled around a lot with her previous trainer. Upon being released she had ‘fallen’ into working at Violet Enterprises. Her Risk Assessment noted some minor burns on trainers who had tried to seduce her or touched her without asking, as well as a ‘forceful breach of contract’ from her previous ‘trainer’ who had seemingly not taken her out of her pokeball enough.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Keith stared down at the portrait of the ninetales. She looked incredibly alluring in the shot; sitting on a seat in a sauna, looking back over her shoulder with a sultry stare. He reminded himself that sexuality wasn’t the only reason to pick a potential partner, but that stare was just getting to him.

“Aleda. Yeah, I’m gonna go with her,” Keith said with an earnest nod.

“You won’t be the first. Nor the last, probably,” Fiona said with a knowing laugh.

“What? Why?” Keith asked uncertainly.

“I have it on good authority that she’s looking to cash out of Violet Enterprises. She’s one of our very best on-camera pokemon, but she doesn’t really enjoy the work,” Fiona explained with a chagrined smile.

Keith stared back down at the portrait, and then up at Fiona again. “Pokemon aren’t allowed to leave?”

“Well, they can leave whenever they want,” Fiona explained carefully. “But that involves releasing them into the wild. We can also leave them with a pokemon shelter of their choice. But Aleda doesn’t want that. She wants a partner or a master. And she wants to be able to choose who it is. She can only do that while working for us, really. If we release her, she’d have to take her chances on the next master she has being a good one for her. That’s not a chance she wants to take.”

Keith nodded in understanding. “I guess that kinda makes sense. How do you even ‘pay’ pokemon to do this?”

“Pokemon’s needs are much simpler than our own, but just as varied. Some of our pokemon do it because they enjoy it. Others have ulterior motives. They want fame or fortune, or they want to be constantly pampered, adored… Some pokemon like sylveon just really, really enjoy showing off for the camera! Others, like Aleda, are just looking for a better life than a random master of unknown quality taking them in. Some pokemon even accept cold, hard cash. Or exotic foods only found in certain regions of the world. Some of them even use Violet Enterprises as a safe harbour so they don’t have to live in the wild, and treat the movies as merely a job. They’re not as uppity about sex as humans.”

“I’ll say,” Keith muttered, the image of Amber opening up her muzzle eagerly for him flashing through his mind.

“So, you’re sure about Aleda?” Fiona asked.

Keith nodded. “Quite sure. Ninetales has always been a favorite of mine.”

“You understand you’ll have to star in a ‘naughty’ with her, yes?” Fiona added.

“I what?” Keith asked blankly.

“A naughty. With Aleda. You’ll have to fuck her. On film,” Fiona stated with the air of someone explaining why they didn’t serve a certain item.

“Oh… uh… well, definitely Aleda then, yes,” Keith admitted, clearing his throat nervously.

Fiona gave him a knowing smile. “Very well, I’ll arrange to have her beamed aboard!”

“Beamed?” Keith asked dubiously.

“Beamed,” Fiona repeated with a short nod. “Through the PC system.”

“Oh, right,” Keith said lamely. “I forgot all about that. I’ve never really… Well, you know. I wasn’t a trainer.”

Fiona had already pulled out her phone and was tapping away on the screen, swiping through screens and doing something or other. She glanced at him over the top of it, “Our actors are from pretty diverse backgrounds.”

“How do you know so much about the company?” Keith asked suddenly. “I mean, is there a codex somewhere with all this written down?”

Fiona giggled. “Nothing of the sort. I’ve just been with the company for… a year and a half now, I think?”

“And how many… uh…” Keith made a motion with his hands.

“Pokemon have I fucked? Or how many have I fucked on film?” Fiona offered shamelessly.

“Films,” Keith said, his tone slightly strangled, feeling warmth rising in his cheeks.

“You’ll get over the embarrassment after a while,” Fiona said with a knowing smile. She lowered her phone, and then slipped it back into her pocket. “Well, I’ve been in seven naughties and five feature films.”

“Only one a month?” Keith asked uncertainly.

Fiona shook her head. “Nine of those were in my first three months. I swapped out after a while because a position became vacant. A lot of our workers fall in love with their pokemon and just wander off to live in an apple grove or whatever they do.”

“Really?” Keith asked blankly.

Fiona shrugged. “Sure. A lot of our films are very intimate. It’s no real surprise that people and pokemon develop bonds. Guy fell in love with a  _ dewgong _ though. How are you supposed to have a relationship with something that lives in the ocean?”

“Get a good pair of flippers?” Keith offered.

Fiona giggled slightly and then shrugged again. “Well, I took his position as an interim executive director. I took the position permanently when nobody else wanted the job.”

Keith stared. “But you’re like eighteen.”

“Twenty, actually, but thanks for the compliment.” Fiona winked. “Otherwise my first videos would be child porn and that would be bad on a lot of levels.”

Keith paused at that, and then nodded once. “Yeah, that makes sense. So… who started this whole… thing? How do you start a company based on… uh…”

“Fucking pokemon?” Fiona offered with another giggle. “Nobody knows. Jerome is our ‘leader’. But he’s not the true C.E.O of the company. That position is taken by someone known only as ‘Silhouette’. Sometimes, very rarely, you might get a letter with some kind of black pokemon footprint on the front. Those are important. Those are from Silhouette himself. I’ve heard rumours that Jerome has spoken to Silhouette face-to-face, but he won’t ever tell anyone who he is or anything.”

“That’s creepy and weird,” Keith said with a shake of his head. “Getting paid to fuck pokemon by someone who is only known by a special codename.”

“But you’re still getting paid to fuck pokemon!” Fiona said with a happy bounce. “You’ll learn a  _ lot _ more about the company at Ascorbia. And meet more of the faces. Probably fuck a few of them too,” she added with a giggle. “Is there anything else you wanted to know about the company? Me? The ship?”

“This… ‘naughty’. What am I supposed to do with the Ninetales?” Keith asked uncertainly.

“Fuck her, mainly,” Fiona said, making a rolling motion with her fingers. “Back when I first joined, a lot of our shoots were very… porny. I convinced Jerome to try a more organic route. Let pokemon and human explore each other and just film it, rather than say ‘fuck her for x seconds and then fuck her mouth for y, pull out and cum on her head for the obligatory end’.”

Keith gave a nod at that. “Yeah, porn does seem kinda stilted.”

“Some of our very best scenes have been entirely organic. I know one time, Blaze, one of our arcanine workers, was a bit too enthusiastic with me, and buried to his knot in me on like the third thrust.”

Keith stared at her, feeling his cheeks burning. But she was completely engrossed in telling her story.

“So he just kept fucking me! Knot and all! God, it  _ hurt _ . I walked funny for like two days. But the camera caught so much awesome action! Especially when he came. Most of the time, it just leaks out a little bit. But because he’d been fucking me with his knot, he sort of pulled it out, and then came a bit, and then crammed it all back inside, and it all splurted out all over the camera and made an absolute mess. But that freeze-frame…” Fiona trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes. “That fat pink knot sinking inside, and all that jizz being forced out around it… I’ll be honest, I’ve rubbed one out to that freeze-frame many a time.”

Keith just continued to stare at her.

“What?” Fiona asked, thumping his shoulder. “I’ve watched you fuck an absol absolutely senseless. There really can’t be any kind of shyness between us!”

Keith swallowed thickly and nodded. “I… I guess.”

Fiona whipped out her phone. “So, what are your fetishes?” she asked, fingers poised on the screen.

Keith felt rather like a buneary caught in a spotlight. “M-my… my what?”

“Fetishes,” Fiona repeated, arching an eyebrow at him dubiously. “You know! What turns you on? Whips? Chains? Sex in the missionary position with the lights off for the purpose of procreation?”

“I… I don’t have any,” Keith mumbled, looking away.

Fiona gave him a long stare, before tapping at her phone. “Open mouths. Oral. Creampies. Fingering.”

“W-what?” Keith spluttered.

“These are all things you did with Amber and you seemed to enjoy them. A  _ lot _ ,” Fiona said airly.

Keith protested weakly, face burning.

“Will you go down on a pokemon?” Fiona asked matter-of-factly.

Keith spluttered incoherently. “W-what?!”

“Will. You.” Fiona reiterated, making a motion with the hand not holding her phone. “Bury your lips and tongue in a pokemon’s cunt and eat her out? Will you turn Aleda into a plate of hot-n-spicy foxtreats? Would you push your tongue against Amber and make her a Unovan flag?”

Keith was so taken aback by the second example that he stopped in the middle of his response.

Fiona rolled her eyes. “The Unova flag is white, blue, and red. She’s got the white and blue, you got the red. Well, pink,” she explained, waving her hand. “Would you do it?”

“I… I g-guess?” Keith answered, burying his face in his hands.

“Good, good,” Fiona said, tapping away at her phone. “Are you dominant? Submissive? A bit of both?”

“A… both?” Keith said helplessly.

“So both, mostly submissive,” Fiona added with a knowing grin.

“H-hey wait a secon-” Fiona placed a finger over his lips, and he quietened immediately.

“See, this is why I put ‘mostly submissive’’,” she said with a smug giggle.

Keith glowered.

“Anal?”

“Hell no!” Keith said, making a disgusted face.

“Giving or receiving?” Fiona pressed.

“Either!” Keith said, giving a shudder. “That… That’s  _ disgusting _ .”

“Maybe you’ll change your mind,” Fiona said, appraising him. “Given time. Anyway, that’s enough for your profile. Anything you want to add?”

“Do we have a duress code?” Keith asked, mortified.

Fiona giggled. “You’ve got this clueless newcomer vibe to you. Like you walked into the wrong movie shoot and were too shy to say anything and just went along with it. It’s appealing.”

“If you say so,” Keith said, running his hands through his hair helplessly.

“So, we’re doing your Naughty shoot down in the lower decks. We’ve got a potential room set aside for it. One of the first-class suites, even! You  _ will _ have to set up some kind of storyline before you fuck her. Just a little something to spice it up before you get to the spice,” Fiona explained. “Mainly because just straight-up fucking doesn’t appeal to absolutely everyone. Most people skip those first few minutes. But the people who don’t absolutely adore it.”

“And I’ve just gotta… screw her?” Keith asked blankly. “There’s no… rules?”

“Well, there are things she won’t do. And if it breaks the context of the scene, it’s a no-go. For instance, you can’t have two lovers making passionate love and then cram it all up her ass,” Fiona said, making some motions with her hands for punctuation that were  _ entirely _ unnecessary.

“What… what should I be expecting?” Keith asked helplessly. “This is going really, really fast.”

“Expect to fuck a ninetales. If it’s anything like an arcanine, I’d say very, very hot, a slight chance of a first degree burn. Oh, and finish her off doggy-style. Fire-types are very heated when they fuck, in more ways than one. She might bite you, burn you, or scratch you. Or you could just power through it and fuck her sideways ignoring all of those things. It’d make some great film.”

Keith held his face in his hands for a moment. “And when am I supposed to do this?”

“Tomorrow. You’ll have a period of time to meet Aleda, and your fluffer,” Fiona explained calmly. “Get accustomed to them, and then get fucking.”

“Fluffer?” Keith asked blankly. “What?”

“Oh, that’s the person in porn who keeps you hard between scenes,” Fiona said with a slight grin. “I think you’ll love her.”

“That’s fucking weird,” Keith stated flatly.

Fiona shook her head. “No, really, it’s not. Some of the more complicated scenes in story-based porn can take hours to get right. Have you ever been hard for hours?”

Keith pursed his lips. “No.”

“It’s really not natural. And it’s difficult. Just wait until you get ‘jelly legs’!”

Keith gave her a look of complete confusion.

“The muscles you use when you’re fucking someone, or a pokemon? They’re not strong enough, I guarantee it. You can always tell a new actor in Violet Enterprises after a shoot because they’re walking like they just got out of a saddle,” Fiona explained with a grin.

Keith stared at her, and then shook his head. “I… I really had no idea what porn was like.”

“The proper productions are like that,” Fiona reassured. “The Naughties are a lot less intense… or more intense in some ways. Less stressful though.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Keith said, reaching for his bag to find the power cord for the tablet. “How long will it take for the ninetales to get here?”

“Aleda,” Fiona corrected firmly. “Aleda will be onboard within the hour. I don’t have much personal experience with her, but I know she doesn’t like being kept in a pokeball. Try let her out immediately.”

Keith nodded once. “I’ll try keep that in mind.”

“You have a running tab at the bar, it’ll be taken out of your contract. Food and drinks and whatnot, and three meals a day. Try not to go overboard!”

And with that, Fiona was gone with a swish of a red ponytail.

And Keith was left wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Keith’s pokedex buzzed at him, vibrating slightly. He put the chip he was about to eat back into the little basket it had been served in, and pulled the device out of his pocket.

Flipping it open, a little mail icon on the screen notified that he had a message. He tapped the button, and an image of a pokeball filled the screen, with the tagline ‘Pick up your pokemon at the nearest pokecentre!’

Keith picked up his basket of chips, and then rose to his feet, heading for the pokecentre at the rear of the ship.

* * *

The rear deck of the ship was largely flat, with high rails all around, a lowered deck leading down to the water for launching leisure craft, and several life-boats suspended along the sides, ready to be used should evacuation be necessary. The first-class cabins rose from the deck, with shiny mirrored windows to keep the occupant’s privacy, with balconies set up with tables and chairs for pleasant eating in the sea breeze.

The lowest level of the cabins, however, was a large shopping mall. There were all kinds of giftshops, restaurants, casinos, and arcades within. The soft hum of constant conversation filled the air, and the gentle smell of food was tempting. A large pool sat at the rear of the deck, with water pokemon and various swimming trainers milling about.

Keith was more interested in the large pokecentre that took up a large amount of space on the left of the plaza. Unlike most pokecentres, it wasn’t contained within its own building, but rather, the main counter was out front. There was a doorway on the right leading to hospital rooms and accommodation for people who had no choice but to stay at the pokecentre for whatever reason. A large amount of seats and tables stood in front of the counters, with a few people sitting down eating, or busy with their pokedexes or phones.

Weaving his way through the tables, Keith headed for the PC to the side of the desk. After waiting a few moments for the trainer already there to finish his business, Keith stepped up and hesitantly placed his pokedex against the data reader.

The PC chimed on, and then some controls appeared on it. It was a simple process to hit some keys and accept the new pokeball. Almost ominously, the little red-and-white ball slid out of the tube next to the pc, coming to rest very neatly in the little catcher. Keith took the ball, and considered slipping it into his pocket, but then his conversation with Fiona played back in his mind.

Instead, Keith headed for a table in one of the corners, hesitantly producing the pokeball and fumbling the tiny thing. It was so small, but felt surprisingly heavy. A push of the centre button made the pokeball expand to its full size, and Keith almost dropped it, not quite comfortable with the strange sensation. He pressed the centre button again, and then threw the ball in the air.

The ball clicked and flashed open, and a beam of red light shot out, resolving into the form of a ninetales.

Keith made to catch the ball as it snapped shut, and almost dropped it again, before managing to get a secure hold on the orb and stuff it in his pocket.

The ninetales, Aleda, was blinking once or twice as she looked around, taking in the sights and sounds of the cruise ship, and then turning her red-eyed stare on Keith himself, looking him up and down, appraising him.

Keith found himself doing the same for the ninetales. She was  _ big _ . Nothing in photos or videos really gave the sense of how large the fox really was. Her head was at his belly, almost at his chest, and in weight, she’d be at least the same as he was.

Keith was almost overcome with the urge to reach out and touch her. She was covered, from nose to tailtip in the most  _ luxurious _ -looking fur. It was a creamy white and golden, with vibrant highlights wherever the light shone through that made her appear to almost glow. Her tails were tipped with the standard orange of her kind, and her ‘crest’ of fur was slightly more slicked back and feminine than the ninetales in the pictures Keith had seen.

“Uh… hi,” Keith said awkwardly, pulling out a chair and sitting down, staring at the ninetales. “I’m… I’m Keith. It’s nice to meet you?”

“Nine,” Aleda responded simply, reaching her paws forwards and stretching slowly, all of her tails arching up and then straightening out in a long stretch, giving him a true glimpse of how long the ninetales was, until she sat back down.

“Uh, I’m your new... well… I’m not actually… I’m not sure  _ what _ I am. I’m not really your trainer, am I?” Keith asked uncertainly.

“Nine,” Aleda responded with a slow shake of her head.

“And you’ve been through this so many more times than I have been,” Keith said with a rueful smile.

“Nine.” This time, Aleda glowered at him, red eyes narrowing almost angrily.

Keith swallowed thickly. “Oh… I said something wrong, didn’t I?” he asked, scratching the side of his head uncertainly. “Uh… shit. Sorry. I’m an idiot, honestly. I’m sorry if I offended you.” 

Aleda continued to stare at him, before her gaze softened and she nodded once, holding out her paw.

Keith uncertainly slipped his hand forwards, laying it on her paw before pausing, not sure where to go from there.

The ninetales almost seemed to smile, bowing her head at him.

Keith immediately yelped and snatched his hand back as Aleda licked the back of it. With a tongue roughly the temperature of  _ lava _ .

Aleda gave him the most sweet of smiles, licking her lips lazily while Keith nursed his reddened hand.

“Fine, fine, bloody hell,” Keith hissed between clenched teeth. “If you do that again, you’re going back in the ball.”

Aleda glowered at him so powerfully Keith wondered if she was using a battle move on him. With an offended snort, she turned away from him, nose lifted haughtily.

“And I’m expected to  _ screw _ this,” Keith muttered under his breath.

The ninetales’ ears perked up at that, and she turned towards him curiously, smirking slightly. She dragged that soft pink tongue over her lips again, giving him a long, alluring stare.

Keith turned to give her a slightly derisive stare.

Aleda smirked a little more, and then leaned down, giving a slow draw of that silky-smooth tongue over the edge of the table.

The sheer heat from her tongue stripped the paint off it.

Keith paled slightly at that, swallowing thickly. “That’s nice,” he said, his voice slightly strangled. He was supposed to have  _ sex _ with this thing? Was it even physically possible without third-degree burns?

“I see you’ve got your pokemon,” Fiona said from somewhere behind him.

Swallowing his heart back down out of his throat, Keith turned towards her and nodded stiffly.

Fiona was wearing a loose-fitting shirt and a pair of incredibly skin-tight black bike pants that left nothing to the imagination. Keith couldn’t help but look her up and down once, before determinedly holding her gaze.

“So, ready to fuck her?” Fiona asked cheerfully, far too loudly for how many people were nearby.

Keith felt his cheeks flare with warmth, and Aleda gave a reproachful ‘Nine!’

“She kinda, well, I get the feeling she doesn’t like me,” Keith stated simply, giving the ninetales a sideways glance.

“Oh, that hardly matters, she knew it was part of her contract, she’ll comply,” Fiona remarked. “If she hated you entirely, she’d let you know.”

“Nine,” Aleda added in affirmation, licking her lips again innocently.

“How does this… like, where? You said you had a room set aside?” Keith asked uncertainly, seating himself back down at the table and scratching distractedly at a mark on its surface. “Do I just get a camera or something?”

“That’s what I’m here for!” Fiona said brightly. “I’ll set up the time and place, s’long as you give me enough notice. Twenty-four hours is generally enough, depending on where you want to do it. Of course, asking to do it in a first-class room is a lot easier than say, the public pool out the back.”

“Could we even  _ do _ the pool out the back?” Keith asked incredulously.

Fiona pondered, and then nodded. “Definitely. With the right preparation.”

“Wow,” Keith said. “What… uh… options are there for location, anyway?”

“I’d heavily suggest night time, one of the water-side rooms. There’s special rooms near the back on either side with special reinforced plexiglass. They offer  _ awesome _ views of the ocean at night. But they look awful during the day with the glare of the sun and the glinting off the water constantly. They have definite pros and cons. But since they’re so awful for sunlight hours, there are a few free we could easily take advantage of,” Fiona explained, taking a seat and leaning back in it, kicking one leg lazily. “There’s also a sauna, which would also be better for use at night time. A first-class room, which always look really very nice. Lots of furniture and interesting room geography for some  _ very _ nice positions, and because the rooms are so, well,  _ roomy _ , the cameras can get to some really good angles.”

“Sauna? With a ninetales? That’s basically suicide,” Keith said with a firm shake of his head. “I’d die of dehydration before the first minute was up.”

“Nine!” Aleda agreed smugly.

“But the uh… the water room? That sounds nice,” Keith added with a little nod. “When can we use one?”

“I’ll have to ask around,” Fiona said, scratching her chin with a finger thoughtfully. “Not tonight, seeing as our cameraman needs time to set up his tools. But tomorrow sound fine?”

“What time tomorrow?” Keith queried.

Fiona shrugged her shoulders. “After dark. If you wanna try get a good evening shot, it could work. But… I’m not sure it’d work so well for your first time.”

“I can handle it,” Keith said, frowning slightly.

Fiona shook her head. “You don’t understand. We can’t edit together takes if they don’t take place in the same lighting. It’s extremely tacky if your scene switches from cloudy to sunny or from evening to sunset to twilight every few changes of camera. You’d have to do the  _ entire _ thing in one take. No mistakes.”

“Nine!” Aleda said with a vigorous nod.

Keith frowned slightly at that, and then shrugged his shoulders. “I’m cool with doing it in one take. And Aleda obviously wants to make this thing as short as possible.”

Fiona gave him a long stare, shifting her glance back and forth between the two of them. “Fine. But if either of you screw this up, you’re going to learn the hard way about what happens if you screw up a time-dependant take. I’ve seen these things go on for five nights in a row. And the longer it takes, the less both of you get in your contract.”

Frowning slightly, Keith bit the inside of his lip thoughtfully, and then nodded once more. “Very well. I’ll do my best not to mess it up. Is there anything else I need to know?”

“This is a naughty. They’re unscripted for the most part. But you’re both expected to express at least mild attraction to one another and come up with a story. Something romantic, probably. I suggest you practise a little. Also, no hard kinks. Vanilla  _ only _ . And since we’re shooting for one take only, there will only be one cumshot. Inside her, over her face, decide for yourself.”

“ _ NINE _ !” Aleda almost snarled.

Keith shifted slightly away from the ninetales.

Fiona giggled, smirking slightly. “Aleda really doesn’t like getting messy,” she explained with a teasing grin at the fox.

Aleda gave her a glower that seemed capable of causing physical harm.

“So… inside?” Keith offered, a small part of his mind wondering if he was really pondering so casually about blowing his load in a ninetales?

“Tales!” Aleda stated with a firm nod and a stamp of her forepaw. “Nine,” she added, her tone threatening.

“Aye,” Fiona affirmed. “And since it’s one take, I suggest you pace yourself. And don’t masturbate before the shoot. If you go soft halfway through, you’re going to be doing it all over again.”

Keith wrinkled his nose, but nodded in acquiescence.

“Nine,” Aleda agreed with a careless wave of her paw.

“Cool, well, I’ll have the details sent to your tablet by this afternoon. Tomorrow night we’ll start shooting. Sunset is about… Six thirty-ish. So expect to be in the room and ready to set up by five,” Fiona said.

Keith nodded, going over it in his head again. “Be there by five. Roger that.”

“You’re free until then, so you two kids have fun,” Fiona said brightly, rising to her feet and then heading towards one of the restaurants nearby with a wave at them over her shoulder.

“Uh… bye!” Keith called lamely, waving as well.

* * *

“Well, this is our room, I guess,” Keith said, opening the door for Aleda.

The ninetales paused in the doorway, looking around the cramped quarters. She sniffed once, and then strode through the doorway, carefully inspecting the room, peeking in under the bed even, before crawling up onto it and stretching out happily across the covers.

Keith stepped inside, closing the door and then pulling out his tablet, slotting it into the receptacle on the desk. It automatically hooked into the network aboard the cruise liner, and a menu appeared showing dinner options, room service, requests, feedback, the works.

Frowning slightly, Keith swiped it all off the screen, and then tried to find where his mail was. After some fumbling with the alien interface, he found a message from Fiona. It simply reminded him of his ‘meeting’ tomorrow at room 13E, at 5:15PM. It also said, in bold, large, underlined letters, ‘ PRACTISE!!! ’.

After trying to click the word once or twice and realising he was an idiot, Keith closed the message, turning to stare at Aleda.

The ninetales was curled up in the very middle of the bed, and sensing his gaze, she uncurled slightly and lifted her head, staring at him in return, head tilting slightly to the left. “Nine?”

“You’ve…  _ done _ these things before, haven’t you?” Keith asked uncertainly.

Aleda nodded.

“Well… I… I’ve never done this before,” Keith admitted, shoulders slumping a little. “Fiona says we should ‘practise’. I… I’m not really sure what she means by that. But I kinda agree. I’m not sure if I’m going to be any good at this.”

“Nine?” Aleda questioned.

Keith made an uncertain motion with his hands, “The first time I… uh… with an absol. I didn’t know I was being recorded. I might be an awful actor!”

Aleda rolled her eyes at that, shaking her head once. She made a motion with her forepaw, patting the bed. “Tales.”

Keith got her meaning. Cautiously, he slipped off the seat, and then sat down on the bed next to Aleda, wiggling a little to get comfortable.

Aleda rolled over onto her paws, stretching lazily, all nine of her luxurious tails arching slowly and then extending in a pretty fan of creamy-golden fur tipped with orange.

And then, she was  _ all _ over him.

Keith had a ninetales in his lap, straddling his chest and pushing her lips against his all at once. Her pointed, furry muzzle pressed against his lips, and her surprisingly powerful tongue, which was  _ just _ as surprisingly hot, was pushing into his mouth. His hands automatically found the back of her neck and shoulders, falling back against the pillows as Aleda kissed him heatedly in every sense of the word.

Fluffy tails coiled lazily around his ankles, and her hindlegs spread so that she could straddle his hips properly. With a low hum against his mouth, she rolled her hips downwards in a long, lazy undulation, deliberately rubbing an  _ incredibly _ hot part of her anatomy against the bulge in his pants.

Keith was starting to pant softly, both from the heat, and from the fact that a ninetales was grinding in his lap. His hands rested on her sides lightly, just resting there, not encouraging or discouraging.

Aleda growled softly, a pair of tails lifting to each wrap around his wrists, leading them down to her rump. “Nine!” she growled into the kiss.

Hesitantly, Keith grasped Aleda’s rump, squeezing lightly at the slim hips of the undulating vulpine in his lap.

“Nine!” Aleda encouraged, an edge in her tone.

“Arceus, calm down!” Keith muttered, pursing his lips slightly and then throwing caution to the winds. He grasped Aleda’s rump firmly and then rolled them both over, pushing her into the bed with his weight. He gathered his knees underneath himself, shifting to give a grind of that firming bulge right up between her hindlegs. He stroked his paws down the length of her body, letting fingers gently run through the impossibly-soft fur of her belly, towards the junction of her hindlegs.

“Nine!” Aleda snapped, wrapping paws around his neck, tugging him down against her again and pulling him back into the heated kiss, grinding her hips up against him slowly.

Keith pressed down a little more firmly against the ninetales, returning her kiss with an eager hum, panting shallow breaths through his nose. The raw heat felt like he was breathing through the end of a hair-dryer, but there was no doubt the sleek fox was working him up.

Aleda curled slightly to peer between their bodies, a paw pushing down innocently to rest on the bulge in his pants. “Niiiine~” she teased, licking her lips eagerly as she stared down at him.

Frowning slightly, Keith followed her gaze, unable to resist grinding against that incredible heat that was pushed against his pants. Was he supposed to take his pants off for her?  _ Dare _ he? Sucking in a breath, Keith took a chance, and with one hand pushed his pants down far enough to free the stiff length of his cock.

Aleda watched this with narrowed eyes, staring up at him for a moment, giving a curious little ‘Niiine?’

Keith suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious, like he’d royally screwed up.

The sleek ninetales smirked up at him, and then curled and twisted. Her tails tugged up and brushed over his face, and he was momentarily blinded, unable to see what was happening. But he could certainly  _ feel _ .

There was a hot exhalation against his cock, and he stiffened up slightly, before the velvety-soft lash of a vulpine tongue drew against the underside of the tip of his cock. It was like molten wetness against him, and made him want to both draw away and bury himself right in her mouth at the same time.

“F-fuck…” Keith hissed, regaining his balance, and then staring downwards. Aleda’s tails had finally moved to a resting position again, and revealed that she was laying on her side, with her head pushed up between his thighs, tongue lazily lapping at his tip.

Biting his bottom lip, Keith reached down and gently lifted Aleda’s hindleg, spreading the vixen for his viewing pleasure. The soft golden fur of her belly was just as incredibly luxurious all over her haunches, but one particular part of her anatomy wasn’t as furred. That soft ninetales’ cunny was almost hidden amongst the creamy fur, but the black outer lips of it gave away its location.

Keith reached down to spread her, and then snatched his fingers away at the  _ intense _ heat radiating from that tight little cunny. “R-really?” he asked out loud.

“Nine?” Aleda asked, a smirk in her voice as she closed hot lips over his tip and suckled lightly at him.

Keith grunted, almost falling atop her, before hesitantly beginning to inch his thumb backwards to that tight little slit. The heat radiating from her was powerful, and humid, like a freshly-ironed piece of cloth. He could even  _ smell _ her spicy scent. He found himself imagining that she tasted like jalapenos.

Carefully, he placed his thumb against her soft outer lips, and then spread her a little bit, using a digit of his other hand to start sinking into that impossibly tight heat.

Aleda quivered slightly, panting through her nose as she pushed her muzzle up against him more firmly, consuming another inch of his cock into her heated mouth. The velveteen texture of her sweltering tongue lapped and curled against his underside, cradling him and helping guide him into that lovely soft muzzle.

Keith almost fell over her again, panting hard down against her, spreading her a tiny bit more with his thumb, staring down at the exposed vulpine cunny in front of him. He was gathering his courage, sucking in a breath and then letting it out in a shaky exhale, trying to steel himself for what he was about to do.

Aleda had other ideas however, tilting slightly further over and grasping his hip with a paw, starting to bob her muzzle in short, powerful dives over his cock, suckling and swallowing almost urgently around his stiffened length. His hand automatically found the back of her head, and he resisted the urge to grab between her ears and just fuck her muzzle until he finished.

Hot tongue and hot muzzle worked in collusion to bring him rapidly to a boil, and Keith found himself lightly rocking his hips against her work, distractedly sliding his finger in and out of that tight, hot hole.

“Mnnnf… I’m gonna cum soon,” Keith panted.

Aleda stopped completely.

Keith blinked, tilting back slightly to peer down at the ninetales as she drew off with a swift lick against his tip, sampling his precum before she rose to all fours and stretched again.

“What are you… why did you stop?!” Keith asked indignantly, cock throbbing with desire.

Aleda looked at him over her shoulder, and lazily arched her tails upwards, smirking playfully as she very deliberately ‘presented’ to him, almost an invitation. But then, the ninetales gave a satisfied ‘Nine!’ and curled back up in the middle of the bed, leaving Keith with a rock-hard cock, unsatisfied.

Keith breathed hard, chest heaving and hands balling into fists in frustration. He leaned over the ninetales, resting a hand on her shoulder, digging fingertips into her fur almost threateningly, so he could quietly, confidently whisper into her ear:

“Tomorrow. During the shoot. I’m going to fuck you senseless. I’m going to make you walk funny for a week.”

Aleda perked an ear up at him lazily, and then smirked slightly, wiggling to get comfy. “Niiinetales,” she hummed almost condescendingly;  _ challengingly _ .

Keith narrowed his eyes at that.

The stage was most certainly set.

* * *

Keith pushed open the door with an ‘augh’ of annoyance, tossing his tablet haphazardly on the bed.

Aleda looked up at him reproachfully, uncurling and staring at him. “Nine?” she queried.

Kicking the door shut, Keith threw himself bodily on to the bed, dropping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, glowering at it.

The ceiling was painted in a rolling swirl of light from the waves being reflected. One entire side of the room was glass, giving a perfect view out over the water. In the distance, the curve of the mainland was visible. 

“Can you  _ believe _ that bitch blueballed me again, Vix?” Keith asked blankly, shaking his head, lips pursed.

“Niiine,” ‘Vix’ responded soothingly, placing a paw on his shoulder.

Keith reminded himself not to look at the cameras ranged around the room, or the cameraman in the corner with a waist-mounted steadicam. He was an italian man named Romero, with short-cropped black hair, and a black moustache that looked like it was trimmed with a slide-rule.

“Just all that fucking  _ teasing _ again,” Keith growled at the ceiling, before wiggling to sit up and stare at the ninetales. “I’m done with her.”

“Tales,” Aleda responded, rolling her eyes condescendingly.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you backtalk me, Vix. I  _ mean _ it this time. I’m sick of the constant sexual frustration. Sick of jacking off in the shower while she goes and sleeps with a vibrator or whatever.”

Aleda frowned at that, sidling closer to him. “Nine?” she queried.

Sighing, Keith lifted a hand to stroke slowly through Aleda’s fur. “I’m sorry I’m bitching to you,  _ again _ ,” he apologized, pursing his lips in annoyance. “It’s just…  _ frustrating _ . She keeps promising to rock my world and then  _ never _ gives me any!”

“Nine?” Aleda pushed, wiggling up against his side and peering at him closely. “Ninetales.”

“Yes, I told her,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. “She just grinded against me a bit to make sure I was nice and worked up and then  _ fucked off _ like every other bloody time!”

“Nine!” Aleda soothed, laying a paw on his chest to hold him down. Keith was surprised by how strong she actually was.

Keith gave a long, frustrated sigh, before relaxing under the ninetales with a huff, glowing up at her, his gaze slowly softening. “You’re so good to me, Vix.”

“Nine,” Aleda responded with a smirk, tails giving a slow little sweep. Keith caught the slightest of shifts of her body, just enough that camera on the other side of the bed would have a guarded glimpse under her tails.

“Now get off me,” Keith said, pushing at her shoulder. “I’m going to go… uh… have a shower.”

“Nine,” Aleda responded reproachfully, poking his nose with a paw. “Nine-nine-tales!”

“Don’t you tell me what to do!” Keith growled. “I’ve been pent up for the last two hours by that bitch and I need to relieve some tension.”

“Niiiine,” Aleda responded with a knowing nod, before slipping back, letting him sit up. She turned around, and then snorted at him over her shoulder, giving the most lazy of stretches, all nine of her tails lifting, revealing the black lips of a tight vulpine cunny hiding amongst all that creamy fur.

Keith stared, his mind going blank a moment, before realising he was losing character. He rolled onto his knees, and then slid in behind the ninetales, hands grasping her sides tightly as he leaned into her tails, to murmur into her ear, just loud enough for the cameras to hear: ‘Listen here, bitch. I’ve been teased to high hell all day, and if you do that again, then I’m going to take you up on that ‘offer’.”

“Niiine?” Aleda queried, her tone dripping with an innocence that her actions did not share, one of her tails slipping down to cup right up between his thighs and drag along his crotch with a lazy, beckoning motion. “Nine!”

Keith’s eyes narrowed down at the ninetales, and his palms found her sides, swapping over to grasping her haunches with both palms and suddenly flipping her over onto her back. A retorting ‘nine!’ met his actions, but he just pressed her down into the bed with his palms, staring down at her. “I warned you, Vix,” he growled.

“Niiine?” Aleda teased, batting her eyelashes at him innocently, lifting her front paws up to her chin to complete the picture of complete innocence, even as she splayed her hindlegs just enough so that he could see between them.

Staring down at the ninetales, Keith sniffed once, cricking his neck to one side, and then the other, as though preparing. “I’m going to fuck you senseless, Vix,” he stated flatly.

“Nine,” Aleda responded with a smirk, giving the laziest of stretches, forepaws reaching up over her head in a slow arch.

Keith snorted once, and then pressed Aleda down into the bed with a little more pressure, diving down the length of her body and then pressing a heated kiss and a sudden flurry of licks right against the black lips of that tight little vulpine cunt.

Aleda arched, her eyes widening and paws flailing down towards his face and head, hindlegs spreading on instinct and then clenching up against his cheeks as she gave the lowest of whimpers, her composure shattered.

Smirking up at her over the curve of her belly, Keith buried his lips in against the flesh of that tight little cunny, tongue grinding up against the centre of it and spreading her just a little with the pressure. She didn’t taste like jalapeno, thankfully. She was more of a sweet, slightly tart spicy flavor that reminded him of cinnamon and paprika. There was the slightest of tingles from where his tongue pressed against her, where some of her growing moisture was smeared across it. And she was  _ hot _ . It was like a heatpack fresh from the microwave. Dry on the outside, clean, soft, and incredibly, incredibly warm. He was almost afraid what would happen if he tried to dip his fingers inside.

“N-nine!” Aleda protested weakly, ears flattening and hips giving a slow roll and grind towards his mouth in instinct. “N-ninetales!”

Keith gave his most innocent of smiles, both palms grasping her rump so his thumbs could slip in and spread that black flesh apart, showing the equally-black inner flesh. A detached part of his mind made notice that both Amber and Aleda had flesh the same colour as their outer lips. And he was momentarily curious as to if her tongue was the same colour as that delightfully tight, hot cunt in front of him? Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Keith leaned in and gave a slow drag of his tongue against the now-exposed clit at the top of that perfect vulpine cunt. A renewed trickle of the fox’s moisture greeted his tongue, and he smirked against her, grinding his tongue back and forth eagerly.

“N-nine!” Aleda gasped, panting softly, paws pressing against the top of his head.

“Teasy fucking fox,” Keith chided, giving another drag of his tongue against that soft black cunt. He crawled up her form then, palms heavy on either side of her shoulders as he lazily cast a glance between their bodies. “You know what happens to teasy vixens?”

“Nine?” Aleda panted up at him, ears perking slightly and her tails flattening.

“They get  _ fucked _ ,” Keith growled, rearing back long enough to grasp the sides of his pants and push them down over his hips, sliding them down far enough that he could kick them away. His eager, stiff cock bounced free of its cloth prison quite wantonly, resting heavy and wanton against the ninetales’ inner thigh.

With an eager growl, Keith kicked his pants off the bed and then settled his weight directly atop Aleda, pushing her hips into the bed with his own, letting the underside of his  _ achingly _ hard cock push right up against her outer lips, hotdogging it against her. “Do you want it as much as I do?”

“Nine,” Aleda responded with a simple shake of her head.

Keith’s eyes narrowed, and he grasped her a little tighter, bearing down with more force, giving a slow, circular  _ grind _ of his hips against her, letting that stiff cock part her just the tiniest amount with the firm pressure against that slick, heated black flesh.

Aleda gave the softest of whimpers, almost inaudible, her cheeks warming again.

“Oh, you don’t want this?” Keith teased, shifting to push her hips a little higher, starting to give slow grinding humps against her, the tip of his cock pushing through the soft, warm fur of her underside, pointed up towards her chest and muzzle, grinding eagerly against that heated black cunt. “I guess I’ll just have to dry-hump you, then.”

The ninetales stared up at him defiantly, and then looked away, red eyes lowering and tails flipping slightly from side-to-side, betraying her annoyance. Keith bore down with another, more firm grind, delighted to see her  _ gasp _ and tremble with the motion.

“Oh, you’re not even trying to hide it any more,” Keith growled, leaning down to plant a heated, eager kiss against her muzzle. “I can’t believe I’m going to fuck you, Vix. If I’d known you were so fucking  _ eager _ for it, I wouldn’t have bothered with that bitch.”

“Nine!” Aleda responded, almost snapping at his cheek in annoyance. Keith tempered her reaction with another firm grind, however, forcing her to trail off with a whimper and the softest of high-pitched moans.

“Sexy bitch,” Keith growled, leaning forwards and taking her ear in his mouth, ineffectually lipping over it as he shifted his stance and let his cock slide down until the tip of it was resting against the soft, heavenly warmth of Aleda’s tight vulpine cunt.

  
Aleda arched slightly against him, paws pushing against his chest as she shuddered, her eyes widening slightly with the bite. “Ni— _ INE _ !?”

The fox’s query was cut off as Keith shifted and ground against her, fighting against the tight warmth of her body until he could wedge the first inch of his eager, stiff cock inside. And then, he arched his hips and  _ drove _ into her. Inch after inch after  _ inch _ of eager, stiff human cock buried inside the tight black vulpine cunny, spreading the tight flesh around it and encasing him in pure molten ninetales heat.

Keith bared his teeth slightly, feeling his face flushing as the heat of Aleda’s cunt  _ consumed _ him, a searing wet blanket of absolute silken heaven that conformed to every eager, twitching millimetre of his cock.

“F-fuck,” Keith hissed around her ear, before releasing it, face burying in the fox’s shoulder as he started to drive his hips into her own.

“N-ni-niine!” Aleda protested weakly, her protest wavering with each heart-stopping shove of Keith’s hips into her tight little cunt, burying in her to the absolute base with no warning or chance for her to get used to his size. The base of his cock was instantly slick with her moisture, drooling slowly down from her now-spread cunt and making a mess of her tailbases. “N-nine!”

“Fucking  _ tight _ !” Keith snarled eagerly, gathering his knees under himself and leaning over Aleda further, arms wrapping around her to help hold her in place as he started to hammer thrust after thrust into her tight, accepting body. “D-didn’t believe me when I said I’d fuck you senseless, did you?”  _ Did you _ ?!” he growled, punctuating each of his words with a powerful, eager shove of his hips into the tight fox, making her moan and arch in delight.

“T-tales!” Aleda gasped, flames licking in the back of her throat as that tight cunt clenched and convulsed around his thrusting cock, squeezing and milking around him.

Keith growled and bared his teeth, redoubling his efforts, ignoring the tight grasp of an orgasming ninetales around his cock and focusing instead on rutting her into the bed, pushing her down into the blankets and shoving his hips into her with a rapid, eager fury. 

“N-niiiine…” Aleda whimpered, staring up at him for a long moment. Something of a smile spread across her muzzle, and Keith gasped as the heat within her seemed to increase twofold. It was almost painful, scalding, and utterly inescapable. It was a molten, impossible warmth, like he’d tried to stick his dick in a slugma without first taking a moment to understand the implications of ‘dick plus lava’.

Keith almost stopped entirely and pulled back, his back arching slightly and knees almost lifting from the bed as the burning heat of the ninetales’ incredibly hot cunt devoured his senses.

“Nine?” Aleda asked, her face the picture of innocence again, red eyes staring up at him almost teasingly,  _ challengingly _ . She knew exactly what she was doing.

“Oh you bitch…” Keith whispered against her ear, leaning over her further so that the camera wouldn’t pick up on his distress or the fact that he was talking to her. “Y-you fucking  _ bitch _ ,” he growled, biting down on her ear again, this time with his teeth, grasping it tightly between them.

“Nine!” Aleda reproached, her internal temperature rising another notch in retaliation.

Keith just growled around his mouthful of ear, and grasped the golden fox even tighter, setting his stance and starting to fuck her with a wild, furious tempo. Hips  _ shoved _ into her again and again, hard enough that it seemed like he was trying to wound her, cramming every inch of his cock deep inside that snug, burning-hot fox hole, only to tug out and then shove back inside. His motions rocked Aleda to her core, in every sense of the word, the force of them rocking her back and forth across the bed, and causing a messy gush of her liquids to drool down over her tailbase each time.

With another eager growl, Keith shifted his stance, and then started in on what could only be his final strokes. Hips viciously rammed into the ninetales again and again, sliding out until his cock almost skipped free of her tight black cunt, before just shoving inside her again, spreading those tight, silken depths around him once more. 

Aleda’s paws pushed up against his chest, and she quivered against him, her eyes wide, flames licking at the edges of her jaws again as she started to arch, ears splaying back fully and her breath catching in her throat.

“Yes!” Keith snarled, rising up a little more and fucking the ninetales with reckless abandon, urgently fucking her with jackhammer-like intensity, trying to cram his cock into her  _ womb _ , hips grinding against her urgently at the end of each potent hump. “Yessss! Cum for me, bitch! Cum!”

“N-nii- _ iiiine _ !” Aleda tried to protest, trailing off into a wavering whimper and a faint howl, her back arching entirely and tails curling and tensing up, curling against his thighs before fanning out and twitching wildly. The twitching of her tails was almost in tandem with the hard clenching and  _ milking _ of her flesh around him.

Keith gave a roar of triumph as he felt the ninetales climaxing around him, and he speared into her without care, rocking her convulsing form back and forth atop the bed as her hot liquids gushed over his thrusting cock. With a snarl, he shoved himself deep inside, holding himself there, feeling Aleda’s tight, silky-soft,  _ hot _ cunt squeezing and milking him,  _ coaxing _ out his load. His cock tensed and jerked, and then throbbed wildly, and the first heavy gush of human spunk started to unload deep inside her.

“Fuck! Yes! F-fuck!” Keith snarled, punctuating his words with a harsh thrust each time, spearing his spurting cock deep inside the quivering ninetales over and over again. The tight black flesh clenched and squeezed, almost urgently milking him, but failed to hold in that creamy gush of mess that started to drool. White mess spilled out from black flesh, spilling down over her tailbase and haunches in a messy series of spurts and gushes as Keith filled her to the absolute  _ brim _ with eager human spunk.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Keith slowly collapsed onto the ninetales, almost unable to move. “O-oh… oh f-fuck...”

“Niiiine….” Aleda agreed, her tone hazy and unfocused. Her eyes were closed, and her black tongue was hanging from her muzzle.

Keith carefully rolled off the ninetales, feeling his cock slide from inside that tight, hot prison, almost reluctantly. He glanced down between their bodies, and almost chuckled as he saw  _ steam _ rising from his cock. The mingled liquids on their bodies were rapidly cooling, but that sweltering fox hole was still incredibly hot. He could still feel it against his thigh. Curling around, he slipped a hand down to spread her black outer lips, watching with interest as a slow dribble of thick white mess spilled from within her. “Oh… that’s… that’s almost hot enough to make me want to fuck you again, Vix,” he murmured.

“Niiiiiiine…” Aleda whimpered, with her tone perfectly conveying the idea of ‘please don’t’.

“I fucking needed that,” Keith said, tiredly plopping down on his back next to the ninetales, pulling her against him with his arms. He silently hoped that the cameras had gotten a good shot of Aleda’s cum-drooling cunny, as he definitely wanted to see that again. Pokedex wallpaper levels of ‘want-to-see-again’.

Aleda tiredly stirred against him, and then leaned over to give a single lick against his cheek. “Nine…” she remarked, before closing her eyes again, her entire form seeming to sag against him as she relaxed entirely.

Keith curled against her, only half-acting now, closing his eyes and resting his nose against the ninetales’ own.

The silence was only broken near fifteen seconds later, as Romero said, in a voice slightly awestruck, “You’re going to go far in this business.”


	3. Salacious Suicune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Zaria: An illusionist zoroark with the power to manifest legendary pokemon for on-screen lewdness; and Jewel, an amorous lopunny who specializes in off-screen lewdness.

“Nine!” Aleda growled, swatting Keith over the back of the head hard enough for him to fumble his tablet.

He was laying in bed, in the cabin, with rolling waves visible outside the window.

“What the hell?” Keith grumbled, looking up from the screen.

“Nine!” Aleda barked in annoyance, stabbing a paw towards his tablet screen.

Keith looked down at his tablet, and then  _ past _ the information screen that had a questionnaire from Violet Enterprises on it. They loved their damn questionnaires. This one was about his happiness with his co-worker’s performance in his latest contract. But behind the ticked boxes was a background image of Aleda’s freshly-fucked cunt, drooling a gooey mess of spunk. Keith’s spunk, in fact. It was a screencapture he had grabbed after being shipped the raw footage of their ‘naughty’, by way of a self-erasing usb stick.

“What?” Keith asked, arching an eyebrow.

Aleda glowered at him.

“You are an incredibly sexy pokemon,” Keith said with a slow nod, holding her gaze unwaveringly. “Would you prefer I found an image of… Amber to put up there?”

Aleda’s eyes flashed, and she growled faintly in the back of her throat. “Tales.”

“That’s a ‘no’,” Keith said with a slight smirk.

“Tales…” Aleda growled, turning away with a huff.

“C’mon, it’s a compliment. Random guys would jack it to you on camera. Random guys are going to be jacking it to  _ us _ screwing! How can you have a problem with this?” Keith asked bluntly.

Aleda turned to glower at him, and then slapped him with a tail. “Nine!”

Keith pursed his lips. “C’mon, _ I’ll _ be jacking it to videos of you, no doubt.”

“Nine!” Aleda exclaimed, ears flattening, her cheeks warming just the tiniest amount.

“Speaking of,” Keith said, giving the ninetales a significant stare.

Aleda squinted at him for a long moment.

Keith made a motion with his hand. “I kinda need you to… uh. Could you, if it’s not too much trouble, get in your pokeball for like… twenty minutes?”

“ _ Nine! _ ” Aleda protested sharply, giving him a swift smack to the back of his head with a tail again. “ _ NINE _ !” she hissed.

“Wow, that’s an  _ emphatic _ no,” Keith said with an uneasy chuckle. “Look. I understand you don’t like the pokeball,”—Aleda glowered at him—“But I need you to get in the pokeball or leave or  _ something _ . I can understand you being my pokemon, and being around me constantly, but I’ve been on this ship for five days now, the bathroom is too small, and you bitch at me if I close the door. I have uh…  _ needs _ .”

Aleda gave him a long stare, head tilting slowly to the left.

Keith pursed his lips at her. “Do I have to spell it out?”

Aleda nodded.

A long sigh left him, and Keith shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, fine. I need to masturbate. I haven’t  _ came _ in five bloody days. You’re always here.  _ Always _ . And it’s just… it’s  _ weird _ to even contemplate doing it in front of you.”

Aleda stared at him, and seemed to smirk slightly.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “This isn’t a game. I’m not going to be happy walking around with raging libido all day every day in between shoots and I guarantee it’ll affect my ‘performance’ if I don’t get some alone time.”

“Nine,” Aleda responded casually, lifting a forepaw to lick at it in the most innocent of fashions.

Keith glowered at her. “Are you really doing this?”

“Nine,” Aleda added, nodding once.

Snorting once, Keith lifted up his tablet. “So I’ll just look up some porn on this and jack off in front of you, then?”

Aleda lifted a single ear, and then shrugged her shoulders, giving a flippant toss of her head. “Nine.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed, and he stared at her for several long moments, before shrugging and rolling back over. “Fine, fine.”

With a few quick flicks and taps, he brought up the file browser, and then put in his password to get into a special protected-access folder on the tablet. Within it were several files, split into two categories: Ninetales; and Absol.

There were two marked ‘final cut’, one for Aleda, and one from earlier, with Amber. There was absolutely no way he could jack off to Aleda with her sitting right next to him. That would just be insanely uncomfortable. But Amber…

With a glance at Aleda, who was pointedly ignoring him now, he gave her a single glower, and then tapped open the Amber file. He slid the video tracker two thirds of the way through, skipping all of the stylised opening scenes, still-shots of absols and a male that looked vaguely like himself that was always looking away from the camera or had his face hidden, and skipping right to the ‘good’ stuff.

It was Amber with her muzzle wide open, blue tongue extended expectantly while the Keith on the screen stared at her before grasping his cock and starting to stroke it.

Even ignoring the strange fact that he was watching himself jerk off on screen, he was almost immediately hard, and he spared Amber a single glance before slipping a hand into his pants, grasping the stiff length of his cock and starting to stroke it. The camera switched to a new angle that Keith hadn’t seen before, too embarrassed to really peruse the film and just giving the editors the okay on the editing without even watching it.

The new angle was lower, from a camera that was hidden under the bed. Keith could see slight artifacting on the image, like it was a zoom-in of a much wider angle. And it was absolutely  _ perfect _ .

A slow-motion shot caught the first burst of his spunk spilling from him, giving an absolutely flawless shot of it splashing up and  _ splattering _ over the roof of Amber’s muzzle, before the edges of the first thick rope of his cum splashed down lightly onto her tongue, pooling against her teeth.

Keith was almost ready to cum in real life just from watching, and he was entranced, watching his own bursts of spunk splashing into the waiting absol’s mouth.

Pausing for a moment, Keith gave Aleda a glance, and then rolled over, pushing the covers off and staring at her, turning the screen she could see it too. “Look at this. My first uh… ‘contract’,” he said proudly, holding his cock in his other hand and giving it a lazy stroke, all the while watching the ninetales intently for any reaction. He rewound the video a few seconds, so that she could see it properly. “Look at that shot, eh? Probably gonna be my best work. Hot as fuck, isn’t it?”

Aleda turned and watched the screen for a moment, and then stared at him, his stiff cock being stroked, and then back at the screen, her eyes narrowing slowly. “Nine,” she stated flatly.

“Fuck I loved Amber,” Keith said with a lazy sigh, dropping onto his back and holding the tablet on his chest, watching it while idly stroking his length. “The way she opened her mouth like that… oh arceus. It gets me hard just thinking of her waiting with her mouth open.” He smirked inwardly as he saw Aleda’s tails start to twitch angrily.

“Nine,” he growled, ears splaying back.

“What? Jealous?” Keith asked, giving her a smug glance over the tablet. “Would you prefer… if I was jacking off to the one we did together?”

“Nine!” Aleda growled, looking away with a huff, chewing on the air in annoyance.

“That’s what I thought,” Keith said, returning his attention to the tablet. He fast-forwarded it a little, until he had quite a good view of his own cock sliding deep into Amber’s blue cunt. The image was slightly artifacted again, and he could only assume that extremely wide-angle cameras were used in the room so they didn’t miss anything that was happening. But even with slightly lower image quality, he could still see Amber’s slick liquids clinging to his cock, and the way her soft flesh hugged him. He could see his deeper thrusts causing a welling up of liquids to drool down over Amber’s cute little blue clit. He even saw her tail scratch his arm at one point, something he hadn’t noticed in his eagerness to fuck the absol senseless.

Keith was building up to quite a nice orgasm, and was just wondering if he should take it to the bathroom so he didn’t accidentally make a mess of the bed, when a firm golden paw pushed the tablet down onto his chest, face-down, so he couldn’t see it any more, while Aleda’s other paw pushed under his wrist, tugging it up and off his own cock.

“What’s this?” Keith asked, scowling up at the ninetales. “If you stop me from jacking off, I’m going to  _ make _ you go back in the ball.”

“ _ Nine _ !” Aleda almost snarled at him, nipping close to his nose, before pushing the tablet away entirely, so it slid off the bed to bounce across the floor.

“Hey, that’s expensive!” Keith protested, reaching after it. A powerful creamy paw held his shoulder down, and he realised belatedly that if Aleda didn’t want him moving, he wasn’t going to be moving.

“Nine,” Aleda growled, eyes narrowing at him, seeming to snort once, before she suddenly dove down, engulfing his cock in an instant.

Soft, slick and  _ hot _ ninetales muzzle consumed his cock to the very base, and Keith almost screamed in surprise. Air wouldn’t reach his lungs, and all he managed was a slight squeak, staring down at his companion with a dazed expression.

Aleda gave a firm twist of her head to the left, and then the right, tongue grinding up against his tip in a wild, rapid flurry of soft heat feathering against his twitching cocktip.

Keith’s back arched, and his hips rose on their own accord. With a soft snarl around him, Aleda pushed them back down firmly into the bed, and then stepped over him, starting to suckle and bob on him even harder. The hot vulpine muzzle lifted up, drawing out until just his head was in her mouth, the suckling reaching intense, heart-stopping levels, before she  _ slammed _ her muzzle back into his lap and swallowed in earnest around his tip.

“O-oh a-arceus f-fuck f-f-fuuuu…” Keith mumbled, hands automatically finding Aleda’s head, his hips weakly trying to grind up into her mouth.

Aleda just redoubled the intensity of her work, tongue pushing powerfully against his underside with each firm lift of her muzzle, her head tilting up slightly so her tongue could grind with an intent motion against his tip at the end, before she just sank back down over him again with her rapid motions.

Keith was in a state of ecstasy, barely able to think with hot, velvety-soft, slick ninetales muzzle so expertly working him over. A long-awaited, desperately-needed orgasm was rising, and he was too far gone in his own pleasure to even contemplate that the ninetales could pull away and stop like last time.

Aleda’s tongue lashed at him over and over again as she drew up and slammed back down, her tight, eager hot throat swallowing against his tip when she held him deep in that wonderful, sexy muzzle. The intensity was rising, and rising, and his orgasm was coming like a freight train.

And Aleda didn’t stop, she just kept going, urged onwards by the pulsing throb starting in his cock. With a growl, she drew back, and then feathered his tip with gyrating swirls of her silky-soft tongue, capturing his glans with urgent lashes.

Keith arched and grunted, and Aleda held his hips tightly as he jerked against her, holding her muzzle buried over his tip as the first urgent spurt  _ gushed _ up against the roof of her mouth, splattering over it with raw, lusty intensity.

He could  _ feel _ the ninetales struggle and her eyes widened in surprise as the first heavy gush of his mess overcame her defenses and the pent-up, gooey, sticky rope of spunk forced its way down her throat. She swallowed thickly, caught off guard by the intensity of his orgasm, feeling the next heavy gush splatter up over her teeth and coat her tongue in his gooey warmth.

Keith arched and jerked against the ninetales, his mind utterly blank, caught in a mind-numbing orgasm as he filled her mouth to the absolute brim with his urgent gushes of potent spunk.

After what felt like an eternity, Keith stopped twitching and could form enough thought process to breathe again, chest heaving, sweat beading on his brow as he gave a hazy stare down at the ninetales. 

Aleda drew back slowly, letting his softening cock spill from her muzzle, glowering at him, before tilting her head back and opening her mouth. The black of her tongue, and that of her inner mouth was almost  _ completely _ coated in his spunk. It glistened wetly in a pool over the back of her tongue, visibly drooling over the roof of her mouth and dripping from her teeth.

With a faint huff, Aleda closed her mouth, her cheeks bulging with the volume of his mess, and Keith almost got hard against as he heard her  _ audibly _ swallowing down his spunk in thick gulps, rivulets of the mess spilling down from either side of her mouth to drip off her chin.

“Oh arceus, that was... “ Keith mumbled hazily. His arms were a little bit too tired to rub the sweat off his brow right then, and he laid back to close his eyes for a moment, passing out immediately.

Aleda snorted once more, licking her lips to try and clean them of his spunk, setting about the long process of grooming her fur back to a not-spunked state.

* * *

Keith idly rewound and fast-forwarded a video on his tablet. On the screen, a vaporeon was being fucked  _ very _ vigorously. Aleda was laying on the bed behind him, and had looked at the screen for all of two seconds before snorting and laying down for a nap.

It was the final bit of the cruise. Out the porthole window Keith could see the landmasses of the Orange Islands sliding in and out of view.

Earlier, Keith had witnessed a pokemon battle between a Vaporeon and an Espeon, and he had found himself incredibly interested in what a vaporeon ‘looked’ like in a sexual sense. He had resisted the urge to go searching the internet for ‘vaporeon pussy’, but once his bags were packed and he was merely waiting for the ship to make port, his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Inwardly, Keith reflected on the fact that two weeks ago, he wouldn’t even consider a pokemon a proper ‘partner’, and now here he was looking up vaporeon pussy.

On the screen, the vaporeon was on her back, and her ‘trainer’ was hunched over, burying himself inside her tight little tailhole to the very base. Keith had never really been a fan of anal, and the thought of it always disgusted him. But watching the vaporeon, splayed out on her back, with cock buried to the very root inside that thick tail… it looked almost  _ inviting _ .

With a shiver passing down his form, Keith turned off the video and then powered off the tablet, slipping it into his bag. He didn’t want to be walking around the cruise ship with a very obvious erection.

* * *

“There you are!”

Keith and Aleda both looked back over their shoulders as Fiona came jogging up behind them. She had her red hair up in a ponytail, and was wearing a yellow blouse with a matching skirt that looked too short to even be legal. A lopunny was trailing after her, watching them all with narrowed, calculating eyes.

A travel bag sat at Keith’s feet, nestled safely up against the rail of the ship, while up ahead, a dock was coming into view, sitting at the tail end of a small peninsula with a very ‘seaside shack’ style travel centre. They wouldn’t be making port for a few minutes yet.

“You know the ship stops for the day, right?” Fiona asked, eyeing the travel bag at his feet.

Keith turned to lean back against the railing, looking Fiona up and down, and then frowning slightly at the lopunny. The lopunny was definitely new. “Didn’t have anything better to do, and I’m kinda itching to get off this boat and walk around on solid ground for a while.”

“Nine!” Aleda added in affirmation.

“Well, the ferry to Mandarin Island doesn’t leave for a few hours,” Fiona said, pursing her lips slightly. “It’ll give you some time to walk around, at least.”

“Mandarin Island?” Keith queried, confused. “I thought this was Ascorbia?”

“It is,” Fiona explained. “You need to take a ferry to Mandarin Island. It’s one of the ‘hubs’ of this region. It’s where our headquarters  _ really _ are. We have a kind of office set up here in the travel centre, where we take mail from the ferry and send out packages and stuff.”

“Sounds complicated,” Keith observed. “So where in Mandarin Island am I meant to go?”

“I’ll show you,” Fiona said with a bright smile .”Your ticket on the ferry is booked already. Just make sure you’re there at midday.”

“ _ Punny _ ,” the lopunny interjected, taking a step forwards and staring up at Keith with an oddly calculating, confident expression.

“Oh, right!” Fiona said, slapping her forehead. “This,” she said, motioning towards the lopunny. “Is ‘Jewel’.”   
  


“Lo!” Jewel said, holding out a soft little paw in Keith’s directly, as thought to shake his hand.

Keith took her paw awkwardly in his palm. “Hello, Jewel, it’s nice to…” he trailed off as Jewel took a step forwards and captured one of his fingers with her mouth, giving an extremely suggestive suckle and an incredibly agile lashing of tongue over it, holding his gaze unblinkingly the entire time.

“She’s a  _ very _ forward pokemon and  _ kind _ of a sex addict,” Fiona said with a slight giggle. “You didn’t get to meet her for your ‘naughty’, since it was a single-take kind of deal. But no doubt for your next contract, you’ll be getting to know her quite intimately. She’s going to be your fluffer!”

Keith stared down at the lopunny as she fellated his finger with an eager motion that had wild images running through his head. “U-uh… what’s a fluffer again?”

“The person, or pokemon, that keeps you hard between scenes,” Fiona said airly. “Basically, she’s going to suck your cock to make sure you don’t go soft while the director is picking a new position or scene.”

Keith swallowed thickly, staring down at Jewel for another long moment. “O-oh cool.”

“Tales,” Aleda said with an unimpressed snort.

Jewel released his finger, licking her lips and staring up at him with a lusty expression.

Fiona snapped her fingers between them, breaking their eye contact. “You pair, save it for the contracts, you can’t go fucking each other on the deck.” 

“I-I wasn’t even-”

“Your erection states otherwise,” Fiona said bluntly.

“ _ Pun _ !” Jewel said with a winning smile.

“Nine,” Aleda added with a disgusted sound, turning back towards the railing to stare at the island getting closer.

* * *

Keith cringed slightly as the ferry’s horn almost made him drop the piece of ham he was offering to Aleda. Aleda caught it before he could drop it, and chewed on it lazily, while he went back to eating the surprisingly good sandwich he had picked up for lunch from the travel centre.

In the seats across from them, Fiona was sitting and playing with her pokedex, while Jewel was sitting in the seat next to her giving Keith a confident, smoldering stare that sent chills down his spine every time he caught it.

A strange noise made Keith pause, and he fished his tablet out of his bag, flicking the screen on to show a mail icon flashing at him from one corner of the screen. Keith opened the mail. The email was titled ‘EMERGENCY CONTRACT. URGENT’.

Frowning slightly, Keith tapped on the email, only to be greeted by a screen demanding the special password he had created for Violet Enterprises. Looking about furtively, Keith fumbled with the clumsy on-screen keyboard to type out ‘N1N3T8L3S’, before submitting it.

The password interface disappeared, and was replaced with a simple text email.

URGENT CONTRACT

Please respond ASAP to accept contract.

Details in attachment

There were two attachments, both of them passworded, and Keith hunched over the tablet to make sure nobody sitting behind him could see the screen as he opened up the ‘blurb’ attachment.

A splash screen showing a rather explicit drawing of a Suicune appeared on the screen, with a blurb along the bottom that read: ‘Living Legends 3. Indulge in the rarest of treats’.

Keith frowned deeply, confused. Suicune? That didn’t make any sense at all.

Opening the second attachment revealed a series of ‘baseball stats’ denoting a date, time, expected filming duration, and a few notes on ‘acts expected’. Fellatio, cunnilingus, vaginal, large size difference’ as well as warning notes that the shoot would take place somewhere that would be quite cold. Keith was even more perplexed.

Looking up, he caught Fiona’s eye, and motioned for her to come closer.

Aleda gave a grumble and wiggled slightly to the side so Fiona had space to sit down between her and Keith.

“What’s the problem?” Fiona asked.

“This,” Keith said, motioning towards the tablet.

Fiona peered at the message, opened the second attachment, and then frowned slightly to herself. “Jeff must have backed out,” she said to herself. “I haven’t gotten a notification about that yet, they’re probably scrambling to find a replacement, hence why they included you in their mail.”

“I don’t understand,” Keith said, squinting down at the screen for a moment. “Suicune?

“Suicune,” Fiona said with a happy nod. “More accurately, it’s our zoroark, Zaria. She’s an illusionary  _ expert _ . Best we’ve ever seen. We did a scene with an zapdos and a lugia already, and the suicune scene was due to start filming tomorrow… That was being done by Jeff. An emergency contract is offered when an actor fails his contract for whatever reason. Sickness, injury, just goes missing,” Fiona tried to explain. “You get paid more, but you won’t have  _ any _ prep time.”

“So do I take it?” Keith asked, bewildered.

Fiona shrugged. “You won’t be faulted for not accepting the contract. And you’d be being asked to do some of our heaviest acting work. Working with an illusion on camera is incredibly difficult to make look natural. Nearly all of our other work is just with a specific pokemon. This is highly-specialized stuff in this contract.”

“When do I have to answer by?”

“This afternoon at the latest, considering filming starts tomorrow. Personally, I’d wait as long as possible before you accept the contract. There will be a second email sent out to viable actors before the day is over, if no one has accepted. I’d wait until then,” Fiona said confidently.

Keith frowned slightly. “Don’t think I could do it?”

Fiona looked at him appraisingly, and then shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe you could, maybe you’d suck at it. You’re definitely not my first choice for a replacement.”

“I understand that,” Keith said glumly, turning the tablet screen off and sliding it back into his bag. “Thanks for being honest.”

“I am your boss,” Fiona reminded with a slight grin, as she rose to her feet and headed back to the seat.

* * *

“Welcome to the Big Orange, kid,” Fiona said.

Keith was gawping up at the buildings. Skyscrapers easily forty stories tall towered over them, casting long shadows over the beach. Hundreds of people milled here and there, absorbed in their own business, purchasing food from the shops on the waterfront. A few people sat on seats on the other side of the busy roadway, eating lunch while enjoying the ocean breeze. The brine of the seaside mixed with the scent of cooking fish and chips, while the general noise of the crowd was drowned out by passing buses and taxis.

“You’re not in Kanto anymore,” Fiona said with a giggle.

“You are a walking cliche,” Keith groaned.

Fiona just giggled again. “C’mon, our building is up ahead.”

“We have a  _ building _ ?” Keith asked, bewildered. “I thought we were a porn company?”

“We are,” Fiona said cheerfully. “That doesn’t mean we don’t have an official headquarters!”

Keith frowned slightly, looking puzzled. “What… what is the building even  _ for _ ?”

“A bit of everything,” Fiona admitted, scratching her chin with a dainty finger. “We have rooms for keeping pokemon between contracts, dens and whatnot. There are relaxation suites, a pokemon rescue and kitchen at the back of the building, rooms for our actors to stay in while they’re in the city, oh, and a  _ lot _ of infrastructure. At least five floors are taken up by server farms.”

“Server farms?” Keith asked, leaning against a power pole to take the weight of the backpack off his shoulders while they waited for crossing.

“We run a few content servers worldwide,” Fiona explained. “You’d be surprised how much a streaming service like ours takes up. You know those internet things where they show television programs to you for a small fee every month?”

Keith nodded.

“They’re only possible because of businesses like our own! Porn makes the world go round. Without the demand for content streaming on the level of  _ porn _ , there wouldn’t have been enough innovation around video encoding and delivery systems for those kinds of services to exist for another decade or so! In fact, we actually lease out some of our bandwidth and content servers to those companies during the quieter months.”

“Quieter months?” Keith asked, arching an eyebrow, as the crossing sign turned green and they started across the street.

“Porn demand, at least that featuring pokemon, actually fluctuates following predictable models. It’s higher during the winter months, and lowest during spring. Ironically, it seems that during spring, everyone is too busy out  _ actually _ screwing pokemon to bother paying to watch someone else do it. And then in winter, when it’s cold and people spend more time inside, their minds wander. Usually to pokemon porn!” Fiona said happily, clapping her hands together. “It also coincides with a upswing in searches for fluffy pokemon. Flareon, ninetales”—Aleda gave a ‘Nine!’—“Blaziken, braixen, arcanine, even eevee. All of the classics. Almost to the rate of a fifteen percent increase over regular searches.”

Keith frowned thoughtfully. “You know a  _ lot _ about all of this.”

“I am one of the main characters around here, you know. Jerome might be more involved in administration, and acquiring new actors. But I’m very involved in the direction of the content created at Violet Enterprises. It’s like being in the fashion business, really. I have to be quite aware of the new trends. For instance, there has been a  _ lot _ of interest in legendary pokemon recently with that big CGI legendary pokemon movie, hence the reason why we’re doing legendary pokemon specials. A lot of people are quite allured at the idea of screwing a legendary pokemon.”

“So… what’s the building like?” Keith asked.

“That one,” Fiona said, pointing towards the end of the block.

“Which one?”

“The one that looks like all the others,” Fiona said with a soft giggle. “Silver around the edges, ‘bout forty stories tall?”

“I’ll take your word for it. So it’s just a regular building?” Keith asked carefully.

Fiona gave him a long look. “What are you afraid of?”

“I’ve seen those adult stores with the lingerie in the window and framed sex toys on the walls,” Keith said bluntly. “I’m hoping it’s not like that.”

“We keep our storefront very clean. If you didn’t know what type of company we were, you wouldn’t guess it. At least by the foyeur. Once you go up a floor or two, there are no guarantees.”

Keith arched an eyebrow.

“We’re a porn company. If you don’t come across a shoot in progress in one of our enclosed shooting spaces, then you might just run into some actor fucking his favorite pokemon in the hallway or in one of the conference rooms,” Fiona said bluntly, smiling.

Keith blinked once.

“We’re here!” Fiona said, before Keith could shape any more questions.

A large skyscraper rose before them, of very simple design. It looked like an office building. The windows were slightly more opaque than regular, so there was nothing but reflections of the city around to see in the windows. A pair of statues flanked the front door, raikou on the left, entei on the right, sitting in wait like guarding growlithes.

A pair of double doors opened into an entryway with a reception desk, chairs for waiting, and a board on the wall above the front desk, denoting floors and their various uses in extremely vague wording. A middle-aged woman sat behind the desk with a headset on, reading a magazine.

Fiona stepped inside without hesitation, and Keith followed after her uncertainly. Once inside, he paused, feeling the hairs on his neck standing up. He looked left, and found a giant machamp staring at him impassively. He leaped backwards in surprise, and then spotted the second one by the other door.

“Sweet arceus you’re huge,” he muttered, taking a step back from the machamp. It smirked and  _ flexed _ two of its four arms at him, showing wildly bulging muscles.

“She likes you,” Fiona said candidly.

Keith stared with wide eyes. “S-she?” he squeaked.

“C’mon, we’re due in a meeting with our security screener,” Fiona said, motioning towards the elevators towards the back.

“You’re free to go through, Miss Fiona,” the receptionist said with a smile.

Fiona grasped Keith’s backpack and almost dragged him towards the elevator. “We’re  _ late _ ,” she emphasised. “You do  _ not _ keep her waiting.”

Keith huffed slightly, but allowed himself to be steered into the elevator. Fiona waiting for Aleda to slip inside before she hit the button for the fourth floor. The doors closed, and corny elevator music came to life.

After a short ride, Fiona dragged him out into the hallway and towards the corner of the building, to a large corner office where an alakazam sat on a beanbag chair, observing what appeared to be a security station setup. Various screens showed metrics on the building, documents, notes, video feeds, the lot. The view outside was half city, half oceanside, and was quite spectacular.

The alakazam looked up, and her eyes narrowed at Keith. She made a motion for him to enter with a hand holding a silver spoon.

Keith gave Fiona an uncertain stare.

“Don’t keep her waiting,” Fiona said with a bright smile.

Frowning, Keith stepped into the office, moving towards the alakazam’s workstation. The room was surprisingly sparse and empty. He stopped awkwardly in front of her.

The alakazam lifted a hand, palm-up, and one of her spoons levitated upwards, hoving between them, surrounded by an odd blue light.

“Her name is ‘Cassandra’,” Fiona said from behind him. “Just look into her eyes. And answer my question.”

Keith tilted his head, but looked into the alakazam’s eyes.

“Why are you here?”

“You asked me to be here,” Keith said blankly. Immediately, his eyes started to water and he was overcome with a strange dizziness. Fiona caught him before he could fall, and he sagged into her arms weakly while the room spun around him.

“We cool?” Fiona asked.

“W-what?” Keith asked, confused, before he realised that Fiona was asking the alakazam the question.

Cassandra waved a hand dismissively. “Zam.”

Fiona hefted Keith’s weight, and then led him back outside, seating him on one of the couches in the hallway. “Rest here, I’ll get your some water.”

Keith just groaned in response, and then sagged over the couch, weakly taking his backpack off and pushing it onto the floor, not even caring if the tablet inside it was damaged by the fall.

“Nine,” Aleda said, concerned.

“I’m cool, just… dizzy,” Keith muttered, resting his head on the arm of the couch.

“Nine,” Aleda added with a shake of her head.

It was a few moments of utter silence before Keith realised there were muffled noises coming from the office he was laying in front of. The door was right next to the couch, witrhin arm’s reach. Quiet, stifled little ‘vee!’s that repeated with a very rhythmic noise, but muffled and incoherent like the eevee making the noises had their mouth gagged.

Keith felt a certain sense of dread rising in him as he reached up and pushed on the door. It wasn’t locked or even pushed entirely closed, and silently swung inwards.

A couch made of some shiny black material sat against one wall, and three people were on it. Two humans, and one eevee.

The eevee was on her back, laid back against the couch with her hindlegs spread and one of the two men between her thighs, visibly stretching tight eevee pussy around him while the other man kneeled on the couch, leaning over her and fucking her cute little brown face with urgent motions.

It was obviously towards the ‘end’ of proceedings, as all three of them were working and thrusting in jerky, rapid fashion.

Keith was transfixed, unable to look away, as the man at her muzzle buried his cock in nice and deep and grasped between her ears, holding her against him as he jerked and quivered visibly. A sticky gush of white mess spilled from the corners of her muzzle, and she gave a muffled ‘vee!’ of delight as her little muzzle and throat were pumped full of human spunk. With a gasp, the man pulled back, giving the eevee room to breathe as he aimed the rest of his load at her little face.

With a needy ‘veeeee!’, the eevee leaned forwards and gasped his cock with both paws, giving a flurry of eager licks to his tip, just making an even bigger mess of herself as ropes of white splashed over her cheeks and muzzle.

A few moments later, the man between her legs buried himself balls-deep in her tight brown body, and gasped and grunted in delight as he filled her to the brim. Even before he was done, gushes of gooey white were spilling out over the eevee’s thighs and down the base of her tail, making a mess of the fluffy brown fur.

One of his hands disappeared between their bodies, and apparently started rubbing at her clit, before a moment later, the eevee arched up and cried out, giving a few more audible ‘ _ VEE! _ ’ of delight and quivering and shaking between them both, tailtip flicking this way and that as her forepaws pushed firmly up against his chest and her messy little muzzle worked in cries of delight.

A few moments of resting later, and the eevee wiggled out from between them, panting and licking her lips, giving a slow little stretch. She paused then, her gaze wandering to the door, and then fixing directly on Keith’s eyes.

Keith swallowed thickly, and quickly dropped back down onto the couch, pretending like he hadn’t been watching.

“Vee!” came the call from right at the door.

Keith uncertainly looked over the edge of the couch.

With a sly little grin, the messy-faced eevee looked up at him, and then turned around, her tail giving a slow, showy little flick back and forth before she bent over and lifted it up into the air, revealing well-used, drooling eevee cunny to Keith’s gaze.

Keith could only stare as the little vee slipped a paw back, giving a slow rub up the length of the well-used entrance, and then smirking at him over her shoulder as she ‘vee!’d again teasingly at him and then snapped the door closed with one of her hindpaws.

“Our editors,” Fiona said from right behind Keith.

Keith just about jumped out of his skin.

“Probably got worked up by a scene they’re editing and I know for fact their little ‘vee is more than happy enough to help them ‘relieve some stress’,” Fiona said matter-of-factly, holding out a paper cup for Keith.

Keith took the cup, and swallowed down the water in two solid gulps, sitting up straighter in his seat and blinking up at Fiona. “What was  _ that _ ?”

“That was a very messy eevee, from what I saw,?” Fiona said with a giggle.

Keith squinted at her. “I mean with the alakazam!”

“Oh? Cassandra has that effect on new members. She’s our security screener. She’s caught quite a few plants. Either from rival companies or police undercover operatives,” Fiona said simply.

“Why?” Keith asked uncertainly. “Why are you so worried about the cops? Isn’t this all legal?”

“Completely,” Fiona said. “But we’d rather not have any question about our employees’ loyalty. If the police really think we’re doing anything duplicitous, they can go through the proper channels to investigate us.”

“So she… what did she do to me?” Keith asked, picking up his backpack and holding it in his lap.

“Basically had a look inside your mind as you answered. She’s not very good at it. No pokemon really is. She sort of ‘brute forced’ her way into your mind for a few moments. Just to see if you were telling the truth.”

“That’s creepy as fuck,” Keith said flatly.

Fiona shrugged. “Well she doesn’t need to do it again. Now that you’ve been vetted, you’re a part of the company officially!”

Keith rubbed his forehead with a palm. “Okay, so, what’s this all entail?”

“You can have a small office here somewhere if you wish. It’ll double as your living space. Or you can go on a tour of the world and fuck pokemon as you go. Or you can go home and just do your own thing and travel out where you need to go when a contract comes in. The one that nets the most work is the travelling one. We’ve always got scenes on the go at various places. Staying here at the company will involve a lot more paperwork and drudgery, and you’ll be expected to participate in a lot of in-house shoots with pokemon. Not as interesting, but you’ll earn more money than just running around the world hoping for contracts considering you won’t be paying for travel costs! And it’s pretty steady work. The one where you go work at home will be most costly for the company, which eats directly into your profits and means you get less work.”

Keith rubbed his forehead. “Arceus, that’s a big choice.”

“I suggest you stick around here for now. You don’t  _ have _ to choose just yet. If you ask our editors nicely, and if she’s interested, you could totally get that eevee alone for a few hours sometime, too,” Fiona said with a knowledgeable nod. “She’s quite the nympho.”

Keith balked, feeling heat rising to his cheeks. “I-I would n-ne…” he trailed off, biting his tongue for a moment, blood rushing in his ears as he threw caution to the winds. “A-actually… i-if… if she wanted to…”

Fiona giggled, and Aleda gave an incredibly disapproving ‘Nine!’

* * *

The ‘office’ Keith was staying in on the tenth floor looked more like a hotel room. It had everything he had come to expect from a hotel room. Air conditioner, double-bed, a bench with cooking appliances, a sink, a small fridge, a cupboard containing an ironing rack and iron, a walk-in bathroom/toilet combination, a second smaller bed for pokemon to sleep on, the lot.

However, one side of the room was given over to the actual ‘office’. A desk with a rigid chair to sit in, a couch for visitors, and a workstation with a powerful-looking desktop PC sitting on it and a dock for his tablet to sit in. Unlike a hotel room, there were no chocolates on the pillow or wine in the fridge. Instead, there was a small bottle of lubricant and one drawer filled with shrink-wrapped sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, and some things that Keith couldn’t even  _ fathom _ the usage of.

He amused himself for a fair while by playing a strange pornopgraphy-laced game on the PC, that involved simple tile-matching that grew gradually more complex, with a score that increased the lewdness of the image in the background. Keith had, somewhat predictably, chosen the ninetales background. There were over a dozen, with a work-in-progress screen showing a link to an internal network ID that would allow whoever clicked it to submit a contract for adding a new pokemon to the lineup.

The first scene of the ninetales was very simple, just her staring at the camera. As the score rose higher, she started licking a white popsicle of some kind, melting the ice over her black tongue. After a few thousand score, the picture changed to the ninetales actively  _ fellating _ the ice block. And then it was an image of her ‘presenting’, bent over with her tails in the air. It was around that point that Keith got too distracted by the background image to pay attention, and failed entirely, causing the game to reset back to the simple image of the ninetales staring at the camera.

“Is that you?” Keith asked, motioning towards the screen.

Aleda looked up, lifting her head off her paws and perking her ears, and then gave a ‘nine’ of such condescension that he just cleared his throat and turned back to the game.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he was interrupted by a beep from his tablet, which he had placed in the dock. A new email had come in, from Violet Enterprises.

It was a follow-up to the email from that morning, for the suicune shoot. Nobody had volunteered yet.

With an uncertain frown, Keith opened up the reply box, wrote down his details and location, and then sent it through.

It took less than a half-an-hour to get a response. A very official-looking contract attachment, a ferry ticket, and very short message.

**9AM sharp**

**Bring your A-game**

* * *

Keith was still barely awake when the ferry slid into port. Aleda poked him with a paw, and he started to a more awake frame of mind, blinking slightly and giving a little grumble. It was cold, with wind coming in off the water and salty sprays swelling up. The overcast sky was lazily threatening rain, with distant thunder rumbling in the air.

Keith pulled a jacket with a very subtle ‘Violet Enterprises’ logo on the shoulder tighter around himself, trying to ward off the wind.

Romero, who had filmed Keith and Aleda on the cruise ship, was standing on the dock in a big parka, hands in his pockets. He took one hand out and waved Keith over. “Ey!”

Keith stamped his feet slightly to regain proper feeling in them, and stepped awkwardly off the ferry onto the dock. “We have a car waiting,” Romero said with a faint smile. “Good to see you again, though. Didn’t think it’d be so soon.”

“If I knew it was going to be weather like this, I wouldn’t have accepted,” Keith said miserably.

Aleda gave a lazy ‘nine’ and a stretch, completely nonplussed by the cold. Keith gave her a dirty look.

“The director isn’t too happy about the temperature, either,” Romero admitted, making a motion towards a trail nearby with a hired car sitting on it. “Jump in, the set is a little ways away.”

* * *

The ‘set’ was a literal ice cave dug into the bank along the shoreline. It looked like a recent excavation, as there were some kind of claw marks in the sand around the entrance, likely from whatever pokemon had dug the cave itself. The temperature dropped even further, and a pale icy mist wafted out of the cave steadily.

A large black bus stood nearby, with the same subtle Violet Enterprise logo on the side as Keith’s jacket.

“This is a joke, right?” Keith asked blankly.

Romero shook his head. “I’m afraid not!”

“Nine,” Aleda stated, planting her rump and then curling up lazily on the back seat of the car.

“Oh, you’ll follow me anywhere but this is where you draw the line?” Keith asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

Aleda nodded simply. “Tales.”

Keith grumbled, and then slipped out of the car, heading towards the entrance of the cave with a certain amount of trepidation.

Once inside, it was even colder, and he shivered slightly as he headed down a curved walkway, coming out in a rather fancy ice-cave cavern. The ceiling was only a few metres tall, with a large rock in the centre seemingly set up specifically as a centre-piece. Pristine ice walls glimmered with frosted reflections, with sparkling stalactites hanging from the ceiling, occasionally dripping a single clear droplet of moisture to the cold, icy floor of the cave.

Keith shivered slightly and pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders. A man in a large winter parka and a pair of very thick pants, with sandy blonde hair and a pair of black glasses was standing at the bottom of the tunnel leading into the cave itself, with a spray bottle filled with some clear liquid.

“Come on down!” he called.

Keith staggered down the length of the tunnel, finding the walkway slippery and his legs a little stiff from the cold. “Sweet Arceus it’s cold in here.”

“Isn’t it amazing?” the man asked, grinning. He extended his hand, “I’m Marcus, one of the  _ best _ producers in the entire industry.”

Shaking Marcus’ hand, Keith wasn’t entirely sure if the note of pride in his voice was creepy or not.

“I’m kinda… new,” Keith admitted. “But nobody else was accepting the contract, so here I am.”

Marcus looked him up and down carefully, and then shrugged. “You should do fine. If you fuck up too much, we can always edit it out or just illusion in someone less awkward.”

“Why do you need an actor at all, then?”

“It’s like watching two robots trying to fuck. Mechanical and ugly. A clumsy human is far more appealing to watch.”

“Thanks for the confidence boost,” Keith grumbled.

“No problem,” Marcus said without a single trace of sarcasm. “We’re just waiting on the others.”

Keith nodded and busied himself walking in place to keep the cold from getting to him. After a minute or so, Romero came walking down the tunnel, with Jewel, the lopunny Keith had met on the cruise ship, in tow.

“Ey, Marcus, I don’t see Zaria anywhere, is she in her box already?” Romero asked, while Jewel narrowed her eyes at Keith and licked her lips in anticipation.

Marcus shrugged. “I haven’t seen her all morning. Did you check the trailer?”

“Nah man, I’ll check,” Romero said, pivoting and starting back up the length of the tunnel.

“Box?” Keith asked of Marcus.

Marcus nodded. “It’s what we call her isolation chamber. She’s the best illusionist we’ve ever seen, but she requires absolutely no interruptions or distractions to keep a perfect facade up. Usually, she picks a spot in the area and cocoons herself in some kind of illusion. Like a rock or a part of the ice wall, the same was zoroarks protect their dens in the wild.”

“Oh, cool,” Keith said. “Is there anything I should  _ know _ about screwing an illusion pokemon?”

“Zaria is pretty good with newcomers,” Marcus said thoughtfully. “I’d generally have to tell you not to put your weight on the illusion, make sure all of your thrusts are at a generally upwards angle, otherwise your hips would ‘phase’ through, that kind of thing. But Zaria is  _ very _ good at illusioning. If you do something dumb like that, she’ll correct it with her illusions.”

“What’s it going to  _ feel _ like?” Keith asked uncertainly.

“If she liked you? The best thing you ever felt. If she doesn’t, it’s going to feel like fucking a rusty cheese-grater filled with angry skorupi.”

Keith shuddered at that mental image. “Don’t piss off the zoroark,” he made a note to himself.

“Ey!” Romero called from the top of the tunnel, looking out. “She’s here.”

A moment later, a large silhouette appeared in the brightness of the cave entrance, resolving itself to a blue, white and purple pokemon as it started to stride down the length of the ice tunnel, large paws softly padding against the ice. She had no problem with slipping at all, but Keith realised that that was likely because she wasn’t exactly  _ real _ .

Lack of reality hardly diminished the pokemon’s presence, however. That long, luxurious purple mane cascaded down her back, red eyes gleamed in the darkness, and her elegant ribbons lightly swirled in the air on either side of her shoulders. It was like being in the room with a celebrity. And they  _ knew it _ .

“Holy shit, Zaria is good at what she does,” Keith said, half in actual awe and half in an attempt to make the shoot an enjoyable experience through pure flattery.

The illusory suicune turned and stared at him, red eyes narrowing slowly.

Keith froze, his breath catching in his throat, not quite able to look away as the suicune seemed to look  _ through _ him, examining his very soul. He was suddenly acutely aware of how  _ large _ the pokemon was. She had to look  _ down _ to hold his gaze. She was  _ huge _ . And somehow, even though he knew that she was an illusion, that scared him.

The suicune looked away, and Keith sucked in a breath, giving another little shiver that wasn’t entirely from the cold.

“Well, shall we get started then?” Marcus asked, clapping his hands with a grin.

The suicune brushed past Keith, and he was amazed against her  _ size _ , and also the fidelity of Zaria’s illusion. It was absolutely perfect. The fur was soft, and plush, she exuded a faint warmth like something would were it alive. Her muscles rippled under her fur, her mane waved, her paws grasped at the ice as she moved, and he could even see her reflection in the frosted ice she was walking over.

“Okay, suicune in the centre, on the rock, Keith, you’re coming in. You’re an explorer, lured here by the suicune’s teasing. You’ve been tempted by visions of her in the distance for  _ weeks _ and now you’re finally finding her, now, positions!”

Keith awkwardly stepped over to the entrance of the cave, while Romero set up his steady-cam and Marcus carefully stepped behind him. Jewel stood behind them all, quiet and in the background, but definitely there, watching,  _ waiting _ like a persian ready to pounce.

The suicune meanwhile, stepped over to the flat rock in the middle of the room, sniffing haughtily and then clambering atop it and just half-sprawling over it. The rock was in no way  _ small _ , but her large form covered the entire thing, from one end to the other. She looked back over her shoulder at the camera, and then snorted and changed her stance, deliberately pulling a hindleg forward to expose herself.

Keith got his first proper glimpse of suicune pussy, with that large entrance laid bare right before him, soft teal flesh entirely visible to both himself and the camera. He almost felt his mouth start to water, and the desire rose in him to press his fingers inside, so he could see what it felt like. And then he wondered what it  _ would _ actually feel like? Fingering an illusion?

Pushing the thought out of his mind, Keith stepped back to the edge of the ice cave, and then waited.

“C’mon!”Marcus called.

Keith stepped into the ice cave, and wandered down the length of it, looking up at the suicune. “Wooow…”

“Okay, holy shit,  _ cut _ ,” Marcus said brusquely. “Go back and do that again and this time be an adult finding a Suicune in a cave and not an edgy teen finding his father’s stash of porn.”

* * *

Six entire attempts later, and Keith finally ‘nailed’ it, with Marcus calling a stop to proceedings. Even the illusory suicune looked impatient, fidgeting slightly, rubbing her paws over the rock in annoyance, ribbons swaying this way and that.

“Okay, now we need the suicune to tempt him over. He’s a little bit shy, uncertain. Advertise to him, Zaria. Make him  _ want _ the suicune. Seduce him with her. Keith, I want you to be wary and uncertain. You’re looking at a suicune. You’re not even sure she’s real.”

Keith nodded, and then returned to the entrance of the cave, at the end of the tunnel, waiting.

“Begin,” Marcus said, steepling his fingers and watching intently.

Keith took another step forwards, and the suicune gave a lazy arch, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Keith made quite a show of swallowing, tilting his head slightly to make the swallow easier. “I-I… w-why did you appear before me?”

“Sui,” she purred, staring at him over her shoulder and then giving another slow arch of her back, deliberately spreading her hindlegs further and exposing herself to him more. Keith had to try quite hard not to glance at Romero as he saw the cameraman step closer to the suicune to get a good shot of that.

Instead, he let his eyes travel down the suicune’s form, and then jerk back to her eyes when he reached that delightfully soft-looking entrance, as though he was ashamed to be looking. “W-what?”

“Sui!” she repeated, rising to all fours and then stepping down off the rock, turning towards him and stalking over closer. “Suicune!”

Keith hesitantly lifted a hand, covering his mouth with his other and lightly touching her nose. “A-are you even real?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“Sui,” Suicune growled, nipping at his fingers in rebuke to his question. Keith jerked his hand back in surprise.

That actually  _ hurt _ !

Before he could shape any thought in his head, the suicune grabbed him by his hips and tugged him to the right, pushing him against the ice wall and holding him there with her weight, leaning in until her nose was almost touching his own. “Sui…”

Keith could  _ smell _ her breath. It was like some kind of peppermint mixed with aloe, and it was so blindingly  _ fresh _ that it made his eyes water. He tried to process how exactly Zaria was doing all of this, but he was cut off by the illusory suicune shoving her tongue into his mouth.

He blinked a little bit, squirming, held quite firmly in place by the illusion, her tongue  _ pushing his jaws apart _ with its thickness while not being entirely unpleasant in taste. After a few moments, he stopped struggling, and relaxed into it, lifting a hand to rest on her mane.

Suicune pulled back after a few more moments, licking her lips and then tilting her head slightly to one side, eying him curiously.

“What… what are you asking me?” Keith asked uncertainly.

“Sui…” she said, a note of danger in her tone.

“Y-yes, I enjoyed it!” Keith squeaked. “I just… I don’t know why you’re… with  _ me _ ? You can’t…”

The suicune gave him a long, annoyed stare, and then promptly turned around, dropping her shoulders to the floor and arching her rump upwards, spreading her hindlegs to reveal that teal entrance to him again, this time from only a metre or two away. “ _ Sui _ ,” she stated, putting some emphasis on the word. An order.

Hesitantly, Keith lifted a hand. “D-do you… do you want me to touch?”

“Sui!” Suicune growled impatiently, stamping a hindleg.

Keith shivered slightly, and then took a fumbling step forwards, almost ending up on his ass on the slippery floor, having to steady himself with a hand on the suicune’s rump. His other hand swept up between her hindlegs, feeling the incredibly, amazingly soft fur and flesh of her inner thighs, all the way up to that soft blue suicune cunt. He let his thumb drift over her clit, giving a deliberate little rub and press. His other fingers found her outer lips, and he spread her open deliberately, parting outer lips to reveal teal flesh deep inside.

The suicune gave a little shudder and a contented growl, her ribbons stiffening and flicking with each new sensation of his fingers pressing against her. Her paws dug into the ice, and when he gave a deliberate rub against her clit, he heard the telltale sound of crackling ice as her claws extended into it.

Zaria’s illusion was  _ amazing _ .

Frowning slightly to himself, Keith grasped her large hips, and then leaned forwards, ducking down slightly to plant a little kiss on her outer lips, trailing down to her clit to suckle lazily. She arched up and quivered slightly, and a trickle of her liquids graced his tongue.

Keith tasted some kind of mint, strong and potent, almost like toothpaste in how much it made his tongue tingle. He blinked slightly at the odd sensation, wondering why Zaria had chosen that as the taste, but shrugged inwardly, returning to suckling softly at her clit.

The suicune arched against him, pushing her hips up a little bit, and he squeezed her rump harder, smirking against her and then dragging a long, eager lick right up the length of that large entrance, swirling his tongue against her and threatening to sink it inside.

“S-sui!” suicune gasped, a long shiver passing down her form, before she growled and turned around suddenly, butting him rather powerfully in the chest with her head. “ _ Suicune _ !”

Keith blinked down at her uncertainly. “I-I was giving you what you wanted!”

“Suuuicune…” she crooned, lifted a paw and grasping at his pants, tugging at them. “ _ Sui _ .”

Keith felt heat rising in his cheeks at her request, but he complied readily, grasping the front of his pants, undoing the button and sliding the zip down, freeing his penis.

“ _ Cut _ ,” Marcus said, and Keith just about jumped out of his skin, suddenly realising he was standing in front of two other men with his shrivelled cock in his hand. “Jewel, take care of this,” Marcus said, making a motion with a hand.

“ _ Pun _ !” Jewel said happily, bouncing towards Keith.

Keith tilted his head slightly down at the rabbit pokemon. “Uh… hi.”

“Lopun!” Jewel exclaimed, grasping his hip with one of her little paws, while the other warm paw grasped his cock, giving it a little squeeze and fondle. “Pun.”

“So, this is what you do, then?” Keith said awkwardly.

“Lopunny!” Jewel responded happily, nodding once, large ears flopping.

Without any hesitation, she grasped his cock in both of her soft, warm paws, and started to work it up and down with an expert motion, staring up at him with huge red eyes. She leaned in, and gave his tip a little lick, and then a brush of her lips, making him gasp slightly with the contact.

“Punny!” Jewel purred, as he starting to firm up in her paws. Without warning, she leaned forwards and  _ engulfed _ him, just sliding his entire cock into her muzzle, warm exhalations tickling against his pubic hair as her tongue gave a lazy press and grind along the underside of his thickening cock.

With an eager rumble, she started to bob, sliding back to his tip and feathering him with a flurry of eager, velvety-soft licks.

“F-fuck,” Keith gasped, one of his hands automatically finding the back of Jewel’s head, almost grinding his hips towards that lovely tongue and mouth. “You’re good at that.”

“ _ Pun _ !” came the muffled response, as she started to bob and work, tongue flicking against his tip in an almost urgent,  _ hungry _ fashion. In seconds, Keith was hard in her mouth, groaning slightly as he felt her silken-soft tongue slathering those flicking licks over his tip between bobs.

Beside her, Suicune was watching with interest, nose following the motions of the lopunny’s movement like a spectator at a tennis match.

Jewel lifted her paws again, grasping the base of his cock and starting to work them up and down in counterpoint to her bobbing, even beginning to tilt her head from one side to the other as she bobbed. She also started to  _ suckle _ ; powerful, rolling suckles like she was trying to deliberately coax his cum up out of his balls and into her hungry muzzle.

“Puuuun..” she ruimbled around her mouthful, bobbing and suckling eagerly, sinking him all the way into the back of her throat and swallowing around his tip with a deliberate intent.

“F-fuck me,” Keith panted, giving a lazy thrust into her mouth. “I’m good now, you can stop.”

“Pun,” Jewel said with a slight shake of her head, redoubling her efforts, bobbing even faster now, tongue giving an urgent flurry of sensual swirls and lathering all around his tip with expert motions.

“N-no… stop!” Keith panted, his grip tightening on the back of her head. “I-I’ll cum!”

“ _ Lopunny _ !” Jewel purred hungrily, one of her dainty little paws slipping into his pants to fondle his balls while she looked up at him, giving him a lusty stare.

Keith bit his bottom lip, and then grabbed both of her ears in one hand, his other finding her cheek, tugging her off his cock forcefully. The eager lopunny came off his cock with an audible ‘ _ pop! _ ’ of suction, and his cock throbbed violently in the air in front of her nose, almost ready to burst. He quickly edged away from the lopunny, trying to catch his breath, while she gave a quick little lick at the air in front of his cock, trying, but failing to reach it.

“ _ Pun _ .” Jewel crossed her arms, fuming, staring up at him. “ _ Lopunny. _ ”

Keith gave an exasperated sound, looking to Romero and Marcus for advice. They both just shrugged their shoulders.

“Now, tuck yourself back in your pants and let’s do that scene again!” Marcus said.

Keith grumbled slightly at the lopunny, releasing her ears. She looked as though she was considering diving back down for his cock, but she turned away and bounced back over to stand behind Marcus.

“Sui?” Suicune asked, staring at him.

Keith nodded slightly, pulling his pants back up, closing them over his now-hard cock.

“Suuui…” she purred, giving the bulge in his pants a little rub with a paw, smirking at him.

“Okay, back from the top,” Marcus said.

The suicune looked him up and down, and then reached up with her paw again, tugging at his pants.

Keith gave her a long look, and then reached down, undoing the button at the front of his pants. The zipper almost exploded open with the weight of his stiff erection, and it bumped against the suicune’s paw.

“Cuuune…” she breathed, leaning down. Her diamond-shaped crest bumped against his chest, and he lifted a hand automatically to rest on it. She glowered up at him ominously, but allowed it, turning her attention back to his cock.

Her nose bumped against the tip of his length, and it bobbed slightly, making the suicune snuff a little giggle, and then drag a single, vibrant lick against him.

Keith stiffened up slightly, toes curling slightly at the sensation of that warm, broad tongue slathering against the head of his cock. It made it tingle, just the tiniest amount, a strange, not unpleasant sensation.

“Suiii,” she purred, closing soft lips around his tip and giving an enthusiastic, if a little bit misguided bob of her head, bumping his chest rather harder than necessary with her crest. Keith pressed against her crest a little harder with his hand, grunting slightly.

“Y-you… you want it in your mouth?” Keith stammered for the camera.

The suicune stared up at him with a look of condescension that forcibly reminded Keith of a look Aleda had given him recently.

Taking the look as permission, Keith grasped her crest with both hands, leaning forwards slightly and starting to lightly rock his hips into her muzzle.

A low, eager purr rumbled up out of the suicune’s throat, and vibrated against the head of his cock each time he sank inside. She was so large that he could slide in as deep as he wanted and just grind over the lovely soft expanse of the back of her tongue, only barely threatening the back of her throat.

Once more, Keith was blown away by Zaria’s illusion.

“Yes, good!” Marcus said, smiling. “Fuck her mouth until you cum. But, warn her before you do. Zaria, I want her to open up nice and wide for it. I want the camera to see it.”

Keith resisted the urge to turn and look at Marcus, and instead focused on the much more pleasurable distraction of the large, moist suicune tongue intimately hugging the bottom of his cock.

Soft exhalations washed over his stomach and crotch as he humped into the suicune’s muzzle, grinding his stiff cock against her tongue with eager little motions. It was incredible to think he was muzzlefucking an illusion. She felt so incredibly  _ real _ . From the smooth surface of her crest, the sensation of warm exhalations blowing against his lower belly, the whisper of her mane against his clothes and the slick wetness of her tingling saliva coating him. It really did feel exactly like he was humping a suicune’s mouth.

Eager little hums rolled from the suicune's muzzle as Keith continued to grind deep inside, working in until he felt her lips kissing around the base of his cock each time. Occasionally, she would swallow, causing her tongue to push up against his cock, making his next grinding thrust into her mouth all the tighter and more intense.

With a slight adjustment of his stance, Keith felt he cock start to grind along the roof of her mouth with each firm thrust, the ridges there stimulating him in new and enticing ways.

“F-fuck…” he panted against her crest. “I-I’m gonna…”

A low growl left the suicune, and she closed her muzzle down over him even harder, consuming him with the wet suckling sensation of soft tongue and muzzle all around him.

Keith panted hard through his nose, leaning against the illusory suicune and started to hump into the tight suction of her sweet mouth all the more intently.

An eager bobbing started from the suicune, muzzle pulling back and then pressing forwards, while one of her paws lifted to cradle his rump, holding him in place so that each eager bob of her suckling muzzle buried right to his base. Her tongue curled over his cock, and she suckled at him almost urgently, huffing warm exhalations against his stomach as she worked to coax out his orgasm.

Keith grasped her crest in one hand, while his other found her luxurious silky-soft mane, wending fingertips through it as he jerked and stiffened in more ways than one, cock starting to throb urgently. He grunted slightly, and the first burst of his spunk splashed directly over the back of her tongue.

With an eager growl, the suicune tilted her head back, muzzle opening wide, tongue cradling the base of his cock and pointing it upwards. The next splash of his cum splattered over the roof of her mouth, spreading across it and painting the upper portion of her mouth white with cum, before it started to drip down. The next heavy gush was far too much to ignore gravity, and it messily dripped and gushed down over her tongue and started pooling at the back of her throat.

Keith grunted, hips jerking slightly, held in place by her powerful paw as he pumped loads of his spunk over the back of her tongue and throat, until it started to overflow and drool from the corners of her mouth like the most x-rated pokemon fountain ever.

After a few more moments, the suicune  _ swallowed _ , letting the camera see all that gooey mess be taken down her throat, before closing her lips back over his cock and giving it a lazy, eager little suckle. Keith grunted once more at the sensation on his over-stimulated cock, rising to his tiptoes with his hips arching away from her muzzle. “Mnf… s-stop… sensitive!”

The suicune looked up at him and gave a single derisive snort, pulling back with another swirl of her tongue against his tip to clean him.

“Okay,  _ perfect _ !” Marcus said, clapping his hands happily. “Now, Zaria, Suicune goes back on the rock, and Keith, I want you to stand beside it and fuck her stupid.”

Keith was leaning back against the wall, and gave Marcus a bewildered stare. “I’m not… I just finished!”

Marcus clicked his fingers in Keith’s direction. “Jewel, work your magic.”

Keith’s eyes widened slightly as Jewel bounced towards him eagerly, paws grasping his hips as she stared up at him impishly. “Pun!” she cooed.

“Oh please don’t,” Keith whimpered, making a motion to shield his cock from the lopunny, shaking his head.

“ _ Pun _ !” Jewel reasoned, holding his gaze. She gave a flirtatious wink, and then blew him a kiss, and then dove down to his softening cock, tongue grinding giving a flurry of eager swipes across him.

Keith’s toes curled, and he frowned deeply, hands finding the back of her ears and hips arching up towards her as he started to stiffen again.

“All of our fluffers can do this,” Marcus said, smiling slightly. “Should have warned you, I guess. We’ve found that there’s a certain pokemon ‘move’ out there that allows males to skip the refractory period.”

“Re-reffuuuuck….” Keith melted, giving a slow grind of hips against the lopunny’s muzzle, pulling her in against him with a soft little gasp, grinding his tip against the back of her throat.

“The period of time after sex when men usually go to sleep. Some men can skip it entirely just because, but ‘attract’ lets our fluffers do it to you at will. I’d be careful with Jewel. She’s a bit of a nympho,” Marcus said conversationally. “She’ll make you blow in her mouth with the full knowledge that she can get you hard again in a few seconds. Put one of our actors in hospital with heatstroke that way one time.”

Keith stared down at Jewel, and she just winked up at him, smiling around her mouthful of cock, and starting to bob harder and faster, tongue grinding and swirling over him in delightful little motions.

“Mrf, no, stop,” he panted, pulling the lopunny off his cock with a gentle pair of hands.

“ _ Pun _ !” Jewel almost hissed, returning to his cock, pushing his hands away and suckling at him eagerly, feathering his tip with a flurry of little licks.

“ _ Stop! _ ” Keith growled, grasping her muzzle again and forcefully pulling her off his cock, quickly taking a step away so she couldn’t return to him again. “I’m not… I’ve never done  _ that _ before. You can’t just expect me to go  _ three times _ in one shoot!” he panted down at the lopunny.

Jewel gave him a venomous stare, and then stomped back over to Marcus, turning to face him again, arms crossed, face stony.

Panting slightly to catch his breath, Keith turned his attention back to the suicune. She had arranged herself over the rock once more, this time more or less straddling it entirely, rump at the edge of it and powerful paws holding on around the front. She looked at him over her shoulder.

Keith took a few fumbling steps forwards, glancing at Marcus, who just nodded. He carefully stepped over to the suicune, grasping her rump for balance, stepping up until he was standing directly behind her, almost at the perfect height to just bury himself in that inviting teal suicune pussy.

“Zaria, roll her onto her side, please,” Marcus said.

With a huff, the suicune rolled onto her side, one hindleg lifting into the air, the other parallel to the ground. In this new position, she was at the  _ perfect _ height for Keith to just sink inside, and he stepped forwards again, laying his stiff cock against her inner thigh and slipping a thumb down to lazily rub along that soft teal flesh. “It’s my turn to please you…” he murmured reverently, lightly spreading her open with his thumb.

With a shift of his hips, he changed angle and pushed his tip against that soft, teal flesh, leaning over her and grinding forwards.

Instantly, soft, gripping flesh consumed him, squeezing around every single millimetre of his length that it could find. She was warm down there, but not quite as warm as Amber and definitely nothing like Aleda. She was slick, gripping and  _ soft _ , like sinking into heated, moist silk.

“Fuuuuck…” he hissed between clenched teeth, pausing halfway inside her.

The suicune turned and lifted her head, giving him with a sly little smirk.

Keith bit his bottom lip, and then finished sinking inside her, legs shaking slightly as he buried himself in her to the root, every last inch of his cock buried inside. His arms automatically wrapped around her hindleg, holding it against his chest for balance as he panted against the fur of her inner calf.

“Now fuck her!” Marcus ordered.

Leaning forwards slightly, Keith drew back a few inches, and then shoved himself back inside her, almost going dizzy with the silken sensation of the softest flesh he had ever felt squeezing and coaxing around his tip. It was more than heavenly, it was positively  _ divine _ .

With just a few thrusts, he felt her liquids starting to spill from around his intrusion, clear, pure suicunejuice that coated him in a slick film, easing his intrusion into those surprisingly tight depths.

Firm, powerful humps rocked the suicune back and forth just the tiniest amount, each of his movements making her hindlegs twitch and her forepaws squeeze at the rock a little more intently. Her ribbons twitched and swirled, visibly quivering with each thrust of Keith’s hips as he buried himself to the very base in that suckling suicune cunt.

“Enough!” Marcus called.

Keith slowed his thrusts, looking back over his shoulder with a deep frown.

“Position change,” Marcus explained.

Keith sighed slightly, but pulled back, cock throbbing in the cold air as it was removed from the liquid warmth of the suicune’s tight teal cunt.

“Roll her over onto her stomach again, Zaria,” Marcus said, moving towards the rock, holding the spray bottle Keith had noticed earlier. He had a towel in his other hand, and began spraying some water directly onto the rock and then ‘polishing’ it with the towel. He inspected his craftsmanship, and then made a motion, beckoning the suicune closer. “Come lay with your pussy above this reflective bit.”

The suicune gave him a haughty, derisive stare.

“I know you enjoy method-acting, but I’m cold, I’m horny, and I want this over with. I’m pretty sure Keith does, too. Now, here,” he said, clicking his fingers impatiently.

The suicune grumbled, but did as asked, shuffling back towards the spot indicated.

“A few inches further,” Marcus ordered.

She shuffled back even further, until Marcus made a motion for her to stop. “Good, good. This is perfect. Romero, come here and see if the camera can see her in the reflection.”

Romero moved forwards as well, and moved the camera into position, giving a thoughtful hum. “Ay, it seems fine.”

“Good,  _ perfect _ . Now, when Keith blows his load in her, I want you to hold the camera on the reflection until the first drops splash on it, and then pan up to get a good view of the creampie,” Marcus said conversationally.

Keith felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment at the casual nature of his words, while Romero just nodded.

“Now, Keith, fuck her as hard as you want, finish inside. Thing is, we want some of the mess drooling out. I don’t know if you’ll really have it  _ in _ you to make that big a mess the second time, but you absolutely are not allowed to just hold yourself an inch or so inside when you finish. That is the most hacky bullshit these amateurs do in porn these days. I want you to  _ fuck her _ while you’re cumming, okay?”

Keith nodded blankly. “Shallowly?”

“As deep as you can go. Be a little rough. Make sure some of it dribbles out. Grunt or yell as much as you need to, we can dub in proper sound effects later.”

Nodding again, Keith stepped back up behind the suicune, giving an awkward smile. “Ready for a uhm…” he coughed and cleared his throat. “A uh… creampie?”

The suicune stared at him for a long moment, and then arched her rump a tiny bit higher into the air.

Keith took that as an invitation, and pressed himself back up against her, making sure to shuffle forwards so as not to upset her positioning at all. He was aware of Romero somewhere behind him, crouching down low to get a good camera shot of the action. With a shift, he pushed his stiff cock back against that sexy blue suicune cunt, and then sank himself inside once more.

Familiar soft flesh squeezed around him, clenching and coaxing around his throbbing length. He leaned over the suicune further, hands finding her middle for better balance and hips starting to grind, sinking himself deep inside her over and over again. More and more of those slick suicune liquids started to drool from inside her, coating him as he sank inside her with urgent motions.

Keith buried his face in her luxuriously soft mane, arms wrapping around her middle as he started to hump harder and faster, sliding back just a few inches only to bury himself back inside her to the base.

Soft suicune flesh started to tighten around him all the more intently, squeezing and rippling, and then  _ clenching _ with a powerful, wet softness that gripped him so tightly he almost had to stop thrusting. “F-f-fuuuck…” he panted into her mane, some hazy part of his mind asking the odd question: Did the  _ illusory _ suicune just  _ cum _ ?

The thought was pushed out of his head by the rising urgency of his orgasm, and he rose up on tiptoes, his motions getting jerky and shaky as he started to hump hard and fast into the tight blue pussy, the suicune’s rump shaking with each impact. 

Keith’s hands found her rump, squeezing and kneading, spreading her slightly as he continued to fuck her with eager motions. He bit his bottom lip, trying to remember Marcus’ orders as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

With a grunt, he buried himself to the base inside her, starting to unload, spurting gushes of gooey white spunk across soft teal depths.

The camera had a perfect view of the reflection of Keith’s cock spreading those soft blue folds open, catching the visible throbbing in the base of the length as he started to dump gushes of spunk inside.

With a gasp, Keith tugged back and then shoved back inside, his entire body stiffening slightly at the sensation of all that soft flesh hugging and squeezing him  _ as _ he orgasmed. It was so impossibly stimulating that it almost physically hurt, and he felt tension in his shoulders and neck so tight he wanted to collapse as he jerkily humped his spurting cock into the suicune’s tight cunt.

A single splash of thick cum drooled down over the reflected tableau of a well-fucked suicune pussy getting pumped full. The camera panned up, and caught sight of even more of the gooey mess drooled from around Keith’s cock as he urgently rocked it in and out of the legendary pokemon’s squeezing cunt, each firm shove of his hips causing a fresh overflow of human spunk to drool out of her well-fucked cunny.

Keith’s knees went weak, and he sagged, spent cock falling out of the suicune. He slipped slightly, almost falling flat on his ass, having to support himself on the suicune again for balance. “Oh fuck my legs,” he panted.

“Good, good!” Marcus said, clapping his hands once. “Perfect! Now Keith, just lay down on the ice rock. Zaria, we need a shot of the suicune licking his face, and then walking out. Keith, pretend to be asleep.”

Keith groaned faintly, and shifted his weight until he could flop tiredly across the rock, resting his head on an arm, and tucking himself back inside his pants with his other hand.

He felt the illusory suicune lick his face, and then the pad of her paws across the ice rock towards the tunnel entrance.

And then, it was over.

Keith rolled into a sitting position, and then lifted up onto shaky legs, staring down at his mutinous limbs with a frown.

“That’ll happen,” Marcus said with a slight chuckle. “You did good, kid.”

“Is there somewhere I can get cleaned up?” Keith asked, motioning towards his pants.

“Sure, in the trailer, first cupboard on the right,” Marcus said, motioning towards the entrance of the tunnel. “There’s some bags you can put your current clothes in until they can be cleaned up.”

Keith nodded, and then shakily headed for the bus outside, giving a sigh of relief as frigid air was replaced by air that was just cold. He moved over to the trailer and opened up the door on the side of it, and then he frowned.

There was no cupboard on the right. It was an impenetrable wall, bare of any cupboards or anything.

Keith leaned backwards, and then checked the length of the trailer compared to what he could see inside. The trailer was at least two metres longer than where the wall was. He lifted a hand to touch around the wall to see if there was some kind of fake wall, a hidden compartment, or something like that, and his hand went  _ right through _ it.

Blinking once, Keith leaned forwards and pushed his face through the illusory wall. The rear of the trailer was immediately visible, if a little dark and gloomy, with a shimmering distorted translucent ‘wall’ where the illusion was, at least from this side.

And at the back of the trailer, clearly asleep, with her head on her chest, was a zoroark that Keith could only assume was Zaria.

A chill ran down Keith’s spine, and he swallowed thickly. “Z… Zaria?” he asked.

The zoroark stirred, and red eyes met his own. She sat up straighter, and tried to play it off. “Zor.”

“You were asleep, weren’t you?” Keith asked.

“Zor!” Zaria protested.

Keith frowned deeply, chewing on his cheek. There was just no way…

He stepped back through the illusory wall, and poked his head outside, scanning the beach and the surrounding trees. There was no sign of  _ anything _ else out there.

A slight flash of blue caught his eye, and he stepped heavily down out of the trailer, heading down the beach a few dozen metres, to where a thick stand of trees stood. “Hello?” he called.

Only the sound of heavy wind in the trees greeted him, and he huffed slightly, turning away. It  _ had _ been his imagination.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he froze, swallowing thickly.

“Sui,” came the soft little call.

Keith turned back around, and the ‘illusory’ Suicune was standing there, on the beach, watching him.

“I’m getting punked, aren’t I? Y’all recording this? Having a laugh?” Keith asked loudly of nobody in particular, looking anywhere but at the suicune. “It this some kind of hazing ritual?”

The suicune gave him a long stare, and then took a single step forwards, pressing down with all of her weight, and then returned to where she was standing previously.

Keith looked down.

There was a pawprint in the sand.

A single, perfect suicune pawprint.

“Sui,” she said with a teasy little smirk, and then turned around and seemed to just  _ disappear _ . There was a blur of motion as she moved, faster than the eye could follow, and the trees in her path rustled with the wind of her passing.

With a shaking hand, Keith knelt down and touched the footprint in the sand to confirm it was real. He swallowed thickly as it passed the test.

“What you got there?” Romero called, coming out of the cave with a set of cameras over his shoulder and in his arms.   


“Oh, uh, nothing much,” Keith said, quickly sweeping his hand over the pawprint, obliterating it. “Just thought I saw a krabby digging around here.”

“Well leave it alone, it’ll snip your fingers off,” Romero said with a shake of his head, “Come help me with these cameras and I’ll buy you a beer when we get back.”

Keith gave a look back towards the trees where the suicune had disappeared, and then at the trailer, where a pair of red eyes were watching him from the darkness of the doorway.

He shivered once, and then tried to push it all out of his mind.

There was no way he had just fucked  _ the _ Suicune on camera.

Was there?


	4. Mischeivous Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is called upon to engage in an illusory scene with a certain mythical pokemon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was done as a commission, and as such is shorter and a little lighter on the story than other chapters.

Keith pulled his jacket tighter around his chest with a soft grumble, stamping his feet and trying his best to control his shivering. The calm-but-cold air of the morning had become an all-out storm, and instead of warming up at all, it had actually gotten _ colder _.

The ferry helped matters not one bit by being completely open-air. A simple ramp at the rear of it allowed people or small vehicles to embark and disembark. Sunlight, rain, hail, sea spray; it was all clear to splash down over any passengers during the mercifully short ride.

Keith eyed Aleda for a long moment. The ninetales was sitting against one wall of the ferry impassively, licking one of her paws. She sensed his gaze, and looked up at him, a single ear perking upwards.

Pursing his lips, Keith looked away, grumbling to himself again and giving another shiver.

“Nine,” Aleda said with a knowing smirk, black tongue switching to licking lazily at her other paw.

Keith gave a long exhale and a slight huff, and then turned to look at the fire-type again. “_ Please _.”

Aleda gave a smug smile, and a very fake put-upon sigh, before she sidled up closer to him and pushed his jacket apart. The sleek fox-pokemon slid in against his chest with surprising ease, her long tails blanketing his legs and her soft, warm muzzle pushing up against his chin and the side of his throat. “Niiine,” she exhaled.

Keith lifted the edges of his jacket to lay over her sides, and gave a long, low little groan of delight that turned a few heads of the other passengers. He noticed a few jealous stares, and allowed himself a small smirk of pride, lifting a hand to lightly scritch at the base of Aleda’s ears.

* * *

After an uneventful trip back to Mandarin Island, Keith ordered a cab back to the Violet Enterprises headquarters; there was just no way he could have walked that far. He now understood _ exactly _ what Fiona had meant about sore legs after a film shoot. Even standing in the elevator he had to lean against the wall to support himself. He was bowlegged and his thighs and calves _ hurt _, forcibly reminding him of the day he had spent riding zebstrika around at a ‘hands-on daycare’ in his younger days.

Thankfully, the Violet Enterprises headquarters were air conditioned, and he didn’t need to bundle himself up against the cold. Outside the windows, a gray sky melded with a gray ocean, and a miserable drizzle fell across the entire city. The beaches were deserted except for those brave pokemon who ignored the cold and the drizzle, and the streets were devoid of anything except sparse cars.

It was _ perfect _ lazing-under-the-blankets weather, and with nothing else on his plate for the day, Keith did exactly that, just crawling in under the blankets in his Violet-Enterprises-appointed room and just set his tablet up nearby with a pokemon movie running to while away the lazy afternoon while he tried to recover from his shoot.

* * *

Several days of rest passed, which Keith spent the majority of lazing around in bed and waiting for the public release of his first ‘special’ with Amber. He wasn’t quite sure _ what _ to expect, but the email he had received the afternoon of his suicune shoot told him that the public release would be in three days time. Depending on how well the video did, he might even get a bonus!

As he was an actor in Violet Enterprises ‘features’, Keith was emailed a special log-in name and password that gave him access to the full Violet Enterprises collection. And there was a _ lot _ of it. At best estimate, Keith had to guess at least a thousand hours of video, covering a spectrum of pokemon, of all different runtimes and suited to different tastes. There were some very neat categories everything was divided into; from ‘male human - female pokemon’, ‘female human - male pokemon’, and even some ‘special interest’ material that was _ purely _ pokemon-only erotica. In the brief look Keith had given it, he had seen video thumbnails proudly proclaiming ‘pokemon daycare!’ and showing an image of a male flareon quite literally breeding a female eevee.

Keith’s tastes were far too tame for any of that, and so he just idly clicked around on the various videos of trainers and pokemon fucking each other senseless, and cast furtive glances to the apparently quite-active forums where threads asked serious questions about which pokemon were the best to fuck. There was even a live-chat page that could be entered, but Keith was in no way mentally ready to open up that particular can of wurmples.

Keith was eating room service from the Violet Enterprise cooks, a group that consisted, he was told, of both humans and pokemon with culinary skills, giving him the strong mental image of the female machamp from the lobby cutting up a carrot and working a frying pan at the same time with her four arms. It was reasonably-priced and good enough that Aleda sat next to him the entire time he ate with a very expectant look on her face.

While feeding Aleda half of his meal, Keith got a notification on his account that a new video had been posted, and held his breath as he opened the link, finding a rather fancy splash with greyed-out shots of him vigorously fucking Amber.

There was something so bizarre about watching himself screwing a pokemon, and it actually really hit him in that moment that people might even recognize him from the film. With a little quiver, he closed the window, and then went back to distractedly staring at the forum posts, trying not to think about all of the people out there who would be jacking off to him screwing an absol in the coming hours.

* * *

Several hours later found Keith once more perusing the Violet Enterprises website, and with his heart in his mouth for some reason, he opened up the video of him and Amber and then scrolled down to check how it was going.

More than five thousand views in just a few hours!

It was rated middling, with neither a high amount of people who were impressed, or disappointed by it.

But the main thing Keith was interested in were the _ comments _. Unsurprisingly, most of the comments were about Amber, complementing the absol, discussing the colour of her flesh, fantasizing out loud about being the ones who got to blow a load in her open mouth, and several of them complaining about bad angles and low quality video ‘even though it’s a hidden-cam movie’.

The very few comments about Keith merely said ‘wow, lucky guy!’ and ‘new talent? Never seen him before.’

“I don’t know what I was expecting,” Keith said, sitting back in his chair, peering over at Aleda. “Do people ever recognize you?”

Aleda lifted her head off her paws and nodded. “Nine.”

“Awkward as fuck?”

“Nine,” Aleda said, nodding again.

Keith turned back to the screen, and then noticed another comment.

‘_ Shame the absol is female. What happened to that male absol VE used to have? Never got to see him mounting any of his trainers. Woulda loved to see him on top of this trainer here. _’

Keith stared at the comment for a long moment, and was halfway through reaching for the ‘reply’ button to write a waspish response before he realised he was about to start an argument on the internet and just ended up closing the window entirely. He stared at the wall for a long moment, and then gave a shudder.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Keith looked up, exchanging a glance with Aleda for a moment. There had been no visitors since they’d arrived and the only people who knocked on the door were people or pokemon delivering food service.

Keith rose to his feet, and made his way over to the door, pulling it open to find Fiona standing expectantly in front of it.

“May I come in?” she asked.

Keith nodded, opening the door wider for her to step inside. She sat down on the couch next to the door, and produced a tablet to place on the table. “I have a proposition for you, direct from Violet Enterprises,” she said, as Keith closed the door behind her.

“Don’t you guys usually do this over email?” Keith asked warily, sitting down on the end of the bed. “This isn’t _ illegal _ or something, is it?”

“Nothing like that,” Fiona said with a smile and shake of her head, reaching into a pocket. “This is just an offer for you, specifically, and requires a little more dialogue than an email would allow. I’d generally ring you and discuss it over the phone, but you’re right here in our headquarters, I’m here too, so I thought I’d swing by!

Fiona produced a brightly-coloured red-and-white package from her pocket, and Aleda stiffened on the bed, ears perking forwards intently. “These are her favorite,” Fiona said casually, opening up the wrapper to reveal something that resembled a chocolate bar. She tossed it underarm towards the bed, and Aleda caught it in her mouth, biting down on it quite happily. “So if she drags you into a convenience store at random, that’s what she’s after.”

“Nine!” Aleda said, muffled with her mouthful of poketreat.

“Can’t get them around here though, unfortunately. Have to get them shipped in,” Fiona said, reaching out a hand to pet the ninetales.

Aleda frowned, but allowed the petting, chewing on her poketreat.

“So, about this… offer?” Keith asked uncertainly.

“Right,” Fiona said, pulling her hand back and then holding up her little tablet. “Our schedule has been thrown out by our actor being hospitalized. He was, quite literally, tangled up with a tentacruel. Either way, he’s not going to be up to acting for a while. And we have a deadline to keep.”

“And my last contract was an emergency. You yourself said that I wasn’t your first choice,” Keith interjected.

Fiona frowned at him. “Don’t judge the I.Vs of a wonder-trade ponyta,” she chided. “You’re here, you’ve proven yourself at least capable of acting, and we could fit in a shoot while you travel to your next destination. It’s an offer, if you wish to take it.”

“I still haven’t decided what I want to do,” Keith admitted, frowning slightly. “I mean, live-in actor, or a travelling one. I want to visit places but I don’t want to spend all my money doing it.”

“Well, this shoot would pay for your travel there, at least. Were you hoping to visit Kanto?” Fiona said diplomatically.

Keith shook his head. “Johto, actually.”

“Well, we’re sending Zaria and Claire off to Kanto. You could catch a cruise ship from Kanto to Johto very easily. And the shoot would cover it by far.”

“Okay, so, what’s the catch?” Keith asked bluntly.

Fiona steepled her fingers. “The ferry is refuelling now, will leave tonight, and the shoot contains some kinks that you’ve marked aren’t… _ ideal _.”

Keith sucked on his teeth for a moment. “Well. What are we talking about here?”

“Bondage, primarily. And all of the things that come with said bondage. Orgasm denial, teasing, etcetera.”

Keith sighed faintly, rubbing his temples with his fingers. “Well. Shit.”

“I’d say you could think it over, but this opportunity will be gone tomorrow. On the ferry with Zaria. She _ hates _ being in a pokeball and demands human transport as part of her contracts. She’s worth her quirks, though.”

“Hating being in a pokeball is a pretty common theme around here,” Keith said, shooting Aleda a glance.

“Of course.,” Fionda said with a giggle. “They’re related. At Violet Enterprises, you can demand to not be put in a pokeball. Pokemon can’t really do that anywhere else.”

“I guess,” Keith said, scratching the side of his neck awkwardly, and then turning in his chair to face Aleda. “So… do you want to go to Johto?”

Aleda perked her ears upwards, blinking once, staring back and forth between Fiona and Keith. “Nine?”

“Your input matters to me,” Keith stated simply.

Aleda’s ears splayed back, and she looked nervous for a moment. “Nine… Nine!”

“Is that a yes?”

Aleda nodded. “Nine.”

“Well, that’s settled then,” Keith said, turning back to Fiona. “I’ll accept the contract. Send me through the paperwork. Errr… emailwork? Digitalwork?”

“‘Paperwork’ works fine,” Fiona said with a short nod, rising to her feet. “I’ll get everything sorted and sent through to you.”

Keith and Aleda watched as Fiona excused herself, tapping on her tablet as she walked down the hallway.

Aleda rose to her paws after the door closed, and stepped over closer to Keith, delicately pushing into his lap and wrapping her paws around him in a awkward ninetales-hug, pushing her muzzle against his neck affectionately. “Niiiine.”

Keith smiled, and rested a hand on her shoulders, lightly stroking at the soft fur there, giving her a half-hug in response.

He picked his tablet up off the bedside table where it was charging, and flicked it on, scrolling through his emails for the paperwork Fiona was going to send over, in case that’s what she was doing when she left. He had a bunch of new emails from Violet Enterprise, mainly mass-sent job offers, most of them taking place in countries far away. Hoenn, Kanto, even a few back in Unova.

One email stood out for him, marked ‘urgent’, with the all-caps title: ‘DEFICIT OF MALE ACTORS’

The email itself was light on the details, but summed up; said that the number of ‘entertainers’ in the male-human, male-pokemon filming community had dwindled below acceptable levels and they were accepting curious male actors interested in earning big money.

The sums shown in example were almost _ double _ what Keith was getting for his contracts, and those were entry-level contracts!

Keith cast his thoughts back to a video he had watched of what he assumed was a younger FIona and an arcanine, and remembered that incredibly large canine cock. He winced visibly and then moved the email to the trash with a shudder.

“Y’all got no personal limits in this company,” Keith said with a shake of his head.

“Nine!” Aleda agreed with a smile.

* * *

“Back on a boat again,” Keith sighed, staring out over the railing and watching the city skyline of Ascorbia receding slowly towards the horizon.

“Nine,” Aleda said with a lazy yawn and stretch, before leaning against his leg.

“I agree,” Keith said, sighing and leaning against the rail. “Well, this cruise, one short one after it, and we’re in Johto!”

“Nine!” Aleda said, more enthused.

* * *

That evening found Keith in room 101, a very auspicious number considering he would be ‘learning’ so many new things. Aleda had elected to stay behind, taking up the entirety of the cabin’s bed with fluff and tails. The chill of the night in the air somewhat mitigating the heat of the powerful stage lights set up in the spacious deck-room.

Room 101 was a first-class cabin, with a wide floor, a king-size bed, walk-in bathroom/shower combination, a spa, a TV that was so big Keith would have to sit on the other side of the large room to watch it properly, and its own mini-bar.

All of the movable furniture had been pushed aside, to create a free space in the middle of the room. A green mat had been placed down, and a green, taught curtain across one side of the room with the cameras on the opposite.

Romero and Marcus, the cameraman and director Keith was already familiar with, were waiting by the camera. Zaria had already entered and hidden herself away in the walk-in cupboard, along with a cute Braixen named ‘Claire’ that Keith barely glimpsed before she joined the zoroark.

“Where’s the uh… props?” Keith asked, searching around for the right words.

“Not going to need any for this scene,” Marcus said with a smile, motioning for Keith to move towards the centre of the green area.

Keith stepped uncertainly over to it.

There was a faint ‘_ pop! _ and a shimmering ball of pink appeared in front of him. Unfolding into the shape of a mew right in front of their eyes. A long pink tail trailed down into a bulbous end, cute pink ears perked at both of them, and vibrant blue eyes looked back and forth between them inquisitively.

“Mew?” she asked, narrowing eyes at them.

“Our shoot is going to have you suspended above the ground in psychic bondage while our mew here teases you,” Marcus said with a warm smile.

“How long is this going to take?” Keith asked, reaching out a hand towards the mew.

“Mew!” the illusory mew exclaimed, tilting and pushing towards his hand, nuzzling against it happily.

Keith frowned deeply, and his earlier suspicions about the suicune were _ entirely _ confirmed. She felt _ ghostly _ . There was the sensation of pressure, of slight warmth, but none of the actual _ resistance _ of a real, flesh-and-blood pokemon. But as soon as he noticed the strange sensation, it disappeared, and ‘returned’ to normal. Frowning, he reached down to her tailbulb, _ feeling _ the soft, fuzzy fur of her tail sliding across his fingers until he could grasp the bulb of flesh and squeeze it curiously.

“Mew!” she protested, and Keith made a disgusted face as it felt like her tail turned into some kind of soft putty, feeling as though it was _ oozing _ from between his fingers and around his palm, almost like some kind of solid jelly.

Marcus stared at him dubiously. “I thought you got over this with the sucune?”

“Oh, my uh, hands were cold. Couldn’t feel anything,” Keith covered quickly.

Marcus shrugged, and then made a motion towards the cupboard with his chin. “We’ve got two pokemon because they’re both going to be working you. We want to preserve your natural reactions to stimulation, so we were deliberately rather… _ light _ on the description of what’s going to take place. Nothing outside of your kink boundaries, though.”

“Okay, so what should I be ex-WOAH!” Keith stumbled over his own words as a powerful force grasped around his ankles, shoulders, and lower back. His arms flailed on response as he was unceremoniously tipped over onto his back and then levitated several feet in the air. All of the muscles in his arms tensed and he fought back as the powerful grip tightened around his wrists as well and then _ forced _ them up over his head with inexorable strength. Keith stared around wildly, spotting that Romero had already begun filming and the cupboard where Zaria had disappeared had become a solid wall that same colour as the rest of the room.

The mew appeared in front of him again, and she giggled, wending her way back and forth in the air in front of his face.

“Was it you?!” Keith spluttered, trying to move his arms and legs, finding them very securely held in place. It was like iron bands wrapped in soft hides fastened around his wrists and held to a post.

“Mew,” she said sweetly, floating in the air in front of him, curling in a smooth, circular motion. 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, giving another tug at his invisible bindings. “Aren’t you… aren’t you a _ legendary _?”

“Mew!” she responded with a high-pitched giggle, floating closer to his face and settling her weight gently on his chest, her tail laying over his thigh. “Mew.”

“I don’t… I can’t understand you,” Keith said helplessly, frowning up at her, tugging his wrists again. “C’mon, let me go.”

“Mew…” she responded thoughtfully, placing a little paw on his nose, and then on his mouth, silencing him. “Meeeew,” she purred, sliding her tail down his leg, and then to the side, right between his thighs to curl lazily across his crotch.

Keith’s eyes widened slightly, and he struggled a little bit more, pushing her paw away with a huff and staring up at her. “Did Suicune tell you about me?” He watched out of the corner of his eye as Marcus frowned, and exchanged a look with Romero behind the camera, before nodding and making a motion for him to continue.

“Zaria, it’s fine,” Marcus said aloud.

“What?” Keith asked, looking directly at Marcus. “We can do different takes?”

“Oh definitely,” Marcus said conversationally. “It’s going to take a few hours to get you worked up enough. Maybe more. Nobody wants to sit through ten hours of some late-teen guy getting teased.”

“Ten hours?” Keith asked, aghast.

Marcus shrugged. “Up to you, really. If you’re _ good _ at acting desperate, maybe it’ll be an hour, maybe even less!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Keith said, staring at the mew and then at Marcus.

“I’m not,” Marcus stated. “It’s a bondage shoot. If you’re not convincing, the entire shoot falls apart.”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Ugh.”

“That’s the spirit,” Marcus said with a smile. “Now, Zaria, continue.”

Keith turned his attention back to the illusory mew, who shifted her weight. Keith _ felt _ the shifting of weight, and the light weight of the mew settling a little lower onto his stomach.

“Meeeeew…” she purred mischievously, pushing her round nose in against the hollow of his throat and giving a little lick against him.

A sudden, vibrant flash of an image seared across his consciousness, and his eyes watered as they widened for a moment. It was a strange viewpoint, something from _ someone else’s _ viewpoint, most likely Claire’s, considering the content of the image.

It was of a zoroark laying back against the wall of the cupboard, sprawled out lazily, but with one leg lifted just high enough to show the dark line of her glistening cunny.

Keith shook his head slightly, brow furrowing as he tried to push the image out of his mind. The mew in his lap stared at him, and then growled, reaching down with both paws to grasp at his shirt and _ tear it _ open, baring it to the air.

Keith squirmed again, hips lifting against his invisible bonds. “That was a good shirt!”

“Mew,” she said noncommittally, shrugging her little shoulders. Her tail wound up along his hip, and the bulb wormed its way between the band of his shorts and his flesh, pushing down across his crotch like a snake.

Stiffening up a little bit more, Keith sucked in a breath. “H-hey. What are you doing?”

“Mew!” she chided, smirking up at him and dragging her licks down even lower.

Keith grit his teeth, struggling a little more before giving a sigh and trying to relax. “Why are you doing this?”

The little pink pokemon stared at him, arching an eyebrow, before looking down at his pants. The seams on his pants _ burst _ open with psychic energy, falling to the ground in neat tatters, leaving him completely naked. He was suddenly aware of the night air in the room more acutely.

“Meeeeew,” she purred, a little paw slipping down to find his cock, laying on it and pushing it upright. Her paw could barely even stretch around half of it, and could only just manage a proper grasp.

Keith bit his lip, and sighed, shaking his head. “What is _ with _ you?”

“Mew!” she responded with another giggle, curling all the way around until her little pink tongue could swirl enticingly around his tip.

Keith sucked in a breath, legs tensing at the sensation. It was like satin, or silk, only _ softer _. It was the softest tongue he could possibly imagine and it was slowly swirling around his tip. He bit his lip again, toes curling and cock rapidly stiffening to full, eager hardness.

“Mew!” she exclaimed again, giggling and letting his cock bounce against her nose, peering up at him from either side of it. Her tongue laid out against the base, and then swirled in a slow path right up towards his tip. She paused there, and stared at him with lustfully narrowed eyes, before laying a chaste little kiss against the very end of his bobbing cock.

Keith bit his tongue, legs and arms both fighting against the grip holding him in place, a growl of frustration leaving him as he couldn’t get any kind of motion.

“Mew,” she purred condescendingly, patting his stomach with a little paw. Her head tilted, and then pressed down over his cock, suckling lazily on the tip of his cock while that amazing tongue swirled slowly back and forth around the sensitive tip.

“A-Arceus…” Keith panted, struggling the inch or two he could move on reflex, staring as the mew slowly bobbed up and down on his throbbing length.

A muffled giggled met his response, and the mew grasped both paws around his base, holding him steady as she started to bob powerfully, tongue going into overdrive, head rolling in a circular motion as she suckled and ground her tongue wildly along him.

“O-oh f-fuck… Y-you’re… G-gonna!” he panted, head tossing back and forth as his cock jerked wildly, throbbing and tensing in readiness to blow a load into the little illusory mouth. She stared up at him, and then quickly pulled back, smirking staring up at him from behind his twitching, denied cock.

“W-what the fuck?” he gasped, struggling at his bonds again. “Why did you stop?”

“Mew!” she growled firmly, crawling up his form and placing her little paw on his mouth to silence him. “_ Mew _.”

“Yeah yeah, I _ get _ that you’re the boss, but if you go doing that stupid orgasm-denying shit on me I’m not going to give you what you want,” Keith said bluntly, staring up at her challengingly.

“Mew?” she asked, a hard edge entering her tone, eyes narrowing down at him slowly.

“I’m serious,” Keith said bluntly, trying to stare her down from his naked, psychically-held pose. “You blue-ball me, I’m going to sit here like a _ plank _ and you’re going to hate this. Sex is give-and-take, and I can’t exactly _ give _ like this, y’k-”

Keith was cut off from his monologue by the mew snorting and floating up his form, peering down at him impassively, and then seating herself directly on his mouth, a paw grasping his fringe and tugging on it roughly to keep him in place.

“_ Mew _,” she growled, her tone commanding. An order.

Struggling against his bonds slightly, Keith frowned against that soft little pink cunny pressed against his mouth, staring up at her mutinously. He could _ smell _ her; it was a strange, mellow scent, like the smell of flowers carried on a cool wind. He struggled for a moment, before sighing and pressing his lips up against the soft, pliable little cunny, swirling his tongue slowly against her, frowning.

He could even _ taste _ the illusion. Strangely enough, she tasted like the part of neapolitan ice cream that was half-vanilla half-strawberry.

“Mew,” she said condescendingly, patting his forehead. She ground her hips down against the touch of his tongue, purring softly and rocking against him.

Keith made his displeasure clear with another struggle, tensing against the psychic bonds.

Another mental image seared across his mind, and he saw, vividly, Zaria in the cupboard with her eyes closed in concentration and a clawed paw pushed between her thighs, giving slow rubs and grinds right up against that drooling slit.

Keith blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head of the image, and focusing on lapping up against that strange-tasting, rather enjoyable little pink mew pussy.

A sigh of happiness rolled from her throat, and she gave a slow, lazy grind against him, before drawing back, floating above him with a smirk down at him. She turned around then, so that she could face his cock, laying back against his chest and crossing her paws, resting them on his cock, and then resting her chin on her paws.

“You are such a fucking _ tease _,” Keith groaned, huffing against that soft cunt pressed against his nose and lips. Her tail swished back and forth lazily, ruffling his hair, and he wanted desperately to grab it and stop its maddening movement.

The mew lifted her head and gave a little groan, shuddering faintly as Keith’s tongue returned to her drooling cunny, the powerful muscle pushing up against her, before he clumsily closed his mouth over her clit to try and suckle at it.

“Mew,” she chided with a grin over her shoulder. One of her paws returned to his cock, and pulled it upright again, and she gave him a long, naughty stare, before washing her little tongue lightly against the side of his cock again.

Keith groaned against her, surprised at the claustrophobic sensation it gave him to feel his own breath wash back against his face. He desperately wanted to grab her little hips and pull her back against him, but his arms were still resolutely locked in place. Instead, he focused his energies on licking and tonguing at her in earnest, slathering his tongue against her in an almost wild fashion.

The mew stiffened up slightly and then gave a little breathy groan against his cock, purring faintly as she took him back into her mouth, starting to slowly bob and work her muzzle up and down him.

“Y-yesss…” Keith breathed against her, toes curling once more and tongue pressing against her wantonly. “That feels so f-fucking good…”

“Mew,” she responded matter-of-factly, kissing at his tip, and then gentle kissing one side, and then the other, before closing her lips over him and giving a powerful suckle. Her tongue ground along his sensitive tip, and then feathered against it, making Keith’s eyes roll back in pleasure, hips bucking up towards his illusory lover.

The mew paused, and stared back at him, smirking around her mouthful for the camera before pulling back entirely again.

“No! F-fuck!” Keith gasped, only half-acting, straining against his psychic bonds. “Stop _ stopping _!”

“Mew!” she purred with a smirk, swirling around lazily to sit directly against the base of his cock, giving a slow grind of that soft little pussy against him.

“There is no way that is going to fit,” Keith panted, shaking his head slightly.

“Mew!” she growled challengingly, leaning forwards and sliding up his length, laying his blunt tip against her entrance and wiggling slowly.

“You’re nuts,” Keith breathed

Her eyes narrowed, and she smirked, wiggling her hips slowly again, and then staring at him, head tilting curiously to the left. “Meeeeew…” she said thoughtfully, rising off him. She floated away, and then there was a ‘_ pop! _’, and her little pink form resolved into that of a giant arcanine.

Keith blinked once, looking the big arcanine up and down. “Well, I’d certainly fit inside bet…” he trailed off, as his eyes wandered down further and spied the absolutely _ massive _ erection the arcanine was sporting. It was pink, veiny, and at least as thick as his wrist.

The changed-mew narrowed eyes at him, and barked a challenging ‘Arc!?’, stepping closer to him.

Keith sucked in a breath, fists clenching and feet _ tugging _ at the bonds, starting to hyperventilate, staring wide-eyed at the canine’s imposing endowment. “N-n-no!” he stammered, feeling sweat breaking out on his brow, struggling even harder against his bonds, wracking his mind for a safe-word.

The arcanine smirked, and then with another little ‘_ pop! _’ she was back to being small, pink and cute again, crawling up until she could rest against his cock, arching an eyebrow.

“Y-yes, fine!” Keith stammered, his heart still in his mouth, feeling slightly light-headed with the panic that had overcome him.

“Mew,” she chided, patting him on the head again, and then wiggling backwards with far more force. Soft, supple mew pussy spread for him, and eventually engulfed his tip, sliding the stiff length into the soft little pokemon. He grit his teeth, eyes rolling back at the sensation of warm, soft, slick outer walls grinding down over him, burying so deep it almost seemed to defy psychics, until the little pink pokemon was resting in his lap, smirking up at him, little paws resting on his chest.

Keith stared down at her, his legs tensing on reflex as those soft walls clenched and squeezed around him. He gasped and quivered as the illusory mew gave a naughty smile at him and then slowly rocked her hips in a circular motion, letting him _ feel _ each soft, supple surface squeeze and shift around him. His fists clenched as he tried to fight down the urge to grab her little hips, his own hips rising and legs tensing as he tried to control his urges.

The mew smirked down at him, adjusting her stance a little, hips arching forwards in a lazy motion before she started to rise and lower slowly, sliding up several long inches, before squeezing back down on him, cramming herself full of his cock.

“F-fuck…” Keith whimpered, arching helplessly against his bonds, biting his tongue, eyes clenching closed. “Y-you’re tight…”

“Mew,” she responded smugly, rising herself up even higher, giving a slow gyration of her hips and then slamming herself down on him powerfully, making him arch and gasp in surprise at the intense stimulation.

Keith felt his orgasm rising up the length of his cock, and he grit his teeth, carefully not saying anything. At this point, he _ needed _ to cum.

The mew rode up and down on his cock lazily, smirking at him, hips giving supple, rhythmic motions up and down him, grinding and gyrating slowly, making him throb harder and faster inside her, until she slammed herself down to the base and just stayed there. The throbbing in Keith’s cock reached a fever pitch, and then started to subside as the mew just rested there, staring at him.

“N-no…” he pleaded, arms tensing fruitlessly at the psychic bonds, legs tensing in an attempt to grind himself up against her. But the mew’s weight was resting firmly in his lap and he couldn’t get any extra stimulation.

“Mew…” she said sweetly, staring at him with a saucy little smirk.

“You… you bitch!” Keith growled, thrashing against his bonds in anger. “Fucking _ stop _!”

The mew paused at that, looking thoughtful, and then gave a single ‘mew!’ that sounded like a ‘nope’. Quick as a flash, she dragged herself off of him, leaving his cock throbbing and jerking in the air wildly, so very close to spilling.

With a sly smirk, she twisted around, and gave his tip the most chaste of kisses, soft little lips brushing along him and making him snarl and jerk in frustration.

“Meeeew,” she chided with a smile up at him, laying out on his belly and chest, resting on her side with her rump towards his face and her muzzle next to his cock, watching him over her shoulder with a lazy stare.

Keith’s mind was assaulted by a new mental image, this time of Zaria with one dark leg lifted, knee held to her sleek chest and the braixen’s stick buried in her dark cunt. A white paw was gripping the base of the stick, clearly in the process of working it in and out.

By the time Keith came back to his senses from the searing image, he found one of his hands was suddenly free, and the mew was staring at him expectantly, a leg lifted high to reveal that supple pussy to him. “Mew?” she stated, looking from his hand, to his face, and back again.

Sighing, Keith reached forwards, resting his hand on her inner thigh, and then narrowing his eyes at her. “Will I get to finish if I do this for you?”

The mew gave him a long stare, and then shrugged her shoulders noncommittally.

“That is _ not _ good enough,” Keith growled.

“Meeew,” she responded with a little giggle.

Scowling, Keith stared down at her, and then shifted a little bit, pushing his hand down towards his cock defiantly.

“O-ow fuck!” Keith whimpered, snatching his hand back as the mew dug tiny teeth into his wrist, glowering at him. Her mouth, which had felt absolutely acceptable until that point, now felt like _ sandpaper _. A clear deterrent to disobeying the zoroark and braixen hidden in the cupboard.“O-okay, shit.”

The mew glowered at him, but relented, snorting once and lifting her hindleg again, giving a pointed, commanding ‘mew.’

Keith sighed, laying his hand back on her thigh, inching fingers down until they could come into contact with that soft, pliable flesh. He spread her open a little bit, before sinking a single digit inside, sliding it past her resistance and into that warm tunnel of squeezing flesh.

“Meeeeew…” she purred, stretching out lazily against him, leaning in to nudge her nose against the side of his cock, giving a lazy lick against the middle of it.

Pursing his lips, Keith started to sink a second digit inside the tight little pokemon, spreading those supple pink lips to reveal deeper pink, slick flesh leading further inside. Soft flesh squeezed down around his digits, clenching lightly around the two fingers buried in her, and he curled his thumb down to lightly rub at her little clit in time with firm grinds of the digits inside her.

“M-mew…” she hissed, wrapping her paws around his cock and giving slow pumps up and down the length of it, smirking up at him. Her tongue lazily swiped around the tip, faltering visibly each time he buried his two fingers inside her and rubbed her little clit.

Keith’s eyes narrowed, and he started to work his fingers harder, grinding his thumb against her more intently, working towards pushing the little mew over the edge into orgasm as quickly as possible. This digits worked in a constantly-escalating rhythm, determined not to give the little pokemon any chance to catch her breath.

In less than thirty seconds, she was writhing on his belly, gasping and panting heavily over the side of his cock, her flailing tail lightly batting against the side of his head. Her little paws squeezed around the base of his cock repeatedly, and her hips jerked in time with his motions as he sank his two fingers deep inside and ground them against soft spots he could find. A slick gush of mewjuices splashed against his digits, and he almost cheered, smirking in victory.

The panting mew laid on his chest for a few moments after that, chest heaving in time with her heavy breathing, before she slowly sat up, peering at him with bright blue eyes.

Keith arched an eyebrow, giving a motion towards his throbbing cock with his head. “You gonna… take care of me now?”

The mew pondered on that for a long moment, looking towards the ceiling and giving a thoughtful noise, before she slowly turned around, placing little paws on his chest and arching her back to rest her soaked slit against the tip of his cock.

Keith arched his eyebrows hopefully, reaching forwards with his free hand to rest on her side, urging her downwards. Immediately, his hand was restrained again, pinned wrist-to-wrist with his other hand. He huffed, struggling slightly again. “No… not this shit again,” he groaned. “_ Please _.”

A soft, derisive snort left the mew, and she straightened, letting gravity sink her down over top of the thick human cock, spreading her open once more until she bottomed out, with almost every last millimetre of straining human cock crammed deep inside her. “Meeeew…” she breathed, slowly rocking her hips.

Keith bit his bottom lip so hard he almost tasted blood, trying his best to keep from struggling and just relax, knowing that this was probably just the beginning of what the mew had planned for him. Even as she leaned forwards and started to bounce her hips firmly on him, he held himself in check, refusing to hope that this would be the time she finished him off.

Another image seared across his mind, this time, a close-up of Zaria’s spread, dark cunny, with a tongue buried in it. He tried to fight off the enticing mental images that kept intruding, but it was almost impossible. He could either focus on them, or focus on the cute little mew teasingly grinding her hips up and down on his cock.

Pink hips continually bounced up and down atop him, and he grit his teeth, arms straining at the psychic bondage and hips trying to push up to meet her, heavy breaths braying from his nose as he pursed his lips down at her. She kept moving and rocking, grinding and bouncing, and his orgasm was inching closer, and closer, and closer.

Any moment now, he expected her to stop, to deny him, but she just kept going, her pace increasing even further, a determined expression crossing her little face, hips rising and then shoving down powerfully over and over again. 

Keith’s arms and legs tensed up, and he grit his teeth, determined not to give in, not to give the mew, or Zaria, or the camera, the pleasure of watching him whine and whimper for his orgasm. But with each crashing thud of the mew’s hips into his lap, his resolve faltered, and his expression slipped another notch from stoic reservedness to helpless and defeated.

His cock throbbed and twitched, jerking wildly as it threatened to spill, and the mew just ploughed right through it, grinding her hips eagerly up and down, rocking on top of him and bouncing powerfully.

A heavy, almost painful throb jolted through him, and he tensed all over, every muscle tightening as he hit the long-awaited precipice. The mew smirked at him, and lifted her hips, and then just _ stopped _, holding him on the razor’s-edge of an orgasm.

“N-no…” Keith whimpered, his bottom lip trembling. “N-no please… _ please _…”

The mew locked eyes with him, and then gave that naughty little smirk again, before _ slamming _ her hips downwards.

Keith had momentarily slumped in defeat, but immediately tensed up again, his entire body arching, toes curling and fingers digging into his palms so hard he drew blood. A strangled yell escaped his throat as he felt his cock bloating up inside the tight little mew and then _ blasting _ her insides. He was only dimly aware of anything but a white-hot haze of euphoria and ecstasy as he pumped his long-denied orgasm deep inside that little pink pokemon.

Spurt after spurt rocketed up into her, splashing over her inner walls and quickly spilling out from their union, drooling down over his balls and the base of his cock.

His hips jerked and rocked on instinct, and he groaned and spluttered as his orgasm started to peter out, chest heaving wildly and his entire body sagging in the psychic restraints.

The little mew smirked at him, blew a kiss, and then ‘_ Pop! _’ed out of existence.

“Cut!” Marcus called.

Keith was lowered unceremoniously to the floor, but by the time he touched the greenscreen, he was already unconscious.

* * *

Keith violently jerked awake as a dribble of water splashed down over his face. He gave a low groan, head still swimming, his arms and legs aching so much he basically didn’t want to move them.

“What… what happened?” he groaned, staring up at Marcus with one eye.

Marcus casually put the cap back on his bottle of water and then smiled down at Keith, offering him a hand.

Groaning, Keith took the offered hand and pulled himself into a sitting position. A towel was handed to him, and he blinked at it for a moment before realising that his stomach, chest, and even his _ chin _ had a mess of his own spunk over it. His mind blanked and stalled for a moment as it tried to reconcile the different facts. He had _ felt _ himself spilling deep in the mew, even _ felt _ it all drooling back down around his base. But here it was, all over his chest.

“Zaria sure is good at what she does,” Keith said faintly, beginning to awkwardly brush the towel over his chin and chest, wincing in disgust.

“Feel free to use the shower, we’ve sent for some new clothes. If you’re attached to these ones, they can be restitched?” Marcus offered.

Keith shook his head. “Nah, just toss em,” he said noncomittally. With a groan, he rolled onto his knees and stiffly pulled himself into a standing position.

The cupboard on the other side of the room clicked open, and a tousled braixen stepped out, her cheeks pink, holding her stick in one paw which was definitely wet on one end, with her nose, mouth, and the front part of her entire muzzle also covered in suspicious moisture. Keith stared at her, and she gave him a glance and a blush, before turning back around and returning to the cupboard with a squeak.

“So… what I kept seeing in my mind?” Keith asked.

Marcus arched an eyebrow. “Claire had to keep a mental ‘link’ with you the entire time to make sure she correctly copied Zaria’s illusory motions. She is a _ very _ powerful psychic. Almost on par with Cassandra, actually. If she gets distracted, or if she’s doing it deliberately, you can see a quick flash of what she’s looking at, or wants you to see.”

Keith gave a little nod at that, casting his gaze back at the cupboard. “Interesting. Also confusing as fuck when you’re trying to concentrate.”

“We can edit out your lapses,” Marcus said with a smirk. “You did decent. Go get cleaned up properly.”

Nodding again, Keith limped over towards the shower.

* * *

Keith was resting with his back against the wall, letting the hot shower water beat down all around when Marcus entered and placed a pile of clothes on the sink.

“You know, we’ve got another one of these shoots coming up in a couple weeks, if you’re interested?”

Keith cracked one eye open. “Another Living Legends shoot?”

“Nah, bondage,” Marcus said enthusiastically. “Blaziken showing her trainer who’s boss.”

Keith snorted once and closed his eyes. “Not a chance.”


	5. Blushing Braixen

Keith leaned on the railing, watching the little coastal town getting closer and closer. A cruise ship was already docked at the harbour, and the cruise ship that had Keith had been on for the last week was making steady speed towards a vacant spot.

After a week of being cooped up on the ship, he couldn’t wait to get on dry land and stretch his legs properly, or even just feel solid ground under his feet again. It was definitely somewhat of a dejavu moment, considering how much he’d been on cruise ships recently. Aleda took the cruise the same way she took everything: with a lot of sleep, a dash of lazing, and a few large meals.

“Nine!” Aleda said from beside him, forepaws up on the railing so she too could watch the approaching city. “Nine nine!”

“Not in Johto yet,” Keith sighed, resting his chin on cross forearms. “Gonna have to take a walk through to uhhh… some place. North. There’s a bullet train that’ll take us all the way through to Goldenrod, biggest town in Johto!”

“Nine!” Aleda yipped excitedly, all nine tails giving a little quiver. 

Keith reached into his pocket, pulling out a travel brochure that had been in the drawer in his room, unfolding it to show the map of Kanto. “Says here we get off at Vermillion city, head up through ‘route 6’ to Saffron City. Then right through to Goldenrod!”

“Nine,” Aleda responded noncommittally.

“It’s not so far a walk,” Keith responded, and then arched an eyebrow. “I mean, if you don’t _ want _ to walk that far, I can always put you in-”

Aleda shot him a look of such venom that he closed his mouth and didn’t finish the sentence.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky when Keith and Aleda stepped off the magnet train and into the heart of Goldenrod City. Aleda was nursing one of her tails and scowling at everything and everyone as a random passer-by had trod on the end of said tail.

Keith’s tablet beeped at Keith insistently, and he reached into his jacket to pull it out and put in his password. A small box at the top-right flashed at him, telling him to ‘sync his location’. He pressed the button demanding his attention, a spinning logo came up, and the tablet beeped musically to inform him that it had updated. A stream of notifications rolled in; contract offers, Violet Enterprises subsidiaries, buildings, and organizations, as well as selection of ‘electronic coupons’ that would get him discounts at various places courtesy of Violet Enterprises.

Keith stared dumbly at the list of notifications, and then promptly closed the tablet entirely, slipping it back into his pocket. “So, anywhere you figured on going?” Keith asked, peering down at Aleda.

Aleda stared up at him for a long moment, holding her trodden-on tail in her mouth, before tilting her head slowly to the left and giving a muffled ‘nine?’

“You know… places to visit? You wanted to come here, to _ Johto _. There must be some places you want to see?” Keith asked.

Aleda tilted her head to the other side, and then gave a uncertain ‘niiine’, and the tiniest of nods.

Keith smiled, and pulled out the tablet again, opening it up and bringing up a map of Johto. “Well, where?”

Aleda released her tail, and then tentatively pointed with a tailtip down towards the south.

“Azalea? There’s nothing but slowpokes and trees down there,” Keith said dubiously.

Aleda nodded, giving a sheepish little ‘niiine’, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Keith frowned at the screen for a moment, and then shrugged. “Can’t say I’ve been through a forest before, so that’ll be something.”

Aleda perked her ears forwards intently.

Arching an eyebrow, Keith motioned off towards the south, where a forest was visible amongst the trees. “We’ll have to go through Ilex forest to get there, according to the map, at least.”

“Nine!” Aleda said excitedly, all of her tails twitching.

“Not today though,” Keith said with a shake of his head.

Aleda’s ears drooped.

“First thing tomorrow, we’ll set out. But we need a place to stay for tonight. I’d rather not try to struggle through Ilex forest in the middle of the night,” Keith explained, tilting the tablet to peer at it and check the map again, tapping on Goldenrod to bring up the more detailed map. “We’ll get a hotel for the night, see the sights, you can lounge around in the room if you want, but I wanna see some of Goldenrod before we leave.”

“Nine,” Aleda said, nodding guardedly.

* * *

After dropping off his things at the hotel room, Keith found himself lazily playing an old slot machine in one of the side streets of Goldenrod, watching people walk by and just drinking in the sights of the city. It was different to Lumiose. It was busier, and _ dirtier _.

Lumiose had felt like some kind of museum. A setpiece. A perfectly-kept, perfectly-presented shining example of a city. Goldenrod was dirty, noisy, chaotic, and felt_ sincere _. It felt like a place people lived for decades where Lumiose had felt like a place people worked like they were in a movie, careful about every action lest they break the illusion.

Keith liked it.

After checking his account and finding that his first two ‘movies’ had been paid for in full, he had more money than he actually knew what to do with. The shops were attractive, but the people were so much more interesting to him. And so he had gotten a handful of gaming tokens, got himself a drink, and sat watching the people pass by as he gambled. He wasn’t even paying attention to how many tokens he had left on the wheels, he was more interested in the passers-by.

People, pokemon, vehicles. Goldenrod had it all.

One young girl he saw had had an arcanine. The big fiery pokemon was towering over her slight frame, walking along behind and to the side of her, red eyes constantly looking back and forth watching for anything that might threaten his charge. Another older man had been being literally carried down the street in the arms of his machamp, who had incredibly delicately placed him down in a chair at a cafe across the street and then awkwardly ordered a drink and food for his master with confusing hand-signals.

Rattata bunched up in the shadows of the alleyways, sometimes three or more at a time, waiting for breaks in the traffic and crowds to dart across the street or sniff around trash cans. Sometimes, people threw them food. Pidgeys and spearows watched hawkishly from the top of buildings, and performed lazy tricks for passer-bys who threw chips up to them. He even saw a growlithe sneaking around an alleyway, obviously a stray, giving his very best puppy-dog-eyes to anyone who saw him. Keith watched him long enough to know he was getting more food than he could _ possibly _ eat by himself before it all went bad and inedible. A few minutes later, however, he saw the same growlithe slink out of the alleyway side-by-side with a far-less-cuddly-looking houndoom, who was sheepishly holding his head down and trying to be invisible while the growlithe looked absolutely _ smug _.

Keith had ordered himself a basket of wedges and was sampling the hot-sauce/cream combo when Aleda nudged him with a tail.

Keith gave her a glance, looking away from a trainer leading her quilava around with a cute little leash. Aleda was nursing a lemonade, holding it between her paws securely with a pink straw resting in front of her nose. Red eyes shifted, and he followed her look to the corner of the building. It was an open-front building, and a timid little black nose was peeking around the corner of the building, snuffling at the air.

Keith looked back at Aleda, and arched an eyebrow.

“Nine!” Aleda said, shuffling her cup slightly at him, insistent.

Keith reached over and plucked the cup from between her forepaws, and Aleda immediately slipped off the seat and bounded towards the edge of the building. “Nine! Nine!”

Keith watched halfheartedly as Aleda rounded the corner and yipped at the pokemon on the other side repeatedly. He could only see her hindquarters and long tails trailing around the corner, and kept one eye on them as he turned his attention back to the road. He was in the middle of watching a young male trainer and his hitmonlee, who was incredibly adept at slipping through the smallest spaces in the crowd, when Aleda turned back around and headed back towards him.

That small black nose appeared again, and then a dirty-looking vulpix sheepishly started to sneak towards Aleda, head held low and tails dragging across the floor.

“Ach, wild pokemon,” the lady behind the counter said in annoyance, moving around and taking a broom to shoo the vulpix out of her establishment.

Keith moved to frown at her, but Aleda beat him to it, smoothly sliding between the lady and the vulpix, glowering up at her with an expression that _ dared _ her to try and shoo either of them.

“Excuse me, sir, your pokemon is being combative,” the lady said uncertainly.

“Well, clearly she doesn’t want you chasing off the vulpix,” Keith said, frowning to himself as he slipped off his stool and onto one knee, beckoning the vulpix closer. 

The little vulpix timidly stepped over closer. It was clearly a wild pokemon, as it was covered in dirt and patches of mess, with a twig in its headtuft.

“Don’t encourage it!” the woman groaned. “They’ll be lining up to bother customers!” she complained, trying to step past Aleda, while the ninetales doggedly sidestepped to keep herself between the owner and the vulpix.

“Is this a regular problem?” Keith asked, confused, even as he reached up to get a wedge and offer it to the vulpix.

The lady huffed, crossing her arms and resting on her broom. “Well yeah. Ever since that ‘daycare’ opened down the road, trainers have been hatching random pokemon en-mass and releasing them into the wild. Ilex forest is unrecognizable these days, there’s scientists flying down from other countries to observe the intermixing of ecosystems because so many strange pokemon end up there. And if they don’t end up in the forest, they end up in the _ city _ . Why do you think we have so many trainers here? It’s a hotbed of rare wild pokemon but also a _ nuisance for business owners _,” she said emphatically.

The vulpix, meanwhile, had crept over closer and timidly nibbled on the wedge that was being held in Keith’s outstretched hand.

“Look, it’s harmless,” Keith said, shuffling a little closer to the vulpix.

“It’s _ dirty _ . If you want to feed wild pokemon, there’s a park two blocks down where you can buy pokemon food from a vending machine to feed them. Stop feeding them _ in my establishment _!”

Keith frowned a little bit, and then nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. Aleda, come.”

Aleda looked back over her shoulder, glowering at him, but did as commanded, slinking back over to Keith, head held low and eyes narrowed dangerously.

Keith slapped the ‘payout’ button on the slot machine, causing a small rain of tokens to fill the reward slot, but just left them there and picked up the basket of wedges, stepping out of the mini-casino and onto the street. He picked a spot away from foot-traffic, and sat down against a wall with the basket of wedges in his lap, beckoning for the vulpix to come closer.

Cautiously, the little pokemon made its way closer, sitting next to him carefully and accepting the offer of another wedge. She held it on her mouth, eyes slowly sliding from Keith, to the little bowl of hot sauce, and then back to him again questioningly.

Keith nodded once. “Go ahead.”

The vulpix happily dumped the wedge awkwardly into the bowl of hot sauce, fished it out with a paw, and held the steaming wedge in between its paws and began to nibble and chew on it quite happily. When it was finished, the vulpix even turned its paws over and licked them clean, actually purring.

Keith arched an eyebrow at Aleda, who was staring at the vulpix protectively. “Were you this adorable as a vulpix?”

Aleda snorted and refused to answer.

The little vulpix crawled right up into Keith’s lap after that, and fished out another wedge with its muzzle, chewing quite happily on it, obviously hungry. Frowning, Keith reached up and tugged the twig out of the little tuft of hair on the vulpix’s head, and a quick sideways glance at the little fox pokemon confirmed his suspicion that it was female.

“You been through the ringer, haven’t you?” Keith said, brushing some of the dirt and leaves from the vulpix’s coat.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, gave a muffled ‘vul!’, and returned to chewing busily on her wedge.

Keith smiled faintly and lightly rubbed her headtuft, before gently picking her up and setting her down beside him. He placed the basket of wedges and hot sauce in front of the little vulpix. “You can have the rest of these.”

The vulpix looked up at him, head tilting to the side slightly, before she nodded and wiggled happily, tails fanning. “Vul!”

Keith looked back and forth between the vulpix and Aleda. “She’s like a younger you.”

Aleda gave him a glance, and her ears splayed back, black lips setting.

Keith brushed his hands off on his pants, and made a motion with his head. “C’mon, we should get back to the hotel. I’m guessing you’ll want to start out early tomorrow.”

Aleda stared at the vulpix for a long moment, watching her eat, and then sighed and nodded. “Nine.”

Keith followed her gaze, and ruffled her headfur slightly. “She’ll be fine. This place is basically wild-pokemon central.”

“Niiine,” Aleda said, a sigh heavy in her tone, as she started down the road.

* * *

Keith had picked a road-side hotel to stay at for the night. It didn’t have a discount with Violet Enterprises, but it was cheap enough and he had enough money now that he wasn’t overly concerned with the cost. It was right on the road to the south, towards the Ilex Forest, and he had a suspicion that it was mainly meant to cater to trainers and the like who were caught without a place to stay for the night while out hunting pokemon.

The bedsheets were coarse and slightly stiff, some kind of fire-retardant material, and there wasn’t a shower or toilet in the rooms themselves. Instead, guests had to shower and use the toilets in the cubicles in a big brick building on the other side of the carpark space. A nightstand with a lamp and a small table and chair were the rooms only furnishings.

Aleda usually elected to sleep on the guest bed, but today, she slept on one side of the bed. Thankfully, it was a queen-size, though the mattress was harder than Keith was used to. The pillow was made of the same coarse material, and he was considering laying his shirt across it so it wouldn’t scratch his face overly much when he slept.

A scratching noise came from the doorway, and Keith rolled over in bed to stare at the door, while Aleda leapt to her paws and stared at it, ears perked forwards intently.

A faint whining and that same scratching noise came again, as well as snuffling.

Keith frowned, and carefully rolled out of bed, reaching into his backpack to pull out a pokeball. He had no intention of _ catching _ a pokemon if one was scratching at his door, but just capturing it in the ball for a second or two would be enough for him to kick it outside into the street and close the door again.

He unlocked the door, and then threw it open, readying the pokeball. A small vulpix sat in the doorway, staring up at him with the biggest, cutest, saddest eyes he had ever seen. His arm went slack, and he lowered it, frowning. “Is that…?”

“Vul,” she stated, and brushed past him, leaping up onto the bed, pushing her muzzle into Aleda’s tails and nuzzling along them happily. “Pix!”

Aleda lifted a paw and lightly laid it on the vulpix’s middle, and began to lick her little headtuft clean with vigorous lashes of her black tongue, all the while staring at Keith with a ‘can we keep her?’ expression.

Keith gave the ninetales a long stare, before closing the door behind himself, re-locking it, and moving back over the bed. The vulpix had, in the meantime, yawned cutely, curled up amongst Aleda’s tails, and was in the process of falling asleep.

Keith gave Aleda a long stare, which she returned without reservation, ears perked forwards.

“Until the morning,” Keith said bluntly. “She’s a wild pokemon.”

Aleda harrumphed, turning to look at the dozing vulpix, and then curled around to begin licking at her ears, grooming her. The little vulpix arched and stretched as she was disturbed, giving a little mewl and peeking up at Aleda with those bright black eyes, before closing them again and allowing herself to be groomed.

* * *

Keith rolled over with a groan, reaching for the beeping tablet on the dresser that was in charge mode. The alarm was going off. He fumbled the tablet and knocked it off the dresser and onto the hard floor, causing it to bounce heavily.

Swearing, Keith rolled out of bed to chase after the clamoring tablet, causing both the ninetales _ and _ the vulpix sleeping on top of his covers to make annoyed noises at him.

Thankfully, the tablet wasn’t broken, and he managed to get the alarm off, before sitting down and yawning heavily, rubbing his eyes.

After waking up enough to think cogently, he crawled over to his backpack, slipped his tablet inside, and pulled out his towel and a change of clothes, as well as the small toiletries bag he’d put together. “I’m going for a shower. You coming?” he asked, peering at Aleda.

Aleda yawned and stretched slowly, black tongue curling in her mouth, before she snorted once and carefully uncurled, dropping off the bed and into a long, lazy arch. Immediately, the vulpix followed after her, standing at attention, still all mussed up and dirty, with her coat three different colours due to dirt and general grime.

Keith grimaced, and then shook his head, opening the door and pocketing the keys. “C’mon, then.”

* * *

The showers were mercifully private. A row of them stood to one side, with an open top. The base was slanted towards the drain, made with some pebbly kind of cement, and was smooth while still providing just enough grip that it wasn’t slippery. A bench sat just inside a little make-shift changing area, so he could keep his towel and clothes away from the water. Though, the moment Aleda entered the shower, she moved up to sit on the bench, taking up the entire space with all of her tails. The vulpix jumped up and curled up in her tails again, watching curiously.

Keith placed his towel and shower bag down on the floor, carefully stripped out of his clothes, and hopped in under the water, setting it to a comfortable temperature. He turned around, and sat down under the spray, stretching his legs out to massage his thighs and calves lightly. The muscles still occasionally ached from his ‘work’, but they were getting tougher. He was pleased to see he was even developing abs. Previously, his stomach had been flat, but now it was getting a little definition with the amount of ‘work’ he had done recently.

Looking up at Aleda, Keith leaned sideways, trying to catch sight of the vulpix. When he managed to find her, he waved a hand to catch her attention, beckoning her closer. “C’mon then. Come here. I’ll clean you, at least. Hopefully you’ll be able to find a nice trainer if you’re all sparkling and clean.”

“Vul?” she responded, cautiously rising to her paws and dropping down onto the floor, stepping over closer but pausing where the water couldn’t hit her paws. “Pix!”

Keith frowned, and then reached up, turning the water as hot as possible for him to bear. Steam started to fill the shower, and he felt short of breath as the air started to burn his lungs, and he was quite certain his skin was turning a pinkish colour, but the vulpix finally decided the water was warm enough and stepped in under it.

Keith laid a hand over her little body, that was already the same temperature as the water, and pulled her closer to himself, picking up his washcloth and soap and beginning to scrub the fox from her head all the way down to her tails.

“Vuuul!” she protested, whining, ears splaying back and tails wiggling helplessly as Keith soaped her up from her headcurl to the base of her tails, letting the soap soak into her fur. And then he leaned back to let the water spray over her directly, which immediately caused the water draining down the hole in the middle of the shower to turn a murky brown.

“Euch,” Keith wrinkled his nose, scrubbing the little vulpix firmly to get as much dirt out as possible, before starting in against with the soap.

“Vul…” she whined, huffing and pawing at him weakly.

Keith snorted slightly, laying the washcloth over her little body and beginning to scrub her vigorously from her ears, all the way down to her tails, right across her haunches and down each leg. “Now rinse,” he said, leaning back to let the water spray over her again.

A low whine left the vulpix, but she arched and spread her tails slightly to let the water rinse across them, carrying out dirt and bits of twigs and leaves. Once he was convinced the soap had been rinsed from her fur, he started again from the top, rubbing her all the way across that sleek little vulpix body until she was entirely soaped up once more.

“Roll over,” he said, making a motion with a hand.

The vulpix huffed at him, but did as asked, rolling onto her back and splaying out. Keight then went to work on her belly and the inside of her legs, tracing the white of her belly and spending extra time on it to make sure it looked perfect.

For all her complaints, the vulpix started to purr subconsciously, rumbling lazily and resting forepaws on his wrist as his hand worked up and down her belly and chest.

Keith made sure he reached every bit of her little body, before he rolled her over and picked her up to place her back on her paws. He arched an eyebrow at Aleda, wordlessly asking if she wanted to join.

Aleda gave him a disgusted look and turned up her nose.

Keith smirked, and then rubbed the little vulpix down one more time, brushing her fur all smooth and flat once more. “All clean. Now go drip dry over there for a little bit while I clean up myself.”

The vulpix nodded, and then ambled to the little changing area, stretching out slowly as her body started to steam and the water began to evaporate.

* * *

Keith stared down at the vulpix as he dried his hair with his towel. He was in the process of folding it up to put it away when Aleda tugged it out of his grasp and neatly threw it behind herself. Her tails fanned out into a fluffy rack, and when the towel landed on it, it began to steam as all the water evaporated. After a few seconds, she allowed him to take back his now-dry towel.

“Well, that’s handy,” he said with a slight chuckle, folding the towel back up and picking up his shower bag. He cast another glance at the vulpix, and opened the door up, shivering slightly as cold air hit wet cement and caused a drop in temperature. 

“Well, I guess this is ‘goodbye’,” he said, reaching down to ruffle the vulpix’s headfur with a palm. “Keep your fur nice and clean, and I’m sure some trainer will have his eye on you in no time.”

“Vul?” she asked, staring up at him.

“Nine,” Aleda said uncertainly.

“Pix…” she added, ears lowering slowly as she turned around and sulked out of the doorway and towards the road.

Keith sighed faintly, and exchanged a glance with Aleda. “She had to go. She’s a wild pokemon. I don’t think she’d… uh... ‘Fit in’ with what I do for a living.”

“Niiine…” Aleda agreed with a wistful stare at the door and the departing vulpix.

“I’ll have to see if there are any pokemon that want a trainer, if you want some companionship,” Keith said with a little nod.

Aleda gave him a long stare, and an ambivalent ‘niiine’.

* * *

Keith had picked a cute little cafe for breakfast, and was feeding Aleda triangles of syrup-drenched waffles in between trying to plan out a route on the tablet’s map system. Eventually, he managed to get it to plot out the route, confirmed it, and then watched bemusedly as a ‘sync’ icon came up.

A list of notifications came up, scrolling down the length of the screen, giving him a list of places to stay on his route, places of interest, and, most interesting to Keith: Potential contracts along his route.

Various things jumped out at him. A charmeleon in her den, a vaporeon in a secluded forest river, and lastly but definitely not leastly: A braixen ‘maid’ in a fancy manor.

Keith absentmindedly fed Aleda more of the waffle triangles while excited winguls looked down expectantly, hunting for crumbs. All the while, he was scrolling through the details of the contract. It was ‘equal footing’, no specific dominant or submissive traits to either party. The male was an aloof rich kid used to getting his own way, but frustrated at having nobody around to ‘get with’ since he lived on an estate. Even the _ maids _ weren’t people, but pokemon.

And the braixen was a naughty, teasy female who tempts her trainer to screw her senseless.

Keith pondered over it for a long several moments. There were several locations for the shoot: One north of Goldenrod, one in Azalea, and one north-west of Ecruteak.

After some deliberation, Keith accepted the contract, his mind wandering back to the braixen on the cruise ship.

“C’mon, we should get going,” Keith said, slipping the tablet back into his jacket and picking up his bag.

Aleda nodded, but picked up the plate with her mouth, carrying it over to the edge of the road to set it down. The winguls looked down carefully, watching intently as they left, before flocking to the leftovers.

* * *

Ilex Forest was just like Keith imagined it would be, but also had its fair share of surprises. The pokemon were _ diverse _. From a scyther that Aleda chased off with a puff of flame, bugs like ledyba and spinarak, to rare pokemon like pikachu and turtwig. He knew the ‘daycare’ was the cause of a lot of different pokemon being dumped in the forest by well-intentioned trainers not wanting to leave a pokemon cooped up in a pokeball all its life, but seeing a rhyhorn facing off against an ursaring in a forest was still pretty wild.

Thankfully, the GPS in the tablet kept them on a tried-and-true path, and even though Aleda dragged him to various parts of the forest for some reason, they made rather good time. By the time night was falling, Keith was able to see the lights of Azalea town glowing faintly over the canopy of trees.

A small sign nailed to a tree read ‘Hotel: 100 yards left’, and Keith stared at it dubiously for a long moment, before jerking his head to the left. “Wanna stop there for tonight?”

Aleda looked up at the sign, and flicked her tails dismissively. “Nine.”

“The hotel it is, then,” Keith said, veering left off the main path and down what appeared to be an ancient trail through the trees. Bushes crowded the pathway, but they were trimmed back so they wouldn’t overgrow it entirely, and the occasional treadstone was visible, mostly covered in dirt.

The bushes opened up slightly, and suspended lights lit up a clearing, with a trio of old shacks on one side, what appeared to be a souvenir shop on the other, an old two-story office-building of some kind, and a water-fountain in the middle of the clearing that looked positively _ ancient _ . The statue was unrecognizable, cracked, pitted, and worn by the constant passage of water. The spherical lanterns hung above the fountain cast a light that _ glimmered _ off the bottom of the well. Upon closer inspection, the water basin was _ filled _ with shiny copper coins. They were the type of coin stamped with oriental symbols and with a square hole in the centre.

Skirting around the fountain, Keith headed for the ‘office’ building, which was an old styled building with two floors. There was a counter at the front with a bell, some sacks with what appeared to be grain and rice in them, a small fireplace for boiling water, On the counter itself were stacks of coins of various heights with cards net to them showing their prices, bound with red silk ribbons right through the middle of them. They were meant to be thrown into the fountain as a sign of good luck or something similar.

Picking up the bell, Keith wiggled it, producing a clear ringing noise. There was movement upstairs, and a peculiar thudding.

As footsteps moved towards the stairs at the back of the shop, Keith picked up a brochure sitting on the counter. It detailed the shrine, how in ancient times it was a special place of offering to a time-travelling pokemon said to appear only in times of peace. With so many pilgrims, the hotel had been built and operated around the premise of giving thanks to the forest deity.

An old man wrapped in a thin cloak, with a gnarled walking stick came down the stairs at the back of the shop. He was dressed in grey, featureless robes, and his walking stick appeared to be something he had just picked up off the ground. A simple sash held his robes closed, and though he was thin, he didn’t look malnourished or anything of the sort. When he looked up, Keith realised that he was also blind. Or at least very, very close to it.

“Uh hi, any chance of a room for the night?” Keith asked.

“I’d say there’s a very good chance,” the old man said with a wheezing chuckle, shuffling over closer to the counter. “It’s a thousand pokedollars a night.”

“Cheap,” Keith said thoughtfully, pulling out his tablet and then pausing. “You uh… you _ do _ have a teller machine, right?”

“Machine?” the old man asked with a wheezing laugh. “Does it look like it?”

Keith swore. “I’ll have to come back…”

“No money on you?” the old man asked.

Keith shook his head, and then realising that the old man might not even notice, he said out loud, “Nah, figured most places would have a teller. Sorry.”

“Technology is a wondrous thing… until you rely on it” the old man quipped.

“Well, sorry for bothering you,” Keith said, moving away from the counter.

A pair of keys were jangled at him. “Cabin three. I’m sure you’ll come pay me back when you have the money.”

Keith stared, glad that his embarrassed expression couldn’t be seen by the old man. “Are… are you sure?”

“Quite sure,” he said, jangling the keys again.

Keith shuffled forwards, sheepishly taking the keys. “Thank you, sir.”

Aleda, watching silently from the sidelines, reached forwards to grab one of the stacks of coins on the counter.

“Aleda,” Keith warned.

“She can take one. The smaller stack,” the old man said, fixing the ninetales with a long stare, milky eyes seeming to look right through her.

Aleda’s ears splayed back, but she took the smallest stack of coins with a bow of appreciation, giving a muffled ‘Nine’ from around her mouthful of metal.

“Thank you again,” Keith said awkwardly.

“Mind that you pay your respects to the forest spirit,” the old man said, waving a hand dismissively and shuffling back towards the stairs.

* * *

The cabin had a sturdy lock and a strong door, but wide open windows with simple netting over them to keep mosquitos out, and a back door with a very simple latch to keep it closed. Within were simple furnishings, a soft bed, a bath with no actual running water, and a table for meals. Otherwise though, it was very sparse.

Keith latched the door and put his backpack down, and was just about to sit on the bed when he heard a scratching at the door.

Carefully, Keith crept over to the door and opened it up a sliver, peeking out. A long sigh fell from his lips as he caught sight of a sliver of russet fur. 

“Really?” Keith asked, opening the door up all the way.

Aleda perked her ears up, looking far more alert than usual as the little vulpix ambled in through the doorway with a cute little ‘vul?’ She was slightly dirty again, no doubt from having walked through the entirety of Ilex Forest.

“You are the worst,” Keith said, shaking his head as he closed the door behind the vulpix, sighing and moving back over to the bed. “So…”

“Vul!” the vulpix responded, leaping up onto the bed and giving a lazy nuzzle against Aleda in passing before curling up happily amongst her tails.

Aleda gave Keith a condescending stare and began to groom the vulpix.

Keith sighed and shook his head again. “Yes, okay. We can keep her.”

“Vul!” the vulpix responded with an eager wiggle, mostly hidden by tails.

“So… gotta give you a name,” Keith said, staring at the vulpix. He slid onto his belly, resting his chin on cross hands. “How’s… Anna?”

The vulpix poked out her tongue in distaste as Aleda groomed between her ears.

“Kaylee?”

The vulpix snorted.

“Hannah?”

The vulpix made a ‘bleh’ noise.

“Tammy?”

The vulpix paused at that, squinting at him for a long moment, before nodding emphatically. “Vul-vulpix!”

“Tammy it is then,” Keith said with a smile, reaching out to pet her head gently.

Aleda gave a snort of annoyance, pushing his hand out of the way so she could continue grooming the vulpix.

“Guess I’ll have to get you a pokeball, Tammy,” Keith said, working the name over in his mouth. 

“Vul!” Tammy responded, wrinkling her nose and squinting as Aleda washed her face with rapid licks of black tongue.

* * *

“Slow _ down _!” Keith called after Aleda, who was fast-walking down the street of Ecruteak with a purpose. He reached out to grasp one of her tails to force her to slow down.

Everything was suddenly blue.

Keith heard a faint ringing in his ears, noticed a cloud making its way across the blue, and then realised belatedly he was somehow on his back.

The head of a ninetales and a vulpix appeared in his view, and they both stared at him.

Aleda snorted once, lifted her nose, and then continued to march down the street, while Tammy licked his face urgently to rouse him.

With a groan, Keith unsteadily pulled himself into a sitting position. The entire left side of his face was beginning to throb and ache.

“Don’t touch the tails,” Keith mumbled the reminder to himself as he slowly heaved himself up onto his feet and swayed slightly in place before setting off after Aleda again.

* * *

Aleda stopped in front of a large building, with a plaque on the front that said ‘Kurt: Making traditional pokeballs for over twenty years!’

Keith stared at her, ears still ringing from her earlier blow. “How’d you even know this was here?”

“Nine!” she barked impatiently, motioning him towards the door with a significant stare.

Sighing, Keith pushed open the door, stepping into what appeared to be someone’s repurposed home. A counter sat on the left with a pokeball brochure and a bell, as well as a stand with a custom golden pokeball on it.

Keith uncertainly stepped up to the counter, and rang the bell.

A shuffling noise heralded the arrival of an older man with grey hair

Aleda stepped towards him eagerly, her tails unfurling and a single yellow acorn rolling out onto the floor.

Keith stared. “When did you get _ that _?”

Aleda gave a smug ‘nine’, and picked the acorn up in her mouth, offering it to the old man.

The old man gently removed the acorn from Aleda’s delicate grasp, and inspected it closely. “Hmmm… yes, this will do nicely,” he said, nodding. He moved behind the counter and produced some documents. He slid them across the counter towards Keith.

Keith picked them up, and scanned them idly, before his eyes bulged as he saw the price.

Aleda looked at him expectantly.

Keith frowned deeply, biting his bottom lip.

It was a _ lot _ of money. 

With a resigned sigh, Keith picked up the provided pen and signed his name on the bottom. “You’re lucky I accepted a contract before we came down here,” he said, giving Aleda a frown.

Aleda snorted once and waved her tails at him dismissively.

Keith winced slightly as he heard a vase rocking and rounded to see Tammy sitting stock-still and trying her very best to appear innocent.

“Half is payable now, and the other half in seven days,” the old man said, inspecting the paperwork before filing it away in a drawer behind the counter.

“I gotta visit the pokemart anyhow,” Keith said with a sigh. He looked the old man up and down for a moment. “This is gonna seem weird since I just agreed to pay you a… a _ lot _ of money. But… what is it you do?”

“I make custom pokeballs,” he said with a chuckle. He picked up the yellow acorn, inspecting it. “Clearly, your ninetales already knows it.”

Keith cast Aleda a long stare. “You know, for someone that hates pokeballs so much, you sure went to a lot of trouble to get a good one.”

“Nine,” Aleda said smugly.

* * *

After swinging by the pokecentre, grabbing a pokeball for Tammy, and getting enough money out for the first half of Aleda’s pokeball payment, it was almost evening. Keith’s contract was set to take place in a manor outside of the city grounds, hidden amongst the trees. Filming was set to begin that night, so by the time the sun was dipping below the treeline, Keith was wandering up the long drive of an overgrown lawn towards what looked to be a rather old manor hidden amongst many old, large trees.

It was an impressive building, somewhat diminished by the fact that the roof was covered in old tree branches and the lawn hadn’t been kept up to appearance standards for what seemed like a decade. All of its windows were unboarded and unbroken though, and an electric light shone welcomingly from several.

The drive was slightly angled upwards, and Keith was huffing by the time he got to the front door. He picked up the big brass knocker and thudded it against the backing board a few times, before listening intently for a response.

“Come in!” came a call from upstairs.

Keith tried the door handle, finding it unlocked, and pushed it open.

An old, abandoned manor greeted him. Two big curved staircases rose on either side, with statues of scyther in attack poses flanking each flight of stairs. The rest of the room, however, was completely bare. It seemed the manor’s occupants had left and taken all of their furniture and decorations with them.

“Up here!” called a voice.

Keith looked up to see Romero standing on the balcony above, smoking a cigarette. Keith waved. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Romero motioned for Keith to come upstairs, turning around and walking down a hallway.

Keith took the stairs two at a time, while Aleda and Tamy bounded up the stairs with a little more difficulty.

A room was set aside at the end of the hallway with a roaring fireplace and full furnishings. Jewel stood at the end of the hallway with her hands neatly clasped in front of her, staring at Keith with narrowed eyes. Next to her was a braixen, almost a foot shorter than the bunny, wearing a traditional maid outfit with flared edges and white lace trimmings on black fabric. The stick that was usually in her tail has been replaced with a feather duster for the shoot.

She looked _ amazing _.

“How do you get around so fast?” Keith moaned at Romero.

Romero took another puff from his cigarette and smirked. “Violet Enterprise proprietary flight tech.”

“What?” Keith asked blankly.

“A charizard the company gave me to get from A to B faster,” Romero explained with a grin. “I prefer the cruise ships and fancy airliners, but for pure speed, nothing beats a flying pokemon.”

“No director?” Keith asked, peeking into the room. It was set out like a bedroom and lounge room combination, with a large four-poster bed and a sofa, with a coffee table, a stand for holding a wine bucket, a table with a paper and pad on it, and a general ‘lived-in’ feel.

“Nah, this is essentially a ‘naughty’,” Romero said, stepping over to his camera, checking the steadycam straps. It was a high-definition digital camera, not as good as a proper film one, but more than good enough for porn. “We just want you to-”

Keith held up a hand for Romero to stop. “Aleda, can you please take Tammy outside or something for a couple hours?”

“Nine,” Aleda responded with a nod, motioning for Tammy to follow her as she headed for the door.

“Vul?” Tammy asked, looking back and forth between Keith and Romero, before shrugging her little shoulders and bounding after Aleda.

Once the two foxes were gone, Keith turned back to Romero. “Continue?”

“Yeah, we just need you to fuck her, no real fancy stuff. Not much of a structure to the shoot, either. Just pretend to be a rich kid frustrated that there’s no one around to, uh, take his frustrations out on. After that, it’s up to you. Claire can seduce you, or you can get frustrated and decide to order her to screw you. You are her ‘master’ in this shoot, so to speak.”

Keith looked at the door, to where Claire was peeking inside, and couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Well, at least it won’t be boring.”

“Definitely not,” Romero said, smirking himself. “I quite enjoy filming Claire. Hey, do me a favour, yeah?”

Keith arched an eyebrow.

“I want you to ‘throat swab’ her,” Romero said quietly, grinning.

“Uhh?” Keith said uncertainly.

“Lay her on her back and fuck her face upside-down. We’ve got next to none of it in Violet Enterprises films and it’s… well, it’s kinda my fetish. I know she’s experienced enough to take it,” Romero said conspiratorially.

“Brai!” Claire said from the doorway, large ears perked at them. Obviously she could hear exactly what they were saying.

“You cool with that?” Keith asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

Claire nodded once, large ears bouncing.

“Cool, I’ll do it,” Keith said casually.

Romero smiled, stamping out his cigarette in an ashtray. “Perfect. I can’t wait to get those shots. We’ve got a change of clothes for you in the next room. I was assured they were ‘trendy’.”

Keith arched an eyebrow, but stepped into the next room. A single table with a change of clothes waiting for him. A small back in one corner had cleaning products, towels, moist wipes and other handy things for ‘clean up’ after a porn shoot.

The clothes were fancy, but not overly expensive, at least to Keith’s eye. A button-up shirt, with knee-high black pants with an excessive amount of buckles and pockets, with a silver chain hung from the front, hanging down across one thigh and attached to the other hip. A pair of shiny black dress shoes completed the outfit.

Keith picked up the pants, stared at them, and then shrugged and started to change.

* * *

Keith was reclining in a comfy chair with a crystal glass full of red liquid and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice at his side. The fire was roaring, casting flickering shadows across the walls. The electric lights were on, as well as two stage-lights, so the cameras would pick up all of the ‘action’.

A nose poked in through the doorway, followed by a head, topped with a cute little maid headpiece. “Brai?”

Keith looked up, and sipped his wine, giving her a stare. “What are you doing here?”

“Brai,” Claire responded, pulling out her feather duster and holding it up in explanation.

“Very well,” Keith said with a heavy sigh, picking his tablet up from in his lap and flicking through some pre-written text on the screen.

“Brai?” Claire asked, creeping closer, eyes fixed on the screen. “Braixen?”

Keith pursed his lips. “You wouldn’t understand. You’re a pokemon.”

“Brai!” Claire challenged.

Keith gave her a long stare, and then shrugged. “Whatever, fine.” He held up the tablet, shaking it slightly. “_ Not _ that you can read, but my date for tomorrow next week has bailed. Again. It’s ‘too far to travel’, she says.”

“Brai,” Claire reasoned, pulling out her feather duster and beginning to brush off the mantle around the fireplace, standing on tiptoes, tail weaving back and forth in time with her motions.

“All the money in the world and nobody to spend it on,” Keith grumbled, taking another swig of the ‘wine’ in his glass. “Guess that’s not a problem for you, right? You just have to find a male pokemon, lift your tail, and away you go.”

“Brai!” Claire protested, scowling at him over her shoulder as she continued to sweep across the mantle.

“Do _ not _ talk back to me,” Keith growled.

“B-brai,” Claire apologized, moving to the side of the fireplace, brushing dust off it, but deliberately letting her tail come up just the tiniest bit more.

Keith stared at her, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took another sip of his wine, watching her guardedly.

“Brai?” Claire asked, catching his stare, looking back over her shoulder.

Keith arched an eyebrow imperiously. “Continue.”

“Brai…” Claire responded uncertainly, sweeping all the way down towards the base of the fireplace, leaning down far enough for her tail to lift even higher, revealing a shadowy cleft of braixen flesh.

Eyes narrowing further, Keith took another sip of his wine.

Claire looked back over her shoulder for just a moment, and then bent _ all _ the way over, dusting right at the base of the fireplace, exposing herself even more to him with her new position.

“You _ have _ to be doing that deliberately,” Keith stated.

Claire looked back over her shoulder again, large ears perking upwards. “Brai?” she queried, lowering her tail to cover herself innocently.

Keith’s eyes narrowed again, and he gave an impetuous snort. “No. Stop covering yourself with your tail,” he ordered.

Claire blinked at him anxiously, cheeks flushing, before she hesitantly pushed her tail back upwards, giving him that shadowy view of her soft lips again, framed by her soft downy fur. Her crotch was covered entirely in black fur, and the outer lips of that tight little cunny were also that same black, but the inner flesh was a vibrant pink, barely visible as a crescent amongst the dark fur.

“Good girl,” Keith purred, sipping his wine again. “Spread yourself for me.”

“B-brai?!” she whimpered, large ears flattening and cheeks flaring with warmth.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “You _ know _ what I mean.”

The braixen flushed deeply, cheeks visibly pinkening. With a trembling paw, she lifted the feather duster and clutched it between her teeth, leaning forwards until her chest touched the wall, reaching back with both paws to grasp her black rump, spreading herself for him, stretching that black open to reveal slick pink.

“Look at that, I can see you’re wet already from here,” Keith snorted, downing the rest of his fake wine and rising to his feet. “Are you _ that _ turned on by being ordered around?”

“B-brai!” she protested, shaking her head, her blush growing larger but her tail giving a tell-tale flick.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t lie to me.”

The braixen’s bottom lip quivered, and her ears flattened once more, paws releasing her rump and causing him to lose his perfect view of that spread cunny. “B-brai…”

Snorting slightly, Keith made a motion towards the coffee table. “You’re too short. Get on the table.”

Claire stared up at him, blushing violently, before nodding and stepping carefully over to the table. Her feather-duster was transferred to her tail, before she stepped up onto the coffe table, putting her on a more equal footing with the human.

“Show me how wet you are,” Keith ordered.

A soft shudder ran the length of the braixen’s body, and she reached down to grasp the front of her skirt, pulling it up to reveal the drooling black lips beneath.

Keith smirked slightly. “Good. Very good. Now tell me that getting ordered around turns you on.”

“B-brai…” she started to protest, but Keith held up a hand to silence her.

“Say it.”

“B-braixen,” she whimpered, blushing harder, ears perking and then flattening, tail giving that helpless little quiver.

“Say. It.” Keith repeated, glowering at her.

“B-brai… brai-braixen…” she murmured, cheeks pinkening further and more of those slick liquids spilling from her exposed cunt, now starting to stain her inner thighs.

Keith looked the diminutive fox up and down for a long moment, a slow smirk spreading across his features. “Hmf… You know. You have to do _ whatever _ I say, right?”

Claire looked up at him, ears pinning back fully and eyes widening, giving a slow nod while her tail started to flick insistently.

Keith’s eyes lit up with possibilities, and he gave a slow smile, eyes narrowing at her. “Ever had a cock in your mouth before?”

Claire nodded carefully.

Keith arched an eyebrow. “You _ naughty _ girl,” he chided with a chuckle, stepping closer. With her on the coffee table, she’d have to stoop a little to reach his pants, even though her ears were high enough to tickle his chin if she leaned forwards. “Take it out.”

“Brai?” she asked, staring up at him innocently.

Eyes narrowing further, Keith made a commanding motion with a hand. “_ Take it out _. Don’t play coy with me.”

“B-brai…” she murmured, eyes lowering, cheeks flaring with warmth again as hesitant, deft paws found the front of his pants and started to undo the button, sliding the zipper down. The fox pokemon jerked backwards slightly in surprise as his stiffened cock bounced free, almost hitting her on the nose.

“I’m sure you know what to do,” Keith said imperiously, staring down at her.

Claire didn’t respond to that, but instead fixed her gaze on that stiff human cock, red eyes wide and just slightly embarrassed. She stared at his cock, watching it bob slightly in time with his heartbeat, before tentatively slipping forwards, muzzle opening uncertainly.

Keith adjust his stance, watching her with a stern stare, before closing his eyes and just enjoying the sensation of her small paw closing around his base. He felt the warm exhalation of a fire type’s breath on his tip, before he was suddenly _ consumed _ by her mouth.

A gasp of surprise left him as Claire took him right to the base in a practised, eager motion, slipping his cock all the way into that sweet, hot muzzle until her nose bumped against his belly and that tight throat was squeezing around his tip. She immediately started to body, deep, eager motions of her head sliding him in and out of that wonderfully hot muzzle, tongue hugging against his underside and flicking against his tip at the end of each sublime motion.

“O-oh f-fuck…” Keith stammered, his knees weakening slightly and pleasure exploding in his body. “Such an eager s-slutfox!” he growled, a hand grasping her head as his hips gave a few involuntary humps into that heavenly muzzle.

Claire showed no intention of slowing down, and worked him with the eager fervour of a girl dying of thirst, suckling wetly around him and feathering his tip with urgent lashes of that surprisingly soft, dextrous tongue. 

With a helpless grunt, Keith grasped her ears in one hand and pulled her bodily off his cock, trying to disguise the fact that he had been about to cum. His twitching cock betrayed how close he was. Claire stared up at him, giving him her most innocent smile, chest heaving slightly as she licked her lips lasciviously. “Brai?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed, and he took note that her free hand was buried between her thighs, and droplets of her burning moisture were visible on the polished surface of the table beneath her.

“You _ naught _ fucking fox,” he growled, pushing on her chest firmly with a hand, forcing her over onto her back. “Lay down.”

Claire did as ordered, spreading herself carefully out on her back on the coffee table, one paw holding on to the edge for balance, while the paw she had been masturbating with was now covering her sweet little cunny, denying him the view.

Keith walked around the table slowly, putting a bit of emphasis on each step. “Naught little fucking fox,” he repeated, staring her down. “I know just what to do with naughty foxes.”

“Brai?” Claire asked, blushing again, her other paw going between her thighs to cover herself entirely.

Keith stopped at the other end of the polished table, and then reached down and grasped her shoulders, pulling her to the very end of the table without mercy until her neck was at the end of it. She was now staring up at him upside-down, her legs spreading slightly for balance while paws automatically found his hips.

“B-brai!” she protested at this odd choice of position, but Keith just stared down at her, unmoved by her protests. He dropped to his knees, shuffling closer to her and pushing his pants down until they were around his knees. And then he grasped her muzzle and pulled it until her nose was facing him. As he rose up on his knees, his cock bumped against her nose, and she blinked once, eyes widening slightly and drooping, upside-down ears twitching slightly in surprise.

Keith found himself kneeling with a soft braixen tongue beginning to feather his tip, and the tableau of a dressed-up fox to toy with. Her little body stretched out away from him across the coffee table, knees bent and lifted slightly for balance. He felt her take the first inch of his cock inside that sweet little muzzle, and immediately thrust forwards. Her muzzle and throat, in her new supine position, formed a straight line, which let him bury his cock in her mouth to the very, very base, balls bumping against her nose as his tip made a _ visible _ bulge in her extended, exposed throat.

Hands slipping forwards to grasp her hips for his own balance, Keith started to hump. His hips drew back, and then shoved forwards, rocking into that tight, heated tunnel of swallowing throat, hearing breathy little protests rising from her, being muffled against the cock stuffing her muzzle.

One of Clair’s paws slipped down, sneaking towards her drooling cunt, but Keith caught her wrist with his hand and pinned it against her chest. His other hand reached down, cupping that surprisingly warm cunny while his middle finger arched to push up against the black furred flesh and then rubbed along the softer, hotter pink flesh between. Even as he did this, he continued to hump into that upside-down muzzle, throat-swabbing the braixen with eager, firm motions of his hips.

“Naughty fucking fox!” he panted against her, leaning over far enough to kiss her clit. She was so short that even at full extension of her body, he could reach _ everything _.

With a wicked smirk, Keith swirled his tongue deep against that spicy cunt, before pulling back and reaching around her body, coming up with her own feather duster. The rounded end of it was smooth, with a slight ridge on the upward curve, and of a sturdy, single-piece wood construction with such a fine finish that it felt like marble. It was _ perfect _.

Claire muffled a sound around the cock burying repeatedly in her muzzle as she felt the smooth end of the feather duster sinking into her, grinding past her resistance to spread her.

Keith released the grasp on Claire’s wrist, instead opting to hold one of her thighs for balance, starting to firmly hump into that tight muzzle over and over again, even as he worked the smooth, slick base of the feather duster in and out of those black lips, working it in rhythm with his humping.

A muffled ‘brai’ came from around his cock as the braixen arched and quivered, the muscles of her stomach working wildly and insides clenching around the feather duster, slick liquids spilling across her inner thighs and making a mess of the duster itself.

“Naughty fucking fox,” Keith repeated, smirking down at her, pulling the messy feather duster from her quivering cunt and placing it aside. “I’m gonna fuck your face now.”

Claire’s eyes widened, and she whimpered faintly, paws scrabbling at his hips just slightly as Keith changed his stance and leaned over her further, starting to fuck her muzzle with a purpose.

Powerful motions of his hips ground deep inside that tight muzzle and throat over and over again, and the bulge of his cock was quite visible in the outline of her throat, moving back and forth, humping eagerly into that tight channel of swallowing, squeezing flesh.

In mere moments, Claire’s paws had flown back between her thighs, and she was masturbating with _ both paws _ as he fucked her face, muffling whines and helplessly panting whimpers around his thrusting cock, saliva dripping from the tip of her nose and the bridge of her muzzle as her large ears twitched and jerked, tail spasming against the table, betraying her excitement.

Keith couldn’t hold back any more, especially not with the braixen fingering herself right in front of him, and he arched up, grasping her muzzle in a palm and going balls-deep inside the suckling swallowing entrance as his cock started to jerk.

He fancied he could almost _ see _ his cock jumping in her throat, pulsing wildly as he unloaded, sudden warm gushes of human spunk barreling right down her throat. She gagged on it at first, and then started to swallow urgently, even as gushes of his mess backwashed over his embedded cock and drooled from the sides of her muzzle, dripping over her cheeks and up towards her ears.

Keith drew back with a gasp, overcome by the sensations, and splashed the last of his spurts of her ears and her chin, before collapsing down onto his knees, panting heavily.

Claire groaned, petering off into a gurgling noise and an _ audible _ swallow as she sat up heavily. She gasped heavily, eyed closed and chest heaving, trying to catch her breath even as she picked up the messy feather-duster he had used on her moments before and crammed it back inside her. She leaned back against the coffee table, one paw shoving the makeshift toy in and out of that quivering cunny as her fingers rapidly manipulated her little clit, until she was yipping and jerking in climax.

Keith’s arms wrapped around her from behind, and one of his hands slipped down to push her paw out of the way and spread that tight little cunny with his fingertips, peeking down her form with a sly smirk. “Look how fucking _ wet _ you are.”

The braixen whined faintly, paw slowing and cheeks flushing with a warmth so powerful Keith could feel it against his own cheeks. “B-brai…” She drew the feather duster out of herself, making to close her thighs.

Keith twisted his hand, forcing her thighs to stay spread, and then sank a digit inside her, beginning to slowly grind it in and out. “If you want me to _ fuck you _ then you’re going to keep your legs spread.”

“B-b-brai…” she whimpered, shaking her head urgently, though her depths _ squeezed _ around his digits and her tail gave that telltale little flick again.

“I know your ‘tell’,” Keith murmured in one of her large ears. “You keep trying to say no, but you suck cock pretty good for someone who doesn’t want it~”

“B-brai!” she protested, pinks still flushed dark pink.

Keith smirked, and made a motion towards the bed. “Well if you want to get fucked, get over there. If not, leave,” he said simply.

Claire looked up at him, whining faintly, hesitantly pulling herself from his grasp. She stared at him over her shoulder as she took her feather duster back, and made to move towards the exit, before she suddenly pivoted and stumbled over towards the bed with a nervous little “braaai…”

Keith held up his hands in a ‘cut’ sign, and Romero pulled his camera away, snapping the side of it shut. “Perfect! I got some amazing shots! Jewel! Help the man, if you would!”

Keith pulled himself over to the chair and sat down in it, picking up the wine bottle and taking a hearty swig. It was filled with water, but to a camera, it looked like any other wine bottle. After gasping a little to catch his breath, he found a lopunny kneeling between his thighs, staring up at him with narrowed, intent eyes.

“Uh, hi, Jewel,” Keith said with a nervous little laugh. “Not uh… still holding a grudge about last time, are you?”

Jewel fixed him with a long stare, and then winked at him flirtatiously and blew him a kiss with a little more anger than necessary. Her soft paws found his messy cock, and stood it upright, while she leaned down to pepper it with little kisses.

Keith bit his tongue slightly as he felt his ‘refractory period’ melt away and his cock start hardening again. It was a strange, almost uncomfortable experience, entirely alien and different to normal after-sex procedure.

Jewel was completely uninterested in how weird it felt for Keith, and was far more intent on cleaning his cock, holding him daintily between her soft, delicate paws, and slowly swirling that velvety pink tongue against his base, all the way towards his tip, cleaning up the mess of spunk and saliva there without care for which she was cleaning. Once his cock was nice and pristine, she slowly rose up to his tip, pausing there with a sigh of delight to give a chaste kiss against it. Immediately, her kiss deepened, and her lips slipped half an inch or so over him, so she could give the most gentle of suckles and a lazy arch of her tongue across his tip like a lick of flame.

Keith found himself shifting in his seat, one of his hands automatically going between the bunny’s ears. She was _ good _ at what she did. And he had forgotten just _ how _ good.

A stifled groan and arch of his hips was forced from him as Jewel sank down another half an inch, consuming the head of his cock so her lithe tongue could give a slow swirl and grind across his most sensitive areas. With his refractory period gone, his sensitivity was heightened, but there was no ‘pain’ behind it to make him stop. With the incredibly intense sensations, he wasn’t even sure when he was going to cum again.

Jewel upped the ante by sinking further over him, tongue cupping the underside of his cock, while the soft flesh inside her muzzle squeezed down around his throbbing tip, until his cock bumped against the back of her throat.

Keith gave a strangled gasp as Jewel went into overdrive without warning, beginning to bob hard and fast on his cock, soft-but-powerful paws holding his hips as she crammed her little muzzle full of his cock over and over again, grinding her nose into his stomach at the end of each fervent bob.

As his cock started to throb in warning, she changed tactics, pulling back until his tip was resting just barely inside that incredibly muzzle, while one paw wrapped around his base and her other found his balls.

The perfect amount of squeeze and fondle was applied to his balls, while her paw started to swiftly stroke his cock into her suckling mouth, even as her tongue feathered his tip. After a few moments, she pressed down to squeeze his base, giving his balls a more firm squeeze with her soft paw while she bobbed urgently on him, only to pull back and flick his tip with her tongue while jerking him off with a wild, eager purpose.

Keith could see starbursts behind closed eyes, a peculiar rushing filling his ears as he felt a powerful orgasm rising in his loins. His legs went weak, and when he opened his eyes, he could barely even see. Somehow, he found Jewel’s ears, and managed to tug her back off his throbbing, jerking cock.

The rabbit growled, stroking him off harder, licking towards his tip with an intent motion.

Keith lifted a foot to place on her belly, pushing her away from him entirely, sending the bunny pokemon sprawling on her butt in front of him. She stared up at him mutinously, absolutely _ furious _ with him.

Groaning faintly, Keith leaned over the arm of the chair, trying to catch his breath, while Jewel proceeded to sounding tell him off with wild, emotive cries of “Punny! Lo_ punny _!”

Keith lifted a hand, waving Romero closer. “H-hey Romero, bring that camera over,” he managed to pant.

Romero arched an eyebrow, but did as asked, flipping the viewfinder open and turning the recording on.

Keith turned his gaze back to Jewel, and then rose on slightly shaky legs, stretching languidly for a moment, before grasping a hand around his stiff, throbbing cock, and beginning to swiftly jerk it.

Jewel looked back and forth between the camera trainer on her and Keith’s cock as he masturbated right in front of her, and her demeanor changed instantly. In a flash, she was on her knees in front of him, head upturned and muzzle opened wide to accept her ‘gift’.

Keith grunted slightly at the display, laying the tip of his cock against her tongue and then releasing it entirely. Immediately, the lopunny had her paws around him, and with a giant grin on her muzzle, she swiftly started to stroke him off with both paws, aiming him right into her eager mouth.

After a few moments of this treatment, Keith was right back on the cusp of orgasm, and then pushed over it again, his back arching and legs stiffening as pushed his hips towards the wide-open, accepting muzzle seeking his spunk.

The first gush of his spunk was so powerful it splashed over the roof of Jewel’s mouth, coating it in a thick film of gooey white that started to dribble down across the back of her throat. Another followed it, and another, and then Jewel lost her patience, quickly closing her lips over the tip of his cock. Her soft tongue _ feathered _ his tip with cajoling licks and her muzzle delivered urgent, nursing suckles to coax out as much of his gooey mess as possible.

Keith gripped between her ears a little harder with his palm, groaning as he pumped that short muzzle full of cum. “D-don’t swallow.”

Jewel’s ears perked slightly at that, and she continued to suckle and feather his tip with gradually slowing motions, no doubt obstructed by the mass of his cum she was holding in her little muzzle.

After thirty seconds or so, Keith was entirely spent, and he staggered backwards a few steps, letting his softening cock slip out of her muzzle. Her lips closed immediately, but some of his mess sloshed free, dripping down her lips and chin.

“Now open up nice and wide for the camera and swallow,” Keith murmured breathlessly.

Jewel looked at him, and then at the camera, blushing faintly before opening up nice and wide for them both. A messy deposit of his cum drooled and dripped in sticky rivulets across the roof of her mouth and her teeth, pooling thickly at the back of her throat. With her mouth still open, she started to swallow, letting both Keith and the camera watch that gooey load of human spunk being swallowed down into the lopunny’s stomach. With a blush and an embarrassed grin, Jewel closed her mouth and swallowed once last time, before opening up against to show them both her now-clean muzzle.

“Good girl,” Keith mumbled, leaning against the wall heavily.

The lopunny closed her mouth again, and gave a long, content sigh, licking her lips free of some mess that had spilled. Once she had caught her breath, she slid over to Keith again, staring up at him coquettishly. 

Keith locked eyes with her for a moment, giving the faintest of groans. Even though his refractory period had been skipped, he still felt like he’d run half a marathon.

Jewel smiled up at him, taking hold of his cock and giving it a little squeeze, before winking at him and blowing a kiss.

A faint groan left the tired human as he felt himself hardening again, and Jewel leaned forwards to delicately lick him clean of anything she had missed, tongue smoothly caressing over his head and coaxing him back to full hardness.

When his hands came up to rest between her ears again, she released him, giving his tip a parting kiss and then smirking. “Pun!” she declared.

Romero handed him the water-filled wine bottle, and Keith drained it in several long gulps.

Romero took the wine bottle from him once it was empty, and returned it to the ice bucket. “Welp, whenever you’re ready.”

Keith gave a tired sound, but turned his attention back to the bed, where Claire was sitting, watching him coquettishly, legs crossed as she played with her feather duster.

Eyes narrowingly, Keith kicked off his pants, and stepped over towards the bed, pushing the fox over onto her back with a firm nudge of palm against her chest. She ended up sprawled out on the bed on her back, staring at him over the curve of her own chest.

“Naughty fox,” Keith said with a wicked grin. “Gave you a chance to leave and you’re still here.”

“B-brai,” she responded, stammering, cheeks flushing deeply, her eyes widening as one of his hands found her inner thigh and lifted her knee upwards, spreading her.

Keith kneeled at the edge of the bed, spreading the braixen’s thighs with his palms, revealing those black, messy outer lips again. With a smirk, he leaned forwards, giving her a little kiss and a nuzzle, and then splaying his tongue directly against that heated entrance.

Just like Aleda, there was a certain hint of _ spice _ to her liquids. Keith was beginning to think that it was something related to fire types in general. His tongue started to burn slightly, like he had just eaten something hot, but he ignored it in favour of grinding his tongue in between those slick outer lips, working against softer pink inner flesh.

Claire arched against the bed, her legs bending and thighs nudging his cheeks, the braixen blushing furiously and clutching her feather duster to her chest as she stared at the head between her thighs.

Fingers lifted, and Keith used used them to spread the braixen’s outer lips, revealing more of that hot-pink inside so he could grind his tongue directly against the exposed inner flesh, making the fox arch and yip in surprise and delight. A little kiss to her clit had her almost kick him in the face, and he smirked again, holding her thighs spread with his free palm. “Such an _ eager _ little fox!” he chided.

“Brai!” Claire protested, cheeks visibly darkened.

Smirking, Keith rose up her form, until he could grasp her thighs and pull her rump towards the edge of the bed, conveniently leaving her with eager inches of human cock resting right against that heated cunny, tip throbbing in the air above her belly.

Claire stared down at his throbbing erection, clutching her feather duster even tighter to her chest as Keith gave a slow grind of his cock in against her. He reached down, plucking her feather duster from her grasp, and then inserting it sideways into her muzzle like a bullet. She stared up at him in surprise as the duster, slick with her own moisture, was inserted into her muzzle, effectively silencing her.

Keith reared back, and then took a single step back, so that he free the braixen from his weight. “That chair over there,” he said, pointing towards a chair against the wall. “I want you to stand on it. Face the wall.”

Claire reached a paw up to grab her feather duster, but Keith stopped her, shaking his head and giving her a harsh stare. “I didn’t say you could take it out.”

Flushing violently, the braixen rolled over onto her paws and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, giving Keith quite the view, before she slipped off the bed and over to the chair, clambering up onto it and hesitantly reaching forwards to place her forepaws on the wall.

In an instant, Keith was behind her, hands around her hips, causing her fluffy tail to jerk in surprise and fluff against his front and the bared cock underneath it. The braixen was so short that even standing on the chair, she was only a fraction too high for him to just bury himself inside her.

With a lazy grin, Keith pulled her hips back against him, and then pressed _ down _ slightly, forcing her knees to bend and bringing that tight little cunt to the perfect height for him to grind his tip in against her. A muffled sound came from the braixen’s full muzzle, and she fell against the wall until her chest was flush to it, her paws spread for balance.

Keith arched his hips with a heated growl, pulling her maid skirt up a little higher so the cameras would get a perfect view of his tip grinding in against those black outer lips, starting to slowly spread them.

The first inch was easy enough, those supple, soft black lips spreading for him, welcoming his tip and _ squeezing _ around him. But beyond that, it was almost impossibly tight. Even with Claire’s slick liquids drooling from her, he had to fight past her internal tightness to get even an inch deeper.

“F-fucking tight!” Keith hissed, only half-acting at this point, leaning more of his weight against the braixen and forcing her against the wall, giving a hard shove and grind of hips against her to try and bury more of that stiff cock within.

Blaire whimpered around her mouthful of feather duster, gasping and quivering as another inch of the comparatively thick human cock buried inside her. She was so much smaller than him, and he was so strong by comparison. Each inch was a fight against her natural _ size _, and by the time he had managed to cram half of his cock inside her tight little pussy, she was openly moaning and drooling slightly around the stick, her tail giving weak spasms back against his chest.

Keith’s palms gripped her hips a little tighter, and he drew back an inch or so and then _ shoved _ himself into her with a hard motion, trying to get deeper, rocking the fox against the wall and causing a long shudder to pass down the entire length of her form. “So fucking _ tight _!” he growled, leaning over her further.

The braixen’s eyes widened, and she bit down on the stick hard enough to splinter it as Keith started to _ hump _ into her. He slid back, and then shoved forwards with a potent motion, grinding her against the wall over and over again, while each firm slam of his hips against her translated directly into a grind of that fat cock spreading her, forcing it just that tiniest bit deeper, edging her open with those insistent slams.

Hips slammed into her again and again, with an insistent intent, trying to get every inch of his cock buried in that tight, grippingly hot cunt. He pressed her into the wall with all his weight, shoving into her with urgent motions until finally, he overcame all of her resistance and that comparatively thick cock was seated in her to the very base.

Keith leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, aware of the braixen’s heated folds clenching and squeezing around his throbbing cock, her hot liquids drooling from around the base and his balls pressed up against her clit. “Tight fucking fox,” he panted, staring down at her.

Claire stared up at him, splintered feather-duster still in her mouth, sparkling red eyes almost _ pleading _ him.

A eager sound rolled out of Keith’s throat, and he grasped her hips a little more firmly between his palms, adjusting his grip and his stance and then starting to fuck the braixen with eager, wild motions. Hips pulled back, sliding out until his tip was barely inside her, and then burying balls-deep in that tight little fox with a single, harsh thrust, making sure his balls bounced against her clit. And then he repeated the motion, again and again, sliding back and shoving forwards, pressing the smaller braixen into the wall with the eagerness of his humps.

Claire whimpered around her mouthful, panting hard through her nose, tight depths _ squeezing _ around the cock spreading her so fully. She was at her very limit, feeling a shock that made her yip and whine each time his cock bottomed out deep inside her, touching lightly against her very deepest barrier. With just a few more moments of this rough treatment, she came, already-tight depths squeezing and clenching around Keith in a vice-grip of coaxing, suckling flesh.

Keith bared his teeth as she grew even tighter around him, and her feather duster fell from her mouth, letting her yips and whimpers become fully audible. “Fuck!” he growled, leaning over her further, one hand grasping her hips as his other found the back of her head, _ pushing _ it into the wall as the orgasming braixen squeezed and clenched around him. With his new dominant position, Keith fucked her without mercy, slamming his hips into her own again and again, rocking her entire form with each powerful shove and forcing her into the wall.

The poor braixen was forced from one orgasm into another, yipping out loud and giving whining little ‘b-brai-brai!’ noises, muffled by her cheek being mooshed against the wall, but nonetheless encouraging the human to fuck her harder.

With a snarl, Keith buried himself balls-deep in that tight little braixen, cramming her up against the wall with the same fervour with which he crammed his cock inside her, his entire length jumping and throbbing and then started to _ unload _ deep inside, splashing warm ropes of human spunk directly across her inner walls. A high-pitched whimper and a long quiver left the braixen as she felt the human _ breed _ her, pumping those lovely warm splashes deep inside, causing her to tremble and quiver, depths squeezing and clenching around him in a reflexive orgasm.

His third orgasm of the night was much diminished, but still enough to fill the entirety of the tight little fox pokemon to the brim with spunk, and before he was done spending himself deep inside that black-lipped entrance, a gooey, sticky streamer of white mess started to drool from around his embedded cock, dribbling down to meet at the end of her clit and slowly drip off.

Keith groaned against her ears, realising belatedly he was forcing her face into the wall, and tried to adjust his stance. His legs trembled, and he almost fell, stumbling, kicking the chair out of the way by accident and completely removing Claire’s support. The braixen scrabbled at the wall in surprise, and Keith wrapped both arms around her, supporting her weight as he leaned heavily against the wall. “Urf… I got you.” he panted.

“Brai!” Claire protested breathlessly, supported now entirely by Keith’s cock and his arms around her midsection.

Keith turned around, and slid slowly down the wall, groaning faintly as he landed on his butt, still balls-deep in the braixen. He rested his head back against the wall, while Claire did the same with his shoulder.

After a few moments, he looked up blearily to see Romero offering him an actual bottle of water instead of a wine bottle filled with one, and he took it gratefully.

“Great shoot,” Romero said enthusiastically, unclipping his camera and beginning to remove the steady-cam strap around his waist.

Keith downed half of the bottle of water in a few urgent gulps, and then offered some to Claire. She took it gratefully, and down the rest of it, a spout of steam actually falling from her muzzle before it was washed down by more water.

Tammy had returned sometime during the shoot, and was sitting in the doorway _ staring _ at Keith and Claire, while Aleda tugged at her tails in vain to try and haul her away.

Keith would have to deal with that particular ramification later. But for now, he needed to rest.

Claire was already half-asleep in his lap, leaning back against him with her eyes half-closed, and he wrapped his arms around the warm fox pokemon and decided to just sleep for a few minutes to recover.


	6. Dazzling Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets a fan, and gets... wrapped up with a threesome with a flexible dragonair and a primarina!

Keith stirred awake slowly, a single eye opening. It was a few moments before he processed what he was looking at, and then leapt back in surprise, giving a startled yelp.

Tammy perked an ear upwards at him, and gave a little chittering giggle, pressing a paw after him and booping his nose. “Vul.”

“I keep telling you not to do that,” Keith huffed, pursing his lips at her.

“Vul,” Tammy responded airily.

“Nine,” Aleda added, pushing the vulpix over with a firm press of her much larger paw.

“Vul!” Tammy complained, little paws flailing up towards the larger ninetales ineffectually. Aleda just nudged past the waving limbs and delivered a series of brutally accurate licks right to the vulpix’s face as punishment, a single paw holding her still.

“I’m up,” Keith sighed, groaning faintly and rolling onto his side, reaching for his tablet. A quick touch at the button on the side told him it was early morning, and the faintest amount of sun was peeking around the heavy drapes over the windows.

The hotel they were staying in was a small place with only five rooms, just off of Azelea, hidden amongst the trees. It had been their home for the last solid week while Keith waited for Kurt to complete the pokeball Aleda wanted.

Keith eyed Tammy sideways as he started to pick up his clothes where he had hung them on various bits of furniture and put them into his backpack, readying to check out of the hotel, finally. The little vixen was still on her back, pawing up at one of Aleda’s tails, batting it back and forth while the ninetales idly swayed it to and fro for her amusement.

He hadn’t ‘spoken’ to her about what had been happening at the shoot, where she had seen him quite visibly fucking a pokemon. He couldn’t read the little vulpix. He didn’t know if she was ambivalent, if she was disgusted, if she cared at all, or even if she _ knew _ what had been happening. So many questions came to his mind that he had no way to broach with the little fox. Was she sexually aware? Was she old enough for that? For all he knew, she could be a mother of literally dozens or a two-month old virgin.

And thus there was an awkward silence between them where Keith didn’t say anything about anything sexual and the vulpix continued to play with Aleda’s tails and in general just frolick as a pokemon does. Keith had a ball for her now, so he could always put her in it if it came down to needing to do a shoot…

In a few minutes, Keith was ready to go, and he tidied up a little bit around the hotel room so that whoever came to clean the room didn’t think he was a complete slob, and then beckoned both of the pokemon to follow.

* * *

Early-morning Azalea was just as sleepy as Keith expected. Barely anyone was up and about. An old couple here watering their garden, a lost-looking trainer holding open a pokedex with a screen that had a slowpoke on it, a marching lillipup that must have come from the forest chasing a butterfree that was always just a little bit too nimble to be caught.

Keith was worried that he was a bit _ too _ early for Kurt, but the door opened readily and admitted all three of them entrance.

Kurt was sitting in the middle of the floor on a cushion, legs crossed, a small tray in a vice in front of him, with various paints on it. He had a small brush in his hands, and was detailing a pokeball, carefully painting it with the utmost attention, using a brush no larger than the eye of a needle.

Keith stared down at Aleda and Tammy significantly, and held his finger to his lips, giving them a long stare to make sure they got the message.

The two foxes gave twin nods, and then Keith quietly placed his bag down. He couldn’t see a chair to sit in to wait, and so he crept a little closer and sat on the floor.

Kurt didn’t even look up, just kept working.

“Almost done,” he stated calmly after a few minutes, washing his brush and setting it on a paper towel to dry, picking up a new brush and dipping it in black paint. He was quick and precise with his movements, with an ease that only came from decades of practise.

Keith took a chance and inched a little bit closer on his hands and knees, before sitting back on his haunches to watch. Kurt was detailing a golden pokeball with a ninetales motif, with the ninetales in a pose as though about to loose a fireblast during a fight. Its mouth was open directly around the button that would open the ball, so that when the pokemon was released it would look like the ninetales on the ball was firing the red light from its mouth. The tails of the fox curled around the ball, right around to the back of it, and were surprisingly well done. It almost looked like it would _ feel _ like fur if Keith was to touch it. Kurt was working on the very tip of the last tail, finishing up the details.

Oddly enough, the pokeball had a very grainy texture, like cement or carbon fiber.

Kurt finished the last tail with a flourish, and then picked up a new brush, dipping it in some mystery blue liquid and then finely detailing out the lines of where the pokeball would open. After this, he scraped off the excess with a cotton ball, and then dropped the pokeball into a bucket beside him that was filled with a liquid that looked almost irridescent. He picked up some kind of special tool that was specifically designed to fit a pokeball, dipped it in the liquid, picked up the pokeball and then placed it in a special vice. He then picked up an old traditional fan and began to fan the pokeball to dry it out. A few dabs of a cotton ball and a smoothing touch of a brush kept the lacquer he had just applied from drying unevenly or dripping. As the lacquer hardened, the pokeball became smooth and shiny. And then, it was done.

“One pokeball,” Kurt said, picking it up gingerly and holding it out for Keith to inspect.

Keith shrugged. “I think it looks nice, but I’m not the one who owns it,” Keith said, tone slightly chagrined.

Aleda stepped past him, inspecting the pokeball carefully, red eyes narrowed intently. “Nine!” she decided nodding enthusiastically. 

Kurt rose to his feet and moved over towards the counter, producing the final documents and his teller machine. “That last half of the payment, please.”

Keith sighed inwardly, but followed after the old man, swiping his card through the teller and looking on a little bit sickened at how much it cost.

* * *

“I hope you’re pleased with it,” Keith said, shooting Aleda a sideways stare, lips pursed. “That was like two shoots worth of money you’re holding in your mouth.”

Aleda beamed at him around her mouthful of golden pokeball. She hadn’t relinquished her hold on it since they had left Azalea that morning.

Keith could see a familiar sign ahead, and veered off the path towards the hotel they had stayed at on the way to Azalea town. The smell of cooking food was noticeable as he approached the main building. A small cauldron sat in the middle of the room upon glowing embers, merrily boiling and bubbling with a roiling collection of noodles visible within. Next to it was a hot plate with some kind of meat cooking, and the old man who owned the hotel was testing each stripe of meat with a spatula to see if they were done, milky-white eyes staring off into the distance.

“Ah, you’re back,” he said, looking in Keith’s general direction.

Keith was taken aback by that, not quite sure how the old man knew it was him. “Uh, yeah,” Keith responded lamely, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small sheaf of notes. “Had to pay you for the room for the other day.”

“Ah yes,” the old man responded with a smile, picking up his cane and moving around the cauldron towards the front counter. He fumbled blindly for the notes, and Keith pressed them into his palm, turning to leave.

The old man’s hand hooked around his wrist surprisingly powerfully, and he shook his head, tutting. “Not so fast youngster, youth these days are always trying to pull a fast one.”  
  
“It’s all there!” Keith said heatedly, feeling warmth rising in his cheeks. “I’m not a thief.”

“There is more duplicity in the world than thievery,” quipped the old man, relinquishing Keith’s wrist and feeling the notes in his palm, his brows furrowing suspiciously. He hefted the weight, and then started to peel off notes, counting aloud. “Two hundred, four hundred, six hundred, eight hundred, a thousand…” he paused then, giving Keith a long stare that somehow fixed him entirely even though Keith was certain the old man was blind.

“One thousand and two hundred, four, six, eight… two thousand,” the old man finished, holding up the notes accusingly. “Trying to pull a fast one on me.”

Keith felt his face reddening. “W-well, I figured since you let us stay without promise of payment or anything then you deserved the extra.”

“And yet you didn’t tell me you were trying to give me extra,” the old man said, leaning on his cane and giving him a disappointed look.

“Because I thought you might try some weird pseudo-wise crap and make a big deal out of it, okay?” Keith responded heatedly, turning to leave again.

“Your pokemon, the ninetales,” the old man started, and Keith sighed but halted.

“Yes?” he asked.

“You got her a ball, didn’t you?” the old man asked with a knowing smile.

Keith frowned slightly, “Not so blind, huh?”

“I haven’t seen a face in six years,” he responded with a wise smile. “Your pokemon’s breathing sounds irregular, like she’s got something in her mouth. And you have been gone a week, exactly how long it takes Kurt to make a custom pokeball. Not to mention that your pokemon smelled like all the berry trees she dragged herself through to get the right acorn. It does not take a great deal of wisdom to make that educated guess.”

“Okay, fine, you got me, I got her a really expensive pokeball,” Keith admitted. “Is this some round-about way of you proving that you’re wise?”

“Yes,” came the prompt response, before the old man fixed his piercing gaze on Aleda, staring at her. “You should be a better pokemon,” he stated, pointing a wizened finger at her accusingly. “No pokemon of your kind would ever be _ that _ interested in a pokeball. Stop hamming it up so much.”

Aleda’s ears splayed back, and her head lowered slightly, and she gave a single muffled ‘n-nine’ in response.

“And you,” the old man said, smiling as Tammy poked her head up over the counter. “You’re good,” he decided, petting her headcurls.

Tammy beamed.

“Now young man, come here and take your money back,” the old man said, holding out some notes.

Keith frowned, but did as asked, taking back the handful of bills. He paused then, staring down at the notes, and was about to turn around without saying anything, but something about it rubbed him the wrong way. “You only gave me back four hundred.”

The old man gave a wizened smile. “Indeed I did, young man. Two hundred for the coins your ninetales took, and four hundred for the towel.”

Keith was perplexed. There hadn’t even _ been _ a towel in the shack they had stayed in, and he was almost ready to chalk it up to the old man being obtuse, when the old man picked up a large pair of tongs, the kind used in a blacksmith’s shop, and reached into the cauldron that held his dinner. A smooth white egg with mottled green spots was extracted, and then transferred to a towel. “The guardian spirit accepted your donation, and came with a gift… or a task, depending on how you view it,” he said, holding out the towel.

Keith was mystified, but carefully took the egg, staring down at it and then back up at the old man. “Omelette?” he asked blankly.

The old man cackled at that, and then prodded his chest with a bony finger. “Trust you respect the Old One’s wishes, young man. She is far more ancient than you or I and her gifts, or tasks, are not lightly ignored.”

“I uhm… well thanks,” Keith said, putting down his backpack and slipping the egg securely into the top of it.

“I suggest you read up on the forest spirit when you get the chance,” the old man said, turning back to his noodles, stirring them vigorously.

Aleda stepped over to him, and demurely offered him the golden pokeball, dropping it into his hands. Keith pet her headfluff gently and then slipped the ball into his pocket. He was mystified by her actions, fawning over a pokeball and playing it up so much. But that was a puzzle he would have to solve another time. He scritched behind her ears once, and then picked up his bag, hefting it to make sure it wasn’t going to squeeze on the egg too much. Once he was satisfied the egg was secure, he placed his notes back on the counter, and picked up a stack of coins with ‘400 pokè’ written on it.

A wheezing laugh came from the old man, even though his back was turned. “Journey safe, Keith.”

Keith unspooled the wire from the centre of the coins, and dropped them into the fountain on the way past without barely even breaking stride. Tammy caught one of the coins in passing, clasping it in her little mouth. Aleda gave her a frown, but she just beamed up at the ninetales innocently with the coin in her mouth and Aleda relented.

Keith noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, a half-second too late, and immediately sidestepped, the weight of his backpack throwing his balance off. His ankle twisted slightly and he went down with a cry of pain, sprawling clumsily on his side.

“O-oh Arceus, I’m sorry!”

A sideways head with a pretty face and long, flowing black hair peered down at him with some concern, and Keith awkwardly tried to roll onto his front. After a few seconds of wiggling madly, he released the backpack entirely and slipped out of the straps, huffing and rolling to his knees.

“Let me help you up,” the girl said, hooking hands around one of his armpits and yanking him to his feet with surprising strength.

Keith brushed himself off, giving a little laugh. “Oh, it was nothing, my fault, really.”

“No, I was off in my own world!” the girl responded, shaking her head earnestly.

“Cario?” came a query from the doorway of the hut the girl had emerged from.

“Nine!” Aleda responded to the lucario who was peeking around the doorway.

“Vul!” Tammy chimed in around her mouthful of coin.

The girl was quite pretty, with a purple butterfly clasp keeping her hair away from one side of her face. The other half of her hair was left to hang down, almost covering one blue eye. She was wearing a simple white blouse and a white skirt with blue edgings that complimented her hair and eyes. She was lithely built, and had on a pair of hiking boots that clashed horribly with her chosen outfit. And she was staring at Keith like she _ knew _ him.

“I’m Alice!” she said, holding out a hand to Keith. “Terribly sorry for bumping in to you like that!”

Keith gave her a long stare, quite certain he’d never met her before, but took her hand and shook it awkwardly. “Keith. And it’s fine, I forgive you, no harm, no foul.

Alice’s eyes positively lit up when he said his name, and she bit her bottom lip as though to stifle a giggle. “Ohhh, that’s a pretty name!” she almost cooed.

Keith felt as though she was trying to cover her own nervousness.

As he racked his mind trying to figure out where she could know him from, he picked up his pack again and hefted it once more, adjusting the straps to get them comfortable. “Well, it was nice meeting you,” he said, giving her a nod as he started back down the path.

“Keith, wait!” Alice called in a rush, shifting her weight anxiously from one foot to the other.   
She looked left and right, and then licked her lips nervously, giving him a breathless smile. “You wouldn’t happen to be travelling to Aza-” Keith was already shaking his head, and Alice quickly changed her word, “- _ I mean _ Goldenrod?”

“Uh… yeah,” Keith said lamely, thoroughly perplexed by her behavior. “Why do you ask?”

“I was heading that way too!” Alice said quickly, beaming. “Maybe we could… travel together?”

“It’s a free road…” Keith said noncommittally.

Alice clapped her hands together and beamed again. “Lucia! Bring the bag!”

“Cario!” came the response from within the shack. After a few moments, a lucario opened the door and stepped outside, hefting a heavy-looking pack in her arms. She was quite short, her head only coming to Keith’s chest, but she hefted the bag like it weighed _ nothing _.

“We’re ready to go!” Alice said with a smile, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Keith gave her a dubious stare, still confused. “Did I.. go to school with you?”

“Nope!” Alice said with a sweet smile, making a motion with a hand. “Shall we go?”

“Uhhh, sure,” Keith said uncertainly, turning back towards the path. Alice immediately stepped into place beside him, and then Lucia the lucario stepped in beside her. Aleda wrinkled her nose and moved to Keith’s other side, giving an audible huff.

It was several silent minutes of walking before either of them spoke, and Keith was slightly jealous of how easy Alice was walking. She didn’t have a pack, a bag, or anything. She was just wearing a skirt and a blouse and some heavy boots and just walking, with Lucia plodding along behind her carrying the bags. Keith cast Aleda an almost wistful look, imagining the ninetales carrying the heavy bag.

Aleda clocked his look, and glowered up at him, red eyes narrowing, giving him a stare that said louder than words could: ‘Just try it.”

“Sooooo, Keith, what do you do for a living?” Alice asked.

Keith was jolted out of his wistful fantasies and his mind started racing a mile a minute. He _ fucked pokemon for a dayjob _ . That was definitely not an acceptable answer. And then it hit him. Where could Alice have seen him _ other than in pokemon porn _?!

Swallowing thickly, Keith gave a nervous little laugh. “I-I’m kind of an… well, not a really _ big _ star or anything, just a, uh, actor for a movie studio,” he responded, deciding a half-truth was the best way to play it.

Alice gave him a sideways stare as she lightly walked beside him, a slight smile appearing on her face. “Oh? That sounds interesting! What do you specialise in?”

Keith pursed his lips, becoming very interested in something on the side of the path. It was a few moments after they passed the bush he was staring at that he answered. “I’m uh, a pokemon ‘specialist’. I specialize in working with pokemon on film for the most part.”

Alice stared at him suspiciously, and then pursed her lips as well, looking slightly nervous, before suddenly asking in a rush, “Was an absol your first co-star?”

Steps slowing slightly, Keith gave a nervous laugh. “U-uh… yeah. Back in my home country.”

“I KNEW IT!” Alice declared, stopping and pointing at him accusingly with such suddenness that Lucia almost dropped the bag, giving an annoyed ‘Lu!’

Keith stopped in his tracks, staring at the ground a few feet in front of his shoes, feeling his face burning.

In a flash, Alice was rummaging in her bag, coming up with a DVD case and a pen. She turned back towards him, and pressed it into his front eagerly.

Keith stared down at the dvd, not helping his facial flush at all. There was a full-spread picture of Amber on the front, with the absol laid out on her side, blue pussy _ completely _ visible and presented, looking back over her shoulder with a smouldering stare.

“U-uh yeah… that was me,” Keith said, voice rather strangled.

“_ Sign it _!” Alice almost hissed, poking him in the chest with it.

Keith looked up at her, unable to help but stare. “Sign…?”

“Autograph!” Alice said, bumping his chest with it again. “Please!”

Blinking once, Keith took the dvd with a slightly-shaking hand, and scrawled his signature over the front of it awkwardly. “I… don’t really know what to say.”

“I _ loved _ that scene with Amber!” Alice squeed, bouncing in place. “Did you come up with the hidden-camera idea? That was hot!”

Keith gave a strained smile, casting his gaze up and down the path, almost afraid someone would happen along close enough to hear what she was saying. “Uh no. Actually. I didn’t even know it was being recorded until the next day.”

Alice clapped a hand over her mouth, gasping. “That is… _ hot _!”

Keith resisted the urge to stare at her.

“You have to let me buy you dinner!” Alice said, bouncing earnestly, taking back the dvd case from him and holding it to her chest happily.

“Dinner?” Keith asked, feeling completely railroaded at this point. “I…”

“Yes, dinner! I have _ so _ many questions!” Alice responded with an earnest nod.

Lucia kicked her in the back of the leg rather pointedly.

“Ow!” Alice huffed, holding her weight off that leg and then inhaling slowly, calming herself. “I mean… Keith. Will you please go to dinner with me?”

Keith gave her another long stare, before shrugging awkwardly. “I… guess? I mean, as long as Aleda and Tammy can come, and get food as well.”

“Aleda…” Alice said, her previous exuberance starting to come to the surface again as she recognized the name.

Lucia kicked her again.

Limping slightly in place, Alice held the back of her leg and then sighed, pressing down her excitement. “Yes, yes, they can come.”

“This isn’t... “ Keith fumbled around for the right words. “This isn’t a sex thing, is it?”

Alice gave him an appraising look, opened her mouth to respond, and took a single step forwards so that the next kick from Lucia missed entirely. “Do you want it to be?”

Keith was completely taken aback by the answer, and just stared at her awkwardly. “I… uh… you’re cute as hell and all but…”

“But we literally just met!” Alice finished for him, giggling. “It would be _ totally _ weird to just hook up like that! Are you only interested in…” she paused then, pursing her lips and calming herself once more. “I’m sorry, I’ve just… I’ve been a fan of Violet Enterprises _ forever _ and I can’t believe I’ve stumbled into one of the actors! Literally! I have so many questions I’ve wanted to ask for so long and I feel like I’m _ really _ starting to scare you off!”

“You are,” Keith said, deadpan.

Alice cringed, before she sighed and straightened her blouse and dress. “Can you just… at least have dinner with, please? I’ll only ask… fi-no, _ ten _ questions! Ten questions and then I won’t bother you any more!”

“Six,” Keith responded flatly.

“Nine.”

“Seven.”

“Eight and I’ll buy you dessert as well!” Alice said, bouncing excitedly.

Keith gave her a dubious look, and then looked down at Aleda. “Thoughts?”

“Nine,” Aleda responded simply.

“I literally _ just _ argued her down to seven. Are you even on my side?” Keith asked, feigning hurt feelings.

Aleda glowered at him.

“Fine, seven questions. Choose them well. And please… nowhere fancy. I don’t like fancy restaurants,” Keith said, wrinkling his nose a little.

“Nine!” Aleda protested.

“Well, _ Aleda _ likes fancy. Is there some middle ground?” Keith asked ruefully.

Alice pondered and then nodded carefully. “Wine, or beer?”

Keith gave an awkward smile. “Neither, really.”

“Don’t drink?” 

Keith gave her a long stare. “That almost sounds like a question. But since we’re discussing dinner, I’ll give you a freebie. I drink, but only mixed spirits, really. Never really got into wine or beer. I really like uh… ‘pechamboshi’.”

“I know a _ killer _ bar with a good restaurant,” Alice said with a wide grin. “It’s a date! Are you staying at any particular hotel?”

“Why would you need to know that?” Keith asked guardedly.

“So you don’t try to get away!” Alice said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “So?”

“Well, there was a little hotel I stayed at on the way out that was nice. But I’ve been staying in tiny hotels the entire last week and I want to soak in a large tub with lots of bubbles, so I’ll probably stay at that big one in the centre of town.”

“I know the place,” Alice said with a grin. “I’ll meet you in the lobby, tonight, at eight. If you don’t show, I’ll tear the place apart looking for you!”

Keith gave her a mock salute. “I consider myself warned.”

“Good boy.”

* * *

Keith was still a little unsettled by the entire situation when he walked into the fancy foyer of the Goldenrod hotel. Alice had split off from him near the outskirts of Goldenrod after a mostly silent trip where a watchful Lucia kept Alice from accosting Keith with many a short, warning ‘Lu’. Night was starting to fall, and he only had a few hours before he had to be ready for the verbal waterboarding Alice no doubt had in store for him.

A friendly receptionist greeted him from behind a desk, and Keith set his pack down with a sigh of relief. “Don’t suppose you have any rooms available?”

“Do you have a reservation?” 

Keith gave the tiniest of nervous laughs. “Playing this one by ear, actually, sorry.”

“I’m sorry sir, we don’t have any rooms vacant tonight. Can I offer you a map of the city? Hotels are marked on it, maybe you’ll get lucky?”

Keith grimaced, and tapped his fingers against his tablet, which was still in his pocket. After a moment of indecision, he pulled it out, and laid it on the counter, flicking it open. “I’m uh…” he lowered his voice, “I’m a member of Violet Enterprises?”

“Do you have a corporate identification number?”

Keith nodded, flicking through various notes on his tablet until he came up with the correct one. He read off a series of numbers, which the receptionist put into the computer.

“Ah, here we go. We have a master suite, a king suite, or a queen suite available for you tonight.”

Keith winced slightly. “Any single rooms?”

“I’m afraid the rooms I listed are the only rooms we have available to our corporate partners. I can list the room perks and facilities if that would help your decision?”

Keith shook his head, sighing faintly. “No, no. I’ll take the queen, thanks.”

After a few moments, Keith had his keycard, and was heading towards the elevators.

* * *

Keith was wrapped in a bath towel, staring depressedly at his bank account balance on his tablet. Aleda’s pokeball had cost him _ quite _ a lot of money, and since he wasn’t in Goldenrod for a shoot, his accommodation was being paid for out-of-pocket and was definitely not cheap.

Aleda and Tammy had already fought over, and shared, the complimentary poke-treats that had been on the two bed, and were eying off the ragecandybars that had also been there.

Keith idly unwrapped one of the candy bars, and handed it to Tammy, who took it in her mouth and then scurried off to the opposite side of the room, pursued by a playful Aleda growling at her and nipping at her tails. Returning to his tablet, Keith started to flick through the lists of contracts up for consideration. One immediately jumped out at him: Dominating a rowdy absol and fucking her into submission. Keith was struck with the momentary fantasy of getting hold of Amber and fucking her senseless in retribution for what she had done to him during his induction. Unfortunately, that particular contract was across the ocean, back in Kalos.

Another contract caught his eye however. It was entitled ‘Dazzling Duet’ and was the story of a specialised pokemon caretaker ‘looking after’ a primarina and dragonair who were both part of a roaming pokemon seaside band.

The shoot was scheduled to begin as soon as they found an actor close enough to the Goldenrod shoreline, with potential locations listed in Goldenrod and Olivine.

Keith pondered for a few moments, checked the temperature forecasts for the next several days, and then hit ‘accept’.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the phone rang.

Trying to still his racing heart, Keith held his towel around his body with one hand, and rose to grab the phone. “Yes, hello?”

“Good evening, sir. We have an Alice Montero here to see you. Can I send her up?”

Keith pursed his lips, and then sighed faintly. “Very well, send her up.” He put the phone down, and started for his clothes. He barely got his pants on before their was a soft knock at the door. He moved over to the door, opening it up to find Alice standing there, with Lucia in tow, with a bag in one hand with several heavy-looking bottles in it.

“I hope you don’t mind!” Alice said apologetically, looking chagrined. “I couldn’t get a dinner reservation _ anywhere _. I think there’s a big event on or something!”

“Yeah, a flower parade tomorrow, I saw something about it on the way in,” Keith admitted, stepping aside to let her in. “Well don’t just stand in the hallway.”

“Thank you!” Alice said, stepping inside.

“Lucar,” Lucia echoed, bowing to him momentarily and then shuffling after her trainer.

“I bought drinks!” Alice declared, obviously trying not to let an awkward silence settle, pulling out a bottle of some fancy-looking spirit. It was completely white, with some red writing on the black, and a red vine motif on the front but nothing else. She also produced a packet of pecha berries, which she placed on the table. “Got any glasses?”

Keith idly pulled his shirt on, and then rummaged around in the cupboards, before eventually finding some glasses in the fridge. He put them on the table between the two of them, and then sat down, picking up his tablet and making sure it was powered off before sliding it into his pocket.

Alice uncorked the bottle, and poured a small amount into the two glasses, and then dropped a pecha berry into each. The berry floated in the clear liquid, starting to slowly stain it pink.

“Sooo,” Keith began, watching the berry dissolve.

“So!” Alice said, clapping her hands excitedly. “Eight questions, right?”

“Seven,” Keith corrected, eyes narrowing at her.

Alice gave a chuckle. “A girl’s gotta try!”

Keith shrugged, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

“How’d you even get into that business?!” Alice asked, picking up her own glass and sipping at it enthusiastically.

“I got a job-interview by email, I accepted. They sent me to Lumiose city, and put me in a hotel room with Amber without telling me there were cameras. Amber seduced me, we fucked like lopunny, and that was pretty much it,” Keith explained, thinking back. “They gave me the card with the film on it, told me I could sell it to them and start a career with this, or throw out the card, destroy it, burn it, whatever, and return home and pretend like none of it had ever happened.”

“That’s… fascinating!” Alice gushed, tapping her foot against the floor anxiously. “How come Aleda is with you? She was in your second movie, I remember that much!”

“She’s... “ Keith trailed off, casting his gaze towards the ninetales. She was laying on the bed, forepaws crossed, chin resting on them and idly flicking a tail back and forth in front of Tammy for the little vulpix to bat at. “She’s my pokemon. Or I’m her faithful servant. I haven’t figured out which yet. That little shoot we did was just some kind of… upkeep.”

“Interesting!” Alice said, scratching her chin with a finger. “And the suicune, and the mew? How was that done? You didn’t… _ actually _ get the suicune, did you?”

Keith thought back to the suicune on the beach leaving a footprint in the sand, and then laughed faintly. “Fake. Entirely fake. We have a zoroark who is really good at illusions.”

“Are you _ only _ interested in pokemon?” Alice pressed, steepling her fingers and staring at him.

“I like girls,” Keith said defensively. “Human ones, I mean. I just… I don’t know. I didn’t even think I could do that with a pokemon until Amber… and since then…” he trailed off, running a hand through his hair. “Human girls would be… complicated. And they’d have to fight Aleda for my attention.”

“Nine!” Aleda agreed smugly.

Alice’s eyes narrowed slowly, and she licked her lips once, taking a deeper sip of her drink, before fixing Keith with a long stare. “If you had to choose one of us, who would you fuck? Me or Lucia?”

Keith blinked at that question, his gaze sliding over to the lucario, whose ears were perked attentively at the mention of her name, her blue cheeks visibly darkening. The very tip of her tail started to twitch anxiously, and her ears splayed back as she gave an uncertain ‘L-lu?’

“Well?” Alice asked, grinning recklessly.

Keith looked back and forth between them, dumbfounded.

“Are you put off because you can’t believe I asked that, or can you really not decide?” Alice asked, puffing up her chest and cupping her breasts in an exaggerated pose. “Do you like humans more, or pokemon?”

Keith opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it, looking puzzled. “I… I honestly don’t know,” he admitted after a few moments, rubbing his chin with a hand. “I never… never really thought about it.”

Alice smirked a little bit, but relented. Lucia was blushing heavily and was looking anywhere but at either of the trainers.

After taking another sip of her drink, Alice steadied herself, rubbing a finger around the rim of her glass. “Does… does Violet Enterprises offer any… ‘services’ outside of films?”

Keith looked up at that, confused. “Services?”

“Like… say… pokemon hire?” she asked carefully.

Keith frowned thoughtfully at that, and then shrugged. “I’d have to ask my handler when I speak to her next. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I was just wondering,” Alice said, looking away. “I need to hire an arcanine for a few days to… beat a gym.”

Keith exchanged a dubious look with Aleda. “‘Beat a gym’?” he asked, turning back to Alice. “Is _ that _ the excuse you’re going with?”

Alice’s cheeks pinkened slightly, and she huffed. “W-well… okay! Maybe it’s for a more… personal reason.”

“Has this all been a twisted way for you to try and get an arcanine for some ‘alone time’?”

“What? No!” Alice said, nervously running her hands through her hair. “I just… you’re _ right here _ and all I have to do is ask and potentially have an arcanine here in _ days _!”

“Why don’t you just sign up for Violet Enterprises?” 

Alice frowned, tapping her foot again. “I don’t know how. Anyway, I’m camera shy.”

“I was pretty camera shy, until I fucked an absol on film without knowing about it,” Keith responded, deadpan.

“I _ can’t _ go on film with a pokemon. Ever. My father would _ murder _ me and feed me to sharpedo,” Alice said, seeming to only be half-joking.

“Ah, that sucks,” Keith said, reaching into his pocket and producing his tablet.

Alice eyed him warily. “What are you doing?”

“Sending an email to my boss to see if she has an arcanine lazing around,” Keith lied, bringing up the search function and punching in ‘Alice Montero’.

Alice’s name didn’t show up in the search results immediately, but there was a news article from a few weeks previously about the anniversary of ‘Nina Montero’s passing, survived by husband Alfred Montero, and daughter _ Alice _ Montero.

Keith clicked on Alfred’s name, and was immediately greeted with an entry detailing the property-mogul’s incredible wealth. Alfred Montero owned just half of all the real-estate in Kanto, and was spreading his business to Johto. There was a picture of him further down the page, with Alice visible in the background, looking uncomfortable.

“This is like, totally _ blackmail _ material,” Keith said with a dark chuckle.

Alice’s face fell, and her demeanor became more timid. “W-what?”

“I know who you are,” Keith said, turning the tablet around and tilting it so she could see what page he was on. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me…” he trailed off, frowning. “I mean, I’m not going to tell anyone. Arceus, that comes off a _ lot _ more evil than it did in my head.”

“‘Montero-family member in sordid pokemon affair’,” Alice quipped darkly. “The headlines would last weeks.”

“You can’t get hold of an arcanine yourself?” Keith asked bluntly.

Alice snorted. “I was wandering around the forest looking for one when I ran into you. Buying a pokemon is actually _ really really _ bloody hard. And people would look at me funny if I offered to ‘babysit’ their pokemon.”

“That seems quite the quandary,” Keith said, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of his drink. “But now I seem to be in a position of leverage.”

“Don’t,” Alice warned, her expression darkening. “Lucia will beat the crap out of you and that’s only if I leave anything to play with.”

“Woah, cool it with the threats,” Keith said, voice rising over the faint growl Aleda was exuding. “I just know now why you were so dead-set on getting me alone for some questions.”

Alice looked him up and down appraisingly for a long moment, and then licked her lips slightly. “I’ll let you watch.”

“What?”

“I’ll let you watch,” she repeated, adding a smoky note to her voice. “I’ll let you watch if you can get me some alone-time with an arcanine… or even a luxray! Or…” she trailed off, licking her lips eagerly. “A rapidash?”

“I don’t want to _ watch _ ,” Keith stressed, staring at her. It was several long moments before he relented slightly, frowning. “Okay, I _ do _ want to watch. But I’m not going to… blackmail you to watch.”

Alice gave a long sigh of frustration. “I just want one night! That’s it! Why is that always so much to ask for?” she grumbled, muttering profanity under her breath.

“I’ll ask, but that’s all I can do,” Keith said with a shake of his head. “I’ve got Aleda, and outside of that, I don’t really have any control over what Violet Enterprises does.”

“But you can talk to them!” Alice said with an earnest nod. “And if you can wrangle it, I’ll pay you, a heap! At least… _ three _ times what you make from a regular movie!”

“How have you not just _ purchased _ an arcanine already?” Keith asked, almost exasperated.

“Because people who have arcanines don’t want to part with them! They were giving them out as prizes at the game corner back in the day, and I spent hours upon hours upon hours on the slots there to get enough of those dumb coins to get the arcanine, only to find out at the eleventh hour that they _ had none left _ . And by the time I went back there again, they’d closed down! And then there was that thing with the growlithe. I had a growlithe, and a fire stone, and I was _ so ready _ to evolve him but then I had a pang of conscience,” she muttered darkly, tapping her foot again and then throwing back the rest of her drink, starting to pour herself another glass. “I decided it wasn’t worth it to evolve a growlithe just so I could… fool around a bit with an arcanine. That wasn’t a good enough reason. And I’ve regretted that decision ever since.”

“Why do you want an arcanine so much?” Keith asked blankly. “Surely there are other pokemon, like you said, rapidash and luxray?”

“They’d be fun… but arcanine is so big and warm and comfy! Just imagining that big fluffy guy holding me tight with his paws... all around me… _ in _ me…” Alice gave a shiver, and Keith echoed it, though his was much more from the uncomfortableness of intruding on _ that _ personal fantasy.

“I think you’re romanticizing arcanines a bit,” Keith admitted, frowning to himself. “But hey, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Alice said, beaming. She paused, and then frowned. “I have one last question. And you can tell me to fuck off, if you want.”

“Fuck off,” Keith said immediately, stretching out and sipping at his drink. “But ask your question?”

Alice glowered at him. “I want… I want to travel with you. I want to _ know _ what it’s like to be part of Violet Enterprises!”

“That’s uh… an odd request,” Keith said, frowning down at his drink, before picking up the pecha berry to chew on it.

“I’ll never get to be that person… But I wanna know what it’s like!” Alice said earnestly.

Keith frowned into the dregs of his drink, and then looked up at Alice. “Well, really, you don’t need to convince me. Aleda?”

Aleda looked over, and then stepped down off the bed, moving over to Alice and rising up until her forepaws were resting on Alice’s knees. She stared into her eyes, tails twitching slowly back and forth.

“Uh, hi?” Alice said uncertainly, holding stock-still.

Aleda appraised her, and then leaned in and gave her a long, slow lick on the cheek. Alice squirmed uncomfortably, gasping and tensing up. The black length of Aleda’s tongue left visible red skin in its wake, on the precipice of actually burning the girl, before the ninetales sat back on her haunches and smirked “Nine.”

“Well, Aleda agrees. So I guess you can,” Keith said, putting his glass on the table. “I hope you got your bags packed, because I’m heading off to Olivine in the morning.”

Alice rubbed her cheek with her palm, nodding once. “I can be ready whenever you are.”

“Gotta look up the ferry times. Wanna be on the earliest one possible,” Keith explained.

“You ‘working’ tomorrow?” Alice asked with a sly smile.

Keith shrugged. “Aleda wiped me out, so yeah, gotta put down a contract so I’m not broke.”

“Is that all it is to you? Just a job? You don’t get a secret thrill out of doing this?” Alice asked plaintively.

Keith held up a hand to stop her. “I think you’ve gone over your limit for questions.”

Alice pursed her lips, and huffed. “Fine, I’ll wheedle the answer out of you later.” She reached for the phone, picking up the entire thing and sitting it in her lap, hands poised over it. “So what are you all eating? I _ did _ promise you dinner, after all!”

* * *

After eating dinner in relative silence, Aleda and Tammy curled up on the bed. Alice and Lucia had both eaten their fill and had decided to leave for the night, seeing as they had an early morning to catch the ferry.

Keith opened the door for them, and Alice stepped through with a little wave goodbye.

Lucia however, stopped, pausing in the doorway and turning to stare at him, scowling, doing her best to intimidate him. She set her feet, adopting half a fighting pose, red eyes narrowing at him.

Keith booped her nose once with a fingertip, and she staggered backwards, huffing audibly, a violent blush spreading across her muzzle.

“_ Stop flirting _ and c’mon!” Alice called from down the hallway.

“Lu!” Lucia called, shooting Keith a dirty look before stomping off down the hallway after her trainer.

“Nine?” Aleda asked, as he closed the door.

Keith shrugged. “Hey, I can’t help it if I’m a pokemon-magnet.”

Aleda rolled her eyes.

* * *

“Ugh, this is familiar,” Keith stated, huddling his jacket a little tighter around himself as cold morning wind and sea spray assaulted his form. Aleda shuffled up behind him, shot Lucia a stare, and then leaned against his back firmly, her tails curling around his front, spreading slightly and covering him in their warmth.

Alice was wearing a short black skirt and thin blouse, with a heavy oversized jacket over it she had purchased that morning before they get on the ferry. She had a giant mug of coffee in her lap, and her thighs had several red marks from where she had spilled some of it there. Lucia was unfazed by the cold, and was sitting beside her trainer, looking anywhere but at Keith.

Keith lifted a hand, and gently pet Aleda’s cheek, scritching behind her ears slightly while Tammy crawled into his lap and then nosed up underneath his jacket, coming to rest as a lump of warmth against his belly and chest.

Alice shot him a look and a grumble, sipping at her large mug of coffee, and Keith just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “You’re the one who wanted to come.”

* * *

The sound of splashing water intruded on Keith’s thoughts, and he peeked his head around the corner of the doorway, gazing into the indoor pool. A huge retractable cover was overhead, closed for now, sitting atop four high walls, with a single large pool and several smaller wading pools alongside it.

Thankfully, the day had warmed up enough that the thought of entering the water wasn’t giving Keith erectile dysfunction. Romero was already getting his cameras set up, carefully submerging each in the water to check they were all functional.

A primarina and dragonair were frolicking in the large pool, playing with a blue ball. The dragonair would slap it with her tail, and the primarina would hit it back with an almost affected flourish of her hair afterwards.

Alice and Lucia had been stopped at the entrance to the aquatic centre, and weren’t allowed to enter. And as always when Keith was going to be around water, Aleda had decided not to come along at all. Tammy had stayed with her as well.

Romero looked up, spotting him, and waved a hand holding a cigarette. “Keith! Come in!”

Keith stepped around the doorway, and into the building proper. The primarina and dragonair both stopped their playing and stared at him, appraising him. The primarina tossed her hair, and then swam over closer, to the edge of the pool that was closest, staring up at him. “Pri!”

“Hey girl,” Keith said, kneeling in front of her and reaching a hand out.

She took his hand in her dextrous flippers, and brought it up to her muzzle, snuffling around his fingers and then giving his palm a friendly lick. “Rina.”

Keith smiled, and lifted a hand to tousle her hair, before rising to head around to where Romero was.

The primarina drew back in the pool a little, and splashed water at him. When he turned to look at her, shying away slightly from the splashing, she giggled and arched up slightly, pressing a fin down her form and _ spreading _ herself for him.

Below the frills around her middle were a line of large reddish spikes of some kind, with smooth edges. Between the two spikes at her front however, and just a little bit down, smooth blue hide gave way to vibrant pink flesh, especially with her actively spreading herself open for him. She looked incredibly tight, with glistening pink flesh quite visible.

Keith stared, and she giggled again, before rolling over and kicking her tailfin at him, splashing his feet with water and slipping off with surprising speed to play with the dragonair some more.

“She’s quite the show-off, eh?” Romero asked with a grin, taking a pull of his cigarette. 

Keith gazed after the primarina, as she looked back at him over her shoulder, giving him a flirtatious wink. That, coupled with the knowledge that he was going to be balls-deep in that sexy pokemon in a matter of minutes was enough to answer Alice’s question from the previous night.

Keith definitely enjoyed what he did.

“The primarina. She’s Aquette. The dragonair, she’s Crystal. You read the contact, eh?” Romero asked.

Keith nodded. “I skimmed it.”

“Ever done stuff with two girls?”

“Never had the uh… pleasure.”

“You are in for a treat my man,” Romero said, clapping him on the shoulder with a smirk. “You smoke?”

Keith gave him a blank stare. “Uh, no.”

“Well, maybe when you’re done with these two?” Romero suggested with a chuckle, taking another drag of his cigarette. “Anyway, we’ve got a few ways you can do this. You’re to be their minder while they’re here. Like they’re pampered princesses and you’re here to pamper them, y’know?”

Keith nodded. “Sure, feed them treats, give them massages or something. How does it lead to…?”

“Bow chicka bow wow?” Romera offered, grinning. “Well, you could admire them a lot, or be more passive and let them take the initiative and coax you into fucking them both.”

A thoughtful hum rolled from Keith’s mouth. “Those showers on the side look nice. I’m not so sure about the water… Everything looks awful underwater.”

“You’re right about that,” Romero said with a nod. He made a motion towards the changing rooms. “You can take them both back there. Pamper them up a lil’, y’know? We got some oil there for you to slather them up if you’d like.”

“Oil?” Keith asked blankly.

Romero nodded, grinning. “Oil. Dragonair really like it, eh? And it’s safe for use as lubricant, too.”

“Well, that sounds… interesting,” Keith said, scratching his chin.

“Go get changed over there, We’ll start the shoot in here, but if you want to drag it into one of the showers, just hint at it with the girls.”

“No fluffer?” Keith asked, looking back and forth for a moment. “Or is Jewel waiting to waylay me in the shower?”

“Jewel is on vacation-”

Keith cut across him with a frown. “Wouldn’t that be like an endless orgy for her?”

“Basically,” Romero responded with a laugh. “But don’t worry, Aquette can take care of you. Though, speaking of… you might wanna decide here and now how many times you’re gonna go. Standard for two girls is in their mouths and on their faces, and then potentially blow inside one of em. But we get the best view count with two different finishes inside.”

“Three times?” Keith asked, shifting weight from one foot to the other, giving a slight grimace. “Well, I’ve been a _ little _ pent up with Tammy around…”

“Three times, then,” Romero said with a smile, taking another draw of his cigarette and then shaking his head with a chuckle. “Eh, better you than me.”

* * *

Keith stepped out of the showers, now dressed in black thigh-length shorts, and a white singlet. A whistle was on a rope around his neck, as well as a fake ‘all access pass’ for flavour. A pair of reflective silver sunglasses were folded and hooked in the front of his singlet.

Both Aquette and Crystal turned to stare at him as he entered, and then they exchanged glances, and a swift stream of pokemon-talk.

“Hey girls!” Keith called, giving a little wave as he strode around the pool confidently. He cringed inwardly, hoping that his greeting hadn’t come out as effeminately as it did in his head. “How are my stars doing?”

“Pri!” Aquette responded, pirouetting in the water.

“Dra…” Crystal added, hanging her head a little, tail giving the slightest of flicks in the water.

Keith kneeled at the edge of the water, and reached a hand out to rub under the dragonair’s chin. “You did _ fine _,” he assured her, slipping his hand up to let his fingers and palm lightly rub against her headwing. “Would you feel better if I oiled you down all good and proper?”

“Dra?” Crystal perked up slightly at that, tail giving a slow swish back and forth in the water. “Dra!”

“Good girl,” Keith said, rubbing a palm lightly down over her neck, giving her an affectionate squeeze.

“Pri!” Aquette complained, brushing up against the edge of the pool and then scooping a large amount of water directly towards Keith.

Keith tensed up, wincing slightly as he was drenched from head to toe, and his glasses fell off into the water.

“You could _ ask _ to join in,” Keith said, shooting Aquette a dirty look.

Crystal sheepishly lifted her tail out of the water, his glasses hooked over one of her tailorbs. “Thanks, Crystal.” Keith said, before turning towards Aquette. “And I know _ you _ might be the star of the show but it doesn’t give you license to be a b… to treat people like dirt.”

“Pri,” Aquette responded innocently, tossing her hair with a flipper.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “For that, I’m going to take my time with Crystal and make you wait.”

Crystal nuzzled her cheek up against Keith’s hand, and then poked her tongue at Aquette teasingly.

Aquette narrowed her eyes with a little growl.

* * *

The shower and changing area in the pool was designed for both pokemon and human, and didn’t put much of a premium on ‘privacy’. There were some stalls along one side, with some elevated benches for bags and changing clothes in private. The rest of the room however, was completely open, with a line of benches down the middle for seating, and a row of shower heads with conveniently-low knobs for smaller pokemon to reach.

Keith was already pulling off his singlet when he walked through the door, not enjoying the feel of the wet fabric against his upper body at all. His whistle and access pass almost followed, but he thought better of it and left them on. His glasses were left carefully on one of the benches, just in time for Crystal to come slithering in through the doorway. She immediately made towards the showers, stretching out and then curling up to regard him like a coiled seviper.

Aquette was just behind her, moving in much the same slithering fashion, but using her flippers to propel herself. She paused in the doorway, sniffing once and tossing her hair before moving towards the end shower, as far from Crystal as possible.

Keith looked back and forth between them, and then waggled a finger sternly. “Now wait here while I get the oil.”

“Dra!” Crystal responded as Keith turned around, sidestepping Romero who was carrying several cameras. Keith opened up one of the stalls, which was stacked high with various ‘props’. There were several dildos, a few waterproof vibrators, one or two things Keith couldn’t even comprehend the purpose of, and then a few oils and lubricants. The most unassuming one was a large white plastic jar of ‘Doctor Maple’s Easy-Glide Butter’. The instructions on the side said that it was for ‘maintenance’ of water pokemon, to help them retain moisture in dry weather. It was nanab-berry flavoured, and water-based, so it was safe to eat and wouldn’t cause any problems with a pokemon’s digestion.

Keith picked up the heavy jar, and headed back into the room proper, closing the door behind him so that none of the sex toys would be visible. Romero had already set up a few cameras in strategic places around the room, from big heavy ones, to small ‘keyhole’ cameras.

“We’re set,” Romero said, giving him the thumb’s up. “You going with them seducing you?”

“Sure,” Keith responded, hefting the weight of the jar.

“Which?” Romero asked bluntly.

Keith arched an eyebrow. “I thought both.”

“Well…” Romero gave Crystal and Aquette a long look. “Your character has been doting on Crystal a lil’. And Aquette is clearly jealous of how much attention your character gives her. Why not have Crystal play it up a little, eh?”

Keith pondered, rubbing his chin with a palm. “Hmm, sure. That works for me.”

“Well, get oiling then!” Romero said, smirking and then pulling a handkerchief from out of his breast pocket, throwing it over Keith’s shoulder. “You’ll want this.”

Keith took the handkerchief, and nodded, before stepping up to the dragonair. “Okay big girl, where you want me to start?”

Crystal drew herself up to her full height, and stared down at him, her head tilting just slightly to the left, before she lifted her tail, slipping it under his wrist to guide his hands to her head.

Keith smiled slightly at her, lightly grasping one of her feathery headwings to pull her down a little closer, until her nose bumped into his bare chest. “Now, hold still,” he said, unscrewing the lid of the jar of oil, and then dipping the handkerchief in it. He smeared a line of the clear, oily liquid into her smooth hide, causing it to shine with a slightly heightened vigor over the surrounding flesh.

A happy little musical sound rolled from Crystal’s throat as she leaned into the caresses, turning her head to the side to rest her cheek against his chest and upper stomach. Liquid-black eyes looked up to meet Aquette’s gaze, and the dragonair smirked, poking her tongue out teasingly as she gave a little croon and leaned against the human more firmly.

Keith staggered slightly with the extra weight against him, but started to firmly work his hands up towards Crystal’s head, smearing the oil across her hide and rubbing it in with firm, kneading motions of the cloth.

With a haughty huff, Aquette turned to the shower and flicked it on, scowling into the spray of water and pointedly _ not _ looking at Crystal and Keith.

Keith looked back and forth between the two, giving her a bemused look. “You two not getting along?” he asked, rubbing the cloth up under her chin slowly.

Crystal nodded, and then gave a happy musical note as Keith’s rubbing found the orb under her chin. He rubbed at it firmly with the oil, tilting past her to watch as the swirling colours within the orb became sharper and more defined.

“Anything I can do to help?” he offered half-seriously, stroking the cloth over her cheeks, before moving down to get more oil and then rub around her little headspike.

Crystal stared up at him, and then smirked slightly to herself, licking her lips, before nodding firmly. “Dra!”

“Oh?” Keith asked, curiously.

“Dra,” she responded again, uncoiling and then quickly curling around him, her head sliding around his body and then coiling up between his legs, until she was back in front of him. A quick nudge her nose sent him sprawling back onto her midsection and tail, straddling across her coils.

“Woah, woah! Easy on the manhandling!” Keith protested, whapping her on the nose with the rag.

Crystal just giggled and leaned in to lick his nose with a little purr, curling her tail up to rest over his shoulders warmly, blue tailorbs dangling over his front but not letting him get away. She glanced over at Aquette, and the primarina huffed once more and returned her focus to the shower pointedly.

Smirking, Crystal pressed a little closer, tail drooping down to press against his wrist, urging it across her white underside.

Keith did as directed, rolling his eyes. “Belly rubs?”

Crystal nodded earnestly. “Dra!”

Snerking slightly, Keith dipped his cloth back into the jar of oil, and then shifted his weight to get comfortable, kneeling on his knees, straddling the dragonair’s body as he lifted the cloth to start rubbing and kneading it liberally over her hide.

A low rumble rolled from Crystal’s throat, and her tail tightened about his shoulders slightly. “Draaa…”

Keith slipped the cloth from one side of her body to the other, stopping at the line where blue hide met white, while that long, orbed tail curled further around his shoulders. Crystal turned slightly, staring at Aquette, who was still pointedly ignoring both of them, and then the dragonair turned back to him with a slight little smirk on her muzzle, her tail coiling around his wrist.

Struggling just a little bit, Keith arched an eyebrow. “You could hint, you know, you don’t have to _ lead _ me around.”

Crystal smiled at him, giving a teasy little ‘draaa’ as she pushed his hand lower and lower and lower, leaving a line of shiny oil over her hide until Keith’s hand found something that felt a little different to her regular hide.

Keith tilted slightly to peer down the length off the dragonair, lifting the cloth to see what was under it. A long length of dragonair cunny greeted him. Soft white outer lips gave way to pale pink flesh within, looking _ incredibly _ tight. He froze, covering her back up with the cloth and then rubbing it up higher, away from where she had placed his hand.

Crystal narrowed her eyes at him almost dangerously, powerful tail rather firmly pressing his wrist back into place over that tight slit.

“What are you _ doing _?” Keith asked plaintively, keeping his voice low enough that it wouldn’t carry to Aquette over the sound of the running water.

“Draaaa,” Crystal responded, smirking at him and then slipping the tip of her tail down to brush over the front of his shorts.

Keith sucked in a breath, casting his gaze sideways at the primarina, before licking his lips nervously. “Are you serious? You want me to…?”

Crystal narrowed her eyes at him again, and then gave a short, firm nod.

Giving a furtive look over towards Aquette again, Keith reached down and picked up the jar of oil, swapping it to the other side of the dragonair and then dipping his bare fingers into it. “J-just this once, okay?” he said sternly, bopping her on the nose with the oily cloth.

“Dra!” Crystal responded with a giggle, staring at the deliberately-disregarding primarina teasingly.

Keith looked furtively towards Aquette once to make sure she wasn’t taking any notice of them, and then held the cloth low against the dragonair’s body, letting the edges of it fall against her to disguise his movements as he pressed an oil-slick thumb down the length of the dragonair’s soft, wet cunt. Supple dragonair flesh deformed slightly under the pressure of his motions, spreading the tiniest amount to reveal that tight pink passage within. 

Giving Aquette another sideways glance, Keith twisted his fingers around to press against the base of that slick cunny, the oil on his digits helping ease him along as he started to sink his index finger into the incredibly tight dragonair cunny. A low groan and croon rolled from the dragonair’s throat, and she arched slightly, tail tightening around his shoulders on reflex.

“Pri?!” Aquette asked, glowering at them both.

Keith immediately withdrew his finger, having only gotten in to the first joint, and gave slow rubs up the side of the dragonair’s body in as innocent a fashion as he could. “Enjoying that, h-huh?” he asked of Crystal, trying to ignore the side of his face burning from Aquette’s suspicious stare.

“Draaaa…” Crystal responded, purring and arching into the strokes of his hand and the cloth over her belly.

“Pri…” Aquette huffed, turning back to the shower head and pointedly not looking at them again.

Keith leaned against the dragonair some more, slipping his hand back down to that warm slit, giving a light rub against it. “Shhhh,” he chided, closing the cloth over the end of her muzzle as he held her mouth shut for her, even as he dipped his finger back into that tight entrance.

A low groan vibrated against his fingers, and the dragonair shuddered slightly, tail tightening around him again as his digit sank further and further inside her. He pressed forwards firmly, sinking in until he had to curl his wrist, letting his finger bury in that tight entrance right to the knuckle.

Turning slightly, Keith peered down the length of the dragonair, watching that tight entrance _ squeeze _ around the base of his finger. He made a light motion with his finger deep inside the dragonair, and felt her entire body shudder in response. “Fuck…” he whispered, lightly working the digit back and forth within her.

“D-draaagon…” Crystal moaned softly against the cloth.

Keith furtively glanced towards the primarina, before holding Crystal’s mouth closed a little more firmly. He withdrew his finger, dipped both his index and middle finger in the slick oil, and then sank _ both _ of them inside that tight cunny, spreading the dragonair even further around both digits.

“Draaa!” Crystal groaned into the cloth, tail tightening around him even further, threatening to knock him entirely off balance.

Keith spread his thighs for balance, and to try and ease the pressure of his pants around the visible bulge at the front of them. Crystal glanced down his form, her eyes widening as she saw that thick bulge. She crooned eagerly, her tail curling to try and reach it with her tailtip.

“We need to get rid of Aquette,” Keith murmured softly, watching that tight cunny spreading around his fingers as he worked them in and out. “If we can… get her to _ leave _ , I’ll…” he swallowed thickly, “I’ll _ fuck you _.”

Crystal’s headwings perked upwards at that, and an excited quiver passed down the length of her body, echoed with a firm clench of that slick cunt around his fingers. “Draaaa…” she whispered, nudging in until her nose bumped his belly. Her tail curled around, pressing at the front of his shorts eagerly.

Keith gave a slight nervous laugh as Crystal’s tail curled into the front of his shorts, pressing them down far enough to reveal the tip of his achingly-stiff cock, which she stared at from mere inches away, appraising it. “A-Aquette is gonna see,” he whispered urgently.

Crystal ignored him, eyes narrowing down at his throbbing cock, licking her lips innocently for a moment.

“_ Crystal _,” Keith stated urgently, fading off into a gasp as the dragonair suddenly lunged at him.

Tight, slick mouth consumed him, burying around his cock right to the very root, a long, agile tongue coiling around his cock as the dragonair gave an eager, firm suckle.

“F-fuuuuuck…” Keith hissed, his legs going weak as Crystal gave a few powerful bobs, before drawing back and lapping at his tip with feathering licks of that agile pink tongue. She tilted her head and smirked up at him, closing her lips over just the very tip of it and suckling lewdly.

“Pri?” came a query from the other side of the room.

Keith expected Crystal to draw back, but the dragonair just smirked, lapping lightly at his tip and then _ coiling _ her tongue around his cock, from the tip to base, and then shoving back over him until her nose bumped into his belly. Her tongue uncoiled slowly, giving crazy, intense stimulation as it dragged smoothly over him, and then slid out of her mouth to curl around his balls and tease at them _ even as he was balls-deep in her mouth _!

“Pri!” Aquette scolded, slipping over to them with wide eyes, slapping at Crystal harmlessly with her flippers. “P-pri! Prima! _ Pri _!”

Crystal just smirked around her mouthful, drawing back slowly to lap at his tip, giving him a lazy little nudge and nuzzle, staring at Aquette all the while.

“Pri!” Aquette protested, pushing at the dragonair rather forcefully with both flippers, sending the dragonair sprawling out on her side with a giggle.

Keith was left in an awkward position, straddling a pokemon with a stiff cock on full display.

Aquette tossed her hair, composing herself, giving a haughty little huff and then turning to stare at him. “Pri,” she stated calmly.

“I know, right?” Keith said with a nervous laugh.

“Pri-_ ma _,” Aquette added, before delicately leaning down and kissing the tip of his cock.

Keith shuddered faintly, teeth clenching, hand automatically finding the primarina’s hair, tugging her forwards slightly.

Aquette stared up at him for a moment, letting her muzzle sink down his cock with a grin, giving a muffle little ‘Prima!’

A powerful coil slipped underneath Aquette’s chest, and in an instant, the primarina was pulled back and upwards, off his cock, held firmly in the coiled embrace of a teasy dragonair. With a smirk, Crystal tightened her coils, squeezing the primarina tightly so she couldn’t escape, leaving the entire front of the pokemon mostly exposed. Crystal curled her tail around, deliberately nudging and spreading the primarina’s tight blue slit, revealing her own pink flesh.

“P-pri!” Aquette protested, struggling slightly, her cheeks warming.

“Draaaaa…” Crystal purred, grinning and then staring at Keith, making a motion with her eyes towards the primarina’s tight, exposed cunny, before arching an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

Keith stared at them both, swallowing thickly. “You’re both so _ fucking naughty _,” he panted, returning his palms down to Crystal’s lower body, rubbing either side of her drooling cunt. “I can’t wait,” he murmured, shuffling forwards slightly, letting the heavy weight of his stiff cock rest against the length of her slit.

“Dra!” Crystal purred, wiggling a little to get comfortable, watching him with intent, eager eyes.

“Pri!” Aquette protested, shaking her head and trying to wiggle free again, arching her tail around to try and interrupt him. “Prima!”

Crystal smirked, tail curling around to press into the primarina’s muzzle, until that first fat tailorb spread her mouth, plugging it and keeping her from protesting. Aquette flushed deeply, giving a muffled whine around the orb, even as Keith shuffled forwards slightly and let his tip grind in against that spread, well-oiled cunny.

“Draaa…” Crystal churred, staring at him, eyes wandering from where he was prodding against her to his face, and then back again. She nodded intently, urging him. “Dra!”

Keith leaned over the serpent pokemon further, shuffling forwards a little bit while that tight, oiled-up cunny spread around his tip. Clenching, slick flesh squeezed around him. Even with the oil, it was a struggle to bury anything past that tight, clenching resistance.

“Fuck…” he growled, leaning over her properly and grasping around her middle with his arm, giving his hips a powerful shove and then gasping as he finally overcame the grinding resistance of oiled flesh and buried in her to the very base. Crystal arched against him, causing Aquette to give a squeak of dismay as the serpent coiled around her tighter on reflex as the human went balls-deep into the dragonair.

Keith leaned back slightly, so the camera could get a good view of his cock disappearing into the mound of the dragonair’s cunny, spreading her open to reveal more of that pink flesh. Crystal’s tail uncoiled, popping free of Aquette’s muzzle as the dragonair arched in delight.

“P-Pri!” Aquette protested, huffing and trying to wiggle free of the dragonair’s coils once more, slipping down an inch or two and causing Crystal to coil her a little more firmly.

“Drag!” Crystal scolded, her tail looping past Keith again to rub almost teasingly down the front of the Primarina, even as Keith started to firmly hump into tight dragonar pussy.

Aquette’s eyes narrowed at the tail teasing up against her lower belly, and then narrowed her eyes at Crystal dangerously. “Prima,” she stated, giving the dragonair a glare.

Crystal giggled at that, and then her pointed tailtip found Aquette's entrance, and then arched slightly to sink within. Keith had a perfect view of this, at almost eye-level, watching the tailtip disappearing inside the primarina even as he started to hump firmly into the squeezing dragonair cunny, helped along immensely by the oil.

“Priiii…” Aquette shuddered, her cheeks reddening and flippers twitching on reflex as that first thick tailorb bumped up against her. A quick twist of Crystal’s tail sank the orb inside, and the primarina gasped in surprise, quivering all over, her fluked tail thudding against Crystal’s coils helplessly.

“F-fuck, girls, this is too much,” Keith panted, leaning over the dragonair a little further and starting to hump into her urgently. It was just too hard not to fuck Crystal stupid with Aquette being molested right in front of him.

Crystal didn’t help matters in the least when she curled around, dropping her head down onto her own belly just above where Keith was buried in her, busily humping into that clenching cunt. She peered up at him with an affected air of innocence, before smirking and opening her muzzle, letting her tongue hang free, mere inches from where his thrusting cock was spreading her tight cunny.

“That’s…” Keith murmured, staring, before swallowing thickly. “T-that’s so fucking naughty…” With a gasp, he pulled back, his stiff cock bobbing free of the constricting serpentine cunny. One of his hands founds Crystal’s headwings, and he immediately slipped his cock into the offered muzzle, sinking easily in until her nose bumped his lower belly again. Her exhalations tickled his belly and pubic hair, and he gave an eager little groan as he started to hump into her mouth almost urgently, rocking her head back and forth.

Smirking around her mouthful, Crystal tilted and coiled a little further, tilting the primarina forwards until she was in much the same pose as the dragonair. She pulled back, giving a swift lick to Keith’s tip, and then turned to the primarina.

“Dragonair!” Crystal ordered, giggling darkly.

“P-pri?” Aquette responded, eyes widening.

“_ Dragonair _!” Crystal repeated, her tail starting to grind and work in and out of the primarina from behind, rocking her form.

Aquette groaned, her muzzle parting in response, cheeks darkening with blush. Keith already knew what the dragonair was aiming for, and shifted up, hands grasping her muzzle so he could sink his cock past her lips, starting to hump urgently into her muzzle.

Muffled noises of protests left the primarina in between eager suckles, even as Keith fucked her face so hard that her round nose bumped his stomach at the end of each eager hump. After only a minute or so of that, Keith pulled back again, panting and shuddering, cock throbbing and jerking wildly, visibly pulsing.

“I’m gonna c-cum,” he panted almost incoherently, settling his weight back on Crystal, grinding his cock against her cunny slowly. “W-where do you want it?”

Crystal dove, coiling her tongue around his cock, suckling eagerly at it for a moment, before pulling off with a smirk and pointing with her nose as that well-lubricated dragonair cunny. Without any further prompting, Keith leaned over her, and shoved himself back inside her urgently, starting on his final thrusts, jerkily humping into the tight, squeezing cunt over and over again.

With a low purr, Crystal twisted her muzzle, curling to lick where his cock disappeared into her, and then curling her tongue even further, coiling it around his cock and then _ sinking it inside herself _!

A powerful tongue coiled around Keith’s cock, squeezing it in the same rhythm as the clenching flesh he was buried inside. It was all too much.

Aquette got a ringside seat, barely a foot away from where Keith was buried in her friend as he urgently stuffed himself inside tight dragonair cunny over and over again, fucking her pussy _ and _ her coiling, constricting tongue with the same strokes.

Keith’s last thought was ‘_ fuck I love my job _ ’ as he heaved forwards and crammed every inch of himself inside Crystal holding there, balls-deep, as his cock twitched and jerked. He gave a few reflexive humps, and then started to _ unload _ deep inside, firing burst after burst of gooey human spunk so very deep inside the constricting passage.

Barely three spurts into filling the dragonair though, and Crystal’s powerful tongue was coiling and tugging at him, pulling him free of her clenching cunt, a gush overflowing white liquids drooling from her well-fucked pussy. A long string of messy white human spunk trailed from her cunt to her tongue, even as she straightened him up and dove down over him. Her aim was perfect, and she didn’t even waste a single spurt, closing lips over his base and _ urgently _ grinding her tongue around him in circular motions, coaxing out every last droplet of cum she could get.

Keith was almost in a daze, his mind going hazy and he was assaulted with pleasure, staring unseeingly down into Crystal’s eyes as the dragonair smirked up at him, holding his gaze as she let him pump round after round of his essence over the back of her tongue.

When he was finally done spurting, Crystal drew upwards, carefully not losing any of his mess, smirking at him and then tilting her head back to open her mouth and let him see the generous amount of his spunk resting there.

A happy little groan left Keith, and he sagged down slightly, trying to catch his breath.

Crystal closed her mouth, but didn’t swallow. And then she slowly turned to stare at Aquette.

“P… Priiii?” Aquette asked, an expression of worry crossing her face as she tried to squirm away.

A low, giggly hum left Crystal’s throat and she _ lunged _ like a striking arbok, capturing the primarina in a sudden kiss. Her powerful tongue pushed past Aquette’s resistance and into her mouth, grinding against her own tongue and sharing a gooey mouthful of Keith’s spunk with her.

Keith looked up at this spectacle tiredly, panting heavily, chest heaving.

Aquette looked at him sideways amidst the kiss, and then smirked and winked at him.

A long shudder passed down Keith’s form, and he felt his refractory period melt away. “Did you… did you just use _ attract _ on me?” he accused, pointing at the primarina.

Aquette broke off from the kiss, shaking her head earnestly and licking her lips, a dribble of Keith’s spunk visible at the corner of her mouth. “Pri!”

Crystal gave her a dubious stare, and turned to Keith, giving him a stare and arching an eyebrow.

Looking down his form, Keith made a vague motion towards his midsection and his still-stiff cock. “She used attract on me!”

Crystal turned back to the primarina, her eyes narrowing accusingly. “Dragonair?”

“P-pri!” Aquette responded, shaking her head unconvincingly.

With a low growl, Crystal rolled backwards, tilting Aquette the same way, coiling a little tighter around her and giving a few firm humps with her tailorb, sinking that first fat orb in and out of her. Keith shifted away so that Crystal didn’t bowl him over as she moved, and kicked his shorts off entirely, leaving himself completely naked.

Aquette gave a weak protest, flippers flailing about slightly, her body arching as the tail and tailorb continued to thrust firmly into her tight cunny, and then gasping out loud as Crystal withdrew them suddenly.

Keith was kneeling in front of the pair, watching with interest, until Crystal withdrew the tailorbs and slipped them up near him to show how wet they were. Leaning forwards, he gently rubbed a thumb up and down the mound of Aquette’s pussy, and then spread her with a firm pressure, revealing slick pink inner flesh to his gaze. His two fingers brushed up against her, and then sank slowly inside, easily spreading the soft, supple flesh of the primarina. “So fucking _ wet _,” he growled, lightly working his digits back and forth. “Excited, huh?”

Aquette blushed deeply and shook her head. “P-pri!”

Keith narrowed eyes at her, wiggling those two fingers deep inside her, working them back and forth powerfully. “You knew _ exactly _ what you were doing when you used ‘attract’ on me,” he growled, staring at her. “You _ knew _ it was going to lead to me going balls-deep in you.”

“Pri!” Aquette protested again unconvincingly, shaking her head. Crystal huffed slightly, and coiled around her some more, her tail coming up. The messy tailtip and that first orb, still shiny and dripping with the primarina’s liquids, sank right back into her mouth, spreading her jaw wide and forcing her to taste herself. She gave a muffled ‘prrrmf!’ in response, and Crystal just smirked at her.

With a deliciously-wet primarina spread out and waiting for him, Keith wasted no time in withdrawing his fingers and crawling up her form. Crystal shifted just enough that the primarina was the perfect height, and he groaned eagerly as he ground his aching cock against the luscious, drooling mound of Aquette’s cunt. “I’m supposed to pamper you two, and I think that includes giving you exactly what you want,” Keith said with a sly smirk, giving a slow grind of his hips against her.

The tailorb in Aquette’s mouth withdrew, and she protested for a moment, before Crystal slithered around until her coils could lower and a drooling, well-fucked, cum-stuffed dragonair cunny settled down mere inches from the primarina’s nose.

“P-pri!” she protested shrilly, cheeks positively burning, before she writhed and cried out to the ceiling as Keith shifted and buried himself in her to the base in one firm, eager hump.

Tight, warm primarina pussy cinched down around Keith, squeezing every millimetre of his embedded cock. She wasn’t as tight as Crystal, but she was _ soft _ inside, and still tighter than any non-watertype he’d fucked so far.

“Fuuuuck yes,” Keith growled, leaning over both of them and started to hump hard and fast into the tight, squeezing cunny, wasting no time with a slow build up. “I’m gonna blow a load so deep inside you. Gonna give you what you want,” he panted down at the primarina, enjoying the way it made her blush.

Aquette shuddered, her body being rocked back and forth with Keith’s eager humps, her head tipping back slowly as her neck darkened with blush. With a little quiver, she turned to the dragonair’s drooling cunny, and then buried her nose in it, starting to lap at her enthusiastically, pink tongue grinding up against pink flesh and swiping away dribbles of Keith’s spunk.

Keith had to look away from Aquette enthusiastically eating out Crystal, for fear that he was just going to blow deep inside her. Instead he laid his head on her chest, and focused on fucking her harder and faster, trying to ignore the lewd sounds of the primarina eating out the dragonair.

Keith felt something touch at his inner thighs, and then a long tongue curled up to lap at his balls, and then coiled around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly. He groaned helplessly, his toes curling and hips grinding harder into Aquette, even as Crystal teased him with her tongue.

Aquette’s tight, soft pussy squeezed down around him, starting to clench and ripple in rhythm, and Keith straightened up, grinding deep inside her again and again. “Ohhh, gonna cum, are you?” he asked with a sly smirk.

A long shudder passed down the primarina’s form, and she shook her head, panting heavily against the dragonair’s drooling cunny, her nose and lips wet with Crystal’s liquids. 

“I can feel you tensing up,” Keith said with a sly smirk, giving a few slower thrusts and then a series of harder, more intense motions, rocking the primarina back and forth. “Mhmmm… I’m gonna cum soon too.”

Crystal uncurled immediately at his words, and then pressed down to rest her messy muzzle right in front of his thrusting cock, opening up suggestively.

Keith shook his head, not even stopping his motions as he pet her headwings gently. “Nooo, you naughty girl. I wanna hear her _ sing _ for me when I pump it _ all. Deep. Inside. _” He punctuated his last words with eager, powerful humps, grinding as deep inside the primarina as possible.

Aquette shuddered, her flippers flailing and tail thudding against the tiled floor, cheeks flushing violently. “P-pri!”

Leaning over her properly, Keith started to urgently rut into her squeezing cunny, rocking her into Crystal’s coils with his potent thrusts, causing a wet slapping noise of flesh-on-flesh each time he hilted within her. “_ Sing for me _!” he hissed between clenched teeth, fucking her harder and faster with each passing moment.

Aquette shuddered, biting down on her tongue and then arching heavily, tail slapping the floor repeatedly as reflexive moans rolled from her mouth. “P-pri! Pri! Pri!” Each exclamation just spurred Keith on faster, and he shoved himself into her harder and faster each time, until he was fucking her with wild, reckless abandon, palms on her shoulders pinning her against the dragonair’s coils.

A long note of delight left the primarina as she threw her head back, mouth opened wide, her body arching and tight, wet cunny _ squeezing _ down around Keith in rhythmic clenches.

With a snarl, Keith buried himself in her as deep as he could possibly go, holding there and wrapping his arms around her middle, jerking against her a few times as heavy pulses of warm, gooey spunk splashed deep inside the primarina, pooling inside the clenching, squeezing cunny and immediately starting to drool free of her, dripping out and down along her tail slowly, white on blue.

Keith almost collapsed over top of her, shuddering wildly as he continued to fire volleys of human spunk deep inside the pokemon, his arms shaking slightly with the effort of keeping himself upright.

With a happy groan, he dropped down atop her, panting heavily into her neck, head spinning slightly.

After a few minutes, he finally managed to extricate himself from the pair, and Crystal immediately dove down to lap at the drooling primarina pussy, to the chorus of many squeals and protests from Aquette.

Keith staggered over to the running shower and caught some water in his cupped hands, downing it gratefully.

“Eh,” Romero said, peeking out from behind his camera. “Can you go one more? Get the mouthful scene?”

Keith blinked once. “What?”

“In both of their mouths, eh?” Romero prodded.

Keith rubbed his temple hazily and then nodded slightly. “Oh, right, that. I dunno… we kinda… That was a _ lot _.” He turned back towards Crystal and Aquette, who paused in their messy wrestling to peer at him.

“Pri?” Aquette asked.

Keith almost slumped. “Romero said we should do a scene with both of you blowing me. What do you two think?”

Aquette didn’t respond, she just smiled at him.

And then she winked.


	7. Eager Eevee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith heads to Ecruteak, where he spends some quality time with an eevee!

Keith stared up at the ceiling for several long moment, and then forced his weary body up so he could roll onto his side. His nose bumped against Tammy’s own, and she gave a happy little ‘vul!’ and licked said nose once or twice with her surprisingly warm tongue.

“I’m awake,” Keith groaned, feeling like he was sinking into the mattress. It was a sensation he was slowly becoming familiar with: the sensation of complete exhaustion recovery that came from a wild fuck-session where ‘Attract’ was used to unnaturally extend his stamina. 

Rolling to the edge of the bed, Keith ponderously swung his legs over onto the floor, and then rubbed his eyes, staring at the wall of the hotel room. “How… how did I even get here? I don’t remember anything after the shoot.”

“Nine,” Aleda said with a slight smirk.

“How I wish you could speak english,” Keith stated, and then cast her a sideways glance. “Like half the time. The other half, I’m glad I can’t hear the things you’re thinking about me.”

Aleda gave him a wry smile and then placed forepaws on his knees, giving his nose an affectionate lick. “Nine.”

Keith pet her scruff lightly with a hand, and picked up his tablet, blinking at it until he could find the clock in the bottom-right corner. It was past midday. It was early morning the day  _ after _ his shoot with the primarina and dragonair.

“Wow,” he mumbled, slipping the tablet into his pocket. “Who wants, uh… breakfast?”

‘Nine!’, ‘Vul!’ Aleda and Tammy chorused.

* * *

Keith opened the sliding door at the back of his hotel room that lead out to the hotel’s relaxation area. A small number of tables and chairs were arranged around an old shrine, with a big shade-cover to keep it relatively dry in the rain. A stand of bamboo was growing next to a forested area, thick enough to almost completely obscure the trees. There were flashes of movement behind the green of the bamboo stalks however, red and blue flickering in the gaps, along with what sounded like a scuffle.

Placing his tray of pancakes down, Keith crept towards the edge of the stand of bamboo, following a dirt path deeper into the stalks. Rounding a corner, he found the source of the commotion: Alice and Lucia. And they were sparring.

Alice was wearing a red blouse and short black shorts, revealing her rather white legs. She had a pair of sneakers on, and her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, out of her face. Sweat was visible on her upper brow, and her chest was heaving as she exchanged blows with her lucario.

Lucia looked to be completely at home, balancing on the tips of her paws, shifting her weight easily in any direction that helped her dodge Alice’s strikes. Alice would try to sweep Lucia’s front foot, and Lucia would just lift her foot and take a single step backwards, and then another when a second sweep was attempted. Alice’s punches or forearm-chops were blocked with an almost casual lift of the lucario’s own forearm, though Keith could see she was very careful not to let Alice’s strikes hit her spikes instead of her relatively soft fur.

All of Alice’s strikes were utilitarian, and  _ close _ . She was standing not even a foot from Lucia, well inside the regular stand-off distance of a boxer or any other kind of traditional martial artist. And instead of using traditional punches and kicks, it was all knees and elbows. Even when she blocked the blows that Lucia was clearly throwing at not even a fifth of her regular speed or power, were blocked by forearms and knees. Alice was also trying to unbalance the lucario. Pushing her, pulling her, trying to trip her up, all while dodging Lucia’s playful attempts at her own trips or throws.

Alice tried to do some strange reverse-twist elbow, but Lucia blocked it with her forearm and then immediately stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her trainer from behind, squeezing and lifting the girl off her feet entirely. Alice immediately went limp, and then huffed as she was set back down on her feet. And then they both reset, taking steps back to proper striking distance and waiting a full second before they started again.

Alice came in strong with a side-kick aimed at Lucia’s middle. As Lucia stepped forwards to block it with her right forearm, Alice withdrew her leg, feinting the kick and instead grasping the lucario’s arm and dragging her forwards. Lucia  _ almost _ overbalanced, leaning heavily forwards, and then quickly straightened, which was when Alice stepped forwards and  _ shoved _ her in the chest with both palms, putting every bit of her weight behind the motion.

Lucia’s back legs came down a little too slow and she went sprawling heavily onto her back, almost doing a backflip back onto her front. With the agility of a fighting-pokemon, she caught herself with her paws, and sprang into a moving handstand, allowing herself to get her feet back underneath her, returning her to the ready position in a under a second.

Alice paused then, and held her right hand against her heaving chest, grimacing.

“Car?” Lucia asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing,” Alice panted, shaking her head.

“Car!” Lucia growled.

“I hit your spike,” Alice admitted with a sheepish smile. “Still won that point though!”

“Lu…” Lucia responded, frowning deeply, her stance softening as she stepped forwards, holding paws out for her trainer’s hand.

“H-hey! If you want to help, you have to win a point!” Alice protested, taking a step back and lifting her hands into a fighting stance again.

Lucia’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and she strode forwards calmly.

Alice levelled a strike at the lucario’s shoulder and hip with both a palm-strike and a knee, but Lucia almost  _ casually _ blocked it. She blocked the palm with her forearm, and the knee was blocked with her own knee. As Alice tried to step back, Lucia swept her right foot, forcing her onto one knee. With a deft twist of her body, Lucia brought a foot down on the back of Alice’s thigh, holding her forward knee against the ground, and simultaneously pressing her own knee into her trainer’s back. Lucia’s left arm pressed forwards, up under Alice’s chin, forcing the trainer to bend backwards with the force exerted, while Lucia’s other paw held her right wrist fully outstretched, trapped.

Lucia turned her head, and casually inspected her trainer’s palm, while Alice futilely struggled, trying to get the pokemon’s wrist off her chin and throat.

“Car,” Lucia accused, and then released Alice, pushing her away with a huff. “Cario!”

Alice frowned, working her arm in a circular motion to wring out some of the kinks it had gained in the odd position, before sighing. “Fine, fine,” she grumbled, reaching up to her hair and pulling out her hairband, letting her long black hair hang free. “I’ll go get a potion.”

Lucia stamped her foot, and then hurried her off with a wave of her paws. “Cario!”

Alice huffed, but did as told, turning on her heel and stalking off towards the gap in the bamboo leading back to the hotel.

Keith took a step backwards, mostly obscured by the bamboo, and Alice walked right past without even noticing him, holding her hand to her chest, a small line of blood dripping down her wrist.

Keith watched her go, frowning a little to himself. Something she said to him in Goldenrod made sense now. After what he had just seen, he at least knew she could back it up when she said she could beat him up.

“Cario!”

Keith started, whirling to face Lucia who was staring at him accusingly, not even three steps away. Her nose barely came up to his chest, but she was very intimidating, and was staring him down intently.

“Car! Lucario!” she said, pointing a paw accusingly.

Giving a nervous laugh, Keith felt his back bump up against the bamboo. “I wasn’t spying! I just heard you guys and I had to come over and see what all the commotion was, honest!” He held his hands up, palms-out.

“Lu _ car _ !” Lucia growled, grabbing his forearm and forcefully turning him, pushing him towards the clearing where she had been sparring with Alice. “Cario!”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Keith huffed, pursing his lips but allowing himself to be lead. He was barely a step inside the clearing when Lucia stopped, and lifted her paws into a fighting stance.

Keith looked back at her over his shoulder, lifting his hands as non-threateningly as possible. “H-hey! This is a really ba-”

Lucia didn’t let him finish his sentence, and cut it off by punching him in the shoulder.  _ Hard _ .

Keith was forced backwards a step, and he grimaced, favouring that side a little but, lifting a hand to hold his shoulder. “What the f-”

Lucia punched him in the shoulder again.

Keith grimaced again, almost falling to one knee, taking a step backwards.

Lucia took a step forwards and aimed another punch at his shoulder. Keith tried to fend it off, but she was  _ incredibly _ strong, and what would have almost blocked a regular human punch just barely glanced off her powerful forearm. 

Keith staggered as the  _ third _ punch in under fifteen seconds connected with the meat of his shoulder. “S-stop hitting me!” he growled between gritted teeth.

“Lu _ car _ !” Lucia growled, moving to punch his shoulder again.

Stepping forwards, Keith blocked this punch, putting all his weight into a  _ hard _ push against the inside of the lucario’s arm as she punched, diverting it entirely.

“I said: St-” Keith’s rebuke was cut off entirely as Lucia followed up her punch with another from her other paw, hitting his  _ other _ shoulder.

Keith was forced backwards a step again, and he almost fell to his knees, teeth bared. Both of his arms  _ ached _ now.

Lucario punched him in the original shoulder again.

With an exasperated, pained groan, Keith tried to step out of the lucario’s reach, but she doggedly pursued him, taking two steps and aiming another punch at his shoulder.

Keith was more than ready to fend off that particular repeated punch, and diverted it with a hard shove of his forearm again. Immediately, Lucia punched him in the  _ other _ shoulder. Again.

Gritting teeth, Keith stepped back, watching as Lucia moved to hit him again.

The first punch he blocked, for the third time. And as she went to punch his other shoulder, he moved his block to the left, and diverted  _ that _ punch as well. There was a moment of triumph, which was quickly extinguished as Lucia pivoted and kicked his outer thigh so hard he was forced to one knee. It was like playing a game of Simon. Except when you got the colour wrong, you got  _ punched _ .

Lucia disengaged, but didn’t lower her stance at all, red eyes narrowed at him, watching him intently.

“Why are you  _ doing _ this?” Keith groaned, ponderously rising back to his feet.

“Lu-car!” Lucia responded, and the moment he was back on his feet, she came at him again, with that same combination of attacks. Right punch, left punch, thigh-kick.

Keith blocked the first two punches and when the thigh-kick came, he took a step backwards, feeling the air whisper against his leg as her foot almost hit him. He had expected her to follow through with the motion, but she drew her foot back out of the kick as smoothly as she moved into it, and then aimed a heavy left-pawed punch at his chest.

After being punched so many times already, Keith was ready for the next one, and he took another step back and diverted her punch to the left. Lucia leaned into it, her entire body rotating, and Keith allowed himself a small smirk of victory. He’d actually blocked one!

And then Lucia dropped a little and finished her rotation. Something hooked around Keith’s legs incredibly hard, and he was staring at the sky, flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Lucia’s face appeared in his field of view, an eyebrow arched.

Keith held up a hand meekly, giving a little groan. “Y-you win. Please stop hitting me.”

Lucia tilted her head to the side slightly, and one of her large ears perked upwards. A slow smirk spread across her features, and she immediately swung a leg over him, straddling his middle. She was surprisingly light for being so strong.

Keith shook his head, holding his hands up, palms-out. “Please, Arceus tell me you’re not going to go for the ground-and-pound.”

The lucario’s ears perked upwards at his last few words, and she wiggled slightly to get comfortable, those astoundingly strong paws grasping his wrists. “Cario?” she asked, a definite purr in her voice.

Grimacing slightly, Keith tried to pull his wrists apart, or away, and found they were stuck fast. It was like trying to fight literal steel. No amount of force he mustered budged his wrists apart even an inch.

“ _ Cario _ ,” Lucia purred, lifting his wrists and pinning them above his head, red eyes narrowing down at him. One of her paws effortlessly held his wrists pinned, while the other slipped down to trace his chest with the end of a digit, those red eyes narrowed at him, watching intently.

Keith was becoming uncomfortably aware of the arrangement of their bodies. Lucia was straddling him, with her hips pressed  _ tight _ to his own. And as she held his wrists above his head, she gave a sly little ‘caaario?’ and a slow, sensual gyration of her hips against him.

Keith almost struggled again, but the insistent grind of Lucia’s hips against his own quickly convinced him otherwise, and he arched an eyebrow at her. “What, was beating the shit out of me foreplay or something?” he asked with a pained chuckle.

Lucia’s piercing gaze fixed on him, lips parting so she could lick her lips almost  _ hungrily _ .

Keith gave a faint, nervous laugh, giving a halfhearted wiggle as though he might escape, even though it was impossible to lift his hips even an inch under Lucia’s insistent press.

“I was gone for  _ five minutes _ and you’re already trying to seduce my pokemon?”

Keith blinked once, feeling his face warming as he heard Alice’s scathing tone, while Lucia perked her ears upwards, her cheeks visibly reddening. She  _ huffed _ and lifted herself off of him, giving a defensive ‘Cario!’ towards her trainer.

Grumbling to himself and sitting up with a wince, Keith massaged his shoulder where he was sure a spectacular bruise was growing, feeling dirt falling out of his hair. 

Alice pursed her lips, a spray bottle of purple liquid in one of the hands she had firmly on her hips, giving them both stern glares.

“C-cario!” Lucia tried to protest, stamping her foot.

Alice kept staring at them, and then her expression broke and she started giggling like a schoolgirl, her posture dissolving into wild laughter.

“I’m glad you think this is funny,” Keith grumbled, rolling onto one knee and trying to take stock of his new injuries. His left thigh was  _ aching _ , both of his shoulders hurt, and there was a peculiar numbness running up and down his back from where he’d been slammed down on it.

“L-lucar!” Lucia stammered, and then  _ stormed _ past her trainer, shooting her a dirty look.

Alice arched an eyebrow at her pokemon, but then turned her attention back to Keith, moving over to him and offering him her hand.

Keith considered slapping it away, as he was in rather an odd mood after playing the most violent game of Simon ever invented, but begrudgingly took her hand and allowed himself to be heaved onto his feet. He winced slightly and shifted his weight off his left leg, and then limped over toward a table and chairs to sit down.

Alice sat down across from him, staring at him with a sly grin. “So, I see you met my lucario.”

“Her fists met me more,” Keith responded flatly, stretching out his left leg with a wince. “What was her problem? She basically beat the crap out of me.”

“You don’t know  _ anything _ about lucario, do you?” Lucia asked, smirking slightly.

“Never had any reason to learn,” Keith admitted, frowning. “Do they  _ all _ react so violently to new people?”

Alice stared at him, gauging him for several long moment, and then  _ laughed _ again. “You really don’t know!”

Keith pursed his lips, giving Alice a long stare. “No, I really don’t. I think we established this already.”

“Lucia is a  _ fighting type _ . They  _ fight _ .”

“How incredibly astute,” Keith retorted.

Lucia rolled her eyes. “Fighting is what they are and what they do. Everything is a fight to them. They fight to make friends. They fight to make enemies. They fight to judge character!”

“So you’re telling me that beating the shit out of me was her way of saying ‘hello’?” Keith asked flatly.

Lucia sighed, tapping the potion bottle on the table. “Do you want the explanation or not?”

“Your pokemon beat the crap out of me. Excuse me for being a little bit impatient,” Keith snapped.

“Lucia  _ likes _ you, you dolt.”

“She has an incredibly funny way of showing it.”

“In the wild…” Lucia trailed off, looking over her shoulder to make Lucia wasn’t nearby. “In the  _ wild _ , lucario will spar to gauge a potential mate. It’s like… a dance. It’s a fight, but it’s a dialogue. If the two are matched well enough, both physically, emotionally, and spiritually, they’ll fall into a proper dance. It’s like watching a choreographed fight in a movie.”

“So you’re telling me that you sparring with her earlier was a ‘mating dance’?”   
Keith asked blankly.

Lucia sighed, staring up at the sky for a long moment, and then fixing him with a long stare. “It’s like a conversation. It can be used to say ‘hello, I respect you’ or ‘hey, please bend me over the nearest waist-high object and fuck my brains out’.”

“And how would even know the difference?” Keith asked bluntly.

Alice arched an eyebrow slowly. “Well considering the fact she was straddling you and basically fucking you already…”

Keith pursed his lips. “Okay, so, riddle me this: Why did she keep punching me in the same spot over and over again?”

Alice dissolved into giggles again. “She didn’t even change where she was attacking you?”

“If I blocked it she did!” Keith responded heatedly. “She’d hit me somewhere else. And if I blocked  _ that _ , she’d hit me  _ somewhere else _ .”

Alice waggled a finger at him with a grin. “That, Keith, was  _ shameless _ flirting. She was basically  _ teaching _ you the dance moves!”

Keith frowned deeply, but didn’t have a retort to that at all. The way she had always followed the same pattern when attacking… it really  _ did _ feel like some kind of game. Or a dance.

“Did you try to hit her?” Lucia asked carefully.

Keith looked up, blinking once and then shaking his head. “No. Why would I do that? I’m not inviting getting punched in the face.”

“Well, next time it happens… try to hit her back. You’ll know, then,” Alice said with a confident nod.

Keith stared at her. “What?”

“Well, she’ll either block it completely, which is part of the dance… or she’ll let you land the hit,” Alice said with a mischievous smile.

“I don’t understand the significance of that,” Keith admitted.

“It’d be the same as her bending over, lifting her tail, and  _ begging _ you to fuck her. The  _ ultimate _ display of submissiveness to your will. The whole ‘letting you land the hit’ thing, that is, not the ‘bending over’ stuff. Lucarios are a little too strong-willed to do that… at least, not on the first date.” Alice gave him a long smile, laughter dancing in her eyes.

Keith frowned slightly, and then sighed. “So I’ve got a lusty lucario coming at me who expresses affection by  _ hitting me _ ?”

“That’s the long and short of it, yes,” Alice said with a smirk.

“You’re enjoying this.”

“I never pretended otherwise.”

“Does she do this to every guy that comes along?” Keith asked plaintively.

“I caught her watching one of your dvds once…” Alice said with a smirk. “She seemed to be…  _ enjoying _ it quite a lot. I showed her the previews Violet Enterprise put up the other day… the one where you were dominating that poor, poor braixen. She could barely contain herself!”

Keith pursed his lips again.

“I’ll let you fuck her,” Alice said bluntly.

Keith blinked, swallowing thickly for a moment and then looking away, clearing his throat. “What?”

“I’ll let you fuck her,” Alice repeated, deadpan. “You can even do it on film if that’ll make you feel better about it.”

“Why do I feel as thou-”

“I want my arcanine, yes,” Alice cut him off, smiling innocently.

“This seems kind of manipulative,” Keith said uncomfortably.

“Oh come on,” Alice responded, rolling her eyes. “You’re  _ going _ to fuck her. Probably sooner rather than later. But if leaving you two alone in a room for a while gets me my arcanine a little sooner… I’m not above taking advantage of the situation.”

“You’re not really above taking advantage of any situation, are you?” Keith asked flatly.

Alice shrugged. “To an extent. I know what I want. My scruples are just a little lower than yours. It’s not like I’m  _ ordering _ her to fuck you. She wants it. She wants  _ you _ . I know for fact-” Lucia dropped her voice to a low, seductive whisper, “-that she fantasizes about you bending her over and going  _ balls-deep _ in her.”

Keith tried to say something, but it got caught in his throat, and he cleared it with a firm grunt.

“And judging from your reactions, you quite want that as well,” Alice said with a knowing smile.

“You are one of the worst human beings I have ever had the displeasure of interacting with,” Keith stated.

Alice smirked. “And yet you’re going to get me my arcanine, and you’re going to fuck Lucia senseless.”

Keith frowned, scratching at the chipped edge of the paint on the table, before sighing. “Yes. Yes I am going to fuck your lucario.”

Alice just smiled. “Now, c’mere and I’ll fix up your injuries. You might want to invest in a bottle of potion of your own though. I can almost guarantee you Lucia will become more…  _ insistent _ the more pent-up she gets.”

“That sounds like a threat,” Keith grumbled, ambling around to her side of the table.

“It’s not a threat. I’m just saying that getting me my arcanine sooner will result in less bodily harm coming to you!”

* * *

Aleda was sitting on a chair and nibbling on the edge of a pancake, while Tammy was standing on the table itself and quite happily licking the syrup off the other side of the same pancake.

Keith was staring at his tablet, massaging his shoulder. Even after the potion was applied, it still had a deep-seated ache like he’d laid on it wrong for a long time or overstressed it throwing a ball.

Fiona’s picture was on the tablet screen. She was flashing a camera a saucy wink and a ‘peace’ sign with one hand. Keith was idly dragging the ‘call’ button on the screen to the right, and then sliding it back before the call could start. He’d been fiddling with the tablet all the morning, staring at it.

With a faint sigh, Keith slid the bar all the way to the right, and Fiona’s face took up the entire tablet followed a few seconds later by the sound of ringing.

“Fiona speaking!” came the response from the tablet.

Keith turned away from Aleda and Tammy, and then stood up and started to pace back and forth, shielding the tablet from the two foxes. “Uh, hi.”

“What’s up, Keith?”

Keith frowned a little bit, chewing on his tongue for a moment. “I uh… have a strange question. But uhm, how’s it going first?”

“Oh, it’s going fine. Just sitting on a cruise ship waiting to get to Hoenn.”

“Oh? Who are you doing over there?” Keith asked smoothly.

Keith  _ heard _ the roll of Fiona’s eyes in her tone as she answered: “Actually this is a business trip. The non-pleasurable kind of business.”

“I didn’t think Violet Enterprise did that kind of business. Or are you moonlighting?” Keith asked curiously.

“Violet Enterprise does a whole lot more than you think. Usually through subsidiaries so that our porn-name isn’t plastered all over everything. I’m actually requisitioning some pokeblock machines over in Hoenn. They haven’t caught on very much in other regions but we think we can branch out into connoisseur pokeblocks for pampered pokemon.”

“That sounds… very sound,” Keith said blankly. “So it’s not all sex and wine, is it?”

“I squeeze business in between the sex,” Fiona said so easily that Keith couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Fiona spoke up, “So how much do you need?”

Keith blinked once. “Excuse me?”

“Money?” Fiona offered.

“Oh, you think I’m ringing for a  _ raise _ or a  _ loan _ or something,” Keith said nervously, cottoning on, before clearing his throat with a little cough. “I’m actually pretty good for money. Even though Aleda  _ annihilated _ my savings.”

“...So?” Fiona asked, a little impatiently. “What  _ do _ you want?”

Keith took a deep breath, thinking for a few moments, wondering how best to phrase it. “I’m uh… I’m just wondering… Can I…  _ borrow _ a pokemon for a while?”

“I already told you we don’t do that, Keith. If you want to fuck a specific pokemon you either need to do it on film or woo said pokemon,” Fiona said sternly.

Keith gave a slightly anxious noise. “That’s not really... It’s not for  _ me _ .”

Fiona paused. “...Interesting. So you want to borrow a pokemon, why?”

“Sexual reasons, of course,” Keith said simply. “I picked up… a stray. Of sorts. She  _ really really _ wants some alone time with a male arcanine.”

“And you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart?” Fiona asked knowingly.

Keith laughed nervously. “She uh… said she’d let me watch.”

Fiona’s tinkling laugh echoed through the tablet’s speakers. “Oh  _ my _ . You  _ have _ become bolder.”

“And, and!” Keith said, clearing his throat. “Her lucario is really taken with me and she said I could uh… you know. Do things to her. On film. If the lucario agrees, of course.”

Fiona laughed again. “You  _ have _ grown into your role. But… if I’m expected to get you an arcanine to ‘borrow’, you know you have to give me a film for the trouble. So either you star in a naughty with the arcanine, or… you convince your female friend to do so.”

“Completely not possible,” Keith said immediately. “She’s uhm, a little bit famous? Or well, high class? Wait. No. She is  _ not _ high class. Her father is rich though. And moderately famous. So she can’t be seen on film fucking pokemon or it would be… You know, bad?”

“I understand completely and I probably can’t help, then,” Fiona said bluntly. “There are rules all employees of the company have to follow. I can’t bend them and show favoritism.”

Keith sighed faintly. “I… understand. Well, if anything changes, and you’ve got an arcanine laying around that wants a vacation and a guaranteed eager girl, then let me know.”

“Will do…” Fiona said, trailing off. There was a tapping from the other end of the line, and Keith assumed she was drumming her fingers against whatever she was sitting on. “Actually…”

“I’m listening?” Keith asked carefully.

“We  _ do _ have a ‘contract’ of sorts… Are you still in Olivine?”

Keith blinked once. “Yes, I am. I mean, at least I think I am. I don’t remember much after my last shoot, to be honest. How did you know?”

“Your latest shoot with the ladies,” Fiona said with a giggle. “It’s a slow month this month, so I know all of the shoots coming up and where they’re taking place. It’s my job!”

“So, yeah, I’m still there, pretty sure,” Keith reaffirmed.

Fiona gave a long, thoughtful hum, and then sighed once. “I’m… hesitant to give a contract like this to someone who’s so…  _ new _ to Violet Enterprises. But considering you’re asking for favours to get hold of specific pokemon, I think I can trust you’re not going to bow out any time soon.”

Keith frowned at that, and then looked back over his shoulder at Aleda and Tammy, watching the vulpix licking firmly at the end of the syrup bottle while the ninetales idly laid a paw on it to make sure more syrup was forthcoming.

Could he  _ ever _ go back to doing something other than Violet Enterprise work?

“Yeah, I uh… I like what I do,” Keith admitted, sounding surprised with his own confession. “Not where I thought I’d be six months ago, for sure. But… it’s nice.”

“Good, good. Well… I’m trusting you with something a little more… involved this time,” Fiona said carefully.

Keith gave a thoughtful hum. “ _ Three _ pokemon at once?”

“There won’t be… well, actually, there  _ will _ be sex involved. But it won’t be part and parcel of this particular contract.”

“Non-sex contract?” Keith asked, frowning. “Are you going to make me haggle for a moomoo-milk license for you?”

Fiona giggled again. “A good guess, but no. Over in Ecruteak, we have a… research subdivision. Specifically, they’re working with… well, that’s not important. Actually, maybe it is…” She trailed off, giving an annoyed noise. “Fine, I’ll tell you  _ all _ of it. But this is not publicly available information and I expect you to treat it as such.”

“I don’t much talk to anyone who isn’t a pokemon,” Keith admitted.

Fiona gave a derisive snort. “Fine, fine. We have a research lab operating under a subdivision company in Ecruteak. There are stories passed down through the generations of legendary pokemon that existed there. Five, in fact. Through some investigative digging, we’ve managed to figure out what each of them are. Suicune, entei, raikou, ho-oh, and lugia.”

“I remember reading something about those first three, but they’re all myths, aren’t they?” Keith asked guardedly.

Fiona was a little  _ too _ quick to respond. “Yep, just legends. Or at least… they are now. They  _ did _ exist at one point in time, because we found…  _ evidence _ .”

“You have proof that legendary pokemon existed?” Keith asked carefully.

“A few scraps,” Fiona said evasively.

“Museums would pay  _ so much _ for that,” Keith breathed.

Fiona gave a derisive sound. “Yes, they would. And we’re going to give it to said museums for free once we… finish our experiments. Our lab is using the scraps for… reference points. Pokemon as old as those have completely different genetic codes to those around these days, and it helps advance certain aspects of our research.”

Keith frowned, scratching his chin anxiously. “What… what are you doing with it?”

“Making medical breakthroughs,” Fiona said seriously. “Our lab at ecruteak recently came up with a very special mixture that needs testing.”

“So I’m going to be a lab-rattata?” Keith asked flatly.

“No, no,” Fiona responded soothingly. “We’re not testing it on humans. We’re testing it on  _ pokemon _ .”

“Okay, so, what is it? Some new super epic potion?” Keith asked carefully.

Fiona paused for a long moment. “It’s a  _ devolution spray _ .”

Keith sucked in a breath. “ _ Really _ ?”

“Uh huh. We only have a prototype at the moment. And of course, we need a test subject for it. Eevee is the only proper fit, obviously. Malleable genetic code. If it doesn’t work on an eevee, it won’t work on anything else,” Fiona explained. “We have one, I believe you met her at the headquarters.”

Keith thought back, thinking to the eevee that had been getting stuffed from both ends, and then nodded to himself. “Yeah, I remember her.”

“Well, she’s agreed to have the spray tested on her. But first, she wants one last video as an eevee, as a momento. And she’s to be evolved into a leafeon in case it doesn’t work,” Fiona said simply. “So you’d be tasked with doing her on film and then evolving her, and then taking her to the laboratory for the test procedure.”

“I see. Well, I don’t see a problem with that,” Keith responded. 

“Very well. I’ll have her sent over to the Ecruteak pokecentre. You can pick her up whenever you’re ready. Tomorrow would be ideal,” Fiona said with a smile in her voice. “We’ll pay you for the research contract, but the film with the eevee, you’ll be doing that one for free. And in return, I’ll find an arcanine for you to borrow for a couple weeks.”

Keith straightened a little bit at that, and couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Okay, cool. Sounds like a plan. And uh, about the legendary pokemon…”

Fiona’s tone was a little more guarded as usual as she responded, “Yes?”

“So you know they  _ definitely _ existed?” Keith queried.

“We’re using their genetic code as templates for research into evolution so… yes. We are definitely certain they existed.”

“Could they…” Keith trailed off, picking his words carefully. “Do you think they could still be around?”

“Not a damn chance,” Fiona said rather quickly. There was a pause, and her tone softened slightly. “I mean, they  _ could _ still be around…. Somewhere. But none of us will ever see one.”

Keith frowned to himself, thinking back to that day on the beach. “Yeah. No way they’d reveal themselves to people even if they did exist.”

“Right,” Fiona responded firmly. “But at least you can fuck one in your fantasies with Zaria, right?”

“Right,” Keith said, giving his own slightly forced laugh. “Well, I’ll head off to Ecruteak today or tomorrow, and get that contract done.”

“Very well. Keep me posted. If you’ve got any questions, I’m just a call away. Most of the information will be in the contract I send over.”

“Thanks,” Keith said sincerely. “For everything.”

“Oh, and Keith?”

Keith paused. “Yes?”

“Pick up some moomoo milk. For yourself. You need some more stamina. Especially if you’re passing out after shoots,” Fiona suggested.

Keith wrinkled his nose. “It’s that damn ‘attract’. It just…  _ wears me out _ .”

“Many of our male actors complain of the same problem for the first few months. Until then, you want moomoo milk, or some of that special lemonade they make for pokemon. It’s weirdly sour, but it’ll keep you on your feet.”

“Okay, thanks for the tip,” Keith responded, making a mental note to get some of the milk.

“I’ll send you through that contract now, have fun with your wild pokemon sex. I feel like you’re going to have a busy week or two.”

Keith gave a slightly anxious laugh. “Yeah, There’s a lot of… opportunities all lined up for me.”

“Remember Keith, the information about our lab and what they do is confidential.”

“I’ll remember.”

“Have fun, Keith.”

“You too, Fiona.”

* * *

The sun was almost setting, colouring the treetops golden-brown by the time Keith’s group saw Ecruteak City in the distance. It has been a long day’s travel, north from Olivine, past row after row of wheat being patrolled by watchful growlithes trying to keep stantler and various other pokemon out of the fields. Silos and barns filled with content moomoos eventually petered out, and the forest crept closer and closer to the road, until the road itself turned right and disappeared into the trees.

Though they had passed a couple trainers having a battle on the side of the road, the road was largely empty save for tauros-drawn carts carrying farm produce and tired-looking farmers looking to offload their wares.

Aleda had been unusually brusque with Keith all day, and he wasn’t even sure why. Tammy and her occasionally exchanged a flurry of pokespeak before Aleda would shoot him a haughty glance. Lucia obviously heard what they were saying, and clearly did not approve of what was being said. Alice was completely oblivious to it all, and had her nose buried in her phone, reading up on stock trends or housing management if the thumbnails on the screen Keith occasionally saw were anything to go by. Lucia would nudge her with a foot every now and again, correcting her if she walked off track. The only time Alice had really looked up was when Lucia pointed out an arcanine lazing in the sun. She had her eyes glued to him until they were completely out of sight.

* * *

Keith was huffing and puffing by the time they passed the first buildings on the outskirts of Ecruteak. There was a slight rise all the way to the city proper and all four of them were hurrying with the greying skies above threatening rain.

Keith had stopped at the side of the road to read a map of the town looking for the Pokecenter when the first drops of rain started to splash down. Tammy disappeared underneath Aleda’s tails, and Alice found a well-folded umbrella somewhere in the bags Lucia was carrying, opening it up and resting it on her shoulder.

Grumbling to himself, Keith set off for the Pokecenter, which was located near the centre of town. The streets were mostly deserted with the rain, but candlelight and proper electrical lighting flickered in doorways and windows as they passed. An aura of mist seemed to surround Aleda, and the pavement she walked over was completely dry as she passed, and then quickly speckled with the rain again. Keith could  _ feel _ the heat coming off her body even from several metres away. The rain that ended up anywhere near her evaporated almost immediately.

By the time Keith got inside the Pokecenter, he was mostly soaked, and carefully placed his tablet on a table where water wouldn’t seep into it from his wet clothes. Aleda gave him a very put-upon huff, and practically bowled him over, quickly brushing her tails from his head to his feet in a smooth motion. A wave of intense heat washed over him, like he had just opened an oven and stood directly in the air that was expelled. He was mostly dry afterwards, with a little bit of dampness still in his hair and other places, but it was a marked improvement.

“Thanks,” Keith mumbled, and tried to pet Aleda’s head, but she ducked out of the way and then pulled herself up onto a chair to curl up and stare at him resentfully.

Keith just shook his head in confusion, and then headed for the PC in the corner.

“So, what are we doing here?” Alice asked, twirling her umbrella for a moment and then folding it neatly away.

Keith opened his mouth to respond before he realised he wasn’t supposed to tell  _ anyone _ what he was actually doing there. “Oh, uh, visiting the towers out here, of course. Sightseeing, you know?”

Alice arched an eyebrow at him and Lucia gave a rather pointed, derisive ‘Luca’.

“What?” Keith asked defensively, holding his tablet close enough to the PC that it would pick up the chip inside.

“You’re a really awful liar,” Alice stated simply.

Keith pursed his lips, and then looked around, before lowering his voice to almost a whisper. “I’m here to fuck an eevee, okay?”

“Better,” Alice said with a sweet smile, apparently convinced by a half-truth.

Keith turned back to the PC, and tapped through the screens to accept his mail. The little rack on the side of it beeped and then extended, showing  _ two _ pokeballs. Frowning, Keith took both of them, pocketing them and taking an Ecruteak brochure from the stand next to the PC. A big map of Ecruteak was on the inside of it, showing hotels and various tourist places to visit.

Keith cast his gaze around for an umbrella or something similar, but the Pokecenter only had a stock of potions in a little fridge with a glass door on the counter. The pokemart a few doors down probably had one, but by the time he got there in the rain he’d be soaked again  _ anyway _ . Giving a weary sigh, he picked the hotel that was closest on the map, calculated which way it would be in the rain, and then set off at a rather brisk walk towards it. He held an arm over his face as he charged through the pelting rain, and almost walked right past the entrance to the hotel. It was an arched trellis with some kind of red berries growing on it, which Keith suspected were leppa berries.

The big oak front door swung open easily, and Keith stepped inside, shivering a little to get the water off his clothes again. It was probably time to invest in at least a cap, even if he hated how it made him look like some rookie trainer.

“Welcome, dearies,” a wizened old lady said from behind a desk, placing her paperback book down on the counter to give the group her full attention. “Need a room or just sheltering from the rain?”

“I’ll take a room, thanks,” Keith said, brushing a hand through his hair to smooth some of the water out of it and stop it from dripping into his eyes.

“I’ll take another, if you have one,” Alice added.

Keith looked over his shoulder at her, and paused for a moment to look Lucia up and down. The lucario was glistening with water, outlining her curves and sleek muscles. She tilted her head at him, and he looked away quickly, shuffling his feet.

“Okay, dearie,” the elderly lady responded, holding out a key towards him. “Room seven.”

“Thanks,” Keith said, giving a furtive glance over his shoulder at Lucia before heading towards his room.

  
  


The hotel rooms were all lined up in a row, with brick walls and cozy furniture. However, the brick walls did little to keep in warmth, and the air within was quite chilly. Aleda immediately claimed the single bed against the wall, curling up into a circle of golden-white fluff tipped with orange.

Tammy almost pulled the towels off the bed as she scrambled to get up onto it, finally heaving herself over the edge and then finding a place amongst the tails to curl up.

Keith went to the entrance to the bathroom, removing his shirt and throwing it haphazardly over the towel rack to dry. While he fumbled in his backpack for a new shirt to put on, and with goosebumps rising on his skin, he pulled out the two pokeballs from his bag. Both of them were simple black balls with a white button and the red ‘Violet Enterprises’ symbol emblazoned on the centre button.

Aiming one of them towards the middle of the room, he released the pokemon within.

Immediately, all the spare space in the room seemed to evaporate as a large arcanine appeared, almost knocking the bed out of the way as he sat down heavily. He was holding a piece of laminated paper in his mouth, with a square with various panels of black and white within it. A QR code.

“Oh, one sec,” Keith said, scrambling to collect his thoughts, as the arcanine held up the laminated piece of paper. He definitely had not expected to have an arcanine already!

His tablet beeped as he took the picture, and a few moments later the QR code was resolved and a new window showed up, automatically logging him into the Violet Enterprises systems.

A biography popped up for the arcanine, as well as a note from Fiona to ‘Treat him well’. His name was ‘Atlas’ and he was on loan from a male trainer for a week for ‘training and stress-relief purposes’.

“Uh, hi, Atlas,” Keith said uncertainly.

Aleda was staring at the arcanine, and then snorted once and went back to resting her chin on her paws, while Tammy hid underneath a trio of tails.

“Arc!” Atlas said, rising to his paws, that voluminous tail giving a little swish and almost knocking the lamp beside the bed over.

“You’re kinda…  _ Arceus _ you’re huge,” Keith said, shaking his head. “Do you mind… going back in the ball until tomorrow? I’ll introduce you to Alice and you two can… ‘get to know each other’.”

Atlas perked his ears slowly, and then gave a short nod. “Arc!”

“Thanks,” Keith said with an inward sigh of relief, lifting the pokeball to return the arcanine to it.

A little more hesitantly this time, he aimed his other pokeball at the centre of the room. A flash of light revealed a little eevee, holding another laminated card in her mouth.

More familiar with the method this time, Keith snapped a picture of the code, and waited for his tablet to bring up the proper page, giving him a biography on the eevee. Her name was ‘Summer’ and the shoot was scheduled for the next day, inside the Bell Tower.

“Hi Summer,” Keith said with a little bit of a shiver, picking up the edge of the blanket to the larger bed and then slipping in under it.

“Vee!” Summer responded, pulling herself up onto the bed with him and giving a lazy stretch, before narrowing her eyes at him in recognition.

“Yep,” Keith said with a slight chuckle, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. “I met you back at the headquarters.”

“Vee!” Summer responded, pointing a paw at him accusingly.

Keith frowned. “I was  _ not _ spying! The door was open!”

Summer narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, sitting on her rump and glowering at him for several long moments. “...Vee.”

Keith smirked a little and reached over to boop her nose with a finger. “Considering how you were showing off, I doubt you would have cared if I was.”

The eevee glowered at him some more, and then smirked herself, tail giving a twitch, before she gave an innocent ‘Vee!’ in response.

* * *

After calling room service for a dinner of dumplings and salad, the drumming of the rain on the roof quickly lulled Keith into a deep, happy sleep beneath the heavy covers. Sometime during the night, either Summer or Tammy had crawled in underneath the covers with him. There was something warm and fluffy right against his chest and lower belly, forming a pleasant lump against him.

Keith swam up out of the haze of unconsciousness with the faintest of groans, realising belatedly that there was a warm, silky-soft tongue slowly swirling against the achingly-stiff tip of his cock.

Stifling another groan, Keith pulled back the blankets to find Summer curled up against his belly, eagerly working her tongue over his tip, one paw holding his base while the other pressed his pants down low enough that she could work unimpeded. With the blanket pulled back, she paused and curled to peek up at him, giving a giggle and a sly little ‘Vee!’ before turning back to her work. Soft lips closed over his tip, and a powerful tongue ground along the sensitive cap of his cock while she started to bob eagerly up and down on him.

Keith panted heavily through his nose, toes clenching into the blankets and a dribble of precum spilling over Summer’s tongue. She gave a muffled, eager little ‘vee!’ and swallowed against him, redoubling her suckling to coax out more.

“F-fuck…” Keith breathed, kicking the covers down towards his ankles and then reaching down to slip his pants down to his knees, leaving Summer full access to his stiff length. One of his hands automatically found the back of her head, and he pressed gently, coaxing her to bob a little deeper and faster on him.

“Vul?”

Keith’s heart almost stopped as he found Tammy’s little face peeking over the edge of the bed, staring at what Summer was doing to him.

Summer perked an ear back at the vulpix, pausing in her motions, before giving a muffled giggle and going right back to bobbing on his cock.

“Uh h-hi T-Tammy…” Keith managed to stutter out in between hisses of delight as the little eevee swallowed around his tip.

“Vul!” Tammy responded, clambering up onto the bed and then standing  _ over _ Summer so that she could watch what the eevee was doing.

“Uhhh, no, Tammy, you shouldn’t…” Keith trailed off into a soft, stifled groan as Summer deepthroated him without warning, swallowing eagerly around his tip and then pulling off to wash his tip with eager, rapid swirls of her soft tongue.

Keith almost went cross-eyed as a  _ second _ tongue joined in. It was so impossibly soft and smooth. It was like the warmest, smoothest silk being slowly draped across his cock. Once he managed to gather himself enough to look down, he found both Summer and Tammy assaulting his cock with flicking licks of smooth pink tongues.

“Nn… T-Tammy, that’s…” Keith grunted, his feet pressing into the mattress harder as he resisted the urge to shove his hips towards the two lovely muzzles working at him.

“Pix!” Tammy beamed, giving another series of eager licks to his tip, while Summer lapped around his crown in rougher laps and swipes.

“Fuck!” Keith hissed between clenched teeth, reaching down to both of their scruffs to try and pull them back. “T-too much! S-stop!”

Summer relented, but Tammy continued to lick at him eagerly, before catching that the eevee had stopped and also relenting, blinking up at him. “Vul?”

Keith licked his lips, trying to catch his breath, his cock still twitching faintly. “That was  _ too _ much,” he panted down at them both.

Summer arched an eyebrow, and then exchanged a glance with Tammy, before a sly smirk spread across her little brown muzzle. “Vee. Eevee,” she murmured to Tammy.

“Vul?”

“Vee!”

Keith looked back and forth between them both, trying to work out what they were saying, before Tammy suddenly turned and sank her little muzzle right over his cock, starting to bob and suckle eagerly. There was a faint graze of teeth, and Keith arched and hissed in response, and the vulpix relented a little, adjusting her muzzle to get the right angle.

“Oh for fucks sake…” Keith groaned, only a little annoyed, pressing his head back into his pillow and then stuffing the back of his hand against his mouth to stifle his moan as another gush of precum spilled from the tip.

Tammy paused then, and pulled back, working her muzzle once or twice as she mulled over the taste on her tongue.

“This is the first time you’ve done this?” Keith asked, propping himself up on his elbows, staring down at the vulpix.

Tammy looked up at him, and then nodded happily, returning to lapping at his tip with firm, eager swirls of her tongue.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Keith repeated, but couldn’t bear to stop the little vixen from pressing her muzzle back over him. He stared at the side of her face as she bobbed up and down on his cock, making up for her lack of experience with a wealth of enthusiasm. She bobbed eagerly up and down, and tightened her muzzle around him, tongue curling against his underside with the motions, squeezing around him all the more intently. The thought of giving Tammy her first mouthful of cum was somehow just making Keith all the more excited.

“Vee,” Summer murmured, nudging the vulpix.

Tammy pulled back, licking his tip once more and then panting faintly, tongue hanging out of her muzzle, while Summer took him back into her muzzle and began to bob powerfully on him. Soft, audible, eager little suckling noises left the eevee as she suckled on him with each firm bob of her head, tail swishing back and forth in time with her motions.

Keith panted heavily through his nose, looking back and forth between the two females. Tammy was watching Summer work, almost hypnotised by the motions. Summer kept bobbing on him, eagerly working back and forth, and Keith soon felt that insistent throbbing and tightness in his loins heralding his orgasm. He opened his mouth to ask Summer to stop, so he could give the mouthful to Tammy instead. But then he closed his mouth and looked away, swallowing thickly. Was he  _ really _ this far gone? It didn’t matter which of their mouths he spilled in.

Summer pulled back without prompting, and shot Keith a wicked, knowing smirk, paws grasping either side of his cock to stroke it up and down eagerly while turning to Tammy. “Vee. Eevee. Eevee!”

Tammy perked her ears upwards, blinking once, before tilting her head to the left slightly. “Vul?”

Summer smirked at her, and then opened her mouth up wide, extending her tongue slightly, presenting her open mouth to the vulpix. After a few moments, she closed her mouth. “Vee.”

Keith looked back and forth between the two, mystified.

Tammy arched an eyebrow uncertainly, before turning to Keith with a querying little ‘...vul?’ before tilting her head and opening her mouth up, extending her tongue and giving him a coaxing stare.

Keith swallowed thickly, and he felt blood rushing in his ears. In a flash, he managed to roll over onto his knees, shuffling up closer to the vulpix and laying his throbbing cock against her tongue, starting to jerk himself off furiously.

“V-vul?” Tammy murmured, but made sure to keep her mouth nice and wide for him.

“Vee!” Summer soothed, pressing a paw on the back of Tammy’s head to keep her from pulling back.

Keith groaned faintly, staring down at the vulpix as his cock throbbing and jerked wildly. He bit his bottom lip, and laid the twitching tip of his cock against her tongue as the first healthy gush of his spunk spurted powerfully right over the back of her tongue and splashed heavily against the roof of her mouth.

Tammy jerked in surprise, eyes widening as her mouth was filled rather quickly with unexpected gushes of human mess, quickly coating her tongue and spilling from the sides of her muzzle. 

Summer released her muzzle, and the vulpix pulled back immediately, closing her mouth, cum included, to swallow thickly on instinct, eyes still wide while a stream of white met at the bottom of her chin and started to drip off. She wore another heavy burst of spunk over her muzzle and headcurls before Summer could capture the cocktip in her own mouth, staring up at Keith with a smoldering glare while gush after gush of his urgent spunk barreled into her little muzzle.

“Fuuuuck…” Keith bit off, grasping the back of Summer’s head in a palm on instinct and giving her a few firm thrusts, fucking her muzzle as he filled it to capacity with his spunk. With the sudden thrusts, Summer lost her composure, and had to swallow as well, even as gooey white mess spilled from her lips and down over her cheeks.

“V-vee!” she stuttered out as she managed to pull back, blushing hotly, her muzzle quite a mess now.

“Vul!” tammy responded, tackling the eevee without warning and beginning to lick her chin and cheeks clean with eager, rapid licks.

Keith watched this with mild amusement, collapsing back on his butt and shivering with the realisation that he was actually quite cold without the blanket on. Tammy was there to help in a few moments though, burying her muzzle in his lap and beginning to lick him clean, making him jerk and hiss faintly with the laps around his oversensitive cock, even as he pulled the blanket up over her. Summer wiggled down past the covers after a few moments, and Keith watched the two lumps under the blankets seemingly wrestling for a few more moments before laying his head back on his pillow with a content groan.

He didn’t notice the pair of red eyes narrowed at him from the bed on the other side of the room.

* * *

After a breakfast of light salad and croutons, and Keith was off to the Ecruteak Bell Tower for his next shoot. Tammy and Summer walked side-by-side, with Aleda a few steps behind. Alice and Lucia had elected to stay behind at the hotel while Alice looked up real estate trends or something just as boring. Keith hadn’t told her about Atlas, not yet. He had a feeling he’d be hunted if he told her he had an arcanine just sitting in a pokeball securely in his bad.

Up ahead, Ecruteak tower stood, jutting out of the forest. Pidgeys and spearow perched atop the eaves, with a sleepy hoothoot perched upon the very top of the roof. Visibly past the big double doors was a large pillar that rhythmically rocked back and forth.

It was an impressive building with impressive architecture, with carved stones representing pokemon in front that were so weathered with age they were unrecognizable.

Romero was already leaning against one of the walls, waiting, smoking a cigarette. He waved Keith over as he approached.

“You sure get around,” Keith said by way of hello.

“Jobs a job, you know?” Romero responded, kneeling down on one knee to ruffle Summer’s headfur.

“Vee!” Summer purred, rubbing her head against his palm affectionately.

“We got a shoot set up on the fifth floor. It’s a bit of a climb. But we won’t be bothered,” Romero said, before straightening and taking another drag of his cigarette. He licked his thumb and index finger, and then snuffed out his cigarette with it, dropping it into his shirt pocket. “Any plans?”

“Well, I was planning on fucking her senseless,” Keith said as smoothly as he could manage.

Romero laughed. “Keeping it simple, eh?”

“Something like that,” Keith offered helplessly. “Does there need to be anything before it?”

“It helps,” Romero said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. “But the advertising team can just add some blurbs to the description.”

“Oh thank Arceus,” Keith said with a relieved chuckle. “I honestly had no clue what I was going to do!”

“Is fine,” Romero said dismissively. “C’mon, let’s get up there. The sooner we get started, the sooner we get done.”

* * *

Keith tried not to look at the central pillar of the bell tower too much. It was a free-standing pillar that constantly swayed back and forth in a rhythmic motion. It was almost completely silent, except for the odd creak, or groan, and was  _ highly _ unnerving to watch. The entire tower was deserted for the day, some ‘day of rest’ that the people who maintained the tower took every now and again. Usually, it would be closed to the public, but Violet Enterprise had pulled some of their strings to get a good shoot.

Romero already had his cameras set up, and had several nice shots ready to go, mainly one with the ‘pendulum’ pillar in the background. Keith was kneeling, side-on to the pillar, and Summer was sitting on her haunches in front of him, watching him.

“So uh, how you wanna start this?” Keith asked with a slightly anxious smile.

Summer peeked up at him, and then rose to her paws, giving the most languid of stretches before slowly slewing around and tilting her tail up over her back for him.

Keith stared as Summer presented that tight little ‘vee cunny to him. The soft brown fur of her haunches perfectly outlined those soft rounded lips, with the faintest hint of pink between them, glistening with slight moisture.

Keith licked his lips on reflex, giving a slightly nervous laugh and taking a step forwards on his knee, while Summer looked back over her shoulder at him, arching her rear a little higher into the air with a teasing little ‘Vee’.

“Oh, I am going to have some fun with you,” Keith murmured, grasping the base of the fluffy brown tail with one hand, while his other hand found her rump and squeezed the soft, furry flesh there firmly, spreading that tight little entrance with the pressure. Bright pink flesh greeted his gaze, and Keith narrowed his eyes down at her as she gave a slightly uncomfortable wiggle.

“V-vee!” she stammered, looking back over her shoulder at him again, giving his nose a little flick with her tail. 

Keith adjust his grasp on the eevee, sliding one hand forwards along her form to hold her steady while his other hand twisted slightly and he pressed a single digit against that tight entrance, grinding forwards with a firm pressure to spread her and sink inside.

Immediately, warm,  _ tight _ inner flesh squeezed down around the end of Keith’s finger. Summer was probably the tightest pokemon he had ever felt. Firm inner muscles  _ squeezed _ down around Keith’s finger, with the natural differences in their body sizes not helping matters at all. Even just sinking a second finger into her seemed like it would be a task worthy of a machamp.

“Fucking tight,” Keith grunted, reaching up a little higher on Summer’s body for better leverage with his other hand, sinking his index finger deeper inside her, twisting it back and forth to help ease it inside.

“Vee!” Summer yipped, her rump raising even higher, most of her weight on her forepaws now. Her tail spasmed occasionally, and those already-tight depths squeezed and  _ clenched _ around his finger in rhythm.

Keith finally sank his index finger deep enough inside the tight little ‘vee that he could start thrusting it back and forth, fingerfucking the eevee with firm grinds of his hand against her. Summer almost melted, her fur standing on end and ecstatic ‘Vee!’s leaving her quivering muzzle, her body pushing back into the thrusting of his finger, even as her little forepaws reached around wildly for his wrist.

Securing a grasp on his upper arm, Summer pulled Keith’s palm away from her upper body, and then basically  _ devoured _ the index and ring fingers of his free hand, soft furry lips closing against his last knuckle as she started to suckle lustfully on his fingers as he fucked her with his other hand.

Keith was treated to the sensation of the little eevee sucking on his fingers like a cock, her tongue enthusiastically working along his digits while his other index finger was assaulted by the energetic squeezes and clenches of that impossibly tight cunny. He was forcibly reminded of the first time he met Summer; watching her get double-teamed and filled from both ends.

“You fucking like that?” Keith murmured, just loud enough for the camera to pick up, even as he added a second digit to that tight, clenching tunnel of eevee flesh.

“V-vee!” Summer responded, muffled by his fingers stuffed almost down her throat, suckling an enthusiastic affirmative.

Keith swallowed thickly, and then carefully withdrew his fingers from her muzzle, coaxing them out of her mouth. “C’mon,” he grunted, slipping his hand down to his pants to hurriedly undo the button at the front, and then the zipper. “I’ve got something  _ much _ better to go in your muzzle.”

“Vee!” Summer crooned, turning around obediently, almost stretching Keith’s wrist until it hurt with his finger buried in her. He carefully slid his finger out of that sweltering cunny as well, and worked on shuffling his pants open enough to free his  _ achingly _ stiff cock, letting it spring free so hard it almost bounced off the eevee’s nose.

Without any prompting, Summer immediately sank her muzzle down over him, spreading soft brown lips over his cock while that velvety-soft tongue swirled in eagerly motions around his tip.

“F-fuuuuck…” Keith breathed, a hand resting on the back of her head gently. “You like sucking dick, don’t you?”

Summer peered up at him with her mouth full of human cock, and gave a short little jerky nod, cheeks flushing faintly as she tilted her head back down to start bobbing enthusiastically on him.

Keith tried his best not to grind towards her little muzzle, stifling faint moans as the tight eevee muzzle worked down his cock. She could only get a few inches down before he threatened to sink into her throat. Summer evidently wanted to go all the way, arching and tilting his stiff cock towards her, preparing to press down until he was buried in her throat, but Keith stopped her with a finger on her nose.

“Nooo, no little ‘vee,” Keith chided gently, stroking her headfur affectionately, before his smile turned wicked. “I have somewhere much more fun to blow my load.”

“Vee?” Summer asked, giving a light lick right against his very tip as she pulled back, sitting on her haunches and peering up at him speculatively.

Keith clenched his hands, resisting the urge to grab Summer and just her face until he came, and motioned with his head towards one of the low benches ringing the walls of the bell tower. “Lay down on one of those.”

Summer gave him a querying look, before rising to her paws and sauntering over towards one of the benches, clambering up onto it and giving a slow, exaggerated sweeping motion of her tail, making sure to show off  _ everything _ to Keith as she did.

Keith wasted no time in stalking over to the bench, kicking off his pants as he went and then picking up Summer, rolling her over onto her back and ignoring her weak protest. He smirked and straddled the bench, leering down at her, hands smoothing over the impossibly-soft fur of her belly. The throbbing tip of his cock was almost touching her haunches, so close to that slightly-drooling eevee entrance.

“Vee!” Summer protested, huffing up at him and placing her little paws on his wrists, even though her tail curled and draped over his cock, all but urging him to slide forwards.

“Do you want it?” Keith teased, inching a little closer to her, almost letting his tip brushing up against her.

“V-vee!” Summer whined, ears pinning back and paws clutching at his wrists a little tighter. She blushed, and then looked away, mumbling an affirmative ‘vee…’

Keith grinned down at her, shuffling forwards further to let his eager cock rest against her inner thighs, brushing against that warm, tight entrance. He stared down at her, shifting to slowly grind back and forth, hotdogging the length of his hardness right against that drooling cunny, teasing her with it.

“V-vee…” Summer whined, staring down between her legs with wide eyes, watching the tip of his cock rise towards her and recede, squirming slightly with the friction against her sensitive outer lips. “Vee!”

“Impatient, are we?” Keith chided, shifting his grasp to hold around her middle, helping to keep her steady as he pulled back all the way to let his cock slip down against her properly, before grinding his hips forwards to press against her.

Both Keith and Summer gave soft noises as the resistance of her impossibly-tight entrance denied him entry, letting his cock slip up against her belly again, his tip now slick with her moisture.

Keith grasped his cock with one hand, helping to hold it firm against the tight entrance he was trying to bury inside, and then  _ ground _ his hips forwards, putting more pressure on it than before, feeling that snug cunny finally spread and admit his tip.

“V-vee!” Summer hissed, paws pushing up against his chest on reflex as he sank inside her, his tip sinking past that impossible tight entrance, squeezing pink flesh capturing the entire end of his cock. Keith leaned over her further, and heaved against her again, panting with the exertion as he finally got the first few inches buried inside. She was so incredibly  _ tight _ it was almost painful.

With a heated growl, Keith lunged forwards harder and more intently, spreading the little vee further and further, rocking and grinding his hips with incessant motions until he finally managed to get all but the last inch of his cock buried in her snug cunny.

Keith’s cock throbbed wildly within her, pulsing like a finger with a rubber band around the base. The entrance to that tight body was so much tighter than the rest of her that those first couple of inches squeezed down on him tight enough to almost constrict bloodflow.

“S-so fucking  _ tight _ !” Keith growled between clenched teeth.

“Vee!” Summer huffed, pushing paws against his chest again, chest rising and falling in time with her rapid breathing.

Panting softly, Keith started to pull back, slipping back just an inch or two and then grinding forwards again, biting his tongue at the sensation of those tight depths squeezing and clenching around him so rhythmically. She was just  _ so _ tight inside and so perfectly snug that even her regular squeezes were coaxing him towards just spilling his load inside her.

“Y-you’re something else,” Keith managed to pant, as he drew back and gave another firm thrust deep inside the little eevee.

Summer whined in delight, pushing paws powerfully against his chest and arching her back, trying to press her hips down towards his motions.

Keith could see the pendulum pillar out of the corner of his eye, and he matched his motions to it, sliding back slowly, waiting for the pillar to begin moving back, and then timing his thrust so that it matched; slowly, firmly driving his stiff cock into that tight eevee cunt. The mechanical motion gave him something to focus on othen that the squeezing, intensely tight, soft flesh of an eevee pussy squeezing around his cock and all but trying to coax out his cum.

Keith could see why Summer was so popular around the headquarters, especially given how eager she seemed to be to get double-teamed. Already, just a minute or two into fucking her, he was having to resist the urge to just go to  _ town _ on her and make her squeal.

Summer yipped and ‘vee’d aloud as Keith’s long, languid thrusts finally got him balls-deep inside her, his tip thudding up against something so very, very deep inside her that it sent a jolt through the little eevee, making her jerk and twitch.

“F- _ fuck _ !” Keith hissed, grinding against her tightly. “I think I hit your fucking  _ cervix _ !” his tone was equal parts amazement, disgust, and  _ intrigue _ . There was something perverse and empowering about knowing he was filling the little eevee to the absolute brim.

“V-vee!” Summer hissed behind clenched teeth, cheeks flushing deeply and hindlegs squirming against him, those tight depths just squeezing around him in tight clenching spasms, seemingly a natural reflex to having something buried so very deeply inside her.

Keith stared down at her. Everything, from her expression, to her little whimpers, her whiny ‘vee’s, the clenching of her suckling cunt around his cock.  _ Everything _ about her was begging him to go to town on her and his resistance was rapidly eroding.

“I’m… I’m going to fuck you now,” Keith murmured, grasping her hips and tugging her against him, leaning over slightly more. He drew back a few inches, and then  _ shoved _ forwards, only to draw back again and  _ shove _ forwards once more, rocking the little eevee back and forth with a sudden flurry of urgent, lustful thrusts.

Summer’s paws grasped his wrists, and then his arms, and then up to his chest and finally his neck and cheeks, tugging him down against her muzzle. She  _ kissed _ him, an urgent, eager lashing of tongue pressing up into his muzzle.

Keith didn’t know how to respond, but it felt so deliciously wrong and so deviously  _ right _ to be kissing the eevee he was rutting that he just went with it, suckling lewdly on her tongue and grinding his own against her as he fucked her with wild, eager thrusts. He made sure his hips buried against her powerfully at the end of each thrust, giving a pointed grind of his achingly stiff tip right up against her deepest barrier, enjoying the shock that passed down her form and the resultant  _ squeeze _ around his cock as he drew back for another eevee-shattering thrust.

Summer was rapidly losing her composure, head lolling back as she broke the kiss, tongue hanging free from the corner of her muzzle and her hindlegs weakly trying to clutch at him. “Vee! Vee! Vee!” she whimpered in time with his deepest thrusts, her little body rocking back and forth in rhythm and tight cuntflesh squeezing and clenching around him with a sense of urgency.

Keith held the little eevee close as he fucked her senseless, quickly losing himself to a primal urgency of fucking her like there was no tomorrow. It was all too soon that he felt the familiar tightening deep within his loins. “I’m gonna fucking cum,” he growled, gathering her against his chest without even slowing his urgent humps. “Do you want it? Do you want your trainer’s spunk in your fucking womb?”

“V-vee!” Summer mumbled, flushing a brilliant red with her ‘trainer’s’ dirty talk, her ears pinning back. It was a full second before she started to nod with giddy enthusiasm, giving voice to urgent, almost begging little ‘vee’s.

Forgoing with any pretense of gentleness, Keith started to fuck Summer with wild, harsh motions, rocking her little body back and forth atop the bench, his hips pounding into her own over and over again. The tight squeezes of soft flesh around him was becoming maddening, and he  _ needed _ to fuck her harder, but the sheer tightness of that little eevee was stopping him.

Keith settled for urgent rutting motions, just a few inches in and out, rocking back and forth at a fever pitch, palms holding around Summer’s ‘shoulders’ to help tug her against him as he hit his final strokes. Stabbing motions of his hips shoved his cock deep, deep inside her, bumping up against that final barrier so very deep inside her. Summer cried out finally, and she  _ clenched _ around him so tightly he could barely move. And then, those impossibly tight inner muscles started to convulse, squeezing and clenching and  _ coaxing _ around him from base to tip.

Keith snarled aloud, holding himself balls-deep in Summer as the rhythmic clenching and squeezing of her orgasm coaxed out his own. His cock stiffened, and then jerked, and then sudden heavy gushes of human spunk  _ splashed _ directly against her cervix, splattering in hot, heavy gushes across her insides and pooling against her deepest reaches. Even as he spilled within her, that tight flesh continued to coax and squeeze,  _ milking _ out his orgasm until it was almost painful, his repeated spurts just contributing to cramming the poor eevee even more full of human spunk.

After a good thirty seconds of mind-bending bliss, Keith came down, panting and shaking and almost falling across Summer.

Summer was a puddle of eevee, just laying flat against the bench and panting heavily, head turned to the side and chest heaving, staring at the wall unseeingly.

Keith glanced down, and the only evidence of their mingled orgasm was a slight film of mess, drooling from around his embedded cock.

Grunting a little, Keith slipped back, slowly sliding his cock from a thoroughly-fucked eevee cunny, until it finally popped free, followed by a messy slick of their mingled liquids.

Shuffling backwards slightly, Keith collapsed forwards onto his chest, resting his head rather gently on Summer’s stomach, poking her shoulder lightly. “Hey, you okay?”

Summer stirred and rolled slightly towards him, her eyes hazy, and then leaned down to lick his forehead. “V-vee!”

“I agree entirely,” Keith said unhelpfully, chuckling and ruffling her headfur.

Summer just laid her head back down on the bench and resumed panting, chest heaving with her intense breaths.

Romero stepped from behind the camera, and offered Keith a bottle of water.

Keith took it gratefully, unscrewing the cap and taking several gulps and then holding it slightly askance so that Summer could grasp around the edge of it and lap some water for herself.

“I see you’re settling in to your job rather well, eh?”

Keith grumbled an affirmative, wincing a little bit as he tried to sit up properly. His cock felt somehow  _ wringed _ . He pulled his other leg over the bench, so he could sit on it properly, and try to catch his breath.

A moment later, Keith gasped and arched slightly, hand automatically finding the back of Summer’s head as the eevee draped herself over his thigh and started to clean his used cock with eager licks of that velvety tongue. 

“Oh fuck you are the naughtiest eevee,” Keith chided.

Summer peered up at him, eyes sparkling, and then returned to cleaning him with neat, firm licks.

Keith stroked her headfur automatically, toes clenching at the floor as she cleaned his oversensitive length.

He couldn’t be sure if his job was the best in the world.

But it  _ had _ to be close.


	8. Arcanine Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and the rest of his group have an encounter with a rival trainer, and Keith makes a fateful decision after the smoke clears...

Keith shifted fitfully in his sleep, rolling slightly to his left. There was something warm and heavy against his side, and the most  _ delicious _ warmth and wetness blanketing his achingly-stiff cock.

Consciousness returned slowly, but fully, and Keith hissed softly to himself as that velvety tongue trailed in a coaxing swirl around his tip, drawing him into a heated muzzle.

“T-Tammy?” Keith asked.

A tail swatted Keith in the face with a surprising amount of force, and pushed his head back into the pillows, leaving his ears ringing. Keith stared at the ceiling for several long moments, while an upside-down face appeared over top of him.

“Vul?” Tammy queried, touching his cheek with a concerned paw.

Keith then realised that the figure laid out beside him was far too large to be a vulpix, and even too large to be Summer. In fact, Summer was laying on the bed opposite and staring at him with a mildly amused expression.

“ _ Aleda _ ?” Keith asked incredulously, sitting up and throwing back the blankets to find a creamy-gold fox muzzle in his lap, her jaws parted around the throbbing length of his cock.

Aleda paused, and then pulled off him, turning to peer back at him with narrowed red eyes, her tails giving the slowest of agitated flicks.

“What… what are you doing?” Keith asked, mystified. Tammy or Summer he could have definitely seen waking him up again in that fashion, but  _ Aleda _ ?

Aleda stared at him for several long moments, and then snorted once and returned to his cock. She gave a glancing lick over the tip of it, swirling her velvety-soft black muscle along his tip. Her paws grasped his base, pulling him upright so she could press her muzzle back down over him, right to the very base, holding the entirety of his aching, throbbing cock in her mouth.

Keith wasn’t sure how long she’d been coaxing him in his sleep, but given how stiff he was, it had to have been a good few minutes.

Aleda swallowed around his tip gently, and Keith felt each motion of the muscular spasm around his tip. She had him so perfectly seated in her muzzle that the swallow tugged deliciously at his tip,  _ coaxing _ him with a gentle tugging that had beads of precum spilling across the back of her tongue.

Keith bit his bottom lip, and his hands found her tails on reflex, squeezing one of them as he arched. Aleda’s eyes narrowed, and she tilted to give him a look of such pure venom that he released her tails immediately, becoming acutely aware of how many sharp pointed teeth were delicately cradling his length.

After ascertaining that Keith wasn’t going to touch her tails any more, Aleda snorted and pulled back, paws holding him steady as powerful, feathering licks of her tongue brushed over his tip, the incredibly soft flesh of her tongue caressing each millimetre of his crown.

Keith reached forwards for her haunches instead, resting palm against the fluffy fur there, squeezing slightly, his toes digging into the mattress.

“Vul?” Tammy asked, and Keith realised belated that the vulpix was still standing over him.

Tammy moved to push past Aleda and towards his crotch, but a pair of tails lifted to block her. She blinked once, and then tried to go around them, but they doggedly stayed in front of her nose, stopping her from passing.

“V-vul?” Tammy asked, confused.

“Nine!” Alead barked, pausing in her work on Keith to berate the vulpix.

Tammy’s ears splayed back, and she gave an apologetic ‘vul…’ before padding away to curl up on the edge of the bed, resting chin on her tails to watch Aleda work.

Aleda watched the vulpix with narrowed eyes, making sure she wasn’t going to attempt to get close again, before returning to Keith’s cock once more. Soft paws encircled his base, holding him upright so she could lather his tip with a flurry of warm licks, before she pressed her muzzle back over him and started to give powerful, short bobs.

“Fuuuuck…” Keith hissed between clenched teeth, hips instinctively arching into the wet warmth consuming his cock. 

Aleda paused in her motions, and glanced back at him for a moment, red eyes narrowing intently, before she leaned forwards and started to bob on him with fervent, intent, quite deliberate motions. Her soft creamy muzzle bobbed on his cock over and over again, velvety black tongue grinding against his tip as she sank down and feathering against it as she rose up. The onslaught of wildly stimulating pleasure soon had Keith clenching his toes in the blankets, legs kicking helplessly, while his palms squeezed her haunches reflectively.

With a soft snort, Aleda pulled back entirely, holding his twitching cock between both forepaws, watching it twitch and jerk and  _ throb _ in the air in front of her nose. He was scant moments from climax, and the sly vulpine knew. She waited carefully, watching him impassively until the twitching had died down just enough, before leaning forwards and feathering his tip with a flurry of deliberate licks, her soft tongue striking against him with pleasurable intensity in almost random stripes of molten pleasure.

Immediately, the throbbing in the stiff cock came back in full force, and Aleda smirked smugly while still swirling her tongue over him.

Keith’s hips arched up off the bed, and his feet kicked almost helplessly as he bit down on his tongue, held on edge by the soft flicking of her tongue against him.

Humming faintly, Aleda slowed her strokes, smearing the beading precum at his tip back over his own cock, before leaning forwards and giving him a single heavenly bob of her heated muzzle on his cock. She smirked to herself, watching his cock twitch in front of her nose once more, idly licking around his crown to keep him on edge.

“A-Aleda,  _ please _ ,” Keith almost whimpered, hands reaching down desperately to try and find her head so he could push her onto his cock.

Aleda snorted once at his tone, and pursed her lips, turning back to glare at him, before she turned back to his cock and  _ consumed _ him, burying herself right to his base once more. Her tongue curled and ground against his tip, and she gave a series of harsh bobs back and forth, until the throbbing in his cock reached fever-pitch.

As the first heavy gush of human spunk flooded her mouth, Aleda pushed down and held him deep in her muzzle, holding him in that perfect spot so that as she started to swallow her prize the natural pressure tugged and coaxed at his cock, urging him to spill even more down her throat.

Keith’s fingers gripped her fur tightly, and he bucked urgently into her muzzle, his hips moving on their own as he emptied his balls down her throat, legs kicking and thrashing at the bedsheets.

After nearly thirty seconds of exhausted pleasure, Keith finally fell back into a spent puddle, groaning at the ceiling incoherently.

Aleda pulled back and licked her lips carefully, giving his cock a few strokes of her tongue to ensure it was close before turning in place to face him, red eyes narrowed at him intently, staring. It took Keith several long moment to realise she was staring at him, and he blinked up at her, confused.

“Oh, uh… thanks,” Keith said sheepishly, reaching a hand up to ruffle her headfur. “That was… something else.”

Aleda narrowed her eyes at him further, almost expectantly.

Keith gave her a mystified stare, and then stroked her headfur carefully. “I enjoyed it?”

Aleda’s glower turned darker, and her tails started to twitch in agitation.

“Vul?” Tammy queried, and Aleda shot her such a look of annoyance that she immediately hid her face under a single brown tail.

Keith cringed slightly, and then gave the ninetales a long stare, looking her up and down, trying to put two and two together. “You silly fox,” he chided, wrapping an arm around her middle to pull her down against him.

Aleda gave a yip of protest, and huffed, her ears flattening and tails giving a mad little wriggle against him. “Nine!”

“You don’t have to… do that, you know,” Keith said, giving her a concerned stare.

Aleda pursed her lips and stared right back at him, almost pouting.

Keith snerked, and then kissed her nose gently. “I mean, even though I  _ do _ like it the best when you do it…”

Aleda watched him impassively, her eyes narrowing, glowering at him for several long, silent seconds, before she snorted and gave a dismissive ‘nine’, and then pushed her nose against his chin and throat, resting there.

Keith gave an inward sigh of relief, and then lifted a hand to start stroking smoothly down the length of her body. After a few minutes of this, however, the need to rest overtook him again, and he hugged the fox close against his chest, burying his face against her fur as he dozed.

* * *

A loud ringing noise interrupted Keith’s nap, and he struggled awake under the weight of several tails, reaching a hand out to find his tablet, sitting on the bedside table. He picked it up, and pulled it atop Aleda’s tails, resting it somewhere in front of his face and rubbing his thumb over it blindly until he found the slide bar and managed to answer the call.

“Whozat?”

“Keith?” Fiona asked, sounding slightly confused. “Are you okay?”

Keith made an indistinct noise, and pulled the tails away from his face, sitting up and staring at the screen of the tablet. Aleda was curled up on his bed, tails all askew, with Summer and Tammy forming two warm lumps between her forepaws. “I’m up, I’m up. What’s going on?”

“Nothing much, just calling to make sure you got my email?”

Keith scratched his chin, and then opened up his email folder, spotting the new message from Fiona amidst several dozen others. “Okay, yeah, I see it.”

“It contains a map-app that will lead you to the lab. I told them you’d be there today… you  _ will _ be there today?”

Keith nodded tiredly. “Yeah, sure. I’m just a bit out of it, to be honest.”

“Moomoo milk. Buy some,” Fiona stated.

Keith grumbled slightly to himself. “Okay, fine, I will. But with how these pokemon are around me I might just need to skip the bottle and get an actual moomoo.”

“That can be arranged?” Fiona offered bluntly.

“Oh Arceus no, she’d probably end up trying to fuck me,” Keith responded with a rueful smile. “Anyhow, I’ll head off to the lab today. Uh, I take it that it’s top-secret?”

“Relatively speaking, yes?”

“So just me and my pokemon, nobody else?” Keith asked carefully.

“Nobody else, at all,” Fiona responded flatly. “Tell your groupie that you’re doing another film.”

Keith paused, and then laughed at the idea of calling Alice a ‘groupie’, and then immediately sobered up as he thought about how hard she could punch. “Okay, I will, thanks.”

* * *

The sun was high in the sky overhead while Keith glumly ate a bowl of cereal. He had vaguely considered getting something heartier, but it still felt like earning morning to him. Aleda was seated in a chair opposite him, muzzle buried in a bowl of brown pokechow while both Tammy and Summer were standing on the table itself at their own smaller bowls.

“Finally awake?” Alice asked.

Keith looked up to find Alice and Lucia striding towards him. Lucia narrowed her eyes at him, not even breaking eye contact.

“Oh yeah, had a late night,” Keith said, rubbing his forehead with a palm.

“You were asleep by seven,” Alice responded with a roll of her eyes.

Keith grumbled to himself, glumly resting his cheek on a palm and stirring his cereal with his spoon. “Oh right. I’m not used to all of this travelling and sex and travelling and  _ sex _ .”

Lucia gave him a long stare, her tail rapidly twitching back and forth each time he mentioned ‘sex’.

“I’ve walked further in the last couple months than I ever walked anywhere in my  _ life _ .”

Alice smirked a little bit, and sat down beside Aleda, resting her chin on both palms. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Off into the woods,” Keith said automatically, and then paused for a long moment, remembering he was supposed to keep it secret. “Uhhh, there’s a big stone out there. Gonna transform Summer into a leafeon and fuck her some more, actually.”

Alice stared at him, looking completely unconvinced by his explanation. “You’re going to evolve her.. Just for a porn shoot?”

Keith gave a short nod. “Pretty much.”

Summer lifted her head from her bowl, and gave an affirmative ‘vee!’, though both Alice and Lucia stared at them dubiously, with almost the exact same expressions on their faces.

* * *

Keith was picking his way through the forest around Ecruteak, following vague directional instructions from the app on his tablet. It gave general directions, leading him down an old forest path that was populated solely by rattata and a single stantler seen in the distance before disappearing between some trees.

According to the map on his tablet, the ‘facility’ was somewhere quite close by. All that Keith could see nearby was a rocky gully with a thin stream trickling through moss-covered rocks and a single stantler pointedly ignoring them, drinking from a relatively calm pool of water.

Aleda snorted at him, and sat down on her haunches, keeping her tails carefully lifted just above the forest floor, and pointing with one fluffy orange tailtip towards a large rock-face up against one of the edges of the gully.

Keith followed the line of her tail, and then looked back at her, and the very put-upon expression she was giving him, like she was explaining a very simple concept and he just wasn’t understanding.

“What?” Keith huffed, looking back at the rock and then back to Aleda, before he blinked and looked back at the rock once again. All at once, what had seemed like a simple rockface resolved itself into an old, moss-covered bunker entrance built into the gulley. It was  _ old _ , with pitted, unkempt surfaces that blended in with the rocks. There was a slightly worn path leading down the entrance, and an old copper-coloured door with an inset keypad.

He blinked once. The old pitted walls blended in so well with the rocks that everything kind of blended together.

“Okay, yeah, fine,” Keith said, snorting once to himself while Aleda arched an eyebrow at him.

“Vee!” Summer chirped, sauntering past him and towards the door, scratching at the base of it.

Keith moved over to the doorway as well, and then lifted a fist to knock on it. The sound echoed dully, as though it was deserted.

“I feel like I’m being goofed,” Keith muttered, frowning to himself and knocking again. The shiny portion of metal stood out rather starkly against the older door, and on a hunch, Keith lifted his tablet to hold it near the shiny portion.

There was a soft musical tone as the hardware recognized his tablet and then a heavy clunking of a locking mechanism moving, and the door opened a half-inch. Air-conditioned air rushed out in a flurry, and Keith gave a faint smile of triumph. “Well, shit.”

The door swung inwards effortlessly, clearly weighted to open smoothly. Keith stepped inside, finding a pair of dark stairs heading downwards with a dim bulb on a rope hanging from the ceiling at the bottom. Aleda, Tammy, and Summer all followed after, and as Keith took his first steps down the stairs, the door closed behind them, cutting off the outside light.

Having nowhere else to go, Keith descended the stairs, shoes clunking on the metal steps. Inside the bunker the air was still, but clean, with no visible dust and a certain ‘dry’ quality to it that Keith associated with air conditioning. The bottom of the stairs levelled out into a longer hallway and a small bunker complex that was likely built during the war for military storage and then retrofitted at a later date. Old concrete walls clashed with newer LED lights in strips along the hallways, while new electrical cabling and fluid pipes snakes across the ceiling. A face poked out of a doorway further down the hall. “Ah, Keith?”

Keith waved a hand lamely. “Uh hi! I was beginning to think this place was empty.”

“Mostly!” came the response as the elderly scientist came around the doorway properly to greet him. He was a grey-haired and bearded individual with a pair of round glasses, wearing a pair of jeans and a buttoned-up labcoat. He offered Keith his hand. “I’m Alfred. Pleased to meet you.”

Keith shook his hand awkwardly. “It’s nice to meet you, Alfred. I guess you already know who I am. No real idea what I’m doing here, honestly.”

“Vee!” Summer said, bouncing in place.

Alfred immediately changed his attention to the little eevee, and smiled, picking her up and holding her in his arms, petting her little head. “Hi, Summer. How are you?”

“Vee!” Summer said happily, grabbing his hand to nibble on a fingertip affectionately. “Eevee!”

“Come along,” Alfred said, turning on his hell and heading further down the hall.

Keith glanced into the room Alfred came out of, spying a cafeteria area combined with a lounge room, with a large television along one wall, and several beanbag chairs. The cafeteria had tables for eating, food preparation areas, and a big washing machine.

“Quite the uh, setup you have out here,” Keith stated.

“One of the few places we could get zoning rights for our research machines for,” Alfred explained with a chuckle. “All of the buildings in town are heritage-protected, not enough leeway for expansions and the like. Silhouette just carved out a bunch of deeper rooms in this old bunker and everything fits fine now.”

“Silhouette?” Keith asked curiously.

Alfred looked back at him for a moment, pausing, and then making a face. “ _ Violet Enterprises _ is a subsidiary of Silhouette. You didn’t think that a… ‘pokemon erotica group’ would look good on research grants?”

Keith scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “I never really gave it much thought actually. I just… I do what I’m told.”

Alfred looked back at him, and then his stare softened slightly. “I do not agree with Violet Enterprises and I would prefer not to be associated with them, but I will not pretend that their influence hasn’t jumped my research ahead decades… and any corporation with this kind of…  _ access _ , can’t have their hearts in the wrong place.”

Keith furrowed his brow. “Access?”

Alfred frowned a moment, and then cleared his throat. “I fear I have said too much. Forget I mentioned it.”

“I thought Silhouette was the name of the guy in charge of violet Enterprises?” Keith pressed.

Alfred paused, and then sized Keith up carefully. “What makes you so certain that Silhouette is a  _ man _ ?”

“I dunno, seems fitting for a person that runs a porn company,” Keith responded with a slight shrug.

“Silhouette is the name given to a shadowy organization that pulls the strings in global markets and corporations, and perhaps it is also the name of the leader of said group. How would I know?” Alfred responded a little bit  _ too _ airily.

Keith sized him up, squinting suspiciously. “You’ve met him, haven’t you?”

Alfred smirked, and laughter twinkled in his eyes. “Indeed I have… but Silhouette doesn’t realise that I know who they are.”

Keith arched an eyebrow, thinking. “You mean… Silhouette is someone that just works at the company?”

“Of a kind,” Alfred responded cryptically.

“It’s Fiona,” Keith stated confidently.

Alfred stared sideways at him. “Fiona is a singularly exceptional trainer and master of pokemon and though she has a grasp of the intricacies of corporate espionage and the like, she is hardly the kind to tolerate the kind of political meandering and minutia required to keep a company such as yours afloat.”

Keith frowned, and then shrugged. “Well, who is it then?”

Alfred gave a chuckle. “Maybe one day you will figure it out for yourself.”

Keith gave a long-suffering sigh at the non-answer as they rounded a corner into another room. This one was filled with lab equipment, and the entrance of it was a big air-lock hallway with decontamination spray jets lining it.

“Are you certain about this, little one?” Alfred asked, stroking Summer’s head gently.

“Vee!” Summer declared, nodding intently.

“Very well,” Alfred said, stepping into the hallway.

Keith followed awkwardly after, standing in the hallway also, while Aleda and Tammy stepped cautiously inside.

The door slid shut behind them, and a cool mist started to spray all around them. Aleda grumbled, and Tammy giggled, leaning in to the spray from the jets, fanning her tails over them playfully.

After a few moments, the door at the end of the hallway slid open, and the group stepped inside the main laboratory.

One entire wall of the lab was given over to a line of supercomputers, with winking lights blinking in tandem, and the soft hum of spinning processors. They all stood behind glass, with a faint mist surrounding it that made Keith think the room would be very cold. A series of hourglass-shaped suspension chambers held twinkling evolution stones, while two large display stands held a strange mossy stone and a shimmering boulder made of ice.

A desk stood along the other wall, with a computer on it for taking notes, post-it notes adorning it heavily, with writing pads, and research books piled up all around it. A chemistry set bubbled away happily, containing a dizzying array of liquids bubbling and evaporating and condensing and funnelling.

Sitting in the centre of the room however, was a single containment unit housing a length of shimmering purple strands.

Tammy moved to advance further into the room, but Aleda blocked her with her tails, giving her a stern glower. “Nine.” With a little huff, the vulpix planted her rump, staring in wonder at all the twinkling lights and the evolution stones.

Alfred wasted no time in moving over to the big stand containing the mossy stone, depositing Summer atop it. Summer wavered on top of the stone for a moment, before she found her balance, glancing down at the mossy surface and cooing happily.

Alfred reached into his coat pocket, coming up with what looked like a candy in a bright pink wrapper. “Now say ‘ahhh’,” he said, smiling as he unwrapped the candy.

Summer leaned forwards and opened her muzzle expectantly, and Keith was struck by just how far he had fallen into the pool of degeneracy that that innocent motion from the eevee had him thinking rather carnal thoughts.

Alfred went to insert the candy into the proffered muzzle, but then he paused, head cocking to the side slightly.

“Vee?” Summer asked.

Alfred frowned deeply, and looked back over his shoulder. “You came alone, yes?”

Keith shrugged. “I mean, I left Alice back in town but yes, alone. I told her not to follow me.”

Alfred cursed in some foreign language, and then there was an  _ incredibly _ loud noise from back where they had come from. Even muffled by the decontamination airlock, the sound of metal being forcibly bent and twisted and torn was ear-rendingly loud.

There was silence after that, and Keith heard his heartbeat loud in his own ears, along with the breathing of Alfred and the three pokemon, all of them watching the airlock door.

There was a thump, a thud, and then the sound of heavy footsteps making their way down the stairs at the entrance, and a peculiar, terrifying scratching noise, like claws being dragged  _ through _ a blackboard.

_ Thud _ .

_ Scriiiiitch _ .

_ Thud. _

_ Scriii-iiiitch. _

_ Thud. _

“Hide!” Alfred hissed, picking up Summer and holding her to his chest as he flattened himself against the wall on the side of the door, motioning for Keith to do the same.

Keith was bewildered, but did as told, pressing himself up against the wall, with Tammy and Aleda crowding close around his legs while the thudding and scritching got closer.

“What are you doing in here?!” A voice asked, from somewhere in the hallway.

“Fayah?” A second voice responded, some kind of command.

There was another thud, and a cry of pain, and then silence again.

The airlock doorway at the end of the hallway slid open.

The pounding of heavy footsteps sounded again, and then the  _ hiss _ of the decontamination jets activating.

Alfred leaned over, and flipped up a cover on an emergency button and then pressed it quietly.

The thudding footsteps moved slowly to the door, and then paused as the door refused to open. There was a wait of several tense seconds, and then a soft command was given.

Without any warning, a furred fist smashed through the glass, sending shards of glass spraying inwards. The fist turned, and ebony claws extended as a powerful downwards smash bent the metal door inwards and then gathered a fistful of it like it was no more than a rather stiff fabric. The door crumpled and then was dragged into the hallway, thrown against the wall carelessly as the owner of the fist walked through the doorway casually.

Forwards-hunched shoulders meant that the mohawk of the midnight lycanroc entered the room first, followed by gleaming, angry red eyes, and the powerful, hanging fists. It walked with its fists held loosely in front, almost limp, head lowered and looking left and right. It spotted them immediately, but didn’t seem to care, even as Tammy and Aleda recoiled, and across the room Alfred took a step backwards, stumbling against a fridge containing various medical liquids.

The lycanroc was wearing a distinctive black spiked collar, with a bone-shaped tag bearing the name ‘Fayah’ dangling at its throat.

A young man stepped in behind her, stepping carefully around the broken glass. He had short black hair, and was thoroughly unremarkable, and looked back and forth between the two groups of people and pokemon with a completely unimpressed expression. “Nice place.”

“I-It was,” Alfred said with a brave stab at bravado.

The man’s eyes fixed on the purple strands in the containment chamber, a slow smirk spread across his face. “I knew it was here somewhere, thanks for showing me where,” he said, turning to give Keith a smirk.

Keith drew back slightly, confused. “What?”

“You led me right to it, idiot,” he stated simply, sweeping forwards towards the chamber.

Tammy took the opportunity to bolt from between Keith’s legs, heading for the exit.

“ _ Fayah, _ ” came the sharp command, and the lycanroc immediately turned and lunged backwards. A powerful arm swept out and caught Tammy right in the midsection, lifting the little vulpix off her feet and  _ slamming _ her into the wall where she bounced off and hit the floor as an unmoving lump.

Keith quickly moved to check on her, but the interloper gave him a dangerous stare, as though  _ daring _ him to move any further, and Keith quickly got the message not to move.

Aleda stared daggers at both of them, eyes narrowed, the very tips of her tails giving a slow, predatory flick.

“Now, unless any of you want the same treatment, I’d keep nice and still and not give me a reason to hurt you.”

The doorway at the end of the airlock hallway hissed open.

“Funny, I was about to give you something of the same ultimatum,” Alice said, as she and Lucia strode into the room confidently.

The intruder arched an eyebrow, and the lycanroc gave a challenging stare at Lucia.

Immediately, Lucia and the lycanroc moved to face off, both of them automatically stepping to a clear area of the laboratory, sizing each other up.

“Who are  _ you _ ?” the intruder asked of Alice.

“I’m the cavalry,” Alice said with a bright smile, producing a bandage and beginning to wrap her fists with it.

The intruder gave Alice a sardonic smile. “Are you going to fight Fayah too?”

“Nope,” Alice said, still smiling brightly as she tightened the bandages around her knuckles, working her hands to make sure the bandages weren’t too tight. “I’m going to fight  _ you _ .”

The intruder had just enough time to realise what was coming before Alice’s fist smashed into his face. He leaned back away from the hit just far enough that it glanced off his face, rocking him but not dropping him immediately.

The moment Alice threw her first punch, the lycanroc turned to move and assist, but Lucia launched her own attack. The lucario stepped forwards, giving a powerful smashing kick right into the midsection of the lycanroc.

Fayah paused at the kick, and then  _ snarled _ and fixed Lucia with a murderous stare, swiping at her powerfully. Lucia ducked under the hit, and gave a series of powerful punches right to the midsection of the lycanroc, making it take several steps backwards but not harming it much otherwise.

Lucia lunged forwards with a powerful knee, but Fayah blocked it with a shove of a forearm, and then rolled the motion into a surprisingly fierce shoulder-charge that sent the lucario tumbling backwards, smashing into the desk containing the lab equipment and sending various liquids spilling out of broken beakers and funnels all over the floor.

Meanwhile, the intruder had regained his feet and started to counter-attack Alice, aiming several awkward punches at her that Alice very deftly slipped. It was an entirely one-sided fight, and Alice didn’t even seem to be pressing her advantage as she stepped inside the next punch and elbowed him sharply in the face.

If its trainer was a bad fighter, Fayah was anything but. The lycanroc quickly had Lucia’s measure, and slammed the lucario against the wall again, using its superior strength and power to push her around. Luciua was more nimble, but there wasn’t enough room in the laboratory for the slender pokemon to use her agility to her advantage.

Aleda entered the fray without warning, leaping forth, her tails curling around each other like a fat battering ram and  _ smashing _ into the lycanroc’s chest, sending the pokemon staggering backwards.

Lucia pressed the advantage, lunging forwards and then back-flipping in place, a foot rather soundly connecting with Fayah’s chin and jaw, launching the lycanroc backwards and off its feet entirely, sending it smashing into the glass protecting the supercomputers, shattering several panes of it and sending cold air rushing into the laboratory.

Alfred  _ threw _ Summer across the room, letting the eevee land nimbly on the mossy stone from before. And then, he reached into his pocket for the unwrapped candy and tossed it underarm to the eevee.

Summer caught the candy into her mouth, and then bit down on it triumphantly. Lost amidst the melee in the room, her little body started to glow an incandescent white, growing in size and stature.

Keith fumbled away from the whirling mass of fighting in the room, and dropped to his knee at Tammy’s side, carefully rolling the little vulpix over. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and she was very limp, but she was breathing.

On the other side of the room, Fayah had recovered, and rolled to her feet, giving a quick feint at Alice, another feint at a snarling Aleda, and then a powerful, wild haymaker overhand right that caught Lucia right below her chest spike, smashing her into the ground and sending her sliding off into the corner of the room in an awkward, moaning foetal position, clutching her middle.

Alice was still just enjoying her fight with Fayah’s trainer, staggering the larger male with quick, violent strikes, slipping his punches and punishing him with hard, powerful elbows to the cheeks and jaw. “Call off your pokemon and this can stop!” Alice said, smiling cheerfully as she gave him a swift knee to the stomach, 

The rival trainer dropped to one knee, holding his cheek with a hand and weakly fending off the next hit from Alice with a clumsy push of an elbow. “F-Fayah!” he coughed, commanding.

With a growl, the lycranroc turned towards its trainer, leaning forwards and breaking into a powerful stride that ate up the distance between itself and Alice. Alice took several steps backwards, stumbling against a desk.

“Leaf!” Summer snarled, joining the battle, leaping into the air between Alice and the charging lycanroc, swinging her head in a circular motion. Several spinning leaves appeared in the air and revolved quickly, seeming to hover a moment before quickly accelerating towards the lycanroc.

Green marks slashed across the lycanroc’s fur, and the leaves embedded themselves in the wall across the room, one of them hitting a computer bank and sending sparks flying outwards.

Summer landed as the lycanroc took a step backwards, staggered, and Aleda snarled and lunged from the right, latching on to a hanging fist and biting down on it hard, tugging at it powerfully to pull the larger pokemon off-balance even further.

“ _ Leaf _ !” Summer declared, tossing her head back. A glowing green leaf appeared in her mouth like a blade, and she lunged forwards, leaping towards the lycanroc and slashing with the leaf, leaving a verdant green line across its face that seemed to sizzle and crackle before exploding with force, sending the lycanroc tripping over onto its back.

“You’re losing,” Alice said smugly, stomping on the trainer’s foot and twisting her foot.

The trainer grit his teeth, and then punched Alice in the knee, right on the side of her leg, making it buckle and sending Alice sprawing on her side awkwardly, gasping in pain. “ _ Fayah _ !”

The lycanroc  _ snarled _ and pushed itself to its feet, whirling around to face its trainer, eyes narrowing in a rage. Aleda drew back, her hackles raising and tails flaring, spreading and flicking angrily, and a burning glow started to build in her throat.

A strangled yelp left Aleda’s throat as the lycanroc grabbed her by the throat and  _ lifted her off the floor _ , holding her at arm’s length, her forepaws dangling uselessly and hindpaws scrabbing at the lycanroc’s arm ineffectually. “N-nine!”

Keith looked up as he heard Aleda’s cry, and was in time to see the lycanroc pivot and body-slam the fox brutally to the floor, slamming her length-wise down on the floor, causing her to emit a piteous yelp, before picking her up again and clearly aiming to slam her again.

“No!” Keith cried, leaping to his feet and launching himself towards the lycanroc. On the other side, Summer did the same, lunging forwards, the leaf appearing in her mouth again.

Fayah looked back and forth between the two oncoming targets, and turned towards Summer. Keith was unprepared, not even sure what he was trying to  _ do _ , and was caught completely off guard when the lycanroc pivoted back and  _ launched _ Aleda at him like a fluffy missile.

Aleda’s spine connected with Keith’s stomach and chest, and all the air left his body. The sheer weight of the airborne ninetales lifted him off his feet and they both  _ slammed _ down on the floor. The back of Keith’s head hit the floor and he saw stars, his entire body going numb as he lost all sense of weight, ears ringing and mind going blank.

With Aleda and Keith out of the way, Summer was next. And a quick left elbow sent the leafeon staggering, losing her footing as she landed awkwardly with the weight of the hit. And before Summer had a chance to recover, Fayah threw a wild right uppercut, catching her right under the chin and throat, lifting her bodily off her feet and sending her sailing in an ungraceful arc halfway across the room where she hit the floor and stopped moving.

Alice held both hands up in front of her in surrender as the vengeful lycanroc  _ prowled _ towards her, heavy footfalls thudding against the floor.

“Fayah,  _ hurt her _ ,” the trainer growled.

Keith was staring at the ceiling, aware of a wet, sticky feeling at the back of his head and a strange round lump digging into his right asscheek. It took him several long, painful moments to realise what the lump was, and he rolled numbly onto his side, fumbling for his right back pocket.

“You can’t be serious!” Alice squeaked, backing away from the lycanroc.

Fayah snarled almost ferally, seeming the savour the moment… or maybe hesitating, as it raised its fist and advanced towards Alice.

“ _ Fayah _ !” the trainer snapped, nursing a bruising cheek.

The Lycanroc lunged, fist snapping forwards as a  _ massive _ white glowing shape grew and appeared between them both, the fluffy red and orange shape of the arcanine resolving.

“ _ Arc _ !” Atlas snarled as the fist bumped off his shoulder. He rose to his full, incredibly tall height, and narrowed his eyes down at the lycanroc dangerous. “Arc?”

Fayah pulled back, shooting a glance towards the trainer uncertainly. “Lycan!”

“Fayah, attack!”

Fayah lunged forwards, and aimed her fists better this time, aiming for Atlas’ jaw and neck. Atlas ducked under the first blow, ate the second on the top of his head, and then powerfully snapped forwards, putting all his weight into a strong shoulder-charge that sent Fayah stumbling backwards and right off its feet, landing flat on its back before rolling to its feet with a snarl.

“You had an arcanine all along?!” Alice squeaked, shooting an accusatory  _ glare _ at Keith.

Keith was looking at his fingers, staring at the blood there, not quite comprehending that the blood had come from the back of his head. At Alice’s words, he looked up at her, trying to dumbly mouth a warning as the trainer stepped up beside her and sucker-punched her powerfully.

Alice went down like a sack of potatoes, body immediately going limp as she crumpled.

Fayah moved to lunge at Atlas again, but the arcanine took a step backwards, and then opened his mouth. He was much faster with his attack, and a stream of blazing fire left his mouth, washing over Fayah’s form.

The lycanroc leaned in to the stream of fire, arms crossed, tongue of flame billowing around its form and blackening the floor. The beakers and containers on the table behind it started to explode as pressure built up in them.

Snarling, Fayah started to step forwards, one paw after the other, stepping directly  _ towards _ the flame assaulting its body, its snarl rising in volume and sheer ferocity with each passing moment.

Atlas took a step backwards, and then another, keeping his stream of flame up, but finding that it wasn’t very effective against the vicious pokemon, quickly running out of options.

The lycanroc dropped its armed and then launched itself at the arcanine, an elbow followed by two rapid punches to his face and cheek that sent him reeling backwards with a surprised noise.

Atlas growled, and turned back towards the lycanroc, launching another stream of fire at it. But Fayah was ready for it this time. With a powerful uppercut, Atlas found his jaw shut for him, cutting off his fiery attack, and then a vicious, powerful overhand-right dropped him down onto his chest, rump up in the air and head on his paws like he was play-begging, stunned.

“Hey!”

Alfred, who had been avoiding entering the fight so far, finally joined in, pushing himself up against the trainer awkwardly, almost smothering the younger kid with his labcoat. Very quickly, the younger man forced Alfred backwards, punching him in the chest and pushing him backwards. But the flapping and flashing of the labcoat had disguised Alfred’s hands, and as the young trainer aimed a heavy blow at his face, Alfred reached around him and tossed a pokeball sidehand towards Keith.

The pokeball hit the floor and rolled right in to Keith’s leg as Alfred wore a fist across his cheek, sending the scientist sprawling onto his side with a cry of pain while his pens scattered from his pocket and his glasses flew off onto the floor.

Keith reached for the pokeball, finding it empty. The pokemon was already released…

The trainer strode over towards Alfred, and then kicked him viciously in the stomach.

_ Wham! _

Alfred curled into the foetal position, holding his stomach on reflex, groaning.

The trainer brought his foot back for another kick.

_ Wham! _

He was so focused on punishing Alfred for interfering that he didn’t see Keith lift his hand holding the pokeball, and the beam of red light that consumed the attacking Fayah, returning the lycanroc to the pokeball.

_ Wham! _

The trainer drew back his foot for a fourth kick.

_ Wham! _

The fourth kick never landed.

Instead, the recovered Atlas  _ slammed _ the young trainer bodily into the fridge containing the samples, shattering the glass door and sending him bouncing off it where he collapsed into a pained, groaning ball.

Atlas’ chest heaved angrily, and he advanced on the trainer, standing over him and placing a paw directly on one of his hands, trapping it beneath the iron weight of his strength and ensuring he couldn’t get free.

Keith groaned faintly now that the threat was over, and carefully laid his head back on the floor, letting his arm drop, the pokeball containing Fayah thudding rather loudly against the floor.

* * *

“Oh Arceus my fucking head,” Keith groaned, keeping his eyes closed. The room was spinning lazily around him and his head  _ throbbed _ . An ice pack was on his head and a pained Aleda was carefully grooming a dizzy Tammy half-in and half-out of his lap.

Alice was kneeling nearby, fretting over Atlas’ face, where he had been punched by the lycanroc, while Lucia glowered from nearby, seeming unhurt from her injuries.

Alfred was holding an ice pack against his cheek, a spectacular black eye blooming over his right eye and his glasses now taped with one cracked lens. Summer was laying on her side next to him, sleeping off her concussion.

“What in the actual  _ fuck _ was that.” Keith opened one eye to peer at Alfred and Alice, and then looked at the pokeball in his hand, the one that contained the lycanroc. The trainer had been taken away by the authorities already, and the brusque officers were awaiting them at the entrance of the bunker to take their statements once they had received medical attention. Nurses from the pokecenter were being dispatched.

“That was a beast spawned from the depths of the deepest, darkest hole,” Alice mumbled, carefully smoothing some potion over Atlas’ cheek and then kissing his nose, stroking fingers eagerly along his jaw and neck. Atlas welcomed the attention, leaning in to the motions of her nimble fingertips and definitely playing up his injuries for extra sympathy.

“That was a lycanroc,” Alfred corrected, pulling the ice pack away and working his jaw, “Obviously a battle-trained one.”

“Obviously,” Keith muttered. “Evil cunt of a thing.”

Alfred snorted once, returning the ice pack to his cheek. “There are no bad pokemon, just bad trainers. Or at least, that’s what people say. I think some pokemon are pretty bad, but I think people are worse.”

“It seemed pretty bad to me,” Keith muttered, staring at the pokeball and then sighing faintly, pocketing it.

“You should give that to the police,” Alfred said with a wise nod. “It might have been a hell of a fighter, but that’s no reason to mistreat a pokemon. Let it go back to its owner.”

Keith frowned deeply, fingering the bulge in his pocket, grimacing. “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

After more than three hours of medical treatment, and police questioning, Keith’s group was free to leave. Keith was still a little unsteady, Tammy was limping, Aleda was ruffled and  _ thoroughly _ bitchy, Atlas (at the protest of Alice) had been returned to his pokeball and Alice herself had developed a limp over the course of the questioning as her strained knee made itself apparent. Summer, who had communicated with vociferous ‘Lea!’s and wild gestication that she now wished to be called ‘Spring’, was walking slowly and gingerly. Lucia was the only one of the group that didn’t look absolutely awful, and even she was obviously hurt as Keith noticed subtle cues in the way she held her weight.

Keith’s tablet beeped at him angrily, and he pulled it out. His screen was cracked from some time during the fight, and he had to fumble with the slide-button on the screen a few times before it picked up the call.

“Hello?”

“Keith?!” Fiona asked, her tone much sharper than he had ever heard it.

“Mhmm?” Keith answered non-committal, pausing to rest with his back against a tree.

“ _ What happened _ ?! Alfred said you were  _ attacked _ !”

“Yes, we all were,” Keith answered flatly.

“All?” Fiona asked, pausing a moment. “Are you alone?”

“No, in fact. Alice is here with me, say ‘hi’, Alice,” Keith said, holding up the tablet over his shoulder a moment.

“Hi,” Alice said, waving a hand in the tablet’s direction.

“What happened?!” Fiona repeated.

“We were attacked,” Keith responded glumly.

Fiona gave a groan of frustration. “Yes, we’ve been  _ over _ that! Attacked by who?!”

“Arceus if I know,” Keith admitted, moving to rub the back of his head but pausing when it hurt. “Some asshole and a hellion lycanroc that took four pokemon to almost get down but-not-really.”

“Are you okay?” Fiona asked flatly. “Is Aleda okay? Summer?”

“We’re all fine, more of less,” Keith said, looking back towards his small group. “Though Alfred told me that Summer wants her name changed to ‘Spring’.”

“Fitting,” Fiona responded. “I guess the potion didn’t work then?”

“We kind of… broke it,” Keith admitted, chagrined. “And pretty much everything else in the lab.”

Fiona whistled softly to herself. “That’s going to be expensive to replace.”

“Alfred told me it’ll set him back a year or more,” Keith said with a sheepish laugh. 

“Do you know who attacked you?”

“The police have him,” Keith responded simply, and then blinked once, reaching into his pocket and producing a pokeball. “And I still have his pokemon.”

“You  _ stole _ his pokemon?” Fiona asked, aghast.

“Stole? No!” Keith protested. “We had to put it back in its pokeball to stop it from beating seven different shades of shit out of everything in the room and I… I forgot to give it to the police. My head hurts.”

Fiona’s tone softened, and she gave a long sigh. “Fine, fine. Look. Come back to the headquarters. We’ll set you up, first class all the way. But we need to talk face-to-face about what happened.”

“I’ll say,” Keith responded, grimacing slightly.

“Bring Alice with you. I feel as though she saw a lot more than she should have,” Fiona said flatly.

Keith arched an eyebrow at Alice.

“I already know he fucks pokemon!” Alice said cheerfully.

Fiona snorted once, and then hung up.

“How  _ did _ you know where the lab was?” Keith asked suddenly, looking up at Alice.

“I saw that guy skulking around after you. He was clearly up to no good, so I thought it  _ prudent _ to follow you.”

Keith gave her a long stare, and then slumped slightly. “Well thanks. Seriously. I don’t know what he was there for, but he would have went right through us to get it if you weren’t there.”

“Probably wanted those suicune fibres,” Alice said with a knowing smirk.

Keith arched an eyebrow. “ _ Definitely _ saw too much.”

* * *

Keith stood on the deck of a cruise ship, watching Johto receding towards the horizon. Aleda, Tammy, and their temporary guest, Spring, were all back in their compact-but-spacious first-class cabin. Keith had wanted some time to himself. A ponyta-drawn carriage had been waiting for him in Ecruteak whisking the entire group back to Goldenrod in two hours flat. From there, it had been a short wait for the cruise ship to begin boarding.

A dirty old pokeball rested in Keith’s palm, and he could feel the pits and scratches across its surface. It was either old, or possibly mistreated. And within it, was Fayah, the lycanroc.

Keith remembered the way it had lifted Aleda up and slammed her down on the floor. The way it had advanced on Alice with the merest of hesitation. How it had violently thrashed every single pokemon he held dear in a space of  _ minutes _ . Tammy was still sore, and walked with a faint limp. Aleda still hadn’t gotten her fur straightened out completely, Atlas was still walking unsteadily and Spring was nursing a headache.

Keith drew his arm back, foot sliding back to give him proper leverage to toss the pokeball into the rolling ocean.

_ Officer, I lost the pokeball. I don’t know where it went. _

Did pokeballs float? Did they sink? Would it float back to land and be found by a young kid, would that beast be found by another trainer? Or would it sit at the bottom of the ocean until some seafaring pokemon found it?

Keith chewed on the inside of his cheek for a long moment, weighing the pokeball in his hand. It was amazing how heavy it felt when he was readying to throw it.

He lowered his arm after another pause, rubbing his thumb over the pitting and scratches on the usually-smooth white surface.

“There are no bad pokemon, only bad trainers…” Keith murmured to himself, staring down at the ball. He heaved a long sigh, and then slipped the ball back into his pocket.

* * *

“Nine,” Aleda said, pointing a tailtip vaguely at the menu.

“Black bean soup?” Keith squinted at the menu.

“Tales!” Aleda protested, pointing again.

“The gratin?”

“Nine!” Aleda agreed.

Keith picked up his broken tablet, and synced it with the cruise ship’s systems, logging in with his ticket and fumbling to order dinner with the cracked display. He ordered Tammy’s meal, Aleda’s, Spring’s, and his own, before laying the tablet down with a faint harrumph. He reached for the ‘send order’ button, but then paused again, pursing his lips. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the pokeball and running his thumb over the scratches in its surface once more. With a sigh, he aimed it to the side and opened it.

A flash of light resolved into the shape of a bewildered-looking lycanroc.

Tammy looked up from her spot on the cushions, and her eyes widened, before she ‘eep’ed in surprise and unfettered terror before rolling off the cushions and retreating into the kitchen portion of the room and hiding behind the food preparation island.

Aleda took wary notice of the lycanroc, red eyes narrowing dangerously and tails giving an urgent flick and twist. Spring likewise noticed, and rose to her feet on her own cushions, a glowing leaf appearing in her mouth.

Keith held out his hands placatingly to his pokemon. “Girls, stop.”

“L-lycan?” Fayah asked, face half-hidden by black-tipped mohawk.

Keith shot Fayah a venomous glance, and then picked up a menu, turning it upside-down and thrusting it in front of the lycanroc’s face. “Pick.”

“L-lycan?” Fayah repeated, uncertain.

“Pick one,” Keith stated flatly.

Fayah paused, staring at the menu, and then dragged a black-tipped claw down the menu, scratching a mark underneath a line.

Keith took the menu back, adding the line to the order and then hitting ‘send’. It had been a simple basket of wedges and hot sauce. He then crossed his arms and the entire group sat in a stony silence while they waited for the food to arrive.

Fayah occasionally shifted in place, from one foot to the other, and it made Aleda growl softly in the back of her throat.

After half an hour of a silence punctuated only by the soft sound of shifting weight, warning growls, and timid noises from Tammy every time she peeked out to see if the lycanroc was still there. Keith himself was tense, too, his neck stiff from repressing the urge to turn around and watching the lycanroc closely. The weight of Aleda thudding into his chest like a cannonball was acutely remembered, and the back of his head still hurt where he had hit the floor. No doubt Aleda, Spring, and Tammy all felt the same.

The doorbell rang, and Keith rose to open the door, allowing a waiter to enter and wheel the cart containing the food into the room. He took note of the tension in the room, bowed, and left without a word.

Keith dispensed the food from the cart, setting Aleda’s dish down, and then Spring’s. Tammy refused to come from around the counter, and Keith had to place her plate on the floor in front of her.

After that, Keith picked up his plate of spanakopita, which was honestly more than he could ever eat by himself, and sat down on the couch to begin eating, placing a foot on the coffee table.

“Eat,” Keith said dismissively in Fayah’s direction, making a motion towards the food cart.

The lycanroc stared at him, and then turned and slowly walked to the cart, picking up the bowl of wedges with careful paws and then sitting down in a corner of the room, facing outwards. The little bowl of hot sauce was carefully placed aside, and the basket was rested between thighs.

Keith peered over at Fayah, taking in the lycanroc’s form properly for the first time, when it wasn’t a whirling ball of violence and pain. There was definitely something feminine about it, especially as it picked up a wedge daintily and consumed it one bite at a time, savouring it.

Fayah looked up, and met Keith’s gaze, and Keith held the stare for several long moments. Fayah put the food down, returning her half-eaten wedge to the basket, and then sullenly pushed the basket away.

Keith stared, confused by this behavior, but returned to his own food, eating a slice with a fork.

After several long moments of becoming increasingly annoyed at the silence from the lycanroc, Keith turned in his seat again and stared at her.

Fayah stared sullenly back, red eyes glowing under her mohawk.

“Why did you stop eating?” Keith asked flatly.

Fayah stared at him, a look of confusion flashing across her features, and Aleda lifted her head from her bowl of spicy gazpacho to look warily back and forth between them both.

“...Lycan?” Fayah asked hopefully.

“I don’t even know why you  _ stopped _ eating. Don’t ever assume my ord-... Don’t ever assume that I’m telling you to stop eating unless I specifically tell you not to,” Keith corrected, frowning deeply.

Fayah stared at him, and then carefully reached for the basket of wedges again, watching him the entire time as she carefully pulled the wedge back up to her muzzle and began to eat again.

Keith frowned deeply to himself, eating another forkful of his spanakopita. He shared a glance with Aleda, and was relieved that the ninetales seemed as concerned about the behavior exhibited by Fayah as he was.

Fayah continued to eat her basket of wedges, and even though it was reasonably-sized, she was very quickly scraping the bottom.

“Lycan?” Fayah asked carefully.

Keith blinked, not quite understanding the question. He was getting good with understanding body language, but the lycanroc’s mannerisms were alien to him.

“Roc… lycan,” Fayah clarified hesitantly, holding up a wedge in a paw.

“Yes?” Keith answered uncertainly.

Fayah pulled herself to her feet, and then stomped over towards the counter in the kitchen. Tammy bolted immediately, running around the counter and diving under a couch. Fayah watched the vulpix go, and gingerly laid the wedge she was carrying on Tammy’s plate, before turning around and stomping back towards her corner. She sat down with her back to the corner again, and gently placed her basket aside, crossing her arms, one over the other, resting elbows on knees and chin on her forearms, watching the room carefully.

Keith finished his slice of spanakopita, and reached for a second. He offered a piece to Aleda, but she smelled the spinach in it and turned her nose up, shaking her head firmly. Spring was much more willing to take a piece, and Keith momentarily mused on if it was some kind of cannibalism for a leafeon to eat plants.

After finishing his second slice, Keith pushed the tray to the side and turned on the big television along one wall, trying to find a movie that was worth watching. There were three channels from the cruise ship itself, and several movies to choose from, on-demand. There was even an adults-only channel that made him feel… odd.

Six months previously, the idea of having access to a porn channel would have excited him, at least a little. But now? It was tame human-on-human action, and it was just… boring. Bland and pedestrian. 

He had ‘grown in’ to his new job. Or more of a ‘lifestyle’ at this point. He could really see no way back to being ‘normal’.

Keith shook himself free of his musings, and clicked over to a movie. Aleda curled up with her head on her tails to watch, Spring ignored it for the most part, and he heard Fayah adjust herself enough that she could watch as well.

* * *

Keith jerked awake, automatically grabbing Fayah’s arm and pushing it away, startling Aleda and Spring. Fayah held her paw carefully in place, like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar, having been reaching over the couch to get at a slice of spanakopita. 

“L-ly…” Fayah tried to stammer an apology, ears flattening. She didn’t remove her arm until Keith released it, whereupon she pulled it back and lumbered back off towards her corner.

Tammy had snuck around her back and was licking into the container of hot sauce that came with Fayah’s wedges. She made a noise and  _ bolted _ again, skidding underneath a chair and quivering there in a lump.

Fayah moved over to the hot sauce cup, gingerly picked it up, and then carefully placed it in front of the vulpix’s chair, before stomping back over to her corner to sit and stare hungrily towards the leftovers on the coffee table.

Keith’s heart was pounding, awakening with Fayah’s arm over his shoulder gave him incredibly unpleasant thoughts of being choked to death in his sleep.

Keith took several long moments to calm his breathing, blankly watching a boy and poochyena walking through a forest on the television. A good minute or two after that, when he felt his hands had stopped shaking, he reached for the food remaining on his plate. He frowned to himself, and then rose to his feet, carrying the tray over to Fayah and setting it down in front of her. “If you’re hungry… just ask for more. I’m not going to starve you.”

Fayah’s ears pinned back, and she stared him in the eye, nodding her understanding before breaking the look and averting her eyes downwards.

Frowning to himself again, Keith moved back to the couch, and then decided better and headed to the bedroom instead, closing the curtain and crawling on top of the covers, pulling a pillow close. The soft, muted droning of the television from the other room soon lulled him to sleep, and he drifted off to dreams occasionally punctuated by glowing red eyes in the darkness.

* * *

Alice leaned back against Atlas, resting her back against the big canine’s belly and chest.

Violet Enterprise had put her up in first class, in the room next to Keith’s. She had managed to snag the ‘Admiral’ suite, which was so big that it had  _ two floors _ . The bedroom was on the upper floor, which overlooked a massive entertainment area and kitchen. Lucia had taken one of the lower rooms for herself, and was distancing herself as far from Alice and Atlas as possible.

Alice had no problem with her lucario’s absence, especially after having practically  _ begged _ Keith to let Atlas stay in her room with her for the five-day cruise to the Orange Islands.

The big TV droned on the wall, and Alice found herself quite comfortable against the surprisingly-warm canine, using his voluminous fur as a pillow and blanket all rolled into one. She was thankful for her loose satin pajamas, as anything heavier and she would have been stripping them off in short order just to deal with the heat!

Atlas had played up his injury for sympathy, but it was quickly evident to Alice that he was fine, especially after a few potions to his head and neck area. And now she had the big arcanine to herself in her room.

Alone.

Naughty thoughts had already crossed her mind, many, many times. Just a little bit of a wiggle and a push, and she would be entirely naked from the waist-down, and then…

And then Alice’s fantasy petered out. How  _ would _ she broach the subject with the arcanine? Did she just request that he bury his muzzle between her thighs? Bend over the bed and pull her pajamas down? Was it a given that he was going to fuck her or was it something she’d have to work for?

Alice bit her bottom lip, turning her head to glance down his body. The big, goofy canine’s position was  _ not _ helping her indecision. That fat sheath, covered in black fur just like the rest of his underbelly, was  _ right there _ . A heavy pair of canine testicales were perched behind it, like two giant promising globes dangling tantalizingly out of reach.

She could only imagine what it would feel like… that heavy length of solid flesh throbbing and pulsing in her grasp as she slowly worked palms up and down it.

Biting her bottom lip, Alice reached a hand out, gently stroking over Atlas’ belly, fingertips almost grazing the top of that immense sheath. So tantalizingly close, but so far!

Alice felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and turned to find the giant canine’s head facing her directly. He  _ had _ been watching the television, but now he was watching  _ her _ . A weak, nervous chuckle left her, and she placed a hand on his muzzle. “Hi.”

Atlas tilted his head at her, looking past her for a long moment, following where her line of sight have been, and then arching an eyebrow at her. “Arc?” he asked bluntly.

Heat rose in Alice’s cheeks, and she pushed at his muzzle lightly with her dainty fingers. “Hey, you can’t blame me for staring! It’s pretty big! I can’t help but seeing it!” she protested, grasping at straws, painfully aware of how lame her words sounded.

Atlas rolled his eyes, and then laid his head back down, watching the television again. It took Alice a full five seconds to realise that he had lifted one of his hindlegs, giving her a perfect view of that fat sheath and heavy balls, and giving no impediment to her if she were to try touch him.

“F-fuck… oh fuck,” Alice whispered under her breath, staring once more, her mouth going dry and hands shaking a little as she stroked over the arcanine’s belly. She turned her shoulders more towards him, lifting hips to get more comfortable, facing his hindlegs and resting her cheek on his chest. “You’re  _ huge _ ,” she whispered. She felt his ears perk up, so she knew he heard it. “Can I…?” she trailed off, uncertain what she was going to ask.

Touch? Rub his sheath? Just feel his weight and warmth? But the thing she wanted most was to feel the heft of that huge canine cock in her palms… feel his  _ knot _ in her grasp.

“Arc,” Atlas responded flippantly, stretching out a little bit more, his tail giving the slowest of twitches back and forth against the covers.

Alice swallowed nervously, giving a little stuttered breathless chuckle, spreading her palms against the hot fur of his belly and working them down towards his thighs. Soft fur spread out under her touches, and she worked nimble fingers all the way down to his inner thighs, spreading the arcanine’s legs a little further, until he was fully exposed,  _ offering _ himself.

Impatience got the better of Alice, and she shifted her grasp to that fat sheath, while her free hand cupped one of his heavy balls. She could only fit one. Just the heavy weight of that round mass in her palm was making her knees weak, but the incredible heat and  _ firmness _ in that thick sheath was all the more intoxicating.

A low rumble built up in Atlas’ chest, and it emboldened her. With a quick swallow to try and stave off her nervousness, she began to gently work his balls while squeezing delicately around his sheath, deliberately coaxing and urging him, trying to get him aroused.

Alice licked her lips, heart thudding in her chest as that fat, dark-furred sheath swelled and blossomed.

And swelled.

And swelled.

Alice’s heart skipped a beat as it kept thickening, like a water balloon that wouldn’t disconnect from the tap. Was something going wrong? Why was it swelling so large?!

And then the monstrously large black tip of the arcanine’s cock swelled free, pushing out from the furry sheath, illuminated by the soft, shifting lighting from the television.

“Fuck!” Alice hissed, her eyes wide, her hands momentarily stopping their work. She had been prepared for ‘big’, but this was on another level entirely!

The fat sheath swelled even larger, and the rest of Atlas’ massive tip slipped free, giving Alice a good view of his dished canine end, with the softly-rounded point of his immense cock leading up to the distinctively canid shapes around the taper of the shaft itself.

How would this  _ ever _ fit inside her?!

Alice could  _ feel _ the weight and girth of that fat cock growing free, pulsing in time with the big canine’s heartbeat and so much hotter than the rest of his body. She hadn’t even touched it yet but it felt like edging a little bit too close to a space heater.

“Oh fuck… f-fuck…” Alice stammered, having to adjust the grip of her hands and orientation of her arms to avoid being speared by the growing spire of onyx flesh. The halfway point of Atlas’ immense cock was as thick as her  _ wrist _ !

Swallowing past her dry tongue and throat, Alice lifted a hand to rest on the erecting monument of flesh, almost wanting to draw back with how  _ hot _ it was. The heavy thud on his heartbeat was readily noticeable in it, and the flesh was just slightly slick, smooth and shiny. But underneath that, he was harder than the hull of the cruise ship they were in. It was like a solid beam of steel sitting in her palm, so  _ heavy _ and unyielding. Tentatively, she tried to move his cock, angling it this way and that, but the heavy throb and tightening of it as it grew to full size quickly  _ snapped _ it back to position above his belly, pointing at her face like an admonishing finger.

“Nnn fuck…” Alice whispered, looking over her shoulder at the big canine for a moment, finding Atlas had a big, goofy, rather self-satisfied smirk on his face. And looking back at his stiffening cock, he clearly had a good reason to be so damn smug. He was absolutely incredibly well-endowed. It made her hips ache just thinking about how wide it would stretch her.

The thick knot at Atlas’ base finally swelled free of his sheath, and then, he was fully unsheathed and rock-hard in Alice’s palms.

Alice swallowed thickly, tracing a hand down his underside, all the way to his knot, capturing one bulb of it in her palm. He was so thick and  _ fat _ down there that she couldn’t even get her hand around him. Around his middle, her slender fingers almost touched, but around his knot there was no chance at all. It was like two fat tennis balls perched at the base of his cock, waiting to ram home into some poor unsuspecting orifice.

“Y-you’re fucking huge!” Alice stammered with a nervous laugh, marvelling at the sheer warmth and heat in his black flesh, slowly stroking a hand up and down his shaft while the other fondled his knot, occasionally swapping down to his balls to play with them.

“Arrrc,” Atlas churred, resting his head on his paws and pretending to watch the television. But Alice was quick to notice that he didn’t seem to be paying any actual attention to the television at all, and instead gave the lion’s share of his attention to soft swishes and thuds of his tail and little flexes of his hindlegs every time she squeezed near his base above the knot.

Biting her bottom lip, Alice slipped her right hand away from his cock, instead capturing his shaft in the left and starting to slowly jerk him off, working from the top of his knot, all the way out to the tip of that throbbing black cock, while her other hand hurriedly slipped down past the waistband of her loose pajama pants and between her own legs as she started to frig herself stupid.

Warm blush burned in her cheeks as she rubbed urgently between her own thighs,  _ squeezing _ that fat cock in her left hand and staring hazily at it, almost in a trance. The hot, spicy scent of aroused arcanine was becoming apparent, and it was a heady, intoxicating sensation, like steam in a sauna, utterly muddling her mind. Alice was building herself up to a quick, intense orgasm, when she was jogged out of her reverie by sudden hot spurts spilling from Atlas’ onyx spire.

The first clear gush was small, welling up from his tip and drooling down in a messy,  _ hot _ dribble right over her fingers, while the second and third carried much more force, spurting from his cock in a messy spray that wet his belly and chest and almost hit her cheek!

Alice jerked backwards, blushing furiously and pulling her hand out of her pants, the spell broken. “Mnnnf… f-fuck… w-was that… was that your precum?” she stammered.

“Arc,” Atlas responded with a short nod.

Alice stared in wonder, squeezing the base of his cock again and summoning forth another slick spurt of precum that almost splashed across her face before coming back to her senses. Again.

She looked around at her surroundings. A first-class king-size bed, a giant arcanine, plush carpeted floors, expensive, polished countertops. Oak wood panelling.

Absolutely nowhere in the room would fit the description of ‘adequate arcanine-cum receptacle’.

“Nnnfuck, Atlas, we have to… go downstairs,” Alice stammered, giving that black rod of throbbing cock a firm squeeze before reluctantly releasing him.

Atlas gave a soft whine of disapproval.

“No, come on, I’ll give you a…” Alice licked her lips nervously. “A  _ proper _ reward. Downstairs, in the bathroom. Where I can clean it all up properly.”

Atlas sighed softly, huffing in annoyance but crawling to his paws and stepping gracefully down off the bed. His cock bobbed with the motion, and a spray of precum almost wet the carpet but Alice lunged forwards and caught the tip of his cock with both hands, cupping her palms like she was collecting water.

“O-Oh f-fuck,” she stammered, wondering where she could possible throw the mess of arcanine precum. It was dripping from her fingers, as slick and gooey as some kind of hot oil-based lubricant. The only thing she could think of was to wipe her hand on her pajamas, and with a slight wrinkle of her nose, she did so, wiping both palms on either side of her pajama shorts.

Atlas was already heading down the stairs, moving for the non-carpeted areas, where kitchen tiles met entertainment-area carpet. And beyond that, the door to the bathroom with the large three-person jacuzzi. It was empty of water right now, and Alice was thinking it would be perfect for one erect arcanine and one horny teenage girl.

Alice’s hands paused on her pajamas, and she swallowed thickly, her mind working through the scenarios. They needed to be washed, so she needed to remove them. Preferably in the bathroom. But… she was alone in the suite with Atlas. She could walk around naked and nobody could complain…

With shaky hands, Alice pushed her pajamas down around her knees, and then let them slip all the way off to her ankles. She lifted them up, transferring them to her hand, leaving her entirely naked from the waist-down. The only article of clothing that remained on her person was her pajama shirt, with nothing underneath. Swallowing anxiously, she gave the tiniest of naughty giggles, and then tossed the pants towards the bathroom door.

Atlas paused as he saw the article of clothing sail past him, and looked up and back over his shoulder at her, finding her now quite literally half-naked, and rumbled his approval.

Blushing heatedly, Alice tiptoed her way down the stairs, the air on her naked lower half feeling rather tantalizing.

“I just got into some more comf-” Alice started to quip to the arcanine, only to gasp and squeal in surprise as Atlas turned and lowered his head, butting his nose right between her thighs!

“W-what are y-” Alice started, both hands automatically finding his head, grasping behind his ears. But she didn’t even finish her pointless question before Atlas dragged a swipe of hot black arcanine tongue directly between her thighs, glancing over her moist, soft human flesh, and then trailing a long slathering lick against her shaved lower stomach.

“F-f-fuck!” Alice squeaked, her knees definitely weakening, leaning rather heavily against the arcanine for balance and support. The second lick caught her by surprise again, and she arched up on to tiptoes while Atlas’ large forepaw curled around her hip to keep her steady, and his  _ third _ lick ground powerfully against her outer lips, covering her entire aroused pussy in one broad stroke.

A long quiver passed down the length of Alice’s body, and her knees got weak again as lick after lick was delivered to her aching cunny. One of her hands lifted to push her hair out of her face, and she paused, blinking once at the incredibly scent on her fingers. It was like she’d put her hands in some kind of spicy sauce and forgotten to clean her fingers afterwards. Some musky, spicy, tempting oil was sticking to her fingers.

Alice had already slipped a finger into her mouth to taste the strange spicy burning fluid before she remembered where it had come from.

Blush burned on Alice’s cheeks as she stared down at the large arcanine, hips arching slightly each time his heated tongue dragged against her sensitive flesh. She bit her lip, and tugged at his ears insistently, urging him to draw back as she slipped her finger out of her mouth, her gaze a little cloudy.

Atlas drew back, and then straightened to his full height, snuffling at her face a moment and then giving a teasing little ‘arc’, hooking a paw around her hips and squeezing warmly.

Alice leaned against him, wrapping arms around that large head and kissing his nose, smiling and resting her face against his own for a long moment. And then she slipped forwards and underneath him, ducking down under his belly on her hands and knees and taking two small crawling steps towards his underbelly.

Warm palms caught his stiff, throbbing cock again, giving a slow stroke from tip to base, angling him up against his own belly even as she leaned forwards without any hesitation and took the drooling tip right into her mouth.

Atlas stiffened in surprise, but a heated growl of appreciation left him, his entire body tensing and tail beginning to thud eagerly against the floor as he felt soft human lips closing around his tip, followed by eager, amateur rubs and flicks of a soft tongue against him.

If the spicy residue on her fingers had been intense, it was nothing compared to the spice of his liquids directly from the source. It burnt her tongue and lips like hot-sauce, and the wild musk of aroused arcanine assault her nose so strongly that it felt like her nose-hairs were being singed. A wild gush of precum met her almost immediately, splashing thick and heavy across her tongue, coating it in the unbelievable heat and spice of arcanine.

Alice shuddered, hefting that heavy, springy black cock with her left hand while her right slid down her front and pressed between her thighs urgently, starting to rub fingertips against her aching cunny as she leaned in towards the arcanine’s massive black fuckstick and started to bob her head on it eagerly.

Atlas gave a long shudder, his huge body shifting above her and his hips giving the faintest of insistent grinds towards her face. Alice quivered underneath his much larger form, fingers pressing against herself, sinking two digits within her aching entrance while her other hand squeezed around the base of his shaft, just above his mammoth knot, holding him steady as she started to nurse almost urgently on his pulsing tip.

More and more clear spurts of precum gushed into her mouth, incredibly hot and burningly spicy, very quickly starting to seep around the clumsy seal her lips formed around his massive tip, spilling down over her chin.

Alice pulled back for air, panting heavily, licking her lips on reflex, even though her lips and mouth area were so wet with precum that there was no cleaning it. The fat black cock in her grasp jerked and spilled more precum, splashing down onto the tiled floor, and she gave a soft shudder, pulling it back upright so she could kiss heatedly at the drooling tip.

Atlas’ hips gave an another reflexive hump towards her mouth, and Alice quivered all over heatedly as she slipped her hand from between her own thighs and then reached both palms back to capture his fat, swollen knot, squeezing down around it.

The response was almost instant.

A large, soft arcanine paw lifted to rest on her back of her head, and Alice’s eyes went wide as Atlas started to hump eagerly into her mouth, face-fucking her with form motions that had his massive black cock almost touching the back of her throat, a new succession of urgent pre-spurts splashing the roof of her mouth and filling her mouth to capacity. The big canine’s motions got shorter and more insistent, and the fat knot started to swell right in her palms, thickening  _ even further _ to an almost obscene degree, while the big arcanine started to pant and chuff in earnest.

He was going to cum!

Alice leaned in to give another urgent suckle at him, and then quivered all over, eyes widening slightly and palms faltering in their grip, before trying to push the horny canine away.

Atlas perked his ears upwards, and even in the midst of his most urgent strokes, he only gave a few more urgent thrusts before stiling entirely, and then acceding to her touches and drawing back, letting his cock slip from her lips and relaxing his grip on the back of her head, letting her suck in a grateful breath of air, hot, spicy arcanine precum spilling from her lips and chin.

Alice gave a nervous laugh, wiping her chin with the back of her hand, her cheeks burning with blush as she drew back and crawled out from underneath the arcanine, legs shaking. “A-ah… m-mnf… g-got a bit c-carried away there,” she stammered.

Truthfully, her heart was  _ pounding _ and she felt slightly nauseous underneath a layer of incredible arousal.

What was she  _ doing _ ?!

Alice couldn’t even watch any of the many arcanine-on-human videos she had on her personal laptop without skipping past the almost obligatory fellatio scene. She was always disappointed with the ‘pull out and spray their faces’ ending of so many pokeflicks, and even the ‘arcanine breeding’ video she had found, she skipped right past the lauded ‘oral knotting’ scene where a female arcanine managed to cram a male arcanine’s knot into her large muzzle.

And yet she had been so enamored with arcanine cock that she’d not only gone down on him without hesitation but had been seconds away from staring down the barrel of an arcanine orgasm right in her fucking mouth?!

Alice lifted a shaking hand to brush her hair out of her face again, giving a nervous giggle. “S-sorry, Atlas,” she stammered, reaching out a hand to rest on his muzzle. “Do you…” she trailed off, biting her lip. “Do you wanna finish in me?”

Atlas’ red eyes narrowed, and a hungry, predatory expression crossed over his features before he hid it behind a goofy nod and a hanging off his tongue. Alice gave a slightly nervous laugh, ruffling behind his ears with her palms, and then kissing his nose. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Taking her words to heart, Atlas immediately took a step forwards, bumping his shoulder against Alice’s middle and sending her staggering backwards into the food preparation counter. Caught off balance, Alice had no defense for the much larger canine’s advances, and soon found herself pushed bodily up onto the food-prep counter, with Atlas lifting himself up and rearing over her, leering down at her, larger than life.

“O-oh,” Alice stuttered, pushing her hands up against his chest and feeling through his warm fur, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks again. “Y-you wanna do it… d-do  _ me _ r-right here?”

Atlas narrowed red eyes down at her, and Alice felt the momentary pang of fear and complete helplessness beneath the huge canine, the sensation only redoubling as Atlas shifted and laid the huge saliva-and-precum slick length of black canine cock directly against her stomach.

“F-fuck!” Alice hissed, staring down at it, wide-eyed. It was big in her hands, and in her mouth, but pushed up against her like that, it was crazy thinking it would ever get inside her!

Atlas leered down at her, his tail slowly swishing back and forth, even as he shifted in to give slow, firm grinds of his hips against her, letting his fat knot catch against her little human pussy, grinding and rubbing in to it and making Alice moan hotly. “Y-you’re so fucking big…” she reiterated, reaching hands down to stroke at the length of cock jutting above her belly.

Atlas  _ lunged _ and Alice gave a squeak of fear and surprise as powerful forepaws grasped her wrists, pinning them above her head and leaving her utterly helpless underneath the large canine. She stared up at him, eyes bulging, chest heaving and legs unsure if they should squeeze around his hips or try and push him away.

Alice’s fears were absolutely not helped by a sudden feral snarl from the big arcanine as he leaned down and  _ bit _ at her front! Teeth caught in her pajama top, and Atlas bit down powerfully on the fabric, jerking his head twice until fabric ripped and tore and he threw his head back, tugging the shredded top off her body entirely and discarding it, leaving the human completely naked and exposed, pinned underneath the mammoth canine.

“O-ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck…” Alice whimpered, blushing violently as she stared up at the leering arcanine, her knees automatically trying to close. She was torn utterly between being terrified of this new domineering side of Atlas and being incredibly, inescapably  _ fucking turned on _ by it.

Atlas growled down at her, holding her arms pinned above her head as he shifted backwards to let his tip slide across her inner thighs, before he suddenly  _ crammed _ himself against her, pointed tip pushed roughly against soft human cunny and seeking entrance to somewhere never designed to fit something as huge as he was.

Alice bit her bottom lip, and then gasped and shuddered as Atlas pushed up against her so ferociously. With no pre-amble, no readying, or any kind of preparation, there was absolutely no chance of him sinking inside. He was just stuck against her, forcefully putting enough weight behind his hips to have that achingly stiff and solid black cock pressed tight to her outer lips but not actually able to sink inside.

And he just  _ stayed _ like that!

Seconds passed, with Atlas just looming over her, pressed tight to her body with slick precum drooling against her outer lips and his rounded tip smooshed tight to her entrance. But without any kind of motion, rocking, thrusting, or an increase in pressure behind that fat cocktip, there was absolutely no way it could sink inside!

Alice bit her lip again, staring up at him, and then looking down her own form, to where that black spire of flesh pulsed and throbbed wildly against her, confused and a little dismayed. Was he teasing her? Was this a game? She looked back up at him, swallowing thickly and wriggling, suddenly aware of how uncomfortable the hard countertop was and how it was digging in to her lower back. “A-Atlas, I th-th-!”

And then Alice relaxed. She didn’t consciously relax, but those muscles in her stomach, and inside that clenched human cunny that had been so firmly resisting his entrance unclenched just the tiniest amount, and the perfect amount of pressure Atlas was applying, just the  _ right _ amount of weight behind those heavy, powerful hips, meant that his tip immediately sank an inch or so past her resistance and spread her around it.

Immediately, Alice clenched up again, eyes widening and mouth stretching into a wide ‘O’ of surprise at how wide he was spreading her. She stared up at the huge arcanine, while he  _ leered _ down at her, seeming to smirk smugly, knowingly! He knew exactly what he was doing!

“Nnnnfuck!” Alice whispered, her hips bucking on reflex, her head swimming. “Y-you m-mean f-fucking firedog,” she stammered, trying to push her knees against him.

And then her resistance slipped another notch, and another fat inch of canine cock cock sank inside her, spreading her even further around him, causing her to yelp in surprise and delight, her hips bucking wildly.

“N-no!” Alice whimpered, as that straining cock pushed against her insides, spreading her inexorably wider, threatening to sink another inch inside but never actually managing to edge any deeper until she  _ stopped expecting it _ ! “S-stop!” she whined, trying to beat her forehead against his chest in agitation. “I-I order you to stop!”

Atlas tilted his head at her ‘order’, a single ear perking upwards and the most mischievous, wicked smile spreading across his muzzle. He curled around, leaning in and dragging a heated lick in a line right up the center of her stomach. Alice’s stomach muscles clenched and quivered in response, and she gave a little giggle laugh at the ticklish sensation before suddenly crying out as another  _ three _ inches sank past her resistance, leaving more than half of the fat arcanine cock throbbing wildly inside her.

“F-fuck!” Alice snarled, thrashing against him, her depthcs clenching ineffectively around the mammoth black cock crammed inside her, arms pinned and hindlegs squeezing the arcanine’s huge hips helplessly. “P-please Atlas! F-fuck me!”

Atlas stared down at her, watching her intently, seeming to weigh the pros and cons of her almost-begging, looking up and to the left as he thought seriously about it, even while the squirming human tried to buck her hips on to the black flesh splitting her open.

And then, Atlas lunged again.

With a heated growl, the big arcanine grasped her wrists tighter in his forepaws, and those powerful hips actually put a proper amount of weight behind his cock, spearing it deeper and deeper inside her. Alice’s eyes just about rolled back into her head as that fat, incredibly hot cock spread her so wide that it started to ache. And then with a feral snarl, the big arcanine started to hump.

Alice almost screamed as the thrusts started, that fat cock withdrawing and then  _ spearing _ deep inside her, sinking even further past her resistance than before, able to feel a spray of precum that splashed hotly so very deep inside her. Now that he was actually fucking her, Atlas wasted no time in getting as deep as possible, hips grinding powerfully into her own and burying himself deeper with each spearing thrust until Alice felt like the wind was being knocked out of her with each powerful hump.

Atlas just snarled and humped her harder, hips grinding and shoving into the human urgently, forepaws tightening around her wrists as he bared his teeth, fucking her ferally. Alice bit her tongue, and her entire form quivered and quaked, a soft gasp leaving her and thighs tightening around his hips insistently as an orgasm rocked her, insides squeezing down around the giant thrusting black cock but doing nothing to slow it.

Alice could only squeak and moan with each fervent hump from the big arcanine, feeling her body rocking back and forth on the countertop, and vaguely recognizing the sensation of his fat, throbbing knot bumping against the top of her inner thighs every few thrusts. She looked down her own form, to find that her legs had fallen some time in her orgasm. She tried to lift them to squeeze around him, to give him better access to her body, but her limbs were no longer responding to her wants and needs.

Atlas growled heatedly, and drew back suddenly, releasing her wrists to manipulate her body, rolling her further into her side and then moving to straddle one of her thighs. One of his paws pushed up behind her knee, spreading her thighs wide as she found herself mostly on her side. But in this position, when her legs relaxed, her thighs would stay spread, letting the arcanine continue fucking her regardless of her own failings…

Alice flushed violently, feeling his throbbing cock smearing precum over her lower belly before he found his mark and sank so very deep inside her that she came around him again, the room spinning crazily around her as she gasped out a groan of delight. Timidly, she reached her hands up, holding them together, and nudging them against Atlas’ paw.

Atlas growled, and then grasped her wrists again, pinning them tight to the countertop as he lengthened his strokes, starting to fuck the human with reckless abandon. Heavy hips ground in with each thrust, and the new position, with one of her knees hooked over his forepaw, meant that he could slam right in to her deepest reaches, until that fat knot kissed up against her outer lips and thudded against her clit.

“F-fuck… fuck!” Alice hissed, thrashing beneath him, her belly visibly convulsing with yet another orgasm as that fat knot pounded her poor clit into submission, her entire body rocking with the intensity of Atlas’ motions.

With a bestial snarl, Atlas started to rut the human with wild strokes, hips shoving and pounding against her urgently, and that fat knot starting to balloon outwards again, the entire length of black flesh stiffening and quivering more intently, heralding what was to come.

“I-inside!” Alice squeaked breathlessly, eyes wide, staring down her own body to where that incredibly fat knot was grinding against her. “C-cum inside!” she repeated, her tone almost  _ begging _ . At that point, if Atlas had asked her to kneel in front of him and jerk him off into her open mouth like the most stereotypical of porn-slut, her only question would be if she could use one hand to masturbate please or did he need both of her hands to get off properly?

But there was a wild orgasm building in her core, and after this bestial fucking, she  _ needed _ to feel him blast a load in her pussy. She  _ needed _ to feel his heat splashing inside her.

Atlas narrowed eyes down at her, growled ferally and leaning against her further, dwarfing her exposed body with his much larger one, his paws moving from gripping her wrists to gripping her hips instead, helping give him leverage to spear his massive black spire of twitching, throbbing black flesh knot-deep inside her again and again.

Alice cried out in delight a little bit of pain as she stretched wider and wider, that fat knot grinding against her wildly. There was just  _ no way _ it could fit. It was too fat, too round, and the big arcanine too close to carefully edge her open around it. Instead, the big canine arched his back and settled into urgent, rutting humps that rocked her back and forth across the counter and sent her into a slack-jawed daze on the precipice of a tumultuous orgasm.

With a heated snarl, Atlas gripped her hips, and then  _ crammed _ himself against her, fat knot throbbing wildly and thickening against her thighs, fattening up to its full size as a sudden lance of molten heat  _ pulsed _ deep inside her.

Alice quivered, her entire body going tense and a scream dying in her throat, eyes wide and hands gripping the arcanine’s forepaw on reflex as that first lance of incredible heat splashed deep inside her belly. Her entire body convulsed, and she arched, the breath struck from her body as Atlas gave a heaving thrust against her and a second, third, and  _ fourth _ powerful spray of canine spunk splashed, gooey, hot and deliciously heavy, across the very deepest reaches of her body.

Atlas’ snarl of delight was joined by Alice’s low, quiet whimpers of breathless euphoria as she clenched wildly around him, thrashing and convulsing in reflexive spasms as she came  _ hard _ around him, squeezing and clenching and milking around his spurting cock. Gush after gush was deposited deep inside her, and even before the big canine was halfway done, she felt wild splatters of gooey arcanine spunk gushing from around where he was buried in her, splashing down over his knot and her inner thigh and dripping in viscous streams over the edge of the counter and onto the floor.

Alice found her breath as Atlas thrust again, sending another wash of gooey white mess spilling from over-stuffed cunt, and she  _ screamed _ her orgasm at the ceiling, thighs trying vainly to squeeze around him while she was crammed to the utter limit with heavy gushes of molten-hot arcanine spunk gushing from her thoroughly-reamed, clenching, milking pussy.

Atlas snarled and lunged down to kiss her, adding black tongue to her mouth and gagging her scream, even as he started to hump again, ruthlessly fucking her throughout both of their orgasms and sending wild gushes of canine mess drooling down her inner thighs, making an absolute mess of both of their crotches, jerkily rutting her back and forth.

Alice wasn’t sure how long the treatment lasted, but eventually, it came to a close, and all that remained was the wild panting of a human and pokemon, and the steady  _ drip, drip, drip _ , of arcanine spunk drooling from her body and splashing down onto the tiled floor.

Her chest heaved wildly, and she tried to catch her breath, trying to push her hair out of her eyes and giving up after the second try from her shaking hands didn’t work. She had no concept of the term ‘fucked stupid’ before that moment. But some dark corner of her mind definitely had the information to put that phrase into context now.

An affectionate nudge from Atlas roused her, and she groaned faintly, rolling a little further onto her back. The fat, used black cock slipped out of her thoroughly-reamed pussy, and the big arcanine licked affectionately around her neck and chin, smirking at her.

“You smug… bastard,” Alice managed between heaving panting, her words having no bite to them.

Atlas just smirked, resting his nose between her breasts and staring at her innocently.

Alice groaned faintly, and then lifted a hand to pet his ears and head. “G-good boy.”

* * *

Keith jerked awake at the sound of a scream from the next room over, faintly audible through the muffling of the walls. His heart raced, and it took him several long seconds to remember that he had left Atlas with Alice and the screams probably  _ weren’t _ from any kind of violence.

He gave an annoyed groan and laid his head back down, while Aleda made a soothing noise and pet his cheek with a tail.

Fayah was standing next to the doorway to his room, like a quiet sentinel, ears occasionally swivelling back and forth to the faint sounds of arcanine-on-human rutting, before returning to her quiet guarding.


	9. Lascivious Leafeon

Keith stretched lazily, straightening his legs until his calves burned and arching his back until he heard his spine pop. Spring, who had been lazing against his side, made a faint sound of protest as she stirred from her nap.

It was a chilly, gloomy day outside, with the large windows showing a roiling ocean covered with sheets of rolling rainfall. Keith was watching a show on the big TV at the end of the bed, showing a documentary on ‘The Hunt for Rayquaza’, detailing research undertaken in Hoenn hinting at the existence of the legendary dragon. Spring had decided to lay curled happily against his stomach and hip. Aleda and Tammy were in the other room in the big bath, with Aleda showing Tammy the wonders of heating the water to boiling point, spreading her tails under the surface and heating them until they glowed like a space-heater.

“Sorry for waking you,” Keith said, reaching a hand down to scritch Spring’s ears. “How’s the head?”

“Leaf,” Spring grumbled, curling slightly and pushing against him, her leaf-like tail giving a slight twitch as she stretched and worked her muzzle once or twice. Keith lifted the edge of his blanket, offering the leafeon a space underneath with him.

Spring stared at him for a long moment at the offer, and then rose to her paws, nosing her way past the hem of the blanket and underneath it, curling against his chest and turning around until her nose was poking out from underneath the blanket. “Lea.”

Keith smiled, reaching his hand down under the blankets to lightly ruffle the little leaf between her ears. 

Spring flattened her ears, pushing her muzzle up against his hand and crawling a little higher to let him pet her. Keith slipped his hand down, rolling onto his side properly to free up his other arm, grasping both sides of the leafeon and pulling her up to a rough ‘spooning’ position, pulling her against his chest.

The leafeon had grown quite a lot in her evolution, and Keith could almost rest his chin on the back of her neck while her rump was tucked warmly in against his hips. As an eevee, she fit in that same space adequately, but now, Spring was much larger and less fluffier, with more bulk and soft, short fur.

Keith wrapped an arm around her, wiggling his fingers in under her middle so he could wrap both arms over her middle, resting his face against her neck.

Spring gave a happy noise and wiggled back against him, ears perking slightly, before she realised she was blocking his view of the television and flattened them.

Keith settled in to continue watching the television show, looking up momentarily as a flash of lightning cut across the sky outside the sliding door to the personal deck. The soft droning of the rain splashing against the walkway outside mixed with the sound of the television to form a rather pleasant, lulling atmosphere.

Spring started to purr as Keith rubbed warm hands slowly along that smooth stomach and her sides, letting his right palm stroke down slowly along her side until it reached her haunches and hips, exploring the expanse of furred flesh there. He slipped his hand down a little further, grasping lightly at a hindleg to reach fingertips out to the end of her hindpaw.

Spring tilted a little to stare at him over her shoulder, a single ear perking upwards.

“I’m exploring! You’re all new,” Keith said with a smile, lightly rubbing soft fingertips out to catch the base of her hindpaw, rubbing over the soft pads there.

Spring gave a little snort and curled slightly, her hindleg arching and little paw splaying wide, stretching it out taut before relaxing it and looking at him over her shoulder again.

“Okay, fine, I’ll stop messing with your paw!” Keith said with a little smile, bumping his chin against her shoulder. She glowered at him for a moment, and then rolled over onto her back to face him more properly, placing a paw against his cheek.

Keith arched an eyebrow at Spring, and she chuckled, leaning up to lick his cheek and then resting her paw on her chest with her other paw, laying against him and turning to continue watching the television. Keith shifted to get her weight a little off his arm, fingers starting to go numb. Once he had her in a better position, he placed a palm against her belly, giving slow little lazy rubs.

“Leaaa…” Spring purred, eyes half-closing as she stared hazily at the television. Keith joined her in watching, only paying a small amount of attention to the leafeon, mainly just rubbing over her soft stomach and chest idly while watch the television transition from ‘The Hunt for Rayquaza’ to ‘The Secret Lives of Staff Pokemon’.

A solid fifteen minutes passed of watching chef and delivery pokemon, with Keith rubbing an increasingly-content leafeon’s belly, listening to her purring reverberating and melding with the scattered droplets of heavy rain occasionally hitting the bottom of the door leading inside.

Keith’s fingers contacted a swell in the pokemon’s anatomy, and it took his brain a few moments to parse the fact that he had brushed fingers over warm leafeon cunny. Spring shifted slightly, giving a soft, content sigh, but made no move to stop him.

Keith arched an eyebrow slightly at the lack of reaction, and moved his hand back up higher to her smooth stomach, giving slow little rubs across the soft fur there, returning to watching the show.

After a few more minutes of gently stroking the leafeon, Keith found his thoughts drifting further from the show and more towards the pokemon curled against his chest. His palm pressed further down her form once more, but this time was quite deliberate as it dipped between her thighs, letting nimble fingers play over that soft entrance.

Spring gave a very put-upon sound at the attention, heaving a sigh and looking at him over her shoulder once more. Keith gave a guilty smile, wiggling closer to her and pressing fingertips down along the soft crevice of pliable flesh to press his index finger past her resistance just the tiniest amount.

The leafeon quivered softly, and then huffed at him and turned back towards the television, watching it with a distracted gaze while lifting a hindleg to allow Keith easier access to her body.

Taking the offer eagerly, Keith curled his palm against the mound of her supple cunny, letting that single digit sink into her, spreading that soft flesh open while inner softness clenched down around him and squeezed at that invading digit.

Keith cozied up against the leafeon, pulling her lightly back against his chest and stomach as he started to work that single digit in and out of her, squeezing her middle with his other hand. The soft muscles of her stomach contracted and tensed almost in rhythm with the digit working in and out of her squeezing cunny, and Keith grinned as he lightly rubbed at her clit with his thumb.

Spring pretended to focus on the television, her wide tail starting to twitch helplessly back and forth against his thighs and knees, betraying her emotions, especially when Keith started rubbing at her clit, causing her tail to thud against his thigh and make the blanket flutter with the vigor of her motions.

Grinning, Keith curled his free arm around the leafeon’s midsection, and then pulled her securely against him, slipping that single digit out of her squeezing body, and then pressing  _ two _ against her. It took a tiny bit more effort, and more wiggling from the leafeon, but then his digits sank past her resistance and spread her wide, allowing him to slowly start pumping them into her little body.

A long shudder passed down the length of Spring’s form, and she gave up any pretense of watching the television now, lifting her hindleg even higher, forming a visible tent in the blankets while she pressed her rump back towards him eagerly.

Keith made no attempt to move away from Spring’s motions, and instead just started to grind against her in counterpoint, letting her feel the bulge of his trapped cock stiffening in his pants.

“Lea!” Spring accused, turning to face him a little more, panting softly, her cheeks flushed from the continued grinding of his two digits within her.

“Of  _ course _ I wanna fuck you,” Keith chided, giving an extra-hard thrust of his digits within the leafeon in rebuke, even as he curled his other hand further down their forms to try and hook into the waistband of his pants and pull them off.

Spring ground her hips back against his own, and quite deliberately against that stiffening cock, before curling down and pushing her paws between her own hindlegs, finding the front of his pants and tugging at them in earnest. She felt them catch for a moment, and then they slipped down, letting the weight of his cock spring free and bump against her rump.

Keith gave a little hiss of delight as soft leafeon fur pressed up against his exposed cock, and he shifted closer on instinct, grinding himself against her. He slipped his digits out of her clenching cunny, instead grasping her hips and guiding her backwards. One of Spring’s paws found the underside of his cock, pressing against it, adjusting the angle of the stiff, throbbing length, and then his aching tip was seated right up against the soft, pliable outer lips of warm leafeon cunny.

Keith gripped her hips tightly with both palms, fingers spreading across the expanse of her haunches, his hips grinding in against her own with a firm pressure, remembering the amount of force required to bury inside her when they had shot their scene.

Both human and leafeon cried out in surprise and delight as Keith’s cock sank past her outer lips with minimal resistance, spreading her wide around him and letting the first several inches of stiff cock disappear within her. Soft, supple leafeon flesh squeezed down around him, and he shuddered against her, remembering belatedly that she was bigger now as a leafeon and her anatomy had grown accordingly!

With the first third of his cock buried in the leafeon, Keith couldn’t help but give eager, almost urgent humps against her, rocking her body back and forth while he grasped at her hips to tug her back against him, sinking himself in and out of her the scant few inches the awkward position would allow. She was definitely not as  _ tight _ as a leafeon, but there was a delicious squeezing pressure of her flesh around him that was almost maddening.

Keith’s hips arched against hers, trying to edge a little bit deeper inside her, soft inner flesh squeezing around his tip so delightfully.

With a grunt of frustration, Keith ground back and forth against her uselessly, before slipping back, holding her rump tight between his hands as his cock slid free, giving a gasp at the soft tug of her inner flesh as he did so. The moment he was clear of her, Spring rolled on to her paws and then wiggled her way out from under the blankets, standing proud in the cool night air, before smirking at him over her shoulder and dropping her chest to the bed, arching her rump upwards, giving a teasing, coaxing little ‘Leaaaa…’

Needing no further encouragement, Keith threw the blankets off, taking a few moments to push his pants down around his ankles and then kick them off, before crawling up behind the presenting leafeon and grasping her hips. He pulled himself into position, settling on his knees, pleased to find that Spring’s new height made this position much more viable than when she was an eevee, and leaned in to grind his tip against her outer lips.

Spring arched back against him happily, that leaf-like tail twitching against his chest as she straightened her hindlegs, ears perking back at him and then flattening as he shifted to spread her open once more, that blunt human cocktip grinding against her before sinking inside.

Keith gripped around Spring’s middle, leaning over the leafeon’s smaller form and started to rock his hips eagerly into hers. On his first eager thrust, he buried two thirds of his stiff cock inside her, her soft white lips spreading around him and squeezing pink flesh leaving a line of shiny liquids around his cock denoting how deep inside he managed to cram his aching cock.

Keith’s second and third thrusts sank him even deeper within the willing leafeon, until only the last thick inch remained outside her, threatening entry with the urgent motions of his hips. And then he adjusted his stance, lifting his weight a little higher on his knees and started to eagerly fuck the leafeon.

Spring quivered in delight, soft flesh squeezing in earnest around the thrusting cock as he sank inside, her forepaws grasping reflexively at the covers and slick liquids welling up around his thrusting length as it was buried deep inside her. Keith’s motions slowed, but became more intent, and the extra weight he put behind his hips  _ slammed _ his cock into her, forcing her open that last wonderous inch and letting him go balls-deep in her squeezing, clenching cunny. 

A soft, whimpered cry of delight left the leafeon as she felt the first hilt-deep thrusts in her new form, rocking her body back and forth while she clenched around his intrusion in reflexive quivers, inner flesh milking and squeezing around his cock in earnest. Her little cries of delight grew in volume as Keith set to fucking her with wild, deep humps, her hips jerking on reflex in time with his motions, while he made sure to bury every single inch of cock he could inside her with each potent thrust.

Keith gripped his arms around Spring, holding her steady as his hips pounded against her wildly, sliding back until he was only halfway inside her and then  _ cramming _ himself back inside her with an urgent, stabbing motion. Impossibly soft flesh squeezed and coaxed around him, rhythmically clenching in soft, subtle motions that worked from her tight entrance, all the way to the gripping flesh deep inside her that cradled his tip every time he hilted in her.

A soft hiss left her clenched teeth as Spring tensed up and massaged around him. The motions of her inner flesh became more pronounced and urgent, soft pink walls  _ squeezing _ around him as the leafeon arched and gave a high-pitched cry of delight, the wetness of her inner flesh becoming even more apparent as she orgasmed around him.

Keith  _ pounded _ her with several more urgent thrusts, rocking her smaller form back and forth and feeling her wetness seeping out around his base as he rammed his stiff cock inside her over and over again, the wild clenching and squeeze of her surprisingly strong inner muscles almost too much for him to handle.

“Y-you want your first mouthful as a leafeon?” Keith gasped against her ear, reaching a hand down to play with her little clit as he fucked her hard and fast, soon rewarding him with more wild clenches of her inner muscles that significantly slowed his motions and made that insistent throbbing in his loins that much harder to ignore.

“L-lea!” Spring whined, struggling forwards away from him. Keith’s cock slipped from her body, and immediately, the leafeon pushed out from between his arms and then turned around, staring up at him and then opening her mouth wide, chest heaving as she presented her tongue and the inside of her mouth to him.

Keith crawled forwards to meet her at the invitation, resting one hand on her head, flattening that little leaf-like structure between her ears as he lightly pulled her forwards an inch or two, even as he other hand grasping his cock and started to urgently jerk it off, aiming it right at that cute little face.

Spring tilted her head back, lowering her muzzle slightly and staring up at him, brown eyes shiny and eager as she laid her tongue out and moved to be right in the firing line.

Keith bit his bottom lip, and his hips gave a twitch and jerk as his cock started to throb in warning.

Spring reached forwards, grasping a paw around the base of his cock, and it made him blink, losing his focus for the smallest instant and looking down at her.

With the most wicked of smiles, Spring stared up at Keith.

And then she  _ winked _ .

Keith was incredibly confused as he felt a familiar lurch in his stomach.  _ Attract _ ! He easily recognized it, especially after having it used on him so many times, but that had always been to melt away his refractory period and let him continue a shoot, what was the point of doing it before…?

Keith’s wandering mind was snapped back to reality as Spring leaned in and grasped his cock with both paws, closing soft lips over him and bobbing on him urgently, suckling at him in eager motions. The throbbing in his cock redoubled, and she pulled back again, panting heavily and jerking him off intently with her little brown paws before opening up in front of his tip again.

Just in time, the first heavy burst of Keith’s spunk splashed right against the roof of her mouth, splattering richly down over her tongue and laying thick and gooey in her mouth. And then the second spurt followed it, and then the third. Spring closed her mouth, wearing a fourth and fifth eager gush of cum over her muzzle and face as her paws slowly stroked over him.

Keith groaned in delight, staring down at the leafeon, panting and smiling a little bit. “Enjoyed that?”

Spring nodded eagerly, staring up at him and then opening her mouth. The cum splattered over her cute little face was matched by the gooey load of his mess that sat heavy over her tongue, pooling at the back of her throat.

Keith could only watch as she closed her mouth and swallowed, and then something he didn’t expect happened.

Spring leaned forwards, giving his tip a few earnest licks, and then dove her muzzle over him and began to suckle at him in earnest while rapidly jerking him off in time with the bobs of her muzzle.

Keith’s teeth bared in a hiss of surprise and overstimulation, his hips jerking slightly and hands automatically finding the leafeon’s ears, trying to pull her off his cock.

And then a familiar tickle rose up in his loins as the horrible realisation sunk in of what she had done to him!

By using  _ attract _ after orgasm, she could melt away his refractory period… but by using it  _ before _ , she could make his refractory period not even exist!

Keith’s level of pleasure hadn’t dwindled after his orgasm, and when Spring started working him again with her mouth and soft little paws, it was like he’d never even orgasmed at all!

Shuddering, Keith gripped the base of her ears in his palms, and started to eagerly fuck her muzzle, tugging that soft muzzle down over his cock again and again, feeling her nose pushing into his pubic hair every time his hips rose to meet her bobbing motions. She suckled around him so sweetly and eagerly, nursing on his cock intently, that he could feel the rushing tension of his orgasm returning already!

With a gasp, Keith pulled her off his cock, leaving it throbbing and jerking wildly in the air in front of her, a dribble of precum spurting from the end.

Spring lunged forwards and caught him his tip in a heated kiss and a wild suckle, and Keith gasped again, groaning softly and then pulling her muzzle back over his tip, shoving her down to the hilt.

Soft lips cradled around the base of her cock, and Keith stiffened as his cock tensed and throbbed urgently, and then he came again. An eager gush of human spunk rushed up from his cock, splashing over the back of her throat, pumping nice and deep in the back of her muzzle.

Spring swallowed around him urgently, nursing on him with little bobs and twists of her muzzle as he came again. Each time she swallowed another gooey gush of his spunk, Keith would hiss and jerk against her, the soft, gentle tugging of her swallows just sending his pleasure spiking even higher.

Each tug and gyration of her tongue and muzzle against his tip increased Keith’s pleasure, keeping him stuck in a state of orgasm that had no end in sight, just cumming more and more urgent gushes of his spunk to splash down the back of her throat.

With a gasping shudder, Keith tugged himself from her muzzle, bodily holding her muzzle away from his cock as he spilled another wild burst over her cute little face.

Keith’s cock stopped twitching, just throbbing steadily now, drooling a small line of cum from the tip as his chest heaved. With no refractory period, his orgasms just didn’t end. There was no drop off, just wild pleasure that ebbed and weakened the longer he went without stimulation.

But there was no  _ relief _ . Even with mind-numbing pleasure, without the relief and refractory afterwards, there was no satisfaction, no  _ completion _ .

Spring stared up at him, her face marked with his spunk, and gave him her most innocent, angelic smile, licking her lips and giving a teasing little ‘Leea?’

Keith’s cock throbbed angrily, and his eyes narrowed down at Spring, completely unconvinced by her smile. Strong palms gripped her, and he rolled her over onto her back, ignoring her fake cries of protest and pulling her to the edge of the bed.

With his cock throbbing wildly in the air by her hindlegs, Keith pulled Spring over until her rump was on the edge of the bed and he could stand by the bed itself, leaning down until the underside of his cock could grind slowly against that soft leafeon flesh.

“Leeeea?” Spring queried, staring up at him with her cum-covered face, little brown paws pulled up to her chest and the most innocent of smiles plastered across her muzzle.

Keith stared down at her, and then grasped one of her hindlegs, spreading her thighs and pulling back until his tip could find her entrance again, teeth baring as he gripped her hips with his other hand and slammed himself home inside her.

Spring gave a loud cry of delight and surprise as he went balls-deep in her again with zero warning, her soft inner flesh  _ squeezing _ around him intently once more, coaxing that angrily-throbbing cock throbbing within her.

Keith leaned over her, and then started to thrust once more, chest heaving with his exertions, sliding his hips back until his tip almost slipped out of her and then  _ shoving _ back inside, rocking her little body with the impact of the motion.

“L-lea! Leaf!” Spring panted, forepaws grasping around one of his wrists as he continued to pound her. Each time he buried inside her, the impact of his hips and the thrust of his cock deep inside her was met with a deep  _ clench _ that started from the entrance of that supplecunny and squeezed around him all the way to his tip, almost like the leafeon was trying to  _ milk _ out the cum inside him.

With a shudder, Keith leaned over Spring further, and started to urgently rut the leafeon, his motions growing shorter and more urgent, feeling that powerful tension in him rising again as his roiling orgasm came back to the surface.

“F-fuck!” Keith growled, and grasped the leafeon tightly, holding her in place as he shoved himself inside her, buried as deep as he could go as his cock jerked and quivered, and then started to unload inside her. Hot gushes of human spunk splashed across her insides, and Spring clenched up around him, spasming against him wildly as she too was pushed over the edge into another orgasm.

Keith’s eyes widened as Spring clenched and  _ milked _ around him, soft inner flesh grippinghim with that potent grasp and  _ squeezing _ at him, those muscles deep inside grasping around his tip and almost massaging around it. His hips seized up on instinct, and he almost whited out as he rocked urgently against her on reflex, caught hilt-deep in the orgasming leafeon while she clenched and coaxed and  _ squeezed _ around him, keeping him in a state of steady orgasm that completely ruined his ability to concentrate on anything except for the wild coaxing around his hyper-sensitive flesh.

There was no way to know how long it lasted for, but finally, finally, Keith felt his orgasm peter out into the welcoming embrace of a deliciously heavy weariness. 

Spring clenched around him again, and he  _ hissed _ in pain. With a grimace, Keith slowly pulled his hips back, painfully, excruciatingly aware of every single millimeter of his and her flesh that contacted as he drew himself out of the squeezing tunnel of wonderfully horrible flesh.

Keith stared between them, vaguely aware of the fact that Spring’s inner thighs, lower belly, and definitely tailbase were all coated in a sticky mess of his and her own cum, and he was also aware of the fact that he couldn’t really feel his legs.

With a shudder, Keith rolled off her, dropping heavily onto his shoulder. 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ fucking… do… that… ag…” Keith didn’t even manage to finish his admonishment before blissfully exhausted sleep took him.

* * *

Keith awoke to the sound of tapping at the glass door leading to his room from the deck.

With a low groan, Keith stirred awake, pulling himself over onto his side and then propping himself up shakily with one arm. 

“Lea…” Spring murmured, giving a languid stretch, forepaws reaching outwards and tail thwapping against the bed a few times. 

Keith stared across at the sprawled leafeon, his brow furrowing. He opened his mouth to say something, but Spring blinked her eyes open and looked at him, giving him the most smugly coquettish smile.

Keith narrowed his eyes, and then just shook his head.

Spring giggled at him, and then closed her eyes again, resting chin back on her forepaws.

The insistent tapping came at the door again, and Keith reached down to find his pants, pulling them up and then heaving himself to his feet to move over to the door, pulling the curtain aside to find a wingull staring up at him expectantly.

Keith paused at this sight, and then belated reached for a basket on the counter containing poketreats, unwrapping one of them and then opening the sliding glass door just far enough to drop the treat outside.

The wingull snapped up the treat before it even hit the ground and then perched on the railing outside, working its beak over the chewy treat.

Keith gave a long, slow stretch, and a faint groan, moving over to flick the kettle on. He caught sight of Aleda and Tammy curled up in respective balls of gold and auburn fluff, and the much larger form of Fayah was sitting in her usual corner, facing the room, long spiky hair covering one of her eyes.

Keith felt stiff and  _ sore _ , like he’d run a marathon the previous day. There was an energy-draining pit in his stomach that just sapped him of his strength, made his arms feel heavy and his attention span incredibly limited.

It wasn’t until Keith was adding sugar to his coffee that he realised there was a lucario staring at him from outside the door.

Keith blinked once, doing a double-take, and then reached over to unlock the door, pulling it open an inch of two. “Uh, good morning Lucia.”

“Cario,” Lucia responded blankly, stepping inside the sliding door and then closing it behind her.

Keith tipped the milk into his cup, and then put the jug down, turning back towards the lucario. “Alice tied up with Atlas?” Keith asked sympathetically, “If you need somewhere to hang out the-”

Lucia punched him in the shoulder,  _ hard _ .

Keith grit his teeth with a faint hiss of pain, leaning back against the counter with a pained, helpless chuckle, holding his shoulder. “I am so beyond too exhausted for this.”

Lucia perked an ear, and then punched him again, in the same spot.

Keith grit his teeth, feeling his entire arm going numb.

Lucia went to hit him again, but this time, he juked to the left. Lucia let her momentum carry her past him a little bit, and Keith took the advantage to swing around behind her and  _ shove _ her into the counter, forcing her forwards with a forearm against her shoulders, bending over the counter with his weight.

“Woah that worked,” Keith said, surprised, giving a little bit of a chuckle.

Lucia looked up,  _ staring _ at him in the reflection of the mirror her nose was almost pushed against, and she straightened her legs slightly, pushing her rump up into his crotch and curling her tail against him amorously. “Caaar?”

Keith grimaced slightly at the touches. Even inadvertently bending a lucario over a counter wasn’t enough to get him excited. He was just far too exhausted from what Spring had done to him.

“Look, Lucia, I’m sorry but-” Keith was only partway through an apology when Lucia shoved him to the side. She used her smaller stature to dart down low, putting her centre of balance well below his own as she grasped around his middle, throwing him over her body and sprawling him out heavily on his back on the soft, plush carpet.

Keith stared up at the ceiling a moment, more surprised and disoriented than stunned or winded, as Lucia pivoted and did an acrobatic cartwheel flip to land straddling his hips, knees parted on either side of him while she quickly grasped his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Lucia smirked down at him, red eyes shining with delight, her hips giving a slow arch against his own as she gave a heated little ‘Caaario’.

And then Fayah’s fist smashed into the side of Lucia’s muzzle so hard that the lucario went tumbling off Keith, staggering, stunned, on one knee and leaning heavily against the couch in the middle of the room for balance.

“Ly _ can _ !” Fayah snarled, stepping over Keith and charging towards the lucario.

Aleda and Tammy both went bounding off the couch as the combined weight of two pokemon smashed in to the side of it, bowing the couch in the middle with the audible crack of wood breaking. Fayah  _ slammed _ Lucia into the back of the couch, one powerful paw holding the lucario down, wrapped around her throat, while the other gave a vengeful punch directly to the lucario’s midsection.

Fayah was lifting her paw to strike again when Keith managed to get up behind her, grabbing her collar and  _ yanking _ it backwards as hard as he could. “Fayah,  _ stop _ !”

The lycanroc was jerked backwards, and her fist immediately lowered, her ears splaying back, breathing a little heavily around the stranglehold of the collar around her throat.

A soft noise left the prone form of Lucia, and Keith released Fayah’s collar to move around her and check on the lucario, leaning over the broken couch to check on her. A soft groan rose from the prone pokemon, and Keith reached down to grasp her wrist to pull her upright.

Lucia’s eyes shot open, and she immediately rolled backwards on reflex, one of her feet giving a rather sharp kick right to Keith’s jaw as she rolled to a standing hand-plant and then back on to her feet, before staggering and dropping to one knee.

Keith’s head was snapped backwards by the reflexive kick, and his hands flew to his jaw, his teeth aching from being sharply smashed together, and he fell clumsily onto his butt, grimacing in pain.

“Lycan!” Fayah snarled, lunging over the broken couch and catching Lucia with a powerful moving clothesline. It was strong enough that Lucia’s legs flew up into the air and she almost flipped back over onto her front, her body making an audible thud against the floor with so much weight it sounded like someone had dropped furniture.

“Fayah, no!” Keith growled, spitting out a glob of blood, charging after both pokemon and catching Fayah by the collar again.

The lycanroc whimpered at the grasp, and Keith grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head backwards until she was bending over backwards. “ _ Leave her the fuck alone!” _ he snarled.

Fayah growled, staring up at him, held in that bent-over position, her teeth baring as she glowered at him. She twisted, and Keith was reminded of her true strength as she very calmly grasped his wrist and twisted it far enough that he swore he felt muscles tearing, before she pushed him  _ very _ powerfully in the chest with one palm.

Keith found himself on the carpet again, staring up at the ceiling, right next to the prone form of Lucia.

It took him a full minute to get his bearings back enough that he could wince and roll back onto his knees, crawling towards his room. Fayah was back in her corner,  _ glowering _ at both him and Lucia. Keith ducked in to the room, picked up Fayah’s pokeball, and then returned to the main room, staring down the aggressive pokemon.

“Maybe next time I let you out of the ball, you’ll fucking  _ behave _ ,” Keith growled, aiming the pokeball at the lycanroc.

Fayah just glowered at him unwaveringly as she was consumed by the red glare of the pokeball. And then, it was over.

Keith winced, tossing the pokeball vaguely towards the bed, half hoping it rolled behind the bed and was never found again. He turned, and then moved to kneel beside Lucia’s prone form, sighing. He hooked an arm under her head, and one under her knees, picking up her slight form in a bridal carry to take her next door and try to explain to Alice why her lucario had been beaten unconscious again.

* * *

After a week of being cooped up on the ship, Keith was glad to be back on dry land, stretching his legs with a soft groan and a shudder. Aleda, Tammy, and Spring all stepped down off the gangplank, likewise relieved to be back ashore.

The towering buildings of ‘The Big Orange’ loomed over them, shining in clear sunlight. An occasional cloud scudded across a perfectly blue sky.

“There you are!” Fiona said, jogging down the beach towards them. She was wearing a red swimming top and a sarong, with her sandals kicking up sand as she moved. “How are you?”

“Dreading the next time Lucia gets me alone,” Keith said with a helpless smile, glancing towards the deck of the ship. He swore he could see the lucario at the railing, staring at him. Alice had refused to let Lucia return to his room, and Keith felt a certain air of  _ wild frustration _ from the pokemon.

“Are you okay?” Fiona pressed, coming to a stop in front of them and immediately bending over to pick up Spring, checking her over for injuries.

Keith adjusted the strap of his backpack, and then gave a half-hearted nod. “Nothing that wouldn’t heal. I’m still a little tender at the back of my head, but otherwise, the headaches have stopped.”

“Nine,” Aleda added, waving a paw dismissively.

“Vul!” Tammy ended, stamping her little forepaw in the sand.

“We have a meeting scheduled with Silhouette. Once Alice is here we’ll head up to the headquarters.”

Keith looked back over his shoulder at the ship. “Maybe she’s getting one last ‘turn’ in with Atlas?”

Fiona grimaced. “You let her have his pokeball? Rookie mistake.”

* * *

An hour later, after a short lunch in a quiet mini-kitchen on a high floor of the Violet Enterprises Tower, Keith, Alice, and all of their pokemon were ushered by Fiona in to a meeting room.

Sitting at the table was Jerome, hands clasped in front of himself, expression unreadable behind his reflective glasses. Cassandra, the alakazam in charge of security at Violet Enterprises, was also seated at the table, with a glowing keyboard and flat-screen monitor set up at her side of the large table. In the centre of the table was a strange circular device with a cord snaking off the table and outside of the room, and it took Keith a few moments to recognize it as some kind of camera device. It had an arrangement of lenses, more than a dozen of them, offering a circular view of the room.

The ‘recording’ light was on.

Jerome made a motion with a hand for Keith and Alice to sit, and they both took chairs at one side of the large table.

Fiona moved to sit across from Jerome. Aleda snorted and moved to one side of the room to curl up and rest chin on her tails, while Tammy quickly followed. Spring had already wandered off back to her rightful place at the H.Q. and Lucia was left to stand awkwardly behind her sitting trainer, shooting furtive glances at Keith every now and again. So close, yet so far away.

Cassandra watched them all; slowly, carefully twirling her spoon.

“Silhouette will be joining us by video call,” Jerome said, motioning towards the screen above and behind him. The screen flicked on and a black background with a white pokemon footprint appeared on it. He turned towards Alice, inclining his head. “I am Jerome, second in command of Violet Enterprises. You have already met Fiona.”

“Hello, sir,” Alice said, nodding her head respectfully.

“Please,” Jerome said, making a motion with a hand towards Keith, “Tell me what happened in Ecruteak, leave no detail out.”

* * *

“And that’s about it,” Keith finished lamely, swallowing over his now-dry throat. Alice and he had just finished explaining their entire excursion to Ecruteak.

“And you are all in good health?” Jerome asked.

Keith nodded. “For the most part.”

“Lucia  _ was _ recovering well, but...” Alice added, opening her mouth as though to say more, but then pausing and deciding against it. “Never mind. She’s fine.”

Jerome moved his stare to the lucario, and then back to Alice. “And what secret information were you privy to?”

Alice shrunk a little under Jerome’s stare, but her voice was steady as she responded, “You guys have a suicune. The suicune. Or had it. Or know where it was.”

Jerome arched an eyebrow. “And what makes you think this?”

Alice looked sideways at Keith and then held Jerome’s stare. “I saw the suicune…  _ fibres _ you had in the case. They weren’t fossilized. And they weren’t from a regular pokemon. Not in a display case like that. There were notes all around with ‘suicune’ written on them, and some kind of diagram with a suicune sketch and a bunch of other pokemon drawn underneath.”

“So you did not know what was going on there?” Jerome asked carefully.

Alice frowned a bit. “You were trying to clone suicune?”

“No, actually,” Jerome said with a thin-lipped smile. “You helped save our research on devolution.”

“Devolution?” Alice asked, blinking once. “Wow. That’s… crazy.”

“We were ready for our first trial,” Jerome said, motioning towards Keith.

“Ah, so Summer-errr, Spring, she was the first test?” Alice queried.

Jerome nodded. “Yes, she would have been our first test subject, had the fight not destroyed a large amount of the research and smashed the fridge containing the solutions.”

Alice grimaced. “Sorry…”

Jerome waved off her apology. “You saved much of our research, and the… opponent, did not acquire what he was after.”

“What  _ was _ he after?” Keith interjected.

Jerome turned slightly to regard Keith with a level stare. “Suicune fibres, as Alice suggested. We have… stumbled across a place where suicune roosted, and acquired genetic material there. If our…  _ opposition _ were to get their hands on that material they might be able to track down suicune.”

“So… suicune is real?” Keith asked carefully.

Fiona pursed her lips, staring at him for a long moment. “Yes, she is real.”

Keith arched an eyebrow. “...She?”

Fiona gave a laugh that was a little bit  _ too _ easy. “Just look at suicune. You think that’s a male? She’s gorgeous. Even if suicune doesn’t have a gender, she’s still female.”

“I… see,” Keith said, holding Fiona’s gaze. Fiona looked away, checking her nails, and Keith’s eyes narrowed.

Jerome made a motion towards the screen above and behind him. “Is this person the person that accosted you?”

The screen flickered and showed a grainy picture of the man that had attacked the laboratory.

“That’s the guy,” Keith confirmed.

“Agreed,” Alice chimed in.

“James Montgomery. Known to acquaintances as ‘Jimbo’. Ranked twenty-third in a pokemon battle tournament in Kanto last year,” Jerome listed, steepling his fingers.

“Twenty third? That’s not that great,” Alice snorted.

Jerome turned his piercing stare on her. “With his lycanroc alone.”

Alice paled slightly. “Oh.”

“He is also an actor and agent of ‘New Moon Studios’, a staunch opponent and business competition for Violet Enterprises. It would appear that this latest act was corporate sabotage at best… a coordinated effort to find suicune at worst.”

“Uhhh, speaking of that pokemon before,” Keith interjected, giving a nervous smile.

Jerome turned a stare on him that could have cracked a glacier.

“I told you that during the fight, I returned the lycanroc to the pokeball to stop the fight. I kind of… forgot to give the pokeball to the police.”

“You stole the lycanroc?” Jerome asked emotionlessly.

“ _ Keith _ !” Fiona scowled.

Keith shrunk slightly in his seat. “I didn’t even realise.... Okay, whatever. Fuck it. Yes I stole his pokemon. I was going to throw her in the ocean.”

“Her?” Jerome asked carefully.

“ _ Her _ ,” Keith affirmed, pursing his lips. “She’s a  _ monster _ . The strongest pokemon I’ve ever seen. She was in the process of beating Aleda, Atlas, Lucia,  _ and _ Spring all at the same time. I wasn’t giving that back to the guy who attacked us.”

“Understandable intentions,” Jerome responded.

Fiona gave a double-take. “What? You  _ agree _ with what he did? He stole a pokemon!”

“From a certain point of view.” Jerome made a motion with a hand, “There has been no police report filed about the pokemon being missing… has there?” he turned to look at Cassandra.

Cassandra tapped some keys on her keyboard, and then shook her head.

“And so the matter is settled. Unless the authorities are involved, the pokemon will remain in the company of Keith,” Jerome commanded.

Keith baulked. “I don’t want her! I was going to throw her in the ocean! She’s  _ crazy _ ! She beat up Lucia again on sight!”

“And yet you didn’t throw her in the ocean,” Jerome stated simply.

Keith huffed, pursing his lips. “No. I didn’t. But I wanted to.”

“But you  _ didn’t _ ,” Jerome repeated. “In less than five minutes, you will request that you can keep her.”

Keith stared. “That’s a mighty bold statement.”

Jerome adjusted his glasses. “Did you bring her?”

Keith nodded hesitantly.

“Please bring her out,” Jerome said calmly.

Lucia straightened, red eyes narrowing. Cassandra stiffened, and Fiona shook her head. “That’s a bad idea.”

Jerome held up a hand for silence. “Keith, the pokemon, if you will.”

Keith frowned, but reached into his pocket, producing the old pitted pokeball that contained Fayah, enlarging it in his hand and then releasing the lycanroc.

Fayah resolved in a flash of red light, her ears splayed back, red eyes glowing sullenly at Keith, shifting to take in her new surroundings.

Lucia gave a growl of warning, and even Aleda uncurled from her ball of tails to ready herself in case she was needed.

“Please, remain calm,” Jerome said, holding up a hand. “Fayah, please come here.”

Fayah turned to look at the newcomer, and then stomped over to stand next to his chair.

Fiona leaned further back in her own chair, and her hand gripped a pokeball in her pocket rather tightly.

“That’s a very pretty name,” Jerome said, lifting a hand to hold the bone-shaped metal plate bearing her name that was attached to her collar.

Fayah stared at him, her ears splayed back fully. “Ly… can?”

Jerome released the name plate, and then rested his hands in front of himself again. “Cassandra, please find Fayah’s video for me. Put it on the screen. Fayah, you may return to Keith.”

Fayah scowled, but did as asked, stomping back around to where Keith was, and crouching in place, resting her fists on the floor, her chin almost resting on the table, glowering sullenly at everyone.

Keith crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair and gazing up at the screen behind Jerome where a video was playing.

“ _ You like that, you fucking bitch? _ ” A male voice said. Keith immediately recognized it as James’ voice.  _ Jimbo _ .

The camerawork was awful, most likely a hand-held unit given the way the screen shook. But the scene was visible enough. Fayah had had her wrists shackled, and a rope tied through the links of her shackles. Her arms were being pulled out in front of her, and she was on her stomach on a table. A rope was stretched taught over her midsection, binding her in place on the cheap furniture. ‘Jimbo’ was behind her, fucking her deep and  _ rough _ . Another male stood at her front, fucking her mouth with eager humps.

But this didn’t feel like a  _ scene _ . Somehow, it felt more perverse. It felt like  _ abuse _ .

The man at her face was grabbing her ears and fistfuls of her hair,  _ shoving _ her head down onto his cock with little regard for the lycanroc, ignoring her soft gagging noises. Fayah’s arms were limp, the shackles and rope having a good deal of slack in them. She wasn’t even fighting what was happening.

“ _ I think the bitch likes it! _ ” the male at her front said, viciously grabbing her muzzle and pulling it tight to his crotch, burying her nose in his pubic hair.

The camera moved to show a shot of Fayah staring up at the human.

Keith could only stare, aghast, at the  _ dead _ look in Fayah’s eyes. It was like the lycanroc wasn’t even  _ there _ . There was no life, no joy, no sparkle, no  _ emotion _ .

Keith stared sideways at Fayah, brow furrowed. “Fayah… was this…?”

Fayah splayed her ears back, staring sullenly up at him. “Lycan.”

“Was it…  _ consensual _ ?” Keith asked plaintively.

Fayah paused for far, far too long, and then gave a half-hearted nod, and then hung her head, ears splaying back fully.

Keith could only stare at her, aghast. “Turn it off,” he said quietly but firmly.

Jerome mode a motion, and Cassandra ended the video.

Some of the lycanroc’s peculiar behavior made sense now. An awful, disturbing sense.

“I…” Keith trailed off, and then turned back to Jerome. “I’m sorry. I’ll keep her.”

“As I thought,” Jerome responded emotionlessly.

“So… is that…  _ normal _ for that company?” Keith asked flatly.

Jerome nodded. “It is not atypical. Many of their works are done without the permission of the pokemon featured, and often ‘under orders’ by their trainers.”

Keith grimaced. “That’s…  _ abhorrent _ .”

“I concur,” Jerome stated. “We are actively engaged in attempts to force them out of the market. Legal challenges are… problematic for several reasons. And their response to our pressure is corporate sabotage, as you saw.”

Keith frowned deeply, sparing a glance for Fayah and then turning back to Jerome. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to continue your work for Violet Enterprise,” Jerome said simply. “We are not enlisting you in a war. We are merely informing you of what happened. We are also going to appoint you a bodyguard.”

“Please not the machamp downstairs,” Keith said, paling slightly.

“We will find someone suitable to join you on your travels,” Jerome started.

Cassandra tapped a key on her keyboard, and Jerome paused, arching an eyebrow at her.

“Really?” Jerome asked.

Cassandra nodded.

Jerome turned back to Keith and Alice. “Silhouette has sent through a message… they would like Alice and Lucia to be your bodyguard, Keith.”

Alice spluttered, and then laughed. “I can’t do that. I  _ have _ a job.”

Jerome arched an eyebrow at her. “A job that lets you travel frequently, tagging along behind Keith. Or were you only following him because he could give you access to Atlas?”

Alice’s cheeks darkened, and she looked down at the table. “Well no… I’ve uh… I’ve been fascinated with this company for a while. Atlas was a… bonus.”

“A hefty bonus,” Jerome stated.

Fiona stared at Jerome. “Was that a  _ pun _ ?”

Jerome arched an eyebrow behind his glasses but didn’t address the question. “Either way, we could… appoint Atlas or a similar pokemon to you as a partner for security and bodyguard purposes.”

Alice stared, mouth agape. “What? You’d do that?”

“I am assuming Atlas has been  _ very _ well taken care of during his tenure with you,” Jerome asked carefully.

Alice flushed again, and then stared down at her knees. “Uhm… kind of.”

Jerome arched an eyebrow.

Alice huffed, refusing to meet his gaze. “Yes okay I’m taking good… ‘care’ of him.”

“Would you like to continue… ‘taking care’ of him on behalf of Violet Enterprises?” Jerome asked simply.

Alice worked her mouth once or twice, and heat rose in her cheeks. “I… yes. But my father…”

“Would know only that you work in an advisory position for Silhouette.” Jerome responded.

Alice chewed on her inner lip, glancing up at Keith. “Is it… is it okay with you?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “I’m easy.”

“I’ll… I’ll think about it,” Alice said after a moment. “It’s a… wow it’s a big decision.”

“Indeed,” Jerome admitted. “Either way, unless you two have any questions, this meeting can end.”

Keith frowned a little, rubbing his chin with a palm. “So… why can’t you stop New Moon from doing their shit?”

Jerome arched an eyebrow behind his glasses. “Because legal challenge for pokemon erotica is hardly a simple process. We attempted to have their business shut down for pokemon abuse, but all of their work is ‘contracted’, and those pokemon being investigated mysteriously disappear, or inform the authorities that their work was consensual.” Jerome made a motion towards Fayah. “You saw that firsthand.”

Keith looked sideways at Fayah, and a low growl rose from the lycanroc’s throat at Jerome’s word. Ebony claws rent a line in the polished surface of the meeting table as she turned on her heel and stomped off to a corner of the room to turn and regard them with narrowed, angry eyes, arms crossed over her chest.

“Yeah…” Keith admitted, watching Fayah for a long moment before turning back to Jerome. “So… is there anything else you need from us?’

“Just what was said,” Jerome responded with a dismissive wave of a hand. “We are only informing you because you got caught up in something I feel you were unprepared for.”

Keith glanced back at Fayah, and then nodded wisely. “I wasn’t prepared. I’ll be ready next time.”

“I should hope so,” Jerome said, turning to look at Cassandra. “Is Silhouette satisfied?”

Cassandra paused, looked up from her screen, and then nodded. “Al.”

Jerome turned back to Keith and Alice, “Very well, this meeting is concluded.”

Keith nodded, scooping up Fayah’s pokeball and turning towards her, lifting it. The lycanroc stared at him, ears pinned back and red eyes narrowing, one of her paws curling into a fist.

Frowning, Keith lowered the pokeball, and then pocketed it. He made a motion to the lycanroc uncertainly, beckoning for her to follow him. “C’mon Fayah… Let’s… let’s have a talk.”


	10. Lustful Lucario

Keith had one hand in his pocket, working the worn, pitted pokeball over in his hand as he ate food with his other. Fayah was sitting across from him, glowering, one eye covered by her hair. She hadn’t even touched the basket of wedges Keith had placed in front of her, and instead stared at him with a cold fury. Aleda and Tammy were both eating their own bowls of food, but had moved them from the table, down to the seats they were using, sensing that things on the table itself might be in danger.

Sighing, Keith pulled his hand from his pocket and placed it on the table.

There was a faint cracking sound as Fayah’s claws dug into the table in reaction to his hand movement.

Keith frowned at the lycanroc, and took another bite of his own wedges, holding the lycanroc’s steely gaze.

“So, you’re not going to say anything?”

Fayah’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

Keith sighed, and pushed his basket of wedges to the side. “Look… I get that you don’t like Lucia. You two don’t have to be friends. But you’re basically my pokemon now… and I don’t want you to be my captive.”

Fayah stared at him, and then  _ slammed _ her fist on the table, making both baskets of wedges bounce. “Ly _ can _ !” she almost snarled.

Keith stared at her uncertainly. He could almost understand Aleda and Tammy, but Fayah was a mystery, and the language barrier was adding difficulty. 

“I can’t have you attacking pokemon!” Keith said, crossing his arms and staring at the lycanroc, expression flat. “Maybe that’s how it worked with… your old master, but not with me.”

“Lycan!” Fayah responded, gesticulating wildly. “Lycan  _ ly _ can!”

Keith stared at Fayah for a long moment, completely not understanding. He turned to Aleda and Tammy. “Do either of you know what she’s talking about?”

“Nine,” Aleda said unhelpfully.

“Vul _ pix _ !” Tammy explained with a sage nod.

Keith sighed, resting his chin on the edge of the table. “Look, I just need to know… are you going to attack Lucia again?”

Fayah narrowed her eyes dangerously, and her claws dug into the table further. “ _ Roc _ .”

Keith pursed his lips, “What do you mean ‘maybe’?”

“ _ Roc _ !” Fayah responded, making a firm motion with her hands, before balling one into a fist and punching it into the other.

Keith sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. “Why do you hate her so much?”

“ _ Ly _ can!” Fayah responded, slamming her fist on the table and making the salt and pepper shakers rattle. Several people nearby looked up, startled.

Keith stared at the lycanroc, trying to gauge her reactions. “I don’t understand. I honestly don’t know why you can’t get along with her.”

Fayah stared back at him, red eyes flashing with anger, before she turned away and snorted in contempt.

Keith threw his hands up. “Fine, I give up.”

“Ly _ can _ ,” Fayah agreed.

* * *

After finishing lunch, Keith took his time strolling through the business district of The Big Orange. Skyscrapers towered overhead, sending odd reflections of sunlight striping down over slanted covers of stalls and shops selling all manner of things. A steady stream of people moved along the covered streets, coming from and going to various shops and shopping centres, like individual streams forming a river.

A busker sat playing a violin, backed up by a trio of chirping chatot. Machokes moved back and forth throughout the crowd, carrying large packages for the stores. Some people even rode their pokemon through the wide empty areas in the centre of the paved plaza, while still others shared meals with their pokemon in sheltered eateries. A persian lazed happily in the sun atop a covered awning, while its oblivious owner called its name from less than five metres away.

It was just so much more dense and compact than Goldenrod city had been that Keith almost felt overwhelmed. Brightly lit store windows offered wares, from knicknacks to life-size pokemon statues, clothing, grooming, groceries, even a small store tucked away in a corner that was devoted entirely to meowth-themed accessories. 

Keith locked eyes with a stall operator for but a moment, and suddenly he had someone beckoning to him eagerly.

“Come, come! Beauty treatment for your pokemon!”

Keith was too polite to ignore the summons, and took a moment to step aside out of the flow of people. “Excuse me?”

“Beauty treatments, for your pokemon,” the elderly lady operating the stall repeated.

“Oh, uh, do you guys want…” Keith turned and caught Fayah’s stony gaze and then immediately turned to Aleda and Tammy instead. “Do  _ you _ want beauty treatments?”

Aleda held his gaze for a long moment, and then lifted her nose, tossing her head and then giving a very long-suffering sigh, deigning to allow herself to be pampered. Tammy was much more enthusiastic, bouncing in place with several happy yips.

“How much is it for two?”

After discussing price, Keith paid the lady, and Aleda and Tammy were set up on special chairs while two assistants went to work with fine combs, hairdryers, and some kind of liquid in spray bottles. Keith lightly touched Aleda’s shoulder. “I’m going to have a look around but I’ll be back in twenty minutes, okay?”

Aleda gave him a look, and then nodded. “Nine.”

“No, twenty,” Keith said, grinning and lightly bopping her nose with his finger.

Aleda glared daggers at him.

* * *

Keith, with Fayah in tow, headed for an upper floor of the shopping centre, where the flow of people lessened and he felt he could slow down and actually see what each store contained. A boutique pokeball store caught his eye, and he meandered over to it to peer in the window. Various pokeballs jumped out at him. Many were gaudy, embedded with rhinestones and rubies, coloured in lavish ways with various icons, words, or symbols painted or etched on.

Fayah’s pitted, scarred pokeball was still in his pocket, and he felt it with a thumb, and then looked at the lycanroc over his shoulder for a moment. “C’mon, then,” he stated, stepping inside.

Fayah followed him obediently, stepping inside the store and then sidestepping to be out of the way.

“Can I help you sir?” the cashier asked. A namebadge on her right breast read ‘Cindy’.

Keith shook his head. “No thanks, just looking.”

There was a long few moments of silence before Keith rounded on Fayah. “Well? What ball do you want?”

Fayah blinked, taken aback, her ears pinning flat. “Lycan?”

“A ball,” Keith repeated, making a motion towards the many display cases and shelves full of pokeballs. “Your ball is old and worn. I figured you might like a new one… Aleda, she…” he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe you would, maybe you won’t. Worth a try.”

“Ly… can…” Fayah said, staring at the floor.

Keith sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Look, I’m trying, okay.”

“New pokemon?” Cindy asked sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Keith admitted, frowning to himself. “It’s kind of off to a rocky start.”

“She might not want to lose her old pokeball just yet,” Cindy said wisely. “Especially if you just got her. A lot of pokemon are attached to their old trainers and don’t want to give up that identity so quickly.”

“I guess so,” Keith mused, before heaving a sigh. “Thanks, uh,” he peered at her badge. “Cindy.”

“Any time, sir,” Cindy said, bowing her head.

“Lycan,” Fayah said, pointing with a claw at a display case. Within the case were not pokeballs, but a series of coloured discs emblazoned with various names and numbers. Technical machines.

“Oh, you want one of these?” Keith asked, moving over to the case and inspecting it. A protruding section of the case allowed him to spin it, causing the pretty discs to cast a shifting pattern of light. “Which one?”

Fayah stomped up beside him, and inspected the discs carefully, before tapping the case firmly. “Roc.”

“TM… seventeen,” Keith read off. “Okay, cool.”

“That will be Technical-Machine seventeen?”

Keith nodded, “Yes please.”

“Gift wrap?”

“No thank you,” Keith responded.

After paying for his purchase, Keith held the little case in his hand, before handing it off to Fayah. Fayah took it carefully, holding it in her large palm. 

“Lycan,” Fayah stated. It was less of a ‘thank you’ and more of an acknowledgement.

With another ten minutes to burn, Keith ducked into a bookstore next door, happy to be in a quieter place. The omnipresent music that pervaded the air barely reached the shelves of the store, and was instead replaced by the shuffle of clothing and the hushed murmur of cashiers selling books.

Row after row of books stretched out before them, and Keith set to vaguely exploring the shelves, to see if there was anything interesting. Even Fayah seemed to sense that this was a place of calm quiet, and her usual stomping footsteps were replaced by light, careful thuds.

Unable to pass through the narrow shelves, Fayah elected to stand out by the display books, where their shiny colours and large titles demanded attention, while Keith perused the history section, looking at novels based on old warships and battlegrounds.

Keith emerged a few minutes later with a book in hand for purchase; an older tale of a vengeful wailord waging war on merchant vessels encroaching its territory, to find Fayah staring almost longingly at the cover of a book. The front cover was emblazoned with purple lettering, ‘Illusory Romance’, and showed a trainer walking down a boardwalk, with a human hand holding his own. But halfway up the arm, the hand became furred flesh, and the rest of the image was of a zoroark, his pokemon using an illusion.

“Interesting,” Keith said.

“Lycan,” Fayah said dismissively, turning away.

Keith arched an eyebrow, and then shrugged and picked up the zoroark book as well, heading for the counter.

* * *

Keith felt almost drained after returning to the Violet Enterprise headquarters. Aleda was looking more sleek than ever, Tammy was fluffy and springy and utterly happy to have been doted upon, and Fayah was her usual surly self, standing at the back of the elevator and scaring off people who had been intending to enter the elevator and instead found that waiting for another elevator was suddenly much more appealing.

Keith pushed open the door to his temporary home away from home, the sparsely-furnished Violet Enterprises Suite. Aleda and Tammy pushed past him, immediately claiming the couch as their own, and he set his bags down on the small table while Fayah stomped past him and then stood in the corner.

Keith closed the door behind himself, and then flumped on the bed. “I never understood why girls got exhausted from shopping. I do now.”

“Nine,” Aleda stated.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Keith grumbled.

After a few moments of just enjoying not standing up any more, Keith rummaged around for the remote and flicked on the TV for some light ambiance. He then rolled over to check his messages on his tablet.

Everything was as normal. A list of contracts sat in the dynamic inbox, most of them for beach and ocean scenes, given his current location. He even recognized one or two of the pokemon in the contract. Crystal jumped out at him, the naughty dragonair from his shoot in Olivine. Thinking back to his first shoot, Keith punched in Amber’s name, coming up with her bio, as well as the results for some trainer named ‘Amber’ who had appeared in a few films. Amber the absol’s history stretched back right to the beginnings of Violet Enterprises, ten years previously. But in her ten years of service, she had only been in six feature films and nine ‘naughties’, the most recent of which had been Keith’s.

Keith did some more lazy browsing, and then closed the tablet down. “Welp. What exotic locale are we exploring next?”

Aleda poked her head up over the arm of the couch. “Nine?”

“Well I’m not really intending on sticking around headquarters for very long,” Keith admitted, casting his gaze out the window to where he could see skyscrapers looming over a backdrop of the ocean. “I mean, the big city is swell and all, but there are a lot of places I want to see now I have the chance.”

“Nine!” Aleda agreed, uncurling slightly and resting chin on forepaws, watching him.

“I kinda wanna visit home, though,” Keith continued, frowning and rubbing his chin. “I haven’t seen my parents in months.”

“Vul?” Tammy enquired, crawling up to rest her chin between Aleda’s ears. “Pix?”

“Would you like to visit Unova? See where I grew up?”

“Nine,” Aleda answered, neither enthusiastic or disagreeing.

“Vul!” Tammy declared excitedly.

Keith turned towards Fayah. “Fayah?”

Fayah looked up at him from her usual spot in the corner, blinking once. “Ly… can?”

“You’re part of this group now,” Keith stated simply.

“Lycan,” Fayah responded with a dismissive wave of a paw, and then returned to staring at the floor some feet in front of her paws.

Keith frowned, but then sighed and reached for the shopping bags, picking them up and dumping their contents out onto the bed so he could sort the products into his bag for easier carrying. Various items he had purchased, as well as the book Fayah had wanted and the TM she had requested tumbled out as well. He picked up the TM, opening it and looking at the shiny silver disc, seeing his reflection in it.

“So you… wanted to learn this?” Keith offered, holding up the jewel case for Fayah to see.

Fayah looked up, and then rose to her paws, stomping over to the bed and reaching a paw out tentatively to take the TM.

Keith allowed Fayah to take the case, and then reached for his tablet to turn it on. The process of teaching a pokemon the move contained within the TM consisted of putting the little disc into a pokedex or some other machine that had the capability of reading the disc and displaying the ‘readout’ to a compatible pokemon.

Fayah thrust the TM in front of the tablet, with the large label on it reading ‘TM17: PROTECT’ facing up. “Roc.”

“Yes yes, I’m just figuring out how to do this,” Keith said absentmindedly, moving the tablet out from under the case so he could see the screen. “Never done this before, honestly.”

“ _ Roc _ ,” Fayah repeated more intently, placing the TM on top of his tablet again.

Keith looked up, confused. “What?”

“Roc!” Fayah repeated, pointing a claw at the label. 

“You… want to learn ‘protect’?” Keith asked blankly.

Fayah shook her head, lips pursing in annoyance. She pointed at her own chest emphatically. “Lycan.”

Keith frowned, and looked from the jewel case, to the lycanroc. “You?”

Fayah nodded, and then pointed at the jewel case, and then placed a clawtip against his chest. “Roc.”

“You want to teach  _ me _ protect?” Keith fumbled.

Fayah gave an impatient growl.

Keith frowned helplessly. “I don’t know what you mean, Fayah.”

Fayah gave an agitated sigh, her little tail flicking back and forth with an intent, almost rough motion.

“Nine!” Aleda cut in, lifting a paw for attention.

“Yes?” Keith asked of the ninetales.

Aleda lifted an orange tailtip and pointed at her eye with it.

“You’re watching me?” Keith asked helplessly. “This is the worst game in existence.”

Aleda rolled her eyes, and then pointed again.

“Your eye? ‘Eye’?” Keith asked, perplexed.

Aleda nodded.

“LYCAN!” Fayah exclaimed, stamping a foot in triumph and making the lamp on the bedside table wobble. 

“Okay, so, ‘eye’?” Keith said, turning back to the lycanroc.

Fayah nodded intently, and then pointed back at the jewel case and then poked his chest with her claw once more.

“Eye… protect me?” Keith mulled it over, while Fayah’s expression turned more and more frustrated. “You want to protect me?”

Fayah’s eyes turned wild, incensed at Keith’s inability to understand, 

“I don’t understand!” Keith said, holding his hands up defensively. “You mime that you ‘protect’ me but then you look like you’re about to hit me!”

Fayah  _ growled _ , a long, low note building in her throat and her paws curling into fists. There was a pause, and suddenly, she was all over him.

Keith took a step backwards as the lycanroc launched at him, large paws pressing on his shoulders and chest and  _ pushing _ him to the ground. Her strength was utterly inexorable. It was like trying to fight against a mountain bearing down on him. She pressed him flat to the floor, sending his tablet bouncing away under the bed, before crawling atop him and straddling his hips, paws grasping his wrists and  _ pinning _ them above his head with a slam that was rough enough that his fingers started to go numb.

“Oh f-fuck,” Keith stammered, forcibly reminded of when Lucia had pinned him. Except this was utterly  _ terrifying _ . Fayah loomed over him, larger than life, her mohawk casting deep shadows over her face while red eyes gleamed malevolently from the darkness, fixed on him. “A-Aleda!” Keith whimpered.

“ _ Lycan _ !” Fayah hissed, turning to Aleda and narrowing eyes at her, as though  _ daring _ the ninetales to interfere.

Tammy peeked out from behind one of Aleda’s tails, eyes wide, while Aleda narrowed eyes at the lycanroc, appraising the situation.

Fayah turned back to Keith, and held his wrists effortlessly in one large paw, while reaching down his form to his hip.

The lycanroc came up with the jewel case, and placed it on his chest. She pointed emphatically at her eye, “Ly,” and then poked the jewel case hard enough to crack the front of it, “Can,” and then she gave him a  _ thud _ on the chest with her fist that almost knocked the wind out of him. “Roc!”

Keith felt tears springing into his eyes, gasping for air after the thud, and Fayah leaned close to him, eyes narrowing dangerously. She gripped his wrists, and then her muzzle parted, and she  _ growled _ , before saying, slowly and carefully, ‘Ly-ca… ro…”

Keith stared up at her, blinking once, his expression thoughtful.

“Lyca…  _ ro _ ,” Fayah repeated, and then pointed at her eye, the jewel case, and then back at him.

“Lyca-ro?” Keith wheezed, “You mean… lucario?” he offered, frowning deeply, and struggling just slightly under her iron grip.

“Lycan!” Fayah nodded emphatically, moving to repeat the sequence of awkward sign-language.

Keith shook his head firmly. “No, stop. I understand!” he conceded, frowning and chewing on the inside of his lip. “You were  _ protecting _ me from Lucia?”

Fayah nodded emphatically, releasing his wrists and leaning back, before carefully crawling off his prone form.

Keith sat up, wincing at the ache in his hips, and leaned sideways until he could sit on the bed, reaching down to pick up his tablet. “Why did you even think Lucia was trying to hurt me?”

Fayah stomped over to the corner, and then turned and gave him an incredulous stare.

Frowning, Keith thought back to way Lucia had basically thrown him over her shoulder and pinned him to the ground. And then actually kicked him in the face when she was getting up from the broken couch that he had been  _ billed _ for the previous day.

“Oh right because of all of that,” Keith admitted with a chagrined chuckle.

Fayah looked up at him, and then snorted once.

Frowning, Keith turned his tablet over and over in his hands, making sure it wasn’t cracked.

Fayah had returned to her corner, her explanation done, and just sat with her mohawk covering her eyes, one red eye shining grumpily from the shadows.

Keith fidgeted with the tablet a little bit more, while an awkward silence stretched between all four present in the room.

The awkward silence stretched out a bit longer, before Keith pushed himself off the bed, leaving his tablet behind.

Fayah looked up at him as Keight knelt in front of her, gently pressing her mohawk out of the way to look her in the eyes. “I understand why you did what you did,” he said softly.

Fayah snorted softly.

“I’m sorry that I put you in the pokeball,” Keith said sincerely. “I didn’t realise you were trying to protect me. That’s just… that’s how Lucia is.”

“Lycan!” Fayah responded with a small growl building in the back of her throat.

“Yes, it’s strange. And yes it does hurt when she hits me, but… please don’t try to murder her when she does that. She’s not  _ trying _ to hurt me,” Keith added, holding Fayah’s gaze.

Snorting once more, Fayah looked away, but mumbled a ‘lycan’ in acquiescence.

Keith gently pulled her chin so that she faced him again, and then held his arms out. “Forgive me?”

Fayah stared at him, perplexed, head tilting ever-so-slightly to the left at the odd wide-spread pose he was adopting.

Keith watched her, waiting for her to accept his hug. But the lycanroc just stared at him like he was an alien.

The moment stretched awkwardly onwards, and after a few more seconds of painful silence, Keith leaned forwards and gathered the lycanroc into a hug.

Fayah tensed up entirely, her entire body stiff and rigid, completely unyielding. She almost quivered uncomfortably against him, not understanding what was happening. 

“Geeze? Don’t get many hugs?” Keith asked, before lifting a hand and stroking carefully, soothingly down her back.

The lycanroc shuddered, her ears flattening and tail giving a defeated quiver at the strokes over her back, the tension in her form starting to slowly relax as a low whimper fell from her muzzle.

Keith continued to stroke with a firm, soothing motion, gently bringing the lycanroc down out of her tensed stance, until her weight was leaning heavily on his shoulder, her paws dangling between their bodies as she laid her cheek on his shoulder.

After several long moments of this, Keith released her, smiling and ruffling her mohawk. “I hope that means my apology is accepted.”

Fayah stared up at him, her ears still flattened, looking lost and confused, before she sat down heavily in her corner again and then turned her head away. Keith suppressed a sigh, but then rose to his feet and headed back to the bed, flopping out on it and turning on the television. 

He could have sworn Fayah had tears in her eyes, but she turned away from him before he could know for certain.

* * *

After a lazy meal of eating salad and breadsticks out on the balcony and watching the setting sun over the busy city, Keith swapped the television to the Pokemon Throughout History channel and then sprawled out in bed to watch a documentary on the role of pokemon in the feudal times, which was mostly focused on a clan that used decidueye as covert operatives.

As the evening wore on, Keith started to feel the cold, and Aleda was staring at him almost expectantly, her tails giving a little flicker at the very tips that Keith had started to associate with impatience. He gave a harrumph and wrapped arms around her, pulling her under the covers.

“Nine!” Aleda protested halfheartedly.

“Degrees celsius?” Keith offered, arching an eyebrow and smirking a little, pulling her against him for warmth. “It’s bloody cold!”

“Niiine,” Aleda harrumphed, rolling her eyes and giving a very put-upon air, but snuggled up to his front happily, laying a paw over him. Tammy was curled up by his ankles, keeping his feet warm and using one of his legs as a pillow. Over in the corner, Fayah was sitting down in her usual place and shivering faintly, her fur all fluffed out and arms crossed over her chest.

Keith peered over the corner where Fayah was, and then gave a faint sigh, closing his eyes and trying to put it out of his mind. A minute or so later, he grumbled to himself and shifted from his comfy position, lifting up the edge of the blanket. “Fayah, come here.”

“Lycan?” Fayah asked, looking up at him, her eyes narrowing.

Keith patted the bed beside him. “C’mon.”

Fayah flattened her ears, and looked away, reluctant.

Keith stared at her in confusion and then patted the bed beside him again. “Fayah. Come.”

The softest, almost inaudible whine left the lycanroc, but she obediently rose to her paws and stomped over to the bed. Keith held up the edge of the blanket for her, and she reluctantly slipped in under it.

Keith wiggled in closer to Aleda, and the ninetales gave a little grumble at being disturbed before shuffling further towards the end of the bed to allow Fayah to fit in under the blankets with them.

“Arceus you’re huge,” Keith murmured, laying the blanket over Fayah’s shoulders, flipping it a bit to make sure it covered her lower half. He had to wiggle a bit to get the blanket over Fayah’s entire form, as she was almost the same size as him. Aleda grumbled some more, and shuffled further over, before curling up against Keith’s back, resting warm nose against the back of his neck.

“There, see? Nice and warm now,” Keith said, awkwardly placing his hands on his own chest so that he wasn’t touching Fayah’s fur.

“Lycan…” Fayah said, turning her gaze away. She paused for a long moment, ears flattened, her expression defeated, before she slipped her hands hesitantly down Keith’s front and found the front of his pants, undoing them with surprisingly deft, practised motions.

“W-woah!” Keith protested, reaching down to grasp both of her wrists, pulling her arms back up to chest level with surprising ease, the lycanroc making no attempt to stop him. “What are you doing?”

“Lycan…?” Fayah asked,visibly confused, ears flattening fully.

Keith frowned, and released her wrists, and Fayah looked away, seeming to shrink back from him, as though she had done something wrong.

Fayah reached back down towards his pants, and Keith grasped her wrists again, pulling them back up against her chest. “Fayah, no.”

Fayah stared at him, hurt and confused, giving a single, uncertain ‘lycan?’

Keith shook his head firmly, bringing her paws back up to her chest and then releasing them. “Roll over.”

Fayah frowned at him, but did as ordered, rolling over onto to face away from him, almost ending up falling off the bed. Keith wrapped arms around her from behind, and pulled her tight in against him, lifting the blanket so it settled over her properly.

Fayah tensed up, her tail quivering uncertainly, before stilling.

“Relax,” Keith murmured against the back of her neck. “I don’t know what your previous master made you do in bed with him, but I’m  _ not _ like that. I just didn’t want to see you shivering in the corner over there, okay?”

Fayah didn’t respond, but after a few more moments, she relaxed, no longer holding herself tense and letting her large form press against him.

Keith made sure Fayah was comfortable, and then rolled onto his back, pulling Aleda closer to him to make sure the blanket was over all of them, before drifting off to sleep, surrounded on all sides by fluff.

* * *

A curt knock on the door awoke Keith, and he struggled up from the expanse of fur surrounding him on all sides. He almost fell over Fayah as he tried to crawl over her, and she draw her paws up against her chest and meekly rolled out of bed to let him move over to the door.

Fiona was standing in his doorway with a tablet in hand, an eyebrow arched at his tousled hair. “Did I wake you?”

“Yes,” Keith responded, giving a sheepish laugh and flattening his hair with his palm. “What’s the matter?”

“Can I come in?” Fiona asked simple.

Keith made a motion towards the table. “Sure, why not?”

Fiona stepped in to the room, and let the door close behind her, giving a little bit of a shiver. “Jeeze, who turned your thermostat down? It’s like you’re trying to keep an ice-type in here.”

“Oh, I dunno,” Keith said, peering over at the bed. Fayah was sitting on the edge of it awkwardly, Tammy was buried somewhere under the covers, and Aleda was carefully licking one of her tails and not meeting his eyes. “Either way, what can I do you for?”

“We have a… contract for you,” Fiona said simply, sitting down at the table. “Violet Enterprises, that is.”

“Oh? Short an actor again?” Keith queried, sitting down at the other end of the table.

“No, nothing like that. You’ve been introduced to some company secrets and Silhouette agrees that you’ve been vetted enough by one of our…” Fiona paused, “Contractors, that you can be given special assignments.”

“This sounds very cloak and dagger,” Keith said cautiously.

Fiona giggled. “Nothing of the sort. We just have a few things lining up and we want a trusted agent to make some deliveries for us.”

“You want someone… to make some deliveries? That’s it?” Keith asked blankly.

“Deliveries of a sensitive nature,” Fiona responded, tapping her tablet and bringing up a schematic, sliding the tablet over to him. “One of our partners at Silph Co. has used our research on evolution to come up with a prototype device that can mimic the radiation put out by an evolution stone.”

“Oh, that’s… neat,” Keith said dubiously.

“Very neat,” Fiona responded smugly. “Think of it. You could evolve a glaceon, or a leafeon, in a  _ pokecentre _ . Mining for meteorites to evolve clefairy could be a thing of the past. Exorbitantly expensive evolutionary stones could be replaced by a machine at pokecentres that just pulses the radiation needed. if we can get this working.”

“You guys are big on evolution, aren’t you?” Keith asked simply, peering at the schematic and then sliding the tablet back to Fiona.

“We kind of… fell in to that line of research. Either way, we have several different things lining up in Hoenn at present; you have all the requisite clearances now of an agent, are going to have your own guard, and it would be a good first assignment for you. Something simple.”

“An agent,” Keith asked dubiously.

Fiona nodded. “Yes, an agent. Not everyone in the company just fucks pokemon, Keith. We find things to do to help the company  _ in between _ those sessions. An agent is just beholden to the administrative branch of Violet Enterprises instead of just being part of our ‘talent’ branch. Administration gives them special tasks to perform to help the company. Some of our agents are even pokemon.”

“So you just want me to pick up this thing and bring it back?” Keith asked. “That’s it?”

“There are several things lining up in Hoenn at present. Zaria’s presence is required for the Entei shoot of Living Legends. She’s going to be on-location at the volcano in Hoenn. But she is one of our special cases and refuses to be transported in a pokeball. You will pick her up in Lilycove, transport her to the volcano, continue on to Rustboro, acquire the product there and deliver it to our scientists at Slateport.”

“Arceus that’s going to be a trip and a half,” Keith wondered.

“Indeed,” Fiona said with a smile. “Did you have any other plans?”

“Well I was going to head home and see my parents… but if I’m needed elsewhere…” Keith trailed off, looking down at his hands and then back up at Fiona. “Do I get a choice in the matter?”

“Of course,” Fiona responded curtly. “You could remain a talent agent for Violet Enterprises, but you would see your contract value decrease. We have to assign security to you now after your… run-in with New Moon. An unfortunate fact when dealing with… undesirables.”

Keith grimaced. “Well… okay then. Will Violet Enterprises be paying for my travel?”

“All the way,” Fiona said with a bright smile. “Though I would caution you to bring some entertainment. Your trip is going to be a very long one. We’ve got a route set out for you from Lilycove and it’s… it’s a bit rough to be honest.”

“Rough,” Keith asked flatly.

“About twelve hours on a bus, all told,” Fiona said cheerily, bringing up a bus timetable on her tablet and sliding it over to him. “You’ll have a good break about eight hours in, when you drop Zaria off at her new shoot, but it’s going to be a dreary ride on a long-range coach. The scenery is nice, though.”

“Ick,” Keith said, and then sighed. “Okay, yeah. I’ll do it.” From the timetable, the bus left late in the afternoon, travelled northwest to Fortree city, and then stopped at a bus terminal at Mauville city.

“You’ll need to catch another bus through to Lavaridge town, or walk there if you’re feeling up to the hike,” Fiona added. “And then head  _ back _ to Mauville and catch the next bus through to Fallarbor Town and then on to Slateport. Unfortunately, there’s just no way to build roads through the middle of the island. Vehicles upset the wild pokemon too much.”

“Yeesh, that’s going to be a long ride.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone to amuse yourself with,” Fiona said with a naughty sparkle in her eye. She rose from her seat, taking back her tablet. “I’ll mail you the details, and you can leave on the ferry whenever you wish. Just speak to Cassandra and she’ll make sure you have a ticket on the cruise ship through to Lilycove.”

Keith nodded, and then eyed the kettle and cups on the counter, thinking of making coffee to help himself wake up. “Oh, did you hear back from Alice yet? Is she going to be part of the company?”

“Oh, most definitely,” Fiona said cheerily, her little grin turning almost devious. “I mean, she certainly hasn’t told us if she’s decided so yet, but it really is only a matter of time. Have you  _ seen _ the way she looks at that firedog?”

“I’ve certainly  _ heard _ it,” Keith responded with a quiet laugh.

“She’ll accept. She’ll be going with you to Hoenn, no doubt.”

“We’ll see.” 

“We  _ will _ .”

* * *

Still nursing a cup of coffee from breakfast, Keith waited for the elevator doors to open. The elevator dinged, and Keith stepped inside, pausing at the sight that met him. A man was leaning back against the wall of the elevator, and a blaziken was kneeling in front of him, working her beak up and down his stiff cock with apparent relish.

The couple paused as well, and giving a long lick up the length of his shaft, the blaziken drew herself up to her impressive height, and then turned away.

Keith gave them a sideways stare, while the man hurriedly tried to stuff his cock back in his pants, while the blaziken peered at him over her shoulder with a sly grin playing across her beak.

“I told you the elevator was a shitty place to start this, Charlotte,” the man protested.

Charlotte looked back at him, and then took a step backwards, deliberately pressing her shapely rump against his crotch and sandwiching his cock against her rump.

“Don’t uh, stop on my account,” Keith muttered, as the doors dinged and began to close again.

Without even a word of acknowledgement, the man gave a sigh of relief and then grabbed Charlotte’s hips, pressing her forwards enough to let his cock straighten up a bit, and then tugging her back, dipping his hips and adjusting his stance so that he sank deep inside the blaziken without any hesitation whatsoever.

Keith sipped his coffee, trying to ignore what was happening next to him, even as Charlotte started to rock and grind her powerful hips into the man’s lap, sinking him hilt-deep inside her. One of his hands slipped down her shapely belly, and pushed between her thighs, rubbing in earnest at her clit.

The doors pinged again, and the man huffed, grasping Charlotte’s hips and pulling back, his cock visibly slick with her heated liquids, before pushing her towards the doors. “This is our floor,” he mumbled.

Charlotte gave a churring noise, and stepped off the elevator, slipped a taloned hand between her thighs to rub enthusiastically at her recently-vacated cunny, before dropping down onto her knees and bending over a waiting couch, arching her hips upwards invitingly and giving the man a smouldering stare over her shoulder.

As the doors started to close, Keith was greeted by the sight of the blaziken getting fucked urgently into the couch, with quite a good view of her pussy being spread by stiff cock.

A half-minute passed by in sudden silence, and then the doors opened to the administration floor, and Keith stepped off the elevator, adjusting his pants. He looked around for any kind of signs for where to go, and spied one pointing to ‘security centre’.

After traversing two hallways, he came upon the familiar sight of Cassandra, Violet Enterprises’ security specialist, sitting behind her bank of monitors, with two keyboards in front of her. She was holding one hand aloft, and a silver spoon was rotating slowly in front of her palm, glowing with a ghostly blue light. The blue light tapped at the keyboard, typing in various commands. In front of Cassandra, a screen showed details organized into columns, marked with pictures. It looked like trainer’s identification cards.

A porygon floated in front of the leftmost screen, watching the scrolling list of trainers intently, and occasionally pointing at one.

Cassandra would pause, and bring up the indicated trainer’s details on another screen, before adding them to another list.

Keith stood awkwardly behind the alakazam and porygon, holding his empty coffee cup in the crook of his arm. After a few moments, he cleared his throat.

Cassandra paused, and then turned to look over her shoulder at him, a brow arching and a single ear perked. “Al?”

“I was meant to come see you about getting a ticket through to Hoenn?” Keith asked carefully. “I’d like to get going today, if that’s at all possible?”

The porygon looked Keith up and down, and then made a dismissive motion with its head before backing up into the monitor, seeming to phase through it and disappear. Cassandra lifted her free hand, and directed it at the second keyboard, typing in a series of commands. A new window appeared on the screen, followed by a website for cruise ships. Another screen showed a copy of Keith’s new contract. Cassandra scrolled up and down it, checking it over, before looking back over her shoulder at Keith.

“Kazam,” Cassandra stated, before turning back to the screen. A printout started from a machine beside her desk, and Keith’s tablet pinged in his pocket, signaling a new message from Violet Enterprises.

“Alakazam,” Cassandra said dismissively, holding out the ticket for Keith.

Keith took the ticket, and folded it into his pocket. “Um, thank you, Cassandra.”

“Zam,” Cassandra responded dismissively, turning her attention back to her displays.

* * *

Alice jerked awake from her resting place, lifting her face from Atlas’ soft belly. The big arcanine gave a grumble at being disturbed, and turned his head towards the door, snorting a tongue of flame in annoyance. Lucia stirred from her place on the second, smaller bed, lifting her head to stare at the door as well.

Alice hurriedly adjusted her clothes, making sure she was presentable, before she dragged herself to the door and pulled it open.

“Good morning,” Keith said, eying her tousled hair with a little smirk.

“Morning,” Alice mumbled, giving him a stare. “What brings you around here?”

“Finding out if you’re sticking with the company, mostly,” Keith admitted, scritching his chin with a finger. “I’m off to Hoenn…” he pulled out his ticket, looking it over. “Tonight, at 8PM.”

“Oh wow, so soon?” Alice asked, fidgeting. “I… I…”

“Haven’t made up your mind yet?” Keith asked with a little smile.

Alice stamped her foot. “No, I haven’t!” she admitted with a huff. “I can’t even imagine trying to tell my father that I have a job at a  _ porn company _ !”

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to say you work for Silhouette, not Violet Enterprises” 

“My father would find out I work for Violet Enterprises eventually…” Alice countered, frowning. “And if not him, then some investigative journalist would dig up the dirt to smear my father’s name.”

“So? What do you care what your father thinks? You’re old enough to strike out on your own.”

Alice frowned, pursing her lips. “It’s not that simple.”

“It really is that simple,” Keith countered with a little grin. “I fuck pokemon on screen for money. And I love my job. Nobody can stop me from doing it. Not even my parents.”

“Ugh,” Alice stamped her foot again, and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. “I’m honestly leaning towards it, okay. I just don’t like being pressured.”

Keith appraised her for a long moment, and then smirked. “Atlas honey-dicked you, huh?”

“H- _ honey-dicked _ me?!”

“Do you have an alternative explanation?” Keith asked sweetly.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, and then took a step backwards, opening the door far enough so that Keith could see Lucia perched on her knees at the edge of the bed, watching him like a predator waiting to pounce. “If you keep up the shit I’m locking you in the bathroom with her and a handful of oran berries.”

“Oran berries?” 

Alice stared at him intently. “They help stamina. A lot. If I give her enough oran berries, she’ll fuck you until your hips break.”

Lucia’s tail gave a predatory flick.

“Okay, uh, yep, you take your time thinking about it. I’ll be in Hoenn if you need me okay bye!” Keith took a step backwards with a nervous little laugh, and then marched towards the elevator.

* * *

Alice looked sideways at where Lucia was watching Keith’s retreating form with narrowed eyes, her tail twitching in frustration behind her. The lucario gave a soft, agitated whine, watching what was potentially her last chance to pounce on him retreat down the hallway.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, opening the door a little further. “Go get him then.”

* * *

The doors were almost closed when a black paw inserted between the gap and the doors immediately opened again, revealing Lucia standing in the doorway, staring at him intently.

“Oh, uh, hi Lucia,” Keith said, giving a little bit of a nervous laugh. “Whatcha doing?”

“ _ Cario _ !” Lucia barked, and then stepped inside the elevator with him, smiling up at him sweetly. Her tail gave that little twitch again.

“Uh…” Keith started, only for the lucario to suddenly slam him against the wall, and then drag him down it, until he was seated against the wall. His empty coffee-cup clattered to the floor, cracking down the middle and splitting in half. His hands lifted on reflex to grasp at her shoulders for balance, and he blinked up at her.

The elevator dinged, and the doors started to close again. Keith realised belatedly that he hadn’t hit his floor number. But there was zero chance of hitting one with a lucario standing over him.

Lucia smirked, and then moved into his lap, straddling him and settling her weight atop him. She leaned forwards, and caught his mouth in a heated kiss, tilting her muzzle to the left and pressing her tongue past his lips.

Keith gaze a slight wiggle in surprise, but then relaxed, allowing the lucario to kiss him, his hands slipping down her form to rest on her hips. After a few moments, Lucia pulled back, smirking at him, adjusting her stance to give a deliberate grind of her hips against him.

“What, are you going to fuck me right in the elevator?” Keith asked blankly. 

Lucia paused, and then stared into his eyes, nodding slowly and smirking. “Lu.”

“Oh,” Keith said, feeling his face warming. “That’s uh…”

Lucia snorted, and then grabbed the front of his pants in both paws, twisting until the button and zipper gave way entirely.

“W-whoa hey st-” Keith tried to protest.

Lucia snorted, and stuffed a paw against his mouth, shushing him as she slipped a paw into his pants and grasped around his hardening cock, pulling it out into the open. “ _ Cario _ ,” Lucia purred in triumph, holding his gaze before staring hungrily down at his lap.

For several long seconds, Lucia drank in the sight of his exposed cock, her paw squeezing around it gently, giving a slow little stroke up and down it. “ _ Cario _ !” she repeated breathily, giving him a series of swift pumps that had him quickly fully hard in her grasp.

Keith slipped his hands across her hips, squeezing them lightly, while Lucia started to grind her crotch against him in earnest. He frowned, feeling her hips, tugging at her fur lightly in confusion. It almost felt like  _ clothes _ .

“Lu?” Lucia asked, pausing to look up at him, sensing his confusion.

“I’m uh… you’re not built like any pokemon I’ve ever…” he trailed off, grasping her hips again, feeling how pliable the outer layer of her fur felt. “This is… strange.”

“ _ Lucario _ !” Lucia protested, narrowing eyes up at him. She released his cock, and then slid both of her paws to her own hips, lifting herself off him enough that she could slip digits from each paw into the band of her shorts and pull them down a few inches.

“Wait what?” Keith asked blankly.

“Cario,” Lucia said smugly, sliding her paws to the front of her shorts and tugging them away from her flesh, letting him see where the sleek lines of black fur disappeared down into darkness. She pushed one paw down the front of her pants, visibly rubbing at herself, and then lifted a wet paw up and pressing a digit into his mouth without warning.

Keith almost gagged in surprise, his eyes wide as the hot taste of aroused lucario flooded his mouth. He relaxed after a few moments, letting the lucario push her pawdigit back and forth in his mouth, rubbing her taste over his tongue.

“Lu _ car _ io,” she purred, smirking and grinding herself against him a little more intently. She slipped her paw from his mouth and then reached down to grasp one of his wrists, bringing his hand to the front of her body and pushing it past the hem of her shorts.

Keith got the message immediately, and pushed his hand further down the front of her shorts, rubbing fingertips back and forth until he found the source of heat and wetness in there. The soft crevice of Lucia’s cunny spread against his fingers, pliable and sweet, but  _ tight _ . He curled his fingers, burying first one, and then another inside her, working them back and forth eagerly.

Lucia bit back a moan, pushing her hips into his touch, and then kneeling to the side far enough that she could lean down and take his cock into her muzzle without hesitation.

Keith hissed in surprise, his legs kicking reflexively, his free hand finding the back of her head, resting between her ears as her tongue gave a flurry of wild, urgent licks right against his tip.

“Oh f-fuck!” Keith groaned, his stomach lurching as Lucia sank down him fully, pushing all the way down him until her muzzle was seated in his lap, and she could swallow eagerly around his tip, curling her tongue over him. 

Keith’s hips arched upwards in slow little humps against her muzzle, while Lucia smirked and bobbed her muzzle up and down him in time with the motions. Her paws slipped down her body, resting on either side of her own hips and pushing her shorts down until her rump was exposed. Her knees drew together, and she slipped her shorts down far enough that she could draw her legs up out of them, leaving her lower half entirely bare, letting Keith see the patterns of her fur.

Lucia caught him staring, and smirked, slipping her muzzle off his cock with a lick of her lips, and then rolling to the side, so she was resting on one hip. She lifted a leg, smirking at him and arching an eyebrow curiously.

The soft creamy fur of her upper half terminated around her waist, becoming shorter fuzz that was a soft, smooth black. Blue fur the same shade as her other fur wrapped around her crotch in a smooth oval pattern, stretching down the length of her inner thighs almost to her knees. The soft, pliable outer lips of her cunny were stretched around his digits still, revealing the soft inner pink of her flesh hidden amongst the plump blue-furred lips of her cunt.

Keith stared, and then swallowed thickly, rubbing his thumb up to give a little motion against her clit.

“Cario,” Lucia groaned, hooking a leg over his arm and then grasping around his cock with her paw again, giving it a slow stroke up and down, staring at him hungrily.

The elevator pinged and began to move, heading down.

Lucia’s eyes flashed angrily, and she gave a furious ‘ _ Cario _ !’, and Keith gasped as she squeezed the base of his cock a little more intently than necessary. With an incensed growl, she snatched up her shorts, and started to step back into them. She drew them up her hips, and immediately, they seemed to meld back to her body, becoming part of her again.

Keith was left on his rump, cock in full view, as the elevator doors opened to a familiar trainer and Charlotte, the blaziken. They both stared for several moments, and then seemed to shrug inwardly before stepping into the elevator.

With a nervous laugh, Keith straightened himself up, closing his pants and then realising that the zipper and button were completely ruined. He tried to hold his pants together with one hand as he pulled himself back to his feet, 

A fuming Lucia stood in the corner of the elevator, her tail flicking back and forth with almost murderous intent. The elevator descended again, and Keith frowned, looking sideways at Lucia. “Not this time.”

Lucia perked a single ear, red eyes narrowed in fury, but also slight confusion.

Keith hit a floor number; floor five. Remembering the building plan for the Violet Enterprises Headquarters, floor five was a floor devoted to in-house stages for various shoots.

“You’re not getting away this time,” Keith stated flatly, stepping back beside the lucario, still holding his pants up with one hand. “I’m fucking you. This is happening.”

“Cario?” Lucia asked, peering up at him, her tail starting to slowly, eagerly flick back and forth.

The trainer and Charlotte looked away from them both, but they were clearly overhearing what was going on.

Keith leaned down to rest his cheek against one of Lucia’s ears, slipping his free hand down her front and back into her shorts, giving a little rub at her clit. “I’m going balls-deep in you. This  _ is _ happening. I don’t care if I have to do it in front of the entire company.”

“ _ Cario _ ,” Lucia agreed, feet spreading apart slightly and hips arching towards the touch of his fingers.

The doors pinged, and Keith pulled his hand out of her shorts, instead wrapping both hands around her middle and picking her up in a bridal carry. His pants fell down, leaving him naked from the waist, and he stepped awkwardly out of them, kicking them into the hallway.

“Have fun you two!” the trainer called as the elevator started to close.

Charlotte waved a clawed hand at them both. “Blazi!”

Lucia grumbled at being picked up, but then gave a low purr, her tail curling and twisting up to lay over top of his exposed cock, giving a slow, wispy stroke over it. “Caaario.”

Keith smirked, and then kicked his pants further down the hall, past several numbered doors. There were lights above each one, showing green for vacant and red for ‘in use’. One of the rooms was in use at present, but the rest were all vacant. Keith tested one door, finding that it opened easily. He fumbled around, juggling the weight of the lucario while hunting for a light switch. The lights came on when Keith flicked the switch up, and revealed a big, long table Keith associated with office meetings. A dozen or so chairs stood around it, with a speaker telephone system in the centre of the table. A whiteboard at one end of the room was set up with a projector, and a second whiteboard showed various meeting notes.

With a little bit of a smirk, Keith flicked the big button next to the lights over to the ‘occupied’ setting, and he heard the light come on above the door with a soft hum

Keith set Lucia back down on her feet, and then pushed her firmly towards the table. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Lucia gave an excited wiggle, staring up at him, and then turning and ambling towards the big meeting table, pressing her shorts down around her ankles as she went, stepping out of them lightly. She grinned and bent over the big table, slipping a paw down between her own thighs to give a slow rub at her own cunny, making sure to arch her hips enough that Keith could see.

Keith stepped up behind her, grasping her tail, dragging out towards the tip in a fluffy handful, while his other palm found her shapely hips, squeezing them lightly.

“Caaario…” Lucia purred, arching her hips upwards 

Keith pushed the jackal pokemon further onto the table, until her thighs bumped against the edge and her chest-spike dug into the wood. Both hands grasped her hips now, arching them upwards to give the most advantageous angle to that sexy rump and the blue mound of her cunny. The pressure of his grasp on her rump spread her, revealing a line of pink amidst that rounded mound of blue. With a shudder, Keith adjusted his stance, having to swoop down the tiniest amount to align their bodies, pushing his rock-hard tip right against that line of pink.

“Oh fuck I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long,” Keith growled, staring down at where his cock touched against that soft, supple flesh.

Lucia looked at him over her shoulder, her tail giving intent, eager twitches back and forth, betraying her excitement.

Keith growled eagerly, and then leaned forwards, watching the blue of her supple outer lips spread wide before the pink of inner flesh swallowed up his tip. Hot, tight lucario cunny grasped around him,and both human and pokemon moaned as he finally spread her around him, burying inside her for the first time. His hands grasped her hips intently, shuddering as she rolled them against him, causing silky flesh to drag across his tip delightfully.

Taking a step forwards, Keith pulled her back against him almost urgently, giving a quick series of firm shoves that sank deep, deep inside Lucia’s body, spreading her around him until he was buried inside her fully and his balls were resting heavy and full right against the soft mound of her cunt..

“C-cario…” Lucia groaned, rolling her hips against him slowly, panting softly and pushing back against him, while supple inner fleshed squeezed around his tip in a warm, slick embrace.

Keith held tight to the lucario, very slowly grinding against her, while warm palms worked up and down her sides, lightly squeezing her sleek body. Lucia rolled her hips back against him slowly, and then gasped in surprise and delight as he suddenly started to hammer hard, eager thrusts deep inside her, rocking her back and forth without warning.

Keith wrapped arms around her from behind, helping support her as he fucked her into the table with hard, eager thrusts, his hips thudding into her own as his cock buried deep inside her, spreading her around him and causing patters of her arousal to dribble between her thighs. His heavy balls bumped against her clit at the end of each thrust, just adding to the wild stimulation, and sending the lucario wild with delight.

“Lu-! Ca-! Ri-! O-!” Lucia yelped with each balls-deep thrust, punctuating each powerful hump into her willing body with a new noise.

“Is this what you wanted?” Keith asked between powerful humps, rocking her body back and forth, cramming himself as deep inside her as he could get. “Wanted me stuffing that tight. Cario. Pussy!?” He ended his question with a trio of hard shoves that had Lucia’s chest spike gouging marks into the table under her, while her tight flesh started to spasm and clench around him reflexively.

“C-cario! Luca! Cario!” Lucia barked, ears flattened fully and her tail quivering against him almost as intently as her slippery flesh was squeezing around his thrusting cock.

Keith growled, leaning over the lucario further and starting to fuck her with wild, urgent humps, sliding back even further and then  _ cramming _ himself balls-deep inside her squeezing cunny. “I’m gonna fucking come,” he panted in her ear.

“Cario!” Lucia managed to stammer out, pushing back against him almost desperately. “Lu! Lu! L-luca!”

Keith gripped the smaller pokemon tight, and then pulled her backwards, scraping her chestspike against the table, but managing to pull her down until she had to support herself with a knee on one of the chairs, her other foot dangling down and brushing against the floor. Keith  _ hammered _ her with wild thrusts all the while, but once her hips cleared the edge of the table, he was able to slip his free hand down past her thighs and begin rubbing fingers directly against her little clit as he pounded her.

“L-lu _ ca _ !” Lucia yelped, her legs squeezing shut tight and increasing the pressure of her flesh around him, trapping his fingers against her. Keith growled, and then gripped her knee, forcing her legs apart and then pressing her firmly into the table again, giving her a series of rough, almost violent humps in rebuke.

“Keep your fucking legs spread!” Keith snarled at her, edging one of his knees in between her own so she couldn’t close her legs without tumbling off balance. And then he slipped his fingers back down to continue toying with her clit as he ravaged her, fucking her with wild abandon.

“C-cario! Lucario!” Lucia stammered weakly, her ears flattened fully and cheeks flushed, her entire body convulsing as he played with her clit. The touches to her clit caused her to clench around him harder, and the added friction just made him fuck her harder and in turn drove her own pleasure upwards.

“Come for me,” Keith order, pinching her clit and  _ slamming _ his hips against her own, fucking her with ruthlessly hard thrusts, causing slick dribbles and gushes of her liquids to spill down her inner thighs. He leaned over her, his voice low and intent. “Come for me so I can blow my fucking load in you.”

Lucia bit her bottom lip, her tail spasming weakly against him and her paws grasping at the edge of the table hard enough that something splintered. “C-cario! Cario!” she whined, rocking back against him reflexively, the floor between her thighs visibly spattered with her liquids. Tight flesh cinched down around him in rhythmic pulses, and she quivered, her breath catching in her throat.

Keith growled, and slowed down, holding the lucario on the edge, smirking down at her wickedly. Her hips rolled urgently, and she pushed back against him desperately, one of her paws reaching down to push between her thighs… and then Keith pressed her back into the table and gave her his final, rutting humps, shoving into her with wild, urgent shoves that audibly slapped his hips against hers.

Lucia  _ snarled _ in delight, and then bit down on his wrist, muffling a howl of delight.

Keith gasped at the bite, almost losing his focus, but then the maddeningly intense rhythmic squeezes of an orgasming lucario around his cock caught up to him, and he gave her a few more wild, jackhammer thrusts, rocking her body back and forth. His cock stiffened, pulsing madly, and then jerked and started to unload inside her, pumping gush after gush of human spunk deep inside clenching pink lucario cunny.

Lucia rocked back against him roughly, red eyes narrowed and intent, staring unseeingly at the whiteboards across the room as her body reacted to the bursts of spunk by  _ clenching _ and  _ milking _ around him urgently, squeezing and coaxing around his spurting cock, urging it to fill her further.

He held tight to her, alternatively gasping in delight and pain at the bite to his wrist, his hips jerking against her as he pumped those repeated bursts of cum deep inside her. Mingled liquids started to gather at the point of her clit, drooling and dripping from between her thighs and over the fingers still toying with her. He continued to lightly finger her clit, enjoying the way it made her squeeze around him, prolonging their pleasure for several more wild moments before they finally both slumped.

“Fuck,” Keith hissed, wrapping a weak arm around the lucario and pulling her up onto the table properly again, so he could lean his weight against her, his knees shaking and threatening to sink them both to the floor.

“C-cario…” Lucia groaned, releasing his wrist and licking her lips once or twice, before resting her cheek flat against the desk, exhausted.

“I didn’t... hurt you, did I?” Keith asked wearily, wrapping an arm around the lucario and squeezing warmly.

Lucia lifted her head to give him an incredulous stare, and then forcefully pulled his arm closer to her, beginning to gently lick the blood from the small wounds her teeth had left in his flesh.

Keith gave a weak laugh, and then a hiss between clenched teeth. “You’re right, you did hurt me more.” He grasped her hips lightly with one hand, and then gave a slow grind against her, panting faintly. “We need to do this again sometime.”

Lucia peered up at him, and gave a slow, careful grind of her hips back against him, before giving a little nod of agreement. “Lu.”

* * *

A weary Keith swiped his new keycard through the door reader, and the lock clicked, admitting him to his new home for the week on a cruise ship bound for Hoenn. It looked like a hotel room, with one large bed, a smaller bed to the side, a table, a television bolted to the wall, a bathroom to the side, and a large doorway leading to a private balcony.

Carefully, Keith put his backpack down on the table, checking the egg contained within; the egg he had been given only weeks previously in Johto. It felt like months had passed.

Aleda and tammy slipped into the room, and each chose a spot on the beds within, while Fayah stomped in last, looking for a corner. She scowled at a plant that was occupying a space she wanted to sit in, and then stomped over to it, picking it up and placing it aside so she could sit with her back to the corner.

“You do know you can come sleep on the bed, right?” Keith asked blankly. “None of us are going to attack you or anything. You don’t have to keep constantly guarding your back.”

Fayah stared up at him, and then harrumphed, crossing her arms.

Keith rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. “Have it your way.”

He flicked on the television, and found a channel that was showing an advertisement disguised as a documentary, showing a resort somewhere on the coast of Hoenn.

“Welp, we’re here for a week,” Keith said with a sigh, flopping on his back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. “Again. Geeze. We just got  _ off _ a cruise ship.”

“Nine,” Aleda agreed, stretching her forepaws out in front of her and laying her chin on them, tails curling out to occupy most of the space on the bed.

“Vul,” Tammy chimed in, sprawling amongst the tails and resting her chin on one, using it as a pillow.

* * *

“I wonder what Alice is up to,” Keith mused aloud, idly flicking through news articles on his tablet. “Probably in her room getting boned by Atlas.”

“Nine,” Aleda agreed, crawling over to him and resting her chin on his shoulder, watching him scroll through the articles.

Keith lifted a hand, and lightly scritched the base of her ears, resting his cheek against her own. “I’ll have to get a good map of Hoenn and see what places there are to visit while we’re over there. Might as well enjoy the place if we’re being sent over there on Violet Enterprises’ dime.”

“Nine!” Aleda agreed enthusiastically, pushing her warm nose in against his neck and giving a content sigh.

Keith continued to scritch behind her ears, lightly stroking at her headfluff, before a curt knock on the balcony door made him look up.

Fayah growled, and Keith sat up, staring at the curtained door, before he set his tablet out and shuffled out of bed. He moved over to the door, hesitantly grasping the handle of it and sliding it open.

Lucia had taken it on herself to remove her shorts entirely, and was sitting stride the guardrail on his private balcony, side-on, one leg lifted to rest a foot on the rail. Her shorts were discarded on the balcony below her, and her paws were gripping the railing for balance, tail lazily curled over top of the tail, leaning back enough to give quite the view of her supple body.

Keith stared.

“Good morning!” Alice said, leaning over the balcony next to his own, peering around the opaque partition to smirk at him. The large head of Atlas leaned past her, giving him a quick stare and an ‘arc!’

“Oh uh, hi guys,” Keith said with a single blink. “So you did make it onto the cruise then?”

“Evidently!” Alice responded, smirking. “Even got in the room next to yours.”

Keith stepped up beside the railing, beside Lucia, and immediately, she wrapped a strong paw around him, pulling him against her. Keith hooked his arm around her middle, so she didn’t end up tumbling off the side of the cruise ship. “So, took the position, then?” Keith asked, peering over at Alice.

Alice shook her head. “I told Fiona I need more time… they sent Atlas with me on this trip as a provisional contract, to see if I like it enough to convince me.”

“Honey-dicking you,” Keith said with a little smirk.

“Lucia,” Alice said simply.

Lucia swivelled slightly and grabbed the front of his shirt in a paw, pulling him close and narrowing eyes at him.

“Okay, geeze, I’ll  _ lie _ then,” Keith said with the barest hint of a smirk, resting a palm on Lucia’s belly.

“I’m with you until you get back to headquarters,” Alice stated, reaching a hand up to rest on Atlas’ cheek, stroking lightly and leaning against him. “And if you keep bothering me I’m going to tell Lucia to be extra-rough with you.”

“She drew blood last time,” Keith said with a chuckle, slipping his hand further down her form and pressing a finger into the cleft between her thighs, finding her clit and giving a little rub against it. Lucia crossed her legs slightly and leaned against him with the softest of gasps, her hips shifting slowly.

“I’ll tell her to draw  _ more _ ,” Alice stated. She stared at them both, and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Sweet Arceus Keith, you’re going to molest my lucario in front of me? Just…  _ get a room _ !”

Keith arched an eyebrow at her, and then sank a digit into the tight depths of Lucia’s cunny, spreading her around his digit and making her gasp louder and grind her hips towards him. “You know, I think I might.”

Lucia shifted in surprise as Keith picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a bridal-carry. He turned, carrying her inside the room, and closed the door behind him with his foot.


	11. Zesty Zoroark

Keith chased a pea across the plate with his fork, before spearing it and turning the fork to the side to offer it to Tammy.

Tammy took the tiny offering, chewing it happily while retreating into Aleda’s tails. The form of Fayah hulked next to the table. Even sitting down she looked positively scary.

“So uh,” Keith started, gesturing with a fork.

Alice looked at him over the bolt-down cruise-ship restaurant table, arching an eyebrow, and Lucia looked at him with carefully affected boredom. Behind them, a pair of diners diverted their path to avoid walking past Fayah.

“Yes?” Alice asked pointedly.

“About Lucia…” Keith said, clearing his throat. “What’s going on with her… you know, bottom parts?”

Alice arched an eyebrow. “I understand you did your very best to destroy them.”

“No! I mean, her… clothes?” Keith continued awkwardly. “She has shorts!”

“And?” Alice asked blankly.

Keith made a motion with a hand. “I’ve never seen a pokemon with clothes before.”

Alice arched an eyebrow. “Well, now you have.”

“It’s… kinda weird!” Keith continued, rubbing the back of his head with a hand, while Lucia gave him a pointed stare in response to his statement. “I mean… is she the only one? Or do all lucario…?”

Alice shook her head. “There are several different ‘kinds’ of lucario, some with shorts, some with their lower body just being fur.”

“Oh,” Keith said, blinking once. “I guess that makes sense...”

“Gardevoir has a ballgown, hitmonchan has clothing, sawk has an actual martial-arts gi, the list goes on. It’s not that weird,” Alice stated, staring at him.

“So…” Keith frowned, turning to Lucia, “Do they just… come with them? Are they made by somebody? What about if they  _ lose _ them?”

Alice gave a short sigh. “Yes, no, and they regrow them.”

Keith stared at Alice. “Re… grow them?”

“Yes, grow them.”

Keith blinked once, but was saved from thinking on that particular fact any further by the arrival of the waiter with their dessert. Most of them had opted for simple creamed rice, but Aleda and Tammy had wanted a very strange dessert based on creamed rice that was carefully sauteed with a mix of figy, qualot, and occa berries. Instead of the usual white, it was a strange mix of colours that looked almost like a sunset. As the platter was placed down, the spicy smell wafting off the bowl made Keith’s eyes water, and he quickly slid it over to Aleda and Tammy.

“So,” Keith asked, digging a spoon into his pudding, and then looking around before lowering his voice. “Have you noticed that the bipedal pokemon are a lot more… sexual?”

Alice arched an eyebrow at him, and then paused, seeming to think over his question, before shaking her head. “No, actually. I’ve found it to be the opposite.”

“Oh, right, Atlas,” Keith said with a short laugh. “I want to know if it’s just working in my line of business that makes me feel like this or if it’s a general rule of thumb… but I can’t really ask anywhere.”

“The plight of the pokemon porn star,” Alice said with a giggle.

Keith hissed faintly. “Keep your voice down, there are  _ people _ !”

Alice rolled her eyes. “And none of them are paying attention to us. You’re awfully shy about what you do considering your face is plastered all over your videos. You’ve got your own fanpage on the Violet Enterprises blogsite.”

Keith blinked once. “Fan page?”

“Yep! Even have some recent sightings, last time I checked. Someone spotted you in Goldenrod which is why when I saw you walking down the path I  _ knew _ it had to be you.”

“That’s… honestly a little bit creepy,” Keith said blankly. “Arceus, I have a  _ fan site _ .”

“C’mon, you like what you do, embrace it! Fuck Aleda right on the table in front of everyone,” Alice suggested.

Keith paled, and Aleda looked up from her bowl of spicy rice pudding to give Alice a very concerned stare,

Alice giggled, shaking her head. “Sorry, I’m a little silly recently. Atlas has been keeping me up.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Oh I bet.”

Alice grumbled. “He’s a snuggler. He likes to trap me in his grasp and laze all over me and he’s big and heavy and  _ warm _ .”

Keith made a ‘continue on’ motion with a hand.

“Yes, after he fucks me,” Alice said with a very put-open roll of her eyes. “Of course.”

“Of course,” Keith said with a laugh. “He’s gotta convince you to join the company  _ somehow _ right?”

“If I join the company it won’t be  _ just _ for arcanine sex,” Alice rebuked, frowning.

Keith nodded earnestly. “Of course, of course, you like  _ other _ pokemon than arcanine.”

Keith only narrowly dodged the spoon Alice threw at him.

* * *

Alice lounged back against the warm fluffy wall of Atlas’ chest, idly reaching with a hand to scritch his chin and throat while her free hand operated a Violet Enterprises tablet. It had been given to her when she accepted the temporary position, and was loaded with information on the company and contractual obligations should she accept a more permanent position at the company.

She had already tried to contact her father, but had been told by his secretary that he was in a meeting and she would pass along a message. Alice had declined to leave a message.

“So what do you think, Atlas?”

Atlas curled slightly to peer at her.

“Should I take the position with the company?” she asked helplessly, ruffling his chest with a palm. “Would you like to be my pokemon for a while?”

Atlas stared at her, and then curled further to bump his muzzle against her hair, snuffling loudly at her neck and ear and then giving her cheek a lazy lick. “Arc,” he responded noncommittally.

“Oh thank you so much for the vote of confidence,” Alice said, shaking her head with a sigh. “You mean you’re not at all excited about the idea of having me around constantly to worship you?”

Atlas arched an eyebrow at her, and then heaved an ambivalent huff.

Alice narrowed her eyes. “Playing hard to get?”

“Arc,” Atlas responded with the slightest hint of a sly smirk.

“Maybe you just need some convincing…” Alice responded mock-thoughtfully. One of her hands slipped down his form, rubbing at his lower belly, just in front of where one of his hindlegs blocked access to the fat arcanine sheath.

Atlas perked ears upwards curiously at her action, and lifted his hindleg enough for her to slip her hand between his huge thighs, but instead, she leaned past him and reached down for her backpack, slipping a dainty hand deep inside and rummaging until she could find a DVD case. 

“This is one of my favorites,” Alice said, holding up the case so Atlas could see the two arcanine on the cover. She flipped the case open, and then pulled out the optical disc, smirking and showing it to Atlas.

The disc depicted a scene from the dvd, showing a low-angle shot from behind the two arcanine, obviously mid-mating, with long tendrils of what could only be cum drooling down between spread thighs matted with sexual liquids. But the hole in the centre was strategically placed to ‘censor’ the action, meaning that one could only get an impression of the act without being technically explicit. The Violet Enterprises logo was prominent, as was the title which was ‘C.Y.O.E’; which stood for ‘Choose Your Own Ending’, one of Violet Enterprises’ experimental formats. At several points in the DVD it offered the choice of different paths.

Atlas stared at the disc for a long moment and then rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

Smirking, Alice slipped off the bed, and then strode over to the television, inserting the DVD into the side of it and scooping up the remote, returning to Atlas who was pointedly not paying any attention to her or the television and was busy washing his paw with long licks.

Alice rested back against the big arcanine, and Atlas ignored her presence… until her panties were draped over his nose with a soft giggle. He blinked and curled around to look at her, finding her sprawled back against his hindlegs and belly, with one knee lifted, almost exposed, but with the front of her skirt folded in such a way that he couldn’t actually see anything.

Red eyes narrowed, and Atlas snorted once, grumbling at her.

Alice smirked, and then lifted the remote, pointing it at the television and flicking it on, before starting up the DVD. A splash screen showing close-ups of two arcanines fucking doggystyle popped up on screen, along with a menu. The title card of ‘Choose Your Own Ending’ tastefully hid a lot of the explicit action, but on deeper thrusts the engorged black knot of the arcanine could be seen straining at the female’s fluffy outer lips.

Atlas stared at the screen for several long moments, transfixed, and then went back to licking his paw lazily.

Alice navigated the menus, hitting the ‘select a scene’ option and scrolling past the cunnilingus and fellatio scenes, and selecting the one marked ‘breeding’.

Immediately, the room was filled with the sound of strained arcanine panting, and the soft thuds of fluffy bodies colliding, while the screen itself showed the male fucking the female arcanine from behind. Soft ‘arcs’ left them both, and corny dialogue was written for both arcanine, which played across the bottom of the screen in bold yellow text.

[Fernos] I’m gonna fuck you full of my pups!

[Brandi] Yes! Give it to me!

“Have you seen this one before?” Alice asked innocently, following Atlas’ gaze to where he was staring at the television.

“Arc,” Atlas responded with a shake of his head.

Alice smirked, leaning back against the arcanine, shifting far enough that she was lazing against one of his hindlegs. She slipped a soft palm between his hindlegs, making him lift one into the air, which gave her a good view and easy access to that fat orange sheath. She giggled when she saw his tip already starting to spill from the swollen sheath. “Oh you try to act like it’s nothing but this part sure isn’t lying,” she purred, placing a hand directly on his sheath and squeezing lightly.

“Arc!” Atlas huffed, turning his attention back to the screen, pretending to ignore Alice’s touch.

The DVD had been frozen on a slow-motion loop that was almost perfect, showing a slight hitch on every second arcanine-hump, and giving quite a view of Fernos’ fat black knot straining against Brandi’s soft outer lips. A subtitle at the bottom of the screen asked:

[Fernos] Do you want my fucking knot?

[Brandi]

A blinking cursor awaited a response from the remote control offering two different options: ‘cum inside’, and ‘balls deep’.

“What do you think?” Alice asked innocently, rubbing her palm up to his tip, and leaning in to rest her cheek on his sheath, so she could watch that growing black flesh spill free from scant inches away. “Should Brandi get the knot? Or do you wanna see some mess?”

Atlas curled to peer at her, and then back at the screen, black flesh thickening and growing eagerly, giving an uncertain growl.

“Let’s see the knot, first,” Alice purred, squeezing around his sheath deliberately, where Atlas’ own knot was still hidden.

A quick selection on the dvd caused the video to lurch into a new scene, and Brandi’s text popped up on the bottom of the screen:

[Brandi] Y-yes! Give me your pups!

Fernos leant over the female further, and a shot showed his paws digging into the earth, clenching at the ground for purchase as his hips started to pound into the female harder and faster, really putting all his weight behind each substantial hump. Each of his pounding humps spread Brandi’s outer lips further and further, and a cutaway made sure to show the action close-up as each earnest thrust sank his knot further and further.

After another series of wild humps, Brandi’s outer lips stretched and spread as far as they could, straining around the mid-point of Ferno’s fat black knot, and with a heated snarl, the male drew back and then lunged forwards with all of his strength. Immediately, his knot sank inside, and the entire screen was taken up with a slow-motion shot of Brandi’s outer lips closing down around the back of Fernos’ knot, sealing it inside her as he snarled in delight and started pumping his load deep inside, flooding the female arcanine’s body with heated spurts. The camera shots took great delight in showing each pulse and throb of Ferno’s cock, in the tiny sliver that was visible not buried inside the female, his sheath flush against her outer lips.

A single thick tendril of hot arcanine cum started to spill from the bottom of Brandi’s fully-stuffed cunt, slowly drooling down between their hindlegs, evidence of how thoroughly the arcanine had bred her.

“Have you even done that?” Alice asked heatedly, grasping a palm around Atlas’ stiffening cock and starting to stroke up and down it eagerly. “Ever stuffed your knot in a female arcanine?”

“Arc,” Atlas responded the affirmative, staring at the screen, tail beginning to slowly, eagerly twitch. His fat black cock was stiffening almost urgently, throbbing to life, the warmth in it becoming quite apparent as his huge knot blossomed up out of his sheath and swelled into the air.

Alice giggled, slipping a hand down and squeezing around his knot. “That’s hot,” she whispered, watching a heavy gush of clear precum drool from the pointed tip of the stiff black length. “Was it on camera?”

“Nine,” Atlas responded, shaking his head slowly. 

“Shame,” Alice murmured, slowly stroking her palm over the top third of Atlas’ throbbing cock, spreading the slick precum over it. She turned her attention back to the dvd for a moment, which was now on an ‘end’ screen showing Brandi lazing in the sun surrounded by growlithe. 

Several options faded in at the bottom of the screen, offering the choice between going back a step, switching to the other scenes on the DVD, or returning to the main menu. Alice freed a hand from the arcanine’s stiffened cock, and reached for the remote, going back a scene, offering her the choice again of Fernos giving Brandi his knot or not. This time, she selected the second option.

Immediately, the DVD swapped back to the scene of Fernos fucking the female arcanine with wild, urgent humps. That same low-angle shot came in from behind the two canine pokemon, showing Ferno’s huge black cock stuffing deep inside the female over and over again, with his knot cramming up against her outer lips in firm grinds.

But when the previous scene had shown Fernos cram his knot inside, this one swapped to a new scene with Ferno’s urgent humps getting jerky and wild, and his knot thudding against Brandi’s outer lips but not quite spreading them enough to sink inside.

Alice stared at the screen, knowing what was coming, her grasp on Atlas’ cock working up and down it eagerly in anticipation.

Fernos drew his hips back, and then ground in a few inches, leaving fully two thirds of his throbbing cock not buried inside the female. A powerful pulse travelled down the length of the black flesh, and his knot swelled to its full, intimidating size. The camera took great pains to show each heaving throb down the length of the arcanine’s cock as it visibly pulsed and  _ spurted _ into the shallow’s of Brandi’s squeezing cunt. 

And then, Fernos snarled and gave a jerky lunging hump, burying himself in the female until his knot thudded against her outer lips. Hot gushes of the gooey white spunk he had pulsed into Brandi’s tight cunny was forced out by the sudden hump, washing back over his cock and knot and spilling down her inner thighs in a deluge of sticky mess.

Both arcanine howled as Fernos started to fuck her with wild humps even as he spilled inside her, each shove of his hips causing another thick, sticky gush of arcanine spunk to drool from the thoroughly-stuffed arcanine cunny.

After several long seconds of bliss, the male arcanine drew back, letting the stiff cock pull from her used cunny and spring free. Large paws gripped the arcanine’s rump, spreading her, letting the cameras get a very good shot of Brandi’s thoroughly-used pussy dripping thick white rivulets of Fernos’ spunk.

Alice bit her bottom lip, and squeezed around Atlas’ knot with one dainty hand while her other pumped up and down his stiff cock, causing slick dribbles of clear precum to drool from his pointed tip. “You arcanine make such a mess…”

“Arc!” Atlas responded, a slight note of smugness entering his tone as his hips rolled slowly against her motions.

Alice giggled, and squeezed around the base of his cock with one hand, while her other slipped down her own body, moving beneath her skirt to give light rubs against her aching cunt with slender fingers. She shifted slightly, laying her cheek against that heavy, throbbing cock, feeling the radiating heat deep within it and the sheer  _ heft _ of it against her flesh.

The DVD had paused at the end-screen again, showing the female arcanine with the growlithe, and was once more offering the options.

Alice reached down for the remote again, having to remove her hand from under her skirt to do so, her free hand giving little squeezes and light rubs along the length of Atlas’ throbbing black cock to keep him interested as she fumbled for the controls. A quick selection went back to the menu, and another click brought up the scene-selection.

The scene selection was divided into neat rows, under headings. There was a ‘foreplay’ heading, a ‘mating’ heading, ‘creamy compilation’ heading, and an unobtrusive ‘bonus features’ below that. Each heading was subdivided into panels showing small repeating clips of what they contained and a heading. The ‘foreplay’ section had ‘Standing Oral’ showing a side-on shot of Fernos standing over a crouching Brandi; ‘Throat Swabbing’ with Brandi laying on her back on a bed and Fernos fucking her upside-down muzzle; and ‘69’ which was exactly what one would expect from the title.

Alice tabbed down past the foreplay section as she always did, to where the ‘mating’ heading offered ‘Missionary’, ‘Arcanine-Style’, and ‘Bounce’ options, each showing an appropriate moving picture. She paused there for a moment, hoving on the ‘missionary’ option, glancing from the throbbing black cock in front of her face to the DVD menu and then back again.

Atlas arched an eyebrow, curling around to peer at her.

Alice swallowed thickly, feeling her cheeks warming, and tsked at the big arcanine. “J-just watch the movie, okay?”

The arcanine snorted once, and then turned back to the television, his tail thwapping against the bed impatiently.

Alice turned her attention back to the dvd, biting her bottom lip, giving Atlas’ throbbing cock a slow stroke up and down before moving the selector over to the ‘foreplay’ section and selecting the ‘Standing Oral’ option.

The screen went dark, and then resolved itself into a  _ very _ close-up view of a fat arcanine sheath, with just the hint of black flesh visible at the end of that thick orange-brown casing. Brandi’s head entered the frame, and the big female arcanine leaned in, nudging that large nose against Fernos’ sheath, followed by an eager lick of black tongue against the end of that huge sheath.

Atlas stared at the screen, bemused, and then curled slightly to peer at Alice again, seeming to smirk.

Alice huffed, feeling her cheeks warming, and reached a hand forwards to swat the arcanine’s nose. “J-just watch the movie!” she grumbled.

Atlas gave a rumbling laugh, but turned back to the television.

On the screen, Brandi was enthusiastically lapping at Fernos’ sheath, coaxing out eagerly-growing inches of black arcanine cock. The fat sheath visibly swelled, engorging with the weight of Ferno’s flesh as it spilled out against the eagerly-lapping tongue, quickly starting to stiffen into the air.

Alice bit her bottom lip, her free hand slipping down under her skirt to begin slowly rubbing at herself, while her other squeezed around the massive bulge of Atlas’ knot, causing a thick dribble of precum to spill from his tip and drool down the length of his shiny black cock.

In only seconds, Fernos was at his full size, his throbbing cock bobbing in front of Brandi’s nose. A few shots showed the female arcanine leaning in and mouthing around his knot, nuzzling his balls and then lapping along his underside, causing hot spurts of precum to splash over her face. And then, the ‘scene’ ended at a stand-by loop with a visible hitch at the end, of Brandi with her muzzle open and tongue hanging out, with Fernos’ cock laid out across her face, from her nose to between her eyes, visibly throbbing and drooling.

Three ‘paths’ manifested at the bottom of the screen:

[Blow-job] [Muzzle-fuck] [Mating]

Alice slowly stroked up and down Atlas’ cock, dipping her fingers into herself and stifling the softest of groans.

Atlas curled to peer at her, and Alice arched an eyebrow. “Well? What one do you wanna see? This is all for you, big boy. I don’t even like oral.”

Atlas stared at her, his gaze drifting from her hand on his cock, to her other hand under her skirt. One of his eyebrows arched dubiously.

Alice flushed, removing her hand from her skirt and giving a swift stroke up and down Atlas’ cock, her cheeks slightly pink. “Choose!”

Atlas grumbled, and then turned back to the screen, lifting a large paw to point emphatically at the middle option.

“How completely unpredictable,” Alice said dryly, her voice wavering slightly, before she picked up the remote and selected the ‘Muzzle-fuck’ option.

The scene changed, and Brandi draw back, one of her large paws gripping the base of Fernos’ cock to hold it steady so she could lap at his tip, eagerly dragging her velvety, black tongue against that pointed tip over and over again. After a few moments of this treatment, one of Ferno’s paws came up to grip the base of one of her ears, and then the big arcanine clearly made to stuff his cock in Brandi’s mouth!

Brandi drew back with a grin, staring up at the other arcanine, before opening her mouth up and extending her tongue in clear invitation.

With an eager growl, Fernos drew his hips back, letting that stiff, throbbing black length of arcanine cock drop down Brandi’s face until it brushed past her nose. The camera zoomed in close, showing a high-definition shot of Brandi lipping at the point of Fernos’ quivering cock. Her soft lips curled against the pointed tip, and a black tongue gave eager little licks along the end of it, summoning up a spurt of precum that wet her tongue.

One of Ferno’s large paws came to rest between her ears, and the arcanine heaved forwards slightly, pushing the tip of his cock into Brandi’s muzzle. Immediately, she started to nurse on him, cheeks pursing slightly as she suckled eagerly even as the fat black cock spread her jaws.

“Disgusting,” Alice muttered, huffing and squeezing around the base of Atlas’ cock, giving a slow stroke up and down it.

Atlas rolled his eyes at her again, turning back to the television to watch Fernos give a series of eager humps into Brandi’s muzzle, sinking inch after inch of stiff black cock into her muzzle. The camera showed a shot from the side, letting the viewer see how many inches of Ferno’s cock were sinking inside that large muzzle, with the bulb of his knot pushing closer and closer to her nose and lips with each eager motion of the male’s hips.

“I always forget how big arcanine are,” Alice murmured, squeezing up the length of Atlas’ cock. Compared to the cock on the screen, she was having trouble fathoming how it was even possible to get  _ that much _ cock into a mouth. Even an arcanines! If she tried her very hardest, she could maybe fit the first third in her mouth before it would be banging against the back of her throat. The thought made her flush and shudder, and she swallowed dryly.

Atlas was still focused on the television, watching Fernos’ motion hitch for a moment as he found the back of Brandi’s muzzle. Only an inch of stiff black cock was not buried in her mouth, his knot throbbing in front of her nose, so close but so far away! Almost immediately, Fernos leaned over the other arcanine and started to fuck her muzzle with firm, powerful humps, his hips grinding towards her muzzle and reaching that same point in her mouth with each eager thrust, filling her muzzle to absolute capacity over and over again.

Alice glanced up at the screen, cheeks flushed. “Arceus… that poor arcanine. She’s getting  _ abused _ .” She stared at the screen for a moment longer, watching Fernos’ eager humps rock the female’s head back and forth. Brandi kept her stance set, to provide much-needed resistance, translating Fernos’ eager motions into pistoning of his cock back and forth in her large muzzle. But it still didn’t look very gentle.

Fernos’ motions changed, and a large paw gripped at Brandi’s cheek, holding her steady and then pushing her head down, forming a better line between her mouth and throat and letting the eager male hump deeper, sinking all the way inside her muzzle until the end of his knot kissed up against her lips. Then, he started to fuck her muzzle properly, sliding back and then heaving forwards with an eager driving motion, rocking Brandi back and forth with his eager motions. She extended her tongue, cradling the underside of that fat black knot each time Fernos pushed it against her nose and lips.

“ _ No way _ does he ever fit that entire thing in her mouth,” Alice murmured, eyes wide.

Atlas spared her a look, snorting once and then returning to watching the television with rapt interest.

Fernos’ motions were getting more and more intent, his hips grinding into her mouth in urgent jerky humps, bumping that fat knot against her nose and lips in earnest shoves that made a soft, but audible impact with her muzzle.

Alice bit her tongue a moment, and then squeezed both hands around Atlas’ knot, marvelling at the heat and stiffness of it. The constant eager  _ throb _ of blood in it was matched by a noticeable increase in heat with each beat. She huffed softly. “Typical. Is that what gets you all hot and bothered, huh?”

Atlas spared her a glance, and then turned back to the television, his hips rolling eagerly. “Arc, arc!”

Alice glanced up the television, finding that it was on a loop now, showing a slow-motion scene of Fernos urgently rutting into Brandi’s muzzle, bumping his knot against her lips over and over again. He was obviously about to finish. The bottom of the screen offered several different options:

[Oral-Knotting] [Inside] [Open mouth]

Alice huffed, releasing Atlas’ knot for a moment and picking up the remote, staring at the options, feeling her cheeks warming again. “Let’s go with the first option, I guess… at least it won’t be so disgusting.”

Atlas curled to stare at her, arching an eyebrow, and Alice stared at him in response, giving one half of his knot a firm squeeze in retaliation, wincing slightly in surprise as a gush of his hot precum splashed against her arm. 

“ _ Arc _ !” Atlas demanded, his tail starting to thud against the bed urgently.

Alice rolled her eyes, and then hit the button to continue the scene. Immediately, the DVD moved to the next section, with Fernos’ humps getting more and more urgent and wild, more of his weight put behind that fat, thrusting cock. 

Alice stared, watching the screen as the male’s motions got harsher and harsher, his knot pushing and straining against Brandi’s large muzzle, forcing her to open up wider and wider, until, with a triumphant snarl, the male heaved forwards and sank his knot past her lips.

The directors of the film were so evidently so pleased with the shot that they showed it multiple times, from different angles, in slow motion.

And then Fernos held Brandi’s muzzle tight against his sheath, the entire length of his cock buried in her muzzle, and started to unload.

The shot changed, showing from below this time, giving a good look at the bulge in Brandi’s throat. The camera was so close that it picked up the sound of desperate swallows as Brandi struggled to swallow down gush after gush of hot arcanine spunk being pumped directly down her throat.

Alice stared, her eyes wide, before she swallowed thickly and then turned back to Atlas’ cock, giving a slow stroke up and down it, watching it twitch and jerk, drooling precum,  _ achingly _ stiff, while the big firedog stared at the screen with rapt attention.

“You could  _ kill _ a girl trying to do that to her,” Alice muttered, giving the base of Atlas’ cock a firm squeeze.

Atlas chuffed for a moment, seeming to smile smugly, even as the screen switched to an end-screen again.

Alice picked up the remote in her free hand, going back to the main menu. Atlas gave a faint whine as the boring menu popped back up again, and Alice rolled her eyes once more. “We’re almost done here, silly puppy. I just gotta drag you into the shower so you don’t make a mess when you fuck me stupid.”

Atlas curled to stare at her, and then gave her his best puppy-dog-eyes.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, and then sighed and shook her head. “Fine, one more.”

Some quick button presses later, Alice was back on the scene-selection, She peered at the ‘creamy compilation’ heading for a moment, feeling her cheeks warm again. She had never watched it before, especially not with a thumbnail that showed Brandi sat back on her haunches with her mouth wide open, eagerly waiting what one could only assume was a sticky mouthful of arcanine jizz.

With a slight harrumph, she hit the ‘play’ button and threw the remote to the side.

The screen immediately resolved to a black screen with stereotypical corny pornography music and then showed a shot of Brandi opening wide in front of Fernos’ stiff, throbbing cock, before sudden heavy jets of gooey spunk  _ splashed _ directly into her mouth. It splattered over the roof of her mouth, heavily painting over the insides of her muzzle and coating her tongue utterly as she stared up at the camera with smoldering red eyes.

“Oh wow not even two seconds in and it’s already just…  _ ugh _ ,” Alice said loudly, shaking her head. “Is this what turns you on, honestly?”

Atlas turned to peer at her, and then snorted once, smirking and turning back to the screen.

It seemed that the compilation was taken from every part of the DVD, even the ‘special features’ section, which evidently showed what happened when cameraman and directors were in a room with a horny arcanine for shoot after shoot.

The next scene showed Brandi laying on a couch, probably there specifically for her to rest on between takes, but two people dressed in cameramen outfits, along with a casually-dressed person who must have been the director, were taking turns fucking her. One of the cameramen was at her head, fucking her muzzle with eager humps, while another was between her legs, pounding her with deep strokes. A moment later, there was a cut, and then it showed the guy at her muzzle pull back and start jerking off in earnest, laying his cock directly against Brandi’s eagerly-extended tongue and starting to pump a burst of human cum right into her open muzzle.

A second later and another cut, and the second cameraman was grasping her muzzle and humping deep inside it on his final strokes, firing eager jets of human spunk into her mouth that were only revealed when he pulled back and Brandi deliberately opened her mouth for him, showing the streaks of gooey white adorning her tongue.

“D-disgusting,” Alice murmured, cheeks burning now. The next cut showed the director humping deep inside Brandi’s visibly moist cunt, stuffing himself so far inside her that only a sliver of his cock was visible. The portion of his cock not buried inside her visibly throbbed and jerked as he groaned and unloaded inside her, holding there for several long moments before withdrawing. The black flesh of Brandi’s used cunny gave up only the merest hint of the human spunk resting within, which was evidently not enough for the director. He slipped a hand down, burying two fingers inside the arcanine’s pussy and giving a few slow pumps until a gooey mess of human spunk was drooling from her used cunt.

Alice gripped around Atlas’ knot with one hand, and then started to give swift, firm strokes up and down his cock with the other. The big arcanine started to pant, his hips arching slowly up towards her motions while the straining flesh spilled hot precum over and over again. He was so hard and twitching, it was all Alice could do not to throw a leg over him and grind against his knot.

The next scene on the DVD showed one of Brandi holding Fernos’ knot in her large paws, one on either side, holding him steady as she lapped in earnest at his twitching cocktip. Each bruish of her tongue made the stiff black flesh twitch and jerk wildly, obviously so very closer to just blowing. Alice’s strokes up and Atlas’ straining cock slowed as she stared at the screen.

Brandi leaned in, capturing the bobbing tip of Fernos’ cock and giving it a gentle, firm suck. Immediately, a jet of molten arcanine spunk lanced out and splashed the back of her throat, washing over her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She smirked, holding the fat black cock steady and opening her mouth wide, letting the camera get a good look at the gooey burst of spunk that liberally splashed over the back of her back of her muzzle and absolutely  _ flooded _ her mouth with white.

Alice shuddered, her knees tightening, squeezing together, and she swapped one hand from Atlas’ shaft and dipped it back under her skirt, grinding her palm against herself, feeling her cheeks burning once more. Her other hand remained around his engorged knot, squeezing it and keeping the big arcanine jerking and twitching She stared at his tip, watching a hot dribble of clear precum drool down the length of it, before she sucked in a breath to steel herself and then leaned forwards and closed her lips over his tip.

Almost immediately, Atlas jerked and seemed to have to restrain himself from humping up into her mouth, his cock straining and pumping an incredible volume of precum directly over her tongue.

Flushing deeply, Alice gave a slow bob on Atlas’ stiff,  _ straining _ cock, letting the thin precum wash down over him from between her lips. The raw spice and  _ heat _ of his precum was burning on her lips and tongue, overwhelming her senses with the musky taste and scent of his spice. She squeezed his knot, and a splash of precum spilled from him with such power that it splattered over the back of her throat, and for a heart-stopping moment she thought he was coming. She drew back, shuddering, mouth open and clear precum spilling down her chin as she ground her palm against herself almost urgently. As she swallowed reflexively, the burning in her lips and tongue moved to her throat instead, smokey and potent.

“F-fuck,” Alice gasped, sparing a glance for Atlas. The big firedog was watching her, a sly grin dancing in his eyes, no longer giving the lion’s share of his attention to the DVD, which now showed a continuation of the last scene where Brandi had been getting her open mouth splashed with arcanine spunk. Now, the cameramen and direction had joined in, and all three of them were jerking off into Brandi’s eagerly-open muzzle, readying to add to the mess Fernos had already made of her.

Shuddering, Alice shifted her grip from Atlas’ knot to his shaft proper, grasping him and giving firm, earnest pumps up and down him. Immediately, more precum splashed from him, and with a faint whimper, she leaned forwards to capture his cocktip again, sinking him past her lips and nursing on him urgently.

On the screen, Brandi was getting her extended tongue painted with burst of human spunk, while on the bed, Atlas’ knot was starting to visibly thicken and throb, fattening up while the heavy pulse of his arousal became more and more pronounced in that stiff, quivering cock.

“F-fuck, you’re going to cum,” Alice murmured breathlessly, her cheeks burning heavily. She couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like, how it would taste and feel for burning-hot arcanine spunk to pump right into her mouth. “We gotta… get off the bed,” Alice muttered, quivering, grinding her palm against herself again and swooping in for another eager bob and suckle of Atlas’ stiff, twitching cock.

Atlas’ head lolled back, and his hips gave a reflexive jerk and shift, grinding towards her motions, and his paws gripped at her lower body, jerking Alice out of her daze.

Alice pulled back, panting, the air moving across her burning lips and tongue increasing the sensation of spice there. Her chin was  _ dripping _ with arcanine precum, and she resisted the urge to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. She pulled herself to her knees, and then unsteadily rose, heading to the bathroom, beckoning Atlas to follow.

Atlas grumbled, his ears flattening, before doing as asked, rolling over and then harrumphing, stalking after Alice towards the bathroom while the DVD moved on to the next portion of the compilation, showing the various times Fernos had sank his knot in Brandi’s muzzle and cunny.

Alice was leaning back against the wall of the bathroom by the time Atlas prowled in, one hand under her skirt, working herself over with eager grinding motions. The big firedog paused in the doorway, smirking at her.

Shuddering again, Alice straightened, and then pointed at the shower. “P-put your paws on the towel rack,” she ordered shakily.

Atlas gave her a bemused stare, but did as ordered, lifting his large forepaws up to grip the steel towel rack. It groaned, but thankfully didn’t give way, leaving the big arcanine at a strange angle that nonetheless would let Alice slip underneath him without any issue. His stiff black cock was quite visible beneath him, drooling a line of precum onto the tiled floor.

“See? Now I can make you cum and watch it all splash right on the wall,” Alice murmured, reaching under the arcanine and grasping his cock, giving him a swift series of pumps.

Atlas shuddered, his hips rocking and jerking slowly, his cock twitching and giving another spurt of precum, this one almost strong enough to reach the wall. He looked down between his own forepaws at the space there, and then lifted his head to peer at Alice.

Flushing, Alice stroked at the cock a little more firmly, before she got down on her knees, kneeling beside the big canine, his cock at perfect eye-level, pointed towards the wall. She had a ringside seat to what she was doing to him, one palm cupping his knot, squeezing around what little of it she could with only one hand, while her other swiftly pumped him, stroking him and bringing him back to that same twitching, jerking point he had been at before.

She watched raptly as the veins along his cock engorged, the entire shaft fattening and flexing, a rush of blood making it thicken and  _ bulge _ in a pulsing, expanding wave as that fat knot at his base swelled up to its incredible size. She stared, giving that huge bulb a little testing squeeze; it was so  _ big _ . Immediately, Atlas’ cock started to jerk and quiver, from deep inside, not quite at orgasm just yet but oh so very close.

“You like that, puppy?” Alice asked breathlessly, giving him another swift stroke and almost giggling at the way he shuddered and jerked, held right on the edge. She slowly worked her hand down the length of him, smearing his own precum into his cockflesh, her soft touches bringing forth another powerful spurt of precum that actually hit the wall this time, leaving a clear line of fluid on it. She bit her tongue, almost releasing his knot so she could masturbate again, but he was  _ so close _ to coming. She couldn’t stop now!

Just a few more swift strokes, a little squeeze around his knot. The poor arcanine was so close to blowing that it wouldn’t take anything to set him off!

Alice didn’t even make a decision. She didn’t even remember thinking it. One moment, she was stroking Atlas off, pointing that stiff, glorious cock at the wall to give her a show, and the next moment, without even deciding to do so, she had moved to kneel directly in the line of fire, lined up his tip with her mouth and sank her lips down over him.

Immediately, hot gushes of precum splashed over her tongue, painting the inside of her mouth. She swallowed on instinct, gasping and shuddering around her mouthful of stiff, throbbing black canine dick at the renewed burning in her throat. Her eyes widened as she stared down the barrel of his cock, his knot bulging angrily in front of her. She gave it a hesitant squeeze, realising that Atlas was going to  _ cum in her fucking mouth _ !

She had only seconds to pull back and save herself. But instead, Alice grasped around his shaft with her free hand, and jerked him off with swift, decisive motions, feathering his tip with an urgent flurry of licks like the most stereotypical of porn sluts. 

_ She wanted it _ .

Atlas’ hips strained for a moment, and his knot bulged obscenely, that entire cock giving a hearty throb and jerk before it seemed to  _ explode _ right in Alice’s mouth.

The first gush she was almost ready for, splashing across her tongue and the roof of her mouth, filling her mouth almost to capacity in one powerful spraying gush. The spice of his precum was nothing compared to the burning heat of his actual spunk; sticky, heavy, and  _ overwhelmingly _ intense. She swallowed on reflex, straining to pull down a gooey rush of the mess, before the second burst filled her mouth past capacity. Her eyes widened, and she realised in that instant how much she had underestimated what the arcanine could produce.

Alice pulled back, gasping, her eyes closing just in time as Atlas’ next burst hit her right in the face. It splashed over the bridge of her nose, her cheeks, and chin, utterly covering the bottom half of her face in a debaucherous mask, incredibly hot and surprisingly weighty.

“F-fuck-fuck- _ fuck _ !” Alice stammered, stuffing one hand under her skirt and rubbing at herself urgently. Hot gushes of arcanine spunk splashed over her face and shoulders, falling down over her chest in heavy ropes as she quivered and fingered herself furiously.

In mere moments, Alice was quivering through her own orgasm, her mind foggy and hazy. One hand was still wrapped around Atlas’ spasming cock, feeling each heavy  _ pulse _ pounding down the length of it before bursting right out over her front. She leaned forwards blindly, capturing his tip in her mouth and nursing on him eagerly. Each fat throb of his cock and luscious spurt of arcanine spunk was met by a straining swallow, her throat and stomach burning with the intensity of it all as she swallowed down burst after burst of Atlas’ hefty load.

Alice came back to her senses properly to find herself swallowing down the last of Atlas’ heavy load. His flow had reduced, tapering off into quiet bursts of gooey spunk, so hot and thick that it coated her throat on the way down and made her entire body feel flushed and hot.

“F-fuck…” Alice murmured, pulling back and gasping for air, staring at the cock quivering in front of her face as it drooled a heavy gush of spunk from the tip, drooling to the floor. Shuddering and blushing violently, she leaned forwards to nurse on him again, slowly stroking him off into her mouth to make sure he was done before she pulled back again.

Atlas stared down at her, his chest heaving, looking at his handiwork.

Alice was suddenly acutely aware that her entire face was a mess off arcanine spunk. Her eyes were watering from the sheer  _ spice _ of it, and the heat of it burned in her stomach, throat, and mouth like a harsh alcohol. Her knees clenched together, and she rubbed herself urgently with her fingers again, drawing herself into another trembling orgasm.

Atlas stared down at her all the way, that smug smile dancing in his eyes.

Quivering, Alice reached up to swat his nose, turning her face to hide it, her cheeks burning with more than just arcanine spunk. “S-shut up and move. I n-need to have a shower after that!” she protested.

Atlas grinned, and sidestepped smoothly, making space enough for Alice to get into the shower.

And even as she was stripping to try and get clean, Alice couldn’t help but play over the events of the last few moments again and again; the hot splash against the back of her throat, the feel of that throbbing cock pulsing right in her mouth…

Alice stepped into the shower, flicking it on and shuddering. She hadn’t closed the door, and Atlas was staring at her.

She flushed, her eyes wandering down his form to that slowly-softening black flesh, imagining it in her mouth again. She bit her tongue again, giving an uncertain quiver.

Atlas came when she beckoned, and she lifted one knee up against the wall, leaning back against it and leading his head in between her legs. The big firedog didn’t even seem to mind the water as he buried his muzzle between her thighs, starting to lap eagerly at Alice’s moist cunt.

* * *

Keith sprawled across the bed, watching waves rolling outside the window. It wasn’t a first-class room this time, and they were closer to the waterline, meaning that the waves occasionally lapped at the portholes.

Fayah was sitting in a corner of the cramped room, back to the wall as always, mohawk covering one side of her face. Aleda and Tammy were taking up their customary half of the bed, with Aleda’s tails trailing down off the end in a cascade of fluff.

Keith glanced over at Fayah, and then reached down for his pack, opening up the flap and extricating the book that Fayah had wanted. Embossed purple letting proclaimed the title: ‘Illusory Lover’. It was a ‘slice of life’ novel, rather than a romance, so Keith had low hopes that it would feature the kind of pokemon-on-human relationships he was becoming accustomed to.

“Fayah,” Keith said quietly.

Fayah looked up, one red eye staring at him.

Keith lifted the edge of the blanket. “C’mere.”

Fayah stared at him, and then stared at the floor, before woodenly rising to her paws and stomping over to the bed, crawling in under the blankets and facing away from him, keeping a careful distance of a few inches from her body and his own, carefully not touching him.

Keith rolled his eyes inwardly, giving a faint sigh. He lifted a hand under the blankets to rest on Fayah’s side, and she immediately tensed up. He couldn’t see her face, but he could  _ feel _ her staring at the wall.

“Relax…” Keith soothed, squeezing her shoulder. But still, Fayah’s body was like a wound spring in the bed next to him.

Sighing faintly, Keith reached over her, slipping his hand into his pack again, coming up with a thin travel blanket emblazoned with different eeveelutions. He’d had it since he had put together his travel pack, back when he first started with Violet Enterprises. It was good for cold weather or even as a pillow when the circumstances called for it. But now, Keith repurposed it as a blanket for Fayah, lifting the actual blanket off her and then throwing the thinner pokemon-themed blanket over her form, covering her from her shoulders down to her knees.

Once Fayah was covered properly, Keith dropped the actual blanket back over her, leaving her with a thin protective covering between her and himself.

Fayah turned to look at him over her shoulder, and then noticably relaxed, one heavy arm coming up to grip the thin blanket over her form, holding it securely in place. She paused, and then carefully inched back against him, letting her back press against his front.

Keith smiled, and then rested his arm over her, giving her a little squeeze. “There, see?” he soothed, adjusting the pillow with his other arm until he could angle the book so that he could see it. He opened it up to the first page, so that Fayah could see the words too, even if she couldn’t read them, and then started to read the book for her.

* * *

The next three nights of their cruise, Keith continued to read Fayah her book. On the first night, she preferred to just sit by the bed. But on the second, she risked crawling up on the bed with him, wrapped in ‘her’ blanket.

On the third night, she very carefully crawled under the covers with him, carefully forming a barrier between their bodies with ‘her’ blanket, and fell asleep there against him, dozing fitfully. By morning, she had carefully tucked ‘her’ blanket back in Keith’s backpack, and returned to her corner.

* * *

A flock of wingulls cawed incessantly as they circled, awaiting the arrival of the cruise ship that was lazily powering in towards the cove. The sleepy town of Lilycove glistened with a faint haze of an early-morning drizzle that was already clearing, mist hanging in the air and reducing visibility just enough for distant objects to be hazy.

“Holy  _ shit _ is that an aerodactyl?!” an early-morning jogger braving the rain asked of the young man sitting at the cafe.

James Montgomery looked up from his cup of coffee, idly adding another sugar sachet to it and stirring it with a spoon. He looked sideways a moment, to where his aerodactyl was nibbling between its talons, watching the roadside and the jogger with hawkish eyes. He allowed himself a thin smile.

“Yes. It is.”

“Damn, man, how’d you get one? What’s his name?”

James paused, peering up at the aerodactyl for a moment. “I don’t believe he has one. I’ve never bothered to give him one.”

The jogger gave James a confused stare, before reaching a hand out towards the aerodactyl’s nose to pet it.

The aerodactyl made a high pitched caw, and then nipped at the jogger’s fingers in warning.

The jogger snatched his hand back, taking two full steps away.

“He doesn’t like people,” James said simply.

“Right, yeah,” the jogger said, shooting James a filthy look before continuing on his way.

James had already returned to staring at the arriving cruise ship, watching it maneuver in to port.

Watching. 

Waiting.

As though he knew who was aboard.

* * *

Keith gave a grateful sigh as he finally stepped on to dry land. His first step ever on Hoenn and also a grateful reprieve from what had been more than a week spent on cruise ships with only a brief stay at Violet Enterprises Headquarters. It felt like he was spending more time on cruise ships than on dry land these days.

Aleda, Fayah, and Tammy, with Alice, Lucia and Atlas behind them, all followed Keith off the dock, until they were standing in Lilycove proper.

It was still early morning, and other than burly dockworkers with machoke for carrying luggage and cargo to and from the cruise ship, the city was still asleep. A cafe nearby was open and ready for the regular influx of breakfast-seekers from the relatively common cruise ship dockings, while the department store on the hill was open twenty-fours a day. The contest hall was dark, with a single cleaner quietly sweeping out front, shrouded in the light mist, preparing the grounds for another busy day of people all over the world showing off their pokemon.

A large hotel on the hill near the contest hall was dark except for a few windows high up, showing warm glows from within as guests prepared to leave early.

“So where are we off to now?” Aice asked, stretching lazily and then giving a long yawn. Atlas meandered up behind her, resting his heavy head on her shoulder, and she gave a soft ‘oof’, lifting a hand idly to pet him.

“Well, the bus doesn’t leave until tonight,” Keith said, pulling out his tablet to check on the timetable. “So we can just do whatever until this evening. Zaria is still at the hotel with…” Keith squinted at the tablet. “John. I don’t have to pick her up until later. You could just wander off until then if you want?”

“I  _ would _ like to check in with the local zoning board,” Alice said, biting her bottom lip, before nodding to herself. “Cool, I’ll see you tonight!”

Keith waved goodbye in slight confusion as Alice immediately hurried off towards the big apartment store, with Atlas following behind. Lucia paused and gave him a long stare, eyes narrowing, before she too turned and followed after her trainer.

“So what’s the plan for the day?” Keith asked, turning towards Aleda, Tammy, and Fayah.

Fayah flattened her ears but otherwise gave no reaction to the question. Tammy bounced in place and made several confusing ‘vul!’ noises, while Aleda looked around with an arched eyebrow and then pointed a tailtip uncertainly towards the pokemon contest hall.

“I don’t think much is happening there right now, but we can go have a look,” Keith offered.

Tammy bounced in place, giving enthusiastic nods and yips, while Fayah looked from Keith, to the contest building in the middle of the city and then back again, expression impassive.

“C’mon then, let’s go check it out,” Keith decided, starting down the road towards the contest hall building.

* * *

The big contest hall loomed overhead, casting a long shadow in the morning light. Gleaming walls of polished metal reflected a little too much of the sunlight for Keith’s liking, casting the wide open plaza around the contest hall in odd shadows.

Various stalls were being set up in the early morning rays, creating a large amount of movement and noise. Aleda and Tammy kept close to Keith to keep from being lost, while Fayah kept a careful distance, not worried about losing him in the crowd. It would be exceedingly hard not to pick up the outline of Fayah’s mohawk at a distance, especially given her exceedingly large stature.

Already, Fayah was attracting attention, with several trainers stopping to take her picture.

Keith paused, so Fayah could catch up, sensing that the lycanroc was growing uncomfortable with the attention.

“Arceus what did you feed your lycanroc to get it that big?” a bald-headed man asked as he set up a stall selling incense.

“Oh, uh, I dunno,” Keith responded lamely. “I only got her recently.”

“Entering in the competition?” the man asked enthusiastically. “She’s a right shoe-in for the cool contest, at least the preliminary judging!”

“Oh no, we’re just here to watch,” Keith said with a strained chuckle. “In from out of town.”

“Ah well, if you change your mind…”

Keith nodded, but continued on. He had barely made it past another row of stalls before a soft voice called from within a tent. “Ah, Fayah!”

Keith stopped immediately in front of the old tent. It looked like a fortune-teller’s stall, with a crystal ball set up in the middle of the space. ‘Relationship tester’ was inlaid on the centrepiece, though Keith thought that was more a title than what the ball itself was. An old lady in a crimson robe with the hood pulled up peered up at him from over the crystal ball, a sly smirk spreading across her features.

“I’d recognize that stature anywhere,” she said simply. “Come in, come in.”

Keith glanced over his shoulder at Fayah, who was staring at the tent in what almost appeared to be a resigned fashion. With no sign from Fayah that this was unusual, Keith stepped inside the tent, and Fayah, after a slight hesitation, followed.

“It’s been a while,” the old lady said, still smiling.

Keith stared. “I’m sorry, I’ve never met you before.”

“But I’ve met Fayah,” the old lady said, lifting a hand to Fayah’s muzzle, letting the lycanroc catch her scent. “You remember me, don’t you, Fayah?”

Fayah stared, and then nodded carefully.

“I see you have a new trainer,” she continued.

Fayah nodded again.

The old lady turned her attention to Keith then. “I met Fayah and her previous trainer outside the contest hall in Saffron City, nearly a year ago now. And forgive me if this is forwards of me to say… he did not seem the type to allow others to play with his toys.” A hard edge entered the old lady’s voice, and Keith shifted uncomfortably under the sudden scrutiny she was giving him.

“I uh… I’m not. I didn’t meet her previous trainer. It was a wonder trade,” Keith lied, realising how hollow the words rang when he finally managed to stutter them out.

The old lady sniffed once, and then rolled her eyes. “Likely story. You young ‘uns think you’re so slick,” she said, turning back to Fayah. “Have you been well, Fayah?”

Fayah gave far too much hesitation before nodding.

“I trust this young man hasn’t been giving you any trouble?”

There was another pause, before Fayah shook her head carefully, casting her eyes downwards.

“I hope he’s been treating you better than your old trainer,” she said, rising from her seat and reaching up for Fayah’s collar. Fayah made no move to stop her, allowing the old lady to unclip the black collar around her throat, removing it. “You don’t need this anymore, Fayah.”

Fayah stared down at the collar, and then lifted one of her large paws to her throat, feeling where the collar had been. The old lady pushed the collar into one of Fayah’s hands, making her take it.

“You have a new trainer now.”

Fayah nodded quietly, staring down at the collar, before she turned abruptly and stalked out of the tent.

Keith lifted his shoulders in a bewildered shrug. “Well, this has been entirely strange, but I need to go.”

The old lady stopped him, clasping both of his hands in her own, staring up at him, peering into his eyes, and, as it felt to Keith, into his very  _ soul _ .

“That pokemon has walked a dark path. I know not who you are, but the road to recovery for Fayah is long and has many painful roadblocks. I hope you are a man enough to help her through it.”

Keith gave the old lady a helpless stare. “I’m just doing what I think is right.”

“Her previous trainer said much the same to me,” the old lady answered grimly. “Though I sense you are much more earnest. Please, do not give up on Fayah. I have prayed for her since that day I first saw her.”

“Yeah, it’s been… kinda rough,” Keith admitted with a sheepish chuckle. “Her previous trainer was a… well, a bit of uh…”

“A cunt,” the old lady finished for him. “The word you are looking for is ‘cunt’.”

Keith gave her a stare and then a soft chuckle, nodding. “Yeah. That.”

The old lady released Keith’s hands, and then shuffled back around to her seat.

“I’ll let you know how it goes if I see you again on my way back through,” Keith promised, giving a little wave before heading back outside the tent.

The old lady didn’t answer.

Fayah was stooped over outside, whining faintly to herself, trying to reattach her collar. Her long claws and large fists were just entirely unsuited for the buckle.

Keith stepped up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Fayah looked back at him, lowering her head in defeat, her collar held limply in one paw. “Lycan…”

Frowning, Keith reached out, carefully taking the collar from her.

Fayah gave a soft whine, but relinquished it.

Keith stared down at the collar. It was old, and starting to crack around the edges, showing frayed fabric underneath. It was in dire need of replacing, but he already knew, deep down, that any other collar wouldn’t be good enough for the lycanroc. It wasn’t about the collar, but what it represented to her.

With a weary sigh, Keith stepped up closer to Fayah, and then slipped the collar back around her neck, carefully cinching it down and then fastening it in place.

Fayah stared at him, lifting her paw to touch at the collar, letting one of her claws touch the spikes along it. Her eyes brimming with tears, and she snuffled softly, as though trying not to cry.

Frowning, Keith went to hug her, but the lycanroc drew away from him, turning away entirely and hiding her face from him.

Keith almost laid a hand on her shoulder again, trying to comfort her, but then drew his hand back. Sighing, he turned to find where Aleda and Tammy had gone.

The ninetales and vulpix were standing at a stall, with Tammy nose-deep in a pile of ribbons with little golden bells attached. Aleda was sitting back on her haunches, watching carefully, while a shopowner gave them occasional glances in between putting out the rest of her stock.

Keith knelt next to Aleda, reaching out and picking up a pink ribbon. He inspected it, turning it over and peering at it. Tammy was digging around in the box, tails in the air, head completely buried, looking for something in particular.

Aleda blinked as she felt something on her tail, and then curled it around to her face, finding a pink ribbon affixed to it and the little bell on it jingly merrily. She looked from the bell, to Keith’s smirking face, and then back again, before shaking her tail vigorously. The bell jingled, but wouldn’t come free, and she huffed and stared daggers at Keith.

“What, you don’t like it?” he asked, smirking slightly.

Aleda narrowed her eyes at him, and then reached in and bit down on the ribbon, teeth tearing at it as she twisted her head viciously back and forth until she could tear off the ribbon and then spit it in his direction with a huff.

Keith shook his head with a very put-upon roll of his eyes. “Silly fox,” he chided, ruffling her headfur.

Aleda grumbled, lifting a paw to smooth her fur back down, while Tammy finally came up triumphantly from her burrowing with a powder-blue ribbon in her mouth. Keith immediately picked her up, carrying the vulpix, her new ribbon, and the broken ribbon to the front to pay for them.

The pink ribbon Aleda had been wearing was broken beyond repair, and Keith went to discard it in a rubbish bin, but then paused. He carefully untangled the bell from the ribbon, and then tossed the tattered ribbon but kept the little metal sphere. Tammy was bouncing excitedly around his feet, her new ribbon in her mouth, and he had to kneel down to fasten it around her neck like a silky collar. Tammy stood tall then, proudly showing off her new ribbon and bell.

Keith held the tiny bell from the first ribbon in his palm, peering down at it, before turning around to find Fayah skulking nearby, watching them all. He held up the bell for her to see. “May I?”

Fayah stared at him, uncertain of what he wanted, before she gave a look fo realisation. One of her large paws went up to her collar, holding it protectively, before she lowered her paw and gave a hesitant nod.

Keith gave her cheek and neck a gentle pet as he stepped up close to her, carefully hooking the bell into the loop at the front of her collar, before turning away to pet Tammy.

Fayah lifted up the front of her collar with the back of her paw, looking down at the dog-bone-shaped piece of metal with her name of it and the little bell Keith had just placed there. She blinked, and then let them drop, before going back to watching Keith play with Tammy, her expression almost wistful.

* * *

After a breakfast at one of the contest stalls, Keith, Aleda, Tammy and Fayah sat down in one of the contest halls to watch the contest. It was a beauty contest, featuring some very pretty pokemon; from a primarina who sang a perfect operette, to a ‘fire dancer’ flareon who was surprisingly good at creating shapes with his flames. 

There was a large V.I.P section to the side of the contest hall that Keith never got to see the inside of, through which was accessed all of the pre-contest preparatory things, where each pokemon was preened and brushed to perfection before performing. He vaguely considered buying a ticket, but the price was a little steep.

Alice was tied up with something in the city and had sent a message along in email form that she would use private transportation and meet him in Mauville the next day.

And before Keith even knew it, it was time to pick up Zaria.

Heavy rain clouds had started rolling across the sky, and the stalls outside the contest hall were all packing up and trying to get under cover before the rain started. One of the stall-owners offered Keith a free umbrella a deep purple colour, and he took it gratefully, unfurling it just in time for the first drizzling waves of water to splash down over them.

Aleda and Tammy huddled close to him as he walked, keeping under the umbrella, while Fayah ambled along, uncaring of the water that slicked her fur, her mohawk slowly getting flatter and flatter until it became a silken mess of et fur down the side of her muzzle like a model in a shampoo ad. She was a lot thinner once her fur was all slicked down, but her musculature was more visible. Under her fur, she looked surprisingly powerful, and Keith couldn’t help but remember back to how she fought.

Fayah glanced at him, holding his gaze for a long moment, and Keith shook the thoughts out of his head. He offered the umbrella towards her, silently asking if she wanted to come under it, but she just snorted and then continued down her path, enjoying the rain.

* * *

It was an hour before the bus was due to arrive when Keith met Zaria. A middle-aged man named John dropped her off, in the guise of a tall, reserved delphox. Keith was started, momentarily confused, until the delphox turned towards him and then seemed to shimmer slightly, becoming a zoroark.

“Oh, hello,” Keith said, offering the zoroark a crisp. He was sitting in the bus shelter, watching sheets of rain pouring down loudly a few feet away. The air was chill, and Aleda and Tammy were curled up at one end of the bench, while Fayah rested against the end of the bench, her blanket pulled up over her shoulders.

“Zor,” Zaria responded with a toothy smile, while John gave a mock-salute and tossed Keith a pokeball.

Keith caught the pokeball, peering down at it, and then added it to his belt. He had careful instructions not to put Zaria in her pokeball under any circumstances, but being in possession of her ball was a legal requirement and made sure that no strange questions were asked as to why he was transporting a pokemon around without a pokeball.

“I’ve got a ferry to catch to Sootopolis, catch ya later!” John said, waving and then hurrying off.

Keith lifted a hand to wave awkwardly. “Uh, okay, bye! Nice to meet you!”

But John was already gone.

“Ark,” Zaria said with a lazy toss of her long mane, Her form shimmered, and she was suddenly a blaziken. The blaziken yawned sleepily, and then leaned against him, closing her eyes for a rest.

* * *

The bus was a newer electrical model, emblazoned with ‘poke-friendly’ along the lower back quadrant and a big advertisement for ‘eco-friendly tourism’ taking pride of place. Keith didn’t even hear it approach, almost jumping out of skin when the air brakes hissed as it came to a halt. Several other passengers had appeared over the hour, but even then, it was just a smattering. Only four or five other people would be joining them on the bus.

The bus driver exited the vehicle, beginning to put luggage underneath, while the passengers all queued up. To board. Aleda and Tammy uncurled from their warm little balls. Aleda stared at the bus, then at Keith, and then back at the bus. Wordlessly, she ambled over to Keith, and then pushed her nose against her own golden pokeball, immediately being consumed by red light and sucked inside.

Tammy bounced up after, crawling into his lap and then entering her own pokeball.

Keith just laughed helplessly. “Well, I guess I know their thoughts on this trip.”

“Blaz?” Zaria asked sleepily, nuzzling into his neck. Keith stroked her surprisingly-warm back and shoulders soothingly.

“They prefer a twelve-hour stint in their pokeball to a twelve-hour stint on the bus,” Keith said with a short chuckle.

“Ken,” Zaria responded, wrinkling her beak distastefully.

“Do you wanna go in your ball as well?” Keith asked Fayah carefully.

Fayah shot him a look of such resentment that Keith just dropped it right there.

After the luggage was all on board, the passengers started boarding. The bus was built to carry fifty people in relative comfort, with row after row of seats leading all the way to the back. The few passengers who were travelling mostly picked seats towards the front of the bus, but Keith chose one at the very back, on the right side. Zaria, in her blaziken form, sat next to him, while Fayah sat in the seat opposite, with her back to the window, her blanket pulled up over her shoulders.

Keith settled himself in as best as he could, carefully not touching the window. It was incredibly cold, smattered with the falling rain, and was just unpleasant to be in contact with. The seats were comfortable enough, but something told him that in twelve hours time he wouldn’t feel be thinking that.

The bus jolted as it started to move, surprisingly quiet as it rolled out into the street and began to crawl towards the upper streets, turning left onto route 121 and started out towards their first stop along the way: Fortree city.

* * *

The constant rain was a dulling drone, almost lulling Keith off into sleep. But the creaking of the bus’ suspension and the swaying as it sped up and slowed doggedly kept Keith from any true rest.

Zaria had dropped her blaziken form sometime during the trip, and was sitting, fidgeting in the seat beside him. She had already taken the little booklet from behind the seat and flipped through it, holding up the pages to see the pictures in the light of the occasional street lamp, and then discarded the book out of boredom long ago. Strangely, in her ‘true’ form, she had a tail. Keith wasn’t entirely certain it was real, and had a sneaking suspicion it was illusory.

The bus was quiet, aside from the droning of the rain against the windows and roof. The speed of the bus, given that it was driving on open routes, was kept to a minimum, so that any pokemon wandering in front of it had time to get out of the way. The roads themselves were made mostly for foot-traffic and bicycles, and odd dips and ruts in the path made the bus sway and bounce at odd moments

Huffing and grumbling to herself, Zaria threw her upper half into Keith’s lap, rolling over to rest on her back and stare up at him, lips pursed in annoyance.

Keith couldn’t help but smile, reaching down to pet her mane lightly, smoothing her hair. “I know, but you’re the one who hates the pokeball so much.”

Zaria nodded determinedly, one of her legs lifted to rest on the seat opposite, the one where Fayah was sitting. Fayah seemed to have no trouble sleeping, or at least dozing, and had her head down and eyes closed, blanket pulled close up around her shoulders.

“Can’t you like, amuse yourself with your illusions?” Keith asked.

“Zor?” Zaria asked, a dismissive note in her voice.

“No, I guess that wouldn’t really work, would it? That’s like saying I can amuse myself with my imagination,” Keith admitted after a moment of thought.

Zaria scowled, and then heaved herself up, pushing herself backwards into Keith’s lap, sitting there and turning her head to peer forwards out the side windows, watching darkened scenery slowly slide by. The bus hit a strange rut, and Keith automatically lifted his hands to hold around her middle, helping keep her steady. Her tail curled, twitching against his side lazily.

Sighing, Zaria pushed her nose into his neck, seeming to enjoy the closeness, and giving a little lick across his flesh along with a lazy nuzzle. Keith was almost holding her in a bridal carry at that point, except that he was sitting down. She lazy threw her arms around his neck, leaning back against the window again.

A strange look came over the zoroark, and she glanced down the length of the bus, sitting up slightly to stare at the occupied seats, judging them almost.

“You wanna move?” Keith asked, shifting slightly under the zoroark. She wasn’t very heavy, but she was  _ big _ . She was larger than he was by enough that he couldn’t actually manhandle her if she didn’t want him to.

Zaria perked an ear upwards at him, tossing her heavy mane of hair with a sly grin tugging at the edges of her muzzler. She slipped out of his lap, settling down in the seat beside him again, and then reaching one of her paws into his lap to give his crotch a light squeeze.

Keith snerked slightly, shaking his head and reaching over to pet the zoroark’s hair. “This is hardly the place or time, silly zoroark.”

“Zor?” Zaria asked, arching an eyebrow at him. Her claws slipped past the band of his shorts, and then pushed them down, freeing his semi-hard cock to the air.

Keith gave an uncomfortable shift, leaning against the rain-covered window for a moment, eyes widening, reaching a hand down to try and stop her. “H-hey we’re on a  _ bus _ !”

“Ark!” Zaria agreed, slapping away his hand. He went to reach for her paw again, and she gripped his wrist suddenly with a grasp like an iron band. She pinned his hand beside him, and gave him a pointed stare, as though  _ daring _ him to try stop her again. With a smirk, she turned her glance down towards his lap, her free paw coming to grasp around the base of his cock and give a slow stroke up and down it. She drew it upright, and with a sly smirk, she leaned in and brushed her soft furred lips against his tip.

Keith stared forwards, eyes wide, his hips rolling on instinct as he started to stiffen up slightly at the soft exhale of warm breath against his tip. “Zaria,  _ people will see _ !” he hissed.

Zaria paused, turning to peer up at him with an arched eyebrow, her paw slowly working up and down his hardening cock, coaxing him to full hardness. She smirked, and then shook her head, her eyes glimmering with mischief. “Zor.”

“What do you  _ mean _ ‘no’?” Keith asked flatly, resting one hand on her mane and grimacing as his stiffened to full hardness.

Zaria stared at him, and for just a moment, it was  _ Fayah _ in his lap, staring up at him from behind her mohawk. Keith blinked, and then grimaced again. “Oh right…. Illusions.”

Smirking, Zaria nodded, and then turned and slipped his stiffened cock into her muzzle without any hesitation.

Keith stiffened in more ways than one, one hand finding her mane and squeezing at it as a soft, heated muzzle engulfed the upper portion of his cock. She held the base of his cock steady with a delicate grasp of her claws, and lightly swirled that soft, velvety tongue around his tip.

Gritting his teeth, Keith tried his best not to grind up into her muzzle, feeling his face growing hot as he glanced forwards again.

Someone towards the front of the bus got up, gripping the seats for balance as she started to make her way back towards the back of the bus.

Keith clenched his teeth a moment, urging Zaria to pull back. “Someone’s coming!” he hissed quietly, grinding his hips helplessly into her muzzle a moment as she gave him a delicate suck.

Zaria arched an eyebrow at him, drawing back and giving him a lazy smirk. She gripped his cock in her paw, working her grasp up and down him as she leaned back, staring into the aisle.

The lady brushed past, pausing long enough to glance at them.

Keith inhaled, holding his breath as Zaria continued to stroke him, completely in the open.

The old lady smiled warmly, and then continued on her way, heading to the toilet at the rear of the bus.

Keith let out the breath he had been holding, eyes wide, staring down at her, his heart thudding in his throat. “T-that’s not funny!” he whispered.

“Zor,” Zaria responded simply, leaning in and giving him a firm lick, pushing that stiff cock down against his belly with a long laving swirl of her tongue right up to his tip. She paused there, staring up at him with a smoldering gaze, before taking the head of his cock back into her muzzle and suckling on him sweetly.

Keith grit his teeth, his hips slowly rocking against her, one of his hands coming to rest between her ears. He gazed down the length of her body. She had one leg up slightly, having to curl her heavy frame across both seats, with her head in his lap. Just beyond the curve of her dark-furred hips, Keith could see the glimmer of pinkness that was her pussy. He reached out, cupping her entrance with his digits and then giving a slow rub of fingers against her.

Zaria shuddered, her ears flattening, staring up at him as she gave a slow bob on him, suckling enthusiastically and then bobbing slowly back and forth, sinking him another inch deeper into her muzzle, her heavy exhalations ruffling the hem of his shirt.

Keith cupped that warm vulpine cunny with his fingers, his hips shifting towards the suckling bobs of her muzzle as he sought out the base of that warm, slightly-slick cunt with his fingertips. She moaned around him as he pressed a digit into her, spreading that tight entrance while he shifted another fingertip back to give a little rub against her clit.

Zaria groaned around him, her flesh squeezing down around his finger, legs tightening against the press of his hand against her. She stared up at him, blue eyes sparkling with mischief as she drew back and feathered his tip with agile licks. Keith grit his teeth, his hips grinding up into her motions, before she gave him a quick series of eager bobs, sinking all the way down him until her nose touched his stomach, suckling and swallowing around him, only to draw him back for more heated flurries of her tongue against his tip.

“F-fuck,” Keith hissed, resting one hand between her ears, hips grinding towards her muzzle urgently. “K-keep that up and you’re getting a mouthful.”

Zaria pricked her ears upwards at that, drawing back with a slow lap at his tip. A thick dribble of precum drooled over her tongue, and she paused to sample it, nursing on him sweetly for a moment before drawing back entirely.

Huffing, Keith ruffled her mane. “Just gonna stop, huh?” he asked.

Zaria smirked up at him, and then drew herself back up into her seat. She carefully adjusted herself, and then swung a leg over him, carefully adjusting her stance and digging her knees in either side of his hips, pressing in close until the swell of her warm, wet cunny was pushing his aching cock against his own stomach. “Zoooor…”

Keith grit his teeth slightly, his hands automatically finding her hips as she started to rock against him, slowly sliding her soft cunny up the underside of his cock, smearing her arousal along it in slow gyrations of her heavy hips.

“F-fuck,” he hissed, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in against her chest.

Zaria smirked down at him, rolling her hips against him in a deliberate grind, deliberately pushing her soft lips against him in a heated, wet press. Strong paws gripped his shoulders, and she arched her hips up, raising up enough that his stiff length came to rest against her, quivering and throbbing.

Keith hooked his arms around her middle, hands buried in her mane, grasping handfuls of her hair as she rolled her hips against him and then let her hips drop enough that his tip sank inside her.

Soft, heated, moist zoroark flesh closed around Keith’s tip, and his arms gripped her tighter on reflex, his hips arching up against her. Zaria smirked at him, holding his gaze with lust-clouded eyes as she deliberately dropped her hips, taking in more than half of his stiff cock, before bouncing up and grind down again. Each motion from her sank her further down his cock, sliding soft, squeezing flesh along his aching cock until the weight of her body sank her all the way down into his lap.

Zaria remained there for a few moments, panting faintly, staring at him with narrowed, lusty eyes. She ground her hips over him, shifting herself the tiniest amount back and forth, warm muscles clenching around him tightly while her arousal smeared down the entire length of his throbbing cock, buried in her to the very base. Her tail twitches and quivered against his legs, brushing back and forth as it curled enthusiastically.

With a stifled growl, Zaria started to bounce on him, timing her motions with the rocking of the bus. Every time a wheel hit a rut in the road, it would cause the entire bus to shift slightly, and she would rise up off him an inch or two and then  _ cram _ him back inside her, grinding her hips down into his lap earnestly. She deliberately rolled her hips at the end of each bounce, grinding soft flesh back and forth over him, making him  _ throb _ inside her.

Keith squeezed around her back tightly with his arms, his hips struggling to rise and meet her, though the angle was all wrong and he couldn’t get any leverage. The droning patter of rain against the window blended in nicely with Zaria’s heated panting against his neck, and the soft thud of her heavy hips dropping into his lap over and over again.

The old lady returned from her trip to the back of the bus, and Zaria didn’t even pause in her motions, bouncing slowly and deliberately in Keith’s lap, angling her hips carefully to gyrate over him as she lifted them, only to slam them back down on him eagerly.

The old lady paused, smiling at them, and then moved on.

Whatever illusion Zaria was casting was working perfectly.

Keith was getting quite lost in her motions, panting heavily against her neck. He caught a glimpse of Fayah, staring at them, and could only wonder what she was seeing, before he was distracted by increasing grinds from the zoroark. Zaria’s tight flesh was squeezing down on him more intently, and her body was getting warmer. Her slick insides were hugging around him so intently that he acutely felt every last inch of her insides brushing over him as she worked up and down on his cock.

“Z-Zaria,” he warned, squeezing her middle helplessly.

“Zor!” Zaria responded, suddenly snapping into an eager series of rough, wild bounces, her entire weight coming down on his hips over and over again, his stiff cock being worked over by that soft, gripping flesh, spreading her arousal down the length of him. His hands gripped her hips, and he gritted his teeth, his back starting to arch and hips slowly grinding up towards her insistently.

Zaria growled, and then slammed down on him, holding there, tight against him, resting her full weight on him, staring at him with hungry, fiery eyes, feeling him  _ twitch _ within her, so very close to his finish.

“F-fuck!” Keith hissed, trying to grind up against her, but she was larger than him and he had no chance of moving her hips if she didn’t want him to.

She stared at him intently, her tail giving a predatory flick. And then the bus hit a bump in the road, and she rose up an inch and then slammed back down on him, a wild grin crossing her features at the way he throbbed and jerked within her, so achingly hard and  _ close _ .

Zaria growled eagerly, one of her claws slipping down to play with her clit, her other paw digging into the seat above Keith’s head. Every bump the bus hit was torture, making her hips rock on him, or making her rise up just a half-an-inch only to sink back down, never enough to make him cumk, but more than enough to keep him on edge!

Keith groaned fitfully against her, one hand wrapped around her lower back while his other pushed between their bodies, rubbing earnestly at her clit for her and deliberately pushing his thumb against it in circular motions, trying to get the zoroark off,  _ anything _ to make her move more.

Zaria shuddered, her ears flattening and then perking up at him, eyes narrowing lustfully. Her heavy paws gripped his shoulders, and she  _ slammed _ him back against the seat, almost knocking the air out of him, before she growled; a low, hungry noise; and then suddenly started to bounce in his lap with rough, driving humps. Her heavy hips rose up several inches, and then immediately shoved down, only to lift and then shove again, over and over.

Hot, squeezing flesh clenched around Keith’s aching cock over and over again, and after mere seconds of this treatment, he stiffened, gasping and getting a mouthful of her mane as he stifled a helpless groan into her fur, hands holding her hips tightly as he started to spray pent-up bursts of human spunk deep inside the vulpine.

Zaria growled eagerly, her back arching as she felt those warm bursts splashing up inside her. Her powerful hips rose and then slammed down again and again, spreading that slick mess down over his cock again and again as she rocked over him, until she gave a heated snarl and bottomed out on him. Her large hips held there in his lap, and her knees  _ squeezed _ against him, tight zoroark pussy clenching down around him in rhythmic, urgent contractions as she came. Hot flesh coaxed and clenched around, milking him for each urgent spurt he splashed inside her, until the slick mess was starting to drool from around the edges of her thoroughly-stuffed cunt.

She leaned forwards heavily, covering his entire body with her own, her mane forming a warm blanket over one side of his body as she rested against him, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

All that while, Keith’s throbbing, spent cock was starting to soften inside her. Zaria groaned faintly against him, giving a pleased little ‘zooooor’ and pushing her heavy head against his cheek, before resting her chin on his shoulder. She slumped against him, and within moments, was fast asleep.

Keith found himself with a well-fucked zoroark in his lap, covering his entire front. The only part of his body not covered in zoroark or her mane, was his legs, and even those were mostly-covered by the expanse of that fluffy tail. He slipped his hands up under her mane, rubbing down her back slowly, struggling up slightly into a more upright position, where he’d be more comfortable. He shuddered at the feel of her thoroughly-fucked pussy squeezing around him as he moved, and he groaned faintly against her shoulder, leaning to the side until the cool window could soothe his sweaty brow, closing his eyes to rest there and just enjoy the deliciously heavy weight of the fox in his lap.

* * *

Keith jerked awake at an insistent tapping from one of Fayah’s claws against his knee. The bus had stopped, and it took him a minute to realise that he must have fallen asleep. Zaria was curled up next to him, that heavy mane in his lap doubling as a pillow for her to doze on. The bus was all quiet, but passengers were still getting up to leave. They must have just arrived.

Fluorescent lights lit the outside of the bus, and Keith looked outside to find they were in an underground bus bay, ostensibly somewhere below Mauville city. They must have slept through even the meal-break in Fortree city, and Keith mentally kicked himself for missing out on seeing that city. That had been something he had at least been interested in seeing.

Keith gently woke Zaria, the zoroark stirring weakly and yawning heavily, blinking up at him and then giving a little huff at having her rest interrupted.

Keith, Fayah and Zaria all left the bus, and Keith squinted blearily up at the signs, looking for the food court. After being on a bus without food for twelve hours, he was hungry!

Thankfully, the food court was alongside the bus bay, and in short order he had Aleda and Tammy out of their balls so that they could all eat breakfast.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Aleda and Tammy were back in their balls, and Keith, Zaria, and Fayah all squeezed into a short-range shuttle bus. It was less than half the size of the previous bus, made for short distance and not the relative ‘comfort’ of the other bus. They were the only people on this bus, and Zaria and Fayah had to each take their own seats. Zaria sat in front of Keith, and wended the end of her mane through the gap between the seats so Keith could play with it.

Keith sighed and lazily batted her hair back and forth, occasionally sipping a bottle of cola he had gotten from the food court. When it was half-empty, he offered the rest of it to Fayah.

Fayah accepted the glass bottle gingerly, bringing it to her muzzle and snuffling it with such intense care that Keith was certain she’d had a bad experience with drinking things without tasting them first, before she clumsily tilted the bottle back and tipped it into her muzzle.

* * *

From one mode of transport to another. The bus made it to the base of Mt. Chimney just before the sun started to rise, and then Keith, Fayah, and Zaria all had to pile into a cable car for the last leg of the journey. Keith’s legs were aching from sitting down for so long in uncomfortable positions, and he spent much of the trip up in the cable car just laying on the floor in between the seats, stretching his legs as much as possible.

After a relatively short journey up the mountain, they all finally disembarked in the small mountain town of Lavaridge.

Home to little more than a pokecentre, a small collection of homes, a gm and the town’s famous horsprings, there wasn’t a great deal to see.

Waiting at the top of the cable car platform was a trainer. Keith checked his tablet, bringing up the information sheet he had been given on Zaria.

“Mike, I presume?” Keith asked, walking towards the trainer, slightly bow-legged.

“That’s me,” Mike responded with an easy smile.

Keith reached down for his belt, extricating Zaria’s pokeball and handing it to the trainer.

“Did she give you any trouble?” Mike asked, attaching the ball to his own belt.

Keith shook his head. “Nothing to speak of, really. Do I have to call up anyone and let them know I handed her off to you?”

“Nah, I’ll take care of it,” Mike responded, reaching a hand out towards Zaria.

Zaria stepped towards him, pushing her muzzle into his hand and snuffling his palm a moment, before she turned to Keith. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a hug and nuzzled his neck affectionately, giving a warm little ‘Zoooor’ in his ear. Keith hugged her, smiling and squeezing her fluffy middle before she turned and moved to stand next to Mike.

“I see you two got along well, then,” Mike said, looking back and forth between them knowingly.

Keith gave a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders. “I have a way with pokemon, I guess.”

* * *

The bus at the bottom of the Mt. Chimney only stopped for half an hour, so almost immediately, Keith had to get back in the cable car. It was just he and Fayah now, with Aleda and Tammy still securely in their balls.

An awkward silence stretched between them, as Keith fidgeted, half-laying across one of the seats to keep his legs stretched out. Fayah occasionally glanced at him, seeming to measure him, but didn’t say anything.

* * *

By the time the bus finally returned to Mauville city, the sun was high in the sky. Keith stepped off the bus on shaky legs and then gave a weak stretch, feeling all the muscles in his back protesting.

“I am never getting on a fucking bus again as long as I  _ live _ ,” Keith said aloud to nobody in particular.

“It only took us like, an  _ hour _ to get here,” Alice said from behind him. She, Lucia, and Atlas were all occupying a small seat reserved for people waiting for passengers from the buses.

Keith slowly turned, not for lack of interest, but more for want of straining muscles, giving a weary smile. “Figures. If I asked Aleda to get in the pokeball so we could fly somewhere she’d probably bite me.”

“You look  _ terrible _ ,” Alice said with a soft giggle.

Keith just grunted in response. He reached down to his belt, pulling out Aleda’s and Tammy’s pokeballs, releasing both of the pokemon.

Aleda gave a long, lazy stretch, turning to give the bus a long stare of distaste, while Tammy looked around in confusion before ambling up to Keith and rubbing around his calves. Wincing, Keith reached down to pet her, and then straightened up awkwardly. “I need breakfast. Again.”

* * *

The food court was still serving breakfast, and Keith acquired a tray of coffee, hash browns, and a breakfast bagel, with three different kinds of fancy pokemon-meals for Aleda, Tammy and Fayah. Having been cooped up on the bus for so long, he was in no hurry to sit back down, and instead, he headed out the front doors of Mauville and onto the carefully-tended laws. There was a gazebo nearby that looked vaguely good enough for a place to eat breakfast.

The trays were set down on the table, and Keith started to eat his bagel, pacing back and forth. The morning sun was rising in the east, casting the shadow of Mauville long across the grounds, but the gazebo was nicely placed along the south edge of the city where it would get the sun all morning.

Alice, Lucia, and Atlas joined them shortly afterwards. All three had no issue with sitting at the table with Aleda and Tammy as well, but both Keith and Fayah had been sitting down for so long at that point that neither were particularly interested in sitting back down. Keith paced back and forth, sipping a coffee, while Fayah stretched out on her back, staring up at the sky.

Fayah was the first to notice the shape high in the sky, circling overhead. By the time it was close enough to make out details, Keith had followed her gaze, and Alice, Lucia, and Atlas were following  _ his _ gaze to the growing shape of a flying pokemon with a human riding atop it.

Fayah snapped to attention, rolling to her paws, her ears flattened, as the aerodactyl swopped in for a landing, wings extended, lazily backwinging.

Alice, Atlas and Lucia immediately made their way out from under the gazebo, and Aleda followed a moment later, all of them standing in a rough semicircle around the landed aerodactyl and its rider.

James very calmly swung his leg back over the aerodactyl and dismounted, smirking at the arrayed people and pokemon in front of him. And then he caught Fayah’s eyes, his expression hardening.

Keith threw his coffee cup to the side, eyes narrowing intently.

James snorted once, sizing up the pokemon in front of him, before turning to Keith. 

“I believe you have something that belongs to me.”


	12. Fayah's Choice

Keith stared, his grip tightening on his half-empty cup of coffee until the top popped off and then fell to the floor. A hot wetness spread over the top of his hand, and he snorted once, tossing the cup aside, sending coffee spilling out onto the grass.

James smirked, resting a palm on his aerodactyl, looking from Keith, to Alice, Lucia, Atlas, and Aleda, all of them arrayed against him. Fayah was standing behind them, much diminished from her usual height with her head bowed, staring at the ground.

“_You_!” Keith hissed, pointing at James angrily.

“Me,” James responded with a smug smile.

Alice stepped up beside Keith, her hands at her sides, but her body unnaturally tense. “Just give me the word,” she said quietly. “I’ll break his jaw.”

“I want my pokemon back,” James said, holding out his hand. “I’ll be taking her back now.”

“And what makes you think I’ll give her to you?” Keith responded obstinately.

Atlas started to circle ominously to the left, cutting a wide circle around James and his aerodactyl, but clearly moving to flank them.

“Tell your mutt to back off. This aerodactyl here was a tournament-winner and _ far _ stronger than she is. I’d hate to see you all get hurt again,” James said with that confident smirk still in place. He turned back to Keith, focusing on him. “I didn’t press charges when you stole my pokemon. Give her back to me and I won’t. I’ll forget this ever happened.”

“Over my dead body,” Keith hissed.

“I should hope it doesn’t come to that,” James responded, still smiling. “You have no options here. I can take her back by force, if you want.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at James. “Okay, cool. Yeah. I’ll fight you for her.”

“You’re going to use my own pokemon against me?” James asked flatly.

Keith shook his head. “No. No pokemon. Just me and you.”

Alice opened her mouth to protest, but Keith turned and stared daggers at her for a moment, silencing her.

“You… want to go toe-to-toe, with me? For _ my _ pokemon?” James asked, laugher creeping into his voice.

Keith looked over his shoulder at Fayah, and then back to James, his gaze hardening. “Yeah, that’s the long and short of it.”

James stared at Keith searchingly, before he snorted and took a step forwards. “Why are you so determined to fight me for a pokemon that doesn’t even belong to you?”

Narrowing his eyes, Keith took a step forwards as well. “Because I’ve witnessed the damage you’ve done to her firsthand. I won’t stand for it.”

James started to laugh. “Oh wow, you’re one these bleeding-heart pokephiles? Figures, Violet Enterprises always does draw in the pansies.”

“I’m going to enjoy hurting you,” Keith stated flatly.

“So what are the rules?” James asked calmly.

“Me, you. No tricks. No pokemon. If I lose I’ll let Fayah choose between us. If I beat you, you crawl back whatever hole you slithered out of with your tail between your legs.”

“Confident,” James said, taking another step forwards, hands behind his back, his steps light and springy, completely nonplussed. “And you’ll let Fayah choose?” he added with a chuckle. “Are you trying to hedge your bets? You think she’d honestly choose a weakling like you?”

Keith looked back at Fayah; she was still staring at the ground, though her ears were perked, listening intently.

“I think she might,” Keith said, taking a step forward as well. Only a few feet separated them now.

“Your confidence is misplaced,” James said, stretching lazily. He rolled his shoulders, and then his head, cricking his neck and jumping in place a moment, loosening up.

“Alice, Aleda, you’re forbidden from joining in unless I’m _ really _ losing,” Keith said with a smile, turning back to James, lifting his hands into a fighting posture. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

“Masochist?” James asked.

Keith snorted once, and then took a step forward, throwing a quick, hard right.

James juked to the left, bringing his own hands up. “Oh c’mon, leading with a straight right?”

Circling left, Keith threw a straight left, deflected by James’ forearm, and then added an uppercut, trying to get under his guard.

James didn’t catch the uppercut before it connected, and had to take a step backwards, but was otherwise unharmed. “Tch, you’re doing it all wrong!” he teased, circling left as well.

“Shut up and _ fight _!” Keith snarled, reaching out with his left hand to try and grab James’ arms to pull his guard aside and then punch past it.

James brought Keith up short when he reached out, giving him a sharp jab right on the nose with his left fist and then stepping in to deliver a powerful blow right to Keith’s left cheek, sending him crashing down onto the grass.

Keith, groaned faintly, one hand on his cheek, staring up at the sky, his vision swimming.

“Set it up with the _ jab _,” James said, chuckling and shaking out his right hand, clenching and unclenching it slowly. “God you’ve got a thick skull.”

Fayah had crawled closer to the pair, and was staring at him from the edges of the semicircle formed by Alice, Aleda, Lucia, and Atlas. Keith caught her concerned gaze, and then rolled over onto his knees, punching the ground hard enough to leave a mark in the grass, and then rising back to his feet.

“This aint a movie,” James said, taking a step closer, his stance almost relaxed. “When you’ve been put down, you need to take some steps back. Rushing in again is just gonna get you clocked again.”

“Shut _ up _!” Keith growled, taking a step forwards again and aiming a heavy punch at James.

James easily juked to the side, and instead of actually hitting Keith, he put both hands on his chest and _ pushed _ with all of his weight, sending him sprawling back in the grass. “C’mon. I could have knocked you out.”

Keith’s eyes flashed with anger, and he pushed back to his feet, grass falling off his clothes as he squared off against James again.

“C’mon, the _ jab _,” James said, pointing at his chin with his finger with a smirk. 

Immediately, Keith lashed out with a solid jab, connected right on James’ nose.

James’ head snapped back, and he took a single step backwards, blinking once or twice. He paused, and then sniffed heavily, scrunching up his face. “_ Woo _! That cleared my sinuses right up!

Keith was already stepping in for another punch, but James had already recovered. He blocked Keith’s overhand right with his left forearm and then delivered a hard punch directly to Keith’s middle, right against his solar plexus. All of the air left Keith’s body, and as he doubled over, James pushed him upright and then caught him with a perfect right hook, right on his jaw.

Keith went down heavily again, sprawling in the grass, and over the ringing in his ears he thought he heard Fayah calling out something. The taste of blood started to get very strong, and he spat out a line of it as he tried to catch his breath.

“You getting up again?” James asked cheerfully, standing over Keith. When Keith didn’t respond, he knelt over him, straddling him. “Concede.”

Keith grunted, and tried to push him off, bucking his legs weakly and trying to twist to get leverage.

“Concede!” James barked, reinforcing his command with a short, sharp jab right across Keith’s nose.

Keith felt his vision dimming with the blow, and he lifted his hands clumsily to try and fend off any more attacks to his face.

James smirked, and gripped his wrists, tugging them over his head, and then delivered another sharp jab right against his nose. “_ Concede _!”

“_ Nine _!” Aleda snarled, taking a step forward. Alice, Lucia, and Atlas all stepped forwards as well.

James paused, staring down at Keith. Keith’s face was bloody and he was only barely conscious. “I’d say I’ve won, decisively, yes?”

Alice scowled. “Wanna try me next?”

“No, I want my pokemon,” James said, staring down at Keith. He snorted once, and then rose up off him, brushing off his clothes casually.

Keith groaned.

“Oi, wake up,” James said, nudging him with his foot.

Keith groaned again, but stirred.

After several long moments, the world stopped spinning, and he opened an eye to find James standing over him, a hand extended, offering him help to his feet.

Keith grunted, and then took the offered hand, pulling himself into a sitting position. James smirked, dusting off his shirt and then arching an eyebrow at Keith. “My pokemon?” he asked, extending his hand again, this time with his palm up, expectantly.

Keith grimaced, turning to the side and spitting out a glob of blood. “Fayah.”

The lycanroc cautiously stepped closer, her head bowed, crawling on all fours until she was close to both of them, looking back and forth between them.

Keith reached down to his belt, and withdrew the old pitted pokeball, pushing it into Fayah’s paws. “There,” he stated, fixing her with a long stare. “Now you can choose.”

Fayah held her pokeball gingerly in her paws, staring down at it, and then up at Keith, and then to James.

James smirked, taking a few steps back and towards his aerodactyl. “C’mon, Fayah, we’re leaving.”

Fayah stared at Keith, her ears flattening.

Keith smiled, and lifted a hand, lightly holding her cheek a moment, vaguely aware of violent throbbing starting in his cheek. He had to pause and spit out another glob of blood before speaking. “The choice is yours. As long as you have your pokeball… you can leave him forever.”

Fayah bowed her head, and Keith felt the weight of it against his palm for a moment. She stared at him, and then at James, giving an uncertain whine.

“Fayah, _ come _,” James ordered.

Fayah bowed her head again, staring down at her pitted pokeball.

All eyes were on the lycanroc. Keith, Aleda, Tammy peeking out from behind the table, Alice staring with murderous intent in her gaze, Lucia standing behind her ready to fight; even Atlas was watching intently.

Fayah stared at her pokeball, and then she quietly stood.

And then she moved to stand behind James.

Keith sighed, hanging his head.

James smirked, and reached for his belt, producing a pokeball which he used to recall his aerodactyl. He made a motion for Fayah to follow him, and wordless swept away, marching victoriously towards Mauville City.

“Wait,” Keith said, holding up a hand.

Both James and Fayah stopped.

Keith managed to tuck his knees underneath himself, and crawled over to his backpack, reaching inside and coming up with Fayah’s book, wrapped in ‘her’ blanket. He heaved himself painfully to his feet, and then walked unsteadily over to James and Fayah, holding out the wrapped package.

Fayah’s ears flattened, and she gave him a quiet stare, gingerly taking the blanket-wrapped book from him.

“Fayah, _ come _,” James said, snorting dismissively and turning back down the path, his victorious smirk still in place.

Fayah gave Keith one last long stare, and tucked the book tight against her chest, having to juggle it with her pokeball to make sure all of it was secure, before she quietly followed after her trainer.

* * *

“What the fuck was that,” Alice scowled, tilting Keith’s head back for him and inspecting his nose.

Keith grumbled faintly to himself, working his jaw, rubbing his tongue over the roof of his mouth. His lips were cut and he’d bit his tongue at some point, and one of his teeth might be loose, but otherwise, he was no worse for wear.

“Misplaced bravado?” Keith offered weakly.

“Oh I knew as soon as you spoke up that you’d get the shit kicked out of you, but _ we could have taken him _ ! We had all of these pokemon, _ and _ Fayah! And you just gave her back to him!” Alice groused, roughly checking his injuries.

Keith grimaced and jerked his head back as Alice touched his cheek, and then spat on the grass again. At least now the ratio of blood-to-saliva was tilting more in favour of saliva. “No, no I didn’t. I let Fayah choose. She chose him.”

“_ You _ chose to let her go,” Alice countered, kneeling in front of him, lips pursed angrily. “You chose to _ give _ her that choice!”

“You’ve said ‘choose’ too many times and my head is hurting now,” Keith complained.

Alice scowled, holding up two fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Seventeen,” Keith said immediately, before rolling his eyes, and then wincing and closing them at the pain that produced. “Two. Look, I’m fine. I think my pride is hurt most.”

“Your face begs to differ,” Alice said grimly, rising and heading over to the table to rummage through her backpack.

Aleda stepped carefully into Keith’s lap, nudging her soft nose against his chin and then licking it lightly. Keith smiled, gently petting her headfluff. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

“I can’t _ believe _ you let her go,” Alice growled, returning with a potion and a packet of cotton swabs. She sprayed some of the potion onto the swab, and then began gently dabbing at the cut on Keith’s lip.

“I didn’t see you stepping in to stop her,” Keith stated flatly, licking his lips on reflex and then poking his tongue out at the awful taste of the potion.

Alice scowled, feeling around Keith’s nose for a moment to make sure it wasn’t broken, before tending to his cheek with the potion. “You told me not to enter the fight.”

“So this is as much your decision not to stop her as it was mine,” Keith pointed out.

Alice heaved a long sigh, but relented. “Fine, maybe it is. Maybe I think having her follow you willingly is better than dragging her along unwillingly. But having her captive is still better than having her back with that… _ smug cunt _.”

“Arceus I just wanna punch him in the face,”Keith grumbled, taking one of the cotton swabs from Alice and holding it against his throbbing cheekbone.

“You and me both,” Alice sighed.

* * *

“Fayah, come,” James said, making a motion with a hand. The high ceilings of Mauville City gleamed overhead. The crowd parted for them, especially with Fayah looming so ominously. She was still holding her pokeball and her blanket-wrapped book, and it forced her to stand mostly upright, making her monstrous size quite evident. She attracted several stares, and more than a few hushed murmurs of awe and fear. It was nothing she wasn’t used to, as James had proudly boasted many times before: She was in the ninety-ninth percentile for height for her species.

James hummed tunelessly to himself as he led her through Mauville towards one of the city’s many hotels.

“L-lycan?” Fayah timidly asked.

James paused mid-step, rounding on her, and then arched an eyebrow. “Yes?” he asked, an edge creeping into his voice.

Fayah tentatively held out the wrapped bundle of her book for him to take.

James took the bundle, staring down at the brightly-coloured gambolling eeveelutions all over the blanket and wrinkling his nose. “What is this?” he asked blankly, unwrapping the book enough that he could see the embossed title. There was a pause, before he gave an amused snort. “What utter twattle.”

Fayah watched James with intent red eyes as he turned on the spot and continued walking, holding her bundle awkwardly in one hand. As he passed a bin, he thoughtlessly tossed it in.

Fayah froze, her eyes widening and ears flattening back against her skull. She moved towards the bin to retrieve her package, but a passing biker tossed his cola in the bin as he glided past. She stared over the rim of the bin, finding that the blanket and her book had been covered with the sugary beverage and were now completely ruined. She could even see spot of Keith’s dried blood on the blanket from where he had handed it to her, now splashed with drink.

“Fayah, come,” James said, not even looking back.

Fayah’s grip tightened on her pokeball, and she hung her head, following after her trainer.

* * *

“_ What _?!” Fiona exclaimed.

Keith held the tablet slightly away from his ear, leaning back in his seat and glumly sipping a cola before answering. Aleda, Tammy, Alice, Lucia and Atlas were all sitting around the table with him, unusually gloomy, chewing their way through lunch.

“I lost Fayah. James has her again.”

“How in the fuck… Are you okay? What happened?”

“James showed up on an aerodactyl demanding his pokemon back. I told him that if he wanted her, he’d have to fight me for her.”

“You had a pokemon battle with him?” Fiona asked automatically.

Keith shook his head. “No, fistfight. Arceus, does _ anyone _ around here resolve things with anything other pokemon battles?”

“You got into a fist fight with him?” Fiona asked flatly. “So he beat up you _ and _ Alice?”

“I forbade her from entering the fight,” Keith admitted.

Keith understood a thousand words in Fiona’s dark silence.

“Look, I was pissed off. I still am, I guess. I just wanted to hurt him… it didn’t go the way I expected it to.”

“And so you just… _ gave _ Fayah back to him?” Fiona growled.

Keith frowned. “No, I gave Fayah her pokeball and let her choose.”

“And she chose her old abusive trainer?”

Keith sighed. “Yeah.”

“...Ouch.”

“I know, right?” Keith said with a rueful chuckle.

“Did she at least hesitate?”

“For an instant,” Keith responded glumly, staring up at the ceiling of the cafe.

Fiona sighed, and there was a pause. “New plan, Keith. You’re not to collect the device from Rustboro City until we can figure out how James knew where you were. You went to an entirely new continent and he had to know _ somehow _ where you were. Cassandra will want to look at the cruise ship employees and the like and figure this out before she lets you start transporting proprietary tech.”

“Well that makes sense then,” Keith admitted, sighing himself.

“There’s plenty of sights to see in Hoenn. Find something to amuse yourself with for a couple days and we’ll get back to you when we figure it out.”

“‘Hurry up and wait’ is it?” Keith asked.

“Pretty much,” Fiona responded. “Until we know how James knew where to find you, you’re stuck there. Go check out the volcano or something. Maybe there’s some shoots in the area you can participate in?”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “I got into a fistfight. I’m not fit to be on camera for a few days at least.”

Fiona audibly sucked air in through her teeth. “Yeah, that is probably for the best. Well, don’t… dwell on Fayah. You gave her a choice. She made her choice.”

“Yeah, I know, still sucks though,” Keith grumbled. “Well, thanks Fiona. Let me know when it’s cleared up. I’m gonna go catch up on all the sleep I missed the last couple days.”

* * *

Fayah crouched with her back to a partition in a restaurant, almost seated but not quite. She had learned to find the most unobtrusive spot near her master and sit there, so that her immense stature wouldn’t attract too many stares.

Oriental styled decorations hung throughout the restaurant, with red paper lanterns above each table. Many of the tables were partitioned off from the rest of the room with wood dividers, for privacy. Simple oriental meals were available, along with less traditional choices.

James was sitting with one foot resting on another chair, relaxed and at ease, perusing a menu even though he already knew exactly what he was going to get.

A waitress came by, looking around the edge of the partition. “Ready to order, sir?”

James nodded, taking his foot off the seat and straightening up.

“Oh, Mr Montgomery!” the waitress said with a smile, “I didn’t recognize you! It’s been a while!”

“Oh,” James paused for a split second to casually catch sight of the waitress’ name tag. “Cindy! How is my favorite waitress today?”

“I’m good, thanks for asking,” Cindy said with a bright smile. “Will it be the usual tonight?”

“You know me too well,” James said with a warm smile.

“So, wedges and hot sauce for you and a bowl of pokibble for your lycanroc? And… A cherry soda for you and water for your pokemon?”

James nodded, smiling. “Your memory is pretty damn good.”

“Anything for a good customer!” Cindy beamed, turning away.

“One moment,” James said, holding up a hand. He turned to Fayah. “How would you like to eat _ people _ food tonight? As a treat?”

Fayah’s ears perked up, and she nodded carefully.

“Make that _ two _ baskets of wedges, please, Cindy,” James corrected.

“Yes sir,” Cindy said, jotting down his order.

* * *

Fayah surreptitiously watched James as she ate her wedges, copying his motions in dipping them in the sweet chilli sauce before eating them. She could only use her left paw, since her pokeball was still gripped in her right.

James caught her eye, and then reached over to lightly smooth some of the sauce from her lip, before holding his finger against her lips so she could lick it off, smiling at her.

Fayah smiled back.

When the last smaller wedges were being chased around the baskets, one of James’ coworkers sat down at the table with him, a man named Morgan. Fayah didn’t particularly like Morgan. He was too rough his hands and hurt her ears with too forceful and rough of a grip when he fucked her mouth.

“So, I see you got Fayah back,” Morgan said, smirking.

“I got to beat up the dude who stole her, too.”

“Oh fucking score,” Morgan responded, casting a glance at Fayah. “You got her eating human food?”

“Hey, it’s a treat,” James said, waving his hand dismissively. “I might even let her have some cake.”

“Speaking of treats…” Morgan trailed off suggestively. “Doing anything later?”

“My lycanroc, you mean?” James corrected with a smirk. “Maybe. I don’t have a camera handy at the moment.”

Fayah finished her basket of wedges, and stared at her trainer, her ears flattening thoughtfully. She looked down at her ball, and then back up at him, licking the edges of her muzzle clean of some of the crumbs from dinner, before she carefully moved around the table.

James ignored her, still in conversation with Morgan.

“I got a camera back at the hotel, I can bring it over. People were asking for some bondage stuff, you know, and I don’t have anything made up, but I know a guy in town…”

“Hmm, not sure on bondage, you know, not much in demand at the moment and-”

Fayah lightly tapped James on the shoulder, turning the pokeball over in her hand and then extending it towards him.

“-I mean, it’s just sex with extra steps,right? Why not just make her wear clothes or makeup or something.”

“Oh c’mon, that’s not the point and you know it,” Morgan responded, rolling his eyes.

“Pfft. I’m a simple guy, I like pussy, I mean, if you wanna add extra steps-”

Fayah lightly tapped his shoulder again, and James paused mid sentence, his expression hardening. He turned towards her, arching an eyebrow. “Can’t you see I’m talking to my business partner? You can wait until we’re done talking.”

Fayah’s ears flattened, and the paw holding the pokeball lowered. She drew it back in, clasping it against her chest, and then turned and returned to her spot by the divider, head bowed while her trainer and his friend discussed the various ways they might fuck her for their next film.

* * *

Keith picked up his tablet, checking if he had any emails, and then sighed and switched it off when he found that his inbox was empty, tossing it towards the end of the bed in annoyance.

Tammy brought it back up to him, holding it proudly in her muzzle.

Keith rolled his eyes, but then took the tablet from her, putting it on the dresser instead, and then reaching over to pet her headcurls. Tammy made a happy noise, leaning in to the touch.

Aleda watched them from the other side of the bed, giving a little bit of a snort.

Moonlight streamed in from the windows, illuminating the forest below. They were on the third floor of Mauville city, in a hotel built to have views out over the forest and nature. 

“So what do you girls wanna do? Still no word on when I’ll back at work, so we can just wander around Hoenn for a while. I wanna visit Fortree city and actually see the place… Or we could wander down to Slateport and check out the contests there for a couple days?”

“Nine,” Aleda said ambivalently, waving a paw.

“‘Pix!” Tammy added, stretching lazily for a moment before wandering back over to Aleda and burrowing into her tails.

“Slateport it is, then,” Keith decided. “We’ll go watch some contests. Should at least be more interesting than moping around here for a week or two.”

* * *

Fayah sat in her corner, her jaw still aching from the improvised ring-gag that had been stuffed in her muzzle for the previous half-hour. It was obviously home-made, and likely built from a riding harness used for a ponyta or mudsdale. Her tongue had been wedged against the metal and cut slightly, and the faint taste of blood was almost discernable amidst the absolute mess of cum smeared over her muzzle. Her lips were dripping with it, and it even drooled down her chin, with one or two errant strings of it draped over her muzzle and cheek.

She stared down at her pokeball, turning it over and over in her hand. She had placed it in a pot-plant near the door before James and Morgan had put her in the bondage gear. The straps of it still hung around her muzzle, though the fluffy handcuffs had been removed so she could get up, thankfully.

Fayah took a moment to stare wistfully at the door to the shower, wanting to go wash her muzzle, and clean the taste out of her mouth. But she knew that if she woke up James with the light or the noise, then she would be punished.

Instead, the lycanroc suffered in silence, slipping one of her paws down between her thighs to rub large clawtips against her aching cunt, giving slow, circular rubs in a quiet attempt to reach a orgasm. Even though Morgan and James had taken turns fucking her _ quite _ vigorously, neither of them had managed to make her orgasm.

They rarely ever did.

After a completely unsatisfying orgasm, Fayah crawled over towards James’ bed, carefully lifting the covers and inserting herself under them with her trainer. James shifted slightly, stirring awake with her motions, frowning sleepily. “Mnf? Yes?” he asked, clearly only half awake.

“Lyyycan…” Fayah soothed, folding her heavy frame into the bed next to him, lifting one paw to lightly stroke his hair.

James mumbled something incoherent, but then drifted off back to sleep.

Fayah smiled, and pressed her body against the length of his own, laying her arm over him and resting her nose against his own, watching him sleep.

* * *

Keith took a sip from a plastic cup of coffee, flavoured with cocoa and a blend of special berries from all across Hoenn, as he looked back down the path to where Mauville city towered over the forest.

“Thinking about Fayah, huh?” Alice asked, kicking a rock idly. Atlas and Lucia walked on either side of her.

Keith drew in a breath and then sighed faintly. “Kinda, yeah,” he admitted, kneeling and offering a taste of his coffee to Aleda and Tammy in turn. Aleda paused, snuffling curiously at the cup and having a little taste, while Tammy wrinkled her nose and then turned it up, refusing.

“She made her decision,” Alice soothed. “I know the television shows and stories and movies and everything try to say that you can _ fix _ someone with just a little bit of love and perseverance but most people and pokemon have issues deeper than you can fix with just a bit of care. It takes _ years _. And therapy!”

“You’re awful pensive this morning,” Keith stated, straightening up and taking another sip of his coffee. 

Alice gave a slight giggle and then stared at him sideways for a moment. “I dunno, I think Atlas is fucking all of the silly out of me.”

Keith stared at Alice, and then at Atlas, and then shook his head. “Well I’m glad that’s working out for you.”

“You can’t beat yourself up over this, is what I’m saying,” Alice pressed, adjusting the straps of her backpack. “You gave her a choice. That’s the most you could do.”

“I could have kept her. Could have refused that stupid fight,” Keith groused, kicking a rock himself. “And now she’s back with that… fucking psycho.”

“Not your fault,” Alice said confidently. “You gave her a chance to make a decision to better her own life. She didn’t take it. That’s the most you can do. That’s the _ best _ you can do. It’s the most anyone could even _ ask _ of you. If you give any more of yourself than that you’re either going to end up in therapy yourself or end up one of those emo guys who only train ghost pokemon and hang out in alleyways scaring off all the kids.”

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Keith grumbled, pursing his lips. “I did the best I could. But there was a moment there, when she looked like she was going to pick me… and I was _ certain _ she was going to come back. I’d win, I’d have lost the fight but ‘won the war’ or whatever and I don;’t know… _ made a difference _ ? For just that one moment I felt like I was making a difference in the world. I’ve fucked pokemon on three different continents and several different islands but I’ve never really… _ made a difference _. I’m just a porn actor.”

“Vul!” Tammy protested, placing a paw on his leg and staring up at him.

“Nine!” Aleda added, squinting up at him with dangerously-narrowed eyes.

“I think your pokemon disagree,” Alice said with a slight smirk.

Keith frowned, but then dropped down to one knee, gently petting Tammy’s headcurls, and receiving an annoyed nip from Aleda before she allowed him to pet her in turn.

“You had a _ giant _ win get taken away from you and realised that you’re not some pokemon whisperer or the star of your own movie where everything goes your way,” Alice pointed out, giving him a long stare. “I mean, yeah, you get to be a bit mopey but I swear to Arceus if you’re still like this when we get to Slateport I’m finding the nearest room with a lock and stuffing you in there with lucia.”

“You use that threat a lot,” Keith pointed out, looking up at Alice, and then Lucia.

Lucia snorted, and then stepped over closer to him, her head level with his own, eyes narrowing intently.

“Well it works,” Alice responded with a smile.

Keith gave a slightly nervous laugh,and then shook his head. “You’ve changed your tune quite a lot since yesterday.”

“I see what you were _ trying _ to do,” Alice admitted, giving a little bit of a grimace, and then a dark stare. “And next time, I’m stepping in. None of this ‘gentleman's agreement’ bullshit. Fight dirty, call in your friends. But…”

“But?” Keith asked.

Alice pursed her lips. “_ But _ … I think it was important you see where Fayah’s loyalty lies. You did essentially steal her from James. And it _ was _ technically a crime…”

“Too right, that,” Keith answered shortly. “No doubt we’ll see her again. I hope you and Atlas can take her… I’m not looking forward to it.”

“You had to know that was a potential future when you let her choose,” Alice pressed.

Keith nodded, kicking another rock. “Somewhere, I guess, I considered it, but I didn’t actually think… Arceus I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You were thinking that a week or two of kindness was enough for her to do a full one-eighty,” Alice soothed, shaking her head. “You tried to do a good thing and it didn’t work out. No one will fault you for that.”

“Might fault me for being dumb,” Keith responded with a rueful laugh, lightly touching at his jaw with a fingertip, where James’ main punch had landed. “I didn’t even win any fights in _ school, _ I don’t know what made me think I stood a chance against him.”

“Well it’s that you tried that counts. That has to count for something,” Alice pointed out.

Keith sighed, but nodded to himself. “Yeah I guess. Though a consolation prize other than getting my ass whupped would have been nice.”

Lucia took another step towards him, and then wrapped her slender arms around his middle, pulling him into a hug.

Keith blinked, and awkwardly pet her ears. “Uh.. thanks.”

“Cario,” Lucia responded sweetly, peering up at him.

Aleda shuffled closer, and placed a paw on his knee. “Nine,” she said, concerned.

Keith reached past the lucario, and lightly pet Aleda’s headfur. “I’ll be fine,” he reassured.

* * *

Fayah stirred awake as James moved, mumbling an incoherent noise of surprise as he truly awoke and pushed away from her.

She stretched slowly, and then peered at her trainer, adjusting her head so her mohawk wasn’t in the way. “Lyyy?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” James asked, slightly incoherent with sleep, rubbing his eyes with a palm and then squinting at her.

“Lycan,” Fayah responded, reaching a paw over James’ shoulder to try and pull him close again.

James pushed a hand against her chest, wrinkling his nose. “You’re all dirty,” he stated flatly, giving her another, more firm press. “Go get cleaned up.”

“Lycan?” Fayah asked plaintively.

James scowled, and then pointed towards the bathroom obstinately.

Fayah’s ears flattened back, and then rolled over slowly, slipping out of the bed and quietly stepping over to the bathroom so she could clean herself up. She delicately turned the faucet on in the sink so she could scrub the dried cum from the fur of her muzzle and face. She then dried her face with the towel that was on the floor; James didn’t like it when she used the towel he also used.

After peering into the mirror to make sure she was clean, and carefully straightening her mohawk, she squeezed her large frame back through the door and over towards the bed. James had picked up his phone, and was swiping up and down on it, reading.

Fayah carefully stepped over to his bed, and made to crawl back up onto it.

James lowered his phone, staring at her for a long moment, and then pursed his lips, pointing wordlessly towards the corner.

Fayah’s ears flattened back, but she turned around obediently, moving to sit back in her corner. 

Heaving a soft sigh, Fayah reached over to pick up her pokeball, still where it had been sitting all night, next to a pot plant that she had carefully moved out of her corner. She stared down at it, and heaved a soft sigh. A glint of light caught her eye, and she tilted her head down further, lifting a paw to carefully tug at her collar, looking at the golden object affixed to it: A tiny gold bell. The bearing inside it was jammed in the entrance, so it didn’t jingle when it moved. She gently inserted a clawtip into the hole and then touched against the bearing, pushing it back into the casing properly. Immediately, the bell jingled.

Fayah let the bell drop back down, and then stared glumly at her pokeball. She glanced up at James, and James looked over his phone for a moment, giving her a smile.

Fayah didn’t smile back.

* * *

Keith grimaced as he held on to the handlebars of the bike tightly, far too tightly to be comfortable. The cycling road started at a higher elevation on the Mauville side, and so there was a gentle slope the entire way to Slateport. But it was terrifyingly easy to build up to an incredibly high speed. Fiona was riding a bike beside him, much more at ease with the high speeds coasting achieved. Tammy had decided to hop into her pokeball after testing the feasibility of riding in the bike basket and discovering it wasn’t very stable.

Aleda was running alongside him, but carefully distanced so he wouldn’t tangle with her if he veered suddenly to either side. She was surprisingly agile and fast, keeping up easily. Atlas likewise was quite able to keep pace with them, with a long, loping pace that looked completely effortless but kept pace with them. Lucia jogged alongside them, breathing hard through her nose, tail flicking back and forth in time with her steps, helping keep her balance.

The sea stretched out to Keith’s left, glimpsed through a mesh fence with a net on the other side to catch a hypothetical person with luck bad enough or suicidal tendencies strong enough to somehow leap over the twelve-foot fence dividing the raised road from the long fall to the coastline below.

Mercifully, the ride was short, especially with the coasting boost from riding downhill, and very quickly, Slateport was rising over the horizon. Small houses on the outskirts of the city provided a splash of colour amongst tangled webs of trees and parks, built along the geography rather than the geography being changed to suit the houses. The inner city, however, was all neat rows and squat buildings, with a visible dock and market. A large cargo ship was pulling out of port, laden with containers filled with produce to be exported, and small pleasure craft dotted the shoreline around the city itself. The beach was crowded with sunbathers and people enjoying the sun and sand, while a busy line of seaside restaurants and bars did a decent business serving to the many tourists.

And in the middle of it all, dominating the view by sheer size alone, was the contest hall. The diamond-shaped building towered over the surrounding squat structures, occupying pride of place in the centre of the city.

Keith slowed, and checked his watch. The contest was due to start in two hours. Groaning, he picked up the pace again.

By the time Keith and the rest of the group made it to the front of the Contest Hall, the stalls were all set up and a gentle crowd was wending its way through the massive front doors. 

The bikes had been returned to the rental company house at the bottom of the cycling path, and they had been walking since then. Keith checked his watch, and then pulled out his tablet, bringing up a map of Slateport’s ‘contest’ district.

“What’re you looking for?” Alice asked from behind him.

“Looking for a hotel nearby,” Keith responded distractedly, grimacing. “Don’t wanna go in there and sit in a crowd of people smelling like I just ran a marathon.”

“Oh, uh, just get a VIP ticket,” Alice suggested. “That’ll give you access to the trainer’s area backstage and they have showers back there. They’ve got spas, even!”

“Been here before?” Keith asked blankly.

Alice shook her head. “No, but I’ve been to other contest areas, in other regions. They’ve got like a miniature city back there catering to trainers and their pokemon. There are a lot of people _ very _ serious about contests and they spend every waking minute in these halls. They practically _ live _ here.”

“Nobody is going to mind me using their showers?” Keith asked awkwardly.

Alice laughed. “Hundreds of people go through the backstage areas of contest halls every day. You won’t be a blip on their radar.”

* * *

After purchasing a moderately expensive backstage V.I.P pass for the contest hall, Keith headed through one of the doorways and into the backstage areas of the contest hall. Immediately, the crowd lessened. A big sign hanging from the roof showed three different destinations, pointing towards a human icon, a pokemon icon, and a stage icon.

“The centre one, the stage marker, that’s where we wanna go,” Alice said from behind Keith.

Keith squinted. “Not the human one?”

“Nah, that’s for housing and restaurants and whatnot. The pokemon icon is purely for pokemon bedding and feeding. Stables, etcetera. The central one is for on-stage prep. Pokemon makeovers, actual restaurants, rooms for ‘maintenance’ like brushing and blow-drying an entire arcanine if need be,-” Atlas gave her a dubious stare, “-that kind of thing. You’ll find a shower there a lot easier than in the private quarters. Unless you want to stay here tonight?”

“No, definitely a hotel, thanks,” Keith responded, opting to head down the central hallway. It opened up into a large hall with vendors along the periphery and a large channel down the centre for pokemon and their trainers to make their way to the facilities further down the open space. Along the far wall were what looked like changing rooms of some kind, where various pokemon came and went. Along one side of the room was a large archway with flashing lights and an electronic board flashing numbers of contestants who would be called up next to perform. A small coffee bar was making a tidy profit serving the trainers and even the pokemon themselves that were milling around the gate, waiting for their number to be called.

On the left side were more vendors, but also another gate that led to quieter, darker areas, where larger pokemon were being prepped, away from where they would crowd everyone. There were also a few restaurants there, and even an arcade and internet cafe.

Now that they were in a quieter area, Keith started to notice more and more people staring at him, and realised belatedly that he had a decent half-moon of a black eye. He wished he was wearing a hoodie so he could pull it up over his face.

The stalls here were much more refined than those he had seen in front of the contest hall in Lilycove. They were selling expensive, professional-grade pokemon accessories, from batons for twirling, to top-hats, robes, special concoctions for oiling hide and scales, special shampoo to make fur fluffier, gels to make fur set into shapes that weren’t exactly natural; there were even special stalls that would tailor suits for pokemon and trainer alike so that they matched perfectly.

One stall had caught Aleda’s attention, and she was standing in front of it staring at a slowly-swirling golden liquid in a jar that glittered with the iridescence of a butterfree’s dust.

“See something you like?” the old lady asked from behind the counter.

Keith paused in front of her stall, glancing at the little placard on the desk. It read ‘Dye shop’. Various paints and inks were stored in carefully-sealed jars, with well-used wooden tubs stacked beside them.

“I don’t… rightly know what your shop sells,” Keith admitted guiltily.

“Dyes!” the old lady said with a smile, peering at him shortsightedly. “What happened to your face young man?”

“Oh, just got into a fight,” Keith responded sheepishly.

“Ah to be young and impulsive,” the old lady sighed wistfully. “I sell dyes, young man. Dyes and the expertise to use them. As well as other concoctions designed to alter the physical attributes of your pokemon.”

“Like… transform them?” Keith asked blankly.

“I’m afraid I haven’t quite discovered that particular secret yet, but I can do some wonderful things to alter certain things about your pokemon. Would you like a free sample?”

“Oh uh, I guess?” Keith offered lamely.

“I was not speaking to you,” the old lady responded, peering at Aleda. She turned and rummaged through a box, coming up with a tiny vial filled with some sluggish purple liquid. She held it out towards Aleda, shaking it slightly. “I was speaking to your ninetales.”

“Oh, that’s ‘Aleda’,” Keith informed.

“And I am Sandra,” she responded in kind, shaking the vial of purple liquid at Aleda again. “Free sample?”

Aleda paused, head cocking to the side, before she snorted once and then nodded.

“Good, good!” Sandra said with a crooked smile, pulling out a jug of water and a clean glass. She tipped the small vial into the glass, and then added a third of a cup of water, stirring it with a wooden stick until it was mixed in thoroughly, and then slid the cup over in front of Aleda’s nose.

Aleda sniffed it, and immediately turned her nose up at it, grimacing.

“Drink,” the old lady said sternly.

Aleda gave a long-suffered sigh, and then lifted the cup with her tails, grimacing once more before downing the entirety of the purple liquid in one gulp, and then dropping the cup back onto the desk where it rolled back and forth lazily.

“Now, breath fire for me, if you would, up there, into the sky, please. I’d prefer you not set my stall on fire.” As she spoke, she pulled up a large jar of the mixture, with instructions taped to the front, and placed it on the desk in front of Aleda.

Aleda paused, and then breathed a tongue of flame into the air. It looked very normal, except for a faint whitish tinge towards the tip.

“Longer, harder, more intense. You need to build up a good billow, make it all mix around,” the old lady said, making a circular motion with a gnarled finger.

Aleda turned her muzzle skywards again, and then breathed a solid stream of flame. Flames licked at the sky, billowing and red, sending a wave of heat over Keith, and he took a step backwards. But after a few seconds, the flames seemed to shift and alter, like turning up the heat on a bunsen burner. The red and yellow shifted to bright, incandescent purple with white edging.

Aleda was so surprised at the change that she stopped immediately, staring at the space where her flames had been with a slow blink. And then, she breathed another puff of fire, shorter this time, staring at the way the incascenent, shimmering purple of her flames hung in the air.

“You like it, don’t you?” Sandra asked, her crooked smile just slightly smug.

Aleda lowered her muzzle so she could peer at Sandra, and then gave a guarded ambivalent noise.

“Oh, I’ll just put this back then?” Sandra asked, reaching for the jar.

Aleda’s paw shot out, resting on top of the jar so it couldn’t be moved.

Sandra smirked.

“I’ll take it,” Keith said, reaching for his tablet.

“Of course you will,” Sandra said with a slight smirk, peering at Aleda again. “Would you like your tails to match?”

Aleda tilted her head in confusion.

Sandra made a motion with her thumb to the jars behind her. “I can give your tailtips a dye job. Purple, like your new flames. It’ll last… say, six months?”

Aleda grimaced, visibly weighing the pros and cons, before peering up at Keith.

Keith reached a hand down to pet her headfur. “Go ahead if you want it.”

“Nine!” Aleda affirmed to Sandra with a firm nod.

* * *

Leaving Aleda sitting looking glumly at the crowd with her tailtips dipped in a wooden tub filled with swirling purple dye, Keith headed further into the facility, towards where Alice promised him would be showers. Alice was already forging ahead of him, heading for a private room, tugging Atlas along with her with the promise of a ‘private full body grooming’. Keith was only moderately certain that that was a euphemism.

After a little bit of searching with Tammy tagging along, Keith found a row of private shower areas. Their doors were slightly larger than one would expect for people, and showed icons of both human silhouettes and those of variously-sized pokemon. Several of them were occupied, their doors locked, but Keith found one that was vacant.

Pushing the door open revealed a rather large space with a heavy curtain dividing it. An array of shower heads with a complicated series of mechanical controls for it stood perched above one end of the room. The curtain was drawn up close to the shower itself, to divide the room into ‘shower’ and ‘non shower’ area, so that both larger pokemon and just normal-sized humans could use the same facilities. A small booth stood to one side of the room, double as a changing area and storage for goods so as not to get them wet.

Keith set his backpack down, and dug up a fresh pair of clothes, while Tammy snuffled around the room curiously. Making sure the door was locked, Keith stepped out of his clothes, stuffed them into a plastic bag, and then put them back in his pack, setting the entire thing in the little changing area and closing the door. Tammy was sitting in the middle of the room, watching him with a tilted head.

“If you don’t wanna get wet, you might wanna move over there,” Keith said, motioning towards the far side of the room.

Tammy wrinkled her nose, and moved in the direction indicated, while Keith stepped in under the shower head and then pulled the curtain across. It was a heavy blue waxed material of some kind, and was only slightly translucent, just enough to protect modesty. He stared at the controls for the shower for a few moments, trying to figure out what each of them could do. It was all mechanical, no digital display of any kind of instructions, with vague icons above buttons and knobs as the only way to convey what any individual control could do.

The first blue and red gradient could only be temperature, but it had a weird handle with a little arrow like an old microwave and a deliberate pin stopping it from daling all the way down into a _ purplish-black _ temperate range with the icon of what looked like a slugma next to it. There was something that looked like a sideways cheese-grater, a rectangle with a long number of dots in the centre of it. Glancing upwards, Keith thought it looked like the row of rectangular shower-heads that were arrayed the entire length of the room. The control underneath the icon was a slide-bar,

There was a huge blue handle on the side of the panel, and Keith pushed it up into the ‘ready’ position, causing a shockingly-powerful spray of water to thunder down from fully half of the showerheads, kicking up a spray of icy-cold water that drenched his legs in freezing liquid. Dancing in place, Keith rolled the obvious ‘temperature’ gauge far far into the red, and then yelped in surprise at the heat that was now washing over his legs instead.

After fiddling with the knobs and dials for a while longer, and causing all of the shower heads in the room, and then none of them, to produce water, he finally found a temperature and shower head setting that wasn’t splashing the entire room and allowed him to duck under for a good shower without being frozen or burnt.

Tammy peeked her head around the dividing curtain, tilting her head at him with a concerned and curious ‘vul?’

“You wanna come join me?” Keith offered, holding up his bar of soap lamely.

Tammy reached a paw out towards the water and then wrinkled her nose, disappearing back behind the curtain.

Keith shrugged and returned to his shower.

After a good few minutes of soaping himself up and rinsing himself off, he finally felt clean enough to be presentable, and then moved back over the panel of controls. He fiddled with the temperature control, noticing how it got stuck no the little pin. But he could pull the knob _ out _ to bypass it, which he did, and then pushed it back in, now in the purple-red colour section. The heat coming off the shower spray was so hot now that it was making it hard to breathe.

“Vul!” Tammy declared, poking her head around the curtain once more, before wiggling under the curtain and then in under the spray of water that was so hot Keith was worried that the pooling water at his feet would cause physical burns.

Staring at Tammy enjoying herself under the water, he was definitely thinking lewd thoughts, especially when she bent down to scrub her muzzle with her paws and gave him quite the view under her svelte brown tails, and were the water not _ irresponsibly _ hot, he would have entertained the idea of sidling up behind her and seeing if he could manage to sink at least two of his fingers inside her.

But the heat rolling off the spray of water was enough to stymie any lust he might have been feeling, so instead of left Tammy to enjoy herself in the wildly hot water and instead went to retrieve his towel to dry off.

* * *

Fayah watched from her corner as James emerged from the shower, drying his hair off and then tossing the towel carelessly behind him onto the floor of the bathroom.

James glanced at her, and then continued on his way towards the bed, crawling over it to pick up his phone, before he paused and then looked back at her. “What is that?” he asked blankly, eyes narrowing at her collar.

Fayah perked ears upwards, and lifted the little bell with the back of one of her claws, before letting it drop, making a cheery jingle.

“Did _ he _ put it on you?” James asked, distaste obvious in his tone.

Fayah nodded carefully.

“Well, take it off. It’s stupid. _ And _ noisy.”

Fayah flattened her ears back, her short tail giving an anxious flick as he reached a paw up to clasp around the bell. She frowned, but didn’t tug it off her collar, instead letting her paw fall back down.

“Take it off,” James said firmly, picking up his phone and scrolling through it idly.

Fayah shook her head imperceptibly.

James looked up his phone, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Fayah.”

Swallowing thickly, Fayah inhaled and held her breath, and then she locked her gaze on James’ own, and shook her head.

James dropped his phone to the bed and then pushed to his feet, stalking over to the lycanroc and narrowing eyes down at her. She drew back slightly, but didn’t stop him as he hooked a finger in the loop securing the bell and roughly twisted it until the cheap metal ring deformed and unhooked far enough for him to remove the bell entirely.

Fayah bowed her head as he stalked over to the sink in the corner and opened the cupboard, tossing the bell into the bin under the sink.

With that done, James stalked back over to the bed and returned to his phone.

* * *

Keith lazed against the bench that sat to one side of the large shower area. It was built of some kind of plastic with a surface designed like a bath-mat so as not to get slippery when it was wet, and would have been cold if it weren’t for the amount of heat and steam rolling around the curtain. Sitting there with just a towel over his lap, Keith was reminded of a sauna. Tammy was still enjoying the boiling-hot water, and Keith could see a murky orange silhouette of her body through the curtain.

After a few moments of watching the blurry shape of Tammy frolicking in the water, Keith decided that she was going to be occupied for a while, and leaned back against the wall, resting his cheek against the cool tile, drifting off into his own thoughts.

It would be a solid week or two before he was back on film, and it was a strange realisation that he hadn’t masturbated since he started working for Violet Enterprises. With all of the willing pokemon around, there really was no need, and he was usually too exhausted from repeated ‘sessions’ to be much bothered with it. And then there was the fact that he was in hotel rooms or ship cabins with Aleda and Tammy and masturbating with them there just felt _ weird _

Given his downtime, he was going to have to find _ someone _ to help take the edge off, and his mind immediately moved to Lucia. It wouldn’t even take very much convincing to have his way with her again, that much was certain. If he could just get her alone for a few minutes… even if it was just a closet, or when he went for a shower…

Keith idly fantasized for a few moments, imagining Lucia’s cute red eyes peering up at him as he blew his load down the back of her throat… or even of the pokemon kneeling in front of him with her mouth obediently held open, waiting.

Was Lucia even in to that? Ambe, Aleda, Summer/Spring, Zaria, _ definitely _ Jewel and even Tammy that one time, seemed to just love getting a mouthful of human spunk,or at least grudgingly accept it in Aleda’s case. But the majority of them worked for Violet Enterprises and that was probably quite the prerequisite to working there on film.

Keith was definitely going to have to have to ask Lucia if she’d… what? Swallow his cum?

He let out a short little chuckle to himself. How did one even phrase such a question?

“VUL!” Tammy exclaimed, and bit Keith’s shin.

Keith jerked upright and yelped in surprise, blinking rapidly and realising that Tammy must have been trying to get his attention for quite some time to be that agitated, and he looked down at her with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, lost in my own thoughts,” he admitted, reaching down to pet her headcurls.

Tammy huffed faintly, but relented, allowing him to pet her head and ears, before she jumped nimbly up onto the bench beside him, pawing at his towel. “Pix!”

“Oh right,” Keith muttered, picking up the towel draped over himself and then tossing it over the vulpix, wrapping his arms around her and then ruffling her fur vigorously with both hands, quickly working the water off into the towel. Tammy stretched happily under the strokes, her back arching and tails catching against the grasp of his hands through the towel, lifting her paws so he could get between her forelegs.

Keith pushed the towel between her forelegs to get at her sleek belly, rubbing across the smooth surface and scruffing up her fur to get the moisture away from it, while she went so far as to put her paws on his shoulder to give him easier access.

Tammy’s head tilted slightly, and she gazed down into his lap for a moment, before giving him a curious look.

Keith arched an eyebrow, following her gaze. He was completely naked without the towel, and his cock, at half-mast from his fantasies about Lucia, was clearly visible, laying heavy and full but mostly limp against his belly.

“What?” Keith asked, bopping the vulpix on the nose with a smile.

“Vul!” Tammy responded nonchalantly, reaching one of her warm paws out to grasp around the base of his cock. Giving it a little squeeze and manipulating it with gentle motions of her paw, making it bob back and forth.

Keith sucked in a breath, and draped the towel over the vulpix, watching her for a moment, his mind drifting to lewd thoughts again as he watched her push his cock back and forth, her soft little touch very quickly getting the expected reaction out of him; his cock slowly stiffening to attention.

“Tch, now look what you did,” Keith grumbled, sliding the fluffy towel down the vulpix’s form until he could dry off her hindlegs. She shifted her weight back and forth with his motions, her tails straightening and then curling a little, and she gave a little ‘vul!’ of surprise and a shiver as he curled the towel up to ‘dry’ between her thighs, fancying for a moment that he could feel the soft little vulpix cunny through the fluffy fabric.

Tammy shivered, her ears flattening back, soft brown paws reaching forwards to grasp on either side of his cock, right around the base, lifting the stiffened length up away from his belly and giggling as it bounced against her nose. She spread her hindlegs for his ‘drying’, her tails curling up on reflex as she lifted her rump.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to sedu-ohhh…” Keith trailed off his playfully-admonishing words as tammy bounced his cock back towards her muzzle and then held it in front of her nose, dragging her amazingly soft tongue around the head of his cock.

“You know if you don’t stop in like the next four seconds I’m going to have to blow right over that cute little muzzle, right?” Keith asked flatly, narrowing eyes down at the vulpix.

Tammy paused, her head tilting, and she met his gaze for a long moment, his cock bobbing against her nose again, before she gave a happy little ‘Vul!’ and a nod.

Keith bit his bottom lip as Tammy pressed down and gave his tip a few flicking licks of her smooth, velvety hot tongue, making him gasp and clench his toes against the tile floor. He tossed aside the towel, and pressed one hand against the vulpix’s back, sliding down towards her tailbase, while his other hand spread against her belly, flattening across the smooth, silky fur there until his fingertips found the soft crevice of her cunny.

Tammy cooed softly against his cock, and arched her hips up a little higher, her tails spreading and giving a little flick as she set about busily licking the tip of Keith’s cock, forepaws squeezing a little for balance as he shifted under her ministrations. “Vul!” she purred, grinning up at him, holding him steady with her forepaws so she could deliver a flurry of eager licks against his tip.

A shudder passed down the length of Keith’s body, and his hips rose of their own accord, grinding towards the silky-soft tongue swirling against his tip, bumping his cock against the vulpix’s little muzzle. Immediately, Tammy surged forwards and sank her mouth over him, consumng him with the heated moistness of her muzzle, her tongue swirling against his underside as she started to bob in earnest.

Tammy’s little muzzle was _ crammed _ full of Keith’s cock, and there was almost too much of it for her to handle. Keith could feel his tip grinding against the soft ridges on the roof of her mouth every time she moved, and when she sank him towards the back of her throat, it got so tight and squeezing that Keith wasn’t even certain it would be physically possible for her to deepthroat him. Tammy made up for her smaller stature with eagerness however, holding him deep in her muzzle and then drawing back for smooth, eager bobs, eyes sparkling at him with playful mischief.

Keith groaned faintly, and lifted a hand to rest between her perked ears, gently encouraging her to bob deeper and more firmly on him, while his other hand returned to eagerly rubbing his fingertips against that soft, push entrance between her hindlegs. 

Tammy quivered and drew back for a gasp of air, gagging slightly against his cock in surprise, her little ears flattening back and tails stiffening as Keith’s fingers rubbed up and down her tight little cunny, exploring the shape of her with his fingertips. Incredibly soft outer lips gave way to an incredibly tight entrance, with a furnace heat rolling from the flesh, only growing hotter as his touch made her stiffen and quiver.

A muffled groan left the vulpix as Keith’s finger pressed in against her a little more intently, putting a deliberate, firm pressure on that tight little entrance, spreading her around his fingertip. Soft, heated inner flesh spread for the entry of his digit, and Tammy arched against him, eyes wide and chest starting to heave faster and harder with each of his touches.

Shuddering, Tammy pushed his wrist away with a hindfoot, his digit slipping out of her as she pulled back off of his cock, licking her lips and panting up at him faintly.

Keith momentarily thought he had hurt her, or angered the little vulpix, but she stared up at him, and then reared back, pushing on his chest with her soft little forepaws, forcing him down onto his side and then onto his back on the bench. Once he was prone, Tammy crawled delicately up atop him, dragging her soft stomach over his cock as she crawled atop him. Keith’s hands lightly trailed down her little body, stroking over the plush tails, only for Tammy to slew around and turn away from him entirely, hindlegs shifting to rest on either of his shoulders as she arched her tails out of the way.

Tight vulpix cunny was presented to Keith, right in front of his face, though with her hindpaws on his shoulders he could do nought but look. A naughty giggle left the vulpix, and she leaned down again, capturing the tip of his cock in a heated kiss and then sinking down over him, her ears perking up at the gasp it causes Keith to give.

With a soft groan, Keith lifted both hands to rest on Tammy’s rump, squeezing the soft flanks of the vulpix as she bobbed on his cock. Her new angle meant that could bob just a little bit deeper on him, the very tip of his cock edging into her throat before the sheer girth of it made it practically impossible to sink any deeper. But the eager little vulpix held him there and _ swallowed _ around him, her teeth grazing near the base of his cock as his cock throbbed wantonly in that willing muzzle.

“F-fuck…” Keith hissed between clenched teeth, gasping as Tammy drew back and then shoved down him again without warning, making his cock twitch and quiver eagerly in that heated muzzle. His hands squeezed her hips, and her slipped his left hand around to grasp just above her tailbase, helping keep the vulpix steady, one of his fingers curling around to arch her tails out of the way while his free hand pressed in underneath so he could grind his thumb directly against her little clit.

Tammy gagged around him again, pulling back and giving voice to something that was half-surprise and half-delight, her back arching and hindpaws digging into his shoulders. Her forepaws squeezed around the base of his cock on reflex, and she shuddered eagerly, a rivulet of heated liquids spilling down over Keith’s moving thumb.

Smirking slightly, Keith gripped the little vulpix more firmly, and then pressed his finger firmly against her entrance, applying firm, eager pressure, watching with narrowed eyes as soft, tight little outer lips gradually spread around his digit and let him sink inside.

Tammy’s tight cunny clenched down around Keith’s digit, and she squeezed his cock a little more firmly, hugging it against her chest and muzzle, chest heaving with her breathing and hips twitching. But Keith just sank his digit deeper inside her, working more and more of his finger into her little body, past the first knuckle, and then up to the second.

With a heavy shudder, Tammy arched up, and then dove over his cock again, starting to almost urgently bob on him, suckling and curling her tongue around him with eager motions, her little paws squeezing around his base to hold him steady. As the first little dribble of precum met her motions, she drew back, panting against his tip, and then feathering him with licks, groaning at the taste.

Keith bit the side of his tongue, watching as soft little vulpix cunny spread around his finger, before he twisted his hand and added a second digit. Tammy’s hips arched up, and she pulled back to give a breathless whimper as he slowly spread her around both fingers, stretching her much wider than she was used to. It took several firm presses and a little of waiting for her to relax before Keith carefully moved his hand and sank the two digits deep inside her.

Tammy arched up, crying out in surprise, her eyes widening and paws squeezing around his cock on reflex as Keith started to firmly pump his fingers in and out of her.

Tight, squeezing hot vulpix cunny clenched down around his digits as he worked them back and forth within her, sinking them in and out in firm little motions. Her hips arched up, and she gave a wanton moan, pushing back against him to match the rhythm, and it just made him work her more eagerly. Her sank a little deeper with each motion of her hips, grinding his fingertips further within that hot little cunny, feeling her inner muscles clench and squeeze around his fingers, tugging at him urgently.

With an adjustment of his angle, Keith pressed down all the way, burying his two fingers in her to the base, and curling his thumb around to rub her little clit, even as he rocked his digits in and out of her just an inch or so back and forth. Wild, eager ripples clenched down around his working finger, and Tammy cried out in delight, her entire body tensing up and her body heat increasing wildly.

Keith grit his teeth, watching the little vulpix orgasm around his thrusting fingers, even as the roiling heat within her became too much to bear and he had to tug his fingers out of her gripping, squeezing cunt, followed by a rush of her slick liquids that splashed over his chest.

Tammy swayed above him, losing her footing and crashing down onto her chest atop him, her soft little muzzle buried in his thigh next to his balls, one of her paws fitfully stroking against his cock as she twitched and groaned through a post-orgasmic haze.

Smirking a little bit, Keith hooked his arms around her, gently moving her down onto the bench next to him so he could wiggle free and rise to his feet. Tammy was sprawled out on her side haphazardly, tails giving fitful little twitches and one of her paws roaming down over her belly and chest in smooth, pleased motions while she crooned happily.

“Tammy…” Keith said, shifting a little closer to her, moving to kneel on the bench in front of her. His cock bobbed and twitched in the air, and he grasped it with a hand, starting to stroke up and down it eagerly. “I need to cum… do you want it all over you or-”

Keith’s query was cut off as Tammy perked her ears, opening an eye to peer up at him, before rolling to her paws and prowling directly over to nudge her nose firmly against his cock. She stared up at him hungrily, tails twitching eagerly, meeting his gaze before she sat down on her haunches and opened her mouth directly in front of his tip.

A low groan of delight left him as the vulpix willingly opened her muzzle for him, and immediately, he leaned over her and started to stroke himself almost urgently. He was already a little pent up, but this was just too much!

With a giggle, Tammy lifted her paws, clasping the soft brown pads on either side of his cock, until Keith was forced to stop stroke. With a grumble, he instead slipped one hand down for balance, the other stroking her headfur as she leaned forwards and closed her muzzle around the first inch of him.

Soft brown paws started to work his cock with an eager furor, stroking up and down on either side of him as she feathered him with velvety little licks, coaxing him. She pushed her muzzle down over him and suckled softly, nursing on him, before drawing back to stare up at him with mischievous eyes, her little paws working him with rapid motions.

“Fuuuck…” Keith hissed between clenched teeth, resisting the urge to grasp the back of her head as she gave a particularly eager lick against his tip, dragging her silky tongue from his underside and then directly off his tip in an eager lap before returning to bobbing lightly on him. “H-here it comes!” he growled, clenching his toes and feet against the bench in an attempt to resist the urge to hump his hips, even as Tammy gave an excited ‘vul!’ muffled by his flesh and her paws went into overdrive.

Tammy tilted her muzzle at the last second, and Keith stared down at her with lidded eyes as he felt his orgasm well up inside him, clenching his teeth as a sudden gush of spunk splashed directly against the roof of the vulpix’s mouth!

Tammy’s eyes widened, but she was ready for it this time, sinking down over his throbbing, jerking cock as he fired eager volleys of spunk against the back of her tongue and throat. She held him deep in her muzzle, staring up at him with lusty eyes as she swallowed down his eager spurts, a messy wash of white starting to form at the corners of her little muzzle and drool down her chin as his spurts proved too much.

With a shudder, Tammy had to pull back, but she didn’t disengage, instead opting to lean back and open her muzzle wide for him, his spurting cock resting on her soft tongue as he pumped gushes of human spunk over the back of her throat and the roof of her mouth.

With a groan, Keith gripped the base of his cock and swiftly jerked off his last eager spurts, right into the eagerly-presented vulpix muzzle, coating her tongue in a pool of white, while sticky, heavy dribbles of it dripped from her teeth and the roof of her mouth. Her lips were thoroughly coated and there was a messy river of the stuff drooling down her front, encroaching on the fur of her chest as she remained prostrate in front of him, patiently waiting for him to finish painting her willing mouth.

After the final spurts had ceased and Keith was relaxing with a delighted groan, Tammy drew back and closed her mouth, her cheeks bulging for a moment and a wet slick of cum drooling from her lips with the sheer _ amount _ Keith had spilled in her too-small muzzle. She stared up at him, and then swallowed three times to clear her muzzle, before panting heavily, giving a wanton little groan of delight. “Vuuuuul…”

“I agree entirely,” Keith murmured, smiling down at her and tousling her headfur affectionately. “Fuck… we need another shower.”

* * *

Fayah watched her trainer as he rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom, closing the door halfway behind himself.

Immediately, she rose, her usual heavy steps muted with light steps as she pulled the cupboard open under the sink. There was a burger-wrapped in the bin already, but under it was the little golden bell that her trainer had carelessly thrown away. She reached in, picking it up delicately and holding it against her chest.

The toilet flushed, and Fayah closed the cupboard before stomping back to her usual position in the corner, cradling the little bell against her chest.

James came out of the bathroom, and paused, staring at Fayah, his eyes narrowing. “What did you do?”

Fayah looked up at him, and tilted her head slightly to the side, red eyes glowering at him from behind her mohawk.

“I heard you at the cupboard,” James said flatly, advancing on her. Fayah tightened her paws around the little bell, holding it against her chest.

“Give it,” James said, holding out his hand.

Fayah gave the faintest of whines, and her grip loosened slightly, paws uncurling to reveal the bell. But as James reached over to pluck it from her grasp, she tightened her grip again and shook her head.

James’ gaze hardened. “Are you disobeying me?”

Fayah paused. And then she nodded carefully.

James stared at her, dumbfounded. He blinked once or twice, and tried to say something, only managing an incoherent spluttering, before he marched over to the bed and picked up his belt from the nightstand. The aerodactyl’s ball was there, but Fayah’s was not.

While he was distracted, Fayah retrieved her pokeball from the pot plant, holding it tightly clenched in her large paw.

“Give it to me,” James said imperiously, holding his hand out, palm up.

Frowning, Fayah rose to her feet, and stomped over to the bed, staring at her trainer.

“Give it,” James repeated, biting off his words harshly.

Ears flattening back anxiously, Fayah stepped forwards, and then suddenly caught her trainer in a hug, wrapping her large arms around him and drawing him against her chest, squeezing him intently.

“W-what are you doing?!” James spluttered, struggling against her immense strength and trying to feel down the length of her arm to the paw that held the pokeball.

Fayah clasped both of her paws in the small of his back, burying her nose in his neck and nuzzling into it almost desperately, crooning soothingly to him, trying to rock him back and forth gently. But James was stiff and uncomfortable, trapped in her grasp, trying to wiggle free and failing miserably.

Fayah opened her eyes, and at the window behind James. It was street-level, showing a slowly darkening alleyway running alongside the hotel, with a park opposite. An old man was playing fetch with his mightyena, throwing a ball for him to catch and retrieve. But Fayah was focused more on the reflection of herself and her trainer. He was stiff as a board, struggling to get free while she tried to hug him, trying to reach down to her pokeball so he could punish her. 

Her red eyes welled with tears, and she hugged him all the tighter, whimpering faintly.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” James protested, trying to twist out of her grasp. But Fayah was strong. That was what he had always wanted from his pokemon. Strength.

Fayah stared at the reflection for a moment longer, and her grip relaxed, dropping the hug to let her arms just hang loose. James immediately ducked out of her hug and then stood there confrontationally, reaching up to swat her nose angrily with the back of his hand.

There was a time when the motion would have sent Fayah scrambling for her corner, but now it just made her glower at him sullenly.

“Are you… are you _ crying _ ?” James asked incredulously. “A couple weeks with a loser like that and you’re _ crying _?”

Fayah nodded solemnly.

“Your pokeball, give it,” James demanded, holding his palm out again. “Time to stop being weak.”

Fayah stared at James, and she sniffed slightly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her paw before she nodded in agreement.

And then she stepped forwards, hefted James as though he weighed nothing, and threw him bodily through the window.

Shattering glass rained down on the path as James tumbled in a pained cartwheel of askew limbs, coming to rest on the grass on the sidewalk amid twinkling shards of broken glass.

Fayah carefully stepped through the broken window, and then stood, towering over the prone, bleeding form of James. She reached up with one paw, and grasped her collar, twisting and tugging until it stretched and snapped. Pointed claws slid into the ring holding the little tag in place, the bone-shaped stamped metal emblazoned with her name. She grasped and tugged until it deformed fully and she could retrieve the tag, before gingerly placing the broken collar on James’ chest.

And then, carrying only her pokeball, her bell, and her tag, Fayah turned away from the groaning, bleeding form of her previous trainer, and then started running, pounding away down the pavement and into the gathering dusk.

* * *

Keith wandered around the backstage area almost aimlessly, looking at the attractions. Various trainers stood with their pokemon, fussing with their makeup and accoutrements, waiting for their number to be called so they could head to private waiting room and ready themselves to go on stage.

Several stalls were set up offering services to ‘Backstage V.I.P pass members’ while even more booths and rooms had ‘Contestant V.I.P Card Holders’.

Tammy had elected to withdraw to her pokeball after their session in the shower, so she could sleep, Keith presumed. Without his pokemon with him, he felt strangely exposed and alone. Aleda and Tammy were constants in his life now, and not having either of them with him was… just plain strange.

Keith had already snuck a peek over at where Aleda was, and she was sitting glumly staring at the wall, tails still in the tub of purple liquid, occasionally nodding and giving a little ‘nine’ in response to the nattering of the old lady. Keith had wisely chosen not to get entangled with that, and instead looked around for something to do. The arcades were filled with various pokemon, including a lopunny and her trainer doing a clearly-rehearsed perfect stage of Dance Dance Revolution together while a charizard looked on, flaming tail slowly swaying back and forth.

A large banner was hung over one area that looked promising, proclaiming ‘pre-performance pokemon prettying!’ with cheerful alliteration. A sandwich board was set up with flowing writing that reads ‘come get hands-on experience with tending to potential pokemon stars!’ and there was a small line of trainers milling around at a bar. Occasionally, another trainer would come by and select someone to whisk away to private rooms.

With no other interesting options available, Keith ambled up to the bar and ordered a drink. His drink had barely arrived before he was being tapped gently on the shoulder.

Keith turned to regard the newcomer, finding a short young girl in a flowing blue dress peering at him curiously. 

“Hi, I’m Tara. Do you like water pokemon?”

Keith blinked had momentary flashes of the primarina he has ‘interacted’ with and nodded cautiously. “I’m Keith, and uh, yeah, I guess?” he answered uncertainly.

“Very good!” Tara said, clapping her hands together. She turned, starting off towards the private rooms without another word, expecting Keith to follow her.

Cottoning on after a few moments, Keith picked up his overfull glass and followed after Tara, carefully trying not to spill any of his drink as he did so. She didn’t even look back, ducking into one of the rooms and holding the door open for Keith to enter.

This new room was very private, with a heavy door, clearly soundproofed and Keith was reminded for a moment about a primarina’s singing. Other than that, he couldn’t think of any reason the room needed to be soundproofed.. There was a lit mirror on one side of the modestly-sized room, with a basin and tap, various bottles of liquid around the basin, a towel rack, hair dryer, a kit for grooming pokemon fur, a broom, squeegee, and wire brushes for rougher pokemon, and even what looked like some kind of belt sander. In the centre of the room was a raised platform that looked much like an examining table, but was clearly able to be changed in size by raising other segments from the floor.

Upon the table lay a vaporeon, forepaws crossed in front of itself and tail curled anxiously around forepaws, the heavy fins twitching slowly.

“This is Lily, she’s due for a show soon!” Tara said proudly.

Lily lifted a paw and gave a weak ‘vapo’ of greeting, before returning to fretting, gnawing at the side of one of her heavy fins.

“Oh, uh, hi Lily,” Keith said, waving at her lamely with the hand not holding his drink, before just standing there awkwardly, not quite certain what he was supposed to be doing in the room.

Tara closed the door behind them, and then strode over to the table, lifting Lily’s muzzle with a finger and tutting. “You know not to chew on your tail, silly.”

Lily flattened her fins and gave an apologetic noise, sliding her tail back behind herself and then just sitting there, kneading repeatedly at the table under her.

Tara turned her attention back to Keith. “Do you wanna massage her?” she asked bluntly.

Keith blinked. “Uhhh, massage?”

“Hands on experience!” Tara said with a smile, motioning towards a large bottle of clear liquid sitting on the counter. “Bring that over.”

Keith set his drink down and then picked up the heavy bottle of oil, carrying it over to the trainer and pokemon and setting it down on the padded table.

Picking up the bottle, Tara squirted a generous amount into her hand, and then lightly slapped her handful of liquid on to the side of Lily’s neck and started to slowly massage it in. Lily quivered slightly, her tail curling and twitching, but then leaned into the motion of her trainer’s strokes, visibly relaxing.

“I have to give Lily massage therapy before shows because she gets so skittish,” Tara said, lifting her other hand to knead both along the vaporeon’s body. “This is also specially formulated to make her really _ shine _ in the lights on stage. And it’ll help the water slide off her for her water-dancing technique.”

“Oh, cool,” Keith said lamely, watching for a long moment.

“Well, join in!” Tara said, motioning towards the bottle with an elbow. “You’re here to learn and get some experience!”

Keith gave an uncertain stare, but picked up the bottle and squirted some of the liquid into his other hand. It was a heavy, cool liquids that was _ incredibly _ slippery and felt like some kind of lubricant more than just an oil.

“Like this,” Tara said, gripping Lily’s neck in both hands, her thumbs pressing down carefully on either side of her spine, before working all the way down her body from her shoulders to the midpoint of her tail. Lily’s hips lifted and arched slightly with the motion, and a low croon of delight left her. “Now you try,” Tara said, taking a step to the side.

Keith took her place, and then laid his hands on the vaporeon, gripping lightly and trying to mirror the motions she had made. Lily’s flesh was _ extremely _ slick with the oil, like trying to grasp a bar of wet soap.

“No, _ stronger _,” Tara said, placing her dainty hands over his own and easily doubling or tripling the strength of his grip with her own. “The oil makes her really really slippery, so you need to grip a lot harder.”

Keith nodded, and did as asked, bearing down with more strength, pushing his palms firmly against the slippery vaporeon hide and drawing his hands from her shoulders down towards her tail.

Lily gave a happy groan, arching and stretching slowly in time with his motion, her tail rising into the squeeze of his hands. He adjusted his angle, grasping on either side of her tail with his palms and drawing his grasp all the way out to the fins at the tip. No matter how hard he gripped her, her sleek, slippery flesh just slid out of his grasp like trying to hold onto wet ice.

However, with each of his strokes, her slippery body became shiner and shinier, like buffing a tiled floor to a mirror shine. Even in the restrained glow of the soft lighting, the oiled parts of her body shone with radiant reflection.

“You’re pretty good at this, even done it before?” Tara asked, giving Keith a sideways look as Lily gave a low croon of delight and leaned into his touches all the more eagerly.

“Can’t say that I’ve ever oiled up a vaporeon before,” Keith said with a faint chuckle, leaning over Lily a little and pushing his palms down the outside of her forepaws, all the way down to her paws. She arched again into his motions, her tail giving a happy little flick.

“Well you’re an absolute natural!” Tara said, beaming, gently catching Lily’s chin and starting to work with delicate rubs of fingertips around her face and muzzle, shining up the more fiddly parts of the vaporeon’s face while she let Keith do the broader strokes over her forepaws and flanks. “Most people are a bit sketchy around new pokemon… I guess you work with them a lot in whatever you do?”

“I definitely meet a lot of pokemon,” Keith admitted with a nod, sliding his hands back to Lily’s hips and pausing there a moment, trying to figure how best to get her haunches. There was a large expanse of powerful muscles around her hips, sleek but _ strong _. He settled for grasping her hips and rubbing both palms down her haunches towards her ‘knees’, even though Lily immediately curled her tail up on reflex and the heavy finned tip swatted him under the chin.

“This stuff isn’t going to stain my clothes, is it?” Keith asked uncertainly as he relinquished his hold on the vaporeon to get more of the oil.

“Oh no, it’s water-based. You could take a bath in it and it’d be fine,” Tara responded casually, using her thumbs to smooth oil into Lily’s cheeks. Lily held carefully still, obviously no stranger to getting oiled up like this. “You could probably even drink it with no ill-effects… though it wouldn’t be pleasant. Like trying to drink something the consistency of dishwashing liquid, really.”

Keith nodded automatically and then smeared both palmfuls of newly-acquired oil over Lily’s haunches, massaging it into her hide with firm, powerful circular motions. Lily crooned happily again, and her hips rolled slowly in response, seemingly torn between pushing towards the massage of her hips and haunches and that of her trainer rubbing around her cheeks and chin.

There was a curt knock at the door, and Keith looked up.

Tara frowned deeply, and grumbled darkly under her breath for a moment. “It’s not locked!” she called.

The door opened, and someone in a neatly-pressed uniform leaned in. “Hello ma’am, your presence is required with Prism.”

“Is he being a diva again?” Tara asked, grumbling.

The man gave no clear response either way, but his expression was telling.

“Oh for the love of…” Tara sighed, and then strode around the table and began washing her hands in the basin hurriedly. “I’m sorry Keith, but I’m going to have to go, my primarina is being a diva, _ again _.”

“Oh, that’s no good,” Keith responded helplessly, as the contest employee left, closing the door behind him. “You can just leave Lily in here on her own?”

“She’s a pokemon, not a child,” Tara said with a thin smile.

“Oh, well… yes,” Keith responded lamely, moving to scratch his head before remembering that he had oil over both hands and deciding better.

Tara fell into an annoyed silence, and Keith just stood awkwardly next to the table until Lily nudged him with her tail, arching an eyebrow at him expectantly. With a chuckle, he lifted his hands again, rubbing a palm smoothly down Lily’s spin, from the back of her neck all the way to the midpoint of her tail.

“So how long is it going to take you to… ‘take care’ of your primarina?” Keith asked blankly, rubbing around Lily’s neckfrill with his fingers.

Tara frowned, drying her hands on some paper towel and then tossing them into the bin. “Not sure. Anywhere up to an hour, depending on how _ big _ of a diva he feels like being at the moment.”

“Arceus, he’s _ that _ bad?”

Tara nodded. “Worse, usually. He has an amazing voice and he knows it, and he leverages it a little bit to cause issues whenever he feels like I’m spending too much time with my other pokemon.”

“Well geeze,” Keith sympathized. “If you want… I could just stay here and finish oiling up Lily.”

“No,” Tara said immediately, shaking her head. “I don’t trust you enough for that.”

“But you trust enough to leave the door unlocked for any random person to wander in?” Keith asked blankly.

“That’s hardly the same, Lily would watergun them right back out the door if they did something she didn’t like.”

“And she could probably do the same to me,” Keith pointed out, rubbing his palm down the length of the vaporeon’s body again. Lily looked up at him, and gave him a sweet smile, spritzing a tiny splash of water against his cheek.

Tara heaved a slight sigh. “Look, I want to trust you, and Lily obviously likes you but… why do you have a black eye?”

Keith lifted a hand to touch at his cheek, remembering what he must look like. “Oh, I got into a fight.”

“Well at least you didn’t ‘walk into a door’,” Tara responded bluntly. “Generally speaking, the people who get into enough trouble to get punched in the face aren’t the top of the list of people you want to leave alone with your pokemon.”

“Wow blame the victim much?” Keith playfully responded, laughing.

“_ Were _ you the victim?” Tara asked bluntly.

“Not really,” Keith said truthfully. “I got into a fight over a pokemon. Thought I could take him. I could not.”

“Well at least you’re honest,” Tara said, peering at him searchingly.

Keith shrugged. “You don’t seem like you miss a trick. I doubt I’d be able to tell you a lie without you catching it.”

“Either very observant or _ very _ ingratiating,” Tara added, squinting at him suspiciously, before she shrugged. “You’re right though. Lily could beam you out the door if you do anything to her. So I’m going to trust you.”

Tara reached into her jacket, and drew a small tablet out, powering it on. “Give me your ID, so I can find you later, mostly. But you can also call me if you need to know anything or anything happens.”

“Uh sure,” Keith said, fishing out his own tablet.

* * *

Even in the contest sphere; a place where extraordinary pokemon were flaunted every day, the sight of a 6-foot-tall lycanroc turned heads. She was easily the largest lycanroc any of them had ever seen, and several people took candid pictures of her as she stomped through the crowd. She knew where she was going, and walked with a purpose, so people stepped out of her way. She was so evidently a pokemon contestant that nobody paid any mind to her sitting down and waiting outside the contest hall, watching everyone coming and going with narrowed red eyes.

* * *

Lily crooned happily as Keith rubbed both hands down her chest and belly, moving his oily strokes from the inner parts of her forepaws and then down the sides of her chest to meet in the middle and make synchronized circular motions across her belly. He had shifted the vaporeon over onto her back so he could get the other half of her body, and she was facing away from him, propping herself up against his chest in what was almost a sitting position, though her thick tail made it impossible for her to ‘sit’ while leaning back like that. The tail itself trailed off the end of the table, flicking back and forth happily every time he found a spot where she liked to get touched.

Keith trailed his palms down her sleek stomach, giving her a little squeeze and then squinting down to make sure he wasn’t missing any spots, buffing up her body to a luminous shine. With the way she was leaning back against him, she had her head against his shoulder, and her breathy whimpers and croons of delight were right in his ear.

Smiling, Keith reaching down for her hindlegs, grasping each one and working out towards the pads of her paws, making sure to get them a little slick with the oil, before working down the inner sides of her thighs. His gaze slid down her form, and the dispassionate part of his mind that was detachedly enjoying oiling up a cute vaporeon suddenly found itself warring with the porn-actor part of his brain.

The mound of Lily’s cunny was quite apparent, showing as a rounded, streamlined rise in the sleek shape of her form at his current angle. With that slippery oil and just her general anatomy; the thickness of her tail, the concentration of muscles in her haunches, and her being a vaporeon, had Keith wondering just how _ tight _ she would be.

Mentally shaking himself, Keith tried to remember that Lily was a regular pokemon. She wasn’t a porn actress, and almost definitely wasn’t familiar with human-on-pokemon ‘relationships’.

Lily’s belly, hindlegs, tail, and her entire back were already done, so there was only one real part of her body that wasn’t oiled to a gleaming shine. Keith slid his grasp down her body, and started oiling up the crease of her inner thighs, right where her legs met her body, kneading the oil into the soft, slippery hide with firm strokes of his thumb. A soft sigh left the vaporeon, and she parted her legs to give him easier access, thick tail slowly twitching back and forth, occasionally thudding against the end of the table.

Keith leaned over her a little bit further, bending Lily into a slightly unnatural angle, unable to help but watch with interest as he pressed his thumbs into the crease on either side of the mound of her cunny, the pressure spreading her just enough that he could glimpse a flash of pink hidden amongst the swell of blue flesh.

And then, Keith had to lean back again, carefully adjusting himself so that Lily wasn’t laying directly back against his awakening erection.

Arceus, what was wrong with him? He’d just filled Tammy’s muzzle to capacity not an hour earlier and now here he was raring and ready to go again with a stranger’s innocent pokemon?

Keith slipped his hand down and covered the mound of Lily’s cunny, slowly grinding the bottom of his palm against her lower belly, barely putting any pressure at all on the distinctive swell under his fingers. Lily shifted uncomfortably, her hindlegs swaying slightly in the air and tail thudding against the table as she heaved a huff and then stared at the wall.

Pulling back for a moment, Keith re-oiled his palms, and then slathered the vaporeon’s belly and inner thighs with it, starting to rub it back into her flesh. He slid palms further down between her thighs, pausing there a moment. “Just uh… relax for a moment! I’ll be done in a sec!” Keith tried to reassure.

Lily grumbled and nodded an acknowledgement, and then gasped softly as oiled-up palm found her cunny and pressed down with a firm pressure.

Keith gave a slow, circular rub over her flesh, unable to help but compare it to other pokemon. Lily definitely wasn’t as soft as other pokemon. There was so soft flesh leading to a pliable entrance here, but rather a streamlined slit set into a mound of muscular flesh. He could feel the line of it against his palm, and it barely deformed as he bore down on her with his palm, just smooth, slippery outer flesh that covered up a muscular entrance that was, as far as he could tell by rubbing just his palm against her, _ incredibly _ tight. 

With a twist of his wrist, Keith smoothed both of his thumbs down over her outer lips, staring at the wall unseeingly as he explored her shape with his fingers. Lily’s tail twitched and thudded against the table, and he _ felt _ her muscles clenching down and shifting under his fingers. Her slit seemed to be almost featureless, with the right pressure and spreading, he managed to find her little clit, rubbing a thumb along it thoughtfully while a fingertip pressed against the base of that tight entrance, wondering how much strength would be required to spread her around it.

There was a few moments silence as Keith rubbed at Lily’s tight little cunt, and it took him a surprisingly long time to realise that she was _ staring _ at him. And then, Keith realised with a start that he was essentially fingering a stranger’s pokemon, and he paused, locking eyes with her.

Lily was staring at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving and one hindleg twitching in the air, muzzle parted so she could pant softly and a _ glowing _ blush spread across both cheeks.

Keith gave her a sheepish smile, trying to think of some response he could give. But when no words were forthcoming, he instead opted to give a slow, careful rub of his thumb against Lily’s clit.

A long shudder passed down Lily’s form, and her face slacked slightly, her eyes clouding and drifting closed, and she made absolutely no attempt to stop him.

Emboldened, Keith scooped up the bottle of oil with his free hand, and turned it up to squirt some directly onto Lily’s belly, leaving a line of cool liquid across her flesh. She curled to peer at it, bemused, before squeaking in surprise as Keith gathered up a decent amount of it and then smeared it over the mound of her cunny. He massaged it in with powerful strokes of his palm, before one of his fingers slid down to her entrance, and, slick with the oil, started to sink inside her!

Even with the oil as a slippery lubricant, it was intensely hard to overcome the sheer _ tightness _ of Lily’s outer lips, and Keith’s finger slipped off her once or twice before he pressed it against her and added more pressure, giving direct force and putting more power into it until her resistance relented and his fingertip slid into the slippery depths of vaporeon cunny.

Lily quivered, grasping Keith’s wrist with both of her paws, her tail thwacking repeatedly against the edge of the table as his finger sank into her. It wasn’t quite the same as Tammy’s tightness; that soft entrance with squeezing flesh that hugged around his fingers after overcoming her initial resistance. Lily’s tightness was _ deep _, with those powerful muscles that controller her tail giving an almost unyielding entrance that had to be teased and prodded open for every tiny bit deeper he wanted to go.

“Fucking hell,” Keith whispered against the vaporeon’s neck, squeezing her closer against him, his free hand finding her left haunch, wrapping fingertips around the back of one hindleg to help hold her steady and keep her hindlegs spread so that he could grind his digit deeper inside her.

Lily arched up, stiffening and giving a low croon, her paws squeezing his wrist all the more intently and tail thudding urgently against the table as Keith slowly rubbed his thumb against her clit.

Keith scowled slightly at the tightness that was impossible to sink past, and slipped his finger out of her. He gripped around her tail instead, and used it to spin the vaporeon around until her tail thudded against his hip. With her back oiled up, she spun quite easily, and only gave a dismayed ‘v-vapo!’ of protest, before immediately silencing herself at the glower Keith was giving her.

One of Keith’s hands moved to her stomach, helping hold her steady, while he _ jammed _ two of his fingers against that tight entrance, adding much more pressure and force behind them this time seeing as he could put the weight of his arm behind it now. His gaze trailed down her form, able to see quite clearly now where his fingers were spreading her. He ‘pulsed’ the pressure of his fingers, sinking them in against her hard and relentless, before backing off to give her a moment to breathe. Each time, she loosened a little bit further, until, with a grin of lustful triumph and a twist of his fingers, he overcame her resistance and sank the two digits inside her to the knuckle.

Lily shuddered, forepaws flying to her muzzle to stifle a wanton groan, her entire body giving a little quiver as she stared up at him, her tail curling reflexively around his hip and the heavy flukes thudding against his back, while tight, powerful inner muscles squeezed and clenched around his fingers on reflex.

“Ready?” Keith asked, staring down at her, licking his lips.

Lily stared up at him, swallowing audibly and then giving a short, firm nod.

A wanton moan left the vaporeon as Keith suddenly started to work his fingers in and out of her, working with short, powerful motions, dragging them out of her just until the first joints were visible and then _ cramming _ them back inside her, even as his other hand slid down so that his thumb could rub slowly against her clit. Her entire body spasmed and clenched around his working digits, squeezing around the slippery, lubricated intruders as she bit down on the edge of a paw helplessly, cheeks still visibly pinkened.

Keith leaned over her further, working her clit with his thumb in time with the firm presses of his fingers, working on getting them as deep as possible. She was gradually loosening up to him, relaxing in every sense of the word. It seemed she had a much greater degree of control over that tight squeezing entrance than any pokemon Keith had been with, because as she started to relax and get into it more, her entrance loosened, permitting him to work against her easier, grinding his fingers deep inside her and then curling them slightly to press against forbidden reaches deep inside.

Lily quivered wildly, and one of her hindlegs pressed against his chest, her paws sliding down to try and grasp at his own or cover her cunny, only opening her eyes once or twice and blushing at the way he was _ watching _ her spread around his fingers. Her entire body was starting to tense and quiver harder, and Keith just bore down harder, straightening his fingers and starting to _ jab _ them into her over and over again, timing his motions to coincide with the wild clenches starting deep in her body.

There was the sound of a door clicking behind Keith, and he _ yanked _ his fingers out of the vaporeon, remembering in one chilling instant that the door was unlocked! He whirled, and tried to cover Lily’s with a forearm, while Lily herself gave a protesting ‘vapo!’ either that he had stopped or that someone had opened the door.

A younger trainer and her braixen were standing in the door, the trainer absorbed in her phone, staring down at the screen, while the braixen looked back and forth between Keith and Lily with a wide-eyed, staring look.

The trainer looked up, and blinked once. “Oh, sorry, wrong room,” she said casually, and then turned around, leaving as abruptly as she came.

The braixen stared from Lily to Keith, and there was a hint of excitement on her face before her trainer dragged her way.

The soft murmur of the crowd outside the room was suddenly intensely loud, and Keith realised that he was _ screwing around _ with a pokemon that he had met not a half hour previously and wasn’t even a porn actor! With a shudder, he moved towards the door, hesitating with his hand on the handle. 

He _ really _ should stop. Just finish oiling up Lily in the most g-rated way possible and then ring Tara and let her know that her pokemon was ready to go on stage.

Lily watched Keith intently, her paws covering her oil-slick, lubricated pussy, shielding it from the view of anyone that might walk past the ajar door. She stared at him, her tail giving a half-hearted flick, while the seconds slowly ticked by.

And then Keith closed the door.

And Lily blushed harder as she heard him lock it.

Keith ambled back over to the table, and Lily stared up at him, hesitantly removing her paws, blushing even harder as his gaze trailed down her body to her exposed outer lips. She stared down at his hand almost expectantly, but then gave a look of visible confusion as Keith’s hand moved not back between her thighs as she thought it would, but to his _ own _ front.

Lily’s eyes bulged and her blush returned tenfold as Keith opened the front of his pants and let them drop, the heavy, _ stiff _ length of his cock suddenly revealed, bobbing up and down in the air right between her spread hindlegs!

Keith smiled down at her, reaching beside her to pick up that bottle of oil, one of his hands lightly touched at her inner thigh as he moved to straddle her thick tail, letting his thumb slip in and touch at one side of the mound of her cunny, and then spread her. He could only get her to spread just the tiniest amount, but it was enough for him to push the bottle of oil against her and then squirt a line of it directly inside her tight little pussy!

A protesting ‘v-vapo’ was voiced, and Lily pushed a paw down to try and cover herself again, blushing furiously, watching with wide eyes as Keith shifted to straddle her tail properly and then ground the underside of his stiff cock directly against her thoroughly-lubed cunny.

“Eon!” Lily gasped, staring down the length of her own body, transfixed by the sight of Keith’s stiff cock pressed against her pussy. He leaned forward, grinding against her slowly, letting the underside push against her and smear the oil across the bottom of his cock, leaving it shiny and slick.

Keith ground against her heatedly, using his feet for balance mostly, unable to lean over her all the way for fear of losing his gripping with how slippery everything was getting. “Do you want it?” he asked, staring down at her intently.

Lily flushed violently, and flicked her gaze from him, down to the head of his cock which was visible against her belly, and then back again, giving a long, quivering shudder.

Smirking, Keith slid his hands down, gripping the vaporeon’s haunches, his fingers curling over the front of her thighs for purchase as he adjusted himself until his tip slid into position. He gave Lily another moment or two to stop him, before he rolled his hips and then put all his weight behind the press of his cock, grinding it against that tight, lubed-up entrance.

Tight muscles squeezed against his tip, barring him entry, and Keith had to grind forwards firmly, rolling his hips and then heaving against the vaporeon, both of them gasping as his tip suddenly overcame her resistance and sank two full inches inside her. With her initial resistance overcome, Keith gave in to his lustful instinct and lunged forwards, giving a series of sudden, powerful humps to bury as much of himself inside her as he could, spreading that usually-streamlined cunny wide with those stabbing humps, burying himself inside her until only the last two inches of his cock were throbbing angrily outside of her body.

Keith grunted faintly, gripping Lily’s hips a little harder and rocking back and forth fitfully. She was so incredibly, overwhelmingly _ tight _ . Even with the slippery oil allowing him passage, she squeezed around him so tight and intently that it made his cock _ ache _. Growling, he drew back and then gave a powerful shove deep inside the vaporeon, burying himself back to that same depth again.

Lily arched up, and her paws pushed against his chest on reflex, eyes wide and muzzle parted in a silent moan, her tail twitching and then slapping against him as it curled up against his back. 

Bearing down with all of his weight, Keith managed to sink another sliver of his cock inside Lily’s incredibly tight pussy before realising that he wasn’t going to be able to get it all inside. With a shudder, he leaned over, sliding his hands up higher to grip her as he put more of his weight on her body, and then started to hump into her properly.

Immediately, Lily pushed her forepaws against his chest, her eyes widening and a sudden loud, wavering note of delight leaving her, in time with the sudden thrusts Keith was slamming into her body. He _ had _ to fuck her. No more foreplay or uncertainty. He had to go balls-deep in the vaporeon and pound her until she was a well-fucked, drooling mess.

Keith leaned over Lily properly, and started to pound her with deep, lunging humps, actively trying to bury more of his cock inside her, rocking her back and forth with the slippery humps, the mess of oil drooling from her thoroughly-stuffed cunt beginning to mix with her own lubrication. Her tail curled and slapped against his back and shoulders, and each flex and twist of it caused muscles in her body to _ squeeze _ around Keith’s cock in interesting ways, altering the sensation of each of his thrusts, which just encouraged him to fuck her all the harder.

Keith’s progress was slowed, and then almost entirely halted as Lily clenched around him and arched up, her entire body tensing and her paws grasping at his shirt so hard she tore the fabric. She cried out aloud, hindlegs squeezing him hard and urgent as she orgasmed around him. She was so tight now that it was almost impossible for Keith to slip in or out, and so he held himself mostly-buried inside her and slipped a hand down her body, smirking at her as he gave slow rubs against her clit to prolong her orgasm, just enjoying the way she squeezed and milked around his cock in her pleasure.

After several long moments, Lily started to come down, looking dazed and confused, and Keith gave her only a moment to get her bearings before he bore down on her again. Eager hands gripped her hips, and he lunged into rapid, deep humps, rocking her back and forth and edging deeper and deeper inside her with each rolling shove of his hips.

“V-vapo! Vapo!” Lily whimpered, paws alternatively between pushing at his chest and grasping at her own muzzle, obviously quite unaccustomed to this kind of thing. Keith didn’t even hesitate in his thrusts, urgently stuffing her with powerful, deep rocking motions that drew back just far enough to put all of his weight behind the next thrust and then sink deep enough to try and spread her around the last inch of his cock that had failed to penetrate her so far.

Lily curled back and forth helplessly, biting one of her paws, and then sliding her free paw down her body to rub urgently at her little clit, rocking her hips up into Keith’s thrusts eagerly, eyes clenched closed and her hindlegs squeezing at him encouragingly.

With a snarl, Keith leaned over her and gave a series of rough humps, putting all of his weight behind the motions, powering through the vaporeon’s tightness to finally, _ finally _ sink the last inch of himself inside her. His balls rested against her tailbase as he held there, balls-deep inside her, every last sliver of his cock throbbing and pulsing urgently inside her, her outer lips spread all the way down to kiss at the base of his cock.

Lily tensed up, biting down on her paw again and then rubbing urgently at herself, her hips arching and quivering, tight depths squeezing and coaxing and _ milking _ around the cock buried inside her as she orgasmed again.

Keith stared down at her, waiting for her to come down from her orgasm, her milking cunny almost threatening to send him over the edge himself. He bit down on his tongue, trying to stave off his orgasm, and rocked his hips against her lightly. “Ah fuck, Lily… I’m gonna fucking cum in you,” he growled, giving a firm rock of his hips against her to illustrate his point.

Lily looked up at him with hazy eyes, taking a few moments to register what he said, before her eyes widened and she _ blushed _ furiously, looking from him, to between her legs, and back again.

“Do you want that?” Keith asked, squeezing her middle with his hands as he drew back and then gave a firm hump, before holding himself, grinding hilt-deep inside her.

A soft whimper left the vaporeon, and she shuddered from nose to tail-flukes, looking away and staring at the wall, her cheeks burning pink. “V-vapo!” she confirmed after a moment, meeting his gaze long enough to give excited, urgent, embarrassed nods, and then carefully looking at the ceiling.

Keith wasted no time in leaning over the willing vaporeon, lunging into sudden urgent humps, drawing back and then _ shoving _ forwards all the way to the hilt. Lily cried out in delight, and her paws came up to rest on his shoulders, her tail starting to curl and thud again as Keith settled into his final eager pace.

Eager motions of Keith’s hips rocked the vaporeon back and forth, and her tail curled and thudded against him, causing inner flesh to squeeze around him as he shoved his stiffened, quivering cock inside her over and over again. Slick rivulets of warm vaporeon liquids were replacing the mess of oil now, drooling down over her tailbase and coating the entirety of his cock. Lily’s cunny clenched around him tighter, and he just fucked her harder, gritting his teeth and powering through her tightness, his motions slowing slightly but becoming no more urgent.

As Lily started to clench around him for the third and final time, Keith had to put all his weight behind his motions to overcome her tightness, building up to a powerful shove that overcame her resistance and then shoved balls-deep inside her, only to draw back and have to repeat the process. Each time he tunneled through that overbearing tightness to bury himself in her deepest reaches, he felt his orgasm slip a tiny bit closer, only to ebb away when he was forced to grind and push against that tightly-squeezing cunny for several long moments just to get back inside her.

With a cry of delight, Lily climaxed around him again, her body rippling around him wildly, and Keith snarled as he gripped her and gave sudden wild, heedless thrusts into her body, using the last of his dwindling strength to rut her senseless.

Powerful shoves of his hips overcame her tightness, sinking between the rhythm of her rippling, pulsating cunt clenching down around him, and with his own cry of delight he _ lunged _ against her and buried himself balls-deep in the vaporeon, holding tight there and gasping as she milked and clenched around him. It was almost too much to bear, especially as the first heavy blasts of human spunk splashed against her deepest reaches, and her tight little cunny _ coaxed _ around him, milking and tugging at his cock and _ demanding _ more of his rich essence come forth to flood her.

Keith grunted and ground against her helplessly, toes clenching as he emptied spurt after spurt of thick human spunk deep inside, flooding Lily’s tight cunny with those urgent bursts. Her inner walls squeezed and clenched around him wildly, and quickly overwhelmed him with the sensations. He would have drawn back and pulled free, but between the wild, impossibly-tight squeezes of her around him and her hindlegs clenching around him, and the oil stopping him from being able to get good purchase on the table, it was practically impossible. He was stuck there with a torturous delight of tight vaporeon cunt milking him utterly dry.

After what felt like an eternity, both Lily and Keith relaxed, and Keith gingerly drew back from her, gasping as he managed to disengage. Immediately, a thick rush of cum started to drool from the thoroughly-stuffed vaporeon cunny, and he took a moment to admire his handiwork while simultaneously wondering if he’d managed to cause any lasting harm. His cock was tingling and aching in a way that wasn’t entirely pleasant and he felt a familiar feeling he associated with ‘attract’ being used on him.

“Vaaaaa…” Lily groaned, attempting to lift her head so she could peer down her body and then just collapsing back, flat against the table.

“I know _ exactly _ what you mean,” Keith groaned, sprawling out beside her to try and catch his breath.

* * *

After a rather long clean-up session and a careful rebuffing session with Lily to get her oil back to a more uniform state, Keith big the vaporeon farewell and then headed out into the V.I.P area again. The main events were starting soon and if he wanted to watch any of them, he’d have to find a seat.

Aleda was finally free of the ink bucket, and was sitting, with her tails curled around herself in a way that wasn’t entirely natural, the purple tips fanned out in front of her paws so she could carefully pretend not to be actively admiring them. Alice, Atlas and Lucia were there as well, and seemed to be waiting for him.

“Had fun, did you?” Alice asked, eyeing his strange gait.

“Oh, I just helped loosen up a vaporeon for the show!” Keith said as truthfully as he dared in mixed company.

Sandra peered at him from behind the counter of the ink shop, but didn’t say anything, instead sliding over a bill for him to pay.

* * *

By the time Keith and the rest of the group found seating to watch the shows, Keith was almost ready to sleep. After toying with a vulpix _ and _ a vaporeon within the span of just an hour or so, he was almost exhausted.

Lily’s exhibition came and went, and she looked positively stunning, and most of all, _ relaxed _. Her poise was perfect, and under the bright lights, the water glistening off her ‘dance’ looked incredible.

It gave Keith some kind of dark amusement that his screwing the vaporeon might have actually helped relax her enough to perform better.

When all was said and done however, Lily only came second, losing to a ‘fire puppeteer’ braixen, who had made an entire story out of flaming shapes in the air above the stage. Lily looked disheartened at not getting the winning prize, but Keith caught a glimpse of them past the curtain, with Tara proudly hanging the second-place ribbon around the vaporeon’s neck and hugging her like she had won first prize.

* * *

As the main ‘Tier 1’ contests were winding down, the sun had already set. A chill was in the air, and the salty brine was becoming entirely unpleasant.

“I hope you figured out a place for us to stay,” Keith stated as they stepped outside the contest hall. “I didn’t have a chance to book a room or anything.”

“Oh there’s always vacancies at the big hotel over there,” Alice said, pointing with a finger to a multi-tier building a ways down the road. “There’s always space around the contest halls. Unless it’s the yearly grand finals for contests, and then you won’t be able to rent a cardboard box in an alley.”

“Oh sweet, well lead the way,” Keith said, resting a hand on Aleda’s mane and lightly rubbing through her fur. Aleda gave a happy noise and pressed against his touch, brushing one of her tails against his arm warmly.

“Keith,” Alice said, her voice rising slightly.

“Mnf?” Keith responded, only half paying attention.

“_ Keith _!” Alice said, sharper.

Keith looked up, to find a hulking figure standing in the road before them.

Fayah.

Her distinctive mohawk was lit by the streetlights, and people were giving her a wide berth.

Keith felt a jolt of energy, and straightened, looking behind the lycanroc and trying to pick out the figure of James standing nearby. “I am way too tired for a fight right now…” he groaned.

Alice stepped up, with Lucia and Atlas beside her, and Aleda took position next to Keith.

Fayah dropped her stance, almost down on her paws and knees as she tried to minimize her stature, carefully half-crawling towards the group. Her heavy fists thudded against the street as she moved, and everyone carefully sidestepped to let her pass as she made a beeline for Keith.

Keith was completely unsure what was happening, and Aleda growled warningly.

Fayah flattened her ears back, and then came to a stop some distance in front of Keith, resting on her knees and then staring at him with a look that all but _ begged _ him to come closer.

Confused and more than a little wrong-footed, Keith stepped over closer to her, until he could almost reach out and touch her. “Where’s your collar?” he asked automatically, noticing how bare her neck looked. The fur was matted down and a different shade entirely from the rest of her, drawing attention to the missing accoutrement.

“Lycan,” Fayah responded softly. She lifted one of her paws, and then carefully turned it up, opening it to reveal her pokeball.

Keith blinked, unsure. “Is that…?” he stated, but the marks and scratches on the old worn pokeball were easily recognizable. There was no doubt it was her ball.

“Lycan…” Fayah said, hanging her head.

Keith reached for the pokeball, but Fayah drew it back immediately, holding it protectively against her chest.

“Keith,” Alice started, worried.

Keith held a hand up to silence her.

Fayah stared at him, watching him carefully, still holding her pokeball tight 

Keith reached for her paw, and she whimpered, but allowed him to lead her paw. He turned it slightly to the side, opening her arms, and then stepped between them to wrap his own arms around her in a hug.

Fayah tensed up, her ears flattening back and her short tail giving an uncertain flick back and forth.

“I understand,” Keith soothed, squeezing her in his warm hug. “You hold onto your ball until you’re ready.”

Fayah frowned, and rested her chin heavily on his shoulder, before she suddenly wrapped both paws around him in a huge so fierce and tight that Keith had trouble breathing.

“L-lycan,” Fayah murmured, sniffling slightly, though she didn’t allow any tears to come to her eyes.

Keith wasn’t very good at understanding Fayah yet, but that one was easy enough for him to understand:

_ Thank you _


	13. Libidinous Luxray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is contracted to 'entertain' Zahara, the luxray of a wealthy businessman.

The shining lights of Slateport city lay spread out in front of Keith as he sipped a drink before bed. He was sitting on the balcony of his room in the big hotel overlooking the city with Aleda at his side. It was only the tenth floor but it was a long, long way down and he could see all the way out over the inky-black ocean, a lighthouse in the distance lazily spinning a beam across the coast.

The night air was brisk, and Keith almost contemplated getting a jacket, but he was only out here to finish his drink before bed. His left eye was throbbing, slightly puffy from being punched, and his lip stung when he sipped his drink. But all in all, he felt like he had ‘won’ that particular fight. After all, Fayah had chosen _him_.

Belatedly, at least.

Fayah herself was sitting inside, next to the potted plant in the corner as she always did. Her old, worn pokeball was sitting in the rim of the pot for safe-keeping, its edges dull and scratched. There was something else there, too. A shiny silver bell that Keith had given her and the tag from her old collar. Keepsakes of some kind was all Keith could assume.

Fayah’s fur was dirty and she looked like she’d rolled in broken glass at some point, with marks on her forearms that looked suspiciously like dried blood. But Keith was much more concerned with sleep. He didn’t even have the energy to order something for dinner.

Keith turned to peer at Aleda. The ninetales was staring out over the lights of the city, her expression unreadable. He offered her the next sip of his bottle; it was a type of coconut rum he was fond of.

Aleda turned to peer at him, leaning closer to the mouth of the bottle and snuffling at it curiously. She paused, her ears flattening back as she wrinkled her nose, turning away from it. Keith chuckled slightly but Aleda turned back, seeming to reconsider her distaste. She pondered, then placed her lips over the end of the bottle, extending her tongue around the entire end of it and then letting the bottle tilt until the liquid came in contact with her tongue.

There was another momentary pause before Aleda spluttered and pulled backwards with a hard jerk of her head, turning away and coughing the liquid over the edge of the balcony. She made several displeased noises, and then blowing a ball of radiant purple fire into the night air to clear her mouth of the taste, before staring at him, upset.

Keith chuckled, reaching over to lay a hand on her neck. “Maybe it’s an acquired taste.”

* * *

Keith stretched his aching limbs, not even opening his eyes. One side of the bed was heavily indented by the sleeping form of Fayah, with Aleda under the covers next to him, and Tammy on the spare bed. He didn’t even really recall getting into bed.The sun had barely cresting the horizon, throwing the first weak rays of the morning directly through the open door he had forgotten to close and the curtain he hadn’t pulled shut.

Groaning, Keith struggled his way out from under the blankets, upsetting Fayah, who stirred fitfully and then looked around in abject confusion for several long seconds. After a few moments, she slipped out of bed then stomped over to her corner, sitting down heavily and staring out at the rest of the room.

Keith turned on the kettle before closing the door and the blinds, noticing a cruise ship pulling into the harbour and thanking Arceus that he wasn’t getting on it. Aleda stretched out on the bed, giving a long, lazy arch, before flopping down on her other side and curling up to sleep. Tammy grumbled at the disturbance, burrowing further into Aleda’s tails until all that was visible was a single auburn paw poking out between two of them.

Keith was reaching for his tablet, having already decided to book an extra night so he could just go back to bed, when the tablet started ringing. He almost dropped it in surprise but steadied himself and slid the answer button over.

“Hello?” he asked, uncertainly.

“Keith?” Fiona asked cheerily. “I hope I didn’t wake you!”

“Oh, almost, but I’m awake,” Keith responded, carrying the tablet over to the counter and placing it down so he could start making himself a coffee. “What’s up?”

“Calling you about a job offer!” Fiona said delicately. “It’s a bit outside the purview of Violet Enterprises. More gigolo work than acting work, if you know what I mean.”

“I absolutely don’t,” Keith assured her. “You mean like… being a manwhore?”

“Well, yes and no…” Fiona said awkwardly. She hummed thoughtfully. “It’s more like, a companion. A date or an excursion. You’d be _very_ well paid but I sincerely cannot tell you what would be expected of you.”

“This all sounds very hush-hush. The last time I stepped out of my comfort zone I got held in bondage for several hours and I lost the use of muscles I didn’t even know I owned, so I’m a bit hesitant without some more information.”

“I get that,” Fiona soothed. “I can give you some details but, as I said, I can’t promise or even guess as to what the client will want. You will be at the mercy of the capricious whims of a pokemon.”

Keith frowned to himself, idly stirring some milk in his cup while the kettle boiled. “Okay, so… what is it then?”

“Well, we have a client who will be in Slateport this evening. A _very_ wealthy one. “I’m talking ridiculously wealthy. And he has this super-pampered pokemon. I’m not even joking, she gets an entire _floor_ of his yacht to herself. It’s nuts. I think she even has her own barman even though she only drinks water.”

She paused and Keith gave a non-committal noise, encouraging her to go on.

“Anyway, this pokemon has a thing for humans. And her owner does not have a thing for pokemon. They really do love each other, from what I understand, but their relationship is platonic. He does not feel any sexual urges for her at all. Or maybe he’s impotent? Either way, he hires our actors out on the side to ‘entertain’ her for a day or two when he gets the chance. And the pokemon decides what happens. Sex is pretty much a given but you might be required to massage her, or comb her, or even ‘seduce’ her over a long date somehow. I don’t know. Oh and it might involve being electroc— _lightly_ electrocuted. She’s an electric type, a luxray. They zap things.”

Keith frowned at his cup as he poured the hot water in, chewing on his lips. “I don’t know. Is she going to ask me to do anything… weird?”

“Probably!” Fiona said, sounding far too chipper. “She’s the pokemon of a ridiculously rich businessman. The kind of businessman that has the kind of stupid amounts of money that means he attends the secret meetings where people fuck each other in charizard costumes or whatever. But it’ll probably be something relatively tame like eating caviar off her belly before going down on her or something.”

Keith took a sip of his coffee, debating the idea in his head. “Okay, fine. I’ll do it.”

“Good, good, you are to meet him on pier… You know what, you’ll be able to tell which one it is,” Fiona said with a slight giggle. “I’ll let them know to expect you. I… hmmm. I think you might need to leave Aleda with someone, probably Alice, until you’re done there.”

“What about Tammy and Fayah?” Keith asked.

“Fayah?” Fiona asked sharply.

Keith gave a single nervous laugh. “Oh uh, yeah. She kind of… came back.”

There was a long silence from Fiona’s end of the line. “She… came back?”

Keith leaned against the counter, sighing, looking over at Fayah as she stared back at him. “Last night. She tracked me down outside the contest area here in Slateport. She had her pokeball with her and James wasn’t with her. I’m certain she’s sincere.”

“You understand this could be a trick?” Fiona asked bluntly.

Keith sighed again. “I considered it but, like I said, I think she’s sincere. She gave… well, she _is in possession_ of her pokeball.”

Fiona’s short silence communicated an angry frown. “You don’t even have her pokeball?”

“I could take it from her,” Keith stated confidently.

Fayah reached over and took her pokeball from the pot plant, holding it against her chest protectively.

Keith pursed his lips slightly. “Though I _won’t_. I trust her.”

There was a long pause before Fiona responded. “Fine. Fine. But your pokemon will have to remain in their pokeballs or in the care of Alice while you’re aboard the ship.”

Keith glanced over at Aleda, who was sprawled happily across the bed. “With Alice, then.”

“Whatever you choose,” Fiona said, sighing heavily. “We’re going to need to have another face-to-face chat when you get back to headquarters.”

“I’m not planning on going back for a while,” Keith admitted.

“I will not have you transporting proprietary tech for the company while there is a pokemon of unknown background amongst you. At the _very least_ you need to be in complete control of her pokeball.”

Keith sighed. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“I will contact you with further details when we learn more. Cassandra hasn’t discovered yet how James knew where you were and this… _complication_ with his pokemon is, well, complicating things.”

“She’s not his pokemon,” Keith said confidently. “Fayah is _my_ pokemon now.”

“Legally, morally, or intrinsically?” Fiona quipped.

Keith snorted. “At least the last two. I think.”

“If she hasn’t given you her pokeball, if she is in _control_ of her pokeball and hasn’t given it to you, then she hasn’t made her mind up yet and you need to be aware of the potential of her choosing someone that isn’t you.”

“Why are you spelling out the obvious?” Keith asked blankly.

“To ensure that you are fully grasping the obvious. She chose against you once before. Don’t be so confident that it can’t happen again.”

Keith frowned, and then sighed. “Yeah, I guess,” he conceded, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. “But I’m willing to give her a chance.”

“You are to meet the Hazina in port this evening, no later than 7PM. Please ensure you are properly clean, even get some scented soaps or the like. Our client is very… affluent and their standards are quite a bit higher than normal.”

“I’ll, uh, give it a go,” Keith said, hoping the hotel soaps would be sufficient enough.

“And try to wear something presentable. If your clothes are ruined, we will add it to the bill afterwards. You are expected to spend the evening, the night, and at least the morning aboard the ship. I don’t expect you’ll be getting ‘worn out’ aboard but we can’t discount the possibility.”

Keith chewed on his tongue a moment. “Speaking of ‘worn out’...”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been noticing lately that my, uh, _stamina_ has been increased,” Keith said awkwardly.

“Duration or repeat performances?”

“Mainly the whole repeat performances,” Keith said with a slightly nervous laugh. “I’m just wondering if it’s some kind of side effect of something? This is _definitely_ the only time in my life it’s happened. Since I started working at Violet Enterprises, that is.”

“It is a side effect, yes. It is noted that ‘attract’ starts to ‘build up’ in your system after being used many times. Its effects can last several months. Almost all of our actors experience it. You really don’t read the ancillary notes, do you?”

Keith gave another nervous laugh. “No, not really.”

“Well, it’s all in there. Of course, we only have anecdotes and shared experiences as we don’t exactly have any clinical trials for this kind of thing,” Fiona explained, a heavy sigh in her voice. “But excess libido and incredibly thin refractory periods are to be expected. Though I wouldn’t get too excited, if I were you. Exhaustion, dehydration, even heatstroke have been reported in some cases. The human body, at least the _male_ human body, was not designed to have prolonged sexual activity back to back like that. You normally push down and ignore things like overheating or dehydration in favour of orgasm but if you can go multiple times…”

Keith chewed on his tongue a little bit more. “Yeah I always do feel pretty exhausted after that kind of thing.”

“Just make sure you have lots of water. Moomoo milk, preferably.”

“You keep suggesting that.”

“And you keep not taking my suggestion,” Fiona said, with an edge to her voice

Keith gave a mix of a grumble and a sigh before admitting, “Don’t know where to get it.”

“Local pokecenters should stock some, if you ask. They keep a decent stash of it out back for people caught in the elements in hotter climates. But, generally speaking, if you’re not traipsing through the snow to get there, the pokecenter will have some. It’ll be expensive since it isn’t for an emergency situation but you should be able to get a bottle or two.”

“I’ll, uh, keep that in mind. In case this pokemon wants to wear me out.”

“Zahara,” Fiona corrected. “Zahara is the luxray, Jahi is the affluent businessman. Though…” Fiona trailed off.

Keith paused. “Yes?”

“Jahi is… a little bit eccentric.”

“Well he _is_ rich and hiring someone to fuck his luxray so I’d expect no less.”

“He’s _foreign_eccentric,” Fiona corrected carefully. “Just… don’t be expecting high-class stuffy-nosed tea-sipping luddites. Think more… gold filigree and ferris wheels.”

“Gold filigree and ferris wheels,” Keith repeated thoughtfully. “Sounds like a cool album.”

“You’ll know what I mean when he arrives,” Fiona assured. “Just look for the _really_ flashy yacht.”

“It’s a yacht,” Keith retorted. “They’re _all_ flashy.”

“Two-hundred sixty foot luxury yacht, slate grey hull, and with multicolour LED strips along the hull near the waterline. He alternates between yellow and calming blue depending on how ostentatious he feels day to day.”

Keith paused at that. “That’s… a _really_ big boat.”

“Affluent,” Fiona reiterated bluntly. “Very affluent.”

“Well, at least I won’t miss it.”

“You most definitely will not. Your ride will leave from the dock around dusk. Zahara prefers natural scents. I’m sure you can scrounge up something based on leppa berries or the like.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Keith responded, idly examining a tray of different personal-hygiene products on the counter with price tags on them. They were all different colours, labelled ‘all purpose body wash’ and each a different ‘flavour’ of berry.

“I’m also sending you a list, for Fayah. It’s a list of all Violet Enterprise shelters.”

“We run pokemon shelters?” Keith asked blankly.

Fiona gave a noncommittal noise. “Kind of. We ‘partner’ with them more than anything. We own a controlling stake in some, directly fund others, and actually run a couple of them, especially around our headquarters, but the list is basically every shelter we have a say in how it’s run and they are quite friendly to former or current ‘acting’ pokemon. Just in case, you know, Fayah needs somewhere else to go.”

Keith stared glumly at his cup of coffee. “Yeah, I’ll show her.”

“I’ll forward your profile to our client, just… don’t go in there with expectations. You might be abducted to a sex dungeon for a night or just be asked to snuggle for a few hours, I really can’t tell you.”

“Got it,” Keith said, picking out one of the tubes of body wash, a purple one that had ‘made with real payapa berries’ written down the length of it in yellow cursive. There was a small pressure plate in the stand that he had taken it from and the charge for it would be added to his bill automatically.

“I’ll leave you to it. And please, be on your best behavior, your actions will reflect on the company.”

“I’ll try not to fuck it up,” Keith promised, before closing the call.

He moved over to his backpack, rummaging around in it for something decent to wear, and paused momentarily to shift the egg around in there. It felt like it had been _months_ since he had gotten the egg, all the way back in Johto. But it was still warm and therefore most likely still ‘alive’ at least. As he was shifting it,the egg rocked back against his palm, as though something inside it had moved.

Keith stopped, resting his palm against the egg, but it didn’t move again. Shrugging inwardly, he selected his clothes for the evening and laid them out on the counter so he could iron them later. Picking up the body wash he headed for the shower.

Pausing in the doorway, Keith cast a glance over at Fayah. She was back in her corner, staring at her fists which were hanging between her thighs.

“Fayah,” Keith called gently.

Fayah looked up, her mohawk shadowing one side of her face.

“C’mere, we’ll get you cleaned up a little bit.”

Fayah frowned at that but, after a moment’s deliberation, she took her pokeball and placed it carefully in the potted plant before rising to her paws and stomping over to follow Keith into the bathroom.

Thankfully, the bathroom was built with trainers in mind and was quite large, with one entire side of it devoted to a shower area that would hold an arcanine with room to wag his tail (if he didn’t mind his nose being pressed against tile the entire time).

Keith pulled the door halfway closed behind them, Fayah turning to watch him. In the small room, Keith was suddenly aware of how _big_ she was.

With her mohawk, Fayah already had a huge silhouette, but face-to-face she was so much bigger. She constantly walked hunched over but, even hunched, her mohawk was higher than Keith’s eye level and he only had to look down slightly to meet her eyes. As Fayah straightened up properly, she was a full head taller than him; easily six feet tall. Her mohawk added another couple feet to her imposing form.

Fayah’s neck was matted down from the collar that she had always worn, the fur there an entirely different shade from the rest. There were flecks of blood and dirt on one of her shoulders and one of her haunches had a big smear of some unidentified material dried into it.

“You are a mess,” Keith stated.

Fayah tilted her head, ears flattening.

“Here,” Keith said, uncapping the bottle of body wash and holding it up for her to smell. “You like this?”

Fayah leaned down enough to sniff around the edge of the bottle, wrinkling her nose for just a moment, before nodding.

“Good, good,” Keith said, setting the bottle down so he could turn the shower on. He started with the hot tap and, very quickly, the hot water striking the cold tile filled the room with steam. After letting the tiles warm, he turned on the cold water until it was an acceptable temperature and cast Fayah a sideways glance.

Fayah was watching him, her short tear-drop tail giving uncertain twitches.

With a little bit of apprehension, Keith started to strip out of his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, while Fayah watched him with a wary stare. Keith undid the front of his pants, kicking them off, feeling slightly self-conscious to be naked around Fayah in such an intimate setting.

“Arceus, you’re huge,” he said with a slightly anxious chuckle, looking up into her eyes.

Fayah tilted her head in mild bemusement.

“Cmon, let’s get you under the water,” Keith continued, motioning towards the shower.

Fayah nodded and did as ordered, turning and stepping into the shower, casually walking under the spray. She didn’t test the water first, or feel it against her fur. She just stepped directly underneath the spray.

Frowning, Keith stepped in with her, pulling the shower curtain closed behind him.

Fayah automatically stepped back as Keith entered, allowing him access to the spray, and she hunched over on instinct, so that her mohawk wasn’t so close to the nozzle. Already, it was losing its shape, starting to hang down further and further over her face with the weight of the water soaking into it.

Keith reached up to gently brush it out of her face and Fayah watched him uncertainly, little tail twitching.

“Relax,” Keith said, smiling as casually as he could manage. “Just enjoy the water!”

To demonstrate, Keith carefully knelt down, turning to sit against the wall of the shower, the water spraying down around his shoulders. He put his arms on his knees, and relaxed back, giving a happy sigh and closing his eyes.

There was a shifting of weight and Keith felt Fayah hunching over in the limited space available.

And then he felt a pair of very large paws between his thighs and then the timid swirl of a tongue dragging up the underside of his cock.

Eyes snapping open, Keith squirmed, staring down between his thighs to where six feet worth of lycanroc were curled up so that she could reach him. At his reaction, she drew back, ears flattening. Keith reached down and grasped her wrists, pulling them away from his groin and shaking his head firmly. “Fayah, _no_,” he stated emphatically.

Fayah stared at him, looking confused and giving a faint whine.

Keith pursed his lips, and then released her wrists, making a motion with his hand. “Turn around.”

Fayah huffed slightly to herself but did as ordered, turning around and sitting glumly with her back facing him.

Keith leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around her middle, pulling her back towards him. Even with her soft fur on smooth tile and the water to help ease the motion, it took a considerable amount of effort to move Fayah’s bulk and he grumbled slightly against her shoulder. Fayah resisted at first but eventually acquiesced to the insistent tugs at her shoulders and laid back against Keith’s chest, her head level with his shoulders.

“Here, see?” Keith said, picking up the bottle of body wash and squirting a line of the purple liquid across her front. Both hands came up to massage the fur of her chest and stomach, working the liquid into it until it frothed up. He couldn’t help but marvel at the _tightness_ beneath her soft fur. It was like a fur coat draped over a living boulder.

“I’m not that kind of trainer,” Keith explained carefully as he rubbed the bodywash into her fur.

Fayah perked an ear at him, staring at the opposite wall and clearly listening intently to what he had to say.

“I didn’t bring you in here for… _that_. I’m not even…” Keith trailed off, rubbing his palm firmly over Fayah’s lower belly and stole a glance at the mound of lycanroc cunny so tantalisingly close to his fingers. Her hips were almost perfect; just the right mix of width and slimness, with the perfect shape and curvature, with powerful bands of muscles leading down to what he assumed was a soft core.

For an instant, Keith imaged Fayah bouncing in his lap.

“Okay, that’s a lie. I am _definitely_ interested in you in that way, but not enough to… _abuse_ you like that,” Keith said, lifting his hands up to her throat and gently rubbing some of the soap into her neck, trying to get the fur there a little bit cleaner.

Fayah frowned but lifted her muzzle to give him easier access.

Keith huffed, resting his forehead on her muzzle, staring down into her eyes for a moment as she looked back at him. “If I end up… _fucking_ you, it’s going to be because you want that, not because _I_ want that.”

Fayah stared at him, her little tail giving uncertain wiggles again. But she nodded her understanding of the concept.

“Do you?” Keith asked awkwardly, sliding his palms over her chest and stomach, keeping the motion gentle and smooth. “Wanna do that with me, that is?” he clarified, peering down at her curiously.

Fayah stared up at him, seeming like she was going to nod. Her head lifted the tiniest amount but didn’t lower to complete the motion. She just continued to stare at him, puzzled.

“Ly… can…” she murmured uncertainly, frowning, her ears flattening back.

“See, this is why I don’t want do anything with you, unless _you’re_ the one that wants it,” Keith said with a little smile, kissing her upside-down nose. Fayah blinked, going a little bit cross-eyed as she stared at where he had kissed, obviously not accustomed to the motion.

Keith made a circular motion with a finger, picking up the bottle of body wash again. “Now roll over so I can get the rest of you.”

* * *

Keith and Fayah emerged from the shower, damp and smelling faintly of payapa. Fayah’s fur was still quite wet past the inner layer so the hulking lycanroc stomped her way over to the sliding door and then slipped outside to let the breeze dry her fur.

Dressed only in a pair of boxers, Keith flopped himself down on the bed next to Aleda and Tammy. Aleda stirred for a moment, complaining before laying her head back down, while Tammy peeked her little nose out from underneath Aleda’s voluminous tails to peer at him before snorting once and then curling back up to sleep.

Keith reached over to pick up the remote, turning on the television. The screen illuminated to the default channel; the Pokemon Contest Channel. A sequence of highlights from the previous week’s pokemon contests were being shown. It was the ‘cool’ contest and showed a growlithe manipulating his flame’s into bright, powerful shapes.

Tammy struggled out from under Aleda’s tails, drawn by the soft noise of the show, and then settled down to watch with her head on her forepaws.

Rolling over, Keith picked up his tablet, checking his messages. There were quite a few from Fiona; a new contract for him to digitally sign, an email with several attachments including waivers for personal damage sustained during ‘execution of duties as outlined in this contract’ as well as another entire attachment just for reimbursement of person items lost or destroyed during the contract.

Keith stared through the various pages of dense text, opening and closing attachments and looking for anything that he really, _seriously_ needed to look over before giving up and setting his tablet aside, idly watching the television.

A new documentary had come on, following the previous runner-up from the annual grand contest and her attempt to become Grand Champion.

Aleda shifted and pushed up along Keith’s side, stretching out alongside him, draping one of her warm, dainty paws over his midsection. She pushed her muzzle against his side and then gave a tiny lick against his skin, making the muscles under his stomach tense and causing him to jerk slightly while stifling a chuckle.

Keith reached a hand down and lightly rubbed between Aleda’s ears, lazily petting through the large tuft of fur there.

With a happy little rumble, Aleda pushed her hot nose against him again and heaved a long, happy sigh, snuggling up to his side.

Keith turned his attention back to the television, watching a segment on an alolan vulpix in the competition sphere, which Tammy seemed _very_ interested in. He shifted slightly to get comfortable and Aleda grumbled at him, curling a little tighter against his form, yawning sleepily.

Unable to help but notice Aleda’s open mouth, Keith frowned slightly. Instead of her usual pitch-black flesh, her tongue, and the entire inside of her mouth were a deep shade of purple. He assumed it was from the concoction she drank to change the colour of her flames. But it was entirely uniform inside her mouth now, instead of just over her tongue.

Aleda didn’t notice his attention and closed her mouth with a sigh, nuzzling up against him happily and resting her cheek on his chest.

Keith watched the television for a few more moments but his curiosity was starting to get the better of him. He turned his attention back to the ninetales, his gaze trailing down her form. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling slowly, enough to convince him that she was at least dozing.

Carefully, Keith slid his hand down, trying his best not to upset the fox, and lightly brushed her tails aside, trying to peel them away from their curled position to reveal her lower half to him.

It was a moment or two before Keith noticed that Aleda’s eyes were now open and her red glare was fixed on him with narrowed, suspicious intent.

Keith pulled his hand away, giving a sheepish laugh. “Uh, sorry, just…”

Aleda glowered at him.

“Just your tongue is all purple now!” Keith said defensively, reaching up to rub his palm soothingly along her cheek and the side of her neck. “I was just kind of wondering if maybe like, _all_ of you was purple now or if it was just your mouth or something and you know…”

Aleda continued to glower at him before she heaved a long-suffering sigh and rolled her eyes. She curled back up against him but delicately curled her tails away from herself, angling her hindleg up and out of the way slightly.

Keith arched a brow but took the offer enthusiastically, rolling a little further towards the ninetales and then sliding a hand down her flank, giving a lazy little rub over her haunch, feeling the remarkably soft fur under his fingers. Aleda arched against him and then curled once more, nuzzling her soft cheek against his bare chest, ears flicked towards him.

Fingers splayed across the silky golden fur, Keith slid his palm down, rubbing over her remarkably soft belly-fur until he could hook his palm around one of her inner thighs, lifting her hindleg slightly higher. He tilted, lifting up off the pillow and turning towards her enough that he could stare down the length of her form, to that rounded curve right between her thighs. His fingertips found the soft outer lips, parting golden fur until he could see the familiar hint of shiny black.

Aleda stared at him, huffing slightly to herself and giving his belly a lick, making his stomach muscles tense and quiver again, though she made no attempt to cover herself.

“Oh, so it’s just your mouth then,” Keith said, with a hint of relief. “Not sure how I’d handle you being permanently purple. It looks good on your tails and your flame, but… the black just looks better.”

Aleda gave a smug rumble and seemed to pose herself in the most advantageous angle possible.

Chuckling, Keith lifted his fingers from Aleda’s soft vulpine flesh, watching with interest as that tight entrance slipped back to its normal arrangement without the pressure of his fingers holding her open, becoming an almost featureless mound of soft golden-furred flesh again.

Keith looked sideways at the ninetales for a moment, and then drew his fingers up the length of that tight slit, exploring the shape of her and feeling that burning furnace heat hidden just behind the supple curves of her flesh.

Huffing lightly, Aleda pushed her muzzle against him again, but made no attempt to stop him. Emboldened, Keith bore down with a little more pressure, beginning a slow, firm grind of his digits against that soft, heated entrance.

Aleda shifted slightly, her tails uncurling, and she huffed up at him, resting her chin on his stomach and staring at him intently as he slowly rubbed his fingers against her. His middle finger slipped down, following the crescent of heat until he found the base of her soft, tight cunny, and then slowly sank his fingertip past her resistance, making her gasp and give a long quiver. Her stare broke, and she huffed, burying her nose against his side as he slowly sank that digit a little deeper inside her.

Keith smiled down at the fox, and sank his finger deeper inside her, carefully added a second to that tight, incredibly warm entrance. She was just as hot and tight as he remembered, with silky-smooth inner flesh with just the faintest hint of moisture to ease the passage of his fingers. Aleda’s ears flattened back, and she huffed softly, a hindleg kicking reflexively as his fingers worked inside her, and her tails stiffened, straightening out and thudding against the bed gently as he started to slowly thrust his fingers inside her.

Keith rolled a little further towards Aleda as he started to work those two digits deeper and more firmly in and out of that squeezing entrance, The heat inside her was intense, and only getting more so as slick liquids started to slowly well up from deep inside that dark passage.

Aleda huffed once more, purple-tipped tails jerking reflexively as Keith’s fingers hit a certain spot inside her… and then twitching and thudding all the more intently as he started to deliberately focus on that spot. The fox curled around a little bit more, nuzzling into his belly, and then letting her red eyes drift over the noticeable bulge in the front of his boxers. A paw lifted, and she slowly reached down to rest her warm, soft pawpads on the shape, giving a slow little stroke up and down across his erection through the fabric.

Keith brought his free hand around, awkwardly finding the front of his boxers and pulling them down enough that his erection could spring free, and Aleda immediately pounced. Soft, hot fox muzzle sank down over his cock, and he groaned aloud in surprise and delight. Her soft, incredibly warm tongue swirled in a flurry of eager licks around his tip, and his hips arched automatically, grinding towards the soft sensation, only for Aleda to curl further and sink down over him until she had the first two thirds of his cock stuffed in her mouth.

“A-ah fuck,” Keith groaned, his hands failing in their motions as Aleda gave a heated suckle around him, her hot exhalations washing across one of his thighs as she nursed softly on him. He was coherent enough to realise that Tammy was staring at them, watching with unguarded interest, and a pair of red eyes were watching them hawkishly from on the balcony, but then Aleda purred and gave him a slow, gentle bob of her muzzle and all of that melted away from his conscious thoughts.

“Y-yessss…” Keith breathed, rolling slightly further towards Aleda, hips grinding eagerly up towards her muzzle, even as he adjusted his arms and then started to grind his digits inside her again, sliding them back and then digging them deeper, deliberately curling them to rub against the soft inner flesh.

Aleda’s ears flattened back, and she paused to breath a hot exhale over his thigh, before she swallowed around his tip and then gave another bob, and then another, and another. The fox quickly settled in to a heated rhythm, grinding down to push her nose into the crook of his thigh, before drawing back more than halfway and then sinking back down him easily, her tongue slowly swirling against him.

Keith shuddered, squeezing Aleda with one arm while he sank his fingers deep inside her, tickling at her depths with his fingertips and trying to find her clit with his thumb. The insistent throb in his cock was becoming increasingly hard to ignore, and Aleda made it even worse when she drew back to feather his tip with lustful licks before bobbing back down over him with renewed vigor.

Clenching his teeth, Keith dug his toes into the blankets, hips jerking and lifting off the bed in helpless grinds and jerks, his entire cock starting to tense and throb urgently. “A-Aleda, I’m g-gonna!” he tried to warn.

Aleda beat him to it however, her ears flattening back all the way. She gagged on him momentarily as he hit a sensitive spot deep inside her, and she jerked backwards, pulling her muzzle off of his cock. Her teeth clenched and bared, and her tails thudded against the bed in a wild rhythm as she threw herself back, straightening out on reflex, one of her legs kicking and flailing in the air, leaving Keith’s cock to jerk and twitch against his belly, unsatisfied.

Keith smirked, and rolled further to face the vixen properly now, laying on his side and resting his cheek against her neck, arm hooking around her shoulders as he held her there on her back, and starting to grind and sink his fingers deep inside her over and over again, his thumb rubbing right at the apex of the furnace heat of her cunny.

Powerful muscles started to contract in her belly and that dark entrance, squeezing down around his digits as slick rivulets of hot, spicy liquids drooled from inside her. Her tails spread out in a fan, purple tips curling inwards as her entire form started to straighten. Her eyes clenched closed, and she tensed all over, the clenching and squeezing of that tight cunny reaching a rhythmic crescendo. Keith’s free hand touched her muzzle, and she lunged on reflex, biting down on his thumb and palm urgently, teeth pricking his skin as her eyes widened and she orgasmed.

Aleda’s entire body convulsed, and her hindlegs kicked at the air once or twice, tight muscles clenching down around Keith’s two digits while a slick mess of her boiling-hot liquids started to spill from her. She stared at the ceiling unseeingly, her eyes widening further and stomach tensing, muscles clenching down around Keith’s fingers urgently as he gave her more firm thrusts even as she orgasmed. She bit down harder on his palm with each grind of his fingers within her, her howl of delight muffled by his flesh.

After several more long moments of bliss, Aleda started to come down, her jaws relaxing and tails uncurling, flattening out into a long fan shape, while her tensed muscles gradually unknitted and relaxed, and she collapsed back flat against the bed, panting softly.

Smirking, Keith withdrew his fingers from that still-clenched entrance, his cock throbbing urgently as he felt her muscles squeezing down around him, clutching at his digits as they were drawn free.

Aleda stared at him with hazy, unfocused eyes, her tails giving a weak twitch. “Nine…” she complained, pushing a paw against his chest.

Keith smirked.

Stirring fitfully, Aleda grumbled and pushed her muzzle in against his shoulder, nuzzling lightly against his neck. And then she paused, feeling his stiffly-throbbing erection against her haunch. She huffed slightly, turning to stare down her form at the intrusion, and then turning to glower at him, red eyes narrowing.

Keith opened his mouth to tease her, but Aleda huffed again and pushed herself to her paws, stretching out languidly. And then, she turned towards him, sat down on her haunches, and opened her mouth expectantly.

Keith stared, feeling his mouth go dry. Aleda’s perfectly presented muzzle was right in front of him, her newly-purple tongue extended willingly for him, so very obviously waiting for him.

His cock _throbbed_ urgently, and he almost came against her right there.

“F-fuuuck…” Keith breathed, staring for a moment longer, before scrambling to his knees.

Aleda watched, mouth open and red eyes narrowed to slits, patiently waiting as Keith moved to kneel in front of her, keeping her mouth open and presented for him like a perfectly obedient, eager vixen.

One of Keith’s hands found the back of her head, resting between her ears for balance as he knelt in front of her, his other hand pushing that achingly-stiff cock against her presented purple tongue, smearing a line of his precum over it as his cock throbbed urgently.

Aleda’s balance was upset for a moment as Keith grasped her head and sank his cock into her open mouth, and she huffed around him, her ears flattening back. But it only took him three long, firm pumps of his hips before he hit his orgasm..

Aleda had closed her muzzle down over him for those few brief thrusts, suckling lightly around him as he fucked her muzzle. But after just three of those firm grinding humps, his cock started to jerk and quiver in her muzzle urgently, and she was forced to open her muzzle again as Keith wrenched himself free of her mouth and started to urgently stroke himself right in front of her muzzle!

Even at point-blank range, it was a messy affair. Keith’s cock _quivered_ and then pulsed rapidly, and Aleda opened her mouth wide for him, extending her tongue expectantly, her tails giving firm, agitated flicks. The first burst splashed into her muzzle with such force that it splattered over the roof of her mouth, coating the top of her maw in that heavy volley only to splash and drip down in thick messy rivulets right over her tongue, smearing the purple with creamy white. The second landed on her tongue, adding to the mess, while the third, fourth, and fifth were off-aim, instead splashing over her face and muzzle, coating her in his cum.

Keith gasped and shuddered as Aleda caught the tip of his cock in a sudden nursing, sweetly swirling her tongue against his spurting tip and coaxing out more of his orgasm, urging him to flood her muzzle, which he willingly, helplessly did. Burst after burst left him, splashing over her newly purple tongue, splashing up over her teeth and the inside of her cheeks as she nursed on his tip, until he finally finished spilling. He sagged listlessly, groaning and stroking her head with a hand, trying to pet her ears clumsily.

Aleda waited for him to regain coherency enough to look down at her, and then she smirked up at him and opened her mouth wide again, letting him see the mess she had saved. Her face was covered in his spunk, and there was a not-inconsiderable amount of it pooled across her tongue, drooling between her teeth, with a single steady drip trailing from the bottom of her chin, carefully kept from spilling on to the bed with a purple tailtip hovering under her muzzle.

“O-oh f-fuck…” Keith groaned, collapsing on to his side, trying to gather the ninetales close against him.

Aleda snorted and dodged him, drawing back and swallowing thickly to clear her muzzle, before she leaned in and nudged him firmly.

Keith gave a noncommittal noise.

Aleda gently took his wrist in her jaws, and tugged.

Keith groaned, and opened one eye, realising that his palm was bleeding from where Aleda had bit it. Aleda herself had several ropes of his spunk over her face, and her lips were messy with it. Even her tails hadn’t escaped unscathed, what with her own liquids creating quite a mess near their bases.

Aleda tugged at his wrist again, demanding that he rise and head towards the showers with her.

Keith huffed, but conceded to her demand, listlessly rising to his knees so he could go and have his second shower of the morning.

* * *

Alice opened her door at Keith’s knock, a little bit too slowly to not raise suspicion. She was wiping her freshly-washed hands on a tea towel, and Atlas was in the background, lazing on the bed, fully stretched out, with a half visible length of throbbingly-stiff black flesh visible against his belly. He caught Keith’s eyes over Alice’s shoulder and smirked smugly.

Keith turned his attention back to Alice, and held up three pokeballs. “Good morning! I have work that requires me to be absent for tonight and I need you to look after Aleda, Tammy, and Fayah.”

Alice stared at him, her pupils seeming to contract in surprise and anxiousness. “Uh… do I have to?”

“Yes, actually,” Keith said with a laugh, holding out the pokeballs for her. “You are my guardian after all and this might technically be one of your duties!”

Alice whimpered faintly, but took the three balls, looking past him to where Aleda, Tammy, and Fayah were all standing in the hallway. Aleda and Tammy were paying her careful attention, while Fayah was examining the wall texture. “Ugh, _fine_, but there’s to be _no fighting_.”

Keith looked past Alice to where Lucia was sitting on the spare bed, watching the television. She looked over her shoulder at him, and her red eyes narrowed hungrily for a moment before she turned her attention back to the television, her tail giving an irritated flick. He then turned to Fayah, still in the hallway.

“Fayah,” Keith said softly.

Fayah looked up from her unconvincing examination of the wall, and stomped over to him, her mohawk casting a rather deep shadow over him. She was holding her pokeball in one clenched fist. Keith had felt it best not to take it from her.

A hotel guest walking down the hallway just about dragged his shoulder against the far wall in an attempt to avoid straying too close to Fayah. In an enclosed hallway it was somewhat like being trapped in a small room with an angry rhyhorn.

“Are you going to be okay with staying with Alice… and Lucia?” Keith asked carefully.

Fayah flattened her ears back, her little tail giving an anxious twitch. “...Ly.”

“I know, I know,” Keith soothed, gently brushing a palm against her cheek.

Fayah huffed, but allowed the contact, staring at him.

“But you have to promise me you’re going to behave yourself while I’m gone.”

Fayah turned her gaze downwards, and then nodded.

Keith gently took her large head in both of his hands, ruffling her cheeks affectionately. “I’ll leave some money with Alice and you can have whatever you want off the menu.”

Fayah’s ears perked up at that.

“And yes you too,” Keith said with a laugh as Tammy reached up to tug at his pants’ leg.

* * *

Keith was dressed in casual wear, jacketed arms crossed, wearing full length cargo pants and white sneakers. It was as his contract had specified; clothes that he would wear every day, preferably new, well kept, and presentable. Violet Enterprise didn’t want him to look ‘professional’ or smart. They wanted him to look like what he was: a porn actor.

The sun was setting behind seething storm clouds and the mountain range to the west, across the gulf, and the entirety of Slateport was cast into darkness. There was a chill in the air with the storm approaching, and it looked to be the perfect weather for a cozy night in front of the television.

The ocean was roiling, and out to sea Keith could see a shiny yellow line of neon along a hull that was obviously the _Hazina_, the luxury yacht which was his destination. A sleek hardbody watercraft was cutting through the waves towards the shore, the same silvery-grey reflective colour as the yacht shining in the distance.

“You ‘entertainment’, too?” a voice asked from behind Keith.

Keith glanced back over his shoulder to see an attractive dark-skinned woman in a vibrant red dress wearing gold jewellery inset with rubies.

“Oh, you’re heading to the yacht, too?” Keith asked blankly, straightening up a little.

“Yes yes,” the lady said, holding out her hand, towards Keith. “Kalisha.”

Keith awkwardly took her hand, and then lifted it to his mouth uncertainly, giving the back of her hand a kiss before releasing it. “Very nice to meet you, Kalisha. I’m Keith. And yeah, I guess I’m entertainment for tonight, too.”

Kalisha looked him up and down, and then gave a small giggle. “And what is your area of expertise?” she asked coquettishly.

Keith was rescued from answering by the sleek speedboat pulling alongside the pier. It was a long, strong-looking speedboat, with a cabin enclosed front, sides, and roof, with space for six passengers. It looked like something from out of a movie.

Powerful engines idled and then cut off, and a smartly-dressed driver appeared at the back of the boat, throwing a rope over a bollard to pull the boat in alongside the pier.

“Kalisha; Keith?” the driver asked.

“Yes,” Kalisha said, stepping forwards.

Keith stepped forwards as well. “Yep.”

“Please, come aboard,” the driver said, taking a step back to make room for them to board.

Kalisha took the offer first, stepping carefully over onto the boat, her ruby-red high-heels making the process more awkward than it needed to be. Keith followed after, sitting down at the back of the boat.

The driver removed the mooring rope, and a few moments afterwards the powerful engines rumbled to life and the boat started off towards the yacht in the distance.

The sea was already churning with the approaching storm, but the boat slid through the waves effortlessly, the sleek prow cutting through the swells and barely jostling the passengers.

In short order, the speedy boat pulled alongside the yacht, and at the press of a button on the dash of the speedboat, a pair of outward-opening doors powered by thick hydraulic struts blossomed apart. The speedboat turned, and entered the yacht, and the wind and chaos of the ocean was suddenly replaced by calm.

The driver cut the engine, and then moved to the rear of the speedboat, using a remote control to extend a gangplank from the walkway surrounding the indoor pool/garage combo and allowing Keith and Kalisha to exit. Another man, broad-shouldered and dressed in a smart suit, came down the staircase, and motioned for them to follow.

Kalisha and Keith followed the man up the stairs. The first floor was the main area of the yacht, floor one, and seemed to be for guests and the staff, with bright, shining, clean walkways and no personal effects. The second floor was much more personal, though Keith could only see the main entrance from the stairway. The third floor was their destination, where the stairs stopped ascending. Large panoramic windows showed a view of the churning sea outside, with the twinkling lights of Slateport glimmering in the distance. A light drizzle was starting, and the occasional mute flash of lightning revealed a view of a turbulent ocean littered with the splashing of raindrops.

An obviously-foreign man dressed in shorts, sandals, a singlet, and an expensive-looking platinum necklace was leaning over a special pool table to take a shot. Keith could only assume it was Jahi, the man who owned the yacht. He had an incredibly wiry physique that Keith could only associate with the tropics, and seemed to be perpetually cheerful and smiling. Even concentrating on his shot he was smiling. He was using a custom carbon-fibre pool cue, and the table itself slowly moved, rotating gently with the slight rolling of the yacht so that the table was always completely stable. Even though the yacht quite obviously employed some kind of gyroscopic stabilization, as the storm outside picked up in power, no amount of stabilization would be able to keep a ship perfectly stable.

Another man, a guard or just an employee, dressed in the same smart black suit as the other employees, was standing silently to the side, a pool stick at the ready.

In the background, a luxray lay on a couch, star-shaped tail giving slow, careful sweeps back and forth. That had to be Zahara.

Jahi took his shot, and the white bounced off the number 14 ball and curved in a graceful arc to rest behind the 12.

“Ah, my guests!” Jahi said, rising from his careful lean and resting his pool cue in a display rack next to the table. He immediately marched over to Kalisha, and drew her into a hug. “My dear! It is so good to see you!”

“And you!” Kalisha purred, leaning in to Jahi’s embrace, before withdrawing and offering him her hand.

Jahi gasped in surprise, and then fell to one knee, kissing the back of her hand three times before rising again. “Apologies! I did not know we had _malkia_ aboard!” he said with a good-natured chuckle.

He then turned to Keith, and then stepped over to him rather quickly, all but grabbing Keith’s hand and shaking it vigorously. “And Keith! It is good to meet you, my man! Welcome aboard my _Hazina_!” he said, throwing his arms wide and turning slightly in place, presenting the yacht to them. “What do you think?”

“I think she is magnificent,” Kalisha said immediately, “How much did she cost?”

“Cost?” Jahi asked, covering his mouth in mock-surprise. “Why, she cost _nothing_! I made her!”

Kalisha paused at that, looking Jahi up and down once. “You made her, all by yourself?”

Jahi laughed, and then beckoned them to follow. “Come, come!” he said, moving to the other side of the room, where a long bar stood. It was well-stocked, and the surface of the bar itself appeared to be some expensive dark wood. The employee who had been playing pool with Jahi immediately moved behind the bar, and set out two glasses.

Jahi, Kalisha, and Keith all took seats at the bar. Kalisha produced a small phone from her cleavage, and checked the screen for an instant before turning it on ‘silent’ and leaving it on the bar.

“Of course, I did not build the boat,” Jahi said, looking up at the ceiling, and then across the entirety of the room. “My company did! I cannot build boats this big. No one man can build boats this big.”

“You know a lot about building boats?” Kalisha asked.

Keith felt rather left out of the conversation, and instead turned to the bartender, who began to pour him a drink, pouring a dark brown liquid over two solitary ice cubes. He desperately wanted to disengage from the conversation and leave to tend to Zahara, who was watching him from her couch with an almost predatory stare. But there was no polite place to interject.

“Yes! I know everything about building boats. Small boats. Wooden boats,” Jahi said, gesturing with a hand. “My father, he build the boat. From sun up, to sun down. He build the boat. He cut the tree, he sand the wood, he glue it. Everything! He teach me, when I was little,” Jahi made a gesture of height, to show that he was very short when his father taught him about building boats. “My family, very poor. He build boats. Sell boats. All day. He sell boat, we eat well for a few weeks! But then, one day, him and my mother. They go out fishing. They don’t come back. Just Jahi now.”

“Oh no,” Kalisha responded sympathetically. “Please, do go on.”

“I strong,” Jahi said, slapping his chest. “Only eat seaweed. Drink coconut. Stay healthy. But I need to buy things.So I build boats. I eat seaweed, drink coconuts. Build boats! I sell boats. All day build boats, sell boats. And that money, I take. I use that money to learn to read and to learn to build boats! After long time, I know enough about boats to get job at shipyard. I help build bigger boats. Cruise ships and cargo ships and _yachts_. I work hard, all day every day. I advance through ranks. I _head of company_ now! I start off eating seaweed and drinking the coconut and building the boat, and now—”

Jahi smirked, and slapped the counter.

“—And now I eat the seaweed, and drink the coconut, and build the boats!”

“Fascinating!” Kalisha gushed.

“Have you eaten? Do you hunger?” Jahi asked, looking past Kalisha and at the bartender. “I can have my chef cook you something should you be hungry!”

“Oh, there will be plenty of time to eat later,” Kalisha simpered, rising from her stool and then sitting in Jahi’s lap.

Jahi laughed, wrapping an arm Kalisha, and then rapped the counter with his knuckles. “Liam! A drink!”

Liam, the man behind the bar, nodded and then pulled up a fresh coconut from under the counter. He produced a rather concerningly large knife that most people would refer to as a ‘machete’ or ‘small sword’. It was long with a sharp, serrated edge along one side, and a strangely-shaped tip. He began to quickly hack around the top of the coconut. In a few seconds, he had cleared the top of the coconut, so that the white ‘meat’ was visible. The tip of the knife was thrust into the meat of the coconut to create a hole, and the contents were drained into a bowl, after which a rounded metal tool was inserted to core the coconut out further. A spadeful of crushed ice was inserted inside the coconut, followed by two shots of some mysterious red alcohol, followed by the original coconut water, and then a special rubber stopper, tapered to the perfect angle, was inserted in the opening so that the coconut could be shaken vigorously. And then the stopper was removed and a straw inserted inside before the coconut was handed to Jahi.

The entire process took less than thirty seconds and was so practised and smooth that Keith could only assume that Liam did it many, many times a day.

“Thank you, Liam! Take the rest of the night off, my man,” Jahi said with a grin.

“Thank you, sir,” Liam said, bowing. “Sir,” he added to Keith inclining his head in farewell.

“Yeah, have a good night, Liam,” Keith said awkwardly.

Liam stepped around the bar, and then headed down the stairs, disappearing, leaving Jahi, Kalisha, and Keith alone at the bar. Kalisha was giggling and leaning against Jahi, but Keith noticed her furtive glances towards him and the faint confusion in her stare. “Is Keith one of your guests?” Kalisha asked, giving Jahi’s cheek a tiny kiss.

Jahi nodded enthusiastically. “You are both my guests for tonight!”

“Oh,” Kalisha said, throwing Keith a coquettish look. She leaned closer to Jahi, and then whispered just loud enough for Keith to hear; “Do you go for the men, too?”

Jahi gave a comfortable laugh, and then shook his head. “No, no, Keith is here to entertain my _hazina_.”

Kalisha’s face flickered to confusion, before she nodded earnestly and lied smoothly, “I see.”

Jahi looked back over his shoulder, towards the far end of the room. “Zahara!” He clucked his tongue in an odd way, which was some kind of foreign ‘summoning’ noise.

The heavy weight of the luxray on the floor was noticeable as a soft vibration as she thudded off the couch, stretching languidly and then slowly prowling towards the trio. Zahara was an imposing figure. She was definitely not as large as an arcanine, but her head would be level with Keith’s chest were he standing. And sitting at the bar, on a high stool, she could have comfortably headbutted him in the stomach while standing flat-footed.

Jahi smiled, and swept an arm towards the luxray. “This, is my _hazina_: Zahara. She is the best luxray in the world.” As he spoke, Jahi reached over to beckon Zahara closer, and once the luxray was close enough, he placed a hand amongst the fur of her mane, giving long, firm strokes down the length of her mane and to the middle of her back.

“Oh, so this is ‘Hazina’?” Kalisha asked carefully.

“ _Hazina_, it means ‘treasure’,” Jahi corrected with a smile, lightly stroking through the luxray’s mane.

“Oh so… but your boat is named hazina, too?” Kalisha interjected, confused.

Jahi nodded. “I name the ship after my _hazina_. They are both sleek and powerful and _perfect_.”

“Oh, so Keith is here to entertain Zahara? Like a groomer or something?” Kalisha asked, a slightly smug tone coming to her voice.

“Yes, Zahara gets whatever she wishes on this ship,” Jahi said with a happy nod, either not noticing Kalisha’s tone or not bothered by it in the least. “Here, pet her. My _hazina_ has the best fur in all the land.”

Kalisha gave a slightly anxious giggle and then reached out to pet the luxray, lightly dragging her fingers through the mane of the pokemon. “O-oh, it’s very soft. But very… staticy!” Already, Kalisha’s hair was slightly standing on end, and she suddenly jerked her hand back with a cry of pain. “O-ow! She zapped me!”

Zahara stared at Keith, golden eyes narrowing slightly, before she lifted a paw to very innocently lick the back of it. It seemed that she hadn’t missed the smug tone in Kalisha’s voice. Keith couldn’t help but watch the luxray clean herself, mainly because her tongue was a very unusual colour. Instead of pink or black, her tongue was a vibrant gold.

“Oh no, no,” Jahi said, shaking his head firmly. “Zahara zaps sometimes! She’s an electric type.”

Kalisha frowned, but didn’t replace her hand on the pokemon. “C’mon Jahi, let’s go… _entertain_ ourselves!”

Jahi smiled, and took a sip of his coconut drink from the straw, before placing it on the bartop and standing up, picking Kalisha up. The wiry muscles hid considerable strength, and he carried her quite easily. “Keith! You can find Zahara’s floor I think.”

Keith nodded, and toasted the pair with his glass of scotch. “Aye. Have a good night. I’ll take good care of Zahara.”

“Goodnight, my man!” Jahi said, turning and carrying a giggling Kalisha towards his room at the front of the ship.

And that left Keith and Zahara alone, finally.

“Hi, Zahara,” Keith said, pushing his unfinished drink towards the centre of the bar in case it rolled with the motion of the ship.

Zahara stared at him, licking her paw once more before lowering it, watching him intently. Her golden eyes seemed to gaze right through him. “Ray,” she stated, her star-shaped tailtip giving a slow flick.

Keith slipped off the stool, and dropped to one knee, now almost eye-to-eye with the luxray. He lifted a hand to stroke through her mane, but then paused before he touched her fur. “May I?”

Zahara narrowed her eyes at him, and then smiled and nodded.

Zahara’s fur was incredibly smooth, like satin, with a very frictionless surface that didn’t feel like individual hairs. There was a certain rustle of electricity with every pass of Keith’s fingers, and he felt the hairs on his arm standing up immediately. With a smirk, she leaned in to his touch, causing his fingers to dip into her fur. The electricity in her mane was so strong and so ordered that it kept its shape ever after he ran his fingers through it.

“So, what have you got planned for us tonight?” Keith asked.

Zahara smiled at him, her golden eyes seeming to stare right through him. She nudged him lightly with her nose in an affectionate, but rough fashion, and then prowled past him. She lifted her forepaws up onto the bar, and then reached a forepaw out, scooping Keith’s unfinished drink down the bar towards herself. Very awkwardly, she tried to tip the drink towards her mouth.

“Oh, let me help,” Keith said, rising to his feet and moving to stand beside the luxray. With her forepaws up on the bar, it was very evident that she was at least twice his mass.

Zahara snorted derisively and glowered at him so piercingly that he stopped attempting to help her. Confident that Keith was going to leave her alone, she tilted the drink towards her muzzle, and swirled her golden tongue around the inside of the rim, catching some of the scotch. A low, pleased purr rolled from her throat, her agile tail flicking back and forth intently. And then, she overbalanced the glass ‘by accident’ and spilled a long trail of alcohol.

Right over Kalisha’s forgotten phone.

Tilting her head with mock dismay, Zahara stared at the phone, lifting one of her large paws to extend a single pawdigit, a claw touching at the phone and attempting to ‘rescue’ it, by swirling it around in a slow circle. When the phone didn’t produce any response from being soaked in alcohol, she looked away and very innocently laid a paw flat against the screen. There was a crackle of electricity and a puff of black smoke followed by the awful smell of overloaded circuits and melted plastic, and Zahara drew her paw back with feigned concern. She lifted her paw to lick it clean of the alcohol, and then casually turned away from the bar, dropping back down on to all fours and ambling off towards the staircase.

Keith wasn’t quite certain what to make of the luxray’s display, but when she moved away, he dutifully followed, checking his pockets to reassure himself that he had left his tablet back with Alice, and feeling strangely relieved by that fact.

Zahara headed down the staircase, and Keith followed close behind. The luxray stepped off one floor down, the second floor of the yacht. As Fiona had told Keith earlier that day, Zahara owned the entire second floor of the yacht.

A T-shaped hallway had a small dresser with a vase on it underneath a painting of a forest clearing with stormy skies, lit by tasteful indirect lightning. Zahara took the left hallway, and Keith followed.

The second floor of the yacht was much more open than the third or first floor, with three distinct rooms. The first room, which spanned one side of the yacht to the other, with sleek pillars that looked futuristic but were clearly load-bearing, the only thing that broke up the large room in to three different distinct locations. There was a spa, shower, and some kind of bar area on the left. The spa was large enough to hold Zahara and three more similarly-sized pokemon, and was filled with water that was faintly misting, obviously presently heated. The shower was set above it, and that entire side of the room was tiled and sunk in to the floor a foot or so below the rest of the room so that any water wouldn’t seep across. The bar was stocked with various alcohols and berry juices, though it currently didn’t have a barman and Keith didn’t think Zahara was capable of opening any of the bottles herself.

The centre of the room was given over a dividing wall of some kind with fake potted plants, with red slats of some well-polished wood and paintings hung between two of the load-bearing struts in an attempt to make them less conspicuous.

The right side of the room was the most confusing to Keith, with the floor turning to metal, with a thick yellow line dividing the middle area from the right area. A giant machine was erected there, with several electrical warning stickers and signage erected all around it. A warning sign in seven different languages made it very clear that nobody should cross the yellow line unless they wished for death. The machine looked like some kind of electrical conductor, with a bare egg-shaped ‘basin’ big enough to hold Zahara like some kind of futuristic throne. Capacitors and something that looked like tesla coils were set up inside the ‘throne’ itself and outside of it as well. It looked like a torture device.

Zahara noticed his confusion at the device, and paused to smirk at him over her shoulder, before continuing on without making any attempt to explain.

The next full-width room was mostly bare, with toys set up for the luxray. A heavy boxing bag hung from the ceiling in one corner, scored and scarred from Zahara’s claws, while some kind of complicated machine took pride of place in the middle of the room. It had two handles on the front, with spinning wheels, gyroscopes, light bulbs, two LCD screens and what looked like telescoping rods all over the place. It looked like some kind of children’s playset, except there was no visible power to it.

Bewildered at all of these strange devices and machines, Keith was relieved when the third and final room was a wide open setting containing a relatively normal, though very oversized bed covered in plush blankets and pillows, with a huge flat-screen television set up along the wall dividing the rooms. That was the only real ‘wall’ in the room however, as the other walls were comprised of a floor-to-ceiling window. It was a thick glass, broken up only by the smallest of struts for bearing weight, and afforded incredible views out over the ocean. Keith had the feeling that it was reflective glass, from his view on the boat on the way over, but there was no way to be sure. And with soft indirect lightning in the room itself, any ‘activities’ Keith engaged in with Zahara would be entirely visible.

Zahara noticed his concern, and rolled her eyes. She prowled over to the window, and placed her paw flat against it, concentrating visibly. There was a tiny crackle of energy, and then the glass seemed to frost up, immediately becoming opaque.

Keith blinked, and reached a hand out to touch the glass. It felt exactly like regular glass, only now it was clouded. On each of the struts segmented the windows there was a small silver button inset in the wall, large enough for Zahara to push on if she wished. Keith reached for one of the buttons nearby, arching an eyebrow at Zahara to see if it was okay.

Zahara tilted her head at him, and then shrugged her shoulders.

Keith hit the button, and immediately, the window became transparent again, looking for all the world like regular glass. He hit the button once more, and it went back to being opaque.

Zahara hummed faintly to herself, and ambled along the length of the room, lightly dragging her star-shaped tail along the windows and flicking them all to opaque, one after the other, until only a single pane of glass next to her bed was translucent. The roiling ocean was visible outside, and there was no deck for any of the personnel aboard to walk past. It was at least private.

When Zahara had finished altering the windows, she ambled over to the large bed, adorned with pillows with lightning bolts on them, and flopped down happily atop the blankets. A comically oversized remote was produced from somewhere amongst the pillows, and she hit a big button on the top, causing the television to slowly glow with life and then images.

Keith carefully moved over to the bed, and then paused to unlace his shoes so he could kick them off, followed by his socks. Zahara shifted slightly to create a space and Keith crawled carefully alongside her, stretching out along the length of her back. In this position their relative sizes were immediately apparent. Zahara was definitely smaller than an arcanine, but she was so large that if she rolled over on top of him he stood no chance of escaping until she wished him to. Keith felt a slight moment of concern with the realisation that their size difference was great enough that he might not be physically ‘large’ enough to completely satisfy her.

Trying to put those thoughts out of his head, Keith settled along the length of Zahara’s back, lifting an arm to throw over her shoulder and resting a palm on her upper foreleg. There was a tiny rush of static electricity from the contact, and Keith felt the hairs on his arm literally standing on end. On the television, a movie about a young man raised by mightyenas was playing, showing a scene of him trying to communicate with people by repeating the mightyena’s name over and over again.

Zahara snerked at the screen, and then looked back over her shoulder at him, her heavy tail lifting to drape over his hips lazily.

Keith slid his hand down the length of her body, letting his palm brush over her large haunch, feeling the powerful muscles under the silky fur before sliding down further to lightly caress her tail. The fur on her tail itself was much shorter, but when he got to the star-shaped tuft of yellow at the end, it was teeming with such potent electric barge that it zapped him, and he snatched his hand back with a yelp.

Zahara smirked at him over her shoulder and then turned her attention back to the television pushing her rump.back against his hips in a lazy arch.

Keith drew both hands down to lightly squeeze her rump, feeling the weight in those relatively large hips. He was becoming Increasingly curious at the colour of her flesh. Every Pokémon he’d seen so far with ‘alternate’ colours; Amber; Aleda; and several in various porn movies; their tongues had matched their internal flesh colour. So it stood to follow, logically, that Zahara would have a gold cunny hidden away between those shapely thighs. Keith was certain of it.

But he still wanted to see.

Zahara’s hips shifted slowly under his squeezing, and those large spikes of fur pushed against him. They felt strange, straight and bristled like a paintbrush’s strands, but also incredible soft and flexible. It was as though her own electricity was keeping them in shape, and he idly wondered what she’d look like wet.

The movie had advanced, and was now showing the young man trying to heal a wounded Pokémon he had found. Keith hadn’t been paying enough attention to follow the story, and had far more interesting things to occupy his attention.

Zahara seemed to snort as she realised that he wasn’t paying attention to the television, and a few quick slaps of the oversized remote control had the channel change to a special ‘adults only’ channel subsection. The one Zahara had changed to was the ‘Poképorn music video’ channel. Immediately, the soft, rhythmic thud of deep bass stared to fill the room, and on the large television, a series of cut videos showed trainers fucking their Pokémon to the beat of the music.

The first clip was some kind of ordered series, showing males pound progressively larger Pokémon to the beat. An eevee, then a vulpix, then a flareon, a vaporeon, a braixen, a lucario, delphox, ninetales, absol, typhlosion, primarina, tyranitar, and then an arcanine before the beat slowed down.

The screen showed a _very_ familiar absol, with Keith himself pounding away at her upturned rump, cock visibly sinking deep inside her grasping blue cunt, and as the main ‘bass drop’ hit, he visibly came inside Amber, pumping eager gushes of spunk deep inside her that immediately started to spill out, drooling down from her thoroughly-used cunny. Immediately after, a new scene came on, of a trainer fucking their eevee, Keith guessed, showing him going balls-deep inside her and pumping out gushes of spunk that immediately started to overflow. And then as the music picked up pace again, it showed a series of messy creampies, each one only a few seconds long, carefully timed to the beat. Most of them went by so fast Keith couldn’t even identify which species the pokemon were. He just got the vague impression of various colours of fur and flesh and then it was on to the next.

There was something vaguely disappointing about it, about not knowing which species of Pokémon exactly was the one taking an eager load of human spunk.

Keith mentally shook himself out of his reverie to find Zahara watching him over her shoulder with a sly smile.

“You know I’m in some of those clips, right?” Keith teased.

Zahara nodded, and for a brief instant her gaze flickered down his form towards his crotch before returning to hold his own.

“Watch a lot of human-on-Pokémon stuff, huh?” Keith asked, chuckling innocently.

Zahara gave a wary nod.

Keith smiles, sliding a hand down between her fore- and hind-legs, splaying fingertips against her plush belly fur, dangerously close to that black-furred swell of flesh he knew lurked just beyond the juncture of her thighs. “And what do you want me to do to you?”

Zahara gave a low rumble of delight, and her tail lashed eaglets back and forth, the end crackling with restrained charge. She pushed down on the remote, manipulating the large buttons deftly, until she could bring up a list of saved shows on the television. She scrolled down confidently to a recording that was over an hour long, and hit ‘play’, before immediately fast-forwarding through the first forty-five minutes.

Zahara almost unerringly settled on a scene of a trainer and his luxray in a tent, with the luxray sprawled out on her side with her trainer behind her, pressed against the entire length of her back. His face was pressed into her neck, obscuring it, especially with an old red Pokémon cap pulled low over his brow. The luxray had one of her hind legs lifted into the air, and her tail was thrashing about in earnest as the trainer _aggressively_ fingered her. Her muzzle was parted in breathless gasps of delight, revealing her pink tongue. One of her paws was clapped against her trainer’s free hand, which he had wrapped around her middle, and little electrical sparks were visible transferring from her paw to his fingers each time he drove two fingers of his other hand deep into her clenching pink cunt.

The trainer was using an odd technique, using his middle and ring fingers to bury deep inside his luxray, prying her black fur apart to reveal bubblegum-pink inner flesh, which freed up his thumb to rub in earnest at her clit while he ground his fingers back and forth inside her, knuckle-deep. And then he adjusted his angle and started to aggressive pump his two fingers deep inside her over and over again.

The luxray cried out, her entire body visibly clenching, the muscles in her sleek stomach clenching visibly while a rush of charged liquids spilled from her squeezing, spasming cunt. She curled further as her trainer thrust his fingers into her all the more intently, and she bit down on his wrist with a snarl of delight, electricity visibly coursing along his arm.

Keith looked from the screen to Zahara, and gave a slightly anxious laugh. “You’re not going to zap me like that, are you?”

Zahara stared back at him, deadpan, tail giving an excited flick against his thigh.

Keith gave an inward groan, sliding his hand down over he haunch again, enjoying the silky fur against his fingertips as he tried to get ‘in character’ he leaned in to brush his cheek through her neck fur, so he could whisper in her ear, “because if you do I’m going to...” Keith fumbled for the right word. ‘Finger’ sounded too neutral, but there just weren’t any words he really knew for ‘aggressively finger’ that would come off as forceful and not just dumb. “ _Fingerblast_ you,” Keith decided, immediately regretting his decision, “until you roar yourself hoarse.”

Zahara arched an eyebrow at him over her shoulder, and then gave a derisive snort followed by a soft giggling chuckle, rolling her eyes at him before returning her attention to the television where the luxray was now going down on her trainer.

“Hey!” Keith protested, wrapping his arm around Zahara’s middle, letting his fingers splay through the soft fur of her belly, while his other hand slipped down over her haunch and splayed across the expanse of soft furred flesh there. He shuffled in closer against the luxray’s back, and she stirred slightly to lift her head and peer at him dismissively. Keith narrowed his eyes at her, and then grasped her upper hindleg behind the ‘knee’, lifting it up towards him. She struggled slightly against his manhandling, but didn’t resist with all her might, as Keith knew full well that if she _really_ didn’t want her leg lifted, he wouldn’t have been able to budge her an inch.

Keith slipped his other hand further down Zahara’s belly, letting fingertips rub through that soft, short blue fur, reaching a point where it became black, and feeling, just beyond that line of colour, the soft, rounded mound of flesh that was her plump cunny.

Zahara was still staring at the screen, but from the tense curl of her hindleg, and the eager swish and thud of her tail against the bed, Keith was quite certain that she wasn’t _actually_ watching the luxray on screen getting muzzlefucked by her trainer, and was far more intent on where his fingers were. With a grin, he ground his palm against the top of that rounded mound, feeling down over the curves of it until his fingertips found the long line down the centre of it, letting his index finger lightly press against her, parting soft outer lips and finding the even softer inner flesh. Immediately, a light tingle ran up his arm, akin to static electricity, even as the warm, incredibly soft moistness of Zahara’s inner flesh parted for his fingertip.

A soft little gasp left the luxray, and her hindleg quivered slightly as Keith’s fingertip slipped a tiny bit deeper inside her, brushing against tight, lightly moist inner flesh. The tingle in Keith’s hand and arm grew stronger as he felt the muscles in her stomach tense and tighten, and that delightfully tight entrance squeezed down around his fingertip intently.

There was a cascading clatter of raindrops on the window as the storm finally found the yacht, and Keith felt a slight rolling as waves battered the side of the ship. The howl of the wind picked up too, battering against the windows, but everything within the yacht was calm and cozy, even if the temperature was dropping a little.

Keith adjusted his grip on Zahara, slipping his fingertip out of her, and then covering that rather comparatively large pussy with his hand, cupping her warm mound and giving a little bit of a squeeze and a full-fingered rub, slowly massaging the entire length of that plump cunny. His other hand slipped down her hindleg, until the fingertips of that hand were resting on her inner thigh. He had to curl a little to get the right angle, but then he slipped his right hand back to slowly rub against the top of that smooth mound, trying to find her clit, even as he slipped his left hand up and sank two digits inside her!

Zahara went to bite down and Keith winced, flinching on reflex, and then giving an inward sigh of relief as she bit down on a pillow instead, The expensive satin fabric parted easily for her fangs, and soft starly feathers scattered from the torn material. Keith dug his fingers in deeper, worming past the tight, squeezing resistance of the luxray’s outer lips, rubbing his fingertips right against where he assumed her clit was. One of her legs kicked in the air, and her hips jerked in response, that already-tight entrance squeezing down around his digits.

Keith smirked, and lightly rubbed his fingertips against her clit, smoothing over it with his thumb while he sank his index and middle finger of his other hand deep inside her, working them in until he had them in her to the knuckle, tickling at the deeper recesses of her body. Zahara twitched, and what felt like a static shock jerked down the length of Keith’s arm, right to the elbow. He jerked slightly, then slipped his fingers back and then sank them inside her again in retaliation. Immediately, an electric shock response was given, and he clenched his teeth at the odd sensation.

Keith settled in against Zahara’s back, and started to pump his fingers deep inside her.

In some dark, twisted corner of his mind, he realised that Zahara was the _fourth_ pokemon he’d had his fingers inside within a forty-eight hour period. Tammy, Lily, Aleda, and now Zahara.

Zahara wasn’t as tight as Aleda, and definitely not Tammy or Lily, but her muscles had a certain clench to them that was exciting. They _squeezed_ around his questing digits, with rapid, undulating contractions that were finer and more controlled than any other Keith had felt. And that just amused that dark corner of Keith’s mind even more; the idea that he might be becoming some kind of expert on pokemon pussy.

Keith drove his fingers deeper into Zahara, grinding them back and forth within her, feeling the electric shocks going down his arm again, before he suddenly drew back. He slipped his fingers out of her, and gave her clit one last rub before he drew away from her, rising onto his knees.

Zahara curled to stare at him, arching an eyebrow, and then Keith took the opportunity of her twisted form to grasp her upper hindleg and quite deliberately roll her onto her back. She fell neatly onto her back before him, sprawled out, with the entire front of her body bared to him. His gaze slid down her form, and he felt a rush of triumph as he caught sight of a gold sliver of glimmering, wet flesh amongst the black fur of her hinds. She stared up at him, her tail giving an anxious lash back and forth, and for the first time, her air of haughty superiority had faded.

The luxray on screen was busy very obviously swallowing down her trainer’s spunk, but Zahara and Keith were both too distracted to even notice, and as the drumming of rain on the windows grew louder, he smirked down at her, and then leaned down to give a kiss right against her lower belly.

Zahara’s hindlegs spread on reflex as Keith descended, and her ears flattened, her paws curling up against her chest defensively. “L-lux…” she panted, watching him intently.

Keith smirked up at her, giving another little kiss against her lower stomach, just shy of that plump mound of luxray flesh that was his obvious destination, kissing along the line of her fur where it changed from blue to black. Her tail gave an anxious flick back and forth, and her thighs flexed on either side of him, hindpaws awkwardly held in the air.

Hooking his hands around her hips, Keith leaned down, meeting her gaze with his own, and then drawing a long lick right against that black-and-gold luxray cunt… or at least, he started to. The moment his tongue contacted her outer lips, he felt a peculiar buzzing in his jaw that ran from his tongue right down the back of his throat and seemed to spread outwards along the top of his shoulders. He blinked once and had to pause then, and Zahara huffed down at him, eyes narrowing.

Ignoring the clear warning sign of his first tentative lick, Keith hooked his hand around the front of Zahara’s haunch, holding her steady as he leaned in again and dragged a proper lick against her, letting his tongue swirl against supple black-furred outer lips and then grind in against the slick golden flesh hidden within. Her outer lips were pleasantly soft against his tongue and completely as he expected, but her inner flesh was strangely numbing. It was like licking a charged battery. A powerful electric charge was imparted to his tongue as he licked up the length of that tight luxray cunt, and it was so intense that he couldn’t even parse her flavour. His entire mouth was tingling and insensate.

Once Keith’s tongue drew away from her, his sense of taste returned, and he found her lingering liquids to taste faintly like metal: like holding a flashlight in his mouth or a pair of tweezers, only much more organic somehow. It brought him up short and he had to pause to ponder on her taste for a few moments, trying to sort out the complicated chaos of sensations.

Zahara stared at him, huffed once, one of her hindlegs giving an impatient flick.

Keith almost rolled his eyes at her, but instead, he retaliated by pushing a palm right up against her inner thigh, spreading that mound of flesh to reveal golden inner flesh and then leaning in to grind an aggressive lick right against her exposed inner flesh, swirling his tongue against her powerfully. Zahara’s back arched, and her paws found his shoulders, her claws digging into his shirt. Each of her claws pricking against him had a certain charge to them, lightly zapping him. He felt his hair starting to stand on end. He had to almost _guess_ what his tongue was doing to her since it was immediately numb from pressing against her, but he still spread her with his fingertips and then dragged another lick against her, grinding his tongue powerfully along inner flesh and trying to sink past her resistance. The faint scent of ozone lingered in the air around them as Zahara groaned and arched, and her tail thrashed against his stomach for a moment, leaving a crackling line of electricity in its wake.

Adjusting his angle, Keith crawled up further and rolled on to his side so her tail didn’t electrocute him, kissing a heated line against her inner thigh and then leaning down to give a lick along where he assumed her clit was, letting his tongue part her lips in a quest to find that little pleasure-button. His left hand hooked around her haunch, holding her steady, while he curled his right hand up to sink two digits back inside her.

Zahara almost yowled, giving a heated hiss, one of her large paws finding the back of Keith’s head and tugging him against her firmly, urging him to work her harder. Keith did as requested, and gave a firm lick against where he approximated her clit was, while burying those two fingers inside her and working them in and out in a firm, pumping rhythm, grinding them nice and deep. His fingers tickled some deep reach inside her, and bands of her muscles contracted around it, squeezing towards the tip in a way that made him almost desperate to know what it would feel like around his cock. He kissed eagerly against her clit, and then lifted up to stare at her, smirking a little bit as he curled his left hand around to start brushing his thumb firmly over the top of that plump cunny over and over again, trying to directly stimulate her clit in time with the pumping grinds of his fingers inside her.

Zahara’s ears flattened back intently, and she started to jerk, her teeth clenching and electricity visibly coursing from between her teeth. Keith pushed his hand up from her clit to her chest, gently slipping her paw off his head in an attempt to make sure she didn’t electrocute him, replacing his thumb with his lips and tongue again, teasing at her clit. Zahara lunged, and wrapped both of her paws around his arm, claws digging into his flesh dangerously as she growled, swooping in to capture two of his fingers and suckling around them heatedly, almost seeming to try and muffle her vocalisations with his fingers while her hips started to jerk and twitch in time with the thrusting of his digits.

Keith was treated to the sensation of the luxray suckling around his fingers with her muzzle while her clenching cunt did the same around the fingers buried inside it, and all at once Zahara came. Keith was acutely aware of her orgasm, as electricity coursed from her muzzle, clenching, squeezing cunt, and paws all at the same time. All three points that were in contact with the large pokemon were zapped quite thoroughly, his fingers buried inside her cunt getting powerful tingles and shockwaves running down them, while his entire left arm, wrapped up with her paws and his fingers in her muzzle, was thoroughly zapped from fingertips down to his shoulder. Every muscle in his arm tensed up on reflex, and he hissed in surprise as Zahara bucked and jerked in front of him, writhing in delight while her tail lashed against the bed, leaving visible arcs of electricity every time it thudded against the bed, and then it hit his side and jolted him so powerfully that he arched up and straightened helplessly.

After several long moments of delight, Zahara started to come down, nursing on his fingers in an almost cub-like fashion, as though she were drinking from a bottle. She paused, seeming to realise what she was doing, and immediately jerked her head back, cheeks warming with a golden blush. She stared at him, chest heaving heavily, and then wiggled to try and get comfortable, huffing at him.

Keith gave a slightly strained smile, rising to a kneeling position, working his left shoulder. The entire arm felt strange. He didn’t think there was any lasting damage, but his arm felt numb from shoulder to fingertips, like he had just been given a ‘dead arm’.

“Ray!” Zahara huffed, watching him. Her eyes trailed down his form, and then seemed to shift and oscillate, and Keith vaguely remembered from his childhood that luxrays were capable of seeing through solid matter with some kind of x-ray vision. And her eyes were fixed directly on the length of his cock that was trying in vain to escape his pants.

Zahara stared at him, licking her lips hungrily, before she suddenly rolled to the side. She prowled to the edge of the bed, reaching under it to fish around in a little drawer there, pulling out a long roll of something and then tossing them over her shoulder at Keith.

Keith, after wrenching his eyes from the luxray’s rather perfectly presented rump, looked down at the roll of brightly-wrapped yellow items. It looked like some kind of candy. But upon picking them up, he discovered that they were quite obviously condoms.

There were twelve or so in all, in a long ream, one packet connected to the next, with bright, vibrant yellow packaging. ‘Shocking Delights’ was written diagonally across the front of the packaging, superimposed over a lightning bolt.

Keith glanced up at Zahara, and the luxray smirked and lifted her rump, shaking it back and forth at him teasingly. She certainly came prepared!

There was a momentary pang of disappointment as Keith tore off one of the condom wrappers, carefully opening it and extracting a surprisingly-thick round object from within. It looked like a regular condom with a yellowish sheen to it, and was extra-thick, no doubt to help with nullifying electric shocks.

It took Keith a few moments to parse that someone actually made _electric-proof condoms_: professionally-made, mass-produced condoms so that you could fuck an electric-type without electrical shocks. Who made them? Where would you even buy them from? And even worse than that, Keith realised inwardly, that he had been looking forwards to seeing that golden flesh dripping his spunk. That just couldn’t happen with a condom.

Zahara stared back at him, tilting her head to the side and giving an inquisitive noise.

“Oh just, never used one of these before,” Keith said with a slightly strained smile. He reached down for the front of his pants, and undid the front of them, letting them drop, followed by his boxes. He kicked them away, letting them fall off the bed, revealing his rather turgid cock. He was achingly hard after what he did to Zahara, and not even the disappointment at having to use a condom was going to curb his arousal.

Zahara turned around to face him again, eyes narrowing down between his thighs, licking her lips hungrily with a golden tongue as she watched him adjust the condom and then place it over his cock. He did as was proper; sliding the condom down the length of his cock until it was encased in a slightly-yellow, thick, insulating material, right down to the base.

The luxray watched him intently, her tail starting to urgently flick, and she turned around once more, quickly moving to face away from him, pushing her head down onto her forepaws and arching her rump upwards, lifting her tail up out of the way to reveal where her black fur gave way to golden flesh.There was a glimmer of moisture on her inner thighs, of mixed saliva and her own liquids, and the look she shot him over her shoulder was filled with need.

Keith crawled on his knees towards her, grasping her hips with his palms, feeling the weight of her body. She arched her back a little more for him, hips swaying slowly back and forth, and he slipped into position behind her. Zahara was the exact wrong size for him. Standing up straight, he was too high, but on his knees he was too low. He had to compromise by kneeling behind her and pushing down on her hips, forcing the luxray into somewhat of an unorthodox half-crouch in front of him that finally aligned her slippery golden cunt with his cock.

With a firm arch of his back, Keith pushed his encased tip between the soft fur of her outer lips and then in against the soft inner flesh, spreading her and sinking inwards.

Immediately, he was disappointed by the sensations. He couldn’t feel her fur against him, or her moisture, or the slippery embrace of flesh around his tip. All of the usual sensations he had come to expect were absent, and it was distractingly different. His palms grasped at her rump, and he heaved forwards firmly, sinking deeper and deeper inside her. Zahara arched against him, her eyes bulging and ears flattening back as he bottomed out inside her, stuffing her full of every inch of his cock and pushing his balls right up against her clit, thoroughly filling her. Her hips twitched, and rolled on reflex, and she bit down on one of her forepaws with a hiss and a growl.

Keith gave a slightly anxious chuckle, feeling his cock throb inside her. He was still as hard as an onix, but he realised quite belatedly that he’d just gone balls-deep in the luxray with barely any warning and no hesitation at all. He was hardly an expert, despite all of his practise, but he felt that just going full-depth on the first stroke was somewhat of a faux pas.

He held her hips tight with his palms, giving a reflexive grind of his hips against her, stirring his stiff cock deep inside her, unable to resist working his condom-sheathed cock back and forth against her insides, with the infuriating barrier of the thick material rendering any sensations completely muted. “Are you okay?” he asked, leaning over her and rolling his hips, feeling her tail twitching urgently against his lower stomach.

Zahara stared over her shoulder at him, almost glowering, her powerful claws digging into the bedsheets.

Keith’s gaze wandered to the television for a moment, where the trainer was still aggressively fingering the luxray, and he cleared his throat, trying to get back ‘into character’. “Because… I’m gonna fuck you either way,” he said, trying to force the uncertain note out of his voice.

Zahara stared at him, arching an eyebrow almost challengingly, and her claws dug a little further into the blankets, their points crackling with electricity.

Sucking in a breath and holding it, Keith leaned over the large pokemon, grasping her hips with his own, and then drew back a few inches, before grinding forwards again, sinking deep inside her once more. Tight, squeezing muscles clenched down around him, enough that he could feel the squeeze in the tension at the base of his cock, but the thick insulating condom robbed him off all sensation. Every instinct he had was telling him to fuck her hard and fast to try and get some sensation going, and as he felt her squeeze down on him and arch her back with his thrust, the urge became harder and harder to resist.

When Zahara gave no further opposition to his suggestion, Keith squeezed around her middle all the more intently and then lunged into a sudden series of hard humps, sliding back a few inches and then grinding forwards powerfully without any hesitation, burying balls-deep in the luxray and hitting his hips against her own with enough force to rock her back and forth slightly. Her tail started to flick, and she arched her hips up into his motions with a soft hiss and then a noise that Keith could only describe as a ‘bark’ or some kind of yelp, and her tail flicked so hard that the end of it smacked his chin.

Immediately, a bolt of electricity made Keith tense and stiffen, emanating from where he tail had slapped his chin, and he almost lost his balance before recovering. He grunted, and then grasped her tail at the base with one hand, tugging it to the right so that her flicking tail wouldn’t slap against him.

Zahara stared at him over her shoulder again, muzzle parted slightly, electricity coursing around her form, and she _growled_ at the grasp around her tailbase.

Keither narrowed his eyes at her, but then took the initiative to lean forwards over her, pushing down between her shoulderblades with his left palm while he grabbed her tail and dragged her rump back towards him with his other hand, sinking his hips in against her firmly in rhythm with the motions.

Zahara’s eyes bulged, and she _snarled_ at him, snapping her teeth, electricity arcing between her lips, but she made no attempt other than that to stop him. Keith ground a little deeper inside her, having to tug her tail upwards further to roll her hips for her so that he could get every last millimetre of his cock inside her, feeling the edges of the rolled-down condom almost disappearing inside her with how deep he was getting. The soft outer lips of her spread cunt touched against his crotch for just an instant and a full-body shock passed through his body, making him jerk in surprise and almost lose his balance again. He grit his teeth, having to wrap his arm around her middle to keep his balance, retaliating with powerful, deep lunging humps, rocking her heavy body back and forth.

Zahara’s claws dug into the bedsheets, digging right through the top blanket with a tearing noise, and her grip only became more intent and strained with each of Keith’s powerful thrusts deep inside her. He had the vague impression of slippery wetness through the condom, but it was all incredibly muted, and he had to fuck her with _desperate_ intent just to get enough sensation that he didn’t feel like he was humping a base-form ditto. With his longer, deeper thrusts, drawing back far enough that he threatened to slip out before slamming back inside that squeezing golden cunt, there was just enough stimulation to keep him interesting. He had to work hard, but it there was no doubt that it was going to get him off eventually. For Zahara’s part, she was quite obviously _loving_ it. Her muzzle was parted, gold tongue lolling out and forepaws grasping at her blankets almost urgently, grinding her hips back towards him. Whenever their hips met properly, Keith felt a shock as her bare cunt met the base of his cock past the condom, and the electric shock made him stiffen, adjust, and fuck her all the more intently every time.

A feral roar started to build in Zahara’s throat, and Keith grasped her hips tightly as she ground back against him urgently, her insides starting to squeeze and tighten around him incredibly hard. Keith had felt _tight_ before with eevee, vaporeon, and even the serpentine dragonair, but this was on another level. Zahara’s tight golden pussy clenched down around him with vice-like grip, squeezing him so hard that it started to _ache_, while soft muscles clenched and milked around his tip deep inside her. It was difficult to continue thrusting, and as he did, he felt the thick condom shifting a few millimetres back and forth. Even with her internal slipperiness, she was clenching so hard she was threatening to drag the condom off him!

Gasping, Keith held her hips and buried himself to the hips inside her, holding there and just stirring his hips back and forth against her so that she wouldn’t tug the thick insulating condom off him. But even barely moving his hips, the orgasming luxray’s flesh was milking him wildly, squeezing and clenching and coaxing around his tip in a phenomenal fashion. Even through the dulling effects of the thick, insulating condom, he could feel his cock stiffening and throbbing in response, and that little tickle was starting deep in his core to warn him of an impending orgasm.

“F-fuck!” Keith hissed, gripping Zahara’s hips and giving a rough series of humps against her, unable to stifle the need to fuck her as he felt his orgasm welling up inside him. It took every ounce of physical power he had to overcome the tight band of her muscles at the entrance of that supple golden cunt, having to grind and tug to slide back, and then having to _force_ forwards to sink back inside her. Even through the condom, the squeezing of her inner muscles was intense and it alone would have been enough to make him cum, he was certain, if he wasn’t wearing it.

Zahara’s tight flesh snagged on the condom, and tugged it halfway off. Keith felt it sliding up off his base, and it was immediately replaced with the warm splash of her liquids and the eager caress of her inner flesh—

—And the raw electricity of an orgasming luxray.

A surprisingly powerful electric shock passed down the length of Keith’s cock, and shot up through his core. His back stiffened on reflex, and he fell against the luxray, hands gripping her as tightly as he could manage, fingers white and eyes clenched closed, feeling his toes clench and scrabble at the bedsheets completely out of his control. Zahara’s slick inner flesh continued to squeeze him around the now-loose condom, and the extra stimulation was all it took to set him off. His cock _throbbed_ angrily, feeling as though it was bloating under the direct electrical stimulation, and it stiffened to what felt like an unnatural level, even as her clenching, milking inner flesh squeezed and convulsed around it, almost like she was coaxing the orgasm from him. He snarled breathlessly, and arched against her, one hand grasping in her mane for leverage and balance, trying to escape the unexpected, wild stimulation of her electricity, and only ending up worsening it as the luxray’s orgasm was overwhelming her electrical control and touching her fur was like touching a live wire.

Wrenching himself backwards, Keith managed to tug back until his tip was just barely inside her, held tight by that incredibly powerful band of muscle just inside that tight golden entrance, even as his orgasm overtook him and he started to pump bursts of human spunk right into that thick condom. His teeth clenched slightly, and he rocked against her, lifting his hands away from her body and shuddering, able to finally relax now that he wasn’t inside her. His orgasm was almost thoroughly ruined by the exertion, and he panted heavily, chest heaving, as he lightly rocked his hips back and forth, trying to enjoy the last draining hints of stimulation.

The condom was loose now, bunched up around his tip and thoroughly unpleasant, and as Zahara started to relax, Keith reached down to hold around the base of the condom and carefully draw backwards, making sure he pulled it out of her when he withdrew. He slipped it off the end of his cock, and fumbled to tie a knot in it, slippery as it was with Zahara’s liquids, and then tossed it in the trash can near the bed.

Zahara herself was finally coming down from her orgasm, her paws slowly relaxing, claws retracting from her thoroughly-punctured bedsheets, and hips slowly starting to lower.

Keith’s muscles ached, mainly his calves and lower back, like he had just run quite a distance. He awkwardly leaned forwards, and then collapsed beside the luxray, trying to catch his breath.

Zahara gave a content purr and flopped next to him, her large paws extending to hook around his shoulders. She drew him in close, purring and butting her head against his chin and cheek affectionately, drawing a lick of her slightly-rough tongue across his cheek.

Keith gave a mild protest and then a chuckle, throwing an arm over the luxray and stroking at her flank, enjoying the smooth fur under his fingertips. “That was… different.”

“Ray,” Zahara responded, butting her head against him again, her tail giving happy little thudding twitches against the bed, arcing faintly with electricity.

Keith wondered fleetingly if the reason Jahi didn’t engage in sexual situation with Zahara was due to his lack of interest or if it was just too _rough_ for him to. Her electric powers were incredible, and more than a little frightening. Going in her without the insulating condom… There was a momentarily thrill of danger at the thought, and he glanced down the edge of the bed, to where a drawer lay opened, with what had to be a _hundred_ or more of the condoms stuffed in it.

“Do this often?” Keith asked with a light chuckle.

Zahara arched an eyebrow at him, but then shook her head, seeming sad.

Keith fished a loose condom wrapper up from the drawer, examining it. “Is this for you, or for us? Humans, I mean?”

Zahara placed a paw on his chest. “Lux.”

Keith nodded. “I get that. So people can’t… _enjoy_ you without one of these?”

Zahara wrinkled her nose and gave a hesitant nod of confirmation.

Keith tossed the condom wrapper aside, and then pulled back from Zahara just long enough to pull his shirt off over his head and toss it aside, leaving him completely naked next to her. He shifted closer to her again, snuggling up against her front, enjoying the way she wrapped her paws around him. For the next minute or so, he slowly trailed his hand through her fur, listening to the wind and rain beating against the hull of the boat.

“I’d do it, you know,” Keith said after some hesitation.

Zahara stiffened against him, and her tail started to beat excitedly against the bed, though she didn’t enquire any further.

Keith looked up at her, and then wiggled closer, so he could whisper in one of her large, triangular ears. “I’d fuck you. _Raw_. No condom.”

Zahara visibly perked up at Keith’s words, stiffening against him, her ears pricking towards him, giving him her undivided attention. Her formerly lazy demeanor changed, and her tail gave a slow, predatory flick, the tip crackling against the bed. She didn’t give any other indication that she heard him, but her body language was more than enough.

Chuckling slightly, Keith drew his hand down her side, feeling against her sleek form, counting her ribs by the little valleys in her fur, until he could lightly draw his fingertips across her bellyfur with a crackle of static electricity, letting them dip towards the visible wetness further between her thighs, making Zahara twitch against him, and one of her hindlegs lift slightly. “Like that idea, huh?”

Zahara stared at him, her eyes narrowing intently, and then she leaned in to drag a long lick of a golden tongue against his cheek. Keith winced and cringed slightly at the electric sensation that rolled through his skin at her touch, but lightly pressed his hands further down her form. His right hand wormed its way under her body, feeling her weight atop it, while his other continued in its quest, until it could curl past the rounded mound of luxray cunny and give a light little rub right along her soft outer lips.

A low, heated growl rolled from Zahara’s throat, and as she moved to throw a hindleg over him, Keith lifted his hand and blocked her, instead pushing back with as much force as he could muster to stop the luxray from rolling over to straddle him.

“No, no, calm down,” Keith soothed, smiling and giving her nose a little kiss.

Zahara squinted at him, her tail giving an impatient flick.

Keith tried his best to sound soothing as he carefully push against her foreleg and hindleg, using his knee to try and push her over onto her back. Zahara, thankfully, acquiesced to his non-verbal demand, rolling over onto her back, drawing her forepaws up to her chest.

Following her movement, Keith knelt at her lower body, with her hindlegs on his shoulders, and then carefully hooked his hands around her rump and then bodily dragged the luxray towards the edge of the bed. The satin sheets made it easier to move her, providing very little friction, though her soft fur dragging over the silky material made a terrifying crackle of electricity. He dragged her to the very edge of the bed, until her spiky rump-fur was laying over it, and he could slip off the bed and stand over her.

Keith smiled, leaning over the luxray, her hindlegs automatically falling against his sides, his palms resting on either side of her chest. The bed was, thankfully, a much better height for screwing luxrays, and meant that he could stand at his full height without having to stoop or kneel, and allowed him to more or less align them properly. She was still a little too low for his liking, and so he quickly snatched up a pillow, holding it up lamely. “Can you uh, lift your rump a bit?”

Zahara seemed to roll her eyes, but she put a hindleg on his shoulder and used it for leverage to lift her rump. Keith almost buckled with her weight on him, but he managed to tuck the pillow under her rump, which left the luxray at a rather pleasingly-presented angle, with her lower half elevated, hindlegs spread, and tail dangling off the bed. Her own liquids were matted around her inner thighs, glimmering in the low, indirect lighting, while her spread stance meant that golden inner flesh was rather clearly on display. And now she was the _perfect_ height.

Keith adjusted his stance, shuffling in closer to Zahara, hands finding her hips as he pushed his body up against her own. The stiff length of his cock pressed against the flesh of her crotch, lightly grinding in a slow press that pushed the underside of him against her outer lips, just barely dipping past for an instant to graze her inner flesh.

Immediately, a powerful shock bolted through Keith’s body, centred from their contact, and he hissed in surprise, teeth baring. Zahara smirked up at him almost innocently, lifting her forepaws to rest on his chest, tilting her head at him coquettishly and then poking out her tongue in a teasing fashion.

“Oh shush you,” Keith huffed, one of his hands lightly grasping at one of her paws, holding around the ‘wrist’, even as he adjusted his stance to push his tip against her outer lips. The black-firred soft mound of flesh parted, and his tip just barely grazed against her, sending another shock thundering through his spine.

For the first time, Keith felt _real_ trepidation in regards to what he was about to do. Fucking Zahara _raw_ had been such an enticing idea a few seconds ago, but now it was almost daunting, especially with the light crackle of electricity that rolled from the excited luxray’s tail as it thudded against the bed.

Keith stared down their forms to where his cock was pressed up against her, and then, with the tip of his tongue held breathlessly between his teeth, he ground his hips forwards.

For just a moment, Keith saw Zahara’s plump outer lips spreading around him, and the brush of golden inner flesh being exposed by the pressure before he sank past and inside her, and then he had to clench his eyes closed as a wild shock crashed through him from his shoulders down to his toes. He _did_ stagger this time, falling forwards, knees locking against the bed and his cock sinking past her resistance entirely as his balance was thrown off. A second or two later, he realised he was laying over the luxray, sprawedl half-over her belly with his cock buried mostly inside her. It was only her paws on his chest that had stopped him falling off the bed entirely, and she was now staring at him with some concern.

Keith rose slightly, getting his feet back under him, and then almost staggered and fell again as a rolling _shock_ seemed to arc from near the base of his achingly-stiff cock right to the tip. Wherever her flesh was wrapped around his cock, it was subjecting him to a repeated series of shocks that matched the surprisingly powerful grasp of her inner muscles. When he moved, he stimulated Zahara, and Zahara’s inner flesh would _squeeze_ around him, from the base towards the tip, stimulating him in return in ways he didn’t even realise were possible.

Zahara’s bare inner flesh was squeezing around him now, and the sensations that were entirely muted before were now intense and inescapable. The surprisingly strong grasp of that slick inner flesh squeezed around him incredibly snugly, but now the muscular contractions were just about _milking_ him, with her inner flesh squeezing around his tip in ways that made it almost impossible to ignore.

Keith hissed faintly and drew back, sliding his cock out of her. It _sprang_ free of Zahara’s clenching cunt, she was squeezing him so tightly, and then slapped back down against her outer flesh. He held there, staring down at her disappointed expression, panting. “F-fuck,” he hissed, squeezing her rump lightly with a hand, placing his other hand her chest and trying to catch his breath. “Give me… just give me a moment to get my bearing.”

Zahara stared at him grumpily, but didn’t respond verbally, instead electing to lifting her paws and place them on his shoulders, soft pads lightly gripping him in a reassuring fashion.

Keith leaned against her, happy for the extra leverage propping him up, just lightly grinding his hips against her own.

And then Zahara’s electrically-charged clawtips extended.

It was a light prickling at first. A reminder. A gentle warning. And then she extended them a tiny bit further, so he could feel them digging in against his skin.

Keith chuckled sheepishly, lifting a hand to lightly grasp her paw, squeezing it soothingly. “I know, I know. I just… this is a _lot_ rougher than I’m used to. I don’t want to just hump you for twenty seconds and then leave you uh… unfinished.”

Zahara narrowed her eyes up at him, licking her lips, her golden tongue crackling with energy. “Lux. Ray.” she ordered, biting off each syllable.

Keith gave a nervous laugh at the order, and then winced slightly as her claws dug in further, almost painful now, clearly communicating her threat. He adjusted his stance again, pushing his stiff tip against her outer lips, giving a slow, lightly little grind against her. Zahara tried to push back against him and make him sink inside her, but with her rump elevated by the pillow, all she could do was almost desperately roll her hips.

“Fuuuck…” Keith hissed anxiously, grasping Zahara’s paw a little more intently and then taking a deep breath and grinding forwards again. He was much more prepared for the electric shock this time, and so he didn’t lose his balance, but the jolt of it all but forced him to cram every inch inside her, grinding his hips against her own with a gasp. His cock _jerked_ inside her with the rough stimulation of both her soft inner flesh and the powerful shocks her inner flesh imparted to him, and the wild squeezes and clenches were so incredibly _intent_ that he could have orgasmed without even moving his hips.

Clenching his teeth, Keith drew back, and then started to thrust, sliding back and then _shoving_ inside her again. Even as Zahara curled and purred eagerly, placing her paws on his shoulders again, Keith felt himself falling into a wild rhythm. Each time he drew back, there was a rough squeeze and grasp around him, almost begging him not to leave, but then when he lunged forwards again, there was a rough shock and squeeze, sending a jolt of stimulation crashing through him. It was almost impossible not to fall into Zahara’s own internal ‘shock rhythm’, because every time the never-ending tingle of her charge rose into outright jolts, it made him tense straighten against her, and so his inwards thrusts naturally started to fall right at the crest of her increasing amperages.

And the rhythm of her charges was growing faster.

Already, Keith could feel the beat of her shocks increasing, and it was like he was some kind of machine being coaxed into faster and faster function by increasing voltage. Zahara was yowling in delight, grasping him with her claws, grinding her hips up towards him as he pounded down into her, sinking through inches of tight, squeezing wet golden flesh and holding within her just long enough for her wild jolts to make him twitch and pulse urgently inside her before he drew back and then sank inside her.

“F-fuck, fuck, fuck!” Keith hissed between clenched teeth, gripping Zahara’s shoulders. He leaned over her further, afraid that her jolts would upset his balance, while spasmodic humps were pounded in to her again and again, coaxed out by her rough electrical stimulation.

Internally, Keith was almost begging the luxray to orgasm. He couldn’t finish until she finished, and the coaxing rhythm of her flux was almost forcing him to rut her like a wild pokemon. He tried to slow his pace, but she _jolted_ him so hard he jerked in place, and he was forced back into his rough humps. It was quite literally ‘all or nothing’. Or ‘all or electrocution’.

Zahara started to squeeze on him tighter, and her paws tightened, her claws digging into his shoulders and holding him intently. Her hindlegs wrapped around him tightly, so he could barely move, and her jaws arced with dangerous charge. The electricity in the air around them was so intense that Keith could feel his hair standing on end all over his body, and feel his skin _tingling_ with it even where ahara’s body wasn’t touching his own.

And then Zahara came.

Keith was acutely aware of the exact instant that Zahara was pushed over the edge, as her entire body clenched down him like a vice. Muscles that were so peculiarly _singular_ in their gripping of him previously were now squeezing down around him tandem, forming a snug sheath of golden flesh that clenched and coaxed and _milked_ around him wildly.

And she started to electrocute him.

If the jolts before were intense, this was beyond that. Keith’s entire body tensed and stiffened as her claws arced electricity through his shoulders and her squeezing cunt arced it through his ground. He felt like he had touched an electric fence, or accidentally touched live internal wiring. He was incapable of moving his own body properly now, no longer thrusting, and instead just holding himself tight against the luxray as the wild, eager cadence of her orgasm was forced in to him in electrical stimulation.

Keith hadn’t been on the precipice of orgasm when Zahara had reached her own, and he was no longer capable of thrusting. But with her squeezing, intent grasp around his cock, and the milking, coaxing undulations of her inner flesh, combined with the wild electrical stimulation was about to push him over that edge. Muscular contractions started from the base of his cock, where he was spreading her outer lips around him, and then travelled in concentric circles right down the length of his cock like a crowd doing ‘the wave’, but it was focused entirely around his cock. And combined with that was the electric shock, so absolutely obviously focused on where he was buried inside her, tingling and jolting through him and making him throb and stiffen wildly inside her, which just increased the amount of stimulation that silky-soft slippery golden flesh could wring from him.

“Fuck _fuck_!” Keith gasped, his hands gripped around Zahara’s shoulders impotently. He couldn’t even unclench them, his toes grasping at the floor, entire body tense and stiff as his cock throbbed and jerked wildly, held balls-deep inside the luxray as her inner flesh literally milked him to orgasm.

A gasp and cry of delight left him as he finally started to finish, succumbing to her rough stimulation and the grasp of flesh around his tip, his cock jerking and pumping gush after gush of human spunk directly into that squeezing cunt. He groaned in delight, almost passing out from the sensation, his head spinning, even as Zahara’s claws tightening around him and she _jolted_ him again at the feel of warm human spunk splashing across her unprotected golden inner flesh. Even with her orgasm winding down, there was no relief for him, her inner flesh constantly _shocking_him, making him feel like the head of his cock was bloating two sizes too large and coaxing more and more heavy spurts from him to splash over her inner flesh.

And then, mercifully, it was over.

The electric shocks died down to something less severe and less likely to cause damage, and Keith sagged against her, gasping for breath. Zahara disentangled her claws from him, holding around his shoulders with them with a low growling purr building in her throat.

With a groan, Keith slumped, his knees weakening, and he pulled his hips back, disengaging from her entirely. He almost dropped to his knees right there at the side of the bed, but he managed to struggle around Zahara’s hindleg and flop pitifully on the bed beside her.

“Oh my fucking _Arceus_,” he groaned, sprawling out on his back and trying to catch his beath, his breathing now gloriously easy without the constant electrical shocks.

Zahara purred, reaching a paw out to rest on his chest, drawing it down his form, dragging a line of electric shocks against his skin. Keith was so thoroughly over-stimulated from the experience that he barely noticed it.

“I can _definitely_ see why those condoms are a thing now,” Keith said, willing his legs to move so he could roll to face the luxray. He reached out a palm to mirror her motions, sliding his hand lightly down her body, from her chest down to her belly. “Did you have fun?”

Zahara nodded intently at him, licking her lips, and then leaning in to give his chin a little lick, smirking. She butted her head against him lightly, pushing her forehead against his own affectionately.

Keith lightly lifted a hand to stroke through her mane, only barely feeling the rough tingle of electricity now.

* * *

Keith felt drained, but pleased. It was nine in the morning, and Zahara had kept him up most of the night. They had finally managed to sleep, all tangled up in the blankets, sometime after midnight.

And then Keith had woken her up for some pre-breakfast fucking.

Zahara was at the edge of the bed, on her stomach, a pillow under her belly and one in her mouth. She was biting down on it hard enough to shred it, sending feathers everywhere as Keith _pounded_ her from behind.

Her electric shocks had grown weaker throughout the night, and now they were mild and _sated_, in his mind. The first time, they had been a furious, wild, _primal_ power that coursed through him, but over the course of several hours, he’d managed to ‘tame’ them down into soft, reassuring little jolts.

“Cum for me,” Keith growled, leaning over the luxray and hooking one of his arms around her middle. His other had snuck down between her belly and the pillow, and was rubbing at her clit as he pounded her from behind, cramming every inch he could get deep inside that golden cunny, spreading her. A slick mess of her liquids was drooling down her inner thighs and making a mess of the pillow and bed, but neither of them cared much at that point.

Zahara bit down on the pillow harder, panting around it intently, her claws grasping at the bed and tearing holes in the sheets, going far enough to score the mattress underneath. Hot, slippery inner flesh started to grasp around him, and he groaned in delight, gripping her taibase in one hand and shoving balls-deep inside her, holding there as he rubbed her clit in earnest, trying to coax out her orgasm.

A heated yowl rolled from Zahara’s throat, and her hips jerked, her hindlegs, not actually on the floor, grasping at the air on either side of Keith’s body as he held himself deep inside her. He smirked in triumph as she started to orgasm around him, and then he hissed and gasped, groaning as that now-familiar electrical _tingle_ started up deep inside her. His knees started to shake as he felt her jolts rolling in a lustful rhythm up and down the length of his cock, even as eager squeezes of her soft, slippery inner flesh coaxed and slithered around his tip. His hips jerked of their own accord, and he held himself there for a few more moments, until he felt that tingle reaching alarm levels.

With a heated growl, Keith gave three rough, lunging humps into the luxray, and then started to cum, his cock jerking and then pumping gushed of eager spunk right into that squeezing luxray cunny. The eager squeezing grasp of her flesh was so tight and snug that even before he was halfway done, a slick dribble of white started to drool from between her well stuffed outer lips, slowly trickling down over the mound of her cunny and then dropping off her clit.

Zahara hissed, savaging the pillow as the sensation of warm spunk pumping inside her set her off again, and she rocked her hips back against him lustfully, her claws tearing holes in the mattress and fur standing on end with electrical charge.

“I see you please my _hazina_well, eh!” Jahi said cheerfully from the doorway.

Keith turned to look so fast he almost cricked his neck, and Zahara lifted her head in a lazy, hazy, pleased expression, looking at her master for a long moment before dropping her head back down with a content growl.

Kalisha was standing beside Jahi, open-mouthed, eyes bulging, seemingly unable to believe her eyes.

“I brought breakfast!” Jahi said, motioning towards a tray with silverware on it. “Most don’t survive the night with my _hazina_, let alone the morning!”

Keith gave a weak little chuckle, leaning forwards until he was resting his chin on Zahara’s back, giving her an affectionate stroke along one flank. “I almost didn’t.”

“She wild, yes?” Jahi said, eyes sparkling with mirth. “You know, if you can please her all night. She might want you back, yeah?”

Keith nodded tiredly. “Maybe we can discuss this when I’m not…?”

Jahi nodded and gave a half-salute with two fingers. “Right you are, my man. I did not mean to interrupt! Come, Kali, we have at least an hour before they rise.”

Kalisha nodded dumbly, closing her mouth and then looking away pointedly, though her eyes were still wide and her jaw was set. “Did you… was he…?”

“Keith is here to entertain my _hazina_, yes? Like you are here to entertain me!” Jahi said, smiling and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, starting to lead her away from the room.

“But she’s a _pokemon_!” Keith heard Kalisha complain, though Jahi’s response was lost to distance.

Keith drew back, rising to his feet and disengaging from Zahara. His cock sprung from her used cunny, and she stayed spread for a few long moments, golden flesh easily visible between plump black outer lips, and the mess of his spunk starting to slowly drool from her used entrance.

For the merest of moments, Keith wished he had a camera on him.

After finding his legs, Keith staggered over to the breakfast cart, picked up the largest platter, and carried it over to the bed, depositing it beside the thoroughly-fucked luxray.

Zahara hadn’t even moved to get the pillow from under her belly yet, and just looked up at Keith tiredly as he lifted the dome-cover on the platter to reveal freshly-cooked fish and spicy seaweed risotto, though she gladly opened her mouth so Keith could begin lazily feeding her breakfast in bed.


	14. Bonus Braixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a surprising run-in with a familiar face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is late late late, sorry.

A terse silence stretched out between Keith and Kalisha as they sat in the speedboat, waiting for the yacht’s pumps to finish filling the room with water so that the ship could exit.

It was nearly midday, and Keith was happy to be returning to the mainland. The yacht had been fine, but he desperately needed an actual rest. Zahara had kept him far too late, and he had had only a few hours sleep. His clothes were crumpled and stale, and his hair felt _ odd _ from the sea spray.

There was a thud, and Keith, Kalisha, and the driver all looked up at the front window of the speedboat where Zahara had landed. She peered through the window at Keith, and then smirked and dragged a crackly lick across the front of the windscreen, leaving a streak on it, before leaping off the boat and back onto the mini-dock in the internal ‘speedboat’ room in the yacht. The weight of her absence made the boat rock and sway.

Kalisha looked from Zahara, to Keith, and then pointedly looked away, frowning and trying to turn her phone on again. She sighed, and shook it, and then tried the power button again, but it was thoroughly fried. She removed the battery and replaced it several times, but the fried phone stubbornly refused to turn back on.

Keith considered telling her that it had been damaged ‘by accident’, but Kalisha had been incredibly cold towards him since she and Jahi had walked in on Keith and Zahara that morning.

It was somehow amusing to him that a _ prostitute _ looked down on him for sleeping with pokemon.

Keith turned away, and decided to let her figure it out on her own. He waved goodbye to Zahara, who was sitting on the little mini ‘dock’ inside the yacht. Zahara smirked at him and blew him a ‘kiss’ complete with a little electric shockwave.

* * *

Keith meandered through the market stalls outside the content hall, looking at the various bits of merchandise and taking his time about it. It was a very odd feeling; not having any pokemon following him. No Tammy inspecting everything, no Aleda silently judging everything, no Fayah stomping along behind him. No Alice, Lucia, or Atlas.

It felt strange, and a tiny bit lonely, and almost liberating. It was rather a pointed realisation to him in that moment how much a part of his life Aleda and Tammy had become. Already, he couldn’t imagine _ not _ having them around.

But…

Keith had a rare opportunity to spend some time alone, and he was going to enjoy it a little longer.

It was still mid-morning, and the stalls were a site of lazy shopping from contestants getting ready for the night’s activities. The big double-doors to the contest hall were open, but barely anyone was moving in and out. There were no active contests happening at that moment, and the only real activities happening within were the open auditions and rehearsals.

After getting distracted by a stall that was selling energy drinks and various other beverages, Keith headed towards the contest hall clutching a bottle of moomoo milk. He uncapped it and took a sip, finding it’s strangely _ thick _ . It was like drinking a half-melted milkshake, and the cream, though tasty, was cloying and almost oily in its consistency. It coated his tongue and throat in a powerful flavour that refused to budge, and it took several swallows before he felt it all go down. If it had any effect on his stamina at all, he wasn’t entirely sure. It definitely didn’t taste _ bad _, but the texture left much to be desired.

Keith could hear rhythmic, pounding music from ahead, and made his way uncertainly towards one of the doorways through to an exhibition room. He recognized the music, and was pleased to find it was exactly what he had hoped it was.

Lily was up on stage, ‘dancing’ to the beat of the music. There was a powerful strobe light above her, pulsing flashes of light as she danced, and making it look like the vaporeon was frozen in motion, with droplets of water spinning and glistening from her curves. There was a remarkable amount of timing that had to go in to each ‘beat’ of the strobe light, so that it caught the droplets after they left her form in a graceful arc, but not before they had flown too far.

Tara was standing to the side of the stage, watching her vaporeon’s performance intently, occasionally shouting encouragement and helpful criticisms to make her performance more enthralling.

The audience seating was almost empty, except for a few trainers and their pokemon, and someone that looked like a reporter, writing down notes on a notepad.

Keith settled himself inconspicuously along one wall, close enough that he had a good view of Lily. It only took her a few more of her dance moves to notice him; her eyes locked on his for an instant, and her expression changed from studious concentration to slight surprise. She fumbled her next dance ‘step’, but recovered with a huff, curling her tail and flicking a trail of water droplets out over the crowd that seemed to hang frozen in the air with repeated strobe effects from the powerful lights.

Maybe the moomoo milk was working, because looking at Lily’s sleek curves up there on the stage, covered in that slippery, shiny oil, Keith couldn’t help but fantasize about getting her alone her in one of those preparation rooms again. If the opportunity presented itself, he absolutely would take it with both hands.

A flurry of motions in his peripheral vision caught Keith’s attention, and he turned to look down the row of seats. Two rows forwards, a braixen was bouncing excitedly in place, tugging at her trainer’s arm and pointing quite determinedly at Keith. The braixen had a purple ‘7th place’ ribbon wrapped around her arm, and Keith felt a jolt in his stomach as their eyes locked.

There were so many braixens in the contest halls, as they seemed to be a very popular contest pokemon, so there was no way to be absolutely certain, but Keith was somehow quite sure that the braixen was the same one who had walked in on he and Lily during their ‘session’.

The braixen’s trainer looked up from her phone with the insistent tugging at her arm, and followed her gaze to Keith.

Keith looked away quickly, pretending to stare at Lily on stage, his heart pounding in his ears. He didn’t dare take his eyes off the stage, even though his neck was straining with the effort not to look. He decided to just play it cool and see where things went.

There was a flurry of movement in front of him, and Keith became aware of the braixen, _ very _ close now. She was in the row in front of him, kneeling on the chairs, and craning her head over them to stare at him, her ears perked forward intently and her tail flicking eagerly back and forth.

“Braixen!” she declared, pointing a paw at him, quivering slightly in place.

Keith was forced to turn his attention to her, and he swallowed heavily to try and make sure his voice his waver. “Yes?”

“Brai! Xen!” she added enthusiastically, turning back to face her trainer. When her trainer didn’t look up from her phone, the braixen threw her stick at her.

Finally, the trainer looked up, frowning and then picking up the stick. She reluctantly stuffed her phone in her pocket, and then, with a very put-upon air, came circling around the seats to where her braixen was watching Keith like a pidgeot watched a weedle.

“Is something wrong?” Keith asked as calmly and as pleasantly as he could while being stared at like that.

The trained handed the stick back to her pokemon, and then sat down heavily in the row ahead of Keith, turning to look at him over the back of the seat. “Kindle wants you for something.”

“Oh, ‘Kindle’,” Keith said, working the name over in his mouth for a moment.

Kindle stared at him intently.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked, giving the tiniest of nervous chuckles.

“Brai!” Kindle said, bouncing in her seat. She tapped her stick against the back of the seat firmly. “Braixen!”

“You were groomed _ this morning _,” the trained said, exasperated.

Keith looked back and forth between them, confused.

“Kindle says she wants you to groom her, or something,” the trainer said, peering at her pokemon intently. “That _ is _ what you’re saying, yes?”

Kindle nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, she says she wants you to groom her,” she reiterated, turning back towards Keith. “Are you like, some kind of professional pokemon groomer?”

Keith opened his mouth to respond the negative, but then smoothly changed his mind. “Yes, actually. My name’s Greg. I run a holistic grooming service for pokemon.”

“Oh that’s hot,” the trainer said, reaching back over the seat to offer her his hand. “My name is Jasmine, like the spice.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jasmine,” Keith said as pleasantly as he could, reaching out to shake her hand.

“So you got a business card, Greg?” Jasmine asked, already digging out her phone to flick through an app.

Keith shook his head. “Not on me, no, I’m afraid.”

“Oh that’s a shame. What are your rates?”

“Oh I uh… it depends on the pokemon and their particular problems and—”

“—Any relation to the holistic pokemon groomers in Sootopolis?” Jasmine asked, looking up from her phone, obviously trying to look up information on his fake business.

“Oh, I have a very exclusive clientele and am mostly through word of mouth, don’t wanna get booked too tight, you know?” Keith offered, keeping his tone as even as he could manage.

“I get it,” Jasmine said smartly, staring at him with knowing eyes.

Keith felt his heart skip a beat.

“You’re avoiding taxes,” Jasmine said confidently, smirking.

“Oh, I uh…” Keith managed, mind racing as he tried to come up with some beleivable lie to cover.

Jasmine shrugged. “It’s fine. I can pay in cash.”

“You don’t even know my prices,” Keith pointed out quietly.

“I’ll pay it double,” Jasmine stated, turning back to her phone, and then looking up at him sharply. “Are you free now?”

“I was kinda watching the show,” Keith said with a heavy sigh.

“It’s a _ rehearsal _,” Jasmine said dismissively. “You’re gonna take watching a rehearsal over double your hourly rate?”

“No, no I guess I won’t,” Keith said with a certain amount of defeat in his tone.

Kindle was still watching him, her tail twitching urgently back and forth. Keith wasn’t entirely certain what her deal was. He was certain she had been the braixen who had walked in Lily and he, but her behavior was _ bizarre _. Keith decided he just had to play along with it until there was an opportunity to escape.

“So what makes you so special, huh?” Jasmine asked, looking up from her phone again. “The entries in here say that holistic grooming doesn’t have any higher success rate than normal grooming.”

“Oh, you know, those studies are biased. Cart before the horse. Methodology is all whack. And like, what metric do they even use to say that something is a ‘success’? If the pokemon is happy isn’t that the entire point?” Keith bulshitted as smoothly as he could.

“I guess,” Jasmine said doubtfully. She turned to look at her braixen, and then sighed and shrugged. “Yeah, cool. We’ll try this ‘holistic grooming’.”

“Very well,” Keith said, bowing his head respectfully, but then made absolutely no attempt to stand. Kindle’s tail was twitching with such excitement that it audibly thudded against the seats.

“So, we gonna go then?” Jasmine asked, clicking her phone off and sliding it into her pocket, rising to her feet.

“I… guess?” Keith said, feeling his anxiousness rising as he got to his feet.

Kindle crawled over the seats, and quickly grasped his wrist, almost _ tugging _ him towards the exit in her eagerness, and Jasmine giggled. “I wish she was this eager with all her other groomers.”

“I guess she… thought I did good job on my last job?” Keith offered hopefully.

Jasmine frowned, and then gave an ‘ah-hah!’, her face lighting up. “I _ knew _ I recognized you! You were in the room with that… primarina?”

“Vaporeon,” Keith corrected.

“Same difference,” Jasmine said, striding along behind Keith and Kindle.

Kindle’s tail constantly batted at Keith’s knees as they walked, and he thought it must have looked strange to anyone who saw them march by, with the braixen _ tugging _ him along behind her like someone tugging an unwilling machoke on a leash.

Kindle found the first open room, and then _ pushed _ Keith inside, quickly climbing inside herself, and then pulling herself up onto the table in the centre of the room, watching him with narrowed, intent, eyes, her tail flicking eagerly back and forth. “Brai!”

“Geeze, calm down,” Jasmine chided, pulling the door closed behind them and then stepping to the side, leaning against the wall and immediately pulling out her phone again.

An excited shiver passed down Kindle’s form, and then immediately rolled onto her belly, stretching out on the table in her entirety, holding her stick in her paws by her mouth.

Keith took a deep breath, realising that he was somewhat trapped now, and would have to do _ something _ to keep up the ruse that he was a pokemon masseur and not just a pokemon porn actor.

“Paws at your sides,” Keith said as commandingly as he could muster, reaching over to pluck the stick from Kindle’s grasp, setting it aside for the moment. Kindle frowned, but did as ordered, slipping her paws to her sides, staring at him with one large ear perked.

Keith heaved himself up onto the table, straddling the prone form of the braixen, his knees on either side of her hips, so he could press the full weight of his palms down against her back in a slow, smooth massaging motion.

Kindle stared up at him uncertainly, one red eyes giving a slow, unimpressed blink.

Changing tacts, Keith reached up to grasp around the base of one of her ears, giving a slow stroke out towards the tip with gentle pressure. Immediately, Kindle gave a happy little sigh and the eye he could see closed, her tail giving an excited wiggle.

“What _ are _ you doing?” Jasmine asked blankly.

“Holistic grooming!” Keith said confidently. “I need to get your pokemon _ relaxed _ . Most groomers only focus on the outward appearance of a pokemon and ignore the fine emotional state and the effect that can have on a performance. That’s why most groomers aren’t fit for contest settings, because it’s about the _ entire _ performance and not just the outward physical traits of the pokemon!”

“Hey, that makes a lot of sense,” Jasmine nodded. “I never really thought of it that way before.”

“Just every pokemon is different! So I gotta find all of her chakras and pressure points,” Keith added, turning his attention back to Kindle, slipping both hands down the side of her neck. His thumbs pressed in against her spine, following the line of it, lightly massaging against the muscles through the fur.

Kindle just laid there and took the massage for the most part, occasionally opening an eye to stare at him, and giving a happy little purr in the back of her throat when he found a sensitive spot. In short order, Keith had memorized a small list of her pressure points: The base of her comically large ears, the tips of her ears, the point where her shoulders met her neck, and then two points on either side of her spine where the bottom of her ‘shoulder blades’ would be if he could make out those kind of details through her fur.

As he worked, he shuffled down the braixen’s body, using a little more pressure around her lower back, just making things up as he went along and _ praying _ that Kindle wouldn’t give away the facade. Her tail started to flick more and more intently as he got lower, and she actually let out a tiny moan when his palms wrapped around her hips.

Keith immediately snatched his palms back at that, feeling his heart pounding in his ears again. He was _ turning her on _, which, under normal circumstances, would be something he would very much want to do, but with her trainer in the room…

Kindle almost growled her annoyance as Keith slid his palms back up her form towards her spine. Her little paws bunched up angrily, and she huffed, before squirming to get out from under him. Keith drew back, not quite certain what was wrong with her, and just kneeled there awkwardly on the table as Kindle slithered off it, grabbed her stick, and then marched over to her trainer.

Jasmine looked up from her phone for a moment, staring down at Kindle. “What?”

Kindle snorted, and then grasped Jasmine’s wrist, marching with her over to the door. Kindle opened the door, and then placed her stick lengthways on her trainer’s lower back, pushing her out into the hallway.

“What is your problem?” Jasmine asked, laughing.

“_ Brai _!” Kindle said, slamming the door in her face and locking it.

Keith had transitioned to sitting at the edge of the table in preparation to get down off it, his legs dangling off, when Kindle rounded on him.

The braixen’s eyes glowed a fiery, eager red, and she paused to stare at him, seeming to strike a pose. She lifted her stick to her mouth in a flourish, and then kissed the forked end, ‘blowing’ the kiss to him afterwards.

Keith felt a _ wave _ of energy pass over him, and his skin prickled slightly with the intensity. It was a familiar sensation, but it took him a few moments to place it, during which Kindle stared at him, intent and expectant.

“Did you… did you just try to use _ attract _ on me?” Keith spluttered.

Kindle blinked once, her head tilting at him in confusion, her tail giving an anxious little flick.

“That doesn’t work on humans,” Keith pointed out with a chuckle. “At least, not the way you think.”

“Brai!” Kindle said, huffing, her cheeks growing visibly pink as she lifted her stick in that flourish again, kissing at the end of it and then moving to blow it towards him. But Keith had already leapt from the table and crossed the distance, catching her stick before she could finish the move.

“Hey!” Keith warned, booping her nose with her own stick. “Please don’t do that.”

Keith _ vividly _ remembered what happened when Spring had used ‘attract’ on him like that and he had no real desire to repeat that particular experience, not when he was already halfway worn out from a full night of fucking a luxray.

Kindle stared up at him angrily, and tugged her stick lightly, not using anywhere near her full strength. Keith knew from experience that if a pokemon wanted to take something away from a human, there was very little that would stop them.

“You saw me with Lily, didn’t you?” Keith asked bluntly.

Kindle nodded slowly.

“And you… think that a massage therapy with me involves… that?” Keith pressed further.

Kindle nodded, more eagerly this time.

Keith gave a slightly nervous chuckle at that, but dropped down to one knee, so he was more on Kindle’s leave. He leaned forward slightly, so he could whisper into one of her large ears. “So… you want me to fuck you?”

Kindle gave an excited quiver at his words, and then spun her stick, placing it lengthwise over Keith’s chest and then pushing him firmly to the floor. Keith tried to grasp against something to stop his fall, but before he knew it, Kindle was on top of him, straddling his middle, staring down at him hungrily. Her stick was lifted to rest above his head, with her holding both ends in her paws, those large ears perking up intently at him as she loomed over him. And then she leaned down, giving him an eager, rather sloppy ‘kiss’.

Kindle’s pointed muzzle pushed against his lips, and she parted her own lips to let her powerful tongue swirl out and press past his lips and into his mouth, forcing his jaws open with the sinuous power of that surprisingly strong muscle.

There were little Keith could do to complain or stop her, and was forced to endure the sloppy, inexpert ‘kiss’. Her saliva was spicy, and her exhalations against his cheek were surprisingly hot, her tail eagerly thudding against his legs as she kissed him heatedly.

After several long moments, Kindle drew back, staring down at him in triumph. “Brai!” she declared, licking her lips. She lifted her hips up, sliding down his form until her head was level with his belly, and then started tugging firmly at the front of his pants, threatening to tear the button or ruin the zipper with her exuberance.

“No, stop!” Keith hissed, lifting himself up on his elbows.

Kindle paused, her nimble paws on the front of his pants, her large ears tilting to the side uncomprehendingly.

“You’re gonna break it!” Keith protested, reaching down to grasp her paws to stop her from any further attempt to undress him.

Kindle stared up at him mutinously, her tail giving predatory flicks back and forth in the air behind her.

Giving a slightly nervous laugh, Keith turned his fingers inwards, carefully undoing the button at the front of his pants and then sliding the zipper down. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath, since Zahara had thoroughly ruined his boxers while being ‘playful’, and so his half-hard cock just flopped heavily down against his own belly as it was freed.

Kindle’s eyes widened, and she stared from his cock, to his face, and then back again, her tail slowly until it flattened out lifelessly against his leg, the very tip of it slowly curling.

“Braiiii…” Kindle breathed, before diving in and dragging a _ hot _ lick right against the underside of his cock!

Keith squirmed in surprise and almost yelped at the surprising _ heat _ of her tongue, legs kicking to draw himself away from her on reflex. Kindle’s paws automatically found his hips, and she held onto them with a grumble, huffing up at him.

“Hot!” Keith protested, reaching a palm down to press against her muzzle, trying to stymie any attempt she’d make to lick him further. “Way, _ way _ too hot!”

Kindle stared up at him blankly, clearly not understanding.

“Your mouth, it’s too hot,” Keith complained, sitting up more properly. He managed to get his legs under him without further protest from the braixen, who was just staring at him. “You can’t just… you’ll _ hurt _ me with that amount of heat.”

Kindle tilted her head to the left, her ears perking up and then flattening, before she huffed. She stared down at her paws for a moment, seeming to take several deep breaths in and out, before opening her mouth up for his viewing pleasure, pink tongue laid out invitingly.

Cautiously, Keith leaned forwards to place two fingers against her tongue, finding that it had cooled somewhat and was now just ‘hot’ instead of ‘scalding’, but the moment his fingers touched her tongue, her paws grasped around his wrist, lightning-fast. Kindle held his wrist firmly, and then leaned forwards, sinking her muzzle down over his fingers. She stared up at him, holding his gaze, her cheeks warming with blush as she started to suckle eagerly and bob her head on his two fingers.

Keith stared down at her, watching with wide eyes as she started to suckle on his fingers. Kindle’s gaze held his own for a few long seconds, before flicking downwards, to his pants. Her exuberance was having a clear effect on him, his cock starting to slowly thicken and stiffen, and the sight of it made her tail beat back and forth almost urgently.

Kindle pulled back off of his fingers, panting heatedly, her breath visibly growing hotter, the air in front of her muzzle shimmering with heat. She knelt down in front of him, eyes glued to his crotch, before flicking her glance up to his face as though seeking approval.

“Fuuuck…” Keith groaned uncertainly. On one hand, an eager, inexperienced braixen was eyeing his cock. On the other hand, _ an eager, inexperienced braixen was eyeing his cock _. The threat of second degree burns to his most sensitive flesh was very present in his mind, and it was fighting a very turbulent battle in his mind with his lust.

“..._ Fuck _, okay,” Keith hissed, rising to his feet and then pushing his pants down, letting them pool around his ankles. “But you better not bu-”

Kindle was on him before he could finish his sentence, lunging up and wrapping her arms around his hips, nuzzling eagerly into the side of his cock, pushing her nose into the crevice along its base. She breathed a hot exhalation against him, and he flinched, but she quickly soothed it with a long swirl of her incredibly soft tongue against the side of his cock, before drawing her lick carefully out towards the tip.

Keith’s hips stirred of their own account, grinding towards the soft touch of Kindle’s tongue, making the braixen draw back with slight concern. She was _ so _ much smaller than him. Standing in front of him, she barely even had to stoop to get his cock in her mouth, but the size difference between them meant that his cock was comparatively _ huge _ to her little mouth.

Kindle pushed her muzzle against him, groaning eagerly, her teeth lightly grazing his flesh. Keith flinched, and Kindle flinched in response, head darting backwards.

“Teeth!” Keith hissed, resisting the urge to grab her ears.

Nodding in understanding, Kindle eagerly turned her attention back to his cock, coming nose-to-tip with it, staring at it, transfixed. She licked her lips, her little paws coming forwards to grasp around the base of it, holding it steady to stop it from bobbing about as she dragged an earnest, eager lick right against his tip.

Keith felt the urge to rise on to his tiptoes as she licked him, that incredibly soft tongue _ swirling _ against his tip with the perfect amount of friction to make his cock throb and jerk, thankfully not so hot that it made him yelp any more. Kindle looked incredibly cute like that, holding his cock andlicking him like her favorite lollipop. She tilted her head to the left, and swirled her tongue slowly around the head of his cock, and then tilted to the other side to get more of him.

Keith’s cock _ throbbed _ angrily under what felt like teasing. She was so soft and careful with her motions that it was sending him wild, especially when she started to feather his tip with careful caresses of her silken tongue, tracing the underside of his tip down an inch before returning with a flurry of eager licks right back to his tip. A powerful throb passed through his cock, and a single droplet of precum spilled from him, making Kindle pause and blink at the strange taste on her tongue. She seemed to freeze, and her tail gave an urgent flick, her ears perking forwards so intently that the tufts of her hair brushed against his shirt. She pressed in again, catching his tip in a heated kiss, suckling at him like she was trying to slurp a drink through a straw, her tongue grinding against his tip with urgent fervour.

“F-fuck!” Keith hissed, his hands automatically finding the back of her head, wrapping around her earbases, “Not so rough!”

Kindle stared up, locking eyes with him for a moment while she eagerly kissed the tip of his cock, before she huffed a hot exhale against his aching tip and then went back to feathering his tip with urgent flurries of licks.

Keith’s hips rolled on instinct, and he almost thrust against her muzzle, his cock jerking with every teasing flick of her tongue against him. Kindle’s licking was _ really _ taking a long time, and it was a heartstopping realisation for him that she probably didn’t even know to go any further.

“Uh, Kindle?” Keith asked carefully.

Kindle paused, lightly kissing his tip, and then smiling up at him brightly, tail giving happy little flicks back and forth.

“Put… put it in your mouth,” Keith suggested.

There was a pause at his request, and Kindle tilted her head to the side, staring at him, and then back to his cock, and then back up at him, perplexed. She opened her mouth, turning her head to one side, and then the other, as though trying to work out angles and sizes and not finding the correct solution to the complicated equation in front of her.

After several painfully long moments, Kindle decided she had the right solution, and rose upon her tiptoes, holding his cock tight in her paws and then leaned forwards, closing her muzzle over him.

Keith flinched as teeth grazed against him, and that little muzzle was stuffed to absolutely capacity as Kindle swallowed him, having to visibly stretch her jaws to get his cock past her lips and into her muzzle proper.

Kindle pressed herself down over him, taking almost half of his cock into her muzzle before suddenly drawing back and slipping off him, feathering his tip with her eager little licks again. She smiled up at him hungrily, and then slowly pressed back down his stiff cock, engulfing him in the wet warmth of her little muzzle. She held herself at the halfway point, and then pulled back again, panting and grinding her tongue against him.

Keith’s hips stirred against Kindle slowly as she returned to licking him, and he panted softly, resisting the urge to just grab her muzzle and _ teach _ her how to work. “K-Kindle, you have to _ bob _ on it!” he managed to get out between sharp gasps as her tongue grazed around his tip. She frowned up at him, once more looking at his cock like a math problem, and then pressing her muzzle back over him, giving a slight bob of her head. It was _ better _ than she had been doing before, but there wasn’t enough friction, and she still shied away from burying any further down over him, so it was fast becoming torturously teasing.

“You need to bob better or I’m going to just fuck your muzzle,” Keith warned, staring down at her intently.

Kindle’s ears flattened back at the threat, and her cheeks flushed deeply. She seemed to freeze with indecision, holding him with just his tip in her little muzzle, her tail quivering with urgent flicks back and forth.

“_ Fuck _,” Keith breathed, one of his hands shifting to between her ears, gently holding her steady. His other hand found one of her ears, and with the dual grip, he lightly pulled her towards him as he ground his hips forwards. Kindle‘s eyes widened with his motions, and her cheeks flushed violently, her tail audibly thwapping against the floor and her little paws coming up to grasp his hips. Keith edged further into her small muzzle, feeling her have to stretch her jaws to accommodate him, and then as he sank a full two-thirds of his achingly stiff cock into her little muzzle, he felt her tongue draw up against his tip in a reflexive spasm, threatening a gag.

Keith relaxed his tense grasp on Kindle’s head and ears, and just stood there for a few moments, drawing back a half-inch until he felt her reflexive gags and grinds of tongue against him relax into her just holding him buried in that little muzzle.

“S-suck on it a little,” Keith panted down at her.

Kindle stared up at him, her muzzle crammed with human cock, breathing hotly through her nose. Her large ears perked up at him, and then flattened down again as her eyes moved to stare at the base of his cock, and she carefully closed her muzzle down over him and gave a light little suckle, the middle of her tongue curling up and pressing against his tip as a result.

“Yesss, like that…” Keith hissed between clenched teeth, staring down at the braixen as she suckled on him. His hips gave a reflexive grind against her muzzle, and it made Kindle bob her head against him a scant few millimetres. With a shudder, Keith redoubled his grip on her ear and the back of her head, and then drew his hips, before grinding forwards in a slow, eager thrust, sinking that stiff cock back and forth in her little muzzle.

Immediately, Kindle’s blush redoubled, and she stared up at him with wide red eyes, her ears perking up, quivering intently. Hher paws gripped at his hip helplessly, and she almost went cross-eyed as she tried to stare at the comparatively huge cock burying in her little muzzle.

“You like that?” Keith asked with a breathless chuckle, staring down at the braixen.

Kindle flushed even deeper, her cheeks burning with such heat that Keith could feel it turning the skin on his wrist red, and she gave an urgent little nod that translated to a bob on his cock.

It was Keith’s turn to shudder, and he stared down at Kindle, his eyes narrowing lustfully. “I’ll fuck your muzzle, then,” he purred, redoubling his grasp between her ears, lightly tugging her muzzle down against him as he started to grind forwards. His stiff cock buried in her muzzle over and over again, very quickly forming a rhythm, stuffing himself in her comparatively small mouth with eager thrusts while deliberately pulling her into the motions, muzzlefucking the little braixen.

Kindle’s eyes widened at this treatment, and she huffed an extremely hot exhalation against his shirt, her ears flattening back fully, out of the way, and her tail urgently beating back and forth, his little paws scrabbling at his hips. She stared from his cock, up to his face, and then back again, her heavy breathing accelerating in pace and intensity as she watched him eagerly fuck her muzzle. He leaned over her, and started to thrust harder and faster, and Kindly _ groaned _ around him, one of her paws drifting from his hips, sliding down over her own belly.

Keith’s hips tipped a little too far forwards, and Kindle gagged on him, her eyes widening.

Immediately, Keith drew back, almost clearing his cock from her muzzle. “Fuck, so-” he started, but Kindle leaned forwards and wrapped her arm around his hips, urging him back into her mouth, straining to sink back down over him, eagerly bobbing her head.

“Fuuuck…” Keith groaned at her eagerness, grasping her head again and then starting to thrust once more, grinding in powerfully but being careful to dip his hips so he didn’t make her gag again. Kindle’s paw slipped down her form even further, and she started to groan muffledly around his cock as her paw disappeared between her thighs, quite obviously rubbing at her heated little cunny.

Kindle was bobbing with him now, obviously a fast learner, pushing her muzzle down under her own power, and Keith’s hand between her ears was more of a helpful suggestion guiding her motions rather than forming them. She drew back with a soft gasp and an inhale, paw furiously grinding between her thighs, and stared up at him hungrily, holding the head of his cock in her muzzle and suckling at him powerfully, tongue grinding against him.

“N-not so fucking rough!” Keith hissed as she suckled _ too _ hard, causing an unpleasant sensation. He punished her by grasping her tightly and then grinding his cock back in to her muzzle to where he thought her limit was.

Kindle countered by pushing her nose into his crotch, and their combined motion sank his cock into her throat.

Keith and Kindle froze, and Kindle stared up at him, eyes wide, pupils seeming to constrict as her impossibly tight throat spasmed around his cock. She gagged around him, swallowing furiously, her tongue curling up against the base of his cock on reflex as she tried to deal with this intrusion into her throat, before she suddenly drew back with a shuddering gasp, saliva spilling from her lips and tears in her eyes.

“I am _ so _ fucking sorry,” Keith said in a rush, trying to drop down to one knee to check on the braixen.

But Kindle had other plans.

Blinking the tears away, Kindle lunged forwards, paws grasping his hips intently and muzzle burying back around him. She didn’t sink over him all the way again, instead pausing before he breached her throat once more, and she started to bob her head shallowly on him, grinding her tongue down the length of his underside urgently.

“F-fine…” Keith stammered breathlessly, his hips stirring towards the shallow bobs of Kindle’s muzzle on reflex. Her muzzle was starting to heat up, and the temperature was becoming noticeable, and it was making him throb harder and more intently. He _ had _ to cum soon or he was risking being burned. “If that’s what you want, I’ll cum in your fucking mouth.”

Kindle’s ears perked up at him, stiff and quivering with the intensity she was listening to him, her eyes widening and cheeks _ burning _ with a heat so intense that he fancied he could feel it inside her mouth. She froze, like a startled stantler, her tail giving urgent, quivering twitches back and forth.

Keith grunted slightly, rocking his hips against her muzzle to encourage her to bob, but she was completely unresponsive, just breathing heavily through her nose, sending hot exhalations of almost scalding air against his lower stomach. “Kindle, move or I’m going to muzzlefuck you!”

Kindle swallowed thickly around him, her tongue hesitantly coming back in to play around his cock, and she distractedly gave a single bob, back and forth, red eyes staring up at him, lust-stricken. Her paw was back between her thighs, and she was rubbing herself _ urgently _, a stick trail of her liquids steaming on her inner thighs in the cool air of the room.

“Fuck!” Keith hissed angrily, his hands finding the back of her ears again, holding her head tightly as he adjusted his stance and then started to hammer shallow, urgent thrusts right into her mouth!

Kindle’s eyes widened again, and she stifled a gasp and a groan around his cock, the paw between her thighs going into overdrive, her ears trying to flatten down against his grasp. She made no attempt to stop him, and Keith was gratified—and more than a little aroused—when she tilted her head to the side and ground her tongue against him during his thrusts.

Staring down at her, Keith started to hump faster and harder, carefully locking his hips so he didn’t end up stuffing it down her throat again, but feeling that urgent tickle in the pit of his stomach demanding that he grind as deep and hard as he could get.

“Yes—Kindle!—fuck!—Gonna—make—a—fucking—mess—of—you!” Keith hissed, punctuating each of his thrusts with a new word of encouragement to the braixen. Kindle’s ears were flattened back fully now, and she was starting to quiver, her free paw grasping in spasmodic bursts against his hips while she furiously masturbated with her other, her tail urgently flicking back and forth in time with his thrusts.

Keith finally, _ finally _ hit his limit, grinding deep in the braixen’s muzzle over and over again before pushing his cock firmly against the back of her muzzle, holding there with a snarl of triumph as his first eager splash of spunk pumped right over the back of her throat!

Kindle’s eyes went wide and round again, and she stared up at him unblinkingly, seemingly frozen as his eager gushes thickly splashed the back of her throat. His hips jerked and ground into her muzzle, and she gagged for a moment, a heavy rush of human spunk spilling from the corners of her muzzle and down her chin. She wasn’t even swallowing, just standing there dumbstruck as he pumped his load right into the back of her muzzle. Very quickly, her little mouth was overwhelmed, and she started to gag, so Keith swiftly drew his hips back, tugging himself from her muzzle and then starting to urgently stroke himself off over her _ vividly _ blushing face.

Eager strings of human cum splashed over her muzzle and face, coating her fur in a sticky lattice of creamy mess. He deliberately grasped the back of her head again, tugging her in against him as he pushed his spurting cock against her lips. Kindle whimpered, but opened up for him, presenting a muzzle already drowning in human spunk for his last few spurts, coating directly over her tongue and causing more of his sticky load to spill down the sides of her jaws.

Kindle stared up at him, eyes wide and cum slowly dripping down her cheeks. Keith met her gaze, giving a slow stirring grind into her mouth, before drawing back, slipping his cock free of her muzzle. It was dripping with a mixture of his cum and Kindle’s rapidly-cooling saliva, and left a messy string of cum connecting his tip to her bottom lip.

Blushing deeply, kindle looked away, and then swallowed, seeming to pause for a moment as she mulled over the taste. The earnest flick of her tail increased in speed and intensity, and the heat radiating from her became even more intense.

Keith stood over her, his cock twitching slowly in his post-orgasmic euphoria, and he watched the braixen lick her lips, her tongue leaving a messy swath of cum in its wake. She stared up at Keith, looking at him towering over her, and her paw drifted back between her thighs, hidden from his viewpoint by her ‘skirt’ of fur, but he could clearly surmise that she was returning to masturbating.

With a sly little grin, Keith hunched down, grasping the braixen’s wrists. She protested and huffed up at him, her face dripping with his spunk, the digits of her right paw slick with her own moisture.

“You like that, huh?” Keith asked, holding her gaze.

Kindle flushed again, and she averted her gaze, biting her lower lip, slick with his cum.

“Oh, there’s all the evidence I need already,” Keith added with a smirk. He released her wrists, and then hooked an arm around her rump lifting her bodily off the floor at the same time as he swiped her stick from where it was laying beside her. Kindle hooked her arms around his neck with a slight noise of annoyance and worry, but her trip was short-lived as Keith set her down on the preparation table. Right on the edge of it. Her knees were hooked over the rounded edges, and it put her at a comparable height to his own. He dropped the stick beside her, taking a moment to notice the rough texture. He _ had _ been planning to use it on her as a sex toy, but her stick with forked at one end, and really rather coarse. Any cursory examination of the physics behind using it as a sex toy resulted in the idea being discarded.

Keith shifted to lean over her, fists resting on the table on either side of her little body, his nose almost touching her own. Kindle leaned backwards on reflex, her eyes widening and tail starting to flick with urgent fervour back and forth between her legs, the heat radiating off her becoming more pronounced. She smiled at him anxiously, ears flattening back, cheeks burning with heat, paws fidgeting in her lap.

With a smirk, Keith hooked one hand around her knee, and the other placed palm-down on her little chest. He lifted her knee, and pushed down on her chest at the same time, pushing the reluctant braixen over onto her back and also spreading her with the motion. A faint protest was the only thing Kindle gave, and it was a half-hearted one at that, petering off into an embarrassed hiss and mumble as Keith lifted her knee and then spread her thighs for her, getting the first good look between her thighs.

Kindle’s outer lips were _ soaked _ and glistening with her own moisture. There were visible smears of liquid around the outer lips, coating the black fur and flesh in a sheen that gave clear indication of where her own digits had spread the mess. The poor braixen was so turned out that Keith could see her inner flesh, a glimpse of glistening pink just _ begging _ to be exposed further.

A gasp fell from Kindle’s trembling muzzle and she lifted her knees up on reflex as Keith reached between her thighs and cupped the scalding heat of her cunt with his fingertips. The furnace heat of her insides were very noticeable against his fingertips. Her soft outer lips, pliable and plump, parted easily, the flesh there warm, but not too hot. But the heat from her core was impossible to miss the closer his fingers got to that slick pink inner flesh. It was definitely on the verge of causing physical injury.

“Kindle, calm down,” Keith hissed, parting his fingers on either side of that heated cunny, spreading her a little with the pressure, and feeling the heat radiating from between his fingers. “I’m not a pokemon, you’ll burn the fuck out of me.”

Kindle scrunched up her muzzle, her ears flattening back against the table. She lifted her little paws to her face, covering her eyes and muzzle for a long moment, huffing deep breaths between her paws. Her tail gave agitated flicks back and forth, bumping against Keith’s hip in urgent spasms, and the heat between her thighs started to slowly dial back.

Keith waited, watching her intently, sliding his palm up to rest over her lower belly, just above that black-furred cunny, feeling the heat she was putting off. It was like an electric blanket, so incredibly warm and inviting, with the underlying heat so very noticable the more firmly he pressed.

After several long, calming moments, Kindle finally relaxed her paws, her face burning with heat as she looked down at him, ears perking up hopefully.

Keith surprised her by pressing a hand between her thighs again, and this time, two fingers sought out her heated entrance with unerring accuracy, and she yelped in surprise, her knees and thighs closing around his touch.

With a grunt at the tightening of her thighs, Keith slipped his free hand between her knees, and then forced kindle’s thighs open again, smirking down at her. He _ ground _ his two fingers against her, feeling that incredibly tight, heated entrance to open up for the firm, insistent press of his digits, spreading her open and sinking inside to the soft gasp and arch of the braixen.

Kindle’s little paws reached down to try and grasp his wrist, but Keith snatched her wrist in his free hand, pinning it to her hand. He stared down at her, leaning over her a little further and turning his hand over so that he could bury the two fingers in her to the knuckle, his fingertips stirring deep inside her. Immediately, she tensed up against, the muscles of her stomach noticeable convulsing, and that tight, squeezing, slick cunny _ clenched _ around his fingertips, right near the tip, squeezing down with such eager force that he couldn’t bend his fingers within her if he tried.

Keith couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, feeling his cock stiffening almost urgently as he tried to imagine what that would feel like if he was fully inside her. It took a moment or two of gentle wiggling before Kindle’s muscles unknitted enough that he could bend his fingers, and he immediately drew them back and then buried them inside her once again to keep the poor braixen guessing about what was coming next.

Kindle’s free paw flew to her muzzle again in a startled yelp, and she stared at the ceiling with wide eyes as tight flesh cinched down around the fingers buried in her. Keith just ground his palm against her again, curling his fingers, and she tightened down on him once more, squeezing urgently around his fingertips while a thin trickle of her liquids started to drop down over her tailbase.

“B-brai!” Kindle quivered, one of her legs lifting to rest on his shoulder, pressing down on reflex with such force that it almost made Keith have to drop to one knee. In retaliation, he started to thrust his fingers deep inside her, over and over again, sliding back a few inches and then grinding them deep inside her once more. A slick rush her liquids had coated his fingers already, and he could feel her temperature rising higher and higher with each motion of his fingers.

With a smirk, Keith released the hand on her paw, and instead slid it down over her soft belly, resting it just above where his fingers were buried in the bubblegum pink braixen cunt. He gave her a solid two seconds to catch her breath, and then deliberately slipped the thumb of his left hand down to rub at the apex of her little cunny in an eager rhythm with his fingers buried inside her.

Kindle’s entire body arched, and she yelped to the ceiling, eyes wide, ears flattening back fully and her back lifting off the table. Her legs kicked and twitched, and she got one of them between their bodies, threatening to kick Keith away with the reflexive motions. Keith managed to nimbly evade her spasmodic jerks though, and angled it so that her kick skimmed off his side, even as the braixen’s entire body tensed and convulsed and she have a heated snarl at the ceiling as she came.

If her squeezing before had been intense, this was nothing short of phenomenal. Her inner flesh _ squeezed _ down around him from his fingertips to his knuckles, and a slick rush of braixen juices spilled from her, coating the entire length of the two digits buried within her. A wild flash of heat passed down from her core, all the way to her outer lips, and he felt like it might actually cause physical harm to him unless he pulled his fingers out of her. But she was squeezing so tightly that even with the slick lubrication of her incredibly hot liquids, Keith wasn’t physically capable of pulling his fingers out of her. It was like a rhythmically-clenching fist of hot silk holding his fingers in a heated, wet vice-grip, and the sensation of her inner flesh _ milking _ around his digits had his libido demanding that he experience the sensation around his cock, no matter the risks.

With a grunt, Keith finally managed to extricate his fingers from the braixen, whether by his own power or because her muscles were finally losing their grip.

Kindle quivered, her entire body seeming to slump, her tail giving weak little twitches and spasms as it hung limply off the table, and her chest rose and fell with sharp, urgent breaths, a waft of heat visibly distorting the air above her huffing, panting muzzle.

Kindle gave a weak cry of surprise as Keith gripped her hips and dragged her bodily to the edge of the table, until her rump was right at the very edge; and then he stepped between her thighs and laid his cock against her inner thigh, letting the heavy weight of it bounce against the soaked outer lips of her drooling cunt. Her gaze wandered down his form, until she was looking over her own belly to where that stiff, heavy human cock was pressed right up between her thighs, and her eyes widened, her blush deepening. Immediately, her body temperature started to rise again, and her tailtip started to give urgent, rapid flicks back and forth.

“Kindle… Kindle!” Keith said, snapping his fingers in front of the braixen’s nose to force her to drag her crimson, wide-eyed stare away from the cock grinding against her. “You need to calm down,” Keith pointed out once she had looked up at him.

With a faint huff, Kindle lifted her paws to her muzzle, biting down on a digit, ears splaying back as she fretted at it for a few long moments. She stared up at him, holding his gaze, before averting her gaze again, huffing. After a few more moments, she seemed to still herself, her breathing evenly out, and the raging furnace heat so dangerously close against the underside of Keith’s cock began to cool to something more sane.

And then Kindle’s gaze wandered back over him, back down over his chest, and to where that stiff cock was grinding against her, just as Keith gave another slow press of his hips against her, smearing a line of her slick liquids right across his underside. Immediately, Kindle’s breathing picked up speed once more, and her eyes widened, her tail resuming its urgent flicks and that rolling heat returning with force.

“Fuck it,” Keith mumbled, adjusting his stance to press the stiff tip of his cock to that black-furred entrance. Kindle’s eyes bulged, and she gave voice to a stammered protest far too late, as Keith’s tip slid the first half-inch inside her, muscling open her tight entrance, spreading soft black lips apart until silky-smooth, _ heated _ pink flesh hugged his tip. Her little paws lifted to push against his chest, and her legs lifted and jerked in surprise, her cheeks burning brightly as she felt the head of his cock sink past her resistance and force her open.

Heat assaulted Keith’s tip, in potent, squeezing bands of molten wentess. There seemed to be ‘degrees’ of heat within her, and as he edges further within, a new band of even more intense heat would greet him, along with the tight, urgent grasp of Kindle’s straining muscles clenching around him intently.

“B-brai!” Kindle protested, more intently this time, pushing her paws against his chest in a weak attempt to stall his progress. Keith felt her _ straining _ against him with her paws, but more importantly those incredibly tight inner muscles, clenching around him in fitful protest, and so he stopped, looming over her and waiting for her to adjust.

Waves of incredible heat continued to assault Keith’s cock as Kindle shuddered and threw her head back, paws lifting to clutch the base of her own ears and her hips giving an urgent roll against him. She huffed, the air above her muzzle distorting with the temperature of her exhalation, before her paws returned to his chest, grasping and squeezing at the front of his shoulders urgently while her tight flesh squeezed and coaxed around him so perfectly.

“Brai! B-brai!” Kindle stammered, her knees hugging tight to his hips and then relaxing, before tensing once more and grinding against him urgently. Keith took the opportunity to edge forwards another half-inch, burying almost halfway inside the incredibly tight braixen, and she tensed all over, her entire form seeming to curl in on itself. Her paws pressed down to her belly, clutching at where his cock was buried inside her, her hips jerking in fervent protest. “Brai!”

“I’m not _ that _ big,” Keith protested at her words, smirking down at her breathlessly. “You’re just tiny… and _ tight _. You wanted this!”

“B-brai!” Kindle weakly countered, paws tensing against his chest.

Keith slowly stirred his hips against her, and then drew back carefully, pausing with just his tip buried inside her. “Are you having second thoughts? Do you want me to stop?” he asked carefully, staring down at her intently.

“_ Brai _!” Kindle immediately stammered, lunging uping and wrapping her paws around his shoulders, her legs grasping around his hips and pulling him in tight against her so that he couldn’t pull away.

Keith felt himself tugged against her by her _ powerful _ legs, and immediately, two thirds of his cock were stuffed inside the little braixen, forcing her to spread around his girth while _ incredibly _ hot, soft inner flesh squished around him ina heated, wet embrace.

“F-fuck!” Keith hissed, toes clenching in his shoes and his back arching on reflex at the intense heat assaulting the head of his cock, while Kindle gave a high-pitched yelp and pushed her paws intently against his chest, head thrown back and mouth wide open.

“E-eager little fox, aren’t you?” Keith tried to tease, drawing back an inch or two to try and give himself time to cool off, quite literally, as the constant heat around his tip was almost unbearable.

Kindle’s gaze snapped to him, and she shuddered, her entire form tense and quivering, paws shifting to grasp his shoulders again, her ankles tugging at him lightly. When he took too long to bury back inside her, her legs tightened, and her ankles pulled her against him, even as she held him in a heated stare, red eyes staring into his own lustfully.

Keith hissed as he was drawn deeper inside the braixen by her grip, and one of his hands reached down to hold her slender hip, his hips stirring against her on reflex and grinding a little deeper within her. Kindle arched up at the increased depth, and had a look on her face for a moment that Keith recognized distinctly. She wanted to bite something.

With a shudder, Keith angled further forwards, and ground a little deeper inside the little fox, making her clench around him even tighter and quiver against him, her tail urgently swiping back and forth against each of his thighs in turn. Inhaling to steady himself for the heat he was about to experience, Keith hooked one hand under Kindle’s ‘knee and pressed down on her other thigh with his free hand, deliberately lifting her knee and spreading her thighs _ wide _, giving him the space to angle the bulk of his hips between the gap of her comparative narrow thighs and grind himself even deeper inside her.

Kindle _ snarled _ as he sank deeper, now so very deep inside her that only a single inch of his cock wasn’t buried inside her molten core. Even the liquids dropping from around his embedded cock were so hot that Keith expected to hear them hiss as they hit the cool floor, and there were _ waves _ of heat that radiated from her belly and washed down over his cock in a predictable rhythm. Kindle’s thighs started to tense and close on reflex, but Keith forced her to hold them open with his grasp, deliberately applying more pressure as her reflexive spasm tried to close it and edge him out of her.

“F-fuck!” Keith hissed, having to lean over her, almost faltering with how very _ hot _ she was inside.

“Brai!” Kindle hissed her demand, before nipping his shoulder intently.

The message was clear.

_ Fuck me _.

With a grunt, Keith drew his hips back, feeling delightfully cool air rushing around his aching cock, the slick braixen juices cooling rapidly, only for him to sink back inside with a powerful heave of his hips, pushing his pelvis against her outer thighs, in an eager thrust so deep that it was only her thighs pressing against his hips that stopped him going balls-deep. And then he drew back a few inches and _ lunged _ back inside her again.

Kindle arched against the table, giving an ecstatic snarl of delight to the ceiling, her legs tightening around Keith intently, unintentionally stopping him from getting any deeper with the tension in her deceptively powerful leg muscles.

Growling intently, Keith hooked his arms under her knees, pressing them forwards with all of his strength, until Kindle finally relented and allowed him to move her as he pleased. He drew her knees up towards her chest, spreading her legs enough that her thighs were no longer blocking him, and then started to thrust into her blazingly-hot, squeezing cunt with rapid, eager thrusts.

Kindle threw her head back again, ears flattening fully and claws tearing at his shirt, her hips eagerly jerking against his motions, trying to get him deeper, even as tight inner flesh clenched and ground and _ squeezed _ around him in protest to his getting any deeper. Each of his powerful thrusts brought a heated yelp to her muzzle, half-pleasure, half-pain, while her internal temperature started to spike _ even higher _.

With a grunt, Keith relinquished her right leg and snatched up her stick, quickly turning it sideways and pressing it into Kindle’s muzzle like a gag. She immediately took the opportunity to bite down on it, teeth scoring the edges of it with an eager growl and snarl muffled around its curves. She tried to hold her leg up so as not to impede Keith’s continued eager humps deep inside her, but without his grasp around her leg helping, it was incredibly difficult. In just a few thrusts, Kindle lost concentration, her leg falling to the side and paws squeezing around his shoulders with intense eagerness, her teeth digging into the stick with an ominous crack.

Keith had to try twice to recapture Kindle’s leg, but when he did, he drew it back up, holding her legs up and spread so he could grind deep, _ deep _ inside her, stiff cock spreading that soft, molten inner flesh wide around him. Each deep grind of his hips caused another welling of her slick liquids to spill from around his cock, leaving the entirety of her tailbase and inner thighs wet with her own arousal.

Kindle was starting to arch against him harder and more urgently, hips trying to push up towards him, her legs twitching as she fought the urge to wrap them back around him. Keith’s eager, hammering thrusts were getting more urgent, especially as Kindle started to tense and curl beneath him, biting down on the stick harder and harder. Her insides were getting _ even hotter _ . The depths of her snug little pussy were like velvet, moist _ magma _. The amount of heat radiating from her deepest reaches was harsh and potent and only getting more so as she was pushed closer to orgasm!

With his need to blow a load in the braixen and her spiralling internal temperature both urging him to get this over and done with quickly, Keith started to fuck her with rough, wild humps, his hips grinding into her own as he actively started to try and get the last stiff inch of his throbbing cock inside her. Her tight cunt bulged with his girth, spread wide by his eager thrusts, slick liquids spilling from her in an unending dribble as he fucked her hard.

With a heated groan, Keith shifted the braixen’s position, lifting one of her legs up onto his shoulder, freeing up one of his hands. It let him hook his arm around her hips, lifting them up even as he continued to pound her, splaying her thighs wide for him with his other hand grasping behind her knee, letting him angle his thrusts _ down _ into the braixen, allowing him to get that last half-inch inside her as he started to hit his final strokes.

Kindle’s entire form quivered and she seemed to freeze as Keith _ lunged _ down and buried himself to the hilt inside her, his hips thudding powerfully against her own. His cock was pressed against a _ wall _ of heat inside her, crammed right up against her deepest barrier, filling the braixen to the absolute limit, and his tip had thudded directly against her deepest reaches with his thrust.

_ Crunch! _

The stick clattered to the table in two pieces and then fell to the floor as Kindle bit it in half, her claws digging into Keith’s shoulders so tightly that he felt his arms going numb. Her entire body spasmed, and her insides grew several degrees hotter instantly as powerful muscles within that tight, squeezing channel started to clench and grasp at him in orgasm.

Keith tensed up against her as waves of heat flowed down over his cock, and he gasped, trying to pull back, but Kindle’s powerful muscles were holding him in that same tight grip they’d had on his fingers. _ Powerful _ inner muscles squeezing around the midpoint of his cock, clenching around it so tightly that he felt the blood in the end of his cock throbbing and pulsing to escape. And then, her tight inner depths started to _ milk _ him.

Those eager muscles deep inside her clenched and convulsed around him, drawing upwards towards the molten core of her body in milking, rhythmic squeezes, urgently trying to coax out his load.

Keith’s legs buckled, and he fell against the table, hands grasping at it for balance as he gasped and tensed against her, grinding and stirring his hips against her wantonly before he gasped and shuddered and started to pump eager bursts of comparatively cool human spunk deep inside her.

Kindle’s eyes widened at the sensation of cum splashing almost _ directly _ against her cervix, and it set off some primal need in her, her entire body tensing and quivering rigidly as her orgasm redoubled in strength. Her insides milked him madly, clenching and tugging and squeezing around him, eagerly coaxing out those heavy bursts to splash against the deepest walls of her body while she let out a positively _ feral _ snarl at the ceiling.

Keith was given no break from the wickedly intense stimulation from Kindle’s urgently-milking depths around him, _ demanding _ every last drop of his spunk splash deep inside her. He strained against her, gasping, feeling the air around them burning so hot that it felt like he wasn’t inhaling when he tried to suck in air. He ground his hips against her urgently, trying to fight against her tightness to free himself from her wildly clenching body so he could have some reprieve from the intense sensations, but Kindle wrapped her legs around him again, holding him tight to her with a yelp of delight, grinding her hips against him relentlessly, dragging every last spurt of his essence from him.

* * *

Jasmine’s attention was dragged forcefully away from her phone by Kindle’s paw grasping at her wrist, urgently tugging her towards the now-open door of the room that she had forcefully been ejected from (and subsequently locked out of) a half hour previously.

It took her a few seconds to register what was happening, and she huffed in annoying. “What? Are you d....”

Jasmine trailed off, finally taking in the scene before her.

Kindle had slammed the door behind them, and the braixen was _ covered _ in cum! It was very clearly spunk splashed over her lips and face, with an even more visible amount of it dripping down her inner thighs, stark against the white fur. The prone form of Keith, the ‘holistic masseur’ was crumbled and prone on the floor, evidently passed out, with no pants on and a messy, half-flaccid cock visibly flopped against his thigh, covered in mingled liquids. Kindle’s stick was broken in half and was sitting on the floor on either side of the table.

Jasmine lifted her phone immediately to call the police, tapping in the emergency number.

Kindle growled and grabbed her wrist however, plucking the phone from her grasp and dancing away, shaking her head rapidly. “Brai! Brai! Braixen!”

“What?!” Jasmine asked, staring at her, to the unconscious man on the floor, and then back again. “He… he _ molested _ you! Let me call the police!”

“Braien! Brai-xen! Brai!” Kindle explained in a hurried rush, paws crossing over her chest, holding the phone securely where her trainer couldn’t get it.

“What do you _ mean _ you wanted this?!” Jasmine asked incredulously.

“Braixen!” Kindle repeated, stamping her foot.

Jasmine stared at her, confused. “_ You _ , molested, _ him _?”

Kindle nodded rapidly, and then pointed at the prone form of Keith. “Braixen!”

“I don’t... What the fuck,” Jasmine breathed.

* * *

Keith groaned as he started to come around, and a cup of water was pushed against his face. He instinctively sought it, lifting weak arms to wrap around it and taking grateful mouthfuls of the water, spilling a decent amount of it down his front.

After a few weak swallows, Keith managed to open his eyes. _ Everything _ felt heavy and difficult. “What…?” he mumbled, staring up at the concerned faces of both Jasmine _ and _ Kindle.

Kindle was still wearing a mask of his cum, and was quite obviously recently thoroughly fucked.

Oh no.

“I can explain,” Keith started to say thickly.

“No, no you cannot,” Jasmine said shortly, offering him the cup again. “Drink.”

Keith groaned, but drank more water, closing his eyes until the room stopped spinning. “What happened? I don’t… remember…”

That was definitely a lie. Keith remembered going balls deep in Kindle, but everything after that was hazy.

“Kindle says you passed out. ‘Sexual exhaustion’, her words, not mine.”

Keith grimaced, looking up at the light and then immediately looking away as it hurt his eyes. “Yeah, that tracks.”

“You’re not a masseur, are you?” Jasmine asked flatly.

Keith gave a slightly anxious chuckle at that. “Is it that obvious?”

“Very much so, especially when my pokemon ran into the hallway covered in your… stuff.”

Keith winced, looking up sharply. “Did anyone see her?”

“Not closely… I don’t think,” Jasmine said dismissively. “So what, you use being a masseur as a cover to seduce pokemon?”

“Hey, Kindle is the one that wanted me all alone,” Keith said defensively, frowning at Jasmine.

Kindle nodded firmly. “Brai!” she confirmed.

“She said that,” Jasmine admitted, frowning deeply. “I… didn’t beleive her.”

“You saw her, she was all over me!” Keith protested weakly.

Jasmine arched an eyebrow. “No, I didn’t much notice.”

Keith resisted the urge to point out that she would have if she looked up from her phone for more than ten seconds at a time. “She saw me with… another pokemon the other day. I guess she wanted what that pokemon was having.”

“This isn’t even the first competition pokemon you’ve fucked?!” Jasmine blurted.

Keith gave a slightly anxious laugh. “No, actually. Though I don’t usually have them come after me like Kindle did.”

“The Kindle knows what she wants,” Jasmine admitted, sounding bemused.

“I’m sorry if I offended you or something,” Keith said, trying to get his legs underneath him and failing, giving a little huff. “I didn’t mean to… intrude. I was going to just… uh… _ satisfy _ her and then clean her up and send her back to you all nice and happy!”

Jasmine turned to stare at Kindle, and Kindle took great interest in the broken half of her stick, inspecting it closely.

“You know if you were feeling that antsy, I could have put you in a breeding centre for a while,” Jasmine said quietly.

Kindle wrinkled her nose.

“I think she more has a thing for humans,” Keith offered carefully.

“A thing for... humans?” Jasmine asked doubtfully.

“In my experience, it’s not actually that uncommon. I actually spent all last night on a contract fucking a luxray that has a thing for humans.” Keith’s tone was blunt and honest.

Jasmine gave him a long stare, and then turned to look at Kindle, who was carefully trying to fit the two halves of her stick back together, even though they were clearly never going to fit together again.

“So…” Jasmine gave an awkward look towards Keith and then back to her braixen. “Do I pay you?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders, trying to pull himself back into a more seated position. “Maybe? I don’t know. I don’t usually fuck pokemon for money… errr… unless it’s on camera.”

“On camera?!” Jasmine blurted.

Keith nodded. “That’s my job,” he admitted with a strained laugh. “But I was uh… _ satisfying _ Kindle because I was interested in it, not just because I thought I’d get paid.”

“Strange…” Jasmine said, looking away pointedly. She offered Keith her hand. “C’mon, see if you can stand up.”

Keith took her hand, and with her help, managed to get pulled into a standing position. “Urf… I overdid it, I think.”

Jasmine looked at Kindle sideways, her eyes lingering on the mess in the braixen’s fur. “I’ll say.”

“I better get her cleaned up,” Keith offered.

“No, I’ll do it,” Jasmine said quickly. “I need to have… a _ talk _ with her any how.”

“Oh, uh, well okay then. I’m just going to lay on the floor until I can feel my legs again,” Keith said carefully dropping to his knees and then rolling onto his side.

* * *

Jasmine and Kindle disappeared into the connected bathroom, so that Jasmine could clean Keith’s spunk from the braixen’s fur. Keith spent most of the time trying to get upright and more conscious, but couldn’t help but hear pointed questions from the trainer asking Kindle

Jasmine was mostly curious about Kindle’s interest in humans, and Keith got the gist of most of it, even though he could only coherently understand one side of the conversation.

“So do you… _ like _ my boyfriend?” Jasmine asked quietly.

“Braixen…” Kindle responded with a muffled, quiet, almost embarrassed affirmative.

There was a long pause, and then a murmur so quiet that Keith could barely hear it:

“Do you think… should I get you two together?”

Keith didn’t hear the response, but could only assume it was an affirmative. After a few more minutes, Jasmine and Kindle emerged from the bathroom, Kindle now with clean fur.

Keith had managed to pull himself into a sitting position, and he was feeling much more awake and alert. Fiona’s warnings about overdoing it with pokemon were echoing loud in his ears.

“Oh, got it all sorted out?” Keith asked as casually as he could manage.

“We talked it out,” Jasmine said smartly, reaching in to her pocket to pull out a wallet, offering Keith a neat stack of bills.

“You… don’t have to,” Keith said awkwardly.

“You gave my pokemon a service, I’m paying you for it,” Jasmine stated simply.

Keith reluctantly took the money, before realising that he was still naked from the waist down. He snatched his pants up, putting them in his lap and then inserting the bills into one of the pockets.

“Do you have a business card?” Jasmine asked quietly.

Keith looked up, and blinked once, giving a chuckle. “Oh, no actually. Just, uh, call up Violet Enterprises and ask to be put in contact with ‘Keith’.”

“Oh, okay... _ Keith _ ,” Jasmine said pointedly. “I’ll keep you in mind next time Kindle has… _ needs _.”

Kindle smiled at him, and blow him a kiss.

“If I’m around! I move around a lot,” Keith responded apologetically.

“We’ll have to see then,” Jasmine said, already pulling up her phone and clicking away.

“It was uh… a pleasure doing business with you,” Keith said lamely.

“Oh I’m sure it was,” Jasmine said with the faintest of giggles. She looked up from her phone a moment, to peer down at Kindle, before turning the phone and holding it against the side of her head. As she pulled open the door to leave, Keith heard one side of her conversation.

“Heeeey… So, Simon, have I introduced you to my braixen, Kindle, yet?”


	15. Jewel's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets Jewel to himself for a time... but that isn't the only first time he has!

Keith stirred awake to the insistent sound of his tablet’s ringing. He struggled up out of what felt like six different layers of cloying, heavy, dark striations of consciousness before he managed to drum up the concentration required to reach over and pick up the tablet itself.

Squinting through one eye, Keith stared at the screen, finding it dim and unlit. He flicked the power button.

** _Two missed calls: 15 minutes ago_ **

Keith stared at the screen uncomprehendingly for a few moments, realising belatedly that somehow, fifteen full minutes had passed since the ringing had awoken him.

The room was entirely empty, and was almost certainly the hotel room he had been in the previous day, but Keith had no recollection  _ at all _ of how he had even made it back.

With a bewildered squint, Keith tapped on the screen a few times, bringing up Fiona’s call details and initiating the call.

Fiona picked up after the second ring, sounding slightly relieved. “Oh you are there. Sorry if I called a little early!”

“I… honestly don’t even know what time it is,” Keith admitted.

“In Hoenn? Eleven in the morning,” Fiona pointed out. “I figured you might be a little wiped out from your contract.”

“Oh yeah, the contract, and everything else,” Keith murmured, thinking back to Kindle.

There was a short pause. “Everything else? Is there anything I need to know about?”

Keith chuckled faintly at that. “Oh just, I… got tangled up with a contest pokemon. For the second time, actually. And this one wasn’t even my fault! She basically ambushed me!”

“Female trainer?”

“Actually… yeah. How’d you know? Is that common?”

Fiona paused, choosing her words carefully. “Well, for female pokemon, yes. Pokemon generally have sexual orientation distributions consistent with that of humans, about five percent or so are gay or bisexual or whatnot. But a much, much higher percentage than that have a thing for humans so they tend to ambush the first human male they can get their paws on. Pokemon groomers, babysitters, the people who run daycares, contest trainers, everyone! They all get ambushed quite a lot by amorous pokemon, especially if said pokemon can’t ambush their master.”

“Oh that… I never really thought of that,” Keith muttered, frowning to himself and looking around the room. Aleda, Tammy, and Fayah were nowhere to be found. “I’m… uh… I don’t actually… I think I lost some time?”

“Was she using ‘attract’?” Fiona asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Keith sucked air between his teeth. “Yes, I think.”

“Silly pokemon, thinking it works on humans just as well as on pokemon,” Fiona sighed. “You really need to learn to say ‘no’, Keith.”

Keith grimaced. “She was a  _ braixen _ , how can I say ‘no’ to that?”

There was a pause and Keith could  _ hear _ Fiona rolling her eyes. “Either way, speaking of not being able to say ‘no’, I have a job offer for you.”

“I’m uh… listening,” Keith said distractedly, holding his tablet in front of his face and scrolling through his messages and calls, trying to figure out what had happened the previous day or so.

“Well…” Fiona trailed off, and then said brightly, “Jewel has some time off work! She needs someone to take her to a fancy resort and pamper her for a while, think you’d be up f-”

“No!” Keith cut across her.

“What?” Fiona asked blankly.

“Arceus,  _ no _ ,” Keith reiterated. “I’m so wiped out I don’t even know where my pokemon are right now. I can’t have Jewel all over me using attract on me every half hour, she’d  _ kill _ me.”

“Oh,” Fiona said, perplexed. “That’s… uh, not the answer I expected!”

“Why are you all over me this week?” Keith asked bluntly.

Fiona paused. “What do you mean?”

Keith pondered for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts. “You keep… throwing things at me. First the thing with Zahara, and now this, the literal day aft-... is it the day after?”

“It is, yes,” Fiona responded tersely.

“The  _ day _ after, you’re already trying to throw a new contract at me, what gives?”

“Your situation is rather… delicate,” Fiona stated bluntly.

Keith paused at that, frowning. “It.. is?”

“Yes, it is,” Fiona reiterated. “You can’t appear on camera due to injuries sustained, so you’re out of filming for a couple weeks. And you can’t do any contract work for us until Cassandra and Zero figure out how James tracked you down, or why Fayah suddenly came back to you out of the blue.”

“Well, yeah, I guess. I’ve not got a whole lot to do.”

“And you work in a business where forced indolence can lead to certain amounts of resentment. We told you we were going to have you do work, and now we’ve got you sitting around waiting for us. You are ripe for poaching.”

“Poaching?” Keith asked blankly.

“Another company stealing you away. You’re not exactly one of our larger stars or agents just yet so they’re not gonna be knocking down your door to get at you but… I’d prefer for you not to be sitting around, idle, thinking about how much better you might have it somewhere else.”

“Better?” Keith asked, laughing. “I just spent a night with a luxray and the early morning with a braixen. It doesn’t  _ get _ any better.”

Fiona paused at that, as she seemed to think something over. “You do know it’s Thursday, right?”

Keith blinked once. “Thursday?”

“Yes. Your contract was Tuesday night, you ostensibly fooled around with a braixen Wednesday morning. It is now Thursday.”

“Fuck,” Keith swore, looking at his tablet again. “I slept for… like sixteen hours?!”

“It certainly would appear so,” Fiona stated.

Keith groaned. “Fayah has probably already killed Lucia.”

“Perhaps you should get some more rest?” Fiona suggested. “Did you try the moomoo milk?”

“Oh yeah, I drank some. I think it gave me a hit of fortitude that the braixen promptly fucked out of me.”

“Try drinking some each morning with breakfast,” Fiona suggested.

Keith paused. “You know I’m not going anywhere, right?”

“I know, I know,” Fiona said, her tone annoyed. “But I worry.”

“Have you ‘lost’ people to poaching before?” Keith asked sympathetically.

“Several,” Fiona said darkly. “So any time any of our agents are idle, I make sure to send some work their way.”

“Sending Jewel my way feels more like attempted murder.”

“Oh shush,” Fiona said, the roll of her eyes audible in her tone. “I know you’d just about kill for a few hours alone with her.”

Keith frowned at that, and then grumbled quietly. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Doesn’t change the fact that she wears me out each time.”

“So, you’ll take her?” Fiona asked hopefully.

Keith grumbled more, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m kind of on the fence, to be honest. I… still don’t know where my pokemon are, I just slept for… I think more than twenty hours. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to  _ get _ an erection right now and if Jewel shows up and I can’t perform I’m afraid she’ll find some way to force me to. Or break me.”

“Yes, that is entirely possible,” Fiona admitted, sighing faintly. “I’d consider it a personal favour if you did take her though… at least for a day.”

“You already cleared her schedule thinking that I’d say ‘yes’, didn’t you?” Keith accused.

Fiona’s silence spoke volumes.

Keith heaved a sigh. “Fine. I’ll take her, but can you like… drop her off at a gangbang somewhere and keep her amused for a day or so? I desperately need to recover.”

“You can keep her in her ball for a while, if you want to risk it,” Fiona responded. “I suggest you purchase some sunglasses. So you’re not noticed in public. Our reach is vast and you would be surprised at how often female pokemon will attempt to molest you.”

“My life is already that of a bad porn scene,” Keith said with a short laugh. “Not that I can complain much.”

“I’ll add a little bonus to your account on top of the contract fee from Jahi, since you’ll be looking after Jewel. Anywhere you take her, just book it to the company, meals included.”

“Oh, cool… I’ll have to look up some place to drag her to tomorrow… Is there like a cock museum around here somewhere?”

Fiona giggled. “No, but there is a resort out by the bay she might enjoy fucking you at. Or a dark alleyway, anywhere, really.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I really have to slap myself awake properly and find my pokemon now,” Keith said distractedly. “They’re probably murdering each other right now.”

“Very well. I’ll send Jewel your way soon. Be sure to pick her up from the pokecentre promptly.”

“Okay, but I’m billing you guys if she puts me in hospital… and uh, speaking of putting me in hospital…”

Fiona answered hesitantly, “Yes?”

“I’m not… a big expert on damaged pokemon and whatnot,” Keith said helplessly, chewing on his tongue for a moment. “I don’t know how to handle Fayah.”

“Handle her? You seem to be doing well enough so far, considering your lack of injury.”

“I mean like… you know…  _ sexually _ ,” Keith explicated.

Fiona’s tone was guarded and she obviously picked her words very carefully. “You’re going to have to explain a little bit more to me than that.”

“Well, you know,” Keith said anxiously, looking around just in case a six-foot-tall lycanroc had somehow managed to have been hiding behind a dresser the entire time he had been on the phone. “She was abused by her previous trainer. I think that’s the best way to put it.”

“Yes, that is most certainly what I would classify it as. Are you seeking to get her counselling for it?” Fiona asked tersely.

Keith frowned, reading the leading note in Fiona’s voice. “I can hear the disapproval in your voice. What’s the problem?”

Fiona tsked. “I am simply hoping you’re not the kind of person to pursue a sexual relationship with a damaged pokemon. I  _ will not _ help you coax that pokemon into one.”

“Oh, that’s not it at all!” Keith responded defensively. “I just…  _ she _ keeps approaching  _ me _ .”

“Define ‘approach’?” Fiona pressed.

“Like in the shower last… night?” Keith pondered. “The night before? The last time I  _ remember _ showering, I took her in there with me to get her cleaned up because she was still dirty, but she took it to mean I wanted to screw her. I didn’t even hint at it or anything but, like, she just started licking me and whatnot!”

“And what was your response?”

“I grabbed her and turned her around and told her I didn’t bring her into the shower to  _ screw _ her and then sort of… asked if  _ she _ wanted to do it with me. She didn’t give me a yea or nay so I just left it at that. But… it’s  _ gonna _ happen again. I’m a fucking porn star, for Arceus’ sake. She’s  _ watched _ me screwing other pokemon before. And since I’m uh…” Keith trailed off, giving a nervous cough. “Since I’m kinda doing that with Tammy… and Aleda... and Lucia…”

“Busy boy,” Fiona said with a chuckle.

“Yeah I kinda… fell into a lot of this. But I don’t want Fayah to think that _ I _ think she’s not acceptable as a… partner or whatever. But I also don’t want to… like, you know! She was abused all the time as a pokemon I’m guessing and she probably just thinks it’s ‘normal’ and is just doing it out of habit…”

“Do you  _ want _ to screw her?” Fiona asked bluntly.

Keith bit his lip for a moment. “Yes,  _ Arceus _ , yes,” he admitted. “She’s giant and terrifying and so strong she could literally pick me up and throw me across the room… I think she did do that at one point, actually. And I find that  _ really _ sexy in a way that I should probably discuss with a therapist to make sure it’s not rooted in childhood trauma somehow but there’s still the fact that her previous trainer was an absolute dirtbag.”

“Yes, very much so,” Fiona said with a soft sigh. “If you’re looking to have a  _ healthy _ sexual relationship with Fayah, then consent is not enough. I would highly suggest putting yourself in a situation where your control is taken away from you. Bondage would work best. If she has you literally tied to the bed, then she has all of the power, and her actions will be motivated by her own application of social power rather than the preprogrammed social dynamic she had with her previous trainer.”

“Again but in English, please,” Keith said, bewildered.

“On top of whatever else she’s been through, being used for sex like that will teach her that sex is not something to be enjoyed, but rather… an obligation. A chore. If you ask for it, or press her for it, she will have sex with you out of obligation. You have to remove the obligation so she can explore it herself, basically. I think the  _ healthiest _ way to go about it would be to tie yourself to a bed with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and then giving her the key to do with as she will.”

Keith paled slightly. “And what if she just… runs off with the key or whatever?”

“If you have to ask that question, you don’t trust her enough to be screwing her yet,” Fiona stated flatly.

Keith gave a chagrined nod at that. “Touche.”

“As for what to do if she tries to initiate sex… every pokemon is different. I am not a psychologist and nor do I know her nearly well enough to say what to do. All I can suggest is that you make any sexual interaction between you two entirely about her. Abstain from your own pleasure entirely. Please her  _ only _ . I would even suggest masturbating afterwards completely outside the scope of your relationship with her, to demonstrate to her that the act was not driven by your desire to use her for sexual release. But again, you might run into the problem of her feeling as though she isn’t worthy of your attention, especially since you seem to be screwing every other female pokemon within your personal vicinity.”

“I really need to get something unfuckable to tag along with me,” Keith said with a laugh.

“Nothing is unfuckable,” Fiona said dismissively.

“Slugma,” Keith shot back.

“Lava fleshlight,” Fiona responded without missing a beat.

After he finished wincing, Keith breathed a faint sigh. “So… you don’t know anyone who could help us uh… talk it all through? Like a counselor or something?”

Fiona gave a thoughtful hum. “There are some pokemon we have who are quite adept at this kind of thing, but they’re spread out around the world. None in your region. I’d suggest that Jewel help translate but… she’s, you know, Jewel. She’d push you two to fuck no matter what.”

Keith grimaced. “While she watches, of course.”

“Of course,” Fiona said with a faint giggle. “Look, I’m sorry for thinking you had bad intentions to begin with. I can see you’re in a bit of a pickle. All I can say is… trust your instincts. If she tries to  _ join in _ with your fun with your current pokemon, then allow her to. Your ‘fun’ with your current pokemon must be pretty above board and motivated by more than transactional pleasure, and she’ll likely pick up on that. But otherwise, abstain until you feel it is the right time.”

“How do you know it’s not… ‘transactional’?” Keith asked, perplexed.

“Because Aleda definitely wouldn’t go for that,” Fiona responded simply, giggling. “If you tried to screw her, off-camera, and she wasn’t emotionally invested? She’d send you to the burn unit or the morgue.”

Keith gave a slightly nervous chuckle at that. “Well, good thing I have a way with pokemon!”

“On and off screen,” Fiona said warmly. “Do you have any other questions?”

“Nope, I’m gonna go find my pokemon now. Thanks for the advice, Fiona.”

* * *

Keith knocked on the door to Alice’s hotel room; the one right next to his own. But there was no answer. As he pulled his tablet out to call Alice and find out where she was, he wandered over to the window at the end of the hallway, standing next to an artificial fern that smelled very, very faintly of synthetic lavender. He could see a great deal of the city, right to the ocean. Their rooms were only on the third floor, and the view from the rooftop must have been breathtaking. But looking down further, he caught sight of a flurry of movement in the courtyard below.

A lycanroc and lucario very visibly fighting.

Keith closed the call before it could connect, and then turned and ran for the stairs, bounding down them three-at-a-time.

* * *

  
  


“Fayah!” Keith barked as he rounded the courtyard walls and found Fayah locked in a clinch with Lucia. Fayah was using her superior size to dominate the lucario, one large paw clapped down on Lucia’s shoulder, forcing her to bend forwards. Lucia was holding her ground, body turned to the side, weight held evenly and tail curling for balance.

Keith’s call startled Fayah, and she looked up, losing focus enough that Lucia could roll her shoulders and slip out from under her grasp, rotating fully over onto her paws and lifting one leg up in a powerful kick right against Fayah’s jaw.

Fayah’s head snapped to the left with the impact, and she froze for an instant as she registered the hit, before rounding on the lucario with a surprisingly scary snarl. Lucia tried to turn and dodge, whirling away from a giant incoming strike from Fayah, but the lycanroc had the experience to follow the lithe jackal with her hit. Lucia was caught right between the shoulder-blade, and sent  _ slamming _ chin-first into the grass, sliding almost a full foot on her chin before her spike dug into the soft grass and she went full-scorpion, flipping over onto her back and staring up at the sky in a daze.

“Keith!” Alice called, and he finally caught sight of Alice, Atlas, Aleda and Tammy all seated at a picnic table. Atlas was laying on his stomach next to it, Alice was half-on the seat and half-on the arcanine, while Tammy was nestled between Aleda’s forepaws, with all four of them idly watching the lycanroc and lucario fight.

Bewildered, Keith moved over towards the picnic table, fighting the urge to try and intervene between the two pokemon fighting. “What’s… what’s going on?”

“A friendly sparring match. Err, a sparring match. Not too friendly,” Alice corrected herself, giggling slightly.

Keith cast his gaze back at Fayah and Lucia, and watched as Fayah helped Lucia back to her paws. Immediately, the two of them squared off again, and Lucia delivered a trio of brutally accurate jabs right on Fayah’s nose, followed by a high kick that caught the lycaroc in the jaw. Lucia pivoted, and tried a round-house kick with her opposite foot, but Fayah just leaned back, letting the foot graze past her nose before delivering her counter-attack. It was a  _ brutal _ left hook with her giant paw, catching Lucia off-balance and making her stagger, before the big over-hand right came down on her left shoulder, crumpling the lucario like a cheap plastic cup. 

Fayah paused to make sure Lucia wasn’t going to get up immediately, and then helped her up again, before they both squared off once more.

Even though it looked quite violent, and Fayah had a small trickle of blood spilling from her left nostril, Keith could tell that Lucia was pulling her punches and that Fayah wasn’t using all of her  _ incredible _ strength. Even the concerned faces looking on from windows and balconies were more enjoying the spectacle than truly concerned for the pokemon involved.

“...Why though?” Keith asked blankly as he sat down next to Alice, watching Lucia duck under one of Fayah’s strikes and knee the lycanroc in the stomach, which had all the effect of throwing a rock at a rhyhorn.

“They were going to fight right in my room, so I told them to take it outside,” Alice said calmly. “I figured letting them fight it out would be more healthy than telling them to sit in their corners and having them  _ glare _ at each other until you got back. Where have you  _ been _ anyhow?”

“Oh I got uh, caught up with things this morning… yesterday... morning?” Keith tried to reason out, lifting a hand as Aleda approached so that she could nose in under his palm. He automatically started to pet her, stroking over her headtuft, while Tammy stepped into his lap and then flopped down on top of his thighs, stretching out happily. “I don’t really… remember much from this morning.. Yesterday?”

“Don’t remember your drunk phone call?” Alice asked pointedly, turning to stare at him.

Keith blinked once. “No, not at all.”

“I rang you up yesterday morning to ask where you were. You answered and were so drunk that you were incoherent. Said something about moomoo milk, a competition, which I can only assume was a drinking competition, and then started snoring, on the call with me!”

Keith gave a sheepish smile at that. “Well, I wasn’t drinking. I  _ was _ under the effects of ‘attract’ though.”

“I really need to teach that to Lucia,” Alice said thoughtfully.

Keith paled. “Please don’t.”

Alice giggled, and then peered at him. “So your contract wiped you out that much, huh?”

Keith shook his head. “Not entirely. I was fine after my contract, but on the way back to the hotel I thought I’d stop in and enjoy a contest and so then a random braixen waylaid me and fucked me utterly senseless.”

“You’re joking.”

“I am  _ not _ ,” Keith responded bluntly. “And everything after that I don’t really remember. She used ‘attract’ on me a bunch of times and that is not good for anyone’s health.”

“Do you just… fuck anything that moves?” Alice asked flatly.

Keith shrugged, stroking Aleda’s headtuft and scritching her neck lightly. “Some days, it feels like it! I think Kindle was just pent up is all. And she saw an opportunity and went for it with both paws. Not even the first braixen I’ve been with.”

Alice gave him a long stare and just shook her head. 

“So why are they fighting?” Keith asked, peering over at where Fayah and Lucia were still fighting, showing no signs of stopping.

“Ironically, over  _ you _ I think,” Alice said dismissively, shrugging and leaning back against Atlas a little further, one of her hands lazily scritching around his ear. “They were butting heads the instant you left the hotel, and being stuck cooped up together for two nights did not help.”

“And how long have they been at it?” Keith asked, watching Fayah pick up Lucia and bodily slam her down on the soft grass.

“‘Bout two hours,” Alice said casually, as Lucia did a reverse hand-stand with a quick kick to Fayah’s jaw in passing. “So what’s the plan for the next couple days?”

“Well, I’m going to be fucked. Literally,” Keith said, with a faint grumble.

“Oh you poor thing,” Alice responded, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Fiona was afraid I was going to go stir-crazy without any contracts and so she was finding random things for me to do, and she’d already lined me up with my fluffer, Jewel, for the next couple days.”

“Your fluffer?” Alice asked blankly.

Keith nodded. “A lopunny whose sole job is to keep me hard in between takes.”

Alice blinked. “Sounds like a resume I wouldn’t have the first idea on how to write.”

“Well she’s really,  _ really _ good at, uh,” Keith dropped his voice in case anyone nearby might hear them over the walls. “Sucking dick, mostly. And she likes it so much she’ll use ‘attract’ on me to keep me going after.”

“Sounds positively awful,” Alice said unconvincingly.

“And so I have to take this lopunny to a resort for the weekend and she’ll probably suck my dick until I’m unconscious again,” Keith complained.

Alice gave him a long stare, pursing her lips. “Lucia would  _ kill _ for that.”

“I don’t even know if she likes going down on people,” Keith said, letting his gaze drift over to where Lucia was trying, and failing, to get Fayah into an effective armbar. “I mean, she did it a  _ little _ bit with me but I didn’t ev-”

“Finish that sentence and you’re getting locked in a room with her,” Alice said darkly.

Keith laughed.

* * *

After another hour of increasingly-tired sparring, Fayah and Lucia finally staggered over to the picnic table, both of them almost collapsing next to it. Fayah looked entirely mussed up, with her fur sticking out at odd angles, while Lucia was dirty and covered with errant blades of grass. Both of them were breathing hard, and looked too exhausted to give each other any more than mild looks of annoyance.

Alice looked down her nose at Lucia, and then gave a faint smile. “Got that out of your system, huh?”

Lucia lifted a paw in a rough approximation of a middle finger at her trainer but didn’t even lift her head.

Fayah was on her knees properly now, large paws on the grass, supporting herself, still a towering, imposing figure, but obviously exhausted. “Are you done fighting?” Keith asked blankly.

Fayah lifted her head and then gave a small nod, before dropping forwards on to her stomach to try and catch her breath.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled out her wallet, walking over to the ground-floor cafe to get both of the pokemon some water.

* * *

“So where are you planning on going tomorrow?” Alice asked as she handed back Aleda’s, Tammy’s, and Fayah’s pokeball to Keith. They were using the stairs to get to the fourth floor rather than waiting out the crowd of people standing around the elevators.

Keith slid Aleda’s and Tammy’s pokeballs into his pocket, but kept Fayah’s pokeball close in his front pocket. The pokemon were climbing the stairs behind them, Aleda, Fayah, Tammy and Lucia all bringing up the rear. Atlas had been transferred into his pokeball until they got back to the room on account of being too big to easily traverse the staircases.

“I dunno, honestly. There are some seaside resorts down by the beach that might work, why do you ask?”

“I was thinking of taking a trip over to Dewford town. Lucia wants to murder the gym leader there to prove her fighting prowess, and I think it’d be a good way for her to blow off some steam instead of blowing you,” Alice said with a giggle.

Keith narrowed his eyes at Alice, and there was a protesting ‘Cario!’ from further down the stairs.

“We’ll only be gone a day or so. Catch a ferry over there, stay overnight maybe, and then come back. And that’s plenty of time for you to spend with that lopunny.”

“Are you asking my permission?” Keith asked blankly.

“More just your opinion. You’ve got no problem with that?”

Keith shrugged. “Don’t see why not.”

* * *

Keith had barely sat down on his hotel bed with Aleda and Tammy sprawled out next to him when his tablet started ringing. He picked it up, sliding the call-accept button until the screen resolved to a Violent Enterprises logo.

“Keith?” Fiona asked.

“Present,” Keith responded.

“How are you this afternoon?”

“I feel terrible,” Keith admitted with a faint laugh. “I haven’t been out yet to get more moomoo milk, so please don’t ask.”

“Very well, I was calling to inform you that Jewel’s pokeball is awaiting collection at the pokecentre on Aspear street.”

“I’ll go down and get her today… but do I have to let her out today? Can I at least have this evening off so I can get my energy back?”

Fiona gave a long pause at that, and then sighed. “Yes, that would be fine. Though she will likely be amped up after being cooped up in a pokeball for so long, and her ‘punishment’ will likewise be a little bit more forceful.”

Keith made an ‘eurgh’ noise and then sighed. “Why can’t we just get a pokemon with unlimited stamina to take care of her?”

“You think Jewel would be interested in a pokemon?” Fiona asked with a giggle. “No, she’s purely interested in humans, I’m afraid.”

Keith sighed. “Okay, I’ll go pick her up and think about letting her out of the ball early.”

“Nine A.M. tomorrow at the latest,” Fiona cautioned. “This was marketed to her as a vacation and keeping her in the pokeball for the majority of it would make her incredibly cross.”

“Mhmm, I get it,” Keith said.

“And before you go, Cassandra dug up something that you need to see, Keith,” Fiona said. Her tone was serious now, and there was a marked difference in the air of her voice.

Keith chewed his tongue for a moment. “Why, what is it?”

“It’s about Fayah,” Fiona said carefully. “I’m sending you through the files now.”

“Is it about her past…?” Keith asked blankly, giving Fayah a look. The lycanroc was sitting in the corner as usual, watching him with one eye, the other covered by her mohawk. An empty bottle of water was sitting between her knees.

“Of a sorts,” Fiona said with a slightly resigned sigh. 

“I don’t much like your tone,” Keith admitted.

Fiona paused, choosing her words carefully. “I… I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised but it is a complicated situation.”

Keith’s tablet made a noise, interrupting him before he could speak again. “Right, the file is here, I’ll give it a look when we’re done.”

“Look at it now, please,” Fiona insisted. “It will provide context for what I will tell you next.”

“Okay, fine,” Keith said, pulling his tablet away and fiddling with it until he could get the loudspeaker to activate. He then scrolled through his recent files until he found the one Fiona had just sent him. The video player popped up, showing a rather grainy video that appeared to be a security camera installed in a business. An alleyway with a single street-light was visible.

“What am I looking at?” Keith asked, squinting at the grainy video.

“Security camera footage taken last week, at an alleyway alongside a hotel in Mauville.”

“Hmm,” Keith responded, watching the video, waiting for anything to happen. There was a flurry of movement as someone was  _ ejected _ from a second-floor window, hitting the ground with a wincingly-hard impact and then laying prone. A large figure leaped down from the window, and then strode over the prone form. Keith immediately recognized Fayah’s silhouette. She reached to her throat and tore her collar off, fiddling with it and then dropping it on the prone form, before turning and loping away, off-camera.

“Sweet Arceus was that James?”

Fayah looked up at the mention of her previous master’s name, and her eyes narrowed intently.

“Yes,” Fiona said carefully. “He was admitted to the critical care unit early that morning and discharged himself a couple days ago. We lost track of him after that.”

Keith looked up at Fayah, and then down at the screen again, frowning. “So I guess that kinda answers the question on what happened between them.”

“Fayah certainly seems to have made her choice, at the very least, if not choosing you specifically, she’s chosen not to continue with her old trainer.”

“Thank you for showing me this,” Keith said, watching Fayah all the while.

“I thought you’d want to know about it,” Fiona said with guarded cheer. “Give me a call if you need anything, and don’t forget to charge the resort you choose to stay at to Violet Enterprises.”

“I’ll remember, thanks,” Keith said, closing the call and then setting his tablet aside. Fayah was still watching him, sensing that something was amiss.

“C’mere,” Keith said, beckoning to the lycanroc.

Fayah paused, but then did as asked, getting heavily to her paws and stomping over to the bed in front of Keith. Aleda lifted her head and protested at the noise, before laying her head back down and resuming dozing.

Keith reached up, and lightly grasped Fayah’s cheek with his palm, lifting his other hand over to lightly pet her mohawk. Fayah’s ears flattened back, but she allowed the petting, before leaning in to the motion slightly, but enough that Keith could feel her powerful muscles pushing against his palms.

After a moment, Keith reached into his pocket, coming up with her pokeball and then holding it out for her.

Fayah looked at him, and then down at the pokeball, and then back again, before gingerly taking the ball, clasping it between her two heavy paws. She turned, and stomped back over to the pot plant in the corner, depositing the pokeball gently there, before she rounded once more. But instead of sitting down, she stomped over to the bed once more, and laid her heavy head in Keith’s lap, silently begging for more pets that Keith was all too happy to give.

* * *

After an uneventful morning, Keith packed his bags, heading down to the foyer and then out into the city streets proper. Alice had already taken her leave, and her, Lucia, and Atlas had all headed down to the docks to catch a ferry to Dewford town an hour previously.

Keith was on the lookout for a beachside resort to take Jewel to for the day. He stopped in at the pokecentre to get her pokeball, and paid a rather steep price for a six-pack of moomoo milk, and acquired an armful of brochures.

Slateport was a popular tourist destination, and had fully four different resorts. One of them was basically just a beach resort with an open air massage therapy area, and Keith discarded that immediately. It was a day resort, and didn’t even have private rooms.

Two of the remaining resorts were beachside but from the pictures, they were quite open, and the hotel rooms were basically wood huts strewn along the beachfront.

The fourth resort, however, was individual luxury hotel rooms laid out along the shoreline with a central bar and restaurant. The buildings for the hotel were modern, with stone foundations, thick walls to keep out the winter cold, sliding glass doors for views of the beach, king-sized beds, a large hot tub in the central room overlooking the beach, and a gigantic shower built for larger pokemon. It was perfect luxury, and had a price tag to match.

Keith checked on his tablet for the booking information, and the ability to charge to Violet Enterprises popped up in his options.

If he was giving Jewel the best possible day off, that was certainly the place!

After deciding that it was too far to walk to the resort, Keith hired a ponyta-drawn carriage to take them to the resort. It was a little bit pricey, but walking that far would have taken half the afternoon, and Keith desperately wanted to rest some more before Jewel wore him out the next day. Fayah had trouble fitting in the carriage, but eventually, she managed, though Keith had to basically sit in her lap. He was thoroughly aware of how much larger than him she was when he was leaning back against her, and even the carriage driver seemed a little reluctant to turn his back on her.

* * *

The resort loomed large over the shoreline, with the central accommodation building, a full six stories tall with terraced balconies with private swimming pools on each level overlooking the beach.

Keith looked up at the gleaming building and whistled in awe, before heading for the reception, his three pokemon in tow. A small crowd of people were waiting to be served, and so Keith detoured down a hallway to a large window overlooking the beach. The little private buildings were visible from there, and he could see a lot better now that they were less ‘private’ than the images in the brochure hinted. There wasn’t a huge deal of separation between each building, but at least they weren’t pressed up tight to each other. As long as they had curtains to draw, it would be private enough for Jewel and he.

After deciding that the lodgings would be adequate for whatever debauchery Jewel had planned for him, he turned and headed back to the reception. The line had lessened somewhat, but he still had to sit through quite a few questions asked by people staying at the resort.

‘Yes we offer boat tours, leaving in the morning, would you like to book a trip?’

‘Sorry the Corsola migration isn’t for another few weeks.’

‘Yes there are tentacruel in the waters around here and it’s recommended to swim with a paralyze heal at all times’.

And finally, Keith got to the front counter. “One of your private buildings out there on the beach please.”

“A bungalow? One night?”

“Two nights, please,” Keith corrected.

“Very well,” the receptionist said, tapping some keys on her computer.

“Charged to, uh,” Keith lowered his voice, looking around. “ _ Violet Enterprises _ .”

“Please hand over your pokedex or tablet,” the receptionist said, holding out her hand.

Keith blinked, but fished his tablet out of his pocket, handing it over. The receptionist didn’t even look up, laying the tablet on a little black pad. The screen on the tablet flashed once, and then showed the Violet Enterprises logo. “Ah yes, Keith Richards,” the receptionist hummed, tapping some more keys. “Your room is booked for two nights.”

The tablet flashed again, and then the screen flickered for just a moment. “The grounds map has been uploaded to your device. Your bungalow is bungalow nineteen, at the far end of the lot,” she said, producing a key for him with a ‘19’ stamped on the tag.

Keith took the key, and his tablet back, sliding them into separate pockets.

“Enjoy your stay, Mister Richards,” she said with a slight bow of her head, before lowering her voice as well with a conspiratorial whisper. “I quite enjoy your work.”

Keith felt his face flushing, and he nodded. “Well, thanks!” he said awkwardly, turning and heading for the front door.

Aleda gave him a long look, and then rolled her eyes at his fluster, while all three pokemon fell into step behind him.

* * *

The bungalow was a little smaller than the brochure had implied, with sliding glass doors out the front leading to a wide leisure area, and then a rear space divided in to a shower, toilet and bedroom. The front room had a raised half, with a hot tub that sat in the dividing line, so that any water spilled would end up in the lower half, which was rock with carefully-placed drains and sluices to keep it from getting too wet. A front veranda was outside the glass double-doors, with a pair of deck chairs bolted to it, with fluffy, luxury cushions laid out inside the room itself out of the elements. There were storm clouds brewing in the distance over a churning ocean, so Keith didn’t think the deckchairs would see much use that evening.

The bedroom was as roomy as it could be given the overall size of the building, with most of the space taken up by a king-size bed. A small table with an alarm clock sat beside the bed, with a walk-in wardrobe built into the wall with an ironing board inside.

The front room had a tiny kitchen spot that was just a microwave, a toaster and a kettle on a shelf, and a small bar-fridge built into a nook, with a narrow bar and a pair of stools to be used for eating. The entire room was built around the hot tub, which was a larger, four-person model with a stepped bottom, and drink holders arrayed around the outside for comfort. It was drained of water for now, but a large-bore pipe with a heavy-duty lever-style tap was embedded in the flooring with the end terminating in the hot tub itself, which would fill it incredibly fast. The hot tub itself had a lowered lip around the front side, so that any overflow would be right onto the tiles and towards the drains in it, instead of up over the wood-panelled interior of the room.

“Well it’s not  _ awful _ ,” Keith said, eyeing the hot tub, while Fayah stomped over to the bedroom door and peeked in, her ears flattening as she failed to spy a corner that could accommodate her. Aleda had already moved over to the kitchen area of the room and was curiously snuffling around the various styles of coffee in small sachets in a bowl on the bar. She was carefully inspecting each one, nosing the ones she didn’t like out of the way.

Tammy had already spied the luxury cushions near the doors, and bounded over to them, picking the softest spot she could find and promptly flopping on it, wiggling around to get comfy and then sprawling out lazily.

“I see you’re all comfortable,” Keith said with a chuckle, setting his backpack down by the door leading into the bedroom, while Fayah ambled into the bedroom and gently placed her pokeball down on the dresser. She then stomped over to the walk-in wardrobe, staring at it, and then picking up the ironing board and leaning it against the far wall so she could turn and sit in the wardrobe.

Aleda had decided on a coffee brand she liked, a sweet blend of watmel berries and coffee beans in a purple packet. She strode over to him smugly, holding up the packet towards him expectantly.

“Oh fine,” Keith said, taking the packet from her and then heading over to the kitchen area to put the kettle on.

* * *

A heavy rain was falling outside, loudly pelting the building, while powerful winds howled against the walls. The sliding door to the front patio was being constantly pelted with fat bullets of rain, crashing against it in rhythmic waves. The sun had set an hour earlier and with it had come the storm.

The interior of the bungalow had cooled somewhat since the daytime, and Keith had turned on the hot tub. As predicted, the large-gauge pipe filled the hot tub with luke-warm water in under a minute. A water-proof control on the side of the hot tub had a rather lengthy selection of different settings, but Keith decided on the ‘standard’ selection, flicking the tub on. Immediately, a gentle stream of bubbles started up, and indirect lights in the bottom of the hot tub turned on, illuminating the bottom of the tub and casting a cozy glow.

Pleasantly surprised, Keith took off his shirt and pants, wearing just a pair of boxers as he lowered himself into the water. It was tepid at first, but the heating elements around the bottom of the tub were soon fixing that, and very quickly, the tub was at a nice temperature.

Keith grumbled faintly to himself as he realised he hadn’t gotten a drink, and it was already far too comfortable to get out to get one, and so he just seated himself on the raised step and stretched out, watching the rain pelt the sliding front door. Tammy was still sitting on the cushions she had claimed, but looked interested in the hot tub, her eyes narrowed at it and a thoughtful expression on her muzzle. Aleda was over near the kitchen, a round soup cup between her paws that still held a measure of her coffee in it. She had been lazily lapping at it all evening, with her tails carefully curled around the exterior. Keith was certain she was using her fire powers to keep the cup from going cold, as it had been steaming steadily for the last two hours.

Fayah however, was still in the room, and last Keith had seen her, she was sleeping fitfully, curled up in the corner of the wardrobe. He had carefully placed a pillow between her head and the wall, and she had unconsciously accepted it.

Jewel’s pokeball was sitting on the little bar, and Keith occasionally shot it glances. Should he take her out? After being  _ destroyed _ by Zahara and Kindle, he wasn’t quite certain if he wanted to immediately get fucked back into unconsciousness. But he did want to make a mess of someone…

Harrumphing to himself, Keith braved the colder air of the room to drip over the wood panelling and grab a moomoo milk from the fridge, quickly scooting back over to the hot tub and dropping down into it. With the bungalow being chilly, he felt like he could just sleep in the hot tub instead of spending any amount of time in the bed itself.

Once he was reseated, Keith pulled the top off the glass bottle of milk. It was only 600ml, but with how curiously thick and creamy it was, it was a struggle to finish an entire bottle in one sitting. So Keith just watched the rain pelting the sliding glass doors, sipping away at the bottle of ice-cold moomoo milk.

Aleda had curled up to sleep by the time Tammy decided to approach, pulling herself up to balance precariously on the lip of the tub, before prancing around to where it met the floor, eyeing Keith’s mostly-finished bottle of milk.

“You trying to steal my milk?” Keith asked defensively, grasping the little pokemon and pulling her into the tub with him. Tammy gave a surprised and annoyed squeak at getting wet, her paws padding at the water for a moment as she  _ huffed _ up at him, eyes narrowing.

Keith poked his tongue out at her, but then released her, and she ducked down to submerge her entire body before paddling back to the edge of the tub, and then mincing along the raised step towards him.

Keith watched her suspiciously, and his caution was confirmed when Tammy crawled into his lap and settled there, staring up at him with her big brown eyes entreatingly, putting her paws up on his chest and lowering her ears sadly.

“Oh fine,” Keith said, muffling a chuckle and then picking up the mostly-empty bottle of milk, holding it above her nose. “Open up.”

Tammy opened her muzzle willingly, tilting her head back and extending her tongue, eyes closed. Keith paused for a moment then, wishing he had his tablet to take a picture of her like this. It certainly didn’t help that the last time he had seen her in that pose, she had been waiting expectantly for a mouthful of his spunk.

Swallowing thickly, Keith tilted the bottle above her muzzle, watching the white liquid drip and splash down over her tongue. Tammy opened an eye to peer at him, waiting until he stopped pouring before she closed her mouth and gave a firm swallow, smirking up at him knowingly.

“Pix.” Tammy stated smugly, her multiple tails giving slow little swishes back and forth in the water above his boxers, before she opened her mouth again, extending her tongue carefully while staring directly into his eyes.

Keith gave a faint grumble, pouring the last of the moomoo milk over her tongue, eyes narrowing at the vulpix as she swallowed down the liquid happily. “You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you?”

Tammy arched an eyebrow at him, feigning a hurt look, before her expression turned mischievous and she gave a sweet little nod.

Keith rolled his eyes and booped her nose with a finger, before giving a chuckle. “You are naughty,” he chided.

Tammy stared up at him, and then submerged far enough that she could blow bubbles at him defiantly, before leaning forwards to rest her chin on his bare chest, her little forepaws pressing together and resting very low on his stomach. 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, eyes narrowing down at the vulpix suspiciously.

“Piiix,” Tammy responded innocently, tilting her head up at him with her best approximation of an honest smile, which was immediately contradicted when her soft little paws sank to the hem of his boxers and pulled them down an inch or so.

Keith stared at the vulpix, struggling internally as to whether to stop her or not. On the one hand, he was due to spend ‘quality time’ with Jewel the next morning, which would no doubt result in him getting fucked into a coma. On the other hand, he was lying in a cozy hot tub with gentle bubbles caressing his body; it was nice and dark as he hadn’t bothered to get up and turn on the light, and so the only illumination was from the in-built hot-tub lights; and he had an amorous vulpix willing to hold her mouth open and let him blow a load right over her tongue.

He glanced around, not seeing Aleda or Fayah, and then grumbled faintly and reached down to grasp the vulpix’s sides, lightly stroking along her fur under the water. A happy squeak left her, and she took his caress as tacit approval, and gripped the front of his pants in her little paws. She pulled his boxers down, the stretchy hem providing barely any resistance, and with a quick tug, she had his half-hard cock bobbing free in the water.

The soft, indirect lighting in the tub gave Tammy ample illumination to see what was happening under the surface of the water, and she lifted up, paws on his thighs as she stared down at the water, perplexed, trying to work out how she could get at him when he was clearly under the surface.

Keith chuckled, and stroked his fingers lazily down her spine, rubbing across the base of her tails, watching as the motion made her stretch and flex the tails, fanning them for a moment, before she looked up at him with an annoyed ‘pix!’

“What?” Keith asked, giving a sly little smile at her. “You’re the one that wants to start something, you gotta figure it out yourself,” he chided, squeezing his hands around her warm midsection, fingertips lightly brushing through silky wet fur.

“Vul!” Tammy complained, staring down at the surface of the water intently, watching his half-hard cock like a fearow might watch a caterpie crawling across the grass. She paused, and then took a deep breath, before plunging her muzzle down into the water.

Keith arched slightly as he felt the incredibly hot vulpix tongue glance around his tip, noticeably hotter even than the hot tub water, and his cock stiffened eagerly, throbbing to life as Tammy closed her little muzzle around his tip and gave him a weak, watery suck.

The sensation was short-lived as Tammy soon had to surface for air, huffing through her nose up at him as she panted faintly.

“Oh fine then,” Keith chuckled, slipping his hands to his boxers and pulling them down enough that they were hooked around his knees. He pulled one leg most of the way out of them, and then kicked them down the rest of the way so that they floated in the bubbles of the hot tub while he heaved himself up out of the water to sit on the edge of the tub, splaying his thighs out so that Tammy had full access to him.

“Vul!” Tammy declared happily, putting her forepaws in Keith’s lap, balancing them on his thighs. Her hindlegs were on the raised step in the tub, meaning her entire back half was still submerged, but she still had enough angle to reach his cock!

The heated vulpix tongue swirled against his stiffening cock, pushing it against his belly with an eager nuzzle as she dragged a long lick from his base all the way to his tip. Without the dulling effect of the water, he could feel everything in the way she lapped at him, and the little flick of her tongue against his tip when she reached the end had him very quickly stiffening!

Tammy giggled, adjusting her stance, her forepaws moving inwards to grasp around the base of his cock, deliberately pushing it tight against his lower belly where it wouldn’t move, and then attacking his tip with a wild flurry of licks that had him throbbing to full, eager size. She peered up at him, brown eyes narrowing with a naughty stare as she swirled her tongue in deliberate motions all around his tip, giggling when his cock jerked and the traces of water still on his cock were joined by a small dribble of precum.

Soft vulpix lips closed over his very tip, and her gentle paws grasped around his base to pull his cock down towards her, letting her get the angle to close her lips enough for a lewd suckle on his tip, nursing at him gently in a deliberate attempt to suckle the precum from him.

Keith hissed and leaned over the vulpix, one of his hands resting between her ears on reflex while he tried his very best not to grind his hips towards her or pull her head down over him. “F-fuck…” he hissed between clenched teeth.

“Vul!” Tammy managed to purr, her tone muffled by his tip stuffed between her lips, brown eyes peering up at him innocently before she leaned forwards and swallowed his entire tip. His hips jerked slightly on reflex, and she giggled as she gave three powerful bobs on him before pulling back and laying an eager flurry of teasing licks right against his very tip, making his cock throb and pulse visibly in front of her muzzle.

“You fucking  _ minx _ ,” Keith panted, affectionately ruffling both of her cheeks with his palms. Tammy smirked and puffed up her chest, her tails giving a fanned swirl in the water in response to his praise, before she dove back down and started to nurse powerfully on his tip, soft little paws squeezing around his base firmly.

“That eager to get another muzzlefull, huh?” Keith asked, watching Tammy deepen her nursing to bob on the first few inches of him. She paused at his words and her ears perked up, her cheeks seeming to flush slightly as she gave an awkward nodding bob on his cock, before redoubling her motions on him, grinding down further and suckling around him eagerly.

Keith’s hands slid down the eager vulpix’s form, grasping at her haunches for a moment, before one of his hands slipped under her, splaying fingers along her lower belly and inner thighs. Even in the heated tub, the crevice of Tammy’s little cunt was  _ noticeably _ hotter than the warm water around it, and so Keith had no difficulty tracing the cleft of her entrance with a fingertip.

Tammy gave a faint noise of protest around his cock, which quickly turned into a muffled moan and then a grasp of paws around his base a little harder than necessary, her brown eyes staring up at him almost menacingly.

“Hey, turnabout is fair play,” Keith said, booping her on the nose with his free hand. Tammy’s eyes crossed, and he used the momentary distraction to curl his fingers around and start to sink one inside her!

Tammy’s eyes widened, and she pulled off of his cock with another protest, standing up on the tips of her paws, her back arching a little as his finger sank between the tightly knitted muscles and spread her open, sinking into the furnace heat of her little pussy. Tight muscles immediately clenched around him, squeezing at the intrusion, and she stared up at him with a heated huff, her ears flattening back as she leaned forwards to nip at the inside of his thigh.

Keith jerked at the nip, and then chuckled, curling his hand and letting his fingertip brush lightly against the smooth, slick inner flesh. “Want me to stop?” he asked, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Tammy narrowed her eyes at him with the faintest of huffs, leaning forwards to push her nose against his cock again, opening her muzzle to sink back over him, only to pause and gasp, squeaking faintly as Keith adjusted his hand and sank a second digit inside her!

“P-pix!” Tammy stammered shrilly, her back arching and her tails fanning out, flicking water out across the floor as incredibly tight, silky-soft inner flesh  _ squeezed _ down around his fingertips She was incredibly hot inside, and keith was no stranger to that, but how incredibly  _ tight _ and  _ squeezing _ she was around his fingertips was something else. 

Tammy leaned forwards, panting hot exhalations against his balls as his cock bobbed lazily across her face, almost touching between her ears. 

“Tammy…” Keith said quietly, slowly stirring his digits inside her.

Tammy looked up at him with hazy brown eyes, licking her lips for a moment and giving the underside of his cock a distracted lick. “Vul?”

“Do you think it’d fit?” Keith asked, looking from her eyes, to the stiff human cock that was bobbing against her nose and muzzle, and then back again.

Tammy stared at him for a long moment, tilting her head to the side. “Pix?”

“I want to fuck you,” Keith said, his mouth a little dry, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. “Do you think it’d… you know... fit?” he queried, punctuating his question by burying his digits inside her in another slow thrust.

The vulpix stared up at him, drawing back for a moment to gaze at his cock, her head tilting first one way, and then the other, seeming to measure him in her mind. Brown eyes locked on his own, and she licked her lips nervously, before nodding once.

Keith withdrew his fingers from the vulpix, wrapping both hands around her middle and pulling her up out of the water. She squealed slightly at being hefted, pushing paws against his chest, but allowed him to lay her down on the edge of the hot tub, her tailtips dipping into the water and her rump right on the very lip of the tub.

He loomed over her, palms on either side of her body, staring down at her hungrily. His eyes travelled down her form, and Tammy stared up at him, her ears flattening back under the intensity of his stare. She paused, and then shakily spread her hindlegs, giving him the perfect view of that plump mound of vulpix flesh between her hindlegs.

The soft white fur of her underside was interrupted by the seam of her little cunt, with the soft white outer lips giving way to pink inner flesh that was just all the more visible when she spread her hindlegs for him.

Keith slipped his hand down to cup the heated mound of vulpix cunt, spreading her open very deliberately with his fingertips so that he could glimpse the softest pink of her deeper flesh.

“Vul…” Tammy panted, staring up at him, her paws held tight to her chest awkwardly, her cheeks flushed and ears perking at him before flattening back again.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Keith said shortly, grasping her rump with both hands and sliding a thumb between her thighs, tracing it down the length of her little cunny before spreading her once more for his viewing pleasure.

The soft pink of Tammy’s inner flesh was faintly sheened with moisture, and Keith was sure that some of it wasn’t water. Her gaze was locked on him, her little brown eyes wide and staring, hindlegs quivering with nervous anticipation.

Keith got his knees under himself, and then stood up properly, towering over the little vulpix. He gently dragged her along the side of the hot tub, until she was far enough along that he could step down so his feet were on the bottom of the hot tub, which left him at the perfect angle. His cock neatly slotted between her hindlegs, heavy and thick, bobbing once against the soft outer lips of that little vulpix cunt while his tip throbbed eagerly over her belly.

Tammy stared down at him, eyes wide, paws grasping at her own chest for a moment in nervous reflex as she measured him with her eyes.

Keith leaned forwards, grinding his hips downwards for a moment, letting her feel the underside of his cock lightly grind along that tight little cunny. Tammy squeaked, and one of her hindlegs pushed against his stomach helplessly, her hips giving a tiny little stirring motion as Keith gave another grind against her.

Keith stared down at her with narrowed, intent eyes. He was just so much bigger than her, and it was hard to fathom how he would even fit. But then, he had fucked Summer, and their sizes were quite comparable. He lightly ground his hips against her, deliberately pressing the underside of his cock against the length of that little cunny, dragging right down until the head of his cock bounced against her.

“V-vul…” Tammy mumbled, staring down her own form towards him. Her eyes widened a little, and her tails fanned, the edges dipping into the water and splashing faintly as Keith reversed direction and his comparatively blunt tip bumped right against her tight little entrance!

“Pix…” Tammy added, her gaze flicking up to his own and then back to where his tip was prodding and grinding against her.

Keith caught her stare, but then was drawn back to the sight of that tight little entrance spreading against his tip. She was  _ so _ ridiculously tight, but his tip grinding against her was spreading that slick entrance, parting cream-furred outer lips and rubbing against the deliciously soft inner flesh.

Tammy’s paws flew to her muzzle, and she bit down on one of her pawpads, her eyes wide when his tip  _ wedged _ her open, sinking that first half-inch inside her but not spreading her quite wide enough to consume the entire head of his eager cock. He panted faintly at the sensation of her tight, squeezing inner flesh against his tip, and the furnace heat of her little body that promised a wild ride when he managed to sink deeper.

Keith was more than ready for her internal temperature after his ordeal with Kindle, and so there was no hesitance to hold him back. He grasped Tammy’s hips with both palms, pulling her towards him as he ground his hips towards her, and a shrill exclamation of mixed emotions left the vulpix as the head of his cock slipped past the gripping outer lips of her tight little cunt and disappeared inside her.

Tight, hot, slippery flesh grasped around the entire head of Keith’s cock, squeezing down around him in protest of being so thoroughly wedged open. Tammy’s little paws pushed against his chest tightly, her entire little body arching and tails slapping against his inner thighs as inner muscles replicated the clench of her paws, squeezing around him with a delicious friction.

“Fuck…” Keith hissed between clenched teeth, gripping Tammy’s middle with both palms, hips stirring against her. Each of his movements made him shift inside her the tiniest amount, and he could feel the tightly-gripping flesh of her little cunt sliding around his tip with each motion. Tammy squealed a high-pitched ‘v-vul!’ as Keith heaved forwards, burying several eager inches of human cock inside her. The tight grasp of her outer lips around him was a noticeable band of sensation, gripping in tight, protesting squeezes, edging further down his cock the deeper he went in her. Her actual inner flesh was more forgiving, softer and more slippery, more inviting and malleable to the eager presses of his cock, but more tenacious in its eager grasp around him. No matter what angle he took, that same slippery-soft grasp was omnipresent, clenching and squeezing and grasping around his tip in a delicious hug.

“Fuck!” Keith repeated, louder, as Tammy arched her back further and gave a delighted whimper. His hips stirred against her in reflex, grinding slowly, unable to help but rock against her as internal muscles squeezed and clenched around him in a maddeningly slippery vice-grip.

Keith hunched over the vulpix, and gave her two eager, urgent humps, sliding back and then heaving forwards, sinking himself just that little bit deeper with each motion. The tight grasp of Tammy’s outer lips was crawling up his rigid shaft, squeezing urgently around him and growing almost crushingly tight as he managed to stuff two-thirds of his rock-hard cock inside her. She clenched around him so tightly that it made him  _ ache _ , and each urgent throb of his cock and faint twitch inside her made her squeeze and clench around him, moist, soft inner flesh contracting around his tip with slippery, perfect friction.

“Vul! V-vul!” Tammy cried out, her hindlegs squeezing around his hips urgently, mirroring the way her hot cunt grasped in urgent squeezes around his throbbing cock. 

“Fuck!” Keith repeated, reduced to a one-word vocabulary, leaning over Tammy so far his chest was almost against her own. His light rocks and grinds against her had her squealing and yipping in delight, and giving no indication of pain, and so he took that as tacit approval to  _ rut _ the little pokemon. 

Tammy  _ squealed _ with Keith’s first proper thrust, his stiff cock drawing back several inches and then stabbing forwards, spearing through moist, urgently grasping inner flesh in a grinding hump, only for him to immediately draw back and  _ cram _ himself back inside her! Her little hindlegs started to twitch, and her paws weakly pushed against his shoulders, her muzzle quivering with delighted exultations as she immediately started to orgasm around him.

Keith’s next thrust felt like he had snared himself in some kind of vulpix-based trap. There was  _ significantly  _ more resistance, drawing him up short, tightening and  _ clenching _ around him in earnest, until he heaved forwards with more of his weight and speared more of his cock inside her. Immediately, Tammy  _ squealed _ , and her little body  _ locked _ down around him. Already-tight vulpix cunt  _ squeezed _ around him with wild intensity, clenching so hard that his cock ached within her, and sudden eager undulations of heated inner flesh started to grasp and  _ tug  _ at his embedded cock, massaging him with inescapable ripples of soaked flesh.

“Fuck! F-fuck!” Keith hissed, grasping the vulpix with his palms and trying to tug free. But Tammy had him held tightly in her rippling little cunt, forced to endure each torturously glorious undulation of impossibly soft, tight flesh grasping and swirling against his throbbing cock.

Tammy was almost  _ yelping _ , claws scoring red marks into his chest while a slick rush of incredibly hot liquids somehow managed to leak from around where Keith was  _ thoroughly _ stuffing her clenching cunt. The extra lubrication was just slippery enough that Keith managed to yank backwards, overcoming the vice-grip of Tammy’s incredibly hot pussy, leaving just his tip buried in her squeezing cunt.

Tammy  _ did _ yelp this time, her eyes going wide and tails fanning, slapping the water as Keith lunges on reflex and stuffed his cock back inside, burying himself in that swelteringly hot vulpix honeypot almost to his root, sending a squish of her slippery liquids drooling down over her tail base.

“F-fuck you’re so  _ tight _ !” Keith hissed, half-protest, half-praise.

Tammy struggled back to coherence, staring up at him with barely-focused brown eyes, her soft paws pushing against his chest weakly. “Vuuul…” she garbled, weakly rolling her hips against him, causing slippery flesh to gyrate slowly around his twitching cock.

“Nnng, just… fuck! Just try to relax,” Keith hissed in her ear, shifting his stance to try and get better balance and leverage. Tammy squeezed his hips with her hindpaws, and weakly pushed her forepaws against his chest.

“Just!... Like!... That!” Keith grunted, punctuating each word with a powerful thrust deep inside the vulpix.

Tammy arched against him wildly again, and he snarled, pressing down on her chest with a palm so that she didn’t throw the penetration out of alignment, his next thrust sinking into the furnace-heat of her little body and cramming her open until only the final inch of his cock remained outside.

Muscles deep, deep within Tammy’s sweltering little body clenched and coaxed at his cock, squeezing in reflexive spasms around the tip of the organ spreading her so very wide.

“Every fucking inch!” Keith snapped incoherently, gripping Tammy’s middle again and starting to hump into her roughly. All of his weight was behind his hips now, rocking her little body back and forth, sinking his achingly-stiff cock through the slippery grasp of Tammy’s clinging inner walls over and over again.

Tammy was starting to clench and arch against him again, claws extending, digging into his shoulders harshly, almost drawing blood as he felt a telltale  _ clench _ deep within her thoroughly-stuffed cunt.

“Nng fuck,” he hissed, leaning over her further and starting to  _ drive _ his hips against her with all of his strength. “Just… Fuck! Just hold on a little bit longer, Tammy!” Keith coaxed, his grip around her middle tightening. “D-don’t cum!”

He knew if she came before he got it all inside, then it would be all over. There was no way he’d be able to survive a second round of her orgasmic squeezes. And there was a  _ burning _ desire in him to fill her to capacity. He needed to feel Tammy take  _ every last fucking inch _ .

Tammy seemed to be reluctantly, hazily acquiescing to his demands, her head thrown back and tails curling and straightening in rhythm, claws digging into his shoulders as she rocked her hips almost violently, gasping and crying out to the ceiling with each of Keith’s rough, intent thrusts.

“Vul! Vul! Vul!” Tammy punctuated each of Keith’s increasingly urgent thrusts, her little body rocking back and forth with the rising cadence of his motions. 

“Fuck!” Keith snarled, baring his teeth and  _ driving _ into the little vulpix with every last ounce of his swindling strength. “Just!—a!—little!—bit!—more!” he gasped, each thrust a new word, feeling tight, slippery inner flesh grudgingly shifting and spreading, letting him sink that tiny bit deeper inside her.

“P-Pix!” Tammy squealed to the ceiling, arching and kicking her hindlegs on either side of his hips, her little face scrunching up in concentration. Keith felt a peculiar  _ clench _ inside her, fluttery and weak, followed by another, stronger one, and then another… and then Tammy  _ screamed _ at the ceiling as she came again, her body tightening around him in wickedly strong spasmodic rhythm between crushing tightness and grasping, urgent  _ milking _ .

Keith felt his knees go weak, his back arching of its own accord at the mind-melting sensation of Tammy’s little body  _ begging _ him to blow a load inside, and with a snarl, he lunged forwards, putting all of his weight behind his hips and  _ dragging _ Tammy towards him. The movement was rough, almost  _ violent _ with its urgency, but as he felt his cock starting to twitch and jerk as he reached his own climax, he felt Tammy’s inner walls spreading and shifting, reluctantly permitting him access in between rhythmic, urgent ripples.

And then, Keith finally found bottom, the back of Tammy’s thighs against his hips and the tight band of her clenching outer lips grasping around his base, balls-deep in the little vulpix at last! The tight grasp of her inner flesh was replaced by a  _ wall _ , a taught barrier that his tip was vaguely bumping against, deep, deep inside her. He was giving her every last millimetre she could even  _ physically take _ !

Tammy  _ screamed _ , and Keith leaned over her with a cry of triumph, hands grasping at her hips as his own stirred against her in reflex, his cock shifting the tiniest amount inside her with each motion as he started to  _ flood _ the little vulpix with human spunk!

Eager gushes of it spilled from him, splashing against her deepest reaches in urgent pulses, rapidly pooling deep, deep inside her. With her little cunt so thoroughly  _ stuffed _ with human cock, the heavy rushes of human spunk had nowhere to go, and so after a few urgent volleys, it started to seep and trickle out from around his base, drooling in a slick rush right down over her tailbases.

Tammy bit down on his shoulder weakly, her eyes wide and staring at the ceiling as she jerked and arched through her first proper load of human cum, hindlegs alternatively kicking and squeezing around his hips, her inner muscles urgently milking and coaxing around him all the while.

Keith shuddered, and then all but collapsed atop the vulpix, chest heaving in time with her own rapid breathing, giving a faint groan of delight that was joined shortly after by her own breathy, exhilarated exhalations.

“Fuuuck…” Keith groaned..

“Vuuul…” Tammy agreed quietly.

It took Keith a moment to realise they had an audience, and he looked up with unfocused eyes to find both Fayah and Aleda were watching from the doorway to the bedroom.

Keith lifted a hand weakly, giving them a wave, realising that the two of them had been  _ quite _ loud, and it would be odd if they  _ weren’t _ alerted by the screams of an orgasming vulpix.

Aleda stared for a moment and then rolled her eyes, turning and heading back into the bedroom.

Fayah stared for a significantly longer time, before she too turned and returned to the bedroom, leaving Keith and Tammy to try and recover.

* * *

Keith was idly rolling a pokeball back and forth along the edge of the hot tub; Jewel’s pokeballs, occasionally rolling it in a figure-eight around the two extra empty bottles of moomoo milk around the edge of the tub. Tammy had long-since gotten up and crawled off to a corner to sleep off the wild fucking she had received. She was sprawled out on her back, paws akimbo, soundly asleep, her little belly rising and falling. The bubbles had been turned off, and the only real ambiance was the light rain pattering against the roof.

Grimacing, Keith halted the roll of the pokeball and snatched it up, clicking the little button on the side. There was a flash of light, and then four feet of lopunny was kneeling at the edge of the hot tub, her long ears brushing against the floor as she gazed around at her new surroundings with a critical eye.

Tammy started at the appearance of the lopunny, rolling over onto her side with the tiniest of squeaks, giving a long, quivering yawn before immediately going back to sleep.

“Pun,” Jewel stated, pink eyes narrowing at him intently.

“Hi Jewel,” Keith said with a faintly anxious laugh, gesturing towards the hot tub. “I thought I’d let you out of your ball to relax.”

“Lo… pun…” Jewel said slowly, her eyes falling on the three empty bottles of moomoo milk scattered around the hot tub, and then fixing him with a long, pointed stare.

Keith laughed anxiously. “No, I wasn’t uh… preparing for you or anything! I just… like the taste!”

“...Pun,” Jewel stated suspiciously, lifting one leg from the kneeling position and dipping her foot into the water. 

Keith was momentarily struck by the fact that he had a rather decent view of Jewel’s soft, brown-furred mound, with a faint sliver of pink down the centre of it. He had never actually touched the lopunny before, other than her mouth, specifically, and that thought momentarily consumed him.

“Pun!” Jewel protested, noticing how he was staring.

Keith blinked, and then snapped his stare to the other side of the spa with a weak laugh. “Sorry! Wasn’t staring! Just thinking.”

“Pun?” Jewel asked, deciding that the water was of an acceptable temperature and carefully slipping down into it. She was much shorter than Keith, and once her chin touched the water she made a noise of protest and then rose up onto her paws to settle herself carefully down on her knees instead.

“Want the bubbles on?” Keith offered, leaning past the lopunny and flicking a switch on the panel behind her, starting up the jets. Jewel didn’t give any indication of surprise, and settled back against the bubble jets, giving a low purr of delight.

Keith continued past the lopunny, clambering up out of the water and quickly crossing the distance to the fridge, trying his best not to drip on anything. He retrieved two of the remaining three bottles of moomoo milk, and then quickly jogged back over to the hot tub, slipping back into the decadently warm water and offering one of the bottle to the lopunny.

Jewel arched an eyebrow, and then turned more fully towards him, waiting for him to settle down, letting her gaze slide over to the moomoo milk he was offering.

“O-oh, it’s not a suggestion!” Keith said, suddenly realising what it might look like. “I just uh… don’t have anything else to drink at the moment,” he admitted with a sheepish little smile. 

Jewel shifted, and Keith lifted the bottle of moomoo milk up and away from the lopunny as she crawled into his lap. The sleek weight of the lopunny settled in his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, peering up at him with inquisitive pink eyes.

“M-milk?” Keith asked, trying not to meet Jewel’s quite intent stare, very aware of her slender form nestled so comfortably in his lap with only his boxers separating them. With her seated in his lap, her head barely crested the water, the size differences between them readily apparent.

Jewel seemed to mull the question over, her head tilting to the side, before she gave a short nod. “Lopun.”

Keith reached his arms around her so he could hold the bottle in both hands and twist the lid off, carefully tossing it onto the deck beside the hot tub and then holding it up for her.

Jewel met his gaze, her pink eyes narrowingly as she took the bottle from him, and then tilted it up, taking long, firm pulls of it. She swallowed again, and again, and again, until the entire bottle was empty, and then handed it back to him.

“Uhhh,” Keith swallowed, setting the bottle aside carefully so it wouldn’t roll away and break. “I kinda… had a long couple of contracts and got fucked into a coma and whatnot and I don’t think it would be really… good for my health to engage in wild sexual escapades at the moment.” His hands slid down Jewel’s form as he spoke, trying to find somewhere comfortable to rest, ending up hooking around her hips, where they widened pleasantly. He could feel her little teardrop tail against his fingertips occasionally as it shifted and twitched in the water. And still, her gaze remained firmly on him, almost predatory.

“And as much as I’d like to uh… make a mess of you again, we don’t have to if you don’t want to!” he said with a firm nod and a concerned, slightly strained smile. 

Jewel broke her stare and then  _ rolled _ her eyes so emphatically that Keith grimaced. “Lo  _ pun _ .”

Keith clenched his jaw for a moment, grumbling. “Yes, of  _ course _ I want to fuck you,” he admitted, giving her hips a squeeze with his palms, marvelling at the shape of them. The bubbles disturbed the water so much that he couldn’t see anything, and it was quite a shame.

“ _ Pun _ . Lo.” Jewel stared at him, pursing her lips.

“Oh, you’d prefer if I was a horndog and just opened your pokeball and immediately grabbed the back of your head and stuffed my dick in your mouth?” Keith asked bluntly, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Jewel paused, looking over his shoulder and seriously seeming to ponder.

Keith shook his head, and then lifted a hand to lightly tap her nose with a finger in rebuke. “You know I wasn’t being serious. I’m not that type of guy.”

“Lo…  _ pun _ ,” Jewel said suspiciously, reaching past him and then picking up his unopened bottle of moomoo milk, shaking it at him accusingly.

It was Keith’s turn to purse his lips. “Because I knew you’d want to…  _ blow _ me into a coma again! I have to take precautions!”

“Pun!” Jewel said brightly, twisting the cap off and tossing it away, and then holding it up in front on his lips, as though to make him drink.

Keith groaned faintly, shaking his head. “Do I have to? You’re just gonna suck it back out of me.”

Jewel smiled, and then nodded, but drew the bottle back from his lips. Instead, she lifted it to her muzzle, and took a long pull from it. Once she was done, she leaned back against Keith, adjusting her stance in his lap and smirking at him, a faint trickle of milk spilling from the corner of her lip. A low hum left the lopunny as she leaned up to kiss him, pushing her narrow muzzle against his lips and then extending her tongue. Keith’s hands helped stabilize the lopunny as she almost had to stand up entirely to get the angle right, but once she did, she deliberately let her carefully-held muzzleful of milk spill right into his mouth!

Keith made a faint noise of protest, but allowed then swallowed down the creamy treat, spilling a decent amount of it down his lips in the process. Jewel was all-too-happy to help, leaning in and dragged a heated lick up the side of his jaw, and then giving little kisses and nosebumps against his cheek and lips.

“Lo _ pun _ …” she purred, wrapping her arms back around him with a smirk.

“You are terrible,” Keith murmured unconvincingly, squeezing the lopunny’s hips with warm palms.

Smirking, Jewel settled back down in his lap, deliberately seating herself right against the bulge in the front of his boxers.

Keith lifted a hand to try and wipe his mouth, but Jewel halted him with a deft press of her little paw, reaching up to pull his head down closer to her level so she could lean up and lighty lap at his lips, cleaning up the line of milk that had spilled even as she slowly ground her hips into his lap.

Keith’s hands found Jewel’s hips again, and he lightly adjusted her angle, so that with the next grind of her hips, the tight line of lopunny pussy pressed right down over the bulge in his boxers. Jewel tilted her head, her large ears splashing in the water for a moment as she smirked and adjusted her stance, deliberately grinding herself down the length of Keith’s stiffening cock in a long, sensuous motion from his tip to his base.

Sliding his palms down lower, Keith gripped around Jewel’s sleek hips, helping to grind her perfectly down across his eagerly growing cock. She deliberately pressed down harder,  _ grinding _ herself against his cock, trapping it between his belly and the deliciously soft line of her pussy, even as she buried her nose in his chest and hooked her arms around his shoulders, panting faintly against him.

Keith slipped one of his hands further down between them, tugging the front of his boxers down, and sensing what he was doing, Jewel smirked up at him and deliberately lifted her hips, giving him enough space to pull them down further. Once they were around his knees, she settled back down, hips lightly coming to rest atop him and the soft mound of her soft cunt gently pressing his rock-hard cock against his own stomach.

“Fuck,” Keith groaned, grasping Jewel’s hips and drawing her up towards the tip of his cock. She deliberately rolled her hips against him, angling herself into the perfect position to push her soft, tight little entrance right over the tip of his cock, but when he pressed down on her hips to sink her over his cock, she resisted, deftly holding herself against him, with the barest amount of contact between her tip and her incredibly soft flesh.

He could  _ feel _ his tip grinding against her, spreading her open and kissing against the wonderfully soft inner flesh of the lopunny, but she was resisting his insistent presses on her hips and it was taking all of his willpower to keep from grinding his hips up and burying it inside her.

Smirking, Jewel leaned up, giving a naughty little kiss against his lips before swinging her leg over his lap and crawling off him. She pulled herself up out of the water, pausing at the edge of the tub in a deliberately exposed position, pink eyes fixing him with a heated stare. Giggling, she drew a paw down her own form, lifting one of her knees so he had a clear view of her dipping the paw right between her thighs and  _ spreading _ herself. The soft, pliable outer lips of her brown-furred cunt spread, revealing the bubblegum pink inner flesh, sheened with moisture from the hot tub, and, Keith imagined, her own liquids.

And then, Jewel smirked and rose to her paws, stepping away from the hot tub and taking up a towel that Keith had laid out for them, throwing it over her shoulders and snuggling it close.

Grumbling, Keith kicked off his boxers, but followed the bunny, pulling himself out of the tub and then stalking over to her, lightly grasping one of her shoulders and turning her around, facing her away from him. He basically had to get down on his knees to reach, but once she was facing away, standing attentively and giving him a coy smirk over her shoulder, he started to dry her off, lightly but vigorously ruffling her fur up with the towel to get it dry. He wrapped it around her from behind, and then slipped his palms down her front, hooking finger between her thighs to deliberately draw the touch of his fingertips right up against that soft flesh there.

Jewel lifted up onto tiptoes and gave a faint gasp of faux-surprise, but she arched her hips, giving him a better angle to rub fingertips right against her delicious little peachfuzz cunt, letting his fingertips brush against the silken flesh hidden behind the soft, plump outer lips.

When Jewel’s hips started to roll, Keith smirked and withdrew his fingers with a glancing grind of his thumb against her clit, ignoring the lopunny’s cry of protest at having the teasing returned. He rose up to his full height again, and lifted the towel to get at Jewel’s ears, but she quickly ducked and turned around to face him. As he grasped at her ears to dry them, she leaned down and quickly grasped the base of his cock with a paw, and then descended, more than half of his cock disappearing into her eager muzzle in an instant.

Keith stiffened, his toes clenching at the wooden floor as Jewel gave several  _ aggressive _ bobs on his cock, her paw moving from the base of his cock to instead hook around his hips, giving her the space to sink down and grind all the way down, sinking him into her tight, willing throat and allowing her to heatedly  _ kiss _ around the base of his cock.

Up on his tiptoes now, Keith resisted the urge to hump his hips, staring down at the lopunny, who was staring back up at him with mischievous pink eyes, throwing him a saucy wink and deliberately  _ swallowing _ around his cock.

With a wicked giggle, Jewel drew back, pulling back off of his cock with a soft gasp for air and then holding his cock steady with a paw, giving his tip a sweet little kiss before straightening up.

Keith had all but forgotten the towel by that point, and belated realised he was drying the bunny off, lamely lifting the towel and trying to reach for her ears while resisting the urge to grind his cock against her face.

Smirking, Jewel leant back down, holding his cock steady and feathering him with a flurry of eager licks, making his cock visibly pulse and twitch, before she ducked out from under him and pranced away with a sly giggle.

Keith made a half-hearted swipe at the bunny as she left, pursing his lips. She paused, and then shot him a lustful stare over her shoulder before stepping into the bedroom. Keith prowled after her, stumbling a little as he tried to wipe away some of the water clinging to his nude form so he wouldn’t get the bed all wet when he fucked the lopunny stupid.

Aleda had found the ‘pokemon bed’ beside the regular bed, a pull-out nest-shaped mattress lines with the softest of fur, and she was curled up, fast asleep, a disc of golden fur tipped with purple.

Keith didn’t spot Fayah anywhere in the room, and assumed she was in the cupboard, but he was far, far more interested in the lopunny.

Jewel had paused at the side of the bed, watching him over her shoulder, before lifting her knee to crawl onto the bed. She had to lift her leg quite high to get it over the edge of the mattress, and it left her in a rather exposed position, which Keith was quick to take advantage of. He prowled up behind the bunny, and hooked his hands around her hips, lifting her bodily up onto the bed, before deliberately rolling her over to flop her out on her back.

Jewel started up at him, lifting her puff-covered wrists up to her muzzle in a completely failing attempt to look innocent and submissive under Keith’s eager gaze. Her little teardrop tail twitched madly back and forth as Keith hooked a hand behind one of her knees, spreading her legs and then pressing his hips between her thighs, pushing his eager cock right up against tight cunny cunt!

With a wicked giggle, Jewel wrapped her legs around Keith’s hips, altering his angle and making sure his cock skipped against her instead of penetrating, ignoring his faint noise of annoyance and  _ tightening _ her thighs around him so that she could grind her heated pussy right against the base of his eagerly-throbbing cock.

“I am going to  _ fuck _ you so hard,” Keith hissed down at her.

Jewel smiled up at him brightly, one paw around his shoulders while the other pressed against his chest lightly, her hips deliberately rolling against him again to grind her drooling cunny up the length of his cock, giving a soft, breathy moan when she hit the right angle to get her clit involved.

Keith grumbled, but leaned into the motions of the lopunny, slowly grinding the underside of his stiff length against her, feeling it becoming slick with her liquids.

“Lo _ pun _ ,” Jewel purred, both of her paws grasping him, before she suddenly grasped him and, demonstrating the surprising strength most pokemon possessed, rolled him over, bodily tossing him to the side where he bounced slightly on the bed, before she quickly swung her form over top of him. 

Keith grumbled, hands returning to Jewel’s hips as he stared up at her, watching as the lopunny adjusted her stance to sit astride him, knees spread, attractive, sleek hips nestled atop him with the soft mound of her pussy grinding slowly against his cock.

With a wicked giggle, Jewel lifted her knees, closing her thighs around his cock, trapping it in the squeezing tightness between inner thighs and deliciously soft lopunny cunt, so she could slowly slide up and then sink back down over him, causing his eagerly-throbbing length to slide along inside the tight grasp of her body. Her fur was amazingly soft, and the rounded, pliable mound of her cunt even more so, the entire underside of his stiff length quickly becoming slick with her liquids.

Keith’s hands lifted the lopunny’s hips, and he deliberately pulled her forwards, staring up at her with narrowed eyes as he adjusted her to the right angle and then pressed her down over the tip of his cock. Smirking, Jewel helped line him up, and leaned back so that he could see, spreading her thighs enough that Keith had a good view of her soft entrance poised atop his cock. She was pressing down with such pressure that he could see his cock shift with the motions of her hips, held tight against her by the tight grasp of silken flesh around his very tip. But she was so incredibly  _ tight _ that she was barely spreading around him, the slippy touch of her inner flesh just kissing against his tip with an overt promise of utter all-consuming tightness.

Staring hungrily, Keith pressed down on Jewel’s hips, watching with unguarded interest as that soft brown mound of bunny cunt spread for him, slippery, bright-pink flesh resisting the advance of his eager cocktip before relenting under the weight of gravity, spreading around him and swallowing the head of his cock until only the rounded edge of his cock was visible, straining against soft lopunny flesh.

Jewel panted softly, and then ground her hips downwards, sliding down even further until the head of his cock disappeared inside her entirely, hugged on all sides by incredibly tight, supple lopunny flesh. With a smirk, Jewel deliberately angled her hips, and Keith’s cock  _ popped _ out of the tight seal of her moist cunt and slapped against his own belly, so she could deliberately grind herself down his underside again.

“Mnf you fucking  _ tease _ ,” Keith hissed, reaching up and grasping around the lopunny’s shoulders, pulling her down against his front so that his cock was sandwhiched pleasantly between their bodies.

With Jewel at a lower angle now, Keith had a clear look over her... 

And could perfectly see a pair of red eyes watching him from the wardrobe.

Keith started a moment, before he realised it was Fayah, watching from her makeshift corner. She was all huddled up in the cupboard, her mohawk covering one side of her face as she watched the human and lopunny on the bed a few feet away.

Jewel tilted her head down at him, and gave another deliberate grind of soft bunny cunt against his underside, sensing that she had lost his attention. Keith tried to act nonchalant about it, but Jewel turned in place to try and spot what had distracted him.

Upon spying the lycanroc, Jewel twisted over, staring for a long moment, before a naughty little purr welled up in her throat.

“Jewel…” Keith said, concerned, visions of Fayah picking up the lopunny and throwing her across the room flashing through his mind.

“ _ Pun _ ,” Jewel cooed, and then gave Keith the most wicked of smiles. She hooked her paws under his armpits and  _ hefted _ him, lifting him up and pushing him back against the pillows and headboard, forcing him into somewhat of a seated position, ignoring his protests. Once he was seated to her liking, she turned around and sat down heavily in his lap, her curvy rump landing against his lower belly, and leaving him with a lopunny sitting astride his lap, facing outwards, while his cock was pressed right to that soft patch of fur above her moist pussy, especially when Jewel wrapped her thighs back around him and gave a slow bounce.

Facing away now, Jewel could watch Fayah, smirking at her as she reached a soft paw down to rub in slow motions against the tip of Keith’s cock, poking up between her thighs.

Fayah responded with a stare that showed only that the lycanroc was paying attention, but nothing more.

Keith’s hands wrapped around Jewel’s hips as she gave another little bounce on him, and he tried to pull her back to sink his cock inside her, but the lopunny deftly dodged the motion, rolling her hips against him and then sinking her closed thighs all the way down until his tip was poking out from between them, and then rubbing his tip rapidly with her palm. Keith hissed, his hands gripping her tighter and hips grinding helplessly into her touch, feeling his achingly-stiff length  _ throb _ within the tight grasp of her powerful thighs.

Giggling wickedly, Jewel leaned back, settling herself against Keith’s front, forcing him into a half-sitting, half-laying position, while she reached one hand up to lazily hook around his neck for balance. With her basically in his lap like that, her head only came up to the bottom of the chin, with her two big ears trailing down over his arms while she ground her hips slowly against his groin. Smirking, she lifted her paw, and beckoned to Fayah.

Keith stared, looking back and forth between Fayah and the top of Jewel’s head, uncertain where events were headed, but after a few moments, Fayah lifted up to her considerable height, and then prowled up onto the bed. The mattress noticeably dipped where the huge lycanroc’s weight fell on it.

With a giggle, Jewel arched her hips, releasing Keith’s achingly-stiff cock from the grasp of her thighs as she spread them in front of the lycanroc.

Keith could clearly see over Jewel’s ears as one of the lopunny’s paws reached out to lightly stroke Fayah’s cheek, and the big lycanroc paused, her folded ears swiveling curiously towards the bunny. Jewel smirked, and then grasped Fayah’s cheek, drawing her down with a firm tug to push her nose right between the lopunny’s thighs.

Keith could  _ feel _ Fayah’s exhalation against him, especially as she nudged his cock to the side slightly. The very edge of her tongue brushed against the side of his cock as the lycanroc dragged a careful lick right against Jewel’s drooling cunt, making the bunny arch against Keith’s front, huffing.

“Lo  _ pun _ ,” Jewel purred, grasping Fayah’s muzzle and eagerly drawing the lycanroc’s nose in against her drooling cunny, hips giving a lazy grind. Fayah was all too happy to go along with the bunny’s whims, one of her large paws lifting to hold Jewel’s thigh and spread her, so that the next lick swirled powerfully against exposed inner flesh, causing the bunny to stiffen and arch against Keith’s front.

One of Fayah’s paws crept around the lopunny, sliding between Keith’s chest and Jewel’s back, forcing Jewel to arch her spine, putting her hips at a new angle that allowed Fayah to attack her clit with a firm grind of tongue and made the lopunny grind her rump into Keith’s lower belly and the soft lips of her drooling cunt right against the top of his cock. She was putting so much weight on it with her motions that Keith shifted uncomfortably, fearing some kind of injury, and sensing his discomfort, Jewel lifted up, lessening the strain on Keith’s stiffly-throbbing cock, getting one of her paws underneath her.

Fayah seized the chance to grasp Jewel’s hips with one of her paws, guiding the lopunny over with unerring accuracy to grind her moist entrance right against the tip of Keith’s cock. Whether Fayah pulled Jewel down, or Jewel took the opportunity herself, Keith didn’t know, but Jewel’s curvy hips  _ sank _ down over him and that incredibly tight entrance spread around him, burying him in the squeezing, wet warmth of the lopunny’s grasping cunt.

A low growl of approval from Fayah drowned out Keith’s and Jewel’s gasps as his cock  _ caught _ against tightness deep inside the lopunny, leaving the last three inches of his cock throbbing urgently outside of her while the rest of his stiff length  _ wedged _ her open, being vigorously squeezed and clenched around by Jewel’s powerful inner muscles.

“L-lopuu- _ uuuun _ !” Jewel’s voice quavered and rose in pitch as Fayah grasped her hips and  _ pressed _ her down, her powerful paws pushing Jewel all the way down until the outer lips of her tight little cunt were squeezing urgently around Keith’s base, with every last inch of his stiff cock buried inside her. Fayah growled eagerly, and then leaned in again, and Keith felt her chin against his balls as she dragged a series of heated licks right against Jewel’s thoroughly-plugged cunt, causing the tight lopunny to  _ clench _ around his buried cock.

Jewel’s hips rolled slowly, and she jerked, one paw reaching forwards to grasp at Fayah’s mohawk, tugging the lycanroc more firmly against her, urgently encouraging more licks while she rocked her hips in a way that made Keith’s cock stir within her, being tugged and grasped by soft, supple inner flesh.

One of Fayah’s paws came down to rest on Keith’s hips, and he suddenly found himself pinned, immobile, under the weight of her grasp and Jewel’s full weight in his lap. Fayah’s other paw pressed against Jewel’s stomach, pushing the lopunny back against Keith’s chest, which gave her a very, very good view of the lopunny’s exposed cunt and the eagerly-throbbing human cock buried in it.

Keith  _ gasped _ as Fayah’s tongue dragged against his balls, lifting them up with the pressure of her lick, only for the long lave of her tongue to swirl against the base of his cock, and then evidently over Jewel’s spread outer lips, clasped tightly around the base of his cock. Jewel was still rocking her hips on him, not moving up and down, but rolling her body just enough that tight inner flesh  _ ground _ around his cock, shifting and grasping against his straining, throbbing cocktip.

Fayah’s paw grasped at the lopunny’s hip, and Keith gave a stifled groan of delight as soft, squeezing flesh shifted around him, trying to grasp and tug at him as Jewel was lifted up. His own palms found her hips, and he started to eagerly thrust up into her, driving his hips upwards and slapping his lap against her rump with each balls-deep thrust, forcing the lopunny to give voice to urgent breathy exultations. But he only got three eager shoves in before Fayah pressed down powerfully on his hips again, stilling his eager motions.

Keith stared down at Fayah over the lopunny’s ears, and Fayah glanced up at him for just a moment, her red eyes catching his own and her ears flattening back uncertainly. She hesitated, but then Jewel reached a paw down, grasping at her muzzle urgently.

“L-lopun!” Jewel hissed, trying to drag the lycanroc’s muzzle in against her again.

Fayah gave Keith another hesitant stare, before lowering her gaze, seeming much less assertive for a moment, but gradually gaining confidence as she pressed a paw against Jewel’s lower stomach. The lopunny’s hips arched upwards, and then Keith’s cock  _ sprang _ out of her, freed from her tightness and bouncing stiffly in the air before thudding back against the firm mound of soft bunny cunt, leaving a slick trail of moisture against her already-drooling entrance with an audible, wet  _ smack! _

Fayah’s gaze returned to Keith, and she seemed to seek his acceptance, her ears flattening back fully and her tail, just barely in Keith’s view, giving an urgent, uncertain quiver. But before Keith could indicate his viewpoint on the subject to her, Fayah steeled her nerves and then sank down over his cock in one swift motion, sinking him into her muzzle until her nose bumped his base and her face was essentially buried in Jewel’s cunt.

Keith  _ arched _ in surprise as a powerful lycanroc tongue  _ ground _ against him, swirling in a motion so sinuously strong, that it made his cock stiffen and throb to  _ aching _ hardness. Fayah’s heated exhale washed through his pubic hair while her rather warm muzzle engulfed him on all sides. Unlike nearly every other pokemon Keith had ever had go down on him, her muzzle was roomy and she could take him all the way to the base without needing to deepthroat him, and there was something peculiarly thrilling about it. Fayah could hold him balls-deep in her muzzle and grind the back of her tongue against his tip, which is exactly what she demonstrating to him.

“F-f-fu…” Keith stammered, his heels digging into the bedsheets and palms grasping Jewel’s hips all the tighter on reflex as Fayah swallowed around his cock, no doubt swallowing down a mix of her own saliva and eager lopunny lubricant, and causing the surfaces of her muzzle to catch against him in interesting ways. Keith didn’t even feel a single brush of teeth against him, and there was a momentary pang of guilt as he remembered in some dim corner of his mind exactly why Fayah would be so good at sucking dick without involving her rather scary amount of teeth. But the thought was quickly brushed away when Jewel got impatient and sat up on his stomach, her eyes narrowing down at Fayah.

Fayah looked up, approximating a look of innocent with her mouth full of Keith’s cock, the last inch of her tongue trailed free to curl lightly against his underside and the top of his balls, making sure her bottom teeth couldn’t touch him no matter how much he moved. Jewel  _ huffed _ down at her, both of her paws reaching down to grasp the lycanroc’s muzzle.

“Lo  _ pun _ !” Jewel grumbled, grabbing a pawful of mohawk and beginning to vigorously shove Fayah’s head back and forth on Keith’s cock!

Keith  _ groaned _ , biting his tongue, his toes curling and his hips rocking of their own accord, shuddering as Fayah’s muzzle, with the help of Jewel’s paws, bobbed up and down on his cock. Jewel very deliberately twisted Fayah’s muzzle as she went, causing a different, unique sensation in her bobs that broke his concentration and made it almost impossible to keep his rising orgasm at bay.

“Nnnfuck g-girls not so fast!” Keith hissed breathlessly.

Fayah paused in her bobbing, and then carefully lifted her muzzle off his cock, opening her mouth very deliberately so that her teeth couldn’t graze against him, and Jewel  _ huffed _ , grasping her mohawk harder and stuffing the lycanroc’s muzzle back between her thighs.

With an almost guilty rumble, Fayah drew a firm lick against the lopunny, making her writhe atop Keith, even as one of the lycanroc’s paws slipped down to grasp Keith’s cock and unerring guide it back up against Jewel’s drooling cunt. The instant Jewel felt him against her again, she arched up and then  _ plunged _ over him, putting a great deal of weight into the motion and  _ embedding _ his cock in her squeezing cunt in one swift motion.

“F-fuck!” Keith snarled, wrapping his arms around the lopunny fully, crossing them over her belly in an attempt to make her stop moving, but Jewel just gave a wicked giggle and then deliberately  _ bounced _ her hips, rising up a few inches and then  _ slamming _ back down, taking him all the way to the base with each of her eager motions.

Fayah had to halt her licking while Jewel bounced, but Keith was given a reprieve as Fayah quite deliberately held the lopunny’s hips steady so she could draw slow, firm laps of her powerful tongue right against Jewel’s clit.

“L-Lopun!” Jewel stammered, paw finding Fayah’s mohawk again, tugging her powerfully in against that plump brown pussy. Her hips were  _ grinding _ down against Keith’s lap with the same eager intensity with which she tugged Fayah’s muzzle against her squeezing, clenching cunt, and were she not holding him so thoroughly immobile, Keith wouldn’t have been able to resist the urge to grab her hips and pound her right to his inevitable orgasm.

As it was, Jewel’s flesh was squeezing and coaxing and  _ milking _ around him so intently that it was slowly drawing his orgasm out of him, almost torturously slowly. Not enough stimulation to send him racing to his peak but not so little stimulation that he could ever edge away from it. And every time Fayah found a good spot with her powerful licks, Jewel would  _ clench _ around him with a flutter of inner muscles that made him  _ throb _ in response, stiffening urgently inside her and just increasing his sensitivity to her repeated, mind-numbing fleshy squeezes around him.

“G-girls, I’m gonna…” Keith tried to warn, almost incoherent, his arms squeezing around Jewel’s middle weakly. “F-fuck, just let me…”

Fayah stared up at him, her muzzle buried between Jewel’s thighs, and her stare switched from Jewel to Keith and then back again, seeming to gauge her options. Jewel gave an emphatic, ‘lo _ pun _ ’, urging the lycanroc on. Fayah’s little teardrop tail gave an urgent, excited quiver, and she held Keith’s gaze for several long seconds as her powerful paw grasped around the base of his  _ achingly _ stiff cock and dragged it out of Jewel’s grasping, drooling cunt.

Keith almost lost it just from being withdrawn from the lopunny, her tight flesh tugging in vain at him as he was extracted almost enough to push him over the edge. 

Fayah’s powerful paw grasped around his base, tightening a little to get a firm hold. She stared up at him, holding his gaze, her red eyes narrowing, before she turned her attention back to his cock and started to  _ stroke _ him.

It was no lazy up and down, no carefree jerking. Fayah grasped his cock and  _ stroked _ him off with firm, deliberate motions, holding around his base, drawing her paw up, and then pressing it back down in a single firm, fluid motion, very obviously meant to make him cum. Each stroke made Keith’s hips lift a little higher, fighting against gravity and the weight of the eagerly-observing bunny in his lap.

A soft, thoughtful hum left Fayah, and she leaned in closer, locking her eyes with Keith and staring up at him unblinkingly as she dragged a slow lick right around the head of his cock even as she continued to pump his cock with her paw. “L-lycan…” she groaned, not breaking eye contact as she deliberately tilted her head and gave an eager  _ flurry _ of licks against his jerking, twitching cocktip.

Keith’s arms squeezed so tight around Jewel that the lopunny gave a cry of protest, and his hips tried their best to jerk under the combined weight of Jewel and Fayah’s paw. His cock  _ throbbed _ urgently as his orgasm hit, and Fayah dove down to close her muzzle over him, staring up at him and holding his gaze as he  _ came right in her fucking mouth _ .

Keith felt like a flashed stantler, frozen under Fayah’s intent gaze as he unloaded right into her muzzle. Fayah’s paw grasped around him, stroking him off, coaxing out his eager spurts, while the head of his cock was held between her lips, and his eager spurts of spunk barrelled up the length of his cock to spray explosively across the inside of her muzzle. His first spurt was so strong it coated the roof of Fayah’s mouth, splashing in wet rivulets to splatter down over her tongue in dripping ropes. 

Fayah didn’t swallow, but instead focused on his orgasm the entire time, grasping his cock powerfully with her paw and swiftly  _ stroking _ him, her tongue carefully curling and feathering against the underside of his tip, coaxing out his urgent bursts of spunk that were vigorously flooding her mouth. Even as it started to leak from the corners of her lips and down the side of her jaws, she was the perfect cock-sucker, not pausing to swallow or allow herself to breathe, giving herself entirely over to milking out every last drop of his spunk just as she’d been taught to do.

Keith was obviously no stranger to blowing in muzzles, but Fayah was so  _ mechanically precise _ in her motions that it was incredible. Each surging pulse of his cock was met with a firm jerking pump from her paw and a feathering of his tip to summon up and coax out the next, and it milked his spunk from him in a way that he could only compare to having ‘attract’ used on him beforehand.

“A-ah f-fuck oh Arceus!” Keith stammered, his heels thudding against the bed as his hips jerked on reflex.

Fayah dropped her paw, and then slid her muzzle down, still maintaining eye-contact with him all the way until her nose bumped against his stomach, and she held there, giving a content purr as she started to slowly gulp around him, swallowing down his spunk.

“Lo  _ pun _ !” Jewel protested, breaking the spell, making Fayah lose eye-contact with Keith, as the lopunny curled and twisted awkwardly, grasping at her mohawk to forcefully pull her up and then immediately plant a heated, eager kiss against her.

Keith stared down at them bemusedly, his head swimming as Jewel tried to lick around Fayah’s cum-slicked muzzle, only for the lycanroc to draw her into a heated kiss and spill such a volume of Keith’s spunk into the bunny’s muzzle that it drooled messily from one corner of her mouth.

Keith only had time to notice that one of Fayah’s paws were stuffed down between her own thighs, and had the fleeting thought that he should  _ definitely _ help her out with that, even just for altruistic, platonic reasons, but then he started to notice his arms and legs were far too heavy to move.

“Nnnng… I just… I need a minute…” Keith mumbled, and even though he only closed his eyes ‘for a second’, he was almost immediately fast asleep.

* * *

Keith stirred awake to the sound of a wingull outside the window tapping at the glass, before it gave an annoyed noise and flew off. He was vaguely aware of a blanket over his naked body, and large fluffy lumps on either side of his form. Fayah and Jewel, by the shape and sizes, though, between the blankets and the delicious warmth, it was almost impossible to tell which was which unless he moved around, and he was too far from full wakefulness for that. 

Lifting a hand, Keith threw an arm over whatever pokemon was in front of him, feeling down the length of soft, fluffy body, trying to determine by feel alone what pokemon was in front of him. There was a great deal of fluff, which made him think of Fayah. A lazy press of his hand down further found a tufted tail of some kind, and he spent a good few seconds trying to figure out what pokemon it could belong to. What did Fayah’s tail even look like? Did she  _ have _ a tail? He was quite certain she did but he hadn’t paid enough attention to know for sure. His palm lightly stroked over large hips, and he knew for certain then. It was definitely Fayah. Fayah’s hips were just too large to be compared to Jewel’s.

His hand lightly stroked over the front of Fayah’s hips, tracing a line that might be taken by some kind of strange pokemon-bikini, lightly following the curve of where her thigh met her hip, until his palm was resting against her lower stomach, feeling the bundled muscles underneath, as hard as stone beneath the soft, fluffy exterior.

A soft, inquisitive noise made Keith open his eyes, and he found Fayah’s nose almost pressed against his own, her mohawk splayed out against the pillow as she  _ stared _ at him.

“Good morning,” Keith murmured with the tiniest of nervous laughs.

“...Ly-can…” Fayah responded, her gaze flickering downwards for the briefest of moments.

“I was just admiring your body,” Keith said quietly, so as not to awaken Jewel. He lifted his hand, lightly stroking his palm against her hips in a slow motion. 

Fayah gave a confused noise.

“I am utterly enamoured with your hips,” Keith murmured to clarify, giving a short, quiet chuckle and giving her hips a squeeze. “They’re so soft and so  _ strong _ . And they have this lovely shape,” he said, trailing fingertips lightly against her. “You don’t… mind me touching?” he asked carefully.

Fayah stared at him for a long moment, and then carefully shook her head. Her own paw lifted, and rested on his naked hips, large enough to entirely cover his hip from ribs to thigh.

“Can I…” Keith paused, staring up at the lycanroc, trying to hold her unblinking gaze but failing to, and he nestled in a little closer to her, pressing his fingertips lightly down along the lowest part of her stomach, dangerously close to being between her thighs. “I’m sorry I just fell asleep last night. Can I at least return the favor for you, now?”

Fayah stared at him, seeming perplexed, her head turning slightly and her mussed-up mohawk brushing against the pillow. She stare at him, before giving a nod that was almost a shrug.

Keith frowned inwardly, and hesitated, before curling fingers to cup the mound of Fayah’s warm cunt, feeling the thin line of her outer lips against his fingertips, and Fayah sucked in a breath, her paw tightening on his hip slightly in response to his touch. Even as big as she was, she still seemed  _ tight _ . And despite the horror stories he’d concocted in his head about rock-types, she seemed soft enough, at least on the outside. The powerful muscles of her thighs and hips gave way to a much softer flesh around her entrance, which was pliable in just the right way.

He could  _ barely _ find the line of her clitoral hood, with it mostly hidden away in the neat lines of her flesh, but it was still there, near the top of that mound.

Fayah’s paw tightened further as Keith continued his exploration, and as his middle and ring fingers slid down between her thighs, she arched, squeezing his hip and pulling him against her with a tiny little huffed exhale, her short tail starting to beat urgently against the bed.

“Relax…” Keith murmured, becoming very aware of Fayah’s claws digging into his lower back. She stared at him, and after a moment, seemed to make a conscious effort to relax her body, her clawtips no longer pricking his skin. Keith took the opportunity to wriggle his free arm underneath her middle, helping hold her steady as he used his other hand to lift her heavy leg and deliberately pulled it over to rest over his hip.

Fayah stared at him, but allowed herself to be maneuvered without complaint, her head canting to the side curiously, not looking away from him. Once Keith had her leg up over his hip, she was  _ much _ more spread for him, and as his hand returned between her thighs, he could feel that he had full access to her. Fayah’s breath hitched when his palm cupped her properly this time, and she exhaled heavily, trailing off into a soft gasp and shudder as he pressed his ring and index fingers against her, testing her tightness. The soft, delightfully warm outer lips of her sleek cunt spread for him willingly, and he took the opportunity without hesitation to sink those two digits inside her.    
  
Keith’s palm found Fayah’s lower back, helping hold her hips steady as the big lycanroc hooked her paw around him, shuddering and baring her teeth as the deliciously soft flesh of her cunt willingly parted for the entrance of his digits.

Keith was almost covered by Fayah’s body now, the larger pokemon holding him eagerly against her, her hips arching slowly and her heavy thigh squeezing against his legs. The grasp of her thigh against him only grew stronger as he started to slowly pump his fingers within her, and he felt her hips trying to slowly gyrate and grind against him as hot, heavy exhalations left her. She shuddered and gasped against him, her eyes growing unfocused and hazy even as she continued to stare at him.

Fayah, like most of the larger pokemon Keith had been with, seemed to be the perfect middle ground of tightness; loose enough for him to sink inside easily, but tight enough for inner flesh to grasp and squeeze so deliciously firm. He had to adjust the angle of his own hips to stop his stiffening cock from brushing against the lycanroc. Thankfully, Fayah’s larger hips meant they just couldn’t align properly on their sides, which Keith was grateful for. If it had been Jewel in front of him, then he wouldn’t have been able to help but see what she felt like around his cock.

Keith tried to put such thoughts out of his mind as he started to work his fingers within the lycanroc a little harder, grinding them back and forth in careful rhythm, all while making sure to bump his palm against the front of that delightful mound of lycanroc cunt. But then he felt a whisper of an exhale between his shoulderblades, and a pair of fluffy paws hooking around his hips, seeking his crotch.

Jewel had clearly awoken.

“Good morning, Jewe-” Keith started, cutting off into a hissed inhale as Jewel unerringly found his achingly-stiff cock and gave it a slow stroke with her paws.

Fayah’s eyes focused for a moment past Keith, no doubt noticing Jewel, but he quickly distracted the lycanroc with another firm grind and press of his fingers. He deliberately curled his fingers inside her, rubbing them against the firm front wall of her squeezing entrance, his thumb lightly rubbing against her lower stomach at the point where his fingertips were, buried inside her, so close and yet so far away. He remembered reading that some pokemon really liked that, and fro Fayah’s reaction, she was one of the species that did. Her leg lifted and she spread herself for him further, the muscles of her stomach rippling as she shuddered and stared at him with hazy, unfocused eyes.

Jewel’s paw was swiftly stroking his aching cock, and Keith knew he had to speed things up or he was going to make a mess of the bedsheets. He was already so  _ achingly _ hard from the sensation of Fayah’s perfectly-tight cunt squeezing around his digits. It was perhaps a good thing that Jewel had interrupted his musings, because every stiff millimetre of his cock was  _ begging _ him to bury it inside the lycanroc to the hilt, to see what her deepest reaches felt like squeezing around his tip. 

Fayah’s paw tightened around Keith’s side, and she shuddered, her hips starting to rock in rhythm with the presses of the two digits buried inside her, her insides likewise trembling around him, clenching and grasping against his fingers. She was getting so tight and squeezing so  _ intently _ around his digits that his digits were being  _ molded _ to the shape of her insides, and no matter how hard he tried to curl his fingers, there was a fierce, urgent resistance to it. 

The lycanroc’s large head pressed against Keith’s as she curled, her claws pricking against his back and her hot, urgent exhalations washing against his chin and throat. The bedsheets tore with a rather sudden noise that startled Keith and made Jewel’s paw pause, as Fayah’s toes clenched so hard that she tore holes in the delicate fabric.

With a soft little chuckle, Keith leaned into the motions of Fayah’s hips, placing his palm flat against her lower back, just above her urgently-quivering tail, and futilely tried to hold her hips steady as he started to work his two digits deep inside her harder and faster, deliberately intensifying the sensations for her.

An almost  _ feral _ snarl left the lycanroc, and both of her paws grasped around Keith, strong enough that it was momentarily hard for him to breathe, and her insides  _ clenched _ so hard around his fingers that it almost hurt. Keith tried his best not to focus on the way her depths urgently  _ milked _ his fingers, tugging at them with light little undulations that made his cock throb and stiffen in excitement. He pressed his palm in against the front of that clenching lycanroc cunt, deliberately pressing against her clit in time with the urgent squeezes around his digits, and Fayah stiffened up entirely in a tumultuous orgasm, giving a ferocious snarl that made Jewel stiffen behind him in surprise, before the noise faded off into a howl of evident delight.

After several long seconds of rough squeezing by Fayah’s milking cunt and her paws grasped around his middle, the lycanroc finally started to relax, and Keith could finally breathe again. He gave a weak chuckle, peering up at her as she came down, and her red eyes were from hazily staring at the wall to fixing him with a stare. She blinked slowly, chest heaving, a low, pleased sound rolling from her throat before she fell away from him onto her back, staring at the ceiling, her breathing fast and shallow.

Keith extricated his fingers from the lycanroc, and then looked over his shoulder to find Jewel staring at him intently, while both Aleda and Tammy had come to investigate the sounds of snarling lycanroc and were both looking up over the edge of the bed.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Keith said with a self-conscious laugh. “Sorry girls, I didn’t know Fayah was so loud.”

Aleda  _ rolled _ her eyes and then huffed, dropping back down onto her paws to prowl away towards the kitchen. Tammy remained, staring at the trio on the bed, her head tilting very far to the left. She almost seemed ready to jump up and join them, but Aleda returned and dragged Tammy away by the tails.

Keith rolled onto his back properly to peer at Jewel, arching an eyebrow. “And how are you this morning?”

Jewel tilted her head at him, one of her large ears flopping, before she wordlessly lifted the blanket up with a paw and then curled in under it, her soft muzzle brushing along his chest and belly. That warm mouth found the tip of his stiff cock, and he gasped in surprise, one of his hands reaching down to rest on the lump under the blankets that was Jewel.

“Lo- _ pun _ ,” Jewel said, her voice muffled by the blanket and the cock she was stuffing in her muzzle. She sank down over him more than halfway, taking his stiff cock into her warm, soft muzzle, while fluffy paws grasped around his base, holding him steady.

Keith’s hips shifted and he gave a faint groan, his cock throbbing urgently in the lopunny’s muzzle. After fooling around with Fayah, and her stroking him with her paws throughout, he was already close to just blowing his load.

There was a shifting of weight on the bed, and Keith was distracted by it just long enough to see that Fayah had recovered her senses enough to roll back towards them. She was staring down at them, one of her paws curled between her thighs subconsciously, not grinding or rubbing herself, but more just cupping her recently-fingered cunny. Her other paw timidly lifted the blankets a little, trying to see what the lopunny was doing.

Keith smiled, and then lifted the blankets up a little higher for the lycanroc, before tossing them aside enough that Fayah could see the bunny bobbing on his cock so eagerly. Fayah stared, watching Jewel bob for a few long moments, a pleased rumble building in her large chest.

Keith bit his tongue, looking from Fayah, to where Jewel was bobbing on him. He wasn’t quite certain what it was about the whole thing that Fayah was so interested in, but either way, he was getting far too close to finishing to think about anything else.

“Do you…” Keith gave Fayah a sideways stare, licking his lips a moment, and then clearing his throat, while Jewel paused in her motions, quivering with attentiveness. Fayah stared at him, head tilting slightly to the side. “Do you… wanna see me make a mess of her muzzle?” he asked, peering at Fayah as tactfully as he could manage.

Fayah worked her muzzle for a moment, looking back and forth between Keith’s face and where Jewel was sitting stock-still with his dick buried half-way in her muzzle, before she stared at him and then gave a short, careful nod.

Jewel gave a noise of protest as Keith moved to sit up, but she quickly quietened herself as she realised what was happening. Drawing back, she settled on her haunches, staring up at him impatiently, her little teardrop tail audibly thudding against the bed. With a little bit of a struggle and then a pause to attain balance on the soft mattress, he loomed over the lopunny, one hand grasping his cock while the other reached down for the back of her head, drawing her in until her nose touched the underside of his throbbing length.

A low purr left the lopunny, and she immediately dragged a lick against him, soft pink tongue extending in a slow caress, deliberately drawing the touch up towards his tip, carefully flicking her lick against his very tip.

“Open up,” Keith growled, widening his stance for balance and lightly tugging at the back of Jewel’s head, coaxing her to go along with his plan, though it was barely needed. As soon as Jewel saw the lust in his eyes, she opened up willingly, tilting her head back and extending her tongue a couple inches, giving an eager little groan.

Keith started to stroke himself furiously, and was vaguely aware of Fayah prowling up closer to the pair as he angled his cock directly towards the lopunny’s eagerly-presented mouth. With an expectant, open-mouthed Jewel waiting for him, it only took keith a few more strokes to reach orgasm, his grasp slipping down to Jewel’s shoulder as he pressed in close with a low groan, his cock throbbing eagerly and then pulsing powerfully, sending a sudden eager, rapid volley of human spunk splashed out over Jewel’s muzzle and into her open mouth!

Heavy spurts of spunk splattered over her tongue, one thick rush of it drooling in a heavy mess right over her lower lip and trailing down her chin, even as Keith adjusted his grasp to slip both palms to the back of her head and then sank his cock eagerly into her muzzle. Jewel closed her lips willingly over her spurting cock, holding him in her muzzle with a low purr of delight as eager spurts of cum were pumped directly over her tongue now. She stared up at him, smirking around her mouthful of cock, her teardrop tail giving urgent twitches and thuds against the bed as she patiently waited for him to finish blowing his load in her mouth.

With a gasp, Keith pulled out, and stroked himself a few more times, very deliberately pumping the last of his mess right over Jewel’s face, covering her brown fur with a couple strings of creamy human spunk, before he subsided with a low groan and relaxed back.

With a smirk, Jewel turned to Fayah, who was quite close now, and opened her muzzle up, eyes half-lidded, showing off her mouthful of sticky white to the lycanroc, before she closed her muzzle and swallowed thickly a few times.

Fayah watched all of this with an intent stare, her paw still cupping the mound of her cunt, her claws giving a slow little motion against herself as she growled her approval.

Jewel giggled, wearing her mask of human spunk proudly as Keith carefully sat back down on the bed, panting and trying to catch his breath, while Fayah prowled up behind him and wrapped both of her paws around his chest.

“Ack!” Keith exclaimed, and Fayah paused, staring sideways at him, before she  _ hugged _ him fiercely, nuzzling her cheek against his own from behind. Keith could only awkwardly lift one hand to rest a palm against her free cheek, leaning his head heavily against her own. “You’re welcome,” he said with a little chuckle.

Fayah purred deep in her chest, and then turned to lick his cheek.

  
  


Keith was watching Jewel out of the corner of his eye as he sipped at a straw sticking out of a fruity, violently red cocktail in a stemmed glass with a slice of lum berry and an umbrella sticking out of it. It was technically still not ‘socially acceptable’ to be drinking, as it was till relatively early morning, but the worker at the beach bar hadn’t even blinked when Keith had ordered.

Aleda, Tammy, and Fayah had all elected to stay in the room, but Jewel had come out with Keith. After the events of the night, he needed a drink to relax. He felt strangely amped-up, like after having drank one too many cups of coffee. Was screwing a new pokemon nearly every single day over the last week having an effect on his health?

The sin was nice and warm, and the sand had dried out rather fast in the morning sun, but there were still angry storm clouds on the horizon, threatening rain later in the day.

This early in the morning, there were few beachgoers around, though several were at the edge of the water, mostly watching out over the sea, above the waterline. A couple were sitting on deck chairs set up along the beach, and in the distance, the powerful figure of an arcanine was walking beside an officer in her smart blue suit. 

Jewel was leaning against one of the stools, arms crossed on top of the stool and chin resting atop, staring at him glumly.

Keith chuckled at her expression, and reached over to a jar of complementary lollipops, holding one out for the bunny. “You were the one that wanted to come with. I warned you I wasn’t doing anything exciting.”

“Lo  _ pun _ ,” Jewel said with a sigh, looking at the lollipop and then snatching it from him, setting it down, before she crawled up onto the stool and made motions towards his glass.

“Carefuly with that, yeah?” the bartender cautioned, glancing over to see Jewel preparing to try and drink his beverage. “Smaller pokemon get drunk way fast on this stuff, don’t let them drink a lot.”

“A sip,” Keith cautioned Jewel, giving the bartender a grateful nod at the warning, and then swiveled the straw towards the bunny.

Jewel happily held the straw up to her muzzle, taking a long pull from it and drinking down  _ much _ more than just a ‘sip’, fixing the bartender’s back with a defiant stare as she did. By the time she gave it back to Keith, a good third of it was gone, and a low, gentle, pleased hum left the lopunny as she seated herself back on the stool, picking up her yache-berry-flavoured lollipop and fiddling with the packaging.

Keith held his hand out, and Jewel placed the lollipop in it. Keith didn’t even look up, and just tore the wrapper off with his teeth before handing the lollipop back to Jewel. Jewel sniffed it curiously for a moment, before popping it into her mouth.

Keith turned slightly in his seat as he sensed a large presence behind him, and the arcanine he had noticed previously walked behind him, moving up to the bar with the officer.

“Ah, Officer Jenny, and Nova,” the bartender said with a smile, reaching down for a pair of glasses. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Jenny said, while Nova, her arcanine, stepped up to the bar. The big arcanine gave Keith and Jewel a vague glance before looking back at the bartender. She seemed to be rather standard for an arcanine, just like Atlas. Big, fluffy, powerful, but wearing a police cap that fit between her ears. One of her ears perked, and she seemed to pause, before turning back to stare at Keith, the very end of her fluffy tail giving a slow twitch in the sand.

Keith arched an eyebrow at the arcanine. “Hi there,” he said, trying to sip his drink and act nonchalant. Did he look suspicious somehow? Could the arcanine smell another pokemon on him, like the fact that he’d been in bed with a lopunny and a lycanroc only hours previously?

“So what brings you over here,” the bartender said, pouring a soda into a glass for the officer, and then a berry mixture into a bowl for the arcanine. 

“Making sure everyone gets off the beach before the storm arrives,” Jenny responded, motioning with her chin towards the horizon, where the storm clouds hung low and heavy. “Tropical storm moving in.”

“Yeah, they were talking about that on the news last night. Think it’ll miss us?”

“Not a chance,” Jenny said with a laugh. “At least, not with my luck! I’m working all weekend!”

“Oof,” the bartender said. “Well, this one’s on the house then!”

“Thanks,” Jenny responded, turning in her seat to notice that her arcanine was still watching Keith. “What’s wrong, Nova?”

“Arc!” Nova responded, giving Keith a long stare and then turning back to peer at the officer, and then jerking her head towards him excitedly. “Arc!”

Keith tried his best to look as nonchalant as possible. Did the arcanine recognize him?”

“Hey there, who’re you?” Jenny asked casually, though Keith sensed a certain edge in her voice.

“Oh, I’m Keith,” he responded, smiling and giving a little wave.

Jenny pursed her lips for a long moment, taking a sip of her drink and giving Keith a piercing stare. “You from around here?”

“Nah, just visiting,” Keith responded, taking another careful sip of his drink. “I do uh, a little bit of work on screen though. Maybe your arcanine recognizes me from some films?”

Jenny frowned deeply, staring at Keith, her head tilting to the side thoughtfully, before a sudden look of recognition crossed her features and she started to laugh. “Oh my  _ Arceus _ you’re right!”

Keith swallowed thickly and looked away, feeling his face flushing with heat. “Yep!”

“Bad dog!” Jenny said playfully, thumping Nova in the shoulder. Nova just rolled her eyes at the officer, and then turned back to give Keith another long stare, her fluffy tail giving another eager flick back and forth. “Yeah, I know where she knows you from,” Jenny said with evident mirth.

“Oh?” the bartender asked, looking back and forth between the two parties. “Am I missing something?”

Jenny nodded. “We have ourselves a movie star!”

“Ohhh,” the bartended responded, sizing Keith up for a long moment, before shrugging. “I don’t recognize you, sorry. What movies have you done?”

Keith  _ stared _ , entirely caught out, feeling a drop of sweat start to roll down his forehead. “Oh, uh, you know, just some indie things. For pokemon, actually! Movies for pokemon. We do a fair few of them. They’re popular with pokemon.”

“Pokemon watch movies?” the bartender asked, mystified.

“These movies, they certainly do,” Jenny said conversationally, reaching a hand up to lightly scritch Nova’s ear, while the big arcanine leaned down to give the officer easier access. “Nova here whines at me until one of them on.”

Keith shifted uncomfortably, and then gave a forced laugh. “Yep, we’re pretty popular with pokemon.”

“I’ll have to check them out sometime,” the bartender said, giving Keith a perplexed glance before going back to tidying up the bar.

Jenny waited until the barman was on the other side of the round bar before turning to Nova and giving her a stern stare. “No, you are on the clock, Nova. You can chase random porn actors in your spare time.”

Nova flattened her ears and gave a  _ huff _ at the officer, but gave a reluctant nod of acceptance.

“Good girl,” Jenny said with a short chuckle, before leaning past the arcanine to peer at Keith. “Hey, think I can get your number? If you’re around later on I’m sure Nova would like to meet you properly. Off the clock, as it were.”

Nova nodded intently in agreement, giving Keith a stare that made him feel small and slightly aroused at the same time.

“Uh, sure,” Keith said, pulling out his tablet and swiping the ‘call sync’ button, holding it out in Jenny’s direction. Jenny pulled out her own smaller one and synced it with his, throwing him a little wink. “I hope ya got a lot of money if you take her out to dinner.”

Keith glanced at the arcanine for a moment, and then chewed on his lip with faint anxiousness. “I’ll find a buffet, I guess!”

Jewel sighed and leaned over the counter, suckling on her lollipop, obviously bored and annoyed at being ignored.

“C’mon Nova, we gotta get going,” Jenny said, nudging the arcanine with her elbow. The arcanine sighed faintly, and then reached forwards to dip her muzzle into the bowl, quickly draining it and licking it clean, before nudging it towards the bartender.

“Thanks for the drink! Make sure you close up before this afternoon, that storm is gonna hit by three!” Jenny said brightly, hopping off her stool, while Nova fell into step beside her neatly. Jenny reached up to adjust Nova’s cute little police cap, before they both started back down the beach. Nova made very sure to brush past Keith as she passed, trailing her fluffy tail deliberately against his shoulder.

Jewel gave the arcanine an annoyed stare.

“I have got to start wearing glasses,” Keith said to himself, watching the arcanine and officer as they headed further down the beach path. “Are all female pokemon like that?” Keith asked, turning to peer at Jewel.

Jewel arched an eyebrow at him, and huffed, crawling up onto the bar before turning to face him, sitting on the bar itself with one of her paws on the stool she had been sitting on, pink eyes narrowing at him intently.    
  


“What are you doing?” Keith asked blankly, as Jewel shifted to deliberately put herself at the best angle possible, lifting one knee up and spreading her thighs so that Keith had a very clear view of that tight little bunny cunny. Soft brown fur lead to the rounded mound of her deliciously soft cunt, and the way she was holding herself, she was spread just enough to reveal pink between the furred outer lips.

“Okay, maybe you  _ were _ the wrong pokemon to ask,” Keith said with a little bit of a chuckle. “You’ve proved your p… point…”

Keith trailed off as Jewel shifted again, one of her paws sliding down her own form, trailing across her smooth stomach and then down to her thighs. Keith’s neck strained stiffly as he resisted the urge to turn and  _ stare _ at the surroundings to see if anyone was looking. He lowered his voice to a hiss. “ _ What are you doing?! _ ”

“Lo  _ pun _ ,” Jewel said with a wicked smile, trailing off into a tiny gasp and moan as she pressed her little digits between her own thighs, trailing over the mound of her cunt and then spreading herself with a slow rub, revealing more pink flesh to Keith.

“Jewel,  _ stop _ ,” Keith hissed, casting a fearful glance at the bartender, who had his back turned. For now. Keith looked back over his shoulder, making sure there was nobody else close. There were people further up the beach path, talking to Officer Jenny, but thankfully, none of them were close, or paying any attention to the lopunny  _ openly masturbating on the bar _ !

“ _ Pun _ ,” Jewel soothed with a playful smirk, taking a moment to suckle on her lollipop suggestively while rubbing his paw a little more firmly against herself, even as she lifted one soft footpaw to rest right on Keith’s crotch, giving a slow rub that very, very quickly found a reaction!

“ _ You’re gonna get caught! _ ” Keith hissed quietly.

“Lopun- _ ny _ ,” Jewel sighed, visibly rolling her eyes, giving another little rub of her footpaw against his crotch, tracing the bulge in his pants with a thoughtful expression. She swapped her paws, the one holding the lollipop lowering, while the other lifted, and without a hint of hesitation, she popped her honey-slick digits right into her own muzzle, holding his gaze unblinkingly as she suckled her own juices off her digits!

Keith  _ stared _ , momentarily absorbed by Jewel’s display, before he saw the bartender turning around, his eyes going wide. Jewel leaned forwards, her thighs closing enough that she hid away what she was doing, her footpaw moving to rest on his thigh instead, as though she were just resting.

“N-now now Jewel, hop down off the bar or you’ll get in trouble,” Keith said, his tone slightly strangled.

“Lo  _ punny _ ,” Jewel sighed, shaking her head.

Keith looked to the barman, as though pleading with him.

“Hey, as long as she doesn’t knock anything over, she can stay up there,” the barman said with a shrug of his shoulders, moving to start rearranging things.

Keith gave a slightly anxious laugh at that, while Jewel fixed him with a positively wicked smirk.

“O-okay, how about… we go back to the room and I’ll give you a treat?” Keith offered.

Jewel stared at him, eyes narrowing.

“C’mon man, you can’t let your lopunny walk all over you like that,” the bartender said with a playful chuckle.

Keith nodded begrudgingly. “Yeah, she kind of runs this relationship. So, Jewel, what do you say?”

“Lopun!” Jewel agreed, smirking in a way that the bartender couldn’t see, as she crawled down off the bar and directly into Keith’s lap, her thighs straddling his lap. His hands automatically went to her hips, and he ‘oofed’ with the extra weight on him now.

“No, you’re too big to carry!” Keith protested.

“Lo  _ pun _ ,” Jewel sighed, making a big show of rolling her eyes. She reluctantly crawled down his form, but made  _ very _ sure to press her muzzle into his crotch as she did so, pretending that she was using his hips to help balance herself so she could hop down off the stool properly. And then, she was standing in front of him, smirking wickedly, her little teardrop tail quivering.

Keith shot her a venomous stare, before he quickly hopped off the stool, turning in place so the bartender wouldn’t see his erection pressing painfully against the front of his pants. “Thanks for the drink,” he said, waving back at the bartender.

“Enjoy your stay! Don’t forget that storm is coming!” the bartender shot back.

Jewel giggled wickedly once they were far enough down the path that the bartender wouldn’t hear them, and Keith gave a furtive glance around to make sure nobody was nearby, before responding. “I’m going to fuckn you  _ senseless _ after that.”

Jewel peered up at him, holding her paws behind her back in as innocent a pose as she could manage as she blew him a little air-kiss.

Keith pursed his lips, but then grasped her shoulder, and forcefully turned her, pointing her back towards the beach-houses. “Walk.”

With a naughty little giggle, Jewel started to skip ahead of him, deliberately keeping her pace slow and steady, so that Keith had to constantly prod her to move faster. They were walking past a row of multicolor little buildings when Keith paused, one hand reaching out to grasp the lopunny’s shoulder, bringing her up short.

“Lopun?” Jewel asked, looking back at him.

Keith narrowed his eyes down at her, and then turned her, and pushed her firmly into one of the little huts. It was a ‘changing room’, just a little structure on the beach so that people could change into a bathing suit in privacy. Thankfully, these ones were full-construction, with wood floors, full-length walls, a little sloped roof, and a door that went the full length of the doorway; no gaps. There was only a small rotating latch to keep the door closed, but it was enough, and Keith kicked the door shut behind them both, closing the latch and then turning to  _ stare _ down at Jewel.

Jewel peered up at him innocently, smiling in the light coming in from the opaque skylight, twisting her little footpaw in an attempt to look more innocent.

Keith  _ stared _ down at her sternly, and one of his hands slipped to his front, undoing the button and then the zip at the front of his pants, letting his straining erection bounce free.

A low, pleased hum left the lopunny, and she leaned down, her paws immediately coming up to grasp around his base as she went to put him in her mouth, but she was brought up short by Keith’s hand on her head, right between her ears, pushing her back.

“Oh no, not this time,” Keith said with a shake of his head, pushing the lopunny away and letting his pants fall, kicking them away to the side of the hut and advancing on Jewel, who took a step backwards with a feigned look of concern hiding a smirk and a giggle. “ _ This time _ there’s not going to be any fucking teasing. It’s not going in your mouth,” Keith stated flatly, grasping his hands around Jewel’s armpits. With a heave, he managed to get the lopunny up off the ground, and set her on the bench to the side of the changing room, putting her mostly at his own height. He pressed her back against the wall, deliberately pushing his stiff cock right up against her belly, before adjusting his angle and pressing it between her thighs.

Jewel gave a feigned gasp of surprise, one of her arms coming up to wrap over his shoulders, while she deliberately spread her thighs, and then closed them, trapping his cock between her thighs once more. Keith’s chin was against her shoulder, and he pressed her back against the wall, one hand reaching down to grasp her rump, while his other held her hip. With her on his level, he could lean back and then rest his forehead against her own,  _ staring _ at the lopunny, holding her gaze intently as he gave a roll of his hips against her, feeling soft inner thighs and soft fur brushing along his achingly-hard cock, along with the soft wetness right above of her moist cunt brushing against him.

“I’m cumming  _ in _ you this time,” Keith hissed, and Jewel tilted her head, giving a little giggle and a smirk. She spread her thighs a fraction, just enough, and Keith took the invitation without hesitation. He angled his hips, pushing his stiff tip right up between her thighs, catching against that soft, soft entrance, and spreading her. The angle was bad, the position was bad; Jewel’s thighs were restricting his access in a  _ bad _ way, and she was doing nothing to help at all. But the promising kiss of soft lopunny cunt against his tip was enough to spur him on, especially with the promise of tight, wet flesh deeper inside. He ground his hips upwards, palms pressing on her hips, and Jewel leaned back against the wall, her muzzle parting and a low groan leaving her. Keith could  _ feel _ her teardrop tail quivering as his cock inched its way inside her, sinking in at the odd angle, inch after inch, feeling tightly-knit inner muscles gradually loosen up and admit him entry. She was  _ tight _ , squeezing around him and resisting him with every inch he managed to squeeze into her slick entrance, delightfully soft flesh reluctantly releasing its grasp on him as he edged further and further inside.

Jewel  _ squealed _ as Keith grasped her hips and  _ shoved _ forwards, burying as much of himself inside her as he could, feeling her tight, soft outer lips grasp around the stiff girth of his cock, her slick liquids drooling down the bottom third of his cock that he didn’t have buried inside her. Her insides  _ fluttered _ around him, and she squealed softly, her arms grasping around his shoulders. He posed relaxed, her body slackening, and Keith took the opportunity to grasp her hips, angled them more towards him as he caught her knee and lifted it, clearing a space.

Jewel gave another squeak as Keith  _ lunged _ forwards and buried himself in her almost to the hilt, having pulled the lopunny into the proper angle to bury himself inside her. She automatically hooked her leg around him for balance, now supporting herself only on one leg, and Keith grasped around her tightly, taking more of her weight with his hands as he pulled her hips towards him, giving him leverage and angle to give her a trio of rough, eager  _ shoves _ , rocking her little body back against the wall and making her entire form tense up, he ears swaying and thudding against the wall as his hips  _ thudded _ against her thighs with so much more lustful intensity.

Keith reached down to grasp Jewel’s other leg, and he lifted them both up, hefting the lopunny up off the ledge entirely, leaving her supported only by Keith’s grasp behind her knees and her back against the wall as he  _ pounded _ her into said wall! His hips shoved against her own roughly, burying himself deeper and deeper inside her, spreading open her deepest reaches with eager, inexorable thrusts, while her outer lips clenched and squeezes around the base of his cock, smearing him with her slick liquids.

Jewel was starting to tense and shudder, and Keith quickly dropped her knees, forcing her to get her weight back on her own feet, and as she leaned heavily back against the wall, he quickly withdrew his cock from her. She immediately tried to swoop down and take him in her mouth, perhaps a reflex of some kind, but Keith pushed her upwards, holding her firmly against the wall as he jammed his hand between her thighs and sank his index and middle fingers deep inside her, starting to  _ aggressively _ finger the bunny.

Jewel’s eyes widened, and she tensed all over, from her feet to her ears, her tail quivering madly against the wall as she almost sagged back against it, her legs going shaky and weak. Keith hooked his arm around her to help keep her upright, and then dug his fingers against her all the more intently,  _ staring _ into her eyes challengingly as he worked the lopunny to a quivering orgasm with powerful grinding motions of his palm and short thrusts of his fingers inside her.

When Jewel’s mouth opened in a scream, Keith quickly shifted to stuff his wrist in her mouth, muffling her gasp as she fell back against the wall heavily and  _ squealed _ around his wrist, her digits clawing at his shoulders urgently while her clenching, rippling cunt  _ squeezed _ around his digits with a fierce, desperate grasp. A splash of her liquids spilled down Keith’s wrist, dripping onto the shelf, while Jewel tried valiantly to support herself and keep from toppling over, even as her thighs quivered weakly and her ears gave vague twitches, her hips instinctually jerking and rocking against the touch of Keith’s fingers and palm against her.

Smirking, Keith waited until the lopunny had sagged back against the wall before withdrawing his fingers, leading them up to Jewel’s muzzle. She  _ stared _ at him with faintly hazy eyes, huffing and then taking his two digits into her muzzle to suckle lewdly around them, holding his gaze all the while. Her eyes flickered downwards, towards his unspent cock, and she carefully pulled back off of his fingers, and made to drop down onto her knees.

But once again, Keith stopped her. 

“Nuh uh,” he said with a dark chuckle, pulling the lopunny back up to a standing position. “I told you, I’m putting it  _ in _ you this time. I  _ need _ to see what you look like dripping my spunk.”

Jewel swallowed thickly at that, and closed her thighs slightly, her cheeks actually pinkening a little. Keith narrowed his eyes at that, and then smirked, lifting his messy hand and making a circular motion with it. “Turn around. Bend over.”

Jewel complied willingly, turning to face the wall, getting her feet underneath herself properly and then leaning over against the wall, deliberately arching her back to present her rump to him, her little teardrop tail quivering in anticipation.

Keith grasped her hips with both hands, stepping in behind her. With a little bend of JEwel’s knees, he was  _ perfectly _ aligned only having to tug his achingly-stiff cock down until his tip made contact with the lopunny’s wrenched cunt, before he suddenly lunged forwards! The powerful motion pushed Jewel against the wall, and she gave a muted gasp and squeak, quivering as Keith was quite suddenly balls-deep in her juicy cunt, still quivering with post-orgasmic euphoria.

“Try not to make too much noise,” Keith cautioned, leaning over the bunny, deliberately putting more weight on her, pressing her into the wall as his cheek rubbed up against her incredibly soft ears. “Don’t want people to hear me fucking _ pounding _ you.”

Jewel weakly perked one of her large ears at his words, but then Keith drew back and  _ lunged _ forwards, cramming her up against the wall again with his weight, burying his eager, stiff cock right back inside her to the hilt. He was so very deep inside the diminutive bunny that he could feel his tip kissing up against some deliciously lewd wall deep inside her, filling her to utter capacity, and the depraved part of his mind  _ not _ focused on fucking the bunny was filing away that information for later.

He really did need to ask Fiona why every female pokemon seemed to be such a perfect fit.

Keith’s hands grasped at Jewel’s hips, adjusting her angle, and he gave short, sharp,  _ driving _ thrusts into the bunny, pressing her against the wall with the powerful humps that bumped his hips against her own over and over again. Soft inner flesh was starting to clench around him again, and there was that peculiar flutter deep inside the bunny, a warning of the tight grasping to come, and it made Keith fuck her harder, his motions getting rougher and more eager, desperately needing to feel every inch of the bunny clench around his spurting cock.

“Don’t scream!” Keith growled against Jewel’s ear, his arms hooking around her middle for balance and one of his hands sinking down to start rubbing in earnest right against the top of her well-stuffed cunt, deliberately toying with the bunny as he continued to pound her.

Jewel lifted her own arm to bite down on her fluff, stifling a shuddered moan and gasp as her legs started to shake again. Keith had to adjust his stance as she sagged, holding her weight up as her insides started to clench and squeeze around his thrusting cock, her deliciously soft insides rippling and beginning to milk around him in urgent rhythmic motions.

“Just a little more!” Keith hissed, one hand holding her hips and his other holding her shoulder, trying to keep the bunny from sagging so much and dropping all her weight down onto her knees. “J-Jewel, hold on just a little longer!”

Jewel gave a weak moan, but managed to set her stance, taking her weight again, her thighs quivering and her insides fluttering around him urgently. Keith took the final opportunity, sensing that the poor bunny wouldn’t be able to stay standing for much longer, and  _ rutted _ her. His stiff, twitching cock drove into her again and again, pounding deep inside, his hips  _ slamming _ against her own hard enough to rock her back and forth, but he had her pushed up against the wall, so every urgent thrust of his hips was translated directly into a rough, urgent  _ thrust _ that buried him to his hilt in her over and over again.

“Yes! Inside!” Keith hissed against her, sandwiching the lopunny against the wall so that even if she couldn’t hold herself up, she would just collapse back against his hips. His left hand found her belly, keeping her stable, while his right hand started to toy with her little clit again. The new position meant he couldn’t get the  _ driving _ , pounding, balls-deep thrusts inside her any more, but he was already so close that it hardly mattered. He ground himself up into he the short few inches that he could, pounding her with the last jerky motions of his orgasm, while she quivered and shuddered against him, resting her head heavily back against his shoulder and moaned weakly.

Soft insides started to clench around him again, and Keith snarled, shifting both hands to grasp her hips once more, using all of his leverage and the rocking of his hips to help move the lopunny against him,  _ pounding _ her as best he could from his position as she started to quiver and shake, her little paws weakly holding against the hand on her belly, grasping at him in foggy distraction as she orgasmed again.

Keith  _ lunged _ against her, pushing her against the wall and pinning her there, grinding himself as deep inside her as he could, feeling his cock start to throb and pulse urgently, while her milking, squeezing insides fluttered around his aching, pulsing tip. He almost bit down on her shoulder as he  _ came _ , grunting and pumping eager, urgent gushes of human spunk deep, deep inside her, pumping the volleys of sticky mess directly against that barrier deep inside her, painting her depths with repeated ropes of human spunk.

Jewel quivered, trapped against the wall, and as she went to scream, Keith quickly lifted his hand, stuffing two fingers directly into her mouth. She  _ bit down _ on his fingers, her little digits grasping weakly at the wall as Keith pumped urgent bursts of human spunk deep inside her, the heavy mess of viscous liquid starting to slowly drool and seep from around the throbbing cock embedded inside her, dripping down from the point of her thoroughly-plugged, rhythmically-clenching cunt.

Keith shuddered against her as his orgasm petered out, and he panted hot exhalations against the back of one of her ears, groaning happily. Jewel carefully disengaged her teeth from his fingers, and he became away of a faint throbbing pain in them.

Worth it.

Groaning, Keith drew back, sliding himself out of the bunny. He fell down onto his butt, while Jewel slowly slid down the wall into a half-kneeling position, on her knees with her shoulder against the wall, panting and trying to catch her breath.

Keith rummaged around distractedly for his pants, and before Jewel even knew what was happening, he managed to get out his tablet and take several pictures of the bent-over lopunny, especially focusing on the thoroughly-used bunny cunt drooling slick human spunk.

Jewel gave a faint noise of protest, huffing at him over her shoulder when she finally cottoned on, but very soon was reaching back with a tired paw to grasp her rump, spreading herself for him and the camera.

Keith smirked, and made sure to get some good shots for his ‘personal collection’, before slipping his tablet down onto the bench so he could get his clothes back on. Jewel stared at the tablet, and then back at Keith, and then at the tablet again. “L-lo… lopun,” she murmured.

Keith, pulling his pants up, chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I’ll make sure I send you copies.”

* * *

Jenny waved goodbye to the last couple she was warning about the upcoming storm, and idly drew out her tablet as she walked. “So, puppy love, huh?” she asked, peering sideways at Nova.

Nova narrowed her eyes in annoyance, but didn’t break stride beside the officer.

“Keith, Keith,” Jenny hummed, putting his details into the lookup. The screen changed, to show his report, and her eyes glanced at his contact details and known affiliations, listing ‘Violet Enterprises’ as one of them, before she peered at the left-hand side of the screen and a bright yellow box.

“Oh  _ Arceus _ ,” Jenny groaned, lifting the tablet and smacking her forehead against it repeatedly in annoyance.

Nova gave her a concerned stare.

“This is why I should never do look-ups!” Jenny said, pursing her lips and glowering at the Arcanine. “C’mon, we gotta go.”

* * *

Alice, Lucia, and Atlas stood at the entrance to a dark cave. The far horizon showed tropical storm clouds, but thankfully, it had missed them. Alice pulled out the letter she had been given, and checked it over once more to make sure she had gotten the right place. 

“Granite cave, this is the place,” she said dubiously, staring down at the note. It had every concise instructions printed on it, principle of which was in bold, at the bottom of the letter.

**FIND A STONE**

Alice folded the letter back up. “Welp, I guess we’ll know it when we find it.”

“Arc!”

“Cario!”

Alice returned the letter to her pocket, hiding the black pokemon footprint on the front of it from view.

* * *

A knock on the door made Keith sit up, and he, Aleda, Tammy, Fayah, and Jewel all stared at the door in confusion. Scrambling to his feet, Keith made his way over to the door, opening it up to find Jenny and Nova standing there, watching him.

Jenny looked past him, catching sight of Fayah.

She seemed disappointed.

“Keith Richards?” she asked brusquely.

“That’s me?” Keith answered uncertainly.

“Your lycanroc, is that Fayah?” Jenny pressed.

Keith looked back over his shoulder for a moment, and almost considered lying. But it was too late for that. Whatever was coming was inevitable now.

“Yes, that is Fayah.”

Jenny sucked in a breath, and then produced a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket.

“Keith Richards, you are under arrest on suspicion of pokemon theft.”


End file.
